Charlie lee CrepusculoTRADUCCION
by Girls waiting for an Edward
Summary: Traduccion de la historia de Direwolfy.¿Que hubiese sucedido si Charlie se enterase de la existencia de los vampiros? ¿Qué sucedería si so confrontase con Bella? Y, ¿que sucedería si aparecieran eso libros extraños de la nada?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: ¿qué hubiese sucedido si Charlie se enterase de la existencia de los vampiros? ¿Qué sucedería si so confrontase con Bella? Y, ¿qué sucedería si aparecieran eso libros extraños de la nada?**

**N/A: esta es la traducción de las historias de la autora direwolfy (en inglés). Por culpa del montón de deberes que mandan en mi querida escuela habrá solo un capitulo cada semana después avisare que día pero pueden haber capítulos bonus si es que tengo tiempo J lo cual dudo pero hay que ser optimistas…**

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

La historia comienza alrededor de un año y medio después de amanecer (unas semanas después del segundo cumpleaños de Nessie)

Charlie y Sue se casaron en Junio del mismo año y se convirtió en parte del consejo de los Quileutes.

Los Cullen y Jacob se mudaron lejos de Forks inmediatamente después del cumpleaños de Nessie.

Era una tarde de verano tranquila en la casa de los Cullen. Los últimos rayos del sol en el atardecer iluminaban la sala donde la mayoría de la inusual familia disfrutaba de los ocasionales rayos de sol. Rosalie amaba el sol, la hacía sentir casi humana siempre y cuando mantuviese sus ojos cerrados. Emmett acariciaba las pálidas mejillas de su esposa gentilmente, su expresión inusualmente pacífica como si se preguntara como es que tenía tal suerte de tener este ángel perfecto en sus brazos. Alice y Jasper estaban disfrutando de la compañía del otro en la esquina más apartada del salón. Renesmee y Jacob estaban instalados en el suelo, interesados en un juego de mesa. Bella los miraba con una sonrisa tierna plasmada en su cara. Aunque se le hiciera rara la idea de que el corazón de su pequeña hija ya no le pertenecía a la misma, ella sabía que si existía una persona a la cual podía confiar su primogénita, era Jacob. Nunca seria infeliz. Su vida no podría mejorar hasta que…

Alice levanto su cabeza de la revista que enseñaba a Jasper "Charlie está viniendo. Y se ve bastante molesto. No, esperen…" Ella sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro en gesto de frustración "no puedo ver más. Al parecer Seth o Leah decidieron venir con él.

"Los dos de hecho" dio Edward desde las escaleras. El descendió y tomo la mano de Bella. "y Sue también. Parecen estar preocupados por él y por qué…" De repente le fulmino con la mirada a Jacob.

"¿Él sabe?" Siseó Edward.

"¿Qué?" Gritó Bella y ella no era la única en el cuarto indignada con la nueva información. No había necesidad de preguntar de que estaba hablando Edward. De todas maneras, ¿cómo era eso posible? Todos habían sido muy cuidadosos para dejar a Charlie fuera del peligro que implicaba la verdad sobre su vida, y él había ayudado bastante, sin hacer pregunta alguna. ¿Quién le contó? Bella miro a Edward quien tenía fija su mirada en Jacob. Pero no tenía sentido, Jacob había estado todo el día con ellos.

"Bella" preguntó Jacob muy cuidadoso en su elección de palabras. "¿Sabes dónde estuvo hoy Charlie?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó Bella algo irritada. Ella no tenía tiempo para acertijos. "Él tuvo su primer junta en el consejo, que más…." Su voz se fue apagando mientras la respuesta apareció ante sus ojos. "¡Las leyendas! Le contaron las leyendas, ¿verdad?"

Jacob bajo su mirada "él es miembro del consejo de los Quileute ahora, y el consejo decidió que merecía saber la verdad" Él suspiró "sé que ellos-nosotros debimos hablarte primero pero sabíamos que no ibas a aceptar. Me dijeron que no te lo podía contar hasta que el supiera.

"Por supuesto que no iba a aceptar, y por buenas razones como bien tu sabes" siseó Bella. Jasper mando muy despacio pequeñas olas de calma hacia ella. "¿Te das cuenta en el peligro en el que está? ¡Como si los Volturi necesitan más razones para atacarnos de nuevo! ¡ Y aquí estamos nosotros con otro humano al tanto de nuestra existencia!

"¿Cómo Billy?" interrumpió Jacob "¿o Sue, o el anciano Quil? Los miembros del consejo han sabido de la existencia de los vampiros por generaciones, y los hombre lobo también. Charlie no es diferente. Él es miembro del consejo. Le concierne a él también" Él suspiró y miró a Bella directamente a os ojos. "Bells, se cómo te debes estar sintiendo, y si hubiese estado en mi poder, serías tú la que le hubiese contado, pero por favor se razonable. Si lo piensas, ves que es mejor que el que él sepa la verdad."

Bella gruño y volvió a sentarse. Aún estaba enojada, pero no le ayudaba desquitarse con Jacob. Después de todo no era culpa suya tampoco. "Está bien podemos hablar después. Por ahora tenemos asuntos más urgentes que resolver, como que le diremos a Charlie"

Edward miro hacia la ventana "Ellos estarán aquí en unos minutos. Solo tratemos de actuar normal" con esas palabras tomó asiento junto a Bella. Todos reanudaron sus actividades menos Rosalie y Emmett quienes decidieron sentarse en un pequeño sillón al otro lado de la sala. La última cosa que necesitaba Charlie ahora era ver dos vampiros brillando en el sol.

Charlie entro en la casa sin molestarse en tocar la puerta. Sue estaba unos pasos detrás del, debatiendo si debería o no tratar de retenerlo tomando su mano fuertemente. Unos segundos después sus hijos salieron del bosque y pararon junto a ellos lanzando miradas preocupadas a Charlie repetidamente.

Carlisle, quien había escuchado toda la plática desde sui estudio, descendió las escaleras y descendió a los invitados hasta la sala.

Charlie paro por un momento observando al hombre aparentemente joven frente a él tratando de asociarlo con lo que acaba de escuchar. Siempre había pensado bien del doctor, incluso lo había admirado. Le era imposible visualizarlo como un monstruo chupa sangre. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Esme quien le envió una sonrisa reconfortante. ¿Monstruo, verdad? Charlie sacudió la cabeza y entro a la sala. Una sala muy clara de colores pálidos. Siempre se había preguntado por qué los amigos de Jacob le habían apodado "la cripta". ¿Así que esa era la razón? Él sacudió su cabeza nuevamente, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. Ésta no era la razón por la que estaba allí. Su hija lo era.

Bella se acercó vacilante hacia su padre. Charlie no pudo evitar encogerse ante el pensamiento que si hija, su pequeña niña, podría estar resistiendo ahora mismo la urgencia de matarlo. Él se recobró rápidamente, pero Bella ya lo había notado. "¿Estas asustado de mí?" suspiro ella. "¿me odias?" ella no alzo la mirado para ver a su padre.

Charlie se la quedó mirando en estado de shock. ¿Cómo podría pensar tal cosa? Vampiro o no, ella era aún su hija, él no podría odiarla. Después de todo no era su culpa que ella había cambiado a... sus pensamientos retrocedieron al día en que la vio por primera vez en su nuevo cuerpo. "Me dijiste que no tenías otra opción, que hubiese muerto si…" el dejo su frase a la mitad, esperando una respuesta. Bella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos aun en el suelo. "Era la verdad. Debes creerme papa, ellos si me salvaron. En más de una ocasión"

"¿En más de una ocasión?" Charlie repitió lentamente

Exactamente ¿Cuántas veces había Bella estado en una situación en la que debía de ser salvada? "Bella él dijo con seriedad " tú debes saber que yo nunca podría odiarte, pero estoy harto de mentiras. Quiero saber la verdad en esta ocasión"

Bella asintió vacilante y miro a Edward, dejando su escudo por un momento. Podríamos contarle todo de una vez. Él ya sabe demasiado, unos detalles más no lo pondrán en más peligro. Edward solo sonrió y apretó su manó de manera confortante.

"Está bien, pero es una larga historia y no sé por dónde comenzar" musitó Bella.

De repente, un fuerte pum, y un au! De Seth. "¿Por qué fue eso? Preguntó sobando su frente.

"Tal vez alguien decidió poner algo de sentido en esa pequeña cabeza tuya" bromeó Jacob, solo para tener a Nessie golpeando su cabeza. "¿Y por qué fue eso? Preguntó sobando su cabeza. Nessie sonrió inocentemente "pensé que habías dicho que ayudaría" dijo ella ladeando su cabeza "aunque parece que te equivocaste"

Todos prorrumpieron en una carcajada y Jasper no fue el único que sintió que la tensión se disipaba. Charlie miro a su nieta con asombro, pensando cómo alguien, que fue parte de la creación de este pequeño milagro, no podía ser tan malvada. Desde el rabillo del ojo vio que Edward sonrió ligeramente, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

Seth fue el que rio más fuerte. "¿acaso te he dicho que eres mi sobrina postiza favorita? Pregunto. Nessie estaba confundida.

"¡Pero yo soy tu única sobrina-postiza!"

Sonriendo, Seth asintió "Si, pero eres mi favorita de todos modos. Bueno, volviendo al punto, ¿qué fue lo que calló en mi cabeza en primer lugar?" Él recogió cuatro libros aunque estaban desperdigados en el suelo. "Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y "Amanecer" dijo mientras leía los títulos de los volúmenes. "Nunca he escuchado de ellos"

Carlisle de repente miro interesado "Yo no sabía que teníamos esos libros" él dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Tampoco yo" dijo Esme. Los otros solo sacudieron la cabeza, ninguno había escuchado de esos libros antes.

Seth abrió el libro en la cima del montón "oigan, hay una nota aquí" él dijo y lo abrió.

Para Charlie, los Cullen y todos los que están leyendo esto.

Primeramente, yo sé que probablemente están muy confundidos y algo preocupados de lo que se trata esto.

No tienen de que preocuparse, y estos libros les darán una mirada a lo que le paso a Bella en sus dos primero años en Forks, contados de su perspectiva.

Esto debería explicar todo lo que siempre han querido saber y algo más. Estoy segura que a Edward le va a gustar mucho. Deben empezar con "Crepúsculo" y luego "Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer"

Siempre suya,

D.

"¿Qué es esto? Pregunto Emmett, estrechando sus ojos de manera sospechosa, "¿Quién es esta D?"

"Ni idea", murmuro Edward con una sonrisa tan grande que daba miedo. "Pero parece que finalmente sabremos que pensaba Bella de todo esto"

Bella gruño "¡Tú ya sabes lo que pensaba!" esto iba a ser súper embarazoso.

Edward sonrió incluso más, aunque parecía imposible "No todo"

"Bueno, yo definitivamente quiero leerlos" dijo Charlie, quien empezaba a verle el lado divertido al asunto "te quedaras" le pregunto a sus esposa. Sue asintió fervientemente. Ella sabía algo más que Charlie acerca de lo que había sucedido en esos dos años y se dio cuenta d inmediato que él iba necesitar todo el apoyo que le pudiesen brindar. Bella le sonrió, con pensamientos similares rondando por su mente. Sue era una mujer buena y fuerte. Charlie había sido realmente suertudo al encontrarla.

"Yo también me quedare" anuncio Seth. "Edward no es el único que quiere saber lo que pasaba por esa rara mente tuya" le sonrió a Bella.

"también yo" Leah dijo inesperadamente. Aunque su relación con Bella y los Cullen había mejorado en los últimos años, aún era una cortesía cautelosa por el bienestar de Jacob y su hermano. Y a pesar de que ella sabía que ellos podían cuidar de ellos mismos, no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su madre y a Charlie en una casa llena de vampiros. Claro, también debía admitir que ella sentía algo de curiosidad "yo no sé ni la mitad de las cosas que estaban sucediendo, es en realidad molesto"

"Ok" dijo Seth, "pienso que podría de hecho comenzar"

**PREFACIO**

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir,-**

"Por Dios Bella, ¿optimistas como siempre verdad? Bromeo Emmett.

"Cállate y deja que Seth lea" gruño Bella. Y esa era sola la primera oración.

**aunque me habían sobrado los motivos en los últimos meses,-**

Charlie frunció el ceño, lo había temido.

**pero no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado.**

**Con la respiración contenida, contemplé fijamente los ojos oscuros del cazador-**

¿Cazador? Pregunto Charlie preocupado, mientras ambos Edward y Jasper sisearon ante la mención de James**.**

**al otro lado de la gran habitación. Éste me devolvió la mirada complacido.**

**Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo.**

Leah sonrío un poco, aunque pensaba que era algo melodramático, era algo con lo que podía relacionarse.

**Sabía que no afrontaría la muerte ahora de no haber ido a Forks-**

Charlie frunció el ceño de nuevo, pensando que era de alguna manera su culpa. Bella apretó su mano gentilmente.

**pero, aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de esta decisión. Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión.**

**El cazador sonrió de forma amistosa cuando avanzó con aire despreocupado para matarme.**

Charlie no podía soportarlo más "¿¡Que es esto Bella!" En que exactamente la había metido Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza "lo entenderás pronto, papá. Por favor Seth sigue leyendo"

"Allí termino el prefacio" les dijo y volteó la página.

**N/A: sé que es algo injusto enviar solo el prefacio ya que es un capitulo cada semana pero fueron como 6 Paginas de Word y el programa del bi (bachillerato internacional) que tiene mi colegio es súper complicado… tal vez otro día les explique qué tan confuso y difícil es.**

**En el lado positivo todos los días los dejare con una canción que ha estado rondando mi cabeza…a veces serán en ingles otras en español…unas conocidas otras no…**

**"So we back in the club**

**Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)**

**Thank God the week is done**

**I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)"**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: primero que todo yo no soy la dueña de "Crepúsculo" ni de la historia ni de los personajes. Me alegro mucho publicar la introducción y el prefacio por lo que decidí comenzar hoy con el primer capitulo ya que es feriado . Me olvide de decir la vez pasada que cualquier falta ortográfica se debe al argot (lo aprendí en mi clase de lenguaje… o tal vez no preste atención y el término esta mal utilizado) o sea que personas de otros países no lo entenderían por el dialecto desarrollado en diferentes regiones**.

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

**Mi madre me llevó al aeropuerto con las ventanillas del coche bajadas. En Phoenix, la temperatura era de veinticuatro grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto y despejado. **

"ha de ser muy agradable allí" dijo Rosalie suspirando. Bella sintió con la cabeza.

"Tal vez podamos hacer un pequeño viaje uno e estos días" sugirió Emmett. "Solo tenemos que ser precavidos y alejarnos de la gente cuando salga el sol. Después de todo no pudimos disfrutar la ultima vez que estuvimos allí" el agrego tranquilamente.

**Me había puesto mi blusa favorita, sin mangas y con cierres a presión blancos; la llevaba como gesto de despedida. Mi equipaje de mano era un anorak.**

Alice fulmino a Bella con la mirada… "¿un anorak?" prgunto de manera acusadora "¡Se acabo! ¡Cuando terminemos con estos libros te llevare a nueva york a un curso de moda! ¡un anorak! Ella dejo de desporticar pero se escapabn unos susurros y Bella llegó a captar ciertas palabras como "blasfemia" "vergonzoso" y "mi hermana".

Los otros solo rieron a la pequeña vampira enfadada.

**En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. **

"Y por eso nos encanta" dijo Emmett.

"¿Acaso ustedes se vuelven una pila de cenizas al exponerse al sol? Pregunto Charlie tentativamente.

Todos en el cuarto estallaron en carcajadas.

"No…es mas mejor" jadeo Jacob entre risas.

"¡jakie! Usa tu gramática correctamente" regaño Renesmee, por lo que todos rieron incluso mas fuerte.

Finalmente Jasper se clamó lo suficiente para calmar al resto del grupo e indico a Seth a que continuara.

**Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses. Me había visto obligada a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.**

_En realidad, era aun alivio tener una escusa para salir de aquí por unas cuantas semanas,_ pensó Charlie. Edward resoplo ante el pensamiento. Bella le lanzo una mirada interrogante, pero Edward solo sacudió su cabeza.

**Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.**

Charlie, frunció el seño, su previa diversión ya olvidada.

**Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.**

Rosalie suspiró de nuevo.

—**Bella —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.**

**Mi madre y yo nos parecemos mucho, salvo por el pelo corto y las arrugas de la risa. Tuve un ataque de pánico cuando contemplé sus ojos grandes e ingenuos. ¿Cómo podía permitir que se las arreglara sola, ella que era tan cariñosa, caprichosa y atolondrada? Ahora tenía a Phil, por supuesto, por lo que probablemente se pagarían las facturas, habría comida en el frigorífico y gasolina en el depósito del coche, y podría apelar a él cuando se encontrara perdida, pero aun así...**

Emmett se le quedo mirando a Bella "¿Cuál de ustedes es la madre?"

"Renee siempre ha sido algo descuidada" explicó Sue. "La recuerdo de cuando éramos pequeñas. Ella era unos pocos años menor que mi y su madre solía pedirme que la cuidara, cuando estaban en la playa. Debo decir que eso no fue trabajo fácil, pero ella me agradaba" agrego sonriendo

Bella la miró sorprendida. Ella no sabia que ellas habían sido amigas.

—**Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.**

Leah estaba sorprendida. Nunca le había dado mucha importancia a la razón por la cual Bella se había mudado a Forks y se preguntaba por qué haría eso, si ella odiaba tanto el lugar.¿ Acaso de verdad se mudo para que sus padres puedan ser felices?

—**Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.**

—**Sí, lo haré.**

—**Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.**

**Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.**

—**No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.**

**Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.**

**Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.**

Charlie también parecía preocupado por aquello. ¿Significaba que su hija no quería pasar tiempo con el? Bella adivino lo que estaba penando y le sonrió.

"Yo estaba preocupada de que estaríamos sentados en el carro mirando incómodamente hacia las ventanas como un par de tontos, que no saben como mantener una conversación"

Charlie asintió con la cabeza. Él podía entender esa preocupación perfectamente.

**Lo cierto es que Charlie había llevado bastante bien todo aquello. Parecía realmente complacido de que por primera vez fuera a vivir con él de forma más o menos permanente. **

"Por supuesto que lo estaba" dijo Charlie ásperamente. Bella sonrió.

**Ya me había matriculado en el instituto y me iba a ayudar a comprar un coche.**

**Pero estaba convencida de que iba a sentirme incómoda en su compañía. Ninguno de los dos éramos muy habladores que se diga, y, de todos modos, tampoco tenía nada que contarle. **

Charlie asintió de nueva algo más que aliviado.

**Sabía que mi decisión lo hacía sentirse un poco confuso, ya que, al igual que mi madre, yo nunca había ocultado mi aversión hacia Forks.**

**Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles. No lo consideré un presagio, simplemente era inevitable. Ya me había despedido del sol.**

"Ese es un pensamiento positivo" dijo Jasper sonriendo un poco.

"Solo estaba siendo realista" respondió Bella, sonriéndole a su hermano favorito. Aunque amaba los momentos graciosos de bromas con Emmett y Seth, Jasper era con quien ella se podía relacionar más. Más aún ahora, que él no tenía que alejarse de ella para evitar ponerla en peligro, habían descubierto muchas similitudes, como el interés en la lectura y la historia. Sin mencionar que bella estaba siempre tan feliz y la felicidad era algo de lo que no podía apartarse.

Charlie lo miró. Con excepción de Alice, el sabía muy poco acerca de los hermanos de Edward y especialmente si se trataba de Jasper quien siempre había mantenido su distancia. Había algo simplemente… intimidante acerca de su presencia que no podía descifrar. Pero aún su presencia tenía un efecto calmante. Emmett siempre le había parecido el más simple de entender. Ruidoso y alegre, siempre expresaba sus pensamientos (bueno, al menos en los momentos en el que no estaba haciendo bromas de la vida sexual de Bella). Rosalie le confundía. La mitad del tiempo ella era fría y distante, pero a veces (especialmente cuando Nessie estaba incluida) ella podría ser tan alegre y exuberante como la misma Alice. Y Alice… con un pequeño choque se dio cuenta de que la pequeña y dulce Alice, era también una de ellos. Siempre lo había sido… La voz de Seth lo sacó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que él ya había reanudado su lectura.

**Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, lo cual no me extrañó. Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan. **

"Y para las persona malas… es el papá" sonrió Bella. Los otros se rieron de ella, incluido Charlie.

**La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.**

"En serio" murmuraron todos los chicos. Charlie los fulminó con la mirada.

**Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.**

¿Ya te estas tropezando? Preguntó Emmett, su sonrisa haciéndose evidente. Bella gruñó. Esta era la parte que ella no había considerado.

—**Me alegro de verte, Bella —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. **

"Años de practica" dijo Charlie quien también estaba sonriendo. Nessie presionó su mano contra la mejilla de Jacob preguntando, a qué se referían. Edward y Jacob rieron.

"Ya verás" susurró. "Tu madre solía ser la persona mas torpe en la faz del planeta. Bella parecía asesinar a Jacob con su mirada.

**Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?**

—**Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.**

"Sabes que por mi esta bien" le dijo Charlie suspirando. "no me conoces tan bien"

" Pero eres mi padre, quería conocrte"

**Traía pocas maletas. **

Alice gruñó "obviamente"

**La mayoría de mi ropa de Arizona era demasiado ligera para llevarla en Washington. **

"Bueno, supongo que no es una mala excusa. Pero es la razón perfecta para ir de compras"

Bella le puso los ojos en blancos a su hermana.

**Mi madre y yo habíamos hecho un fondo común con nuestros recursos para complementar mi vestuario de invierno, pero, a pesar de todo, era escaso. Todas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.**

—**He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad. ¿Qué tipo de coche?**

**Desconfié de la manera en que había dicho «un coche perfecto para ti» en lugar de simplemente «un coche perfecto».**

"Inteligente" Jasper y Seth rieron.

—**Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.**

— **¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

— **¿Te acuerdas de Billy Black, el que vivía en La Push?**

**La Push es una pequeña reserva india situada en la costa.**

—**No.**

"¿En serio?" preguntó Jacob, Bella negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes. Yo te recordaba perfectamente" él dijo sonriendo. Edward solo sacudió con la cabeza riendo silenciosamente a unas imágenes mentales que experimentaba Jacob. Bella les gruñó a ambos.

—**Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.**

**Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.**

Jacob sonrió de nuevo. Edward no pudo evitar la risa que se le salió. Charlie lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

"¡Oye perrito, definitivamente tienes que contarnos esas historias!" dijo Emmett.

"Oye perrito, definitivamente te mataré si lo haces" gruñó Bella. Jacob tragó saliva.

—**Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.**

— **¿De qué año es?**

**Por la forma en que le cambió la cara, supe que era la pregunta que no deseaba oír.**

—**Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.**

La mayoría de hombres en el cuarto (y Rosalie) resoplaron.

**Esperaba que no me tuviera en tan poca estima como para creer que iba a dejar pasar el tema así como así.**

"No lo creía. Pero esperara que fuera así" dijo Charlie con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No puedes esperar tal cosa viniendo de Bella" dijo Carlisle sonriendo "Ella es la persona mas obstinada que he conocido. Bueno, aunque debe serlo para convivir con Edward" Edward se le quedó viendo a su padre en shock, mientras el resto se reía.

— **¿Cuándo lo compró?**

—**En 1984... Creo.**

— **¿Y era nuevo entonces?**

—**En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.**

"¡Oh mi Dios! Es casi tan viejo como yo" dijo Emmett. Charlie se le quedo mirando.

— **¡Papá, por favor! ¡No sé nada de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.**

"Por eso tenemos a Jake" Bella sonrio a su hombre lobo preferido.

"Sabia que esa era la verdadera razón por la que te juntaste conmigo" Jacob dijo con finjido enojo.

—**Nada de eso, Bella, el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.**

**El trasto, repetí en mi fuero interno. Al menos tenía posibilidades como apodo.**

Algunas personas resoplaron ante ese pensamiento.

— **¿Y qué entiendes por barato?**

**Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.**

—**Bueno, cariño, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.**

**Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.**

**Vaya. Gratis.**

—**No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.**

—**No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.**

**Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:**

Emmett rió "Ustedes son raros"

—**Es estupendo, papá. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.**

**Resultaba innecesario añadir que era imposible estar a gusto en Forks, pero él no tenía por qué sufrir conmigo.**

"No más" Bella le sonrió a Edward.

"Si, todo lo que necesitabas era un vampiro acosador" resopló Emmett.

"Vampiro acosador" preguntó Charlie

Si Bella hubiese podido sonrojase, podrían haberla confundido con un tomate. "Continua leyendo Seth"

**Y a caballo regalado no le mires el diente, ni el motor.**

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Bella. Ella solo sonrió tímidamente.

"Sí, lo sé tengo una mente rara"

—**Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenida —masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.**

**Intercambiamos unos pocos comentarios más sobre el tiempo, que era húmedo, **

Emmett resopló.

**y básicamente ésa fue toda la conversación. Miramos a través de las ventanillas en silencio.**

"Parece que fue exactamente como temías que iba a ser" dijo Seth sonriendo.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "Mas o menos, si, pero no fue tan incomodo como había pensado"

**El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no podía negarlo. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.**

**Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena.**

Trcece personas miraron a Bella como si estuviera loca.

"Sabes que el verde es el color más común en el planeta" Jacob dijo lentamente como si le hablara a una niña de dos años.

"No, es el azul" dijo Bella "Y en Arizona es café. Es prácticamente un desierto"

"Definitivamente tengo que ver ese lugar correctamente"dijo Emmett, moviendo su cabeza.

**Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie. Vivía en una casa pequeña de dos dormitorios que compró con mi madre durante los primeros días de su matrimonio. Ésos fueron los únicos días de su matrimonio, los primeros. Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grandes y redondos y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. **

Bella sonrió ante la descripción de su carro **(n/a: en unos lugares se le dice coche pero me suena raro así que escribiré carro ) **Ella estaba jugando con la idea de pedirle a Jake o a Rosalie que repararan su camioneta. No quería que lo dejaran oxidándose en el garaje cuando se mudaran.

**Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.**

"Bueno eso es una ventaja de La Cosa" sonrió Edward, usando el apodo que Bella había pensado para el carro.

— **¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!**

**Ahora, el día de mañana parecía bastante menos terrorífico. No me vería en la tesitura de elegir entre andar tres kilómetros bajo la lluvia hasta el instituto o dejar que el jefe de policía me llevara en el coche patrulla.**

Todos los adolescentes-tanto vampiros como hombre lobo- se estremecieron ante eso.

"Eran mas sencillo cuando eran más pequeños y pensaban que los coche patrulla eran "increíbles"

Jacob y Seth se le quedaron viendo.

¿Los coche patrulla eran "increíbles"?

¿No se acuerdan chicos? Ustedes literalmente me rogaban para que los llevara a dar una vuelta.

Ahora todo el cuarto se estaba riendo de la expresión horrorizada en las caras de ambos hombre lobo.

—**Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.**

**Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad. La mecedora que tenía desde niña aún seguía en el rincón.**

"Amo esa mecedora" sonrió Nessie. Ahora el cuarto era suyo, cada vez que visitaban a Charlie.

.

"También yo" Bella sonrió a su hija.

**Sólo había un pequeño cuarto de baño en lo alto de las escaleras que debería compartir con Charlie. Intenté no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.**

Leah, quien era la única creatura del sexo femenino que necesitaba el uso de un baño, hizo una mueca.

**Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó sola para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre. Resultaba estupendo estar sola, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento y derramar algunas lágrimas. No estaba de humor para una gran llantina. Eso podía esperar hasta que me acostara y me pusiera a reflexionar sobre lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente.**

Esme lanzó una mirada a su nueva hija y se levantó a darle un abrazo. Bella le sonrió

**El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. **

Carlisle sonrió a Bella "Es en verdad incomodo ¿cierto?" Él se había mudado lo suficiente para saber todo acerca de los pueblos y comunidades pequeñas y sus actitudes usuales ante los extranjeros.

**Yo sería la chica nueva de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.**

**Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor si tuviera el aspecto que se espera de una chica de Phoenix, pero físicamente no encajaba en modo alguno. Debería ser alta, rubia, de tez bronceada, una jugadora de voleibol o quizá una animadora, todas esas cosas propias de quienes viven en el Valle del Sol.**

"Bueno tu si encajas aquí" sonrió Alice.

**Por el contrario, mi piel era blanca como el marfil a pesar de las muchas horas de sol de Arizona, sin tener siquiera la excusa de unos ojos azules o un pelo rojo. Siempre he sido delgada, pero más bien flojucha y, desde luego, no una atleta. Me faltaba la coordinación suficiente para practicar deportes sin hacer el ridículo o dañar a alguien, a mí misma o a cualquiera que estuviera demasiado cerca.**

Emmett se rió "Completamente verdad. Oye, tal vez obtendremos información de ti mientras estás en el gimnasio.

"Será mejor que ni digas nada entonces" gruñó Bella. Emmett solo le correspondió con una sonrisa.

**Después de colocar mi ropa en el viejo tocador de madera de pino, me llevé el neceser al cuarto de baño para asearme tras un día de viaje. Contemplé mi rostro en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el pelo enredado y húmedo. Tal vez se debiera a la luz, pero ya tenía un aspecto más cetrino y menos saludable. Puede que tenga una piel bonita, pero es muy clara, casi traslúcida, por lo que su apariencia depende del color del lugar y en Forks no había color alguno.**

"No, aún no lo tiene" dijo Jake como si lo estuviera comprobando. Bella le puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Eso es algo de vampiro?" preguntó Charlie

"Sip" respondió Jacob por Bella "Sin sangre, sin color"

**Mientras me enfrentaba a mi pálida imagen en el espejo, tuve que admitir que me engañaba a mí misma. Jamás encajaría, y no sólo por mis carencias físicas. Si no me había hecho un huequecito en una escuela de tres mil alumnos, ¿qué posibilidades iba a tener aquí?**

**No sintonizaba bien con la gente de mi edad. Bueno, lo cierto es que no sintonizaba bien con la gente. Punto. **

"No simplemente no te sintonizas con los humanos" le dijo Jacob. "Al menos no con los humanos normales, que no están enamorados o relacionados de alguna forma con creaturas míticas."

"Sabes lo más chistoso es que es cierto" respondió Bella, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Ángela. Extrañaba a su amiga terriblemente.

**Ni siquiera mi madre, la persona con quien mantenía mayor proximidad, estaba en armonía conmigo; no íbamos por el mismo carril. A veces me preguntaba si veía las cosas igual que el resto del mundo. Tal vez la cabeza no me funcionara como es debido.**

Emmett resopló por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero valoraba su propia vida lo suficiente como para emitir un comentario.

**Pero la causa no importaba, sólo contaba el efecto. Y mañana no sería más que el comienzo.**

**Aquella noche no dormí bien, ni siquiera cuando dejé de llorar. **

Esme suspiró. Siquiera pensar en uno de sus hijos en esa situación era insoportable.

**El siseo constante de la lluvia y el viento sobre el techo no aminoraba jamás, hasta convertirse en un ruido de fondo. Me tapé la cabeza con la vieja y descolorida colcha y luego añadí la almohada, pero no conseguí conciliar el sueño antes de medianoche, cuando al fin la lluvia se convirtió en un fino sirimiri.**

**A la mañana siguiente, lo único que veía a través de la ventana era una densa niebla y sentí que la claustrofobia se apoderaba de mí. Aquí nunca se podía ver el cielo, parecía una jaula.**

**El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le di las gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme. **

"Esa es la verdad más grande del planeta" murmuró Edward.

Charlie lo fulminó con la mirada. Había decidido ser razonable, pero no podía evitar pensar que Edward fue lo pero que le sucedió a Bella. El no sabia lo que había sucedido exactamente, pero estaba convencido que bella no hubiese necesitado ser salvada, de no haber sido por Edward. Era Forks, después de todo. ¿Que más podría ser más peligroso para lastimar a Bella? Si la amaba tanto, ¿Por qué no la dejado ir?

**Charlie se marchó primero, directo a la comisaría, que era su esposa y su familia. **

Los ojos de Charlie se ampliaron. Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero era verdad. Desde que Bella y Sue entraron a su vida, había pasado mucho menos tiempo en le trabajo.

**Examiné la cocina después de que se fuera, todavía sentada en una de las tres sillas, ninguna de ellas a juego, junto a la vieja mesa cuadrada de roble. La cocina era pequeña, con paneles oscuros en las paredes, armarios amarillo chillón y un suelo de linóleo blanco. Nada había cambiado. Hacía dieciocho años, mi madre había pintado los armarios con la esperanza de introducir un poco de luz solar en la casa. Había una hilera de fotos encima del pequeño hogar del cuarto de estar, que colindaba con la cocina y era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. La primera foto era de la boda de Charlie con mi madre en Las Vegas, y luego la que nos tomó a los tres una amable enfermera del hospital donde nací, seguida por una sucesión de mis fotografías escolares hasta el año pasado. Verlas me resultaba muy embarazoso. Tenía que convencer a Charlie de que las pusiera en otro sitio, al menos mientras yo viviera aquí.**

"¿Esa es la razón por la que solo desaparecieron un día?" musitó Charlie

Bella parecía como sii fuera a sonrojarse. "Lo siento. No pensé que lo habías notado."

Charlie sonrió" Está bien. No necesitaba fotos cuando estabas viviendo conmigo"

Edward se inclino hacia Bella para susurra en su oído "Puedo verlas"

Bella lo pensó un poco "Si tartas de mantener a Emmett al margen durante el resto del libro. Y te aseguras de que él no las vea" Emmett hizo un mohín.

**Era imposible permanecer en aquella casa y no darse cuenta de que Charlie no se había repuesto de la marcha de mi madre. Eso me hizo sentir incómoda.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Al menos ahora eso había cambiado gracias a Sue.

**No quería llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero no podía permanecer en la casa más tiempo, por lo que me puse el anorak, tan grueso que recordaba a uno de esos trajes empleados en caso de peligro biológico, **

Alice parecía que iba a vomitar, si eso era posible.

**y me encaminé hacia la llovizna.**

**Aún chispeaba, pero no lo bastante para que me calara mientras buscaba la llave de la casa, que siempre estaba escondida debajo del alero que había junto a la puerta, y cerrara. El ruido de mis botas de agua nuevas resultaba enervante. Añoraba el crujido habitual de la grava al andar. No pude detenerme a admirar de nuevo el vehículo, como deseaba, **

Rosalie arqueó una ceja hacia Bella, quien se encogió de hombros.

**y me apresuré a escapar de la húmeda neblina que se arremolinaba sobre mi cabeza y se agarraba al pelo por debajo de la capucha.**

**Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómoda y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí. Bueno, un monovolumen tan antiguo debía de tener algún defecto. La anticuada radio funcionaba, **

Habían unas cuantas mirados sorprendidas alrededor del cuarto, incluso Charlie parecía sorprendido.

**un añadido que no me esperaba.**

**Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas de intercambio en época de vacaciones construidas con ladrillos de color granate. Había tantos árboles y arbustos que a primera vista no podía verlo en su totalidad. ¿Dónde estaba el ambiente de un instituto?, me pregunté con nostalgia. ¿Dónde estaban las alambradas y los detectores de metales?**

"¿En serio tenían esa cosa en Phoenix? Pregunto Emmett. Bella asintió con la cabeza.

"Increíble"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. De verdad que a veces ese chico era realmente raro.

**Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve segura de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como una tonta. De mala gana salí de la cabina calentita del monovolumen y recorrí un sendero de piedra flanqueado por setos oscuros. Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta.**

**En el interior había más luz y se estaba más caliente de lo que esperaba. La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.**

**Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.**

"La Sra. Cope" Edward se estremeció. Sus hermanos rieron, los otros miraban interrogantes.

"A ella le gusta Edward" dijo Alice a manera de explicación.

"Gracias Alice" gruñó Edward mientras los otros reían.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme" dijo Alice sonriendo dulcemente.

"Tienes, razón, no hay motivo en absoluto"

**La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.**

— **¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

—**Soy Isabella Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. La hija de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.**

—**Por supuesto —dijo.**

**Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.**

—**Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.**

**Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks. Le devolví la sonrisa más convincente posible.**

**Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar cuando regresé al monovolumen. Los seguí, me uní a la cola de coches y conduje hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Supuso un alivio comprobar que casi todos los vehículos tenían aún más años que el mío, ninguno era ostentoso. En Phoenix, vivía en uno de los pocos barrios pobres del distrito Paradise Valley. Era habitual ver un Mercedes nuevo o un Porsche en el aparcamiento de los estudiantes. El mejor coche de los que allí había era un flamante Volvo, y destacaba. **

"Y aquí estamos"

**Aun así, apagué el motor en cuanto aparqué en una plaza libre para que el estruendo no atrajera la atención de los demás sobre mí.**

**Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder. **

Jacob resopló mientras Emmett Y Seth reían. Charlie fulminó con la mirada a Edward.

**Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.**

**Mantuve la cara escondida bajo la capucha y anduve hasta la acera abarrotada de jóvenes. Observé con alivio que mi sencilla chaqueta negra no llamaba la atención.**

**Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este. Noté que mi respiración se acercaba a hiperventilación al aproximarme a la puerta. Para paliarla, contuve el aliento y entré detrás de dos personas que llevaban impermeables de estilo unisex.**

**El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité. Se trataba de dos chicas, una rubia de tez clara como la porcelana y otra, también pálida, de pelo castaño claro. Al menos, mi piel no sería nada excepcional aquí.**

"Para nada" rió Alice.

**Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorada como un tomate. Pero al menos me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba difícil mirarme al estar sentada en la última fila, pero se las arreglaron para conseguirlo. **

Emmett y Jasper rieron "Sí, lo sabemos"

**Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando. **

Charlie sacudió su cabeza pero estaba sonriendo.

"¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?" preguntó Bella.

"No es exactamente la mejor de las ideas" respondió Carlisle. "Si alguien se pusiera a revisar tus antiguas ensayos, tendrías bastantes cosas que aclarar. Aunque si te devuelven tus ensayos después de haber sido calificados…" se encogió de hombros.

**Recreé nuestra discusión mientras el profesor continuaba con su perorata.**

**Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, **

"Eric Yorkie" dijo Alice con una voz cantarina. Edward y bella asintieron con la cabeza.

**se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.**

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.**

"Definitivamente Eric" se rió Emmett.

—**Bella —le corregí. En un radio de tres sillas, todos se volvieron para mirarme.**

— **¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.**

—**Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.**

**Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.**

—**Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Gracias.**

**Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoica.**

"No lo estabas" dijeron Alice, Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias!" dijo Bella sarcásticamente.

—**Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.**

—**Mucho.**

—**Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?**

—**Tres o cuatro veces al año.**

—**Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.**

—**Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.**

—**No se te ve muy bronceada.**

—**Es la sangre albina de mi madre.**

Emmett sacudió su cabeza "Eso es malo Bella"

**Me miró con aprensión. Suspiré. No parecía que las nubes y el sentido del humor encajaran demasiado bien. **

"Como dije, malo" repitió Emmett.

**Después de estar varios meses aquí, habría olvidado cómo emplear el sarcasmo.**

**Pasamos junto a la cafetería de camino hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.**

—**En fin, suerte —dijo cuando rocé el picaporte—. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.**

**Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré.**

**El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien habría odiado de todos modos por la asignatura que enseñaba, **

"No te preocupes" dijo Emmett. "Todo el mundo lo odia. Y el también odia a todo el mundo"

"Especialmente a nosotros" agrego Jasper "En realidad, él nos detestaba. Era raro en verdad"

"Nos odia porque sabe que somos mas inteligentes que él" murmuró Edward demasiado bajo para que escuchen los humanos. Charlie miró curiosamente a Jasper. ¿Cómo puede saber que tanto lo odias su profesor?

**fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Balbuceé, me sonrojé y tropecé con mis propias botas al volver a mi pupitre.**

Emmett rió.

**Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien con más coraje que los demás que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general mentí mucho. Al menos, no necesité el plano.**

**Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. **

"Jessica" murmuro bella. Ellas nunca fueron grandes amigas pero al menos todo acabo en una despedida pacífica.

**Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados. No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.**

**Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.**

**Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.**

"Y entran los vampiros"

**Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba. Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención.**

**No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. **

Emmett sonrió.

**Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un aspecto más juvenil **

"¿Juvenil'" pregunto Edward en falsa indignación, pero al mismo tiempo él se estaba preguntando como reaccionaría Charlie a su primer encuentro con Bella.

**que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.**

**Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. **

Rosalie sonrió levemente. Ella sabía que era bella, pero era diferente escucharlo de otros, cuya opinión ella respetaba. Bella nunca había hecho cumplidos a su apariencia, y ella sabia que no era una de las que exageraba.

**Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.**

**Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albina. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas.**

**Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.**

**Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica rubia perfecta o el joven de pelo castaño dorado.**

"Solo es porque te gusta" susurró Emmett.

Los otros no le estaban prestando atención alguna, la mayoría estaban sorprendido todo lo que bella había captado con una mirada.

**Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.**

— **¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.**

**Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró.**

"En cierto modo" murmuró Edward. Los que lo escucharon rieron calladamente.

**Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.**

**Él desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizada de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y él, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.**

Todos se le quedaron mirando a Bella, sorprendidos

"¿Qué?" demandó ella.

"¿Acaso hubo algo de lo que no te percataste?" preguntó Jasper, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa. Bella se encogió de hombros, avergonzada.

**Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.**

—**Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.**

**Miré de soslayo al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos.**

"¿De que hablaban?" preguntó Bella curiosamente.

"Edward nos dijo "Jessica Stanley le está sacando a la Swan, la chica nueva, todos los trapos sucios del clan Cullen"" y yo dije "Espero que lo esté haciendo bien." Contó Emmett.

Y yo conteste "En realidad, es bastante poco imaginativa. Sólo le ha dado un toque escandaloso, nada más. Ni una pizca de terror. Me siento un poco decepcionado."

Jacob y Seth se rieron.

**¡Qué nombres tan raros y anticuados!, pensé. Era la clase de nombres que tenían nuestros abuelos, **

Los hombre lobo sonrieron "No tiene ni idea"

"¿A qué se refieren?" pregunto Charlie cautelosamente. Tenía en realidad una idea de a que se referían.

**pero tal vez estuvieran de moda aquí, quizá fueran los nombres propios de un pueblo pequeño. Entonces recordé que mi vecina se llamaba Jessica, un nombre perfectamente normal. Había dos chicas con ese nombre en mi clase de Historia en Phoenix.**

—**Son... guapos.**

**Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.**

— **¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.**

**Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincera, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.**

— **¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...**

—**Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.**

—**Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.**

"Un poco"

—**Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.**

—**Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.**

—**Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; **

"Si" dijeron todos los Cullen, haciendo una mueca.

**luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.**

Esme le sonrió a Bella "Gracias, querida"

**Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia. Continuaban mirando las paredes y no habían probado bocado.**

— **¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.**

—**No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para una recién llegada como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.**

**Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. **

"Rara combinación" remarcó Jasper "debería decir tu me hiciste sentir curiosidad por un momento también"

Si Charlie estaba confundido antes, ahora lo estaba el doble. Y no solo porque Jasper emanaba su curiosidad a los demás.

**Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser la única recién llegada y, desde luego, no la más interesante.**

"Ah" dijo Jasper. Eso lo explicaba.

**Uno de los Cullen, el más joven, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.**

— **¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo? —pregunté.**

**Lo miré de refilón. Seguía observándome, pero no con la boca abierta, a diferencia del resto de los estudiantes. Su rostro reflejó una ligera contrariedad.**

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Charlie.

"Ya lo veras" sonrió Bella. Edward, por otro lado parecía preocupado. Estaba comenzando a pensar que debía haberle dicho a Charlie acerca de sus poder d leer mentes antes de comenzar a leer el libro.

**Volví a desviar la vista.**

—**Se llama Edward. Es guapísimo, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con él. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguna de las chicas del instituto le parece lo bastante guapa —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho. Me pregunté cuándo la habría rechazado.**

Todos rieron.

"En realidad nunca lo hice ya que ella nuca tuvo el valor de invitarme a salir. Pero si le gustaba fantasear." Se estremeció Edward.

**Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces lo miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.**

**Los cuatro abandonaron la mesa al mismo tiempo, escasos minutos después. Todos se movían con mucha elegancia, incluso el forzudo. Me desconcertó verlos. El que respondía al nombre de Edward no me miró de nuevo.**

**Permanecí en la mesa con Jessica y sus amigas más tiempo del que me hubiera quedado de haber estado sola. No quería llegar tarde a mis clases el primer día. Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Angela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.**

"Ángela era una chica agradable" dijo Alice suspirando. Algunas veces ella su deseaba que se pudieran mantener en contacto con sus amigos humanos. Bella y Edward asintieron.

"Oye Edward, ¿no fue ella la que…" Emmett dejó su oración a la mitad cuando Edward le mando unas de sus "cállate-ahora" miradas.

**Nada más entrar en clase, Angela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. **

"Mala suerte" dijo Seth fingiendo se condescendiente.

"Ni tienes ni idea" murmuro Edward.

**Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.**

**Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. **

"¿Qué?" gritó Nessie. Todos los humanos yu hombre lobo de la habitación tenían una expresión igual de sorprendida. Despues de unos segundos Bella se dio cuenta que nyuna les había contado el efecto que tenia el olor de su sangre en Edward. Y con excepción de Nessie que sabía poco acerca de la tentación por el olor de la sangre, los otros no se había dado cuenta aún de la razón por la que Edward actuaba de esa manera.

"Ya verán muy pronto" murmuró Bella, tomando a Nessie en sus brazos. "Y creeme cuando te digo que el no estaba siendo solo un inbécil"

Jacob miró a ambos sorprendido dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_¿Te tentaba el aroma de su sangre, verdad?_ Pensó Jacob de manera acusadora. Edward solo asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos no dejaban el suelo su cara mostraba mucha vergüenza. Esto era algo que éol no quería que todos se enteraran…y peor aún Jacob. Bella lo abrazó empujándolo hacia sí.

**Pasmada, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. La chica que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.**

Emmett rió un poco, pero fue el único.

**Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.**

"¡Oh!" dijo Seth mirando a Jacob, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Leah y Sue, también se dieron cuenta del problema.

**El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. **

Emmett rió de nuevo, tratando de romper la tensión. Jasper quién notó sus intenciones sonrió, haciendo que todos se relajaran un poco.

**Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdida.**

La mirada acusadora de Charlie tampoco mejoraba. Él no estaba seguro de cuál era el problema pero comenzaba a sospechar.

**No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara. Olí mi pelo con disimulo. Olía a fresas, el aroma de mi champú favorito. Me pareció un aroma bastante inocente. Dejé caer mi pelo sobre el hombro derecho para crear una pantalla oscura entre nosotros e intenté prestar atención al profesor.**

Bella hizo una mueca, dándose cuenta que esto lo empeoraba más aún.

**Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno.**

**No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó aquella postura envarada —sentado al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la camisa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.**

**La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar.**

**¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.**

**No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.**

**Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de él, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».**

Nessie presionó su mano contra la mejilla de su padre. El silencioso _¿por qué?_ podría perfectamente haber sido gritado en su oído.

"No te preocupes chiquita" susurró al oído de su pequeña "Sabes que nunca le haría daño"

"Pero, ¿por qué?" repitió Nessie esta vez usando su voz. Edward la miró tristemente "Fue difícil, muy difícil"

**El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alto de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.**

**Me quedé petrificada en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquino. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.**

"Yo diría" murmuró Leah. Ella tenía el mismo problema.

—**Eres Isabella Swan, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz masculina.**

**Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico guapo, de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.**

Edward gruñó "¡Mike!"

Jacob lo miró "¿Mike? ¿Mike Newton?"

Edward asintió con la cabeza "¿Lo conoces?"

Jake le sonrió a Bella "Nunca nos conocimos. Pero creo que lo entenderás después"

—**Bella —le corregí, con una sonrisa.**

—**Me llamo Mike.**

—**Hola, Mike.**

— **¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?**

—**Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.**

—**Es también mi siguiente clase.**

**Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña.**

**Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día.**

Edward parecía querer decir algo acerca de lo que había leído, pero Bella presionó su dedo índice contra sus labios "Puedes ponerte celoso después"

Algunas personas rieron ante lo que le acababan de decir a Edward.

**Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:**

—**Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Edward Cullen, o qué? Jamás lo había visto comportarse de ese modo.**

Emmett sonrió "Deberías haberlo hecho"

**Tierra, trágame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Edward Cullen. Decidí hacerme la tonta.**

— **¿Te refieres al chico que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? pregunté sin malicia.**

—**Sí —respondió—. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. —No lo sé —le respondí—. No he hablado con él. —Es un tipo raro —Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirse al vestuario—. Si hubiera tenido la suerte de sentarme a tu lado, yo sí hubiera hablado contigo.**

**Le sonreí antes de cruzar la puerta del vestuario de las chicas. Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado.**

**El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. **

Emmett parecía decepcionado.

**En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos.**

**Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol.**

**Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme.**

**Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Charlie consternado. Sospechaba que esto tenía algo que ver con Edward.

"Ya verás" respondió Bella.

**Edward Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. Lo reconocí de nuevo por el desgreñado pelo castaño dorado. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme.**

**Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.**

**No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquel desconocido sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí.**

Nessie se veía triste. Era difícil pensar que sus padres se odiaban.

Ambos la estrecharon en un abrazo.

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó los cabellos sobre la cara. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Edward Cullen se envaró y se giró —su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo— para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos.**

"¿Estás diciendo que en realidad si tienes instintos de supervivencia?" preguntó Edward en fingido estado de shock. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó un poco más a él.

**La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:**

—**Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.**

**Giró sobre sí mismo sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta.**

**Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio —por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado— y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.**

— **¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? —me preguntó de de forma maternal.**

—**Bien —mentí con voz débil.**

**No pareció muy convencida.**

Seth paró de leer. "Ese fue el fin del capitulo" dijo.

Carlisle miró al reloj, se estaba haciendo tarde, pero pensó que no era el mejor momento para parar de leer. "Creo que deberíamos leer un capitulo más antes de que se oscurezca" todos accedieron y Bella cogió el libro.

"Quiero leer el siguiente capítulo, ya que es de mi perspectiva después de todo"

Todos aceptaron.

"El siguiente capitulo se llama "Libro Abierto""

**NA2: la gallina turuleca ha puesto un huevo ha puesto dos ha puesto tres, la gallina turuleca ha puesto cuatro, ha puesto seis…**

**Tal vez demore un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo porque entro en exámenes…el bachillerato no es fácil! pobre de mi… ok bye (pd: no quería ser pesimista y terminar con carita triste jejeje…tal ves solo tal vez piensen que soy rara pero esta bien, lo admito)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: "Crepúsculo" no es mio. Perdonen si esto llega tarde… saben que es escribir 10 págs.… respuesta: FEO! Y toma millón tiempo que no puedo desperdiciar…pero no se preocupen por eso es parte de mi naturaleza seguir con lo comenzado así que no lo dejare (sin embrujarlo).**

**LIBRO ABIERTO**

**El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.**

Emmett miró a Edward "ok… ¿cuál de ellas se debe a ti?

Edward solo se encogió de hombros.

**Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente mientras Eric, el que parecía miembro de un club de ajedrez, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Me sentí halagada. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.**

**Fue peor porque estaba agotada. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. **

Emmett resopló "Tiene sentido"

**Y fue peor porque Edward Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.**

"Já" dijo Jacob "Parece que lo hiciste peor"

Edward sonrió "¿Al no estar allí?"

Eso calló a Jacob.

**Que llegara la hora del almuerzo —y con ella las coléricas miradas de Cullen— me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobardica de El mago de Oz era Terminator.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Dice una de las personas mas valientes que conozco"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, ella nunca se había considerado valiente, pero el resto de las personas en el cuarto se sorprendieron de la reacción de ella.

Todos estaban pensando la misma cosa _La chica anda con un vampiro y, ¿cree que es cobarde?_

**Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Jessica —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero él no los acompañaba.**

Seth miró sorprendido a Edward. _¿Tan mal?_ Él sabía que Edward era uno de los vampiros que mejor control tenía sobre si mismo. Si pasó tan mal estando cerca de Bella, ¿cómo lo soportaban los otros?

Edward solo hizo una mueca en vez de contestar.

**Mike nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Jessica parecía eufórica por la atención, y sus amigas pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísima mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que él acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas.**

**Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaba el tiempo.**

**Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Mike, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros golden retriever, **

Todos rieron un poco ante eso.

"Es verdad, este tipo actúa más como un perro que yo" Rió Jacob.

"Difícil de imaginar" olfateó Rosalie. Aunque había aceptado a Jacob como parte de su familia, aún lo molestaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, como lo hacía con Edward.

**me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Edward Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Mike me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. **

"¿Allí fue cuando nos conocimos?" pregunto Jacob a Bella.

"Si, pero si recuerdo correctamente fue pospuesto varias veces así que no se cuando pase en el libro"

**Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrado y se fue a sentar al lado de una chica con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes y una horrenda permanente. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Mike, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicos que fueran más amables de la cuenta.**

"Los chicos no te perseguían en Phoenix?" preguntó Rosalie algo sorprendida. Cuando había superado sus celos, se había dado cuenta de que Bella era en realidad binita en su callada y tímida manera. Sabía que a los chicos le atraía, no ser dejados atrás por locas cheerleaders.

"No en verdad" respondió Bella, algo sorprendida también. "En mi antigua escuela no era nada especial, como dije, no tengo ningún trato."

Charlie hizo una mueca. La mitad de él deseaba que las cosas huciesen quedado de esa forma. En realidad a él no le gustaba la idea de todos esos adolescentes andando tras su Bella. Sin mencionar a esos adolescentes monstruos.

**El tener la mesa para mí sola y la ausencia de Edward supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia. Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Deja a Bella que se sienta egoísta al preocuparse por molestar a un chico."

Bella le lanzó una mirada "¡Honestamente Alice, No soy tan mala!"

"por supuesto que no, eres demasiado buena"

Bella fulminó con la mirada a Alice, después decidió prendar en llamas su guardarropas.

"¿Y ahora?" Alice sonrió

Bella suspiró. Charlie estaba confundido de nuevo. Lo había estado muy constantemente últimamente. ¿Había algo más que no le estaban diciendo?

**Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amigo, el golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi bolsa para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario.**

**La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y beicon,**

"Aunque esos fueron tal vez los mejores huevos con beicon que he comido jamás. Suspiró Jacob. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco hambriento.

"Bueno he tenido años de años de práctica" murmuró Charlie. Bella se sintió muy aliviada que Sue ordenara en esa cocina ahora.

**por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia. El se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.**

**Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo;**

Alice achicó sus ojos.

**pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. **

"Pos supuesto, nos viste Alice" dijo Edward.

**Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos. **

La mayoría de personas trataban de no sonreír ante la expresión de ALICE.

"No si puedo intervenir en ello"

**El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.**

**No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.**

**Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus.**

**El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. **

Alice sacudió con la cabeza "¿Cómo puedes soportar ese lugar, acaso no te has fijado como huele?

Bella se encogió de hombros. No había estado allí después de convertida.

**En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba.**

**Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico.**

**Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes, me puse un chándal seco, me recogí la melena en una coleta y abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. **

"Todos de mi madre, por supuesto" sonrió Bella.

"¿Te mantuviste en contacto con tus compañeros de Phoenix?" preguntó Jasper.

"No mucho2 respondió Bella. "Nos escribíamos a veces, solo para preguntar como iban las cosas, o algo así." Se encogió de hombros "Fuera de vista, fuera de la mente. Y considerando que no le podía contar cosas realmente importantes, no había mucho que contar…"

**Mi madre me había escrito.**

**Bella:**

**Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.**

**Mamá**

**Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. **

"Cuando llegaba a casa" Bella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo levemente.

**Decía:**

**¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas? Mamá.**

**El último era de esa mañana.**

**Isabella:**

"¡Alguien está en problemas!" gritaron Emmett y Jacob y luego se miraron sorprendidos.

Seth se puso a reír.

**Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.**

**Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.**

**Mamá:**

**Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.**

**Bella**

**Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.**

**Mamá:**

**Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.**

**Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.**

**Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.**

**Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.**

**Bella**

**Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas **

Todos en el cuarto pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"¿Acaso no te aburres de ese libro?" Preguntó Edward exasperado.

"No" Bella sonrió.

**por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.**

— **¿Bella? —gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.**

**¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.**

"oh. Yo puedo nombrar unas cuantas personas sonrió Emmett.

"¿Como quien?" preguntó Charlie bruscamente antes e que Bella pudiera decir algo.

"Oh, no tienes idea de cuantas personas han usado la ventana de Bella como entrada" Emmett dijo, ignorando las miradas fulminantes que recibía de Edward y Bella.

"¿Quién?" repitió Charlie enojado. Bella se dio cuenta que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

"Si quieres saber, entonces, Alice, Edward, Jasper Jacob, y unas cuantas personas no identificadas." Respondió Bella oprimiendo un escalofrío ante la mención de los neófitos. "Y cálmate papa, la mayoría solo quería decir unas cuantas palabras breves"

"Con excepción de Eddie" murmuró Edward, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para decirlo tan bajo que Charlie no escuchara.

—**Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.**

—**Gracias.**

**Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niña, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante madura como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimida como para suicidarme.**

Charlie se estremeció. Hace unos meses no solo había sacado las balas, sino que las había escondido para no dar a Bella ninguna idea. Vio que la cara de Edward se retorcía. El chico se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado pensando. Bien por él.

— **¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.**

**Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.**

Esme rió un poco.

"¿Que comían ustedes entonces?"

Charlie sonrió avergonzado "A veces tenía muy buenas ideas, pero generalmente salíamos a comer"

Bella rió "Algunas cosas nunca cambian. ¿Por qué crees que aprendí a cocinar?

—**Filete con patatas —contesté para tranquilizarlo.**

Charlie parecía avergonzado. Sue sonrío

**Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa.**

**Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.**

—**Huele bien, Bella.**

—**Gracias.**

**Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.**

—**Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho alguna amiga? —me preguntó mientras se echaba más.**

—**Tengo unas cuantas clases con una chica que se llama Jessica y me siento con sus amigas durante el almuerzo. Y hay un chico, Mike, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.**

**Con una notable excepción.**

—**Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.**

Edward hizo una mueca.

— **¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? —pregunté vacilante.**

— **¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.**

Todos lo Cullen sonrieron a Charlie, quien parecía algo incomodo. Sabía que esto se pondría incluso peor.

—**Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caigan demasiado bien.**

**El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.**

— **¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo! —murmuró—. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí —continuó en voz más alta—. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.**

Hubo un gran silencio. Sue (y Charlie) eran las únicas personas que no estaban sorprendidas.

Alice le sonrió a Charlie "Wow, esto es lo más agradable que alguien haya dicho de nosotros."

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza. Carlisle miró a Charlie a los ojos. "Sabes, Charlie, esto de verdad significa mucho para nosotros. Aún si tu… hayas cambiado de parecer acerca de ciertas cosas que dijiste" Charlie hizo un extraño movimiento, algo entre asentir y negar con la cabeza.

Jasper notó su incomodidad e indicó a Bella para que siguiera leyendo.

**Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente.**

**Di marcha atrás.**

—**Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos —añadí para hacerles un cumplido.**

—**Tendrías que ver al doctor —dijo Charlie, y se rió—. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.**

"¿En serio?" rió Esme, gruñendo en broma. No podía culparlos.

**Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotada, me dormí enseguida.**

**El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto.**

**Edward Cullen no volvió a la escuela.**

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera? Pregunto Seth.

"Estuve de vuelta el Lunes" respondió Edward.

"Por suerte" murmuró Bella, pensando acerca del martes siguiente.

**Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin él. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Mike. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y secas.**

Nessie, quien había regresado a su asiento junto a Jacob, puso su mano en su mejilla, mostrándole el fuego de la madera a la deriva. Me gusta, pensó. Jacob sonrió. El tratado no tenía tanta validez ahora, él ya había llevado a Nessie a la playa y le había enseñado todo allí. Incluso había visto a unos hombre lobo, saltando del acantilado y había asustado a Bella de muerte saltando tras ellos. No que se preocupara por la caída, pero aún era humana y no podía respirar debajo del agua. Pero, aparentemente, como otras cosas ella podía nadar perfectamente bien.

**Cuando llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Edward estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera la culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer.**

**Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.**

"Nunca fui a Seattle, después de todo" remarcó Bella.

"Mejor, se hizo muy peligrosa en poco tiempo" dijo Charlie. "¿Se acuerdan de todos esos asesinatos?"

La mayoría de personas en el cuarto se estremecieron ante la idea. Charlie lo noto, pero pensó que sería mejor no pregunta.

**Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien.**

**Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Mike se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones.**

**En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómoda de lo que había creído. Más satisfecha de lo que hubiera esperado jamás.**

**Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.**

— **¡Vaya! —Exclamó Mike—. Nieva.**

"¿En serio, Sherlock?" dijo Jacob sarcásticamente. Edward suprimió una sonrisa.

Carlisle sonrió ante la mención del famosos detective, quien la mayoría de personas creían que era un personaje ficticio. E l tuvo la suerte de conocerlo brevemente…pero esa historia era para otro tiempo.

**Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.**

— **¡Uf!**

**Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo. Mike se sorprendió.**

Nessie se veía sorprendida "¿No te gusta la nieve?" preguntó en voz alta.

"Si, ahora" sonrió Bella. Convertirse en vampiro definitivamente cambió su manera de ver las cosas, incluso el clima. "Pero para ese tiempo no me gustaba mucho el frio y la humedad"

— **¿No te gusta la nieve?**

—**No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva —obviamente—. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.**

"¿Extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón?" sonrió Emmett "Definitivamente tienes una mente rara pequeña hermana.

Bella fue muy madura y le sacó la lengua. Charlie los miró sorprendidos. Nunca había visto a Bella actuar así. Pero pensándolo bien Emmett podría sacar el lado infantil de cualquier persona.

— **¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? —me preguntó con incredulidad.**

— **¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.**

Todos rieron.

**Mike se rió. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.**

Edward rió "Hazme acuerdo de agradecer a Eric si alguna vez lo vemos de nuevo" De todos los admiradores de Bella, él era el más aceptable. Al menos, él era el más astuto como para alejarse cuando le decían que no.

—**Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? —continué andando sin dejar de hablar—. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.**

**Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada.**

**Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines.**

**Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester.**

Charlie no pudo evitar sonreír. "Por algo creo que no te habría servido de mucho" Emmett y Edward rieron.

"No lo se! Sonrió Seth. Bella es como una profesional con esto de "escudarse", ¿a que si Bella? Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Bella.

Bella le devolvió el guiño, aunque secretamente concordaba con Charlie.

**Jessica se rió de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve.**

Edward se rió e nuevo "Ella si tenía algunos instintos de supervivencia. Te veías de verdad aterradora"

Charlie le miró sospechosamente "' ¿Cómo lo sabes"?

"Estaba de regreso" dijo Edward simplemente.

**Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificada. La ocupaban cinco personas.**

**Jessica me tomó por el brazo.**

— **¡Eh! ¿Bella? ¿Qué quieres?**

**Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí misma que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibida. No había hecho nada malo.**

— **¿Qué le pasa a Bella? —le preguntó Mike a Jessica.**

—**Nada —contesté—. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.**

**Me puse al final de la cola.**

— **¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.**

—**La verdad es que estoy un poco mareada —dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.**

**Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies.**

**Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Mike me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. **

"Es un chico agradable" remarcó Charlie. _¿Por qué Bella no pudo enamorarse de él?_

Emmett resopló ante ello.

"No lo creerías tan agradable si supieras la forma en la que fantaseaba acerca de Bella" dijo Edward sin pensar.

Charlie lentamente comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo. Bella y Carlisle lo miraron preocupadamente.

"¿¡Estás tratando de decir… que este…este…chico… fantaseaba acerca de mi pequeña niña!¿ Y hablaba de ello?

Bueno…e realidad no pensaba que alguien lo iba a escuchar" dijo Edward cautelosamente "Pero, básicamente, si"

Tomó toda la concentración de Jasper el mantener a Charlie lo suficientemente clamado como para no tener un infarto o ir corriendo a arrestar a Mike. No le ayudaba el hecho de que no le hubiese afectado si lo hubiera hecho.

**Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza fingiendo estar triste "Escapándose Bella. De verdad"

Bella sonrió a su hermano. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo para clamar a Charlie.

**Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.**

**Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era una cobarde.**

**Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza.**

**Se reían. Edward, Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice y Rosalie retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas. Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no.**

Rosalie rió silenciosamente.

"Al menos no viste la parte en la que Emmett trató de actuar normal y tiró una bola de nieve contra la pared al otro lado del cuarto" Bella se rió.

"¿Cuál se agrietó, la bola o la pared?

"Ambas"

Ahora todos estaban riéndose, menos Charlie, qu9ien solo miraba a Emmett.

**Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Edward con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. Lo examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de él.**

"Color de hojos" murmuró Bella. Jasper estaba sorprendido.

"Viste eso aún estando lejos?"

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No sabía la diferencia, solo sabía que algo era diferente.

—**Bella, ¿a quién miras? —interrumpió Jessica, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.**

**En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Edward centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.**

**Ladeé la cabeza para que el pelo me ocultara el rostro, aunque estuve segura de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que le vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.**

Seth rió, sabiendo lo que esto significaba. _Pobre chico está tratando de descifrar la razón por la que no puede leer sus pensamientos._

La mueca de Edward fue suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas.

—**Edward Cullen te está mirando —me murmuró Jessica al oído, y se rió.**

—**No parece enojado, ¿verdad? —tuve que preguntar.**

—**No —dijo, confusa por la pregunta—. ¿Debería estarlo?**

—**Creo que no soy de su agrado —le confesé. Aún me sentía mareada, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.**

—**A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.**

—**No le mires —susurré.**

**Jessica se rió con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a emplear la fuerza si era necesario.**

Jacob rió "Tienes razón Edward, ella si tiene ciertos instintos de supervivencia. Especialmente si consideras cuan violenta Bella es." Hizo una mueca.

Todos rieron ante eso, incluso Nessie, quien aún no sabía acerca del puñetazo que le había dado a Jacob, pero recordaba perfectamente su reacción ante su apodo.

**Mike nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Jessica asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Mike dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que él sugiriera. Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío.**

Jacob rió "Me hubiese gustado ver eso"

"Bueno, que pena que la nieve se derritió mucho antes de que comenzara la clase de gimnasia." Dijo Bella. Ya comenzaba a molestarse con Jacob y sabía que solo sería peor cuando comenzara a salir con Edward.

**Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo misma. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadado. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.**

**No me apetecía nada que Mike me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve**

Los chicos rieron "Mala suerte pobre Mickey"

**, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia.**

**Mike no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro.**

**Ya en clase, comprobé aliviada que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.**

—**Hola —dijo una voz tranquila y musical.**

**Levanté la vista, sorprendida de que me hablara.**

"Si, ¿por qué lo hiciste" preguntó Leah "O sea, sin ofender pero después de lo que pasó el capítulo anterior no tiene mucho sentido."

"Primero quería tranquilizarla y quitarle la idea de la forma en la que había actuado la vez pasada" explicó Edward "pero debo admitir que me sentía curioso" Con sus dedos, dio unos golpecitos a su frente para que Leah entendiera "Y cuanto más hablaba con ella, más curioso me sentía"

**Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.**

—**Me llamo Edward Cullen —continuó—. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.**

**Estaba confusa y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.**

— **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —tartamudeé.**

**Se rió de forma suave y encantadora.**

—**Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.**

**Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como una tonta.**

—**No, no, me refería a que me llamaste Bella.**

**Pareció confuso.**

— **¿Prefieres Isabella?**

—**No, me gusta Bella —dije—, pero creo que Charlie, quiero decir, mi padre, debe de llamarme Isabella a mis espaldas, porque todos me llaman Isabella —intenté explicar, y me sentí como una completa idiota.**

"Lo siento" sonrió Charlie "Si hubiese sabido que te molestaba no hubiese usado tu nombre completo" Bella le dedicó una mueca. Lo ultimo que hubiese querido es que Charlie le explicara a todos en el pueblo como llamarla o como actuar ante ella. Charlie, por supuesto, sabía esto.

—**Oh.**

**No añadió nada. Violenta, desvié la mirada.**

**Gracias a Dios, el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Intenté prestar atención cuando explicó que íbamos a realizar una práctica. Las diapositivas estaban desordenadas. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.**

—**Empezad —ordenó.**

— **¿Las damas primero, compañera? —preguntó Edward.**

**Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como una tonta.**

—**Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.**

**La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.**

"No estaba pensando si te había asustado"

—**No —dije, sonrojada—, yo lo hago.**

**Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.**

—**Profase —afirmé con aplomo.**

— **¿Te importa si lo miro? —me preguntó cuando empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.**

**Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.**

"Aww…" dijo Alice "¿Acaso no es tan adorable?"

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Claro" dijo sarcásticamente "Corriente eléctrica. Realmente adorable"

Bella le golpeó en la cabeza. "Podrías parar?

Jacob se encogió de hombros. Él sabía que no pararía de cualquier modo. Charlie había comenzado a sentirse algo mareado y las bromas alegres eran precisamente lo que necesitaba"

—**Lo siento —musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrada mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.**

—**Profase —asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.**

—**Anafase —murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba.**

**Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.**

— **¿Puedo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí.**

**Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.**

Edward rió "¿Querías que me equivocara? Preguntó Edward, sus ojos centelleando.

Bella pretendió que lo consideraba "Hmm… De este modo hubiese estado segura de que eras humano"

Todos rieron. Edward los ignoró "Y, ¿querías que yo fuese humano?"

Bella volvió a parecer ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

"Nop"

— **¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? —extendí la mano sin mirarle.**

**Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:**

—**Interfase.**

**Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras él miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos.**

**Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa.**

**Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Edward... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.**

— **¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? —le solté sin pensarlo.**

"Entonces si lo notaste" remarcó Jasper. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. No habría imaginado que hubiese sido posible para un humano darse cuenta de tantas cosas, pero tendrían que ser mas cuidadosos de ahora y en adelante. Bella no sería la única persona observadora que conocieren.

"Solo porque estaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos y recordaba claramente sus miradas fulminantes de la vez pasada"

**Mi inesperada pregunta lo dejó perplejo.**

—**No.**

—**Vaya —musité—. Te veo los ojos distintos.**

**Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.**

**De hecho, estaba segura de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vividamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérico. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo cobrizo. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loca en el sentido literal de la palabra.**

Charlie miró los ojos de Edward. La palabra "ocre" no hubiese sido la que hubiera usado, eran oscuros, casi castaños, pero aun tenían un tinte dorado. Al ver alrededor se dio cuenta que el resto de los Cullen tenían los ojos similares, aunque variando entre los tonos caramelo y negro. Se pregunto como es que no lo había notado antes. Y podría haber jurado que los ojos de Bella eran castaños ayer… tal vez era ella la que usaba lentes de contacto **(n/a: jejeje otra vez yo, la palabra "lentillas" no me gusta mucho, no estoy acostumbrada a ella)**

**Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.**

—**En fin, Edward, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Isabella también mirase por el microscopio?**

Charlie parecía molesto, "¿No creía que tu podrías saber las respuestas?" Bella le sonrió a su padre.

—**Bella —le corrigió él automáticamente—. En realidad, ella identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.**

**El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.**

Charlie resopló.

— **¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? —preguntó.**

**Sonreí con timidez.**

—**Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.**

— **¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?**

—**Sí.**

**El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.**

— **¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?**

—**Sí.**

—**Bueno —dijo después de una pausa—. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio.**

**Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.**

—**Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.**

Alice sacudió la cabeza "¡El clima, Edward! ¿En serio?"

Edward sonrió con su sonrisa torcida "Es un tema segura. No es que tuviese experiencia en hacer pequeñas pláticas"

**Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.**

Edward sonrió ante eso. Charlie lo miró y se pregunto si en verdad era posible que las hubiese escuchado. Pero, ¿no había dicho Bella que ellos estaban sentados al otro lado de la cafetería? _Debe ser algo de vampiros._

—**En realidad, no —le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.**

—**A ti no te gusta el frío.**

**No era una pregunta.**

—**Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.**

—**Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.**

—**Ni te lo imaginas —murmuré con desaliento.**

**Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinado con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.**

—**En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?**

**Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como él.**

"¡Edward!" le reprendió Esme gentilmente. Edward parecía avergonzado.

"Ya había decidido que no hablaría más con ella, así que pensé que podría obtener la mayor cantidad de información, sabiendo que ella sería lo suficientemente gentil como para responder siempre y cuando yo sea lo suficientemente grosero como para preguntar"

"¿Por qué no querías hablar con ella de nuevo?" demandó Charlie

"Ya había hablado con ella, más de lo que había hablado con otro estudiante. No nos relacionamos con otros. Es tan doloroso como peligroso "respondió Edward. Era cierto. El mudarse constantemente no era fácil, y hacer amigos para despedirse después de un par de años, hubiese sido peor.

Los hombre lobo y Sue miraron a los vampiros, mitad sorprendidos, mitad apenados. Nunca se habían puesto a pensar eso.

—**Es... complicado.**

—**Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.**

**Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.**

—**Mi madre se ha casado.**

—**No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpático—. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?**

—**El pasado mes de septiembre —mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.**

—**Pero él no te gusta —conjeturó Edward, todavía con tono atento.**

—**No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.**

— **¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?**

**No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.**

—**Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional —casi sonreí.**

"Unas de las razones por las que me agrada el tipo" sonrió Charlie. Había conocido a Phil brevemente, pero había desarrollado un afecto por él. No solo cuidaba de Raneé, pero también quería a Bella, viendo que era amable con ella"

— **¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.**

—**Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él —fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. **

"Trataba de entenderte, pero no estaba logrando mi objetivo"

**Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.**

—**No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.**

**Frunció el ceño.**

—**No lo entiendo —confesó, y pareció frustrado.**

"Ni te lo imaginas" murmuró Edward, con una expresión frustrada ante la memoria.

**Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.**

—**Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie —concluí con voz apagada.**

—**Pero ahora tú eres desgraciada —señaló.**

— **¿Y? —repliqué con voz desafiante.**

La mayoría de las personas en el cuarto rieron o pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Leah estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender el significado tras las palabras que acaba de escuchar. Siempre había consideraba Bella como una persona egoísta, que jugaba con los sentimientos de los demás, poniendo a las personas alrededor suyo en peligro y causándoles aflicción. Incluso su deseo de morir por Renesmee le había parecido egoísta, no había pensado en el grave dolo que causaba a los que la querían. Ahora, escuchando cosas como esas, no podía evitar pensar que fuego algo injusta. Deseaba tener tiempo para meditar acerca de las cosas, pero Bella ya había comenzado a leer tratando de ignorar las reacciones que se daban en el cuarto.

—**No parece demasiado justo.**

**Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.**

— **¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.**

—**Creo haberlo oído antes —admitió secamente.**

"Sí, lo creo" remarcó Edward en el mismo tono que había usado en el libro.

Otros vampiros resoplaron ante ello. Ellos lo sabían todo acerca de la injusticia de la vida.

—**Bueno, eso es todo —insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.**

**Me evaluó con la mirada.**

—**Das el pego —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.**

**Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como una niña de cinco años, y desvié la vista.**

Emmett rió "debiste haberlo hecho"

Así que Bella lo hizo.

— **¿Me equivoco?**

**Traté de ignorarlo.**

—**Creo que no —murmuró con suficiencia.**

— **¿Y a ti qué te importa? —pregunté irritada. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.**

—**Muy buena pregunta —musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo mismo; **

Edward asintió con la cabeza "No esperaba que escucharas eso"

**pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.**

**Suspiré, mirando enfurruñada la pizarra.**

— **¿Te molesto? —preguntó. Parecía divertido.**

**Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.**

—**No exactamente. Estoy más molesta conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto.**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

—**Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.**

**A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y él había intuido, parecía sincero.**

"¡Es que lo estaba siendo!" rió Emmett. "No tienes ni idea de cuan frustrado estaba por ello. Pensó que estaba perdiendo su don"

Bella hizo una mueca en respuesta.

—**Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes —contesté.**

—**Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.**

Charlie entrecerró los ojos. Todos estaban hablando acerca de algo similar. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que Edward podía leer la mente más de lo que era humanamente posible. NO que había algo humano en el chico… Lo miró para ver si presentaba alguna reacción frente a sus sospechas, pero parecía completamente ensimismado con el mechón de cabello de Bella con el que estaba jugando, Jasper, por otro lado, miraban entre ambos y trataba de evitar una sonrisa. Ha, raro.

**El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquel chico guapo y estrafalario que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorto, pero ahora, al mirarlo de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.**

"Escucharte hablar era suficientemente cautivador como para mantener mi mente alejada de tu aroma "murmuró Edward suavemente para que ningún humano escuchara.

**Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos.**

**Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Edward se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente.**

**Mike acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.**

Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Jacob estaba literalmente en el piso riendo y jadeando.

"Golden Retriever…meneando…el rabo... ¡já!"

Charlie también estaba riendo, pero escuchando a Jacob hablando de "rabos" reducía un poco su diversión.

— **¡Qué rollo! —gimió—. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañero!**

"¡Que chico más insolente!" gruñó Charlie, olvidando su diversión. Aún estaba muy enojado con Mike.

—**No tuve ninguna dificultad **

"¡Eso, dile!"

—**dije, picada por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí—: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.**

—**Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable —comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacido.**

"Por supuesto" Edward sonrió. Algunos de los pensamientos de Mike eran bastante agresivos en el momento. Aunque le hubiese gustado ver que se atrevía a realizarlos. O tal vez no. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil no tirarlo en el inodoro en circunstancias normales.

**Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:**

—**Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.**

**No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Mike mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy caballerosamente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba servir.**

Nessie hecho una risita y presionó su mano contra la mejilla de su mamá y le mostró, cuan difícil era imaginarla siendo torpe. Bella le sonrió. Al menos, esto era algo en que su cuerpo e vampiro no la decepcionó.

**La lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Abrí la cremallera del impermeable, bajé la capucha y ahuequé mi pelo mojado para que se secara mientras volvía a casa.**

**Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Edward Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. **

"Bella" dijo Charlie sacudiendo su cabeza, decepcionado. Era un policía, después de todo.

Bella tuvo la decencia de verse arrepentida. "Lo siento, papá. Fue tonto de mi parte. Al menos no sucedió nada." _Por ahora._ Ella pensó de repente que el incidente con Tyler pasaría al siguiente día. Esperaba que Charlie no se molestara tanto cuando se diera cuenta cuan cerca estuvo de morir. Por otro lado, lo haría más amable con Edward.

**Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra. **

Emmett rió "Tienes razón. La cosa es tan fuerte como un tanque de guerra" Bella sonrió.

**Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que lo vi reírse cuando le miré de soslayo.**

Bella cerró el libro. "Se acabó el capitulo. Y casi es medianoche" miro a Renesmee, cuyos ojos se cerraban de tanto en tanto.

Charlie asintió vacilante "Deberíamos ir a casa" él dijo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el libro.

"Trabajas mañana?" preguntó Bella.

Charlie negó con la cabeza. "Aún tengo unos cuantos días de vacaciones"

"Entonces, podemos seguir leyendo en la mañana" dijo Carlisle "¿Les parece?"

Nadie tenía ninguna objeción, así que decidieron estar de regreso para las nueve en punto.

"¿Ustedes vienen con nosotros? Preguntó Charlie a Seth y LEAH.

"Mejor corremos" respondió Seth. Leah asintió con la cabeza. Era obvio que Charlie y Sue necesitaban tiempo a solas.

"Yo iré con ustedes" dijo Jacob, dándole a Renesmee un abrazo de despedida. Tres hombre lobo corrieron hacia el bosque., en un acuerdo silenciosos manteniendo sus formas humanas, para poder gozar de privacidad con sus pensamientos.

Charlie no dijo una palabra desde que se sentó en le carro. Estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, acerca de Bella y que la habría llevado a tomar aquel camino. ¿Qué situaciones de vida o muerte hablaban? ¿Qué tenía Renesmee que ver con ello? Eso llevaba sus pensamientos hacia Edward. Por más descontento que haya estado con Edward, siempre había pensado que en el fondo era un buen chico. Era agradable, amable y era obvio que amaba mucho a Bella. ¿Por qué habría querido tal destino para alguien a quien amaba? ¿Por qué habría querido tal destino para si mismo? ¿O no lo quería? ¿Qué pasó que convirtió a ese buen joven en un monstruo de las peores pesadillas? ¿O a Carlisle, con su paciencia infinita; o a Alice con su dulzura y felicidad? ¡Que clase de definición se le daba a la palabra "monstruo" de cualquier manera?

Alguien puso una mano sobre su hombro. Desvió la mirada de la carretera por un momento y miró en aquellos ojos oscuros y preocupados.

"¿Sue?" preguntó suavemente.

"¿Si?"

"¿Tu piensas, tu sabes si Bella es feliz?" había preguntado la cuestión más importante.

Sue estuvo en silencio por unos minutos. Había visto a los Cullen antes, en algunas ocasiones. Pero siempre había sido con Charlie, cuando escondían su verdadera naturaleza, actuando de la forma más normal posible. Pero sus hijos, los habían visto de manera diferente, los conocían como era. Aún recordaba a Seth regresando a casa después de la batalla con los neófitos, con solo su preocupación por Jacob aminorando su excitación. Ella había visto, con ojos preocupados, como se acercaba cada vez más y más a ellos, siempre diciendo que eran buenos. La hostilidad de Leah solo aumentaba su preocupación.

Pero eso se había reducido con el tiempo. Así como las preocupaciones de Sue. Verlos actuar lo más humanamente posible para los de su clase, escuchando las historias de Seth acerca de bromas y pequeñas apuestas insignificantes, los hacía ver más natural. Después de todo, ella había conocido a Bella desde que era una pequeña niña. Y no había duda alguna de que Nessie era la pequeña cosa más adorable que jamás había visto. Su nieta en cierto sentido.

Despacio, pero con certeza, asintió con la cabeza. "¿No la viste hoy? ¿o ayer, o antes de ayer? Estaba feliz. Esta es la vida que ella escogió, y no fue decisión de último minuto. Sé un poco acerca de lo que pasó cunado se mudó de Forks y se unió a la familia, pero si sé que él siempre quiso lo mejor para ella. Todos quería lo mejor para ella.

Charlie sonrió levemente mientras estacionaba su carro frente a la casa "Gracias Sue, necesitaba escuchar eso"

"Sue río "Lo sé"

"Entremos" ofreció Charlie. "Todavía hay mucho en lo que de no pensar antes de que pueda conciliar el sueño"

**N/A2: sé que esto está muy atrasado considerando que debería ser un capítulo por semana, Lo siento mucho mucho mucho, ha habido unos ciertos problemas con ff, la verdad es que están eliminando las historias en donde los personajes leen los libros, así que hay una posibilidad de que eliminen la de direwolfy y por consiguiente no podamos continuar o de que eliminen esta y no pueda continuar. De cualquier manera seguiré hasta y si es que cualquiera e las opciones anteriores se hace terriblemente realidad.**

"**meet me halfway, right at the boarderline, that's where i'm gonna wait, for you, i'll be lookin out, night n'day, took my heart to the limit, and this is where i'll stay, I can't go any further then this, I want you so bad it's my only wish"**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Perdonen que me demore mucho con los capítulos anteriores pero si ven el lado positive les mande dos a falta de uno, claro que me falta el de esta semana, veré si lo puedo completar. "Crepúsculo" no me pertenece sino a Stephenie Meyer. Y esta historia tampoco, sino a direwolfy, esto es solo la traducción. No les puede poner los capítulos anteriores mas temprano porque soy nueva en esto y eee no sabia como subir los capítulos ya que tenia una persona que me subió el primero (pero shh!) jajaja bueno ya aprendí disfruten.**

**EL PRODIGIO**

La siguiente mañana amaneció brillante. Bueno, al menos tan brillante como se puede esperar en Forks. En cuanto Nessie despertó, comenzó a molestar a sus padres por que la lleven a la casa principal. Incluso accedió a comer comida de humanos, para que estén listos antes de lo normal. Bella rió ante su impaciencia. Era reconfortante el pensamiento, de que sin importar cuan rápido Nessie madurara físicamente, en ciertas maneras aún actuaba como una pequeña- tal vez como una de su edad, pero bastante cerca.

Llegaron a la casa alrededor de media hora antes de que comenzaran a leer.

"Llamó Charlie" dijo Carlisle mientras entraban en la sala. "Preguntó si estaba bien si traían a unas cuantas personas con ellos. Aparentemente los hombre lobo se sienten curiosos acerca de los libros"

Bella gruñó. Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba, mas personas escuchando a sus enredados pensamientos. Pero se dio cuenta de que ellos tenían derecho de estar allí. Todos habían arriesgado sus vidas por ella, merecían saber que había sucedido en realidad. Quien sabe, tal vez llegaran a entender más a los vampiros.

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza, pensando algo similar. Solo Rosalie parecía no concordar. _Lindo, más perros apestosos arruinando nuestra sala_ pensó. Edward suprimió una risa.

Rosalie parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la distrajo el sonido de un carro acercándose a la casa.

Charlie estaba algo nervioso acerca de este día. No había dormido la noche anterior, tratando de entender lo que había escuchado, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, así como lo que no fue dicho en voz alta. Pero en cuanto mas se acostumbraba a la idea, más preocupado se ponía. Era claro que algo malo había sucedido, y no estaba seguro de querer saber de que se trataba. Pero, Bella sobrevivió a todo esto, más o menos.

Su pequeña patrulla estaba atestada de personas. Sabía que avisarles a los del consejo ero lo correcto, pero en parte había deseado que Jacob hubiese mantenido la boca cerrada acerca los libros. Se lo había confesado a Jacob, pero el chico solo se encogió de hombros murmurando algo como "no hay secretos entre los hombre lobo". Se preguntaba a que se refería.

Billy quería escuchar la historia, pensando que era un capítulo importante en la historia de la tribu. Sam también había preguntado si podía ir, acompañado de Emily. Esos dos raramente andaban juntos.

Leah optó por correr en cuanto se enteró de que Emily venía, estar en el mismo cuarto era bastante malo. Otros hombre lobo, con excepción de Sm, corrían con ella. Alcanzaron la casa de los Cullen al mismo tiempo que la patrulla de Charlie. Jacob ayudó a su padre con la silla de ruedas y entraron.

Los Cullen ya estaban esperándolos, Nessie con toda su impaciencia hacía que Jasper y ella saltaran en sus asientos. Viendo que las personas entraban, ella saltó aterrizando en los brazos de Jacob dándole un pequeño abrazo y luego volviéndose a ver a su abuelo.

"¿Podemos leer ahora?" preguntó, sus ojos brillando.

"Eso creo" respondió Charlie mientras despeinaba sus rizos cobrizos. Se sentó, con Nessie en su regazo. El resto les siguió, unos más vacilantes que otros. Billy solo había estado en la casa una vez anteriormente, y Emily nunca había estado allí. Ambos miraban a los lados nerviosamente.

"Aquí" le ofreció Bella "Creo que deberías leer ahora, papá"

Él tomo el libro.

"**Prodigio" **leyó.

**Algo había cambiado cuando abrí los ojos por la mañana.**

**Era la luz, **

Emmett rió

"Eso pasa en la mañana. Pensé que ya sabrías eso para entonces" Otros rieron, incluso Billy, quien aún miraba las cosas alrededor suyo de manera sospechosa. Bella le frunció el ceño.

"Era mucha más claro de lo que jamás había visto en Forks"

**algo más clara aunque siguiera teniendo el matiz gris verdoso propio de un día nublado en el bosque. Comprendí que faltaba la niebla que solía envolver mi ventana.**

**Me levanté de la cama de un salto para mirar fuera y gemí de pavor.**

**Una fina capa de nieve cubría el césped y el techo de mi coche, y blanqueaba el camino, pero eso no era lo peor. Toda la lluvia del día anterior se había congelado, recubriendo las agujas de los pinos con diseños fantásticos y hermosísimos, pero convirtiendo la calzada en una superficie resbaladiza y mortífera. Ya me costaba mucho no caerme cuando el suelo estaba seco; tal vez fuera más seguro que volviera a la cama.**

"Habría sido una gran idea" murmuró Edward. Seth lo miró, interesado.

"¿Por qué? ¿qué sucedió?"

"Ya verás" respondió Edward. Billy lo miró sospechosamente. Él sabía que el chupasangre amaba a Bella, pero no pudo evitar pensar que él tenía algo que ver con el mal día de Bella.

Charlie, por otro lado trataba de pensar que había sucedido ese día. Si, había habido frio y nieve. Recordaba preocuparse por Bella, quien no tenia experiencia en manejar en carreteras cubiertas de hielo. Incluso se había levantado temprano para poner cadenas a su coche y… oh!

"¿Acaso fue el día en que…" Edward y Bella asintieron rápidamente, haciéndole un gesto para que siga su lectura.

**Charlie se había marchado al trabajo antes de que yo bajara las escaleras. En muchos sentidos, vivir con él era como tener mi propia casa y me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad en lugar de sentirme sola.**

**Engullí un cuenco de cereales y bebí un poco de zumo de naranja a morro. La perspectiva de ir al instituto me emocionaba, y me asustaba saber que la causa no era el estimulante entorno educativo que me aguardaba ni la perspectiva de ver a mis nuevos amigos. Si no quería engañarme, debía admitir que deseaba acudir al instituto para ver a Edward Cullen, lo cual era una soberana tontería.**

"definitivamente2 murmuraron Jacob, Sam, Billy, y… ¿Emmett? Los otros tres los miraron de manera interrogativa. Él solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué persona inteligente querría pasar su tiempo con Edward?"

Rosalie le pegó "tonto"

"Gracias Rose" sonrió B ella.

"Solo pensé que no te agradaría levantarte y venir hasta aquí solo para pegarle" dijo Rosalie, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Los recién llegados se les quedaron viendo.

**Después de que el día anterior balbuceara como una idiota y me pusiera en ridículo, debería evitarlo a toda costa.**

Alice rió

"Por supuesto que a ti te preocuparía eso"

**Además, desconfiaba de él por haberme mentido sobre sus ojos. Aún me atemorizaba la hostilidad que emanaba de su persona, **

Sam y Billy entrecerraron los ojos, Emily parecía preocupada. Charlie fulminaba a Edward con la mirada.

**todavía se me trababa la lengua cada vez que imaginaba su rostro perfecto. Era plenamente consciente de que jugábamos en ligas diferentes, distantes. **

Edward puso los ojos en blanco ante ese pensamiento.

**Por todo eso, no debería estar tan ansiosa por verle.**

**Necesité de toda mi concentración para caminar sin matarme por la acera cubierta de hielo en dirección a la carretera; aun así, estuve a punto de perder el equilibro cuando al fin llegué al coche, pero conseguí agarrarme al espejo y me salvé. Estaba claro, el día iba a ser una pesadilla.**

**Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, para distraerme de mi temor a sucumbir, a entregarme a especulaciones no deseadas sobre Edward Cullen, pensé en Mike y en Eric, y en la evidente diferencia entre cómo me trataban los adolescentes del pueblo y los de Phoenix. Tenía el mismo aspecto que en Phoenix, estaba segura. Tal vez sólo fuera que esos chicos me habían visto pasar lentamente por las etapas menos agraciadas de la adolescencia y aún pensaban en mí de esa forma. O tal vez se debía a que era nueva en un lugar donde escaseaban las novedades. Posiblemente, el hecho de que fuera terriblemente patosa aquí se consideraba como algo encantador en lugar de patético, y me encasillaban en el papel de damisela en apuros. Fuera cual fuera la razón, me desconcertaba que Mike se comportara como un perrito faldero y que Eric se hubiera convertido en su rival. Hubiera preferido pasar desapercibida.**

Rosalie, sacudió la cabeza, jamás entendería por que alguien quisiera pasar desapercibida.

**El monovolumen no parecía tener ningún problema en avanzar por la carretera cubierta de hielo ennegrecido, pero aun así conducía muy despacio para no causar una escena de caos en Main Street.**

**Cuando llegué al instituto y salí del coche, vi el motivo por el que no había tenido percances. Un objeto plateado me llamó la atención y me dirigí a la parte trasera del monovolumen, apoyándome en él todo el tiempo, **

Emmett rió. Extrañaba esa parte de Bella.

**para examinar las llantas, recubiertas por finas cadenas entrecruzadas. Charlie había madrugado para poner cadenas a los neumáticos del coche. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien cuidara de mí, y la silenciosa preocupación de Charlie me pilló desprevenida.**

"Nunca te agradecí papá" sonrió Bella.

"No fue nada" respondió Charlie, avergonzado. "Tampoco te ayudo mucho, de todas maneras" murmuró entre dientes, pero por supuesto la mayoría de personas en el cuarto le había escuchado. Los hombres lobo se sentían realmente curiosos.

**Estaba de pie junto a la parte trasera del vehículo, intentando controlar aquella repentina oleada de sentimientos que me embargó al ver las cadenas, cuando oí un sonido extraño.**

**Era un chirrido fuerte que se convertía rápidamente en un estruendo. Sobresaltada, alcé la vista.**

**Vi varias cosas a la vez. Nada se movía a cámara lenta, como sucede en las películas, sino que el flujo de adrenalina hizo que mí mente obrara con mayor rapidez, y pudiera asimilar al mismo tiempo varias escenas con todo lujo de detalles.**

**Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. **

"Espera, ¿qué cosa?" preguntó Charlie sobresaltado. De la nada, recordó algo más acerca de ese día. Bella dijo que Edward la había empujado a un lado, salvándole la vida. ¿Había estado tan lejos? No había manera que Bella no lo había notado.

**Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.**

"¿Qué?" gritaron todos los hombre lobo y humanos en le cuarto, menos Charlie. Nessie, por otro lado estaba completamente en clama.

"No se preocupen, papi la salvará" dijo como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

Todos se la quedaron viendo, luego a Edward.

"Por supuesto" dijo en el mismo tono que había usado Nessie. Él se acercó a ella para despeinarla.

"No podría quedarme parado mientras ella se iba a lastimar"

**Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme de nuevo.**

Charlie estaba en shock, nunca había sabido cuan mala había sido la situación. De repente se sentía muy agradecido con Edward.

Edward sacudió la cabeza "En ese entonces me di cuenta que eras un imán de problemas en le sentido mas literal de la palabra"

**Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. **

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, tratando de romper la tensión "Malas palabras en frente de una dama, muy mal Edward"

**Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.**

**Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.**

Emily parecía sorprendida "veo tu punto" sonrió Edward. A pesar de la tensión del momento se comenzaba a sentir más y más cómodo en la presencia de los vampiros.

**Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar. Oí a más de un persona que me llamaba en la repentina locura que se desató a continuación, pero en medio de todo aquel griterío escuché con mayor claridad la voz suave y desesperada de Edward Cullen que me hablaba al oído.**

— **¿Bella? ¿Cómo estás?**

—**Estoy bien.**

**Mi propia voz me resultaba extraña. Intenté incorporarme y entonces me percaté de que me apretaba contra su costado con mano de acero.**

—**Ve con cuidado —dijo mientras intentaba soltarme—. Creo que te has dado un buen porrazo en la cabeza.**

**Sentí un dolor palpitante encima del oído izquierdo.**

— **¡Ay! —exclamé, sorprendida.**

Jacob rió. "Muy Bella" dijo, recordando el accidente con las lecciones de motocicleta. Edward frunció el ceño ante sus pensamientos.

—**Tal y como pensaba...**

**Por increíble que pudiera parecer, daba la impresión de que intentaba contener la risa.**

— **¿Cómo demo...? —me paré para aclarar las ideas y orientarme—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?**

"Apuesto que Edward amó esa pregunta" remarcó Edward.

—**Estaba a tu lado, Bella —dijo; el tono de su voz volvía a ser serio.**

**Quise incorporarme, y esta vez me lo permitió, quitó la mano de mi cintura y se alejó cuanto le fue posible en aquel estrecho lugar. Contemplé la expresión inocente de su rostro, lleno de preocupación. Sus ojos dorados me desorientaron de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de preguntarle?**

Todos los chicos rieron ante eso, incluido Edward.

"Nunca me di cuenta cuan fácil era distraerte. Eso me habría ahorrado tanto trabaja"

Bella sintió como si estuviese sonrojándose.

**Nos localizaron enseguida. Había un gentío con lágrimas en las mejillas gritándose entre sí, y gritándonos a nosotros.**

—**No te muevas —ordenó alguien.**

— **¡Sacad a Tyler de la furgoneta! —chilló otra persona.**

**El bullicio nos rodeó. Intenté ponerme en pie, pero la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.**

—**Quédate ahí por ahora.**

—**Pero hace frío —me quejé. Me sorprendió cuando se rió quedamente, pero con un tono irónico—. **

"Era una respuesta inesperdada"

**Estabas allí, lejos —me acordé de repente, y dejó de reírse—. Te encontrabas al lado de tu coche.**

**Su rostro se endureció.**

—**No, no es cierto.**

—**Te vi.**

**A nuestro alrededor reinaba el caos. Oí las voces más rudas de los adultos, que acababan de llegar, pero sólo prestaba atención a nuestra discusión. Yo tenía razón y él iba a reconocerlo.**

"¿En serio, ella? algo testaruda, ¿no crees?" rió Seth. Bella lo miró raramente.

"¿Cómo crees que he sobrevivido aquí tanto tiempo?"

—**Bella, estaba contigo, a tu lado, y te quité de en medio.**

**Dio rienda suelta al devastador poder de su mirada, como si intentara decirme algo crucial.**

Emmett rió, imaginando a Edward lanzando rayos laser con sus ojos. Edward sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose cuantas veces la mamá de Emmett lo dejó caer.

—**No —dije con firmeza.**

**El dorado de sus ojos centelleó.**

—**Por favor, Bella.**

— **¿Por qué? —inquirí.**

—**Confía en mí —me rogó. Su voz baja me abrumó. Entonces oí las sirenas.**

— **¿Prometes explicármelo todo después?**

—**Muy bien —dijo con brusquedad, repentinamente exasperado.**

—**Muy bien —repetí encolerizada.**

"Mentiroso" murmuró Bella, Edward parecía algo avergonzado.

"No me puedes culpar de verdad" dijo sonriendo.

"Bella suspiró "Supongo que no"

**Se necesitaron seis EMT y dos profesores, el señor Varner y el entrenador Clapp, para desplazar la furgoneta de forma que pudieran pasar las camillas. Edward la rechazó con vehemencia. Intenté imitarle, pero me traicionó al chivarles que había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y que tenía una contusión. **

"Ahora si que puedo culparte por eso" Bella fulminó con la mirada a Edward, quien se encogió.

"Pero era importante" respondió Carlisle. "Pudiste haber salido gravemente herida" Charlie asintió vehementemente. Sam y Billy concordaban con ello, pero ambos estaban demasiado ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos como para prestar atención. Allí estaban sospechando que la sanguijuela había lastimado a la chica, cuando en realidad le salvó la vida. ¡Y ni siquiera la conocía!

**Casi me morí de vergüenza cuando me pusieron un collarín. Parecía que todo el instituto estaba allí, mirando con gesto adusto, mientras me introducían en la parte posterior de la ambulancia. Dejaron que Edward fuera delante. Eso me enfureció.**

Emmett obviamente lo encontró muy gracioso "Aww, pobre, pobre Bellsy"

**Para empeorar las cosas, el jefe de policía Swan llegó antes de que me pusieran a salvo.**

"¿Jefe de policía Swan?" preguntó Charlie.

"Estabas en modo policía" sonrió Bella.

— **¡Bella! —gritó con pánico al reconocerme en la camilla.**

—**Estoy perfectamente, Char... papá —dije con un suspiro—. No me pasa nada.**

**Se giró hacia el EMT más cercano en busca de una segunda opinión. Lo ignoré y me detuve a analizar el revoltijo de imágenes inexplicables que se agolpaban en mi mente. Cuando me alejaron del coche en camilla, había visto una abolladura profunda en el parachoques del coche marrón. Encajaba a la perfección con el contorno de los hombros de Edward, como si se hubiera apoyado contra el vehículo con fuerza suficiente para dañar el bastidor metálico.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "No recuerdo ver ninguna abolladura"

"Emmett lo arregló después de todo ese caos" explicó Bella. "Ya me había expuesto lo suficiente, no podíamos dejar mas evidencias"

"Hablando de Emmett, 'cómo reaccionó el resto de tu familia ante esto?" preguntó Sam. Él no los podía imaginar felices con aquel incidente.

"Te apuesto a que saldrá en poco" respondió Emmett.

**Y luego estaba la familia de Edward, que nos miraba a lo lejos con una gama de expresiones que iban desde la reprobación hasta la ira, pero no había el menor atisbo de preocupación por la integridad de su hermano.**

"¿Estaban enojados que su hermano acaba de salvarle la vida a una persona?" preguntó Charlie muy molesto. Los cuatro miraron al suelo, avergonzados.

"Bueno…Emmett y Alce no tanto" dijo Rosalie lentamente. "Pero nosotros…" su voz se apagó. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar de que estaba celosa de la chica humanan con la que nunca había hablado.

"Estábamos preocupados" dijo Jasper calmadamente. "No es un mundo fácil en el que vivimos, y hay personas, que harían cualquier cosa por proteger su secreto. Los he visto en acción, sé e lo que son capaces. Si Bella le hubiese dicho a alguien, y nosotros estábamos seguros de que ella lo harpía, no solo sería su vida y la Edward que estarían en peligro" Miró a Alice, con dolor.

"Esta bien, avancemos" dijo Bella impacientemente.

**Intenté hallar una solución lógica que explicara lo que acababa de ver, una explicación que excluyera la posibilidad de que hubiera enloquecido.**

"No se puede" murmuró Jacob, sonriendo. "Pero no te preocupes, me agradas, de cualquier forma"

**La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.**

**Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.**

"¡Bella!" rió Carlisle exasperado.

**Se produjo una nueva conmoción entre el personal del hospital. Trajeron otra camilla hacia la cama contigua a la mía. Reconocí a Tyler Crowley, de mi clase de Historia, debajo de los vendajes ensangrentados que le envolvían la cabeza. Tenía un aspecto cien veces peor que el mío, pero me miró con ansiedad.**

— **¡Bella, lo siento mucho!**

—**Estoy bien, Tyler, pero tú tienes un aspecto horrible. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

**Las enfermeras empezaron a desenrollarle los vendajes manchados mientras hablábamos, y quedó al descubierto una miríada de cortes por toda la frente y la mejilla izquierda.**

**Tyler no prestó atención a mis palabras.**

— **¡Pensé que te iba a matar! Iba a demasiada velocidad y entré mal en el hielo...**

**Hizo una mueca cuando una enfermera empezó a limpiarle la cara.**

—**No te preocupes; no me alcanzaste.**

— **¿Cómo te apartaste tan rápido? Estabas allí y luego desapareciste.**

—**Pues... Edward me empujó para apartarme de la trayectoria de la camioneta.**

**Parecía confuso.**

— **¿Quién?**

—**Edward Cullen. Estaba a mi lado.**

**Siempre se me había dado muy mal mentir. No sonaba nada convincente.**

— **¿Cullen? No lo vi... ¡Vaya, todo ocurrió muy deprisa! ¿Está bien?**

"Y así es como se supone que los humanos deben responder a las cosas antinaturales" dijo Edward. Bella solo le hizo una mueca.

—**Supongo que sí. Anda por aquí cerca, pero a él no le obligaron a utilizar una camilla.**

**Sabía no que no estaba loca. En ese caso, ¿qué había ocurrido? No había forma de encontrar una explicación convincente para lo que había visto.**

**Luego me llevaron en silla de ruedas para sacar una placa de mi cabeza. Les dije que no tenía heridas, y estaba en lo cierto. Ni una contusión. Pregunté si podía marcharme, pero la enfermera me dijo que primero debía hablar con el doctor, por lo que quedé atrapada en la sala de urgencias mientras Tyler me acosaba con sus continuas disculpas. Siguió torturándose por mucho que intenté convencerle de que me encontraba perfectamente. Al final, cerré los ojos y le ignoré, aunque continuó murmurando palabras de remordimiento.**

— **¿Estará durmiendo? —preguntó una voz musical. Abrí los ojos de inmediato.**

**Edward se hallaba al pie de mi cama sonriendo con suficiencia. Le fulminé con la mirada. No resultaba fácil... Hubiera resultado más natural comérselo con los ojos.**

Muchas personas rieron ante la expresión de Bella. Edward se veía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

—**Oye, Edward, lo siento mucho... —empezó Tyler.**

**El interpelado alzó la mano para hacerle callar.**

—**No hay culpa sin sangre —le dijo con una sonrisa que dejó entrever sus dientes deslumbrantes. **

Jasper gruñó

"Mala broma"

**Se sentó en el borde de la cama de Tyler, me miró y volvió a sonreír con suficiencia.**

— **¿Bueno, cuál es el diagnóstico?**

—**No me pasa nada, pero no me dejan marcharme —me quejé—. ¿Por qué no te han atado a una camilla como a nosotros?**

—**Tengo enchufe —respondió—, pero no te preocupes, voy a liberarte.**

**Entonces entró un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso; se le notaba cansado. A tenor de lo que me había dicho Charlie, ése debía de ser el padre de Edward.**

—**Bueno, señorita Swan —dijo el doctor Cullen con una voz marcadamente seductora—, ¿cómo se encuentra?**

—**Estoy bien —repetí, ojala fuera por última vez.**

"Definitivamente no"

**Se dirigió hacia la mesa de luz vertical de la pared y la encendió.**

—**Las radiografías son buenas —dijo—.**

"En una forma" remarcó Carlisle. "Cuantas concusiones has tenido?

"Unas cuantas" murmuró Bella, haciéndole una cara mientras los otros reían.

**¿Le duele la cabeza? Edward me ha dicho que se dio un golpe bastante fuerte.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —repetí con un suspiro mientras lanzaba una rápida mirada de enojo a Edward.**

**El médico me examinó la cabeza con sus fríos dedos. Se percató cuando esbocé un gesto de dolor.**

— **¿Le duele? —preguntó.**

—**No mucho.**

**Había tenido jaquecas peores.**

"Por supuesto"

**Oí una risita, busqué a Edward con la mirada y vi su sonrisa condescendiente. Entrecerré los ojos con rabia.**

—**De acuerdo, su padre se encuentra en la sala de espera. Se puede ir a casa con él, pero debe regresar rápidamente si siente mareos o algún trastorno de visión.**

— **¿No puedo ir a la escuela? —inquirí al imaginarme los intentos de Charlie por ser atento.**

"´¡Que miedo!" sonrió Seth. Charlie le frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó

"Deberías abrazarla y mecerla hasta que se sienta como una niña de 5 años" rió Seth. "Y no la dejes salir nunca más"

—**Hoy debería tomarse las cosas con calma.**

**Fulminé a Edward con la mirada.**

— **¿Puede él ir a la escuela?**

—**Alguien ha de darles la buena nueva de que hemos sobrevivido —dijo con suficiencia.**

—**En realidad —le corrigió el doctor Cullen— parece que la mayoría de los estudiantes están en la sala de espera.**

Todos rieron.

"Exactamente lo que Bella quería escuchar"

— **¡Oh, no! —gemí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos.**

**El doctor Cullen enarcó las cejas.**

— **¿Quiere quedarse aquí?**

— **¡No, no! —insistí al tiempo que sacaba las piernas por el borde de la camilla y me levantaba con prisa, con demasiada prisa, porque me tambaleé y el doctor Cullen me sostuvo. Parecía preocupado.**

—**Me encuentro bien —volví a asegurarle. No merecía la pena explicarle que mi falta de equilibrio no tenía nada que ver con el golpe en la cabeza.**

Bella fulminó con la mirada a todos en el cuarto como si amenazándolos en caso de que se atreviesen a reír. "Afortunadamente, todos ellos tenían instintos de supervivencia"

—**Tome unas pastillas de Tylenol contra el dolor —sugirió mientras me sujetaba.**

—**No me duele mucho —insistí.**

—**Parece que ha tenido muchísima suerte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras firmaba mi informe con una floritura.**

—**La suerte fue que Edward estuviera a mi lado —le corregí mirando con dureza al objeto de mi declaración.**

—**Ah, sí, bueno —musitó el doctor Cullen, súbitamente ocupado con los papeles que tenía delante. **

Carlisle se veía avergonzado.

**Después, miró a Tyler y se marchó a la cama contigua. Tuve la intuición de que el doctor estaba al tanto de todo.**

—**Lamento decirle que usted se va a tener que quedar con nosotros un poquito más —le dijo a Tyler, y empezó a examinar sus heridas.**

**Me acerqué a Edward en cuanto el doctor me dio la espalda.**

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —murmuré muy bajo. Se apartó un paso de mí, con la mandíbula tensa.**

—**Tu padre te espera —dijo entre dientes.**

**Miré al doctor Cullen y a Tyler, e insistí:**

—**Quiero hablar contigo a solas, si no te importa.**

**Me miró con ira, me dio la espalda y anduvo a trancos por la gran sala. Casi tuve que correr para seguirlo, pero se volvió para hacerme frente tan pronto como nos metimos en un pequeño corredor.**

— **¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.**

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Charlie, disgustado con el comportamiento de Edward.

"Pretendía asustarla con mi comportamiento hasta que lo dejara. Era una causa perdida, por supuesto, pero tenía que intentar"

**Su mirada era glacial y su hostilidad me intimidó, hablé con más severidad de la que pretendía.**

—**Me debes una explicación —le recordé.**

—**Te salvé la vida. No te debo nada.**

**Retrocedí ante el resentimiento de su tono.**

—**Me lo prometiste.**

—**Bella, te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no sabes de qué hablas.**

**Lo dijo de forma cortante. Me enfadé y le miré con gesto desafiante.**

—**No me pasaba nada en la cabeza.**

**Me devolvió la mirada de desafío.**

— **¿Qué quieres de mí, Bella?**

—**Quiero saber la verdad —dije—. Quiero saber por qué miento por ti.**

— **¿Qué crees que pasó? —preguntó bruscamente.**

—**Todo lo que sé —le contesté de forma atropellada— es que no estabas cerca de mí, en absoluto, y Tyler tampoco te vio, de modo que no me vengas con eso de que me he dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. La furgoneta iba a matarnos, pero no lo hizo. Tus manos dejaron abolladuras tanto en la carrocería de la furgoneta como en el coche marrón, pero has salido ileso. Y luego la sujetaste cuando me iba a aplastar las piernas...**

**Me di cuenta de que parecía una locura y fui incapaz de continuar. Sentí que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas de pura rabia. Rechiné los dientes para intentar contenerlas.**

**Edward me miró con incredulidad, **

"¿Estabas sorprendido de que ella halla notado todo eso?" preguntó Billy. Edward asintió. "Inmensamente"

**pero su rostro estaba tenso y permanecía a la defensiva.**

— **¿Crees que aparté a pulso una furgoneta?**

**Su voz cuestionaba mi cordura, pero sólo sirvió para alimentar más mis sospechas, ya que parecía la típica frase perfecta que pronuncia un actor consumado. Apreté la mandíbula y me limité a asentir con la cabeza.**

—**Nadie te va a creer, ya lo sabes.**

**Su voz contenía una nota de burla y desdén.**

—**No se lo voy a decir a nadie.**

**Hablé despacio, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra, controlando mi enfado con cuidado. La sorpresa recorrió su rostro.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué importa?**

—**Me importa a mí —insistí—. No me gusta mentir, por eso quiero tener un buen motivo para hacerlo.**

— **¿Es que no me lo puedes agradecer y punto?**

—**Gracias.**

**Esperé, furiosa, echando chispas.**

—**No vas a dejarlo correr, ¿verdad?**

—**No.**

—**En tal caso... espero que disfrutes de la decepción.**

"Nop" sonrió Bella.

**Enfadados, .nos miramos el uno al otro, hasta que al final rompí el silencio intentando concentrarme. Corría el peligro de que su rostro, hermoso y lívido, me distrajera. Era como intentar apartar la vista de un ángel destructor.**

— **¿Por qué te molestaste en salvarme? —pregunté con toda la frialdad que pude.**

**Se hizo una pausa y durante un breve momento su rostro bellísimo fue inesperadamente vulnerable.**

—**No lo sé —susurró.**

**Entonces me dio la espalda y se marchó.**

**Estaba tan enfadada que necesité unos minutos antes de poder moverme. Cuando pude andar, me dirigí lentamente hacia la salida que había al fondo del corredor.**

**La sala de espera superaba mis peores temores. Todos aquellos a quienes conocía en Forks parecían hallarse presentes, y todos me miraban fijamente. Charlie se acercó a toda prisa. Levanté las manos.**

—**Estoy perfectamente —le aseguré, hosca. Seguía exasperada y no estaba de humor para charlar.**

— **¿Qué dijo el médico?**

—**El doctor Cullen me ha reconocido, asegura que estoy bien y puedo irme a casa.**

**Suspiré. Mike y Jessica y Eric me esperaban y ahora se estaban acercando.**

—**Vamonos —le urgí.**

**Sin llegar a tocarme, Charlie me rodeó la espalda con un brazo y me condujo a las puertas de cristal de la salida. Saludé tímidamente con la mano a mis amigos con la esperanza de que comprendieran que no había de qué preocuparse. Fue un gran alivio subirme al coche patrulla, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa sensación.**

"No hay nada de malo con mi coche patrulla" murmuró Charlie a la defensiva.

Emmett rió "Suenas exactamente como Bella protegiendo su camioneta… o su cordura"

Bella le frunció el ceño.

**Viajábamos en silencio. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis cosas que apenas era consciente de la presencia de Charlie. Estaba segura de que esa actitud a la defensiva de Edward en el pasillo no era sino la confirmación de unos sucesos tan extraños que difícilmente me hubiera creído de no haberlos visto con mis propios ojos.**

**Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie habló al fin:**

—**Eh... Esto... Tienes que llamar a Renée.**

**Embargado por la culpa, agachó la cabeza. Me espanté.**

— **¡Se lo has dicho a mamá!**

"Ella es tu madre, por supuesto que se lo dijo" reprendió Esme.

"Si pero sabía que le daría un ataque de pánico por nada"

—**Lo siento.**

**Al bajarme, cerré la puerta del coche patrulla con un portazo más fuerte de lo necesario.**

**Mi madre se había puesto histérica, por supuesto. Tuve que asegurarle que estaba bien por lo menos treinta veces antes de que se calmara. Me rogó que volviera a casa, olvidando que en aquel momento estaba vacía, **

Esme rió

"Supongo que puedo ver tu punto"

**pero resistir a sus súplicas me resultó mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba. El misterio que Edward representaba me consumía; aún más, él me obsesionaba. Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. **

"En serio" murmuró Edward. Bella le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

"¿Pararás eso? Sabes perfectamente como termina y no trates de decirme que te arrepientes de ello" Miró a Renesmee. Edward siguió su mirada.

"No, no me arrepiento" murmuró suavemente, para que solo Bella escuchara.

**No tenía tantas ganas de huir de Forks como debiera, como hubiera tenido cualquier persona normal y cuerda.**

**Decidí que sería mejor acostarme temprano esa noche. Charlie no dejaba de mirarme con preocupación y eso me sacaba de quicio. Me detuve en el cuarto de baño al subir y me tomé tres pastillas de Tylenol. Calmaron el dolor y me fui a dormir cuando éste remitió.**

**Esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.**

"Ese fue el fin del capítulo" gruñó Charlie, un poco molesto por la última oración.

"¿Puedo leer yo?" preguntó Edward. Si acertaba, el siguiente capítulo sería divertido de leer.

Charlie le pasó el libro.

**N/A2: alguien pregunto por las canciones**

**PREFACIO: Dj got us falling in love again**

**1. La gallina turuleca. (estaba en otro mundo ese día)**

**2. Meet me half way. (hace tiempo que no la escuchaba)**

**3. Meet in the equinox. (la saqué del tráiler de luna nueva)**

"**A window**

**An opened tomb**

**The sun crawls**

**Across your bedroom**

**A halo**

**A waiting room**

**Your last breaths**

**Moving through you**

**As everything, everything ends"**

**Les he dicho que me ponen muy feliz los reviews (indirecta super directa ) …me pregunto si ¿es normal que me emocionen tanto? **

**No se preocupen la critica constructiva es importante para llegar a la perfecciona si que adelante con lo que opinan soy todo oídos jejeje**

**Quisiera que alguien me responda si ha leído "Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo" de Rick Riordan (son buenísimos los libros chicos), o "Los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins (también super buenos vean la peli), y para mentes mas maduras "Las Ventajas de ser un Marginado" Stephen Chbosky (sale este año la peli con Emma Watson que hace de Hermione en Harry Potter, Logan Lerman que hace de Percy en Percy Jackson o D´artagnan en los tres mosqueteros, y Nina Dobrev que hace de Elena en the Vampire Diaries)**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: "Crepúsculo" es de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de "direwolfy". Este capitulo no se cuando será subido ya que recién me entero que tengo planes para el fin de semana (los cuales no me agradan pero no puedo hacer mas) y un millón de deberes así que comenzare lo mas rápido posible. En lo que respecto a lo corto del capitulo anterior chicos recuerden que solo traduzco el capitulo fue escrito corto, además en los libros en si los dos primeros capítulos son bastante largos, de allí se reducen. Aaaa alguien dijo que había leído los juegos del hambre (es increíble! Estaba pensando en hacer algo como los personajes leyendo los libros con eso también que me dicen )(notese que es a largo plazo)**

**LAS INVITACIONES.**

**En mi sueño reinaba una oscuridad muy densa, y aquella luz mortecina parecía proceder de la piel de Edward. **

"Espera, ¿qué?" pregunto Edward confundido. "No podrías haber sabido de eso para ese entonces"

"No recuerdo eso" dijo Bella "¡Que raro!"

Charlie y Billy se los quedaron viendo. Habían ciertas cosas que las leyendas con contaban.

**No podía verle el rostro, sólo la espalda, mientras se alejaba de mi lado, dejándome sumida en la negrura. No lograba alcanzarlo por más que corriera; no se volvía por muy fuertemente que le llamara. Apenada, me desperté en medio de la noche y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño durante un tiempo que se me hizo eterno. Después de aquello, estuvo en mis sueños casi todas las noches, pero siempre en la distancia, nunca a mi alcance.**

"Bueno, puedo ver de donde salió eso2 Bella le gruñó a Edward, quien pronunció un silencioso "lo siento".

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sam.

"Edward estaba siendo un idiota" explicó Alice. Haciendo un mohín. "Jugó con mis visiones" Los no-vampiros seguían confundidos (si es que no se confundieron aún más)

"Ya verás" gruñó Bella.

**El mes siguiente al accidente fue violento, tenso y, al menos al principio, embarazoso.**

**Para mi desgracia, me convertí en el centro de atención durante el resto de la semana. Tyler Crowley se puso insoportable, me seguía a todas partes, obsesionado con compensarme de algún modo. Intenté convencerle de que lo único que quería era que olvidara lo ocurrido, sobre todo porque no me había sucedido nada, pero continuó insistiendo. **

Edward rió

"Compensarte era solo una excusa. Se estaba preguntando si invitarte a una cita sería la mejor forma para ganar tu perdón"

Bella hizo una mueca. Ella lo había notado. Charlie fulminó con la mirada al libro. El chico casi mata a su pequeña niña y ahora quiere invitarla a salir, como si fuera un premio.

**Me seguía entre clase y clase y en el almuerzo se sentaba a nuestra mesa, ahora muy concurrida. Mike y Eric se comportaban con él de forma bastante más hostil que entre ellos mismos, lo cual me llevó a considerar la posibilidad de que hubiera conseguido otro admirador no deseado.**

Emmett rió.

"Realmente ese parece ser un gran talento tuyo". Bella hizo otra mueca. Sabía que este capitulo iba a ser malo.

**Nadie pareció preocuparse de Edward, aunque expliqué una y otra vez que el héroe era él, que me había apartado de la trayectoria de la furgoneta y que había estado a punto de resultar aplastado. Intenté ser convincente. Jessica, Mike, Eric y todos los demás comentaban siempre que no le habían visto hasta que apartaron la furgoneta.**

"Parece que no eres tan interesante como Bella" rió Emmett. Edward sonrió.

"Nadie es tan interesante como Bella"

"¿En serio, cómo es que las personas pueden ser tan crédulas?" resopló Leah. Se había estado preguntando eso por un cierto tiempo.

"Defensa propia" explicó Carlisle. "Sus mentes están convencidas de tales cosas no son posibles, así que intentan ver una solución lógica, sin importar cuan improbable"

"Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, l mente de Bella parece trabajar de diferente forma" remarcó Jasper, divertido, recibiendo una mala mirada de sus hermanita.

**Me preguntaba por qué nadie más había visto lo lejos que estaba antes de que me salvara la vida de un modo tan repentino como imposible. Con disgusto, comprendí que la causa más probable era que nadie estaba tan pendiente de Edward como yo. Nadie más le miraba de la forma en que yo lo hacía. ¡Lamentable!**

Bella hizo una mueca. De verdad deseaba que sus pensamiento no estén por allí para que todos los vean.

Emmett le sonrió, adivinado lo que pensaba. "Ahora sabes como nosotros los normales nos sentimos todo el tiempo"

Hubieron algunas risitas al tener a Emmett llamarse a si mismo (o cualquier otra criatura en el cuarto) normal. Charlie tuvo una sensación extraña. Le daba la sensación de que no estaba hablando simplemente de ser observador.

**Edward jamás se vio rodeado de espectadores curiosos que desearan oír la historia de primera mano. La gente lo evitaba como de costumbre. Los Cullen y los Hale se sentaban en la misma mesa, como siempre, sin comer, hablando sólo entre sí. Ninguno de ellos, y él menos, me miró ni una sola vez.**

**Cuando se sentaba a mi lado en clase, tan lejos de mí como se lo permitía la mesa, no parecía ser consciente de mi presencia. Sólo de forma ocasional, cuando cerraba los puños de repente, con la piel, tensa sobre los nudillos, aún más blanca, me preguntaba si realmente me ignoraba tanto como aparentaba.**

"Aparentaba" palabra clave.

**Deseaba no haberme apartado del camino de la furgoneta de Tyler. Esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

"Como puedes llegar a pensar algo así, no lo entenderé jamás"

"Bueno, ero lo que podía deducir de tu comportamiento" gruñó Bella.

"Bueno no concuerdo" murmuró Edward. "Esa fue la única cosa buena y correcta que había hecho desde que te conocí"

Muchas personas miraron a Edward sorprendidos, en especial aquellos que consideraban esa frase como de las únicas verdaderas dicha por un vampiro. Charlie lo miraba con renovada admiración, pero él también concordaba con lo que acaba de decir.

Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo "no seas un masoquista"

**Tenía mucho interés en hablar con él, y lo intenté al día siguiente del accidente. La última vez que le vi, fuera de la sala de urgencias, los dos estábamos demasiado furiosos. Yo seguía enfadada porque no me confiaba la verdad a pesar de que había cumplido al pie de la letra mi parte del trato. Pero lo cierto es que me había salvado la vida, sin importar cómo lo hiciera, y de noche, el calor de mi ira se desvaneció para convertirse en una respetuosa gratitud.**

**Ya estaba sentado cuando entré en Biología, mirando al frente. Me senté, esperando que se girara hacia mí. No dio señales de haberse percatado de mi presencia.**

—**Hola, Edward —dije en tono agradable para demostrarle que iba a comportarme.**

**Ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia mí sin mirarme, asintió una vez y miró en la dirección opuesta.**

**Y ése fue el último contacto que había tenido con él, aunque todos los días estuviera ahí, a treinta centímetros. A veces, incapaz de contenerme, le miraba a cierta distancia, en la cafetería o en el aparcamiento. Contemplaba cómo sus ojos dorados se oscurecían de forma evidente día a día, pero en clase no daba más muestras de saber de su existencia que las que él me mostraba a mí. Me sentía miserable. Y los sueños continuaron.**

**A pesar de mis mentiras descaradas, el tono de mis correos electrónicos alertó a Renée de mi tristeza y telefoneó unas cuantas veces, preocupada. Intenté convencerla de que sólo era el clima, que me aplanaba.**

Esme suspiró

"Debiste haberle contado"

Bella también suspiró "Lo sé" Ahora, cunado ya no había vuelta atrás, deseaba haberle contado tales cosas a su madre, antes de que aparecieran tantos secretos por ocultar"

**Al menos, a Mike le complacía la obvia frialdad existente entre mi compañero de laboratorio y yo. Noté que le preocupaba que me hubiera impresionado el atrevido rescate de Edward. Quedó muy aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía haber tenido el efecto opuesto. Su confianza aumentó hasta sentarse al borde de mi mesa para conversar antes de que empezara la clase de Biología, ignorando a Edward de forma tan absoluta como él a nosotros.**

**Por fortuna, la nieve se fundió después de aquel peligroso día. Mike quedó desencantado por no haber podido organizar su pelea de bolas de nieve, pero le complacía que pronto pudiéramos hacer la excursión a la playa. No obstante, continuó lloviendo a cántaros y pasaron las semanas.**

"¿Excursión a la playa?" preguntó Sam, "¿Cómo la excursión a la playa donde Jacob te reveló todo?" Jacob se ruborizó.

"Si" rió Bella, pero después se recordó de las técnicas que había utilizado para alcanzar su meta y gruñó.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Edward divertido. Tenía una gran idea.

"Solo sigue leyendo" murmuró Bella.

**Jessica me hizo tomar conciencia de que se fraguaba otro acontecimiento. El primer martes de marzo me telefoneó y me pidió permiso para invitar a Mike en la elección de las chicas para el baile de primavera que tendría lugar en dos semanas.**

"¿Te pidió permiso?" preguntó Leah

"Fue más como darme una directa un tanto directa de que me aleje de Mike porque era para ella" rió Bella. A pesar de cuanto la irritaba Jessica en momentos, a veces extrañaba su cómica manera de ser.

— **¿Seguro que no te importa? ¿No pensabas pedírselo? —insistió cuando le dije que no me importaba lo más mínimo.**

—**No, Jess, no voy a ir —le aseguré.**

**Bailar se encontraba claramente fuera del abanico de mis habilidades.**

La mayoría de los chicos rieron. Pero Charlie no, él conocía este problema lo suficiente.

—**Va a ser realmente divertido.**

**Su esfuerzo por convencerme fue poco entusiasta. Sospechaba que Jessica disfrutaba más con mi inexplicable popularidad que con mi compañía.**

—**Diviértete con Mike —la animé.**

**Me sorprendió que al día siguiente no mostrara su efusivo ego de costumbre en clase de Trigonometría y español. Permaneció callada mientras caminaba a mi lado entre una clase y otra, y me dio miedo preguntarle la razón. Si Mike la había rechazado yo era la última persona a la que se lo querría contar.**

Emily hizo una mueca. Ella recordaba el tiempo en que ella, Leah y Sam se encontraban en esa etapa. Era horrible. De repente recordó que Edward podía leer su mente, sin embargo él había reanudado su lectura. _Al menos el respeta la privacidad. Es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de los hermanos de Sam en muchas ocasiones._

**Mis temores se acrecentaron durante el almuerzo, cuando Jessica se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Mike y charló animadamente con Eric. Mike estuvo inusualmente callado.**

**Mike continuó en silencio mientras me acompañaba a clase. El aspecto violento de su rostro era una mala señal, pero no abordó el tema hasta que estuve sentada en mi pupitre y él se encaramó sobre la mesa. Como siempre, era consciente de que Edward se sentaba lo bastante cerca para tocarlo, y tan distante como si fuera una mera invención de mi imaginación.**

—**Bueno —dijo Mike, mirando al suelo—, Jessica me ha pedido que la acompañe al baile de primavera.**

—**Eso es estupendo —conferí a mi voz un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto—. Te vas a divertir un montón con ella.**

—**Eh, bueno... —se quedó sin saber qué decir mientras estudiaba mi sonrisa; era obvio que mi respuesta no le satisfacía—. Le dije que tenía que pensármelo.**

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**Dejé que mi voz reflejara cierta desaprobación, aunque me aliviaba saber que no le había dado a Jessica una negativa definitiva.**

"Así que era por eso que había algo de alivio en tu tono" sonrió Edward. "Casi haces que se detenga mi corazón allí"

"¿Estabas escuchando?" preguntó Billy tratando de sonar no tan acusador.

Edward lo miró directo a los ojos, luego bajó la mirada

"Por supuesto" contestó.

**Se puso colorado como un tomate y bajó la vista. La lástima hizo vacilar mi resolución.**

—**Me preguntaba si... Bueno..., si tal vez tenías intención de pedírmelo tú.**

**Me tomé un momento de respiro, soportando a duras penas la oleada de culpabilidad que recorría todo mi ser, pero con el rabillo del ojo vi que Edward inclinaba la cabeza hacia mí con gesto de reflexión.**

—**Mike, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jess —le dije.**

— **¿Se lo has pedido ya a alguien?**

**¿Se había percatado Edward de que Mike posaba los ojos en él?**

—**No —le aseguré—. No tengo intención de acudir al baile.**

— **¿Por qué? —quiso saber Mike.**

**No deseaba ponerle al tanto de los riesgos que bailar suponía para mi integridad, por lo que improvisé nuevos planes sobre la marcha.**

"Por supuesto" Sonrió Edward. "Fue bastante gracioso. Aunque pensaba en romperle todos los huesos. ¿No le habría dolido tanto, verdad?"

Hombres lobo y humano lo miraron inseguros de si bromeaba o no (y no bromeaba). Charlie, sin embargo, no le habría importado si ese hubiese sido el caso.

—**Ese sábado voy a ir a Seattle —le expliqué. De todos modos, necesitaba salir del pueblo y era el momento perfecto para hacerlo.**

— **¿No puedes ir otro fin de semana?**

Jacob frunció el ceño "¿Por qué rayos sería su problema, de todos modos?"

"Ahora entiendes lo que digo" murmuró Edward.

—**Lo siento, pero no —respondí—. No deberías hacer esperar a Jessica más tiempo. Es de mala educación.**

Alice y Rosalie rieron "Muy buena Bella, muy buena"

—**Sí, tienes razón —masculló y, abatido, se dio la vuelta para volver a su asiento.**

**Cerré los ojos y me froté las sienes con los dedos en un intento de desterrar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima. El señor Banner comenzó a hablar. Suspiré y abrí los ojos.**

**Edward me miraba con curiosidad, aquel habitual punto de frustración de sus ojos negros era ahora aún más perceptible.**

"Él andaba muy frustrado en estos días" remarcó Jasper, bromeando un poco. "Vivir con él me producía dolor de cabeza"

"¡Lo siento!" Sonrió Edward "Estoy seguro de que entendías mi problema como si lo sintieras tú mismo"

Hubo unas cuantas risas de su mala broma.

**Le devolví la mirada, esperando que él apartara la suya, pero en lugar de eso, continuó estudiando mis ojos a fondo y con gran intensidad. Me comenzaron a temblar las manos.**

— **¿Señor Cullen? —le llamó el profesor, que aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que yo no había escuchado.**

—**El ciclo de Krebs —respondió Edward; parecía reticente mientras se volvía para mirar al señor Banner.**

**Clavé la vista en el libro en cuanto los ojos de Edward me liberaron, intentando centrarme. Tan cobarde como siempre, dejé caer el pelo sobre el hombro derecho para ocultar el rostro. No era capaz de creer el torrente de emociones que palpitaba en mi interior, y sólo porque había tenido a bien mirarme por primera vez en seis semanas. No podía permitirle tener ese grado de influencia sobre mí. Era patético; más que patético, era enfermizo.**

"Mmm, no estoy seguro acerca de ello" remarcó Carlisle divertido.

"Bueno, me estaba sintiendo como una acosadora" Bella hizo una mueca.

Emmett parecía querer decir algo pero la mirada asesina de Edward lo refrenó.

**Intenté ignorarle con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de la hora y, dado que era imposible, que al menos no supiera que estaba pendiente de él. Me volví de espaldas a él cuando al fin sonó la campana, esperando que, como de costumbre, se marchara de inmediato.**

— **¿Bella?**

**Su voz no debería resultarme tan familiar, como si la hubiera conocido toda la vida en vez de tan sólo unas pocas semanas antes.**

**Sin querer, me volví lentamente. No quería sentir lo que sabía que iba a sentir cuando contemplase aquel rostro tan perfecto. Tenía una expresión cauta cuando al fin me giré hacia él. La suya era inescrutable. No dijo nada.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Me vuelves a dirigir la palabra? —le pregunté finalmente con una involuntaria nota de petulancia en la voz. Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa.**

—**No, en realidad no —admitió.**

"Tonto" murmuró Alice

Edward le dirigió unas de sus sonrisas torcidas "es parte de mi encanto"

Alice le sacó la lengua. Billy, quien estaba menos relacionado con este tipo de comportamiento por partes de vampiros, se los quedó mirando por una rato como si hubiesen decidido huir para ser bailar danza árabe en Marte".

**Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo por la nariz, consciente de que me rechinaban los dientes. El aguardó.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué quieres, Edward? —le pregunté sin abrir los ojos; era más fácil hablarle con coherencia de esa manera.**

"¡ha! Y o que estaba pensando que lo hacías para evitar cualquier intento de saber lo que pensabas"

"NO sabía eso" respondió Bella dulcemente. "Tal vez deba tratarlo de vez en cunado, ¿no crees?"

Los otros rieron ante la expresión en el rostro de Edward.

—**Lo siento —parecía sincero—. Estoy siendo muy grosero, lo sé, pero de verdad que es mejor así.**

**Abrí los ojos. Su rostro estaba muy serio.**

—**No sé qué quieres decir —le dije con prevención.**

—**Es mejor que no seamos amigos —me explicó—, confía en mí.**

Billy y Sam tenían una expresión de shock plasmada en le rostro.

"¿Trataste de alejarla de ti?" preguntó Billy frunciendo el ceño. Esto no tenía sentido. La sanguijuela se sentía traída por ella, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no la arrastró hasta el bosque para convertirla en ese preciso instante si la quería tanto? Estaba seguro de que ella lo habría perdonado después. Lo miró solo para darse cuenta que Edward lo miraba a él incrédulamente.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Qué crees que ha tratado de hacer todo este tiempo?"

Charlie estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. De un modo no estaba realmente sorprendido. Él sabía cuanto amaba a Bella. Él tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que no era nada bueno para ella. De repente se acordó de cuando desapareció. ¿Acaso había tratado también de mantenerla aparta de él en esa ocasión? Incluso si esa hubiese sido la razón, debía haber sabido que ya era demasiado tarde. No debió haber comenzado a hablarle de nuevo. Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto con el chico, él había salvado su vida después de todo.

**Entrecerré los ojos. Había oído eso antes.**

—**Es una lástima que no lo descubrieras antes —murmuré entre dientes—. Te podías haber ahorrado todo ese pesar.**

— **¿Pesar? —La palabra y el tono de mi voz le pillaron con la guardia baja, sin duda—. ¿Pesar por qué?**

—**Por no dejar que esa estúpida furgoneta me hiciera puré.**

**Estaba atónito. Me miró fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que oía. **

Edward sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, pero no dijo nada.

Bella se acercó a él, y dejo su escudo.

_Lo siento_, pensó ella. _No tenía sentido._

Edward le sonrió.

**Casi parecía enfadado cuando al fin habló:**

— **¿Crees que me arrepiento de haberte salvado la vida?**

—**Sé que es así —repliqué con brusquedad.**

Lo siento, pensó Bella de nuevo, aunque sabia que él ya la había disculpado mucho antes de siquiera decirlo.

No lo estés, pensó Edward. Incluso si Bella no podía leer su mente, pero él sabia que ella recibiría el mensaje.

—**No sabes nada.**

**Definitivamente, se había enfadado. Alejé bruscamente mi rostro del suyo, mordiéndome la lengua para callarme todas las fuertes acusaciones que quería decirle a la cara. Recogí los libros y luego me puse en pie para dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pretendí hacer una salida dramática de la clase, pero, cómo no, se me enganchó una bota con la jamba de la puerta y se me cayeron los libros. **

Emmett rió. Era tan Bella.

**Me quedé allí un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de dejarlos en el suelo. Entonces suspiré y me agaché para recogerlos. Pero él ya estaba ahí, los había apilado. Me los entregó con rostro severo.**

—**Gracias —dije con frialdad.**

**Entrecerró los ojos.**

— **¡No hay de qué! —replicó.**

**Me enderecé rápidamente, volví a apartarme de él y me alejé caminando a clase de Educación física sin volver la vista atrás.**

**La hora de gimnasia fue brutal. Cambiamos de deporte, jugamos a baloncesto. Mi equipo jamás me pasaba la pelota, lo cual era estupendo, pero me caí un montón de veces, y en ocasiones arrastraba a gente conmigo. Ese día me movía peor de lo habitual porque Edward ocupaba toda mi mente. Intentaba concentrarme en mis pies, pero él seguía deslizándose en mis pensamientos justo cuando más necesitaba mantener el equilibrio.**

**Como siempre, salir fue un alivio. Casi corrí hacia el monovolumen, ya que había demasiada gente a la que quería evitar. El vehículo había sufrido unos daños mínimos a raíz del accidente. Había tenido que sustituir las luces traseras y hubiera realizado algún retoque en la chapa de haber dispuesto de un equipo de pintura de verdad. Los padres de Tyler habían tenido que vender la furgoneta por piezas.**

**Estuvo a punto de darme un patatús cuando, al doblar la esquina, vi una figura alta y oscura reclinada contra un lateral del coche. Luego comprendí que sólo se trataba de Eric. Comencé a andar de nuevo.**

—**Hola, Eric —le saludé.**

—**Hola, Bella.**

**Bella gruñó. Se había olvidado de eso.**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Charlie, curioso.

En vez de responder Bella solo indicó a Edward que continuase leyendo.

— **¿Qué hay? —pregunté mientras abría la puerta. No presté atención al tono incómodo de su voz, por lo que sus siguientes palabras me pillaron desprevenida.**

—**Me preguntaba... si querrías venir al baile conmigo.**

**La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra.**

Era algo tan inesperado que todos los que no sabían de aquello prorrumpieron en una gran carcajada.

"¿Eso era todo?" preguntó Seth sacudiendo la cabeza "Tanto drama por un pobre chico que te invitó al baile. Solo tu Bella"

"Si no lo notaste se suponía que las chicas invitaban a los chicos" murmuró Bella, quien ahora estaba situada detrás de Edward.

"¿Qué hay de malo en bailar?" demandó Nessie. En realidad ella no entendía el problema.

"Te darás cuenta muy pronto" rió Rosalie. Edward hizo una mueca. No podía pensar que algún día tendría chico tras chico babeando por su pequeña niña. De repente se dio cuenta de la expresión burlona en el rostro de Charlie.

—**Creí que era la chica quien elegía —respondí, demasiado sorprendida para ser diplomática.**

—**Bueno, sí —admitió avergonzado.**

**Recobré la compostura e intenté ofrecerle mi sonrisa más cálida.**

—**Te agradezco que me lo pidas, pero ese día voy a estar en Seattle.**

—**Oh. Bueno, quizás la próxima vez.**

—**Claro —acepté, y entonces me mordí la lengua. No quería que se lo tomara al pie de la letra.**

"Afortunadamente nunca me invitó a salir de nuevo" dijo Bella.

"Si, pero fue el único" remarcó Jasper. Bella le hizo una mueca, pero él solo sonrió, tratando de quitar algo de su vergüenza. Bella le dedicó una débil sonrisa en agradecimiento.

**Se marchó de vuelta al instituto arrastrando los pies. Oí una débil risita.**

**Edward pasó andando delante de mi coche, con la vista al frente y los labios fruncidos. Abrí la puerta con un brusco tirón, entré de un salto y la cerré con un sonoro golpe detrás de mí. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto de forma ensordecedora y salí marcha atrás hacia el pasillo. Edward ya estaba en su automóvil, a dos coches de distancia, deslizándose con suavidad delante de mí, cortándome el paso. Se detuvo ahí para esperar a su familia. Pude ver a los cuatro tomar aquella dirección, aunque todavía estaban cerca de la cafetería. **

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Charlie, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Acaso el chico no sabia las reglas básicas del tráfico vehicular?

Edward solo sonrió.

**Consideré seriamente la posibilidad de embestir por detrás a su flamante Volvo, pero había demasiados testigos. **

La expresión el la cara de Edward hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas de nuevo. Les tomó un tiempo a todos para calmarse /y no ayudaba mucho que Jacob se lo imaginaba en su mente una y otra vez)

**Miré por el espejo retrovisor. Comenzaba a formarse una cola. Inmediatamente detrás de mí, Tyler Crowley me saludaba con la mano desde su recién adquirido Sentra de segunda mano. Estaba demasiado fuera de mis casillas para saludarlo.**

**Oí a alguien llamar con los nudillos en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto mientras permanecía allí sentada, mirando a cualquier parte excepto al coche que tenía delante. Al girarme, vi a Tyler. Confusa, volví a mirar por el retrovisor. Su coche seguía en marcha con la puerta izquierda abierta. Me incliné dentro de la cabina para bajar la ventanilla. Estaba helado hasta el tuétano. Abrí el cristal hasta la mitad y me detuve.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —seguía sorprendida, ya que resultaba evidente que no era culpa mía—. El coche de los Cullen me tiene atrapada.**

"Uyy el apellido" rió Emmett.

"Valió la pena" sonrió Edward victorioso.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Seth. Jacob rió.

"Apuesto a que sé que es" dijo Bella, otra vez detrás de Edward.

—**Oh, lo sé. Sólo quería preguntarte algo mientras estábamos aquí bloqueados.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. No podía ser cierto.**

Aquellos que no sabían se la quedaron viendo a Bella por un momento antes de prorrumpir en carcajadas. Bella los miró por un momento y luego se enojó.

"Ya basta, suficiente de mis experiencias" ella dijo. "Edward, el libro, ¿recuerdas?"

— **¿Me vas a pedir que te acompañe al baile de primavera? —continuó.**

—**No voy a estar en el pueblo, Tyler.**

**Mi voz sonó un poquito cortante. Intenté recordar que no era culpa suya que Mike y Eric ya hubieran colmado el vaso de mi paciencia por aquel día.**

—**Ya, eso me dijo Mike —admitió.**

—**Entonces, ¿por qué...?**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Tenía la esperanza de que fuera una forma de suavizarle las calabazas.**

"si porque hubiese sido tan delicado de parte de Bella el aparecer con otro tipo" dijo Jacob sarcásticamente. "Este chico es en realidad tonto"

"Edward debió invitarla" rió Seth. "Habría sido increíble"

Edward sonrió. Él si le había invitado, pero no de la forma que ellos hubiesen esperado.

**Vale, eso era totalmente culpa suya.**

—**Lo siento, Tyler —repliqué mientras intentaba esconder mi irritación—, pero me voy de verdad.**

—**Está bien. Aún nos queda el baile de fin de curso.**

Bella hizo una mueca. "Me huibiese gustado que no lo tomase tan en serio" murmuró ella. Los otros la miraron confiundidos.

"¿Te importaría explicarte?" preguntó Seth.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, mientras Edward y Charlie reían. Esto era tan gracioso. Vampiro o no, Charlie prefería a Edward mucho antes que a Tyler.

**Caminó de vuelta a su coche antes de que pudiera responderle. Supe que mi rostro reflejaba la sorpresa. Miré hacia delante y observé a Alice, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper dirigiéndose al Volvo. Edward no me quitaba el ojo de encima por el espejo retrovisor. Resultaba evidente que se estaba partiendo de risa, como si lo hubiera escuchado todo.**

Ni siquiera Sam pudo evitar reír. "¿Tú lo hiciste, verdad?". La idea del vampiro poniendo a Bella en una situación incómoda solo por su diversión le parecía rara.

Edward asintió. "Él le hubiese preguntado de todas maneras pero quería estar allí para ver su expresión"

Ahora todos estaban riendo de nuevo.

**Estiré el pie hacia el acelerador, un golpecito no heriría a nadie, sólo rayaría el reluciente esmalte de la carrocería. Aceleré el motor en punto muerto.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Por más que les pareciera chistoso a los otros, a él de verdad le gustaba su carro.

**Pero ya habían entrado los cuatro y Edward se alejaba a toda velocidad. Regresé a casa conduciendo despacio y con precaución, sin dejar de hablar para mí misma todo el camino.**

**Al llegar, decidí hacer enchiladas de pollo para cenar. Era un plato laborioso que me mantendría ocupada. El teléfono sonó mientras cocía a fuego lento las cebollas y los chiles. Casi no me atrevía a contestar, pero podían ser mamá o Charlie.**

"¿Hay más invitaciones?" preguntó Jacob algo disgustado, algo divertido.

"Tonto" murmuró Bella, los otros sonrieron.

**Era Jessica, que estaba exultante. Mike la había alcanzado después de clase para aceptar la invitación. Lo celebré con ella durante unos instantes mientras removía la comida. Jessica debía colgar, ya que quería telefonear a Angela y a Lauren para decírselo. Le sugerí por «casualidad» que quizás Angela, la chica tímida que iba a Biología conmigo, se lo podía pedir a Eric. Y Lauren, una estirada que me ignoraba durante el almuerzo, se lo podía pedir a Tyler; tenía entendido que estaba disponible.**

Rosale y Alice rieron.

"Brillante idea Bella" dijo Alice entre risas. "Definitivamente naciste para esta vida"

Los otros parecían confundidos, aunque Billy estaba un poco molesto ante la idea de que ser vampiro era parte del destino de Bella.

Rosalie sonrió con suficiencia. "La primera lección para ser un Cullen es aprender a mantener a los admiradores a raya. La mayoría de nosotros tratamos de vernos lo más atemorizantes posible"

**Jess pensó que era una gran idea. De hecho, ahora que tenía seguro a Mike, sonó sincera cuando dijo que deseaba que fuera al baile. Le mencioné el pretexto del viaje a Seattle.**

**Después de colgar, intenté concentrarme en la cocina, sobre todo al cortar el pollo. No me apetecía hacer otro viaje a urgencias. Pero la cabeza me daba vueltas de tanto analizar cada palabra que hoy había pronunciado Edward. ¿A qué se refería con que era mejor que no fuéramos amigos?**

"Que quisiera ser más que tu amigo" sonrió Alice. Luego pretendió considerarlo por un momento y agregó "y el hecho de que estaba siendo un tonto masoquista"

"¿A qué te refieres con masoquista?" preguntó Charlie preocupado mientras Billy fruncía el ceño.

Alice miró a Billy antes de decir "Es como pelear con la imprimación. Caemos una vez, y no hay vuelta atrás"

Billy y Sam se asombraron. Jamás lo habían pensado así. Y Sam sabía todo acerca de pelear con la imprimación. Emily tomó su mano, adivinando el curso de sus pensamientos. Ella no se vepía tan sorprendida. Bueno, era obvio que ambos se amaban. Sam recordaba la expresión de Bella cuando la encontró en el bosque después de la partida de los Cullen. Muy parecido a la imprimación. De repente sintió simpatía por la sanguijuela, quien tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, probablemente debido a sus pensamientos.

Lo siento, pensó, manteniendo su voz mental controlada y respetuosa.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

**Sentí un retortijón en el estómago cuando comprendí el significado. Debía de haber visto cuánto me obsesionaba y no quería darme esperanzas, por lo que no podíamos siquiera ser amigos. ..., porque él no estaba nada interesado en mí.**

Emmett resopló. A pesar de ser muy observadora, a veces Bella era tan ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**Naturalmente que no le interesaba, pensé con enfado mientras me lloraban los ojos —reacción provocada por las cebollas—. Yo no era interesante y él sí. Interesante... y brillante, misterioso, perfecto..., y guapo, y posiblemente capaz de levantar una furgoneta con una sola mano.**

Ahora era el turno de Leah de resoplar. Si había algo que le agradaba de Bella eran sus inesperados comentarios críticos y sarcásticos. Este libro le había mostrado un lado completamente diferente de su "hermana".

"Linda forma de matar el romanticismo" rió Emmett.

**Vale, de acuerdo. Podía dejarle tranquilo. Le dejaría solo. Soportaría la sentencia que me había impuesto a mí misma aquí, en el purgatorio; luego, si Dios quería, alguna universidad del sudeste, o tal vez Hawai, me ofrecería una beca. Concentré la mente en playas soleadas y palmeras mientras terminaba las enchiladas y las metía en el horno.**

**Charlie parecía receloso cuando percibió el aroma a pimientos verdes al llegar a casa. No le podía culpar, la comida mexicana comestible más cercana se encontraba probablemente al sur de California. Pero era un poli, aunque fuera en aquel pequeño pueblecito, de modo que tuvo suficientes redaños para tomar el primer bocado. **

Charlie se ruborizó, mientras Sue y Billy rieron un poco.

"Para ser sinceros, yo no lo hubiese hecho" remarcó Billy.

Jacob resopló "Si, claro. Siempre y cuando tuviese la más mínima sospecha de que era comida, hubiese devorado el plato entero y más"

**Pareció gustarle. Resultaba divertido comprobar lo despacio que empezaba a confiar en mí en los asuntos culinarios. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, le pregunté:**

— **¿Papá?**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Esto... Quería que supieras que voy a ir a Seattle el sábado de la semana que viene..., si te parece bien.**

**No le pedí permiso, era sentar un mal precedente, pero me sentí maleducada. Intenté arreglarlo con ese fin de frase.**

"Sabes que no me importaba tanto" dijo Charlie.

Bella se encogió de hombros. "No quería que sonase como si no tuvieses autoridad alguna"

— **¿Por qué?**

**Parecía sorprendido, como si fuera incapaz de imaginar algo que Forks no pudiera ofrecer.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ni te lo imaginas"

—**Bueno, quiero conseguir algunos libros porque la librería local es bastante pequeña, y tal vez mire algo de ropa.**

**Tenía más dinero del habitual, ya que no había tenido que pagar el coche gracias a Charlie, aunque me dejaba un buen pellizco en las gasolineras.**

—**Lo más probable es que el monovolumen consuma mucha gasolina —apuntó, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.**

—**Lo sé. Pararé en Montessano y Olympia, y en Tacorna si fuera necesario.**

— **¿Vas a ir tú sola? —preguntó. No sabía si sospechaba que tenía un novio secreto o si se preocupaba por el tema del coche.**

"Un poco de ambas, en realidad" confesó Charlie, mirando de refilón a Edward. "Pero mayormente preocupado por lo del carro"

—**Sí.**

—**Seattle es una ciudad muy grande, te podrías perder —señaló preocupado.**

—**Papá, Phoenix es cinco veces más grande que Seattle y sé leer un mapa, no te preocupes.**

"Y vas y te pierdes en Port Angeles" bromeó Edward, aunque su sonrisa era más parecida a una mueca, cunado recordó esa noche.

"¿Te perdiste en Port Angeles? ¿Cuándo?" preguntó Charlie.

"Ya verás" murmuró Bella, reteniendo el escalofrío que le producían esas memorias. Esta era una de las cosas que no quería que su padre se enterase. Ni su padre, ni Rosalie… en realidad no quería que nadie se enterase.

Charlie la miró preocupado, pero Edward había ya empezado a leer"

— **¿No quieres que te acompañe?**

Todas las chicas, incluida Sue, lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Charlie, sintiéndose algo incómodo.

Alice sacudió su cabeza lentamente "Ninguna chica, sin importar las condiciones, quiere salir a comprar ropa con su padre. Incluso yo se eso y ni siquiera recuerdo…" su voz se apagó y sacudió la cabeza como para aclarar sus pensamientos "Solo sigue leyendo"

Unos lobos y humanos la miraron curiosos.

**Intenté ser astuta al tiempo que ocultaba mi pánico.**

—**No te preocupes, papá. Voy a ir de tiendas y me pasaré el día en los probadores... Será aburrido.**

—**Oh, vale.**

**La sola de idea de sentarse en tiendas de ropa femenina por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado le hizo desistir de inmediato.**

—**Gracias —le sonreí.**

— **¿Estarás de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?**

**Maldición. Sólo en un pueblo tan pequeño, un padre sabe cuándo tienen lugar los bailes del instituto.**

Todos los adolescentes (al menos de edad perteneciente a la adolescencia) rieron ante eso.

—**No, yo no bailo, papá.**

**Él por encima de todos los demás debería entenderlo. No había heredado de mi madre mis problemas de equilibrio. **

Charlie hizo una mueca, confirmando sus palabras.

**Lo comprendió.**

—**Ah, vale —había caído en la cuenta.**

**A la mañana siguiente, cuando me detuve en el aparcamiento, dejé mi coche lo más lejos posible del Volvo plateado. Quise apartarme del camino de la tentación para no acabar debiéndole a Edward un coche nuevo. **

"Debiste haberme dicho. Habría pagado cualquier cosa solo por ver su cara" dijo Emmett riendo.

"Ni se te ocurra, Em" gruñó Edward.

**Al salir del coche jugueteé con las llaves, que cayeron en un charco cercano. Mientras me agachaba para recogerlas, surgió de repente una mano nivea y las tomó antes que yo. Me erguí bruscamente. Edward Cullen estaba a mi lado, recostado como por casualidad contra mi automóvil.**

— **¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunté, asombrada e irritada.**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

**Me tendió las llaves mientras hablaba y las dejó caer en la palma de mi mano cuando las fui a coger.**

—**Aparecer del aire.**

—**Bella, no es culpa mía que seas excepcionalmente despistada.**

**Como de costumbre, hablaba en calma, con voz pausada y aterciopelada.**

Todos en el cuarto miraron a Edward.

"¿Acaso acabas de llamar a Bella despistada?" preguntó Jasper lentamente, con una ceja alzada.

Edward sonrió "Casi no resistí las ganas de reír ante tan absurda frase"

**Fruncí el ceño ante aquel rostro perfecto. Hoy sus ojos volvían a relucir con un tono profundo y dorado como la miel. Entonces tuve que bajar los míos para reordenar mis ideas, ahora confusas.**

— **¿A qué vino taponarme el paso ayer noche? —Quise saber, aún rehuyendo su mirada—. Se suponía que fingías que yo no existía ni te dabas cuenta de que echaba chispas.**

—**Eso fue culpa de Tyler, no mía —se rió con disimulo—. Tenía que darle su oportunidad.**

—**Tú... —dije entrecortadamente.**

**No se me ocurría ningún insulto lo bastante malo. Pensé que la fuerza de mi rabia lo achantaría, pero sólo parecía divertirse aún más.**

"Tonto" murmuró Bella mientras los otros reían ante su intercambio.

—**No finjo que no existas —continuó.**

Edward rió "Te veías como una gatito enojado que creía que era un tigre" añadió sin poder evitarlo.

No había nada de divertido en su expresión ahora. Edward parecía un tanto asustado.

"Alguien dormirá en el sofá esta noche" murmuró Emmett. Charlie se puso verde con el comentario.

— **¿Quieres matarme a rabietas dado que la furgoneta de Tyler no lo consiguió?**

**La ira destelló en sus ojos castaños. Frunció los labios y desaparecieron todas las señales de alegría.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Solo el pensamiento de una vida sin Bella… ¡no! Bella puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura en un gesto confortante.

—**Bella, eres totalmente absurda —murmuró con frialdad.**

**Sentí un hormigueo en las palmas de las manos y me entró un ansia de pegar a alguien. Estaba sorprendida. Por lo general, no era una persona violenta. Le di la espalda y comencé a alejarme.**

—**Espera —gritó. Seguí andando, chapoteando enojada bajo la lluvia, pero se puso a mi altura y mantuvo mi paso con facilidad.**

—**Lo siento. He sido descortés —dijo mientras caminaba. Le ignoré—. No estoy diciendo que no sea cierto —prosiguió—, pero, de todos modos, no ha sido de buena educación.**

Esme sacudió la cabeza "Esta no es manera de disculparse con la chica"

"Lo siento" Sonrió Edward. Bella le pegó levemente en el brazo. Bueno, levemente para un vampiro, ya que nada salvó al brazo de la silla que terminó como pila de cenizas.

"¡Oops!" dijo Bella, mirando a Esme, quien rió.

"No te preocupes querida, estaba siendo descortés" le dijo a Bella con un guiñó.

Charlie se le quedó mirando a su hija.

— **¿Por qué no me dejas sola? —refunfuñé.**

—**Quería pedirte algo, pero me desviaste del tema —volvió a reír entre dientes. Parecía haber recuperado el buen humor.**

"En realidad nunca lo perdí" confesó Edward.

"¿Acaso quieres que rompa el resto de la pobre silla?" gruñó Bella. Renesmee soltó una risita y su padres le sonrieron.

— **¿Tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple? —le pregunté con acritud.**

Jasper estalló en carcajadas.

"No tienes ni idea" sonrió.

—**Y lo vuelves a hacer.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Vale, entonces, ¿qué me querías pedir?**

—**Me preguntaba si el sábado de la próxima semana, ya sabes, el día del baile de primavera...**

— **¿Intentas ser gracioso? —lo interrumpí, girándome hacia él.**

"Si" rió Edward, Bella sacudió la cabeza, algo divertida.

**Mi rostro se empapó cuando alcé la cabeza para mirarle. En sus ojos había una perversa diversión.**

—**Por favor, ¿vas a dejarme terminar?**

**Me mordí el labio y junté las manos, entrelazando los dedos, para no cometer ninguna imprudencia.**

—**Te he escuchado decir que vas a ir a Seattle ese día y me preguntaba si querrías dar un paseo.**

**Aquello fue totalmente inesperado.**

— **¿Qué? —no estaba segura de adonde quería llegar.**

— **¿Quieres dar un paseo hasta Seattle?**

— **¿Con quién? —pregunté, desconcertada.**

"¡Bella!" dijo alguien exasperado. No estaba segura de quien porque otra vez estaba escondida tras un muy divertido Edward.

—**Conmigo, obviamente —articuló cada sílaba como si se estuviera dirigiendo a un discapacitado.**

**Seguía sin salir de mi asombro.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Planeaba ir a Seattle en las próximas semanas y, para ser honesto, no estoy seguro de que tu monovolumen lo pueda conseguir.**

"¡Uy. No las mejores palabras para convencerla!" rió Jacob. "No te metas con el carro de Bella"

—**Mi coche va perfectamente, muchísimas gracias por tu preocupación.**

**Hice ademán de seguir andando, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para mantener el mismo nivel de ira.**

— **¿Puede llegar gastando un solo depósito de gasolina?**

**Volvió a mantener el ritmo de mis pasos.**

—**No veo que sea de tu incumbencia.**

**Estúpido propietario de un flamante Volvo.**

**Emmett rió "Tu lo has dicho, hermanita"**

"¡Hey! Si no hay que meterse con el carro de Bella entonces dejen el mió en paz también" gruñó Edward "es lo más justo"

—**El despilfarro de recursos limitados es asunto de todos.**

—**De verdad, Edward, no te sigo —me recorrió un escalofrío al pronunciar su nombre; odié la sensación—. Creía que no querías ser amigo mío.**

—**Dije que sería mejor que no lo fuéramos, no que no lo deseara.**

"En serio, ¿que sucede contigo y tus frases retorcidas?" rió Seth.

"¡oh, créeme, ni siquiera ha comenzado!" murmuró Bella. "NO tienes ni idea de cuan molesto fue"

Edward rió.

—**Vaya, gracias, eso lo aclara todo —le repliqué con feroz sarcasmo.**

**Me di cuenta de que había dejado de andar otra vez. Ahora estábamos al abrigo del tejado de la cafetería, por lo que podía contemplarle el rostro con mayor comodidad, lo cual, desde luego, no me ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.**

—**Sería más... prudente para ti que no fueras mi amiga —explicó—, pero me he cansado de alejarme de ti, Bella.**

**Sus ojos eran de una intensidad deliciosa cuando pronunció con voz seductora aquella última frase. Me olvidé hasta de respirar.**

Emily no pudo contener su sonrisa, no pudo evitarlo, era tan dulce.

— **¿Me acompañarás a Seattle? —preguntó con voz todavía vehemente.**

**Aún era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Sonrió levemente y luego su rostro se volvió serio.**

—**Deberías alejarte de mí, de veras —me previno—. Te veré en clase.**

**Se dio la vuelta de forma brusca y desanduvo el camino que habíamos recorrido.**

Seth rió "Ya veo a lo que te refieres con trastorno de personalidad múltiple" le dijo a BELLA.

Jasper solo hizo una mueca. "Era horrible, una constante jaqueca por meses"

Sam arqueó una ceja "¿A los vampiros le dan dolor de cabeza?"

"¡Sí!" dijeron Jasper, Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo. Emmett rió.

"Se refieren, solo a los vampiros raros" sonrió. Los tres lo fulminaron con la mirada.

"Allí terminó el capítulo" dijo Edward.

"¿Puedo leer?" preguntó Carlisle. Edward le pasó el libro.

**N/A2: gracias por sus reviews me encanta leerlas, yo no puedo hacer nada acerca de cuan largo es el capítulo ya que solo traduzco, chicos intente con los libros que les mencioné en capítulo anterior, me encantaría hacer una historia donde los personajes lee los libros, quisiera saber que les parece mi idea.**

"**Por que sabrás, que un hombre al fin,**

**conocerás por su vivir,**

**no hay por que hablar, ni que decir,**

**ni que llorar ni que fingir,**

**puedo seguir, hasta el final,**

**a mi manera."**

**Estos 3 últimos capítulos los he enviado seguidos porque se los debía pero sigo con mi plan de uno cada semana ya que tengo 8 deberes para el lunes y tengo que hacerlos todos mañana asi que no mas ff para mi **


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: espero que este capitulo llegue antes solo porque es mi paseo así que no hay deberes para el día siguiente pero no si podre darles aparte otro capitulo esta semana. "Crepúsculo" le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y esta historia a direwolfy.**

**GRUPO SANGUINEO**

**Me dirigí a clase de Lengua aún en las nubes, tal era así que al entrar ni siquiera me di cuenta de que la clase había comenzado.**

—**Gracias por venir, señorita Swan —saludó despectivamente el señor Masón.**

**Me sonrojé de vergüenza y me dirigí rápidamente a mi asiento.**

**No me di cuenta de que en el pupitre contiguo de siempre se sentaba Mike hasta el final de la clase. Sentí una punzada de culpabilidad, **

"No deberías preocuparte" murmuró Edward. Bella sonrió a su celoso esposo.

**pero tanto él como Eric se reunieron conmigo en la puerta como de costumbre, por lo que supuse que me habían perdonado del todo. Mike parecía volver a ser el mismo mientras caminábamos, hablaba entusiasmado sobre el informe del tiempo para el fin de semana. La lluvia exigía hacer una acampada más corta, pero aquel viaje a la playa parecía posible. Simulé interés para maquillar el rechazo de ayer. Resultaría difícil; fuera como fuera, con suerte, sólo se suavizaría a los cuarenta y muchos años. **

"Si hubiese sabido como iba a ser ese viaje…" Bella suspiró fantaseando.

Jacob hizo una mueca. No, que no le agradaba la forma en la que las cosas terminarían, pero hubiese deseado no ser el tonto que rompía el tratado por una chica.

Billy y Sam hicieron muecas también. A Jacob no se le había ocurrido, pero al romper el tratado podría haber iniciado una guerra. Tampoco sabrían como hubiesen sido las cosas de no haber sido Bella la que descubría el secreto.

**Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en las musarañas. Resultaba difícil creer que las palabras de Edward y la forma en que me miraba no fueran fruto de mi imaginación. Tal vez sólo fuese un sueño muy convincente que confundía con la realidad. Eso parecía más probable que el que yo le atrajera de veras a cualquier nivel.**

Todos resoplaron ante ello. Edward pasó sus brazos alrededor de Bella para ponerla en su regazo, hundiendo su cara entre su cabello. Bella sonrió.

**Por eso estaba tan impaciente y asustada al entrar en la cafetería con Jessica. Le quería ver el rostro para verificar si volvía a ser la persona indiferente y fría que había conocido durante las últimas semanas o, si por algún milagro, de verdad había oído lo que creía haber oído esa mañana. Jessica cotorreaba sin cesar sobre sus planes para el baile —Lauren y Angela ya se lo habían pedido a los otros chicos e iban a acudir todos juntos—, completamente indiferente a mi desinterés.**

**Un flujo de desencanto recorrió mi ser cuando de forma infalible miré a la mesa de los Cullen. Los otros cuatro hermanos estaban ahí, pero él se hallaba ausente. ¿Se había ido a casa? **

"¡No!" sonrió Edward bastante feliz. Bella sonrió.

**Abatida, me puse a la cola detrás de la parlanchina Jessica. **

"Dirás la siempre parlanchina Jessica"

**Había perdido el apetito y sólo compré un botellín de limonada. Únicamente quería sentarme y enfurruñarme.**

—**Edward Cullen te vuelve a mirar —dijo Jessica; interrumpió mi distracción al pronunciar su nombre—. Me pregunto por qué se sienta solo hoy.**

"Uno se los pocos momentos en el que me sentí ralamente agradecido con ella" remarcó Edward.

**Volví bruscamente la cabeza y seguí la dirección de su mirada para ver a Edward, con su sonrisa picara, que me observaba desde una mesa vacía en el extremo opuesto de la cafetería al que solía sentarse. Una vez atraída mi atención, alzó la mano y movió el dedo índice para indicarme que lo acompañara. Me guiñó el ojo cuando lo miré incrédula.**

— **¿Se refiere a ti? —preguntó Jessica con un tono de insultante incredulidad en la voz.**

—**Puede que necesite ayuda con los deberes de Biología —musité para contentarla—. Eh, será mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.**

**Pude sentir cómo me miraba al alejarme.**

**Insegura, me quedé de pie detrás de la silla que había enfrente de Edward al llegar a su mesa.**

— **¿Por qué no te sientas hoy conmigo? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.**

**Lo hice de inmediato, contemplándolo con precaución. Seguía sonriendo. Resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan guapo. Temía que desapareciera en medio de una repentina nube de humo y que yo me despertara. **

Algunas personaron resoplaron ante la dramática Bella.

**Él debía de esperar que yo comentara algo y por fin conseguí decir:**

—**Esto es diferente.**

"Por cierto, ¿qué pensaron tus hermanos de todo esto?" preguntó Billy, algo irritado. Deberían al menos estar preocupados que su querido hermano se relacione con un insignificante humano.

Edward sonrtió.

"Jasper me deseaba suerte, Emmett estaba convencido _"El chico se volvió loco"-_hizo comillas en el aire con sus dedos, Rosalie me dirigía todos los insultos en los que podía pensar y Alice quería saber si podía hablar finalmente con Bella"

Charlie se lo quedó viendo. _¿Acaso dijo que podía leer mentes?_

—**Bueno —hizo una pausa y el resto de las palabras salieron de forma precipitada—. Decidí que, ya puesto a ir al infierno, lo podía hacer del todo.**

Los hombre lobos y humanos se veían algo confundidos. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

**Esperé a que dijera algo coherente. Transcurrieron los segundos **

Emmett rió "entonces sigues esperando" Rosalie le pegó.

**y después le indiqué:**

—**Sabes que no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.**

—**Cierto —volvió a sonreír y cambió de tema—. Creo que tus amigos se han enojado conmigo por haberte raptado.**

—**Sobrevivirán.**

**Sentía los ojos de todos ellos clavados en mi espalda.**

—**Aunque es posible que no quiera liberarte —dijo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos. Tragué saliva **

"Al menos una vez en las que tus reacciones son las correctas" dijo Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sam, Emily y Billy le miraron sorprendidos. ¿Acaso quería que ella huyese corriendo?

**y se rió. —Pareces preocupada. **

—**No —respondí, pero mi voz se quebró de forma ridícula—. Más bien sorprendida. ¿A qué se debe este cambio?**

—**Ya te lo dije. Me he hartado de permanecer lejos de ti, por lo que me he rendido. Seguía sonriendo, pero sus ojos de color ocre estaban serios. **

— **¿Rendido? —repetí confusa.**

—**Sí, he dejado de intentar ser bueno. Ahora voy a hacer lo que quiero, y que sea lo que tenga que ser.**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras se explicaba y el tono de su voz se endureció.**

"Suena peligroso" remarcó Sue, frunciendo el ceño.

Edward se encogió de hombros "eso pretendía"

—**Me he vuelto a perder.**

**La arrebatadora sonrisa reapareció.**

—**Siempre digo demasiado cuando hablo contigo, ése es uno de los problemas.**

—**No te preocupes... No me entero de nada —le repliqué secamente.**

—**Cuento con ello.**

—**Ya. En cristiano, ¿somos amigos ahora?**

—**Amigos... —meditó dubitativo.**

"No sonaba lo suficientemente bueno" sonrió Edward.

—**O no —musité.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.**

—**Bueno, supongo que podemos intentarlo, pero ahora te prevengo que no voy a ser un buen amigo para ti.**

**El aviso oculto detrás de su sonrisa era real.**

—**Lo repites un montón —recalqué al tiempo que intentaba ignorar el repentino temblor de mi vientre y mantenía serena la voz.**

—**Sí, porque no me escuchas. Sigo a la espera de que me creas. Si eres lista, me evitarás.**

"Y aun así le dices que almuerce contigo" dijo Charlie irritado. ¿Si quería que Bella se aleje de él, por qué se lo ponía tan difícil? Seguramente debió darse cuenta del efecto que tenía en ella.

—**Me parece que tú también te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara.**

**Entrecerré los ojos y él sonrió disculpándose.**

—**En ese caso —me esforcé por resumir aquel confuso intercambio de frases—, hasta que yo sea lista... ¿Vamos a intentar ser amigos?**

—**Eso parece casi exacto.**

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que soy tonta?" preguntó Bella en un tono peligrosamente dulce.

Edward no parecía perturbado por ello "No amor, no somos solamente amigos ahora ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, supongo que es buena excusa" sonrió Bella.

"¡Hey, nada de eso aquí!" gritó Emmett. "Mejor continua leyendo, Carlisle"

**Busqué con la mirada mis manos, en torno a la botella de limonada, sin saber qué hacer.**

— **¿Qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad.**

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego todos los vampiros y algunos de los hombre lobo estallaron en carcajadas.

"¡Já, tu pregunta favorita!" exclamó Emmett.

"¿Por cuanto tiempo habías querido hacer esa pregunta?" dijo Seth.

Bella y Edward se sonrieron, recodando. Charlie hizo una mueca. Parecía que su teoría había sido confirmada. Trató de no ver a Edward, porque no quería ver su reacción. No aún. No cundo había una pequeña posibilidad de que estuviese equivocado.

**Alcé la vista hasta esos profundos ojos dorados que me turbaban los sentidos y, como de costumbre, respondí la verdad:**

—**Intentaba averiguar qué eres.**

**Su rostro se crispó, pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, no sin cierto esfuerzo.**

"Fue inexperado"

— **¿Y has tenido fortuna en tus pesquisas? —inquirió con desenvoltura.**

—**No demasiada —admití.**

**Se rió entre dientes.**

— **¿Qué teorías barajas?**

**Me sonrojé. Durante el último mes había estado vacilando entre Barman y Spiderman. **

"¿En serio?" rió Jacob, sin poder contener un tono amargo en su voz "¿pensaste que era una clase de superhéroe?

"No es culpa, él iba por allí salvando chicas inocentes" dijo Bella.

**No había forma de admitir aquello.**

— **¿No me lo quieres decir? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa terriblemente tentadora.**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

—**Resulta demasiado embarazoso.**

—**Eso es realmente frustrante, ya lo sabes —se quejó.**

—**No —disentí rápidamente con una dura mirada—. No concibo por qué ha de resultar frustrante, en absoluto, sólo porque alguien rehusé revelar sus pensamientos, sobre todo después de haber efectuado unos cuantos comentarios crípticos, especialmente ideados para mantenerme en vela toda la noche, pensando en su posible significado... Bueno, ¿por qué iba a resultar frustrante?**

"¡Así se habla hermanita!"

**Hizo una mueca.**

—**O mejor —continué, ahora el enfado acumulado fluía libremente—, digamos que una persona realiza un montón de cosas raras, como salvarte la vida bajo circunstancias imposibles un día y al siguiente tratarte como si fueras un paria, y jamás te explica ninguna de las dos, incluso después de haberlo prometido. Eso tampoco debería resultar demasiado frustrante.**

—**Tienes un poquito de genio, ¿verdad?**

—**No me gusta aplicar un doble rasero.**

**Nos contemplamos el uno al otro sin sonreír.**

**Miró por encima de mi hombro y luego, de forma inesperada, rió por lo bajo.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Tu novio parece creer que estoy siendo desagradable contigo. Se debate entre venir o no a interrumpir nuestra discusión.**

**Volvió a reírse.**

—**No sé de quién me hablas —dije con frialdad— pero, de todos modos, estoy segura de que te equivocas.**

"¿Tenías que tratar hacerla más enojada, verdad?" rió Seth.

Edward sonrió "Se ve adorable cuando esta molesta" dijo y Bella le pegó en el brazo.

"Demasiada información" se quejó Jacob. Juzgando por la cara que tenía Charlie, podían inferir que concordaba con Jacob.

—**Yo, no. Te lo dije, me resulta fácil saber qué piensan la mayoría de las personas.**

—**Excepto yo, por supuesto.**

—**Sí, excepto tú —su humor cambió de repente. Sus ojos se hicieron más inquietantes—. Me pregunto por qué será.**

"Hablando de cambio de ánimos"

**La intensidad de su mirada era tal que tuve que apartar la vista. Me concentré en abrir el tapón de mi botellín de limonada. Lo desenrosqué sin mirar, con los ojos fijos en la mesa.**

— **¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó distraído.**

—**No —no me apetecía mencionar que mi estómago ya estaba lleno de... mariposas. Miré el espacio vacío de la mesa delante de él—. ¿Y tú?**

—**No. No estoy hambriento.**

**No comprendí su expresión, parecía disfrutar de algún chiste privado.**

Los ho9mbre lobo resoplaron ante la idea.

_Obvio, que le parecería gracioso_, pensó Leah. Ella odiaba cazar, incluso en su forma lupina.

— **¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —le pedí después de un segundo de vacilación.**

**De repente, se puso en guardia.**

—**Eso depende de lo que quieras.**

—**No es mucho —le aseguré. El esperó con cautela y curiosidad.**

—**Sólo me preguntaba si podrías ponerme sobre aviso la próxima vez que decidas ignorarme por mi propio bien. Únicamente para estar preparada.**

**Mantuve la vista fija en el botellín de limonada mientras hablaba, recorriendo el círculo de la boca con mi sonrosado dedo.**

Emily sonrió. Ella lo sabía todo acerca de tratar de odiar chicos sobrenaturales. Especialmente cuando trataban de alejarse de ti.

—**Me parece justo.**

**Apretaba los labios para no reírse cuando alcé los ojos.**

—**Gracias.**

—**En ese caso, ¿puedo pedir una respuesta a cambio? —pidió.**

—**Una.**

—**Cuéntame una teoría.**

"¡Já!, exactamente la respuesta que esperabas, ¿verdad?"

**¡Ahí va!**

—**Esa, no.**

—**No hiciste distinción alguna, sólo prometiste una respuesta —me recordó.**

—**Claro, y tú no has roto ninguna promesa —le recordé a mi vez.**

—**Sólo una teoría... No me reiré.**

Bella fulminó a Edward con la mirada, acusándolo.

"Te reíste de todas formas"

Edward le sonrió "bueno fue gracioso" bromeó.

"Hmm" dijo Bella.

Renesmee alzó la cabeza "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó

Edward rió "ya verás"

—**Sí lo harás.**

**Estaba segura de ello. Bajó la vista y luego me miró con aquellos ardientes ojos ocres a través de sus largas pestañas negras.**

—**Por favor —respiró al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia mí.**

**Parpadeé con la mente en blanco. ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo lo conseguía?**

Todos rieron. Bella hizo una mueca. No quería pensar en como reaccionarían con su tiempo a solas con Edward. De repente ella estaba muy feliz de que Emmett haya perdido esa apuesta hacia ya casi dos años..

—**Eh... ¿Qué?—pregunté, deslumbrada.**

Hubo más risa.

—**Cuéntame sólo una de tus pequeñas teorías, por favor.**

**Su mirada aún me abrasaba. ¿También era un hipnotizador? ¿O era yo una incauta irremediable?**

—**Pues... Eh... ¿Te mordió una araña radiactiva?**

—**Eso no es muy imaginativo.**

—**Lo siento, es todo lo que tengo —contesté, ofendida.**

—**Ni siquiera te has acercado —dijo con fastidio.**

— **¿Nada de arañas?**

—**No.**

"¡Definitivamente no!" dijo Rosalie. Vampiro o no, a ella simplemente no le gustaban las arañas. No le asustaban exactamente, pero… eran simplemente desagradables.

— **¿Ni un poquito de radiactividad?**

—**Nada.**

—**Maldición —suspiré.**

—**Tampoco me afecta la kriptonita —se rió entre dientes.**

"Antes de que pudiese preguntar"

Otros se rieron, aunque algunos de ellos de manera vacilante.

—**Se suponía que no te ibas a reír, ¿te acuerdas?**

**Hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar la compostura.**

—**Con el tiempo, lo voy a averiguar —le advertí.**

—**Desearía que no lo intentaras —dijo, de nuevo con gesto serio.**

— **¿Por...?**

— **¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un superhéroe? ¿Y si fuera el chico malo? —sonrió jovialmente, pero sus ojos eran impenetrables.**

Nessie miró a su padre incrédula.

"¡Pero tú no eres el chico malo!"

Bella resopló "suerte tratando de convencer a tu padre de ello, yo ya he tratado por años"

"Bueno al menos tuviste más éxito que nosotros en décadas" se quejó Alice "y Edward no es el único" fulminó con la mirada a Jasper, quien le sonrió tímidamente.

"Que puedo decir soy el único chico Cullen que no es masoquista por naturaleza" sonrió Emmett. "Por eso tienes a Rose para que estén estables"

"¡Hey!"

"Ok, sigamos con el libro" mandó Bella. Se estaba volviendo incómodo al ver los no vampiros-con excepción de Seth y Jacob, quienes conocían a los Cullen mejor que nadie, y habían escuchado estas conversaciones previamente en diversas ocasiones- que los veían incrédulos. Por supuesto, vampiros masoquistas no era el tema de conversación diario.

—**Oh, ya veo —dije. Algunas de las cosas que había dicho encajaron de repente.**

— **¿Sí?**

**De pronto, su rostro se había vuelto adusto, como si temiera haber revelado demasiado sin querer.**

— **¿Eres peligroso?**

**Era una suposición, pero el pulso se me aceleró cuando, de forma instintiva, comprendí la verdad de mis propias palabras. Lo era. Me lo había intentado decir todo el tiempo. **

"Te tomó un tiempo darte cuenta" bromeó Edward suavemente. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. No estaba de humor como para aceptar bromas acerca de su inteligencia.

**Se limitó a mirarme, con los ojos rebosantes de alguna emoción que no lograba comprender.**

—**Pero no malo —susurré al tiempo que movía la cabeza—. No, no creo que seas malo.**

—**Te equivocas.**

**Su voz apenas era audible. **

Bella fulminó con la mirada a Edward de nuevo. Charlie se los quedó viendo. Emily casi no pudo contener las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco. Le recordaba tanto a Sam, después del incidente con su cara…

**Bajó la vista al tiempo que me arrebataba el tapón de la botella y lo hacía girar entre los dedos. **

"¡Oh! De allí salió esa tapa de botella" sonrió Alice.

"¿Esa tapa de botella?" preguntó Bella.

"Esa tapa de botella" sonrió Edward, sacándola de su bolsillo. Estaba descolorida y algo maltratada, pero obvio que se trataba de la tapa que se menciona en el libro. Se la pasó a Renesmee, quien la tomó con cuidado, como si fuese la cosa más frágil y preciosa del mundo.

Todas las mujeres, incluidas Leah y Sue sonrieron.

**Lo contemplé fijamente mientras me preguntaba por qué no me asustaba. Hablaba en serio, eso era evidente, pero sólo me sentía ansiosa, con los nervios a flor de piel... y, por encima de todo lo demás, fascinada, como de costumbre siempre que me encontraba cerca de él.**

**El silencio se prolongó hasta que me percaté de que la cafetería estaba casi vacía. Me puse en pie de un salto.**

—**Vamos a llegar tarde.**

—**Hoy no voy a ir a clase —dijo mientras daba vueltas al tapón tan deprisa que apenas podía verse.**

Charlie los miró negativamente.

"¿Faltando?" preguntó. _Que no espere que Bella falte a clases con él._

"Por una buena causa" dijo Edward con una sonrisa triste.

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Es saludable hacer novillos de vez en cuando —dijo mientras me sonreía, pero en sus ojos relucía la preocupación.**

"Saludable para los humanos, quise decir" murmuró Edward.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sam.

"El título del capítulo…" Sam se dio cuenta. Bella gimió. Allí va…

—**Bueno, yo sí voy.**

**Era demasiado cobarde para arriesgarme a que me pillaran. **

"No debí haber ido" murmuró Bella a nadie en particular.

"¿Por qué?" demandó Charlie "No deberías faltar a clases, Bella"

"Ya verás" Respondió Bella.

**Concentró su atención en el tapón.**

—**En ese caso, te veré luego.**

**Indecisa, vacilé, pero me apresuré a salir en cuanto sonó el primer toque del timbre después de confirmar con una última mirada que él no se había movido ni un centímetro.**

**Mientras me dirigía a clase, casi a la carrera, la cabeza me daba vueltas a mayor velocidad que el tapón del botellín. Me había respondido a pocas preguntas en comparación con las muchas que había suscitado. Al menos, había dejado de llover.**

"Muy optimista Bella, ¿de dónde salió eso?"

"Cállate Emmett gruñó Bella. ¡Esto iba a ser tan vergonzoso!

**Tuve suerte. El señor Banner no había entrado aún en clase cuando llegué. Me instalé rápidamente en mi asiento, consciente de que tanto Mike como Angela no dejaban de mirarme. Mike parecía resentido y Angela sorprendida, y un poco intimidada.**

"Por supuesto, te atreviste a pasar con uno de los Cullen y por tu propia cuenta"

"¿Pero, por qué?" preguntó Seth "Ustedes no dan miedo"

"Dilo de nuevo "sonrió Emmett, exponiendo sus dientes en una sonrisa ralamente aterradora, como solo se pueden ver en películas de terror, antes de que desgarren la garganta de alguien y los órganos se desparramen por el suelo. Seth tragó saliva.

"Tratamos de mantener a la gente alejada de nosotros, es más seguro para ambos. Y en su subconsciente, ellos sabes que somos peligrosos, aunque no lo entiendas por completo" explicó Edward.

**Entonces entró en clase el señor Banner y llamó al orden a los alumnos. Hacía equilibrios para sostener en brazos unas cajitas de cartón. Las soltó encima de la mesa de Mike y le dijo que comenzara a distribuirlas por la clase.**

—**De acuerdo, chicos, quiero que todos toméis un objeto de las cajas.**

**El sonido estridente de los guantes de goma contra sus muñecas se me antojó de mal augurio.**

—**El primero contiene una tarjeta de identificación del grupo sanguíneo —continuó mientras tomaba una tarjeta blanca con las cuatro esquinas marcadas y la exhibía—. En segundo lugar, tenemos un aplacador de cuatro puntas —sostuvo en alto algo similar a un peine sin dientes—. El tercer objeto es una micro—lanceta esterilizada —alzó una minúscula pieza de plástico azul y la abrió. La aguja de la lanceta era invisible a esa distancia, pero se me revolvió estómago.**

"¿Qué? ¿No te da miedo, verdad?" preguntó Emmett realmente confundido. Siempre había estado bajo la impresión de que Bella no le temía a nada. (bueno, al menos no por sí misma)

Bella murmuró algo intangible.

—**Voy a pasar con un cuentagotas con suero para preparar vuestras tarjetas, de modo que, por favor, no empecéis hasta que pase yo... —comenzó de nuevo por la mesa de Mike, depositando con esmero una gota de agua en cada una de las cuatro esquinas—. Luego, con cuidado, quiero que os pinchéis un dedo con la lanceta.**

**Tomó la mano de Mike y le punzó la yema del dedo corazón con la punta de la lanceta. Oh, no. Un sudor viscoso me cubrió la frente.**

Muchas personas se giraron a ver a Bella. Charlie, quien sabía de que se trataba esto, lo encontraba completamente irónico y no pudo evitar la risa que le salió. Bella lo miró aterrorizado.

"No tú también, papá"

—**Depositad una gotita de sangre en cada una de las puntas —hizo una demostración. Apretó el dedo de Mike hasta que fluyó la sangre. Tragué de forma convulsiva, el estómago se revolvió aún más**

Ahora todos se quedaron mirando a Bella.

"Te daba miedo la sangre?" preguntó Emily. Ella también, estaba tratando de evitar la risa.

Bella hizo una mueca como respuesta. Había estado mejor en sus últimos años como humano, pero eso no era algo que necesitaran saber"

"Hablando de la ironía" murmurón Leah. _¡¿Cómo era posible que se haya convertido en una chupasangre?_

—**. Entonces las aplicáis a la tarjeta del test —concluyó.**

**Sostuvo en alto la goteante tarjeta roja delante de nosotros para que la viéramos. Cerré los ojos, intenté oír por encima del pitido de mis oídos.**

—**El próximo fin de semana, la Cruz Roja se detiene en Port Angeles para recoger donaciones de sangre, por lo que he pensado que todos vosotros deberíais conocer vuestro grupo sanguíneo —parecía orgulloso de sí mismo—. Los menores de dieciocho años vais a necesitar un permiso de vuestros padres... Hay hojas de autorización encima de mi mesa.**

**Siguió cruzando la clase con el cuentagotas. Descansé la mejilla contra la fría y oscura superficie de la mesa, intentando mantenerme consciente. Todo lo que oía a mí alrededor eran chillidos, quejas y risitas cuando se ensartaban los dedos con la lanceta. Inspiré y expiré de forma acompasada por la boca.**

"¿Por qué no simplemente pediste permiso para salir antes de clase?" preguntó Jasper. Odiaba pensar en su pequeña hermana sintiéndose tan mal. Especialmente cuando se trataba de sangre-él podía simpatizar con eso perfectamente"

—**Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó el señor Banner. Su voz sonaba muy cerca de mi cabeza. Parecía alarmado.**

—**Ya sé cuál es mi grupo sanguíneo, señor Banner —dije con voz débil. No me atrevía a levantar la cabeza.**

— **¿Te sientes débil?**

—**Sí, señor —murmuré mientras en mi fuero interno me daba de bofetadas por no haber hecho novillos cuando tuve la ocasión.**

"Tienes razón, debiste haber faltado" murmuró Charlie. A él no le hubiese importado en lo más mínimo.

—**Por favor, ¿alguien puede llevar a Bella a la enfermería? —pidió en voz alta.**

**No tuve que alzar la vista para saber que Mike se ofrecería voluntario.**

— **¿Puedes caminar? —preguntó el señor Banner.**

—**Sí —susurré. Limítate a dejarme salir de aquí, pensé. Me arrastraré.**

Leah sonrió ante el melodrama de su hermana. Hace un tiempo la hubiese molestado, o la hubiese hecho poner los ojos en blanco. Después se dio cuenta de que acababa de llamr a bella "hermana". Ella alzó la vista para ver a Edward con una extraña sonrisa curvando sus labios. _¡Sal de mi cabeza!_

Él rió.

**Mike parecía ansioso cuando me rodeó la cintura con el brazo y puso mi brazo sobre su hombro. **

Todos los chicos sobreprotectores del cuarto hicieron una mueca.

**Me apoyé pesadamente sobre él mientras salía de clase.**

**Muy despacio, crucé el campus a remolque de Mike. Cuando doblamos la esquina de la cafetería y estuvimos fuera del campo de visión del edificio cuatro —en el caso de que el profesor Banner estuviera mirando—, me detuve.**

— **¿Me dejas sentarme un minuto, por favor? —supliqué.**

**Me ayudó a sentarme al borde del paseo.**

—**Y, hagas lo que hagas, ocúpate de tus asuntos —le avisé.**

**Aún seguía muy confusa. Me tumbé sobre un costado, puse la mejilla sobre el cemento húmedo y gélido de la acera y cerré los ojos. Eso pareció ayudar un poco.**

—**Vaya, te has puesto verde —comentó Mike, bastante nervioso.**

Emmett rió, Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. Esme, sin embargo, lo miró de manera de reproche. ¿Acaso ese chico no podía hacer algo más por su hija? Esperaba que alguien pudiese ir a ayudar. Se dio cuenta de que Edward le sonreía. Ella sonrió.

— **¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz a lo lejos.**

**¡No! Por favor, que esa voz tan terriblemente familiar sea sólo una imaginación.**

— **¿Qué le sucede? ¿Está herida?**

**Ahora la voz sonó más cerca, y parecía preocupada. No me lo estaba imaginando. Apreté los párpados con fuerza, me quería morir**

"Dramática como siempre Bella" rió Emmett. Jacob lanzó un resoplido.

**o, como mínimo, no vomitar.**

"Eso está mejor"

"¿Podrías para de interrumpir cada dos oraciones?" preguntó Bella.

Emmett la miró y sacudió la cabeza "¿En serio pensaste que lo haría? Me siento herido Bells. Pensé que me conocías mejor que eso"

Bella no pudo omitir la sonrisa que mostró

**Mike parecía tenso.**

—**Creo que se ha desmayado. No sé qué ha pasado, no ha movido ni un dedo.**

—**Bella —la voz de Edward sonó a mi lado. Ahora parecía aliviado—. ¿Me oyes?**

—**No —gemí—. Vete.**

Todos rieron, especialmente Charlie. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente bien.

**Se rió por lo bajo.**

—**La llevaba a la enfermería —explicó Mike a la defensiva—, pero no quiso avanzar más.**

—**Yo me encargo de ella —dijo Edward. Intuí su sonrisa en el tono de su voz—. Puedes volver a clase.**

—**No —protestó Mike—. Se supone que he de hacerlo yo.**

"Hablando de ser mandón"

**De repente, la acera se desvaneció debajo de mi cuerpo. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida. Estaba en brazos de Edward, que me había levantado en vilo, y me llevaba con la misma facilidad que si pesara cinco kilos en lugar de cincuenta.**

Billy se quedó inmóvil. Debió ser ralamente peligroso, con tan poco tiempo. Pero supuso que si hubiese pasado algo entonces, ya lo habría escuchado.

— **¡Bájame!**

**Por favor, por favor, que no le vomite encima. **

Edward rió "¿Por eso querías que te bajase?"

Bella no respondió. Su expresión era una rara mezcla de enfado, vergüenza y diversión. Pensándolo ahora todo lo que había hecho o dicho sonaba tan tonto.

**Empezó a caminar antes de que terminara de hablar.**

— **¡Eh! —gritó Mike, que ya se hallaba a diez pasos detrás de nosotros.**

Todos rieron. A nadie le encantaba Mike.

**Edward lo ignoró.**

—**Tienes un aspecto espantoso —me dijo al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.**

— **¡Déjame otra vez en la acera! —protesté.**

**El bamboleo de su caminar no ayudaba. Me sostenía con cuidado lejos de su cuerpo, soportando todo mi peso sólo con los brazos, sin que eso pareciera afectarle.**

— **¿De modo que te desmayas al ver sangre? —preguntó. Aquello parecía divertirle.**

"¿En serio tenías que reírte de mi?" se quejó Bella.

"Lo siento, pero debes imaginar como fue para mi"

Bella suspiró "Supongo. Ahora tengo que buscar otra razón para enfadarme contigo"

"Ya la encontrarás en poco tiempo" gruñó Alice "Edward ha actuado como un tonto a lo largo de todo este libro"

**No le contesté. Cerré los ojos, apreté los labios y luché contra las náuseas con todas mis fuerzas.**

—**Y ni siquiera era la visión de tu propia sangre —continuó regodeándose.**

**No sé cómo abrió la puerta mientras me llevaba en brazos, pero de repente hacía calor, por lo que supe que habíamos entrado.**

—**Oh, Dios mío —dijo de forma entrecortada una voz de mujer.**

—**Se desmayó en Biología —le explicó Edward.**

**Abrí los ojos. Estaba en la oficina. Edward me llevaba dando zancadas delante del mostrador frontal en dirección a la puerta de la enfermería. La señora Cope, la recepcionista de rostro rubicundo, corrió delante de él para mantener la puerta abierta. La atónita enfermera, una dulce abuelita, levantó los ojos de la novela que leía mientras Edward me llevaba en volandas dentro de la habitación y me depositaba con suavidad encima del crujiente papel que cubría el colchón de vinilo marrón del único catre.**

"Supongo que no suelen ver a un chico cargando a una chica tan seguido" rió Seth.

**Luego se colocó contra la pared, tan lejos como lo permitía la angosta habitación, con los ojos brillantes, excitados.**

—**Ha sufrido un leve desmayo —tranquilizó a la sobresaltada enfermera—. En Biología están haciendo la prueba del Rh.**

**La enfermera asintió sabiamente.**

—**Siempre le ocurre a alguien.**

**Edward se rió con disimulo.**

"Estaba pensando que era obvio que tú seas esa persona" sonrió Edward. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, o trató de, pero Charlie estaba escondiendo su risa"

Los otros ni siquiera se tomaron esa molestia.

—**Quédate tendida un minutito, cielo. Se pasará.**

—**Lo sé —dije con un suspiro. Las náuseas ya empezaban a remitir.**

— **¿Te sucede muy a menudo? —preguntó ella.**

—**A veces —admití. Edward tosió para ocultar otra carcajada.**

"Probablemente pensando en las veces que te ha sucedido" rió Jacob. Edward asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no reír de nuevo.

—**Puedes regresar a clase —le dijo la enfermera.**

—**Se supone que me tengo que quedar con ella —le contestó con aquel tono suyo tan autoritario que la enfermera, aunque frunció los labios, no discutió más.**

—**Voy a traerte un poco de hielo para la frente, cariño —me dijo, y luego salió bulliciosamente de la habitación.**

—**Tenías razón —me quejé, dejando que mis ojos se cerraran.**

—**Suelo tenerla, ¿sobre qué tema en particular en esta ocasión?**

"¿Modesto, verdad?" preguntó Sam, pero estaba sonriendo. Emmett asintió con la cabeza de manera vehemente.

"No tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir con él" Edward le golpeó a manera de broma, y ladeándose antes de que él pudiese responder al golpe.

"¡Lo ves!" exclamó.

Los otros se rieron de sus quejas.

"En realidad estaba preocupado de que hubiese aceptado mis advertencias y hubieses decidido alejarte de mi" confesó Edward.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Sabías que eso nunca pasaría". Charlie la miro, entendiendo de que la frase era más cierta de lo que podía parecer.

—**Hacer novillos es saludable.**

**Respiré de forma acompasada.**

—**Ahí fuera hubo un momento en que me asustaste —admitió después de hacer una pausa. La voz sonaba como si confesara una humillante debilidad—. Creí que Newton arrastraba tu cadáver para enterrarlo en los bosques.**

—**Ja, ja.**

**Continué con los ojos cerrados, pero cada vez me encontraba más entonada.**

—**Lo cierto es que he visto cadáveres con mejor aspecto. **

Billy lo miró "¿Eso es cierto, verdad?"

Edward tenía la mirada en el suelo "Si" dijo simplemente.

Charlie lo miró incrédulo. Quería saber más pero sabía que este no era el momento.

**Me preocupaba que tuviera que vengar tu asesinato.**

—**Pobre Mike. Apuesto a que se ha enfadado.**

—**Me aborrece por completo —dijo Edward jovialmente.**

"Y te divierte tanto"

"Por supuesto" sonrió Edward.

—**No lo puedes saber —disentí, pero de repente me pregunté si a lo mejor sí que podía.**

"Eres muy sutil" siseó Rosalie. Estaba feliz que al final todo este bien, pero ¿acaso no pudo Edward ser un poco más precavido? ¿Acaso no pudo ser más obvio? Es como si quisiera que Bella supiera.

—**Vi su rostro... Te lo aseguro.**

— **¿Cómo es que me viste? Creí que te habías ido.**

**Ya me encontraba prácticamente recuperada. Las náuseas se hubieran pasado con mayor rapidez de haber comido algo durante el almuerzo, aunque, por otra parte, tal vez era afortunada por haber tenido el estómago vacío.**

—**Estaba en mi coche escuchando un CD.**

**Aquella respuesta tan sencilla me sorprendió. **

Aquellos que no conocían a los Cullen bien también parecían sorprendidos.

"Hace tiempo me di por vencida a la causa perdida de tener respuestas normales de ti" bromeó Bella.

"Bueno, tus reacciones son siempre las menos esperadas, así que es completamente justo"

**Oí la puerta y abrí los ojos para ver a la enfermera con una compresa fría en la mano.**

—**Aquí tienes, cariño —la colocó sobre mi frente y añadió—: Tienes mejor aspecto.**

—**Creo que ya estoy bien —dije mientras me incorporaba lentamente.**

**Me pitaban un poco los oídos, pero no tenía mareos. Las paredes de color menta no daban vueltas.**

**Pude ver que me iba a obligar a acostarme de nuevo, pero en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió y la señora Cope se golpeó la cabeza contra la misma.**

—**Ahí viene otro —avisó.**

**Me bajé de un salto para dejar libre el camastro para el siguiente inválido. Devolví la compresa a la enfermera.**

—**Tome, ya no la necesito.**

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta tambaleándose. Ahora sostenía a Lee Stephens, otro chico de nuestra clase de Biología, que tenía el rostro amarillento. Edward y yo retrocedimos hacia la pared para hacerles sitio.**

—**Oh, no —murmuró Edward—. Vamonos fuera de aquí, Bella.**

**Aturdida, le busqué con la mirada.**

—**Confía en mí... Vamos.**

"Ambos necesitábamos salir lo mas rápido posible"

**Di media vuelta y me aferré a la puerta antes de que se cerrara para salir disparada de la enfermería. Sentí que Edward me seguía.**

—**Por una vez me has hecho caso.**

**Estaba sorprendido.**

La mayoría de las personas en el cuarto rieron por eso.

"Es probablemente la primera vez que lo hace" rió Jacob.

Charlie y Billy estaban sorprendidos, especialmente por el hecho de que Jacob haya dicho aquellas palabras. Ambos habían estado preocupados de que Bella sea demasiado dependiente de Edward, haciendo todo lo que quisiera sin tomar en cuenta sus verdaderos deseos. Ahora el comentario de Carlisle acerca de la testarudez de Bella tenía más sentido. Billy miró con disimulo a Sam, para ver su reacción y se sorprendió de ver que él parecía concordar con la previamente dicho, riendo levemente ante su expresión exasperada.

—**Olí la sangre —le dije, arrugando la nariz. Lee no se ha puesto malo por ver la sangre de otros, como yo.**

"Incluso mejor" rió Emmett.

"¿Pueden los humanos oler la sangre?" preguntó Alice. Nuca había estado completamente segura.

"Si que pueden" respondieron Charlie, Bella y sorprendentemente Rosalie. Viendo las miradas confusas de los otros, solo se encogió de hombros, como si no fuese gran cosa.

"Lo recuerdo" dijo suavemente.

Carlisle reanudó su lectura, antes de que pudiesen preguntarle algo más.

—**La gente no puede oler la sangre —me contradijo.**

—**Bueno, yo sí. Eso es lo que me pone mala. Huele a óxido... y a sal.**

**Se me quedó mirando con una expresión insondable.**

— **¿Qué? —le pregunté.**

—**No es nada.**

"Mes estaba preguntando si eras en verdad humana" sonrió Edward. Bella le sacó la lengua.

**Entonces, Mike cruzó la puerta, sus ojos iban de Edward a mí. La mirada que le dedicó a Edward me confirmó lo que éste me había dicho, que Mike lo aborrecía. Volvió a mirarme con gesto malhumorado.**

—**Tienes mejor aspecto —me acusó.**

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "¡Oh, que crimen!, en serio este malvavisco…" sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué malvavisco?" preguntó Emmett. Podía sentir que había una gran historia por salir.

"Eso es para que yo lo sepa y para que tú lo averigües" sonrió Jacob, mientras Emmett murmuraba algo acerca de los tontos perros.

—**Ocúpate de tus asuntos —volví a avisarle.**

—**Ya no sangra nadie más —murmuró—. ¿Vas a volver a clase?**

"¿Acaso es tan tonto como aparenta?" preguntó Sam incrédulo, olvidando por un momento que él es el macho Alfa en un cuarto lleno de vampiros.

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward y Jacob se miraron por un momento antes de gritar "¡Si!"

— **¿Bromeas? Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver aquí.**

—**Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Vas a venir este fin de semana a la playa?**

**Mientras hablaba, lanzó otra mirada fugaz hacia Edward, que se apoyaba con gesto ausente contra el desordenado mostrador, inmóvil como una estatua. Intenté que pareciera lo más amigable posible:**

—**Claro. Te dije que iría.**

—**Nos reuniremos en la tienda de mi padre a las diez.**

**Su mirada se posó en Edward otra vez, preguntándose si no estaría dando demasiada información. Su lenguaje corporal evidenciaba que no era una invitación abierta.**

—**Allí estaré —prometí.**

—**Entonces, te veré en clase de gimnasia —dijo, dirigiéndose con inseguridad hacia la puerta.**

—**Hasta la vista —repliqué.**

**Me miró una vez más con la contrariedad escrita en su rostro redondeado y se encorvó mientras cruzaba lentamente la puerta. Me invadió una oleada de compasión. Sopesé el hecho de ver su rostro desencantado otra vez en clase de Educación física.**

—**Gimnasia —gemí.**

Carlisle frunció el ceño "no creo que gimnasia sea la mejor idea en esos momentos"

"No te preocupes, me excusaron" Bella sonrió a su amado.

—**Puedo hacerme cargo de eso —no me había percatado de que Edward se había acercado, pero me habló al oído—. Ve a sentarte e intenta parecer paliducha —murmuró.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Pero, pensándolo bien Carlisle estaba en lo correcto. Bella no debería ir a gimnasia en tales condiciones"

**Esto no suponía un gran cambio. Siempre estaba pálida, y mi reciente desmayo había dejado una ligera capa de sudor sobre mi rostro. Me senté en una de las crujientes sillas plegables acolchadas y descansé la cabeza contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Los desmayos siempre me dejaban agotada.**

**Oí a Edward hablar con voz suave en el mostrador.**

— **¿Señora Cope?**

— **¿Sí?**

**No la había oído regresar a su mesa.**

—**Bella tiene gimnasia la próxima hora y creo que no se encuentra del todo bien. ¿Cree que podría dispensarla de asistir a esa clase? **

"¿En serio estás coqueteando con una vieja recepcionista?" rió Jacob. Edward parecía estar ruborizándose.

"Era por una buena causa"

—**su voz era aterciopelada. Pude imaginar lo convincentes que estaban resultando sus ojos.**

—**Edward —dijo la señora Cope sin dejar de ir y venir. ¿Por qué no era yo capaz de hacer lo mismo?—, ¿necesitas también que te dispense a ti?**

"¿Confundirse?" preguntó Edward, divertido. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

"No, encantar a las personas fácilmente" los otros rieron.

"Creo que lo haces bastante bien" sonrió Edward, dándole una pequeña mirada a Jacob. Bella gimió, dándose cuenta a qué se refería.

—**No. Tengo clase con la señora Goff. A ella no le importará.**

—**De acuerdo, no te preocupes de nada. Que te mejores, Bella —me deseó en voz alta. Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, sobreactuando un poquito.**

"Un poquito" rió Edward. Bella hizo un puchero.

"No insultes mis habilidades de actuación. Puedo ser en verdad buena cuando la situación lo amerita"

Edward tenía que aceptarlo, aunque algo vacilante.

— **¿Puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en brazos otra vez?**

**De espaldas a la recepcionista, su expresión se tornó sarcástica.**

—**Caminaré.**

**Me levanté con cuidado, seguía sintiéndome bien. Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí, con la amabilidad en los labios y la burla en los ojos. Salí hacia la fría llovizna que empezaba a caer. Agradecí que se llevara el sudor pegajoso de mi rostro. Era la primera vez que disfrutaba de la perenne humedad que emanaba del cielo.**

—**Gracias —le dije cuando me siguió—. Merecía la pena seguir enferma para perderse la clase de gimnasia.**

—**Sin duda.**

**Me miró directamente, con los ojos entornados bajo la lluvia.**

—**De modo que vas a ir... Este sábado, quiero decir.**

**Esperaba que él viniera, aunque parecía improbable. No me lo imaginaba poniéndose de acuerdo con el resto de los chicos del instituto para ir en coche a algún sitio. No pertenecía al mismo mundo,**

"En serio"

**pero la sola esperanza de que pudiera suceder me dio la primera punzada de entusiasmo que había sentido por ir a la excursión.**

— **¿Adonde vais a ir exactamente? —seguía mirando al frente, inexpresivo.**

—**A La Push, al puerto.**

**Estudié su rostro, intentando leer en el mismo. Sus ojos parecieron entrecerrarse un poco más. **

Charlie frunció el ceño "¿Qué tenían en contra de ellos, de todas formas? Es decir, sé que son vampiros y todo, pero, si no lastiman humanos ¿por qué los malos tratos?"

"Fue lo más inteligente de su parte" remarcó Edward sin emoción, sorprendiendo a Sam y a Billy, quienes estaban a punto de decir la misma cosa. "Aún somos peligrosos. Dime, si hubieses sabido que éramos desde el principio, ¿no hubieses querido que nos apartemos de tu familia?" Los otros vampiros asintieron con la cabeza. Los hombre lobo y los humanos, por otro lado estaban sorprendidos por su predisposición a defenderlo.

**Me lanzó una mirada con el rabillo del ojo y sonrió secamente.**

—**En verdad, no creo que me hayan invitado.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Acabo de invitarte.**

—**No avasallemos más entre los dos al pobre Mike esta semana, no sea que se vaya a romper.**

**Sus ojos centellearon. Disfrutaba de la idea más de lo normal.**

"Si se tratara solo de maltratar a Mike…" Edward suspiró ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Bella lo golpeó.

"´Sé amable"

"¡Pero prácticamente te acosaba!" gritó tanto Edward como Charlie.

"¿Y que hacías tú?" preguntó Bella tan bajo que Charlie no fuera capaz de oírla, pero lo suficientemente alto como para hacer a Edward nervioso, preguntándose cómo iba a reaccionar. Él no le temía a Charlie, pero era el padre de Bella y no quería que lo odiase más de lo que probablemente ya lo odiaba.

—**El blandengue de Mike... —murmuré, preocupada por la forma en que había dicho «entre los dos». Me gustaba más de lo conveniente.**

"Hablando de ser amable con el pobre de Mike…" sonrió Jacob.

**Ahora estábamos cerca del aparcamiento. Me desvié a la izquierda, hacia el monovolumen. Algo me agarró de la cazadora y me hizo retroceder.**

"¡Edward!" reprimió Esme sacudiendo su cabeza. Charlie lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿En que pensaba poniendo su mano sobre su hija? Edward lo miró avergonzado, mirándolo ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de cuan tonto actuó.

— **¿Adonde te crees que vas? —preguntó ofendido.**

**Edward me aferraba de la misma con una sola mano. Estaba perpleja.**

—**Me voy a casa.**

— **¿Acaso no me has oído decir que te iba a dejar a salvo en casa? ¿Crees que te voy a permitir que conduzcas en tu estado?**

Charlie se relajó un poco. Aunque no estaba feliz con la manera de actuar del chico, como si estuviese en condición de juzgar lo que Bella podía o no hacer, solo el pensamiento de que su pequeña niña manejara después de tal incidente… Como un policía, Charlie había visto el resultado de manejar con cansancio o indisposición. Conociendo a Bella, había hecho pasar a sus dolencias como algo menor.

— **¿En qué estado? ¿Y qué va a pasar con mi coche? —me quejé.**

—**Se lo tendré que dejar a Alice después de la escuela.**

**Me arrastró de la ropa hacia su coche. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar no caerme, aunque, de todos modos, lo más probable es que me sujetara si perdía el equilibrio.**

Ahora las personas en el cuarto estaban o fulminando con la mirada al avergonzado Edward, o riendo por las extrañas experiencias de Bella.

— **¡Déjame! —insistí.**

**Me ignoró. Anduve haciendo eses sobre las aceras empapadas hasta llegar a su Volvo. Entonces, me soltó al fin. Me tropecé contra la puerta del copiloto.**

— **¡Eres tan insistente!—refunfuñé.**

"En serio" Ella fulminó a Edward con la mirada, luego lo pensó mejor y se acomodó en su asiento, dejando abajo su escudo para mostrarle exactamente todo en lo que pensaba y cuanto sentía. Carlisle luego continuó leyendo.

—**Está abierto —se limitó a responder. Entró en el coche por el lado del conductor.**

—**Soy perfectamente capaz de conducir hasta casa.**

**Permanecí junto al Volvo echando chispas. Ahora llovía con más fuerza y el pelo goteaba sobre mi espalda al no haberme puesto la capucha. **

Edward se acercó a Bella y le habló tan bajo para que solo ella pueda escuchar.

"Sé que podías hacerlo. Solo que necesitaba una excusa para estar contigo por un poco más de tiempo, al verme en la incapacidad de dejarte ir"

_Debiste haberme dicho eso_, pensó Bella, pero sus pensamientos tenían un tono más clamado ahora, sin nada de rabia. Ella no podía estar enojada con él. _Soy demasiado buena_, pensó. Una suave risilla tras de ella le hizo darse cuenta de que aún tenía su escudo bajo.

**Bajó el cristal de la ventanilla automática y se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto:**

—**Entra, Bella.**

**No le respondí. Estaba calculando las oportunidades que tenía de alcanzar el monovolumen antes de que él me atrapara, y tenía que admitir que no eran demasiadas.**

"¿Por qué actuabas así?" demandó Nessie. Ella estaría muye enojada con su papá si se comportase así con ella. O con cualquier persona, en realidad.

Jasper rió "Créeme, no quieres saber" Él era el más cercano a Bella y Edward, y aunque no había escuchado las palabras exactas de su intercambio, sus reacciones y sentimientos le habían dado una buena idea.

—**Te arrastraría de vuelta aquí —me amenazó, adivinando mi plan.**

**Intenté mantener toda la dignidad que me fue posible al entrar en el Volvo. No tuve mucho éxito. Parecía un gato empapado y las botas crujían continuamente.**

—**Esto es totalmente innecesario —dije secamente.**

**No me respondió. Manipuló los mandos, subió la calefacción y bajó la música. Cuando salió del aparcamiento, me preparaba para castigarle con mi silencio —poniendo un mohín de total enfado—, pero entonces reconocí la música que sonaba y la curiosidad prevaleció sobre la intención.**

— **¿Claro de luna?—pregunté sorprendida.**

"Me encanta esa" suspiró Nessie contenta "Pero me gustan más las de papá"

"¿Tú compones música?" preguntó Sue sorprendida. Emily se veía curiosa también. No habría esperado tal cosa de un vampiro, incluso ahora.

Edward se encogió de hombros "A veces, cuando me da ganas. Aunque no lo compararía con Debussy" rió "Nessie debe de estar algo orgullosa"

"No le creas su modestia" fue sorprendentemente Rosalie la que pronunció aquellas palabras. "Es realmente bueno" ella rió ante la expresión de shock escrita en el rostro de Edward.

— **¿Conoces a Debussy? —él también parecía estar sorprendido.**

—**No mucho —admití—. Mi madre pone mucha música clásica en casa, pero sólo conozco a mis favoritos.**

—**También es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Siguió mirando al frente, a través de la lluvia, sumido en sus pensamientos.**

**Escuché la música mientras me relajaba contra la suave tapicería de cuero gris. Era imposible no reaccionar ante la conocida y relajante melodía. La lluvia emborronaba todo el paisaje más allá de la ventanilla hasta convertirlo en una mancha de tonalidades grises y verdes. Comencé a darme cuenta de lo rápido que íbamos, pero, no obstante, el coche se movía con tal firmeza y estabilidad que no notaba la velocidad, salvo por lo deprisa que dejábamos atrás el pueblo.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. Más le vale que no se exceda el límite de velocidad. Edward dejó escapar una risa. ¿Límite de velocidad, bromeas? Los otros lo miraron confundidos, mientras Charlie tenía una mirada insatisfecha.

— **¿Cómo es tu madre? —me preguntó de repente.**

**Lo miré de refilón, con curiosidad.**

—**Se parece mucho a mí, pero es más guapa —respondí. Alzó las cejas—; he heredado muchos rasgos de Charlie. **

Charlie aspiró. Sabía que era verdad. No que Bella no sea perfecta a su manera, pero a veces no dejaba de pensar que su vida hubiese sido más sencilla di de hubiese parecido más a su madre, sin tanta responsabilidad, dispuesta a algo más. Reneé nunca hubiese terminado tan herida como Bella, en especial por un chico. Reneé nunca se enamoraría de ese modo. Él suspiró. No estaba completamente segura de si era algo positivo o negativo.

**Es más sociable y atrevida que yo. También es irresponsable y un poco excéntrica, y una cocinera impredecible. Es mi mejor amiga —me callé. Hablar de ella me había deprimido.**

Todas las chicas asintieron, concordando con Bella. Esme y Sue se sonrieron.

—**Bella, ¿cuántos años tienes?**

**Por alguna razón que no conseguía comprender, la voz de Edward contenía un tono de frustración. Detuvo el coche y entonces comprendí que habíamos llegado ya a la casa de Charlie. Llovía con tanta fuerza que apenas conseguía ver la vivienda. Parecía que el coche estuviera en el lecho de un río.**

—**Diecisiete —respondí un poco confusa.**

—**No los aparentas —dijo con un tono de reproche que me hizo reír.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, curioso de nuevo.**

—**Mi madre siempre dice que nací con treinta y cinco años y que cada año me vuelvo más madura —me reí y luego suspiré—. En fin, una de las dos debía ser adulta —me callé durante un segundo—. Tampoco tú te pareces mucho a un adolescente de instituto.**

**Torció el gesto y cambió de tema.**

Hubo algunas risas por el comentario. Charlie parecía algo incómodo. Estaba seguro de que en algún momento se discutiría su edad. Y ese era un tema que prefería evadir.

_¿Por qué no me quedé solo con lo que necesitaba saber?_

—**En ese caso, ¿por qué se casó tu madre con Phil?**

**Me sorprendió que recordara el nombre. Sólo lo había mencionado una vez hacía dos meses. Necesité unos momentos para responder.**

—**Mi madre tiene... un espíritu muy joven para su edad. Creo que Phil hace que se sienta aún más joven. En cualquier caso, ella está loca por él —sacudí la cabeza. Aquella atracción suponía un misterio para mí.**

— **¿Lo apruebas?**

— **¿Importa? —le repliqué—. Quiero que sea feliz, y Phil es lo que ella quiere.**

—**Eso es muy generoso por tu parte... Me pregunto... —murmuró, reflexivo.**

— **¿El qué?**

— **¿Tendría ella esa misma cortesía contigo, sin importarle tu elección?**

**De repente, prestaba una gran atención. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.**

"Aún me pregunto eso" murmuró Edward calladamente.

Bella lo miró intrigantemente "A qué te refieres? A ella le agradas mucho"

Edward sacudió la cabeza impacientemente "Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ella no sabe quien soy. Me pregunto como hubiera reaccionado"

Bella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero fue Charlie quien respondió.

"A ella no le habría importado. No es que quiero que se entere." Añadió rápidamente "es solo que, ella entendería el caso. A ella solo le importaría que tu eres… ¡ah!... no le importaría quien eres" concluyó pobremente, pero Bella asintió.

"Tienes razón papá. Ella probablemente diría algo como "Esta todo bien querida" y luego retomaría su antiguo tema de conversación" sonrió ella.

—**E—eso c—creo —tartamudeé—, pero, después de todo, ella es la madre. Es un poquito diferente.**

—**Entonces, nadie que asuste demasiado —se burló.**

**Le respondí con una gran sonrisa.**

— **¿A qué te refieres con que asuste demasiado? ¿Múltiples piercings en el rostro y grandes tatuajes?**

—**Supongo que ésa es una posible definición.**

— **¿Cuál es la tuya?**

**Pero ignoró mi pregunta y respondió con otra.**

— **¿Crees que puedo asustar?**

**Enarcó una ceja. El tenue rastro de una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.**

—**Eh... Creo que puedes hacerlo si te lo propones.**

— **¿Te doy miedo ahora?**

**La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y su rostro divino se puso repentinamente serio, pero yo respondí rápidamente—**

—**No.**

**La sonrisa reapareció.**

—**Bueno, ¿vas a contarme algo de tu familia? —pregunté para distraerle—. Debe de ser una historia mucho más interesante que la mía.**

"Definitivamente tiene algo de interesante. Pero creo que prefiero la tuya" suspiró Edward. Sus hermanos asintieron con la cabeza. Los otros se veían confundidos.

"Si le quitamos todo el drama, probablemente la historia de Bella era la más sencilla" explicó Rosalie, sin mirar a nadie "bueno, tal vez con excepción de Emmett"

Aquel vampiro sonrió "Pero la historia de Bella es definitivamente maás chistosa"

"Al menos ella sabía lo que quería, y lo obtuvo" suspiró Rosalie "Es agradable saber que algunas historias si tienen su final feliz"

**Se puso en guardia de inmediato.**

— **¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

— **¿Te adoptaron los Cullen? —pregunté para comprobar el hecho. **

—**Sí.**

**Vacilé unos momentos. — ¿Qué les ocurrió a tu padres?**

—**Murieron hace muchos años —contestó con toda naturalidad. **

—**Lo siento —murmuré.**

—**En realidad, los recuerdo de forma confusa. Carlisle y Esme llevan siendo mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo.**

—**Y tú los quieres —no era una pregunta. Resultaba obvio por el modo en que hablaba de ellos.**

—**Sí —sonrió—. No puedo concebir a dos personas mejores que ellos. **

En otra ocasión Billy se habría presentado con una cara realmente dudosa, pero cunado veía el amor de aquella familia incluso extendido hacia Jacob era imposible no concordar con aquello. Charlie pensaba exactamente igual.

—**Eres muy afortunado. **

—**Sé que lo soy.**

— **¿Y tu hermano y tu hermana? Lanzó una mirada al reloj del salpicadero. **

—**A propósito, mi hermano, mi hermana, así como Jasper y Rosalie se van a disgustar bastante si tienen que esperarme bajo la lluvia.**

—**Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debes irte.**

**Yo no quería salir del coche.**

—**Y tú probablemente quieres recuperar el coche antes de que el jefe de policía Swan vuelva a casa para no tener que contarle el incidente de Biología.**

**Me sonrió.**

—**Estoy segura de que ya se ha enterado. En Forks no existen los secretos —suspiré.**

Hubo algunas risas en el cuarto.

**Rompió a reír.**

"¿Por qué será?"

—**Diviértete en la playa... Que tengáis buen tiempo para tomar el sol —me deseó mientras miraba las cortinas de lluvia.**

— **¿No te voy a ver mañana?**

—**No. Emmett y yo vamos a adelantar el fin de semana.**

— **¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer?**

**Una amiga puede preguntar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? Esperaba que mi voz no dejara traslucir el desencanto.**

—**Nos vamos de excursión al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier.**

"Pero el lugar está lleno de osos" murmuró Charlie, luego se dio cuenta de que la mitad del cuarto trataba de esconder la risa "¿osos?" repitió anonadado.

"los osos son divertidos" dijo Emmett riendo.

—**Ah, vaya, diviértete —intenté simular entusiasmo, aunque dudo que lo lograse. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios. Se giró para mirarme de frente, empleando todo el poder de sus ardientes ojos dorados.**

— **¿Querrías hacer algo por mí este fin de semana?**

**Asentí desvalida.**

—**No te ofendas, pero pareces ser una de esas personas que atraen los accidentes como un imán. Así que..., intenta no caerte al océano, dejar que te atropellen, ni nada por el estilo... ¿De acuerdo?**

**Esbozó una sonrisa malévola. **

Todos rieron, incluyendo los hombre lob y humanos. Nadie podía negar que esa advertencia era completamente necesaria.

**Mi desvalimiento desapareció mientras hablaba. Le miré fijamente.**

—**Veré qué puedo hacer —contesté bruscamente, mientras salía del volvo bajo la lluvia de un salto. Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Edward aún seguía sonriendo cuando se alejó al volante de su coche. **

"Edward bajó el libro "eso es todo"

"Yo quiero leer" le dijo Jacob. Edward le pasó el libro.

**N/A2: ok, esto no llegará antes lo siento, fue un capítulo que me pareció excepcionalmente largo y sin embargo no me siento satisfecha con el. De todas formas, reviewen (¿?) para dejar cualquier comentario del capitulo, recuerden que me encantan los review y ellos me impulsan a que escriba más rápido. ¡Que tengan una buena semana!**

"**Porque la luz de tu sonrisa**

**y el calor de tus caricias**

**ponen norte en mi camino**

**y me guía en el destino**

**bastante más que al faro**

**que me guía entre la niebla**

**más que el sol que me calienta**

**necesito tu calor"**


	7. El anuncio más importante

N/A: Ya decidí que hare la traducción de "los Juegos del Hambre" de Suzanne Collins estaba pensando en hacerlo al mismo tiempo que la historia de crepúsculo pero creo que les molestara a los que no son fans de la serie ya quería alternativo una semana twilight una hunger games por lo que comenzare con "los juegos del hambre" al terminar con crepúsculo.

No se preocupen que su capítulo llega mañana o a más tardar el sábado

Gwfae


	8. Chapter 7

**N/A: hola Perú, Chile, Venezuela, España, México, Argentina y USA. Me siento algo decepcionada de que ninguno me halla compartido lo que piensa de mi anuncio. ¿Acaso les he dicho que me gustan los reviews? (indirecta super directa) por favor deséenme suerte que se vienen los exámenes otra vez (odio que sea cada mes). Si les gusto o no revieween. "Crepúsculo" es de Stephenie Meyer y esta historia de "direwolfy".**

**CUENTOS DE MIEDO**

**En realidad, cuando me senté en mi habitación e intenté concentrarme en la lectura del tercer acto de Macbeth, estaba atenta a ver si oía el motor de mi coche. Pensaba que podría escuchar el rugido del motor por encima del tamborileo de la lluvia, pero, cuando aparté la cortina para mirar de nuevo, apareció allí de repente.**

Bella sacudió la cabeza "Aún no entiendo como hacías eso"

Alice sonrió "Solo esperé el momento donde no te darías cuenta"

Charlie se las quedó mirando. La forma en la que lo decía parecía que fuese una acosadora o algo parecido. ¿O también leía los pensamientos? ¡Imposible!

**No esperaba el viernes con especial interés, sólo consistía en reasumir mi vida sin expectativas. Hubo unos pocos comentarios, por supuesto. Jessica parecía tener un interés especial por comentar el tema, pero, por fortuna, Mike había mantenido el pico cerrado y nadie parecía saber nada de la participación de Edward. **

"Por supuesto, Mikey no se dejaría en ridículo"

Todos rieron, recordadnos al amala serte de Mike.

**No obstante, Jessica me formuló un montón de preguntas acerca de mi almuerzo y en clase de Trigonometría me dijo:**

— **¿Qué quería ayer Edward Cullen?**

—**No lo sé —respondí con sinceridad—. En realidad, no fue al grano.**

—**Parecías como enfadada —comentó a ver si me sonsacaba algo.**

— **¿Sí? — mantuve el rostro inexpresivo.**

"Pequeño gatito enojado" rió Jasper. Bella le fulminó con la mirada mientras los otros reían.

—**Ya sabes, nunca antes le había visto sentarse con nadie que no fuera su familia. Era extraño.**

—**Extraño en verdad —coincidí.**

**Parecía asombrada. Se alisó sus rizos oscuros con impaciencia. Supuse que esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa que le pareciera una buena historia que contar.**

"Por supuesto. Ella ama los chismes" resopló Edward.

"Aunque debes admitir que fue una gran sorpresa para todos. Puedes imaginártelo: uno de los tan grandiosos Cullen y la misteriosa chica nueva. La mitad de la escuela creía que había pasado algo raro" sonrió Alice

"¿Misteriosa chica nueva?" preguntó Bella, sorprendida. Hasta donde ella sabia, no había nada de misterioso en su vida, bueno no hasta que comenzó a frecuentar las creaturas de película de terror.

Alice se le rió "En realidad no te das cuenta como te veían, ¿verdad? Eras la chica de la gran ciudad, pero no eras ni en lo más mínimo lo que imaginaban. En realidad eras amigable, aunque algo callada y retraída que no decía mucho de su vida. Decías todos eso comentarios sarcásticos que eran chistoso de escuchar pero algo difíciles de comprender. NO te podían entender. Tanto si les caías bien como si no, todos trataron de entenderte sin éxito"

Bella arqueó las cejas "Así que, ¿tratabas de decir que fui rara todo el tiempo?" Alice rió

"SI algo bastante parecido" viendo la mueca en la carca de Bella ella agregó "En serio, que mortal andaría paseando con hombre lobos y vampiros. Tú. Esa era la diferencia que ellos no comprendían.

"Ok, sigamos…" dijo Jacob.

**Lo peor del viernes fue que, a pesar de saber que él no iba a estar presente, aún albergaba esperanzas. Cuando entré en la cafetería en compañía de Jessica y Mike, no pude evitar mirar la mesa en la que Rosalie, Alice y Jasper se sentaban a hablar con las cabezas juntas. No pude contener la melancolía que me abrumó al comprender que no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar antes de volverlo a ver.**

**En mi mesa de siempre no hacían más que hablar de los planes para el día siguiente. Mike volvía a estar animado, depositaba mucha fe en el hombre del tiempo, que vaticinaba sol para el sábado. **

"Alice hizo una mueca "El hombre del tiempo es tan acertado como un gitano de circo"

"Tu sabrías" remarcó Bella.

Seth rió "Sabía que había una razón por la que andaban contigo2

"Bueno soy asombrosa" sonrío Alice "Hace que el beisbol sea más fácil"

"¿Juegan beisbol? "Preguntó Charlie, diciendo ignorar los comentarios acerca de "gitanos de circo"

Bella sonrió 2Deberías verlo. No te gustaría ver esos insulsos huelgas de la liga mayor, nuca más"

Charlie dudó mucho.

"¿Es esa una invitación?" preguntó Seth, emocionado. Esto era él algo que no se quería perder.

"Puedes jugar tu también" ofreció Carlisle "Aunque hay que cambiar esos atuendos"

"Tengo la mejor idea" declaró Alice, con ojos brillantes de emoción. Los hombre lobo hicieron muecas. Ya con cocían las ideas de Alice.

**Tenía que verlo para creerlo, pero hoy hacía más calor, casi doce grados. Puede que la excursión no fuera del todo espantosa.**

"Tú y tu optimismo" rió Emmett "No me gustaría saber lo que harías en una situación preocupante"

Bella reprimió un escalofrió. Ella también, temía el recordar acerca de los tiempos oscuros. Esperaba que sus etapas de zombi no fuesen tan detalladas.

**Intercepté unas cuantas miradas poco amistosas por parte de Lauren durante el almuerzo, hecho que no comprendí hasta que salimos juntas del comedor. Estaba justo detrás de ella, a un solo pie de su pelo rubio, lacio y brillante, y no se dio cuenta, desde luego, cuando oí que le murmuraba a Mike:**

"O ella sabia y no le importaba"

"Pero, ¿por qué hablaría de ti, si sabía que la escucharías?" Nessie preguntaba.

"Hay un dicho, querida, que no hay razón de hablar de una persona a sus espaldas, si esa persona no llega a enterarse" explicó Bella tristemente. Ella deseaba no tener que informar a su hija de la crueldad del mundo, no aún, pero ella ya había visto bastante de el mismo a su corta edad"

—**No sé por qué Bella —sonrió con desprecio al pronunciar mi nombre— no se sienta con los Cullen de ahora en adelante.**

**Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la voz tan nasal y estridente que tenía, y me sorprendió la malicia que destilaba. En realidad, no la conocía muy bien; sin duda, no lo suficiente para que me detestara..., o eso había pensado.**

—**Es mi amiga, se sienta con nosotros —le replicó en susurros Mike, con mucha lealtad, pero también de forma un poquito posesiva. **

Edward mordió su labio. No sabía si debería estar agradecido de que Mike defendiese a Bella, o irritado por su comportamiento posesivo.

**Me detuve para permitir que Jessica y Ángela me adelantaran. No quería oír nada más.**

**Durante la cena de aquella noche, Charlie parecía entusiasmado por mi viaje a La Push del día siguiente. Sospecho que se sentía culpable por dejarme sola en casa los fines de semana, pero había pasado demasiados años forjando unos hábitos para romperlos ahora.**

Charlie suspiró, eso era tan cierto.

**Conocía los nombres de todos los chicos que iban, por supuesto, y los de sus padres y, probablemente, también los de sus tatarabuelos. Parecía aprobar la excursión. Me pregunté si aprobaría mi plan de ir en coche a Seattle con Edward Cullen. Tampoco se lo iba a decir.**

Charlie parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos "Sabes, tal vez lo hubiese aprobado. No conocía a Edward tan bien para entonces, pero sabía que no te arrastraría hasta un callejón oscuro para cosas inapropiadas. Además eras los suficientemente madura para hacer tus propios amigos. Hubiese confiado en ti" el frunció el ceño "En realidad me hubiese gustado que me hubiese contado"

"Lo siento" dijo Bella sintiéndose culpable. Pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa ante el indirecto cumplido hacia Edward y ella misma.

—**Papá —pregunté como por casualidad—, ¿conoces un lugar llamado Goat Rocks, o algo parecido? Creo que está al sur del monte Rainier.**

—**Sí... ¿Por qué?**

**Me encogí de hombros.**

—**Algunos chicos comentaron la posibilidad de acampar allí.**

"¿Investigando acerca de nosotros, Bella?" rió Emmett.

"No, solo de Edward" dijo Bella dulcemente.

—**No es buen lugar para acampar —parecía sorprendido—. Hay demasiados osos. La mayoría de la gente acude allí durante la temporada de caza.**

"NO era temporada de caza" dijo Charlie, con tono severo.

"Aww, pero no usamos armas" sonrió Emmett, recordando la excusa que había dado Edward.

Charlie se le quedó mirando. Los hombre lobo se quedaron mirando a Charlie. ¿Acaso acababa de reprimir la legitimidad de los hábitos de caza de las sanguijuelas?" Jacob se aprovechó del silencio para reanudar su lectura, antes de que Charlie pudiese decir algo más.

—**Oh —murmuré—, tal vez haya entendido mal el nombre.**

**Pretendía dormir hasta tarde, pero un insólito brillo me despertó. Abrí los ojos y vi entrar a chorros por la ventana una límpida luz amarilla. No me lo podía creer. Me apresuré a ir a la ventana para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí estaba el sol. Ocupaba un lugar equivocado en el cielo, demasiado bajo, y no parecía tan cercano como de costumbre, pero era el sol, sin duda. **

"Alguien despertó muy temprano"

**Las nubes se congregaban en el horizonte, pero en el medio del cielo se veía una gran área azul. Me demoré en la ventana todo lo que pude, temerosa de que el azul del cielo volviera a desaparecer en cuanto me fuera.**

**La tienda de artículos deportivos olímpicos de Newton se situaba al extremo norte del pueblo. La había visto con anterioridad, pero nunca me había detenido allí al no necesitar ningún artículo para estar al aire libre durante mucho tiempo. En el aparcamiento reconocí el Suburban de Mike y el Sentra de Tyler. Vi al grupo alrededor de la parte delantera del Suburban mientras aparcaba junto a ambos vehículos. Eric estaba allí en compañía de otros dos chicos con los que compartía clases; estaba casi segura de que se llamaban Ben y Conner. **

"Ben era un chico agradable" sonrió Bella "me pregunto si él y Ángela siguen juntos"

"Eso creo" rió Edward "fueron hecho el uno para el otro"

Emmett resopló. Bella lo miró con curiosidad. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle después.

**Jess también estaba, flanqueada por Angela y Lauren. Las acompañaban otras tres chicas, incluyendo una a la que recordaba haberle caído encima durante la clase de gimnasia del viernes. Esta me dirigió una mirada asesina cuando bajé del coche, y le susurró algo a Lauren, que se sacudió la dorada melena y me miró con desdén.**

**De modo que aquél iba a ser uno de esos días.**

"En serio, esa chica..." Esme sacudió la cabeza. Los otros la miraron con precaución. Incluso aquellos que no conocían a Esme tan bien, se dieron cuenta que no era normal aquella actitud de su parte.

**Al menos Mike se alegraba de verme.**

— **¡Has venido! —gritó encantado—. ¿No te dije que hoy iba a ser un día soleado?**

—**Y yo te dije que iba a venir —le recordé.**

—**Sólo nos queda esperar a Lee y a Samantha, a menos que tú hayas invitado a alguien —agregó.**

"Me hubiese encantado que Edward apareciera en aquellos momentos, hubiese sido grandioso" rió Seth.

—**No —mentí con desenvoltura mientras esperaba que no me descubriera y deseando al mismo tiempo que ocurriese un milagro y apareciera Edward.**

**Mike pareció satisfecho.**

— **¿Montarás en mi coche? Es eso o la minifurgoneta de la madre de Lee.**

—**Claro.**

**Sonrió gozoso. ¡Qué fácil era hacer feliz a Mike!**

"Como un perrito" rió Emmett.

"¡Hey!" protestó Seth, en son de broma. Sabía que Mike debía ser agradable, pero aun así no estaba cómodo con la comparación.

"Bueno tu también eres fácil de complacer" todos rieron, con excepción de Seth, que hizo un puchero, aunque era fácil ver la sonrisa que trataba de esconder.

—**Podrás sentarte junto a la ventanilla —me prometió. Oculté mi mortificación. No resultaba tan sencillo hacer felices a Mike y a Jessica al mismo tiempo. Ya la veía mirándonos ceñuda.**

**No obstante, el número jugaba a mi favor. Lee trajo a otras dos personas más y de repente se necesitaron todos los asientos. Me las arreglé para situar a Jessica en el asiento delantero del Suburban, entre Mike y yo. Mike podía haberse comportado con más elegancia, pero al menos Jess parecía aplacada.**

"Debió ser difícil para ti, decidir sobre tus amigos, de aquella forma" dijo Esme en tono simpático.

"Bueno, hablamos de Bella. Ella siempre tarta de hacer feliz a todos, olvidándose de ella misma" se encogió de hombros Alice "Por ello estoy aquí, para hacerle acuerdo"

Sam se veía incómodo, recordando cuanto le costó encontrar una solución que beneficiara a todos, y como falló rotundamente. Le desconcertaba, cuan bien podían entender los vampiros.

"E, Alice, me hace sonar como un mártir" murmuró Bella.

**Entre La Push y Forks había menos de veinticinco kilómetros de densos y vistosos bosques verdes que bordeaban la carretera. Debajo de los mismos serpenteaba el caudaloso río Quillayute. Me alegré de tener el asiento de la ventanilla. Giré la manivela para bajar el cristal —el Suburban resultaba un poco claustrofóbico con nueve personas dentro**

Emmett se veía sorprendido "¿Acaso es posible?" rió Jacob.

"Deberías tratar de meter a cinco lobos y dos humanos en un Rabbit. Quil estaba casi fuera del carro" los otros se rieron ante la imagen mental. Charlie sacudió la cabeza en forma de reproche. El chico era afortunado de que no tenía una multa.

— **e intenté absorber tanta luz solar como me fue posible.**

**Había visto las playas que rodeaban La Push muchas veces durante mis vacaciones en Forks con Charlie, por lo que ya me había familiarizado con la playa en forma de media luna de más de kilómetro y medio de First Beach. Seguía siendo impresionante. El agua de un color gris oscuro, incluso cuando la bañaba la luz del sol, aparecería coronada de espuma blanca mientras se mecía pesadamente hacia la rocosa orilla gris. Las paredes de los escarpados acantilados de las islas se alzaban sobre las aguas del malecón metálico. Estos alcanzaban alturas desiguales y estaban coronados por austeros abetos que se elevaban hacia el cielo. La playa sólo tenía una estrecha franja de auténtica arena al borde del agua, detrás de la cual se acumulaban miles y miles de rocas grandes y lisas que, a lo lejos, parecían de un gris uniforme, pero de cerca tenían todos los matices posibles de una piedra: terracota, verdemar, lavanda, celeste grisáceo, dorado mate. La marca que dejaba la marea en la playa estaba sembrada de árboles de color ahuesado —a causa de la salinidad marina— arrojados a la costa por las olas.**

Todos suspiraron ante el recuerdo. La Push era algo inolvidable.

**Una fuerte brisa soplaba desde el mar, frío y salado. Los pelícanos flotaban sobre las ondulaciones de la marea mientras las gaviotas y un águila solitaria las sobrevolaban en círculos. Las nubes seguían trazando un círculo en el firmamento, amenazando con invadirlo de un momento a otro, pero, por ahora, el sol seguía brillando espléndido con su halo luminoso en el azul del cielo.**

**Elegimos un camino para bajar a la playa. Mike nos condujo hacia un círculo de lefios arrojados a la playa por la marea. Era obvio que los habían utilizado antes para acampadas como la nuestra. **

"Generalmente tenemos nuestras reuniones del consejo allí" explicó Billy. "Es un buen lugar algo escondido pero cerca del agua." Parecida que estaba cada vez más cómodo en presencia de sus acompañantes, al menos ahora cuando la historia no hablaba de vampiros.

**En el lugar ya se veía el redondel de una fogata cubierto con cenizas negras. Eric y el chico que, según creía, se llamaba Ben recogieron ramas rotas de los montones más secos que se apilaban al borde del bosque, y pronto tuvimos una fogata con forma de tipi encima de los viejos rescoldos.**

— **¿Has visto alguna vez una fogata de madera varada en la playa? —me preguntó Mike.**

**Me sentaba en un banco de color blanquecino. En el otro extremo se congregaban las demás chicas, que chismorreaban animadamente. **

"Es bonito" sonrió Nessie contenta. Ellos siempre tenían madera varada en la cabaña, para la chimenea. Le daba a la casa un aspecto mágico"

**Mike se arrodilló junto a la hoguera y encendió una rama pequeña con un mechero.**

—**No —reconocí mientras él lanzaba con precaución la rama en llamas contra el tipi.**

—**Entonces, te va a gustar... Observa los colores.**

**Prendió otra ramita y la depositó junto a la primera. Las llamas comenzaron a lamer con rapidez la lefia seca.**

— **¡Es azul! —exclamé sorprendida.**

—**Es a causa de la sal. ¿Precioso, verdad?**

**Encendió otra más y la colocó allí donde el fuego no había prendido y luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. Por fortuna, Jessica estaba junto a él, al otro lado. Se volvió hacia Mike y reclamó su atención. Contemplé las fascinantes llamas verdes y azules que chisporroteaban hacia el cielo.**

**Después de media hora de cháchara, algunos chicos quisieron dar una caminata hasta las marismas cercanas. Era un dilema. Por una parte, me encantan las pozas que se forman durante la bajamar. Me han fascinado desde niña; era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían ilusión cuando debía venir a Forks, pero, por otra, también me caía dentro un montón de veces. **

"Naturalmente" rió Emmett. Jacob, Billy y Charlie también reían, recordando varios incidentes que incluían a Bella ya el agua. Edward hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no reír. Sin éxito. Bella los fulminó con la mirada, especialmente a Jacob. Porque ella sabía que él, al menos lo había hecho a propósito.

**No es un buen trago cuando se tiene siete años y estás con tu padre. Eso me recordó la petición de Edward, de que no me cayera al mar.**

Edward rió "Nunca pensé que me realidad me harías caso"

**Lauren fue quien decidió por mí. **

"¿Ella decidió no ir así que fuiste tú?" preguntó Nessie. Bella le sonrió tristemente. ¡Ella crecía tan rápido" Aquellos, que no conocían a Nessie tan bien estaban sorprendidos de la certeza de su observación.

**No quería caminar, ya que calzaba unos zapatos nada adecuados para hacerlo. La mayoría de las otras chicas, incluidas Jessica y Angela, decidieron quedarse también en la playa. Esperé a que Tyler y Eric se hubieran comprometido a acompañarlas antes de levantarme con sigilo para unirme al grupo de caminantes. Mike me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que también iba.**

**La caminata no fue demasiado larga, aunque me fastidiaba perder de vista el cielo al entrar en el bosque. La luz verde de éste difícilmente podía encajar con las risas juveniles, era demasiado oscuro y aterrador para estar en armonía con las pequeñas bromas que se gastaban a mí alrededor. Debía vigilar cada paso que daba con sumo cuidado para evitar las raíces del suelo y las ramas que había sobre mi cabeza, por lo que no tardé en rezagarme. Al final me adentré en los confines esmeraldas de la foresta y encontré de nuevo la rocosa orilla. Había bajado la marea y un río fluía a nuestro lado de camino hacia el mar. A lo largo de sus orillas sembradas de guijarros había pozas poco profundas que jamás se secaban del todo. Eran un hervidero de vida.**

**Tuve buen cuidado de no inclinarme demasiado sobre aquellas lagunas naturales. Los otros fueron más intrépidos, brincaron sobre las rocas y se encaramaron a los bordes de forma precaria. Localicé una piedra de apariencia bastante estable en los aledaños de una de las lagunas más grandes y me senté con cautela, fascinada por el acuario natural que había a mis pies. Ramilletes de brillantes anémonas se ondulaban sin cesar al compás de la corriente invisible. Conchas en espiral rodaban sobre los repliegues en cuyo interior se ocultaban los cangrejos. Una estrella de mar inmóvil se aferraba a las rocas, mientras una rezagada anguila pequeña de estrías blancas zigzagueaba entre los relucientes juncos verdes a la espera de la pleamar. Me quedé completamente absorta, a excepción de una pequeña parte de mi mente, que se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora Edward e intentaba imaginar lo que diría de estar aquí conmigo.**

"Que forma de arruinarlo todo. Estaba disfrutando de la memoria…" gruñó Leah, pero todos sabían que estaba bromeando.

"Lo siento" sonrió Bella "Así era mi mente en l mayoría del tiempo"

Los otros rieron.

**Finalmente, los muchachos sintieron apetito y me levanté con rigidez para seguirlos de vuelta a la playa. En esta ocasión intenté seguirles el ritmo a través del bosque, por lo que me caí unas cuantas veces, cómo no. Me hice algunos rasguños poco profundos en las palmas de las manos, y las rodillas de mis vaqueros se riñeron de verdín, pero podía haber sido peor.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no te rompas ningún hueso, no era de mucha importancia ya que estabas viva, podía haber sido peor" bromeó él.

**Cuando regresamos a First Beach, el grupo que habíamos dejado se había multiplicado. Al acercarnos pude ver el lacio y reluciente pelo negro y la piel cobriza de los recién llegados, unos adolescentes de la reserva que habían acudido para hacer un poco de vida social.**

"Argh" gruño Jacob, mientras sus amigos sonreían abiertamente, esperando.

**La comida ya había empezado a repartirse, y los chicos se apresuraron para pedir que la compartieran mientras Eric nos presentaba al entrar en el círculo de la fogata. Angela y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar y me di cuenta de que el más joven de los recién llegados, sentado sobre las piedras cerca del fuego, alzó la vista para mirarme con interés cuando Eric pronunció nuestros nombres. Me senté junto a Angela, y Mike nos trajo unos sandwiches y una selección de refrescos para que eligiéramos mientras el chico que tenía aspecto de ser el mayor de los visitantes **

"Y allí estoy" mencionó Sam.

**pronunciaba los nombres de los otros siete jóvenes que lo acompañaban. Todo lo que pude comprender es que una de las chicas también se llamaba Jessica y que el muchacho cuya atención había despertado respondía al nombre de Jacob.**

**Resultaba relajante sentarse con Angela, era una de esas personas sosegadas que no sentían la necesidad de llenar todos los silencios con cotorreos. Me dejó cavilar tranquilamente sin molestarme mientras comíamos. Pensaba de qué forma tan deshilvanada transcurría el tiempo en Forks; a veces pasaba como en una nebulosa, con unas imágenes únicas que sobresalían con mayor claridad que el resto, mientras que en otras ocasiones cada segundo era relevante y se grababa en mi mente. Sabía con exactitud qué causaba la diferencia y eso me perturbaba.**

Tanto lobos como humanos hicieron muecas al escuchar aquello. Lo hacía sonar como un hechizo. Al principio era eso lo que Billy había temido, que la sanguijuela la haya hechizado. Se veía tan poco natural… _Como la imprimación_, pensó. _Pero los hombre lobo no eligen de quien se enamoran, y tampoco los vampiros… al menos eso espero._

**Las nubes comenzaron a avanzar durante el almuerzo. Se deslizaban por el cielo azul y ocultaban de forma fugaz y momentánea el sol, proyectando sombras alargadas sobre la playa y oscureciendo las olas. Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse en duetos y tríos cuando terminaron de comer. Algunos descendieron hasta el borde del mar para jugar a la cabrilla lanzando piedras sobre la superficie agitada del mismo. Otros se congregaron para efectuar una segunda expedición a las pozas. Mike, con Jessica convertida en su sombra, encabezó otra a la tienda de la aldea. Algunos de los nativos los acompañaron y otros se fueron a pasear. Para cuando se hubieron dispersado todos, me había quedado sentada sola sobre un leño, con Lauren y Tyler muy ocupados con un reproductor de CD que alguien había tenido la ocurrencia de traer, **

"Exactamente lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?" rió Jacob.

"Bueno, afortunadamente tú estabas allí para salvarme de tales compañías" sonrió Bella dulcemente, tratando de ocultar el pensamiento mortificante que le molestaba al pensar en lo que iba a ocurrir en breve.

**y tres adolescentes de la reserva situados alrededor del fuego, incluyendo al jovencito llamado Jacob y al más adulto, el que había actuado de portavoz.**

**A los pocos minutos, Angela se fue con los paseantes y Jacob acudió andando despacio para sentarse en el sitio libre que aquélla había dejado a mi lado. A juzgar por su aspecto debería tener catorce, tal vez quince años. Llevaba el brillante pelo largo recogido con una goma elástica en la nuca. Tenía una preciosa piel sedosa de color rojizo y ojos oscuros sobre los pómulos pronunciados. Aún quedaba un ápice de la redondez de la infancia alrededor de su mentón. En suma, tenía un rostro muy bonito.**

Nessie parecía concordar con aquello. Edward hizo una mueca, aunque por las palabras de su esposa o por los pensamientos de su hija, nadie estaba seguro.

**Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras estropearon aquella impresión positiva.**

Jacob frunció el ceño _¿Qué dije?,_ pensó. Luego sus ojos se posaron en la siguiente línea y prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—**Tú eres Isabella Swan, ¿verdad?**

**Aquello era como empezar otra vez el primer día del instituto.**

"Vamos Jake" rió Seth.

"¿Cómo iba a saber que ella tenía una extraña aversión a su propio nombre" se defendió Jacob, mientras los otros reían.

—**Bella —dije con un suspiro.**

—**Me llamo Jacob Black —me tendió la mano con gesto amistoso—. Tú compraste el coche de mi papá.**

—**Oh—dije aliviada mientras le estrechaba la suave mano—. Eres el hijo de Billy. Probablemente debería acordarme de ti.**

—**No, soy el benjamín... Deberías acordarte de mis hermanas mayores.**

"Aunque yo sí te recordaba perfectamente bien. Solo quería asegurarme de que no recordaras…" Un escalofrío recorrió por el cuerpo de Jacob. Edward trataba en lo mejor posible de no reír mientras Bella miraba del uno al otro confundida.

—**Rachel y Rebecca —recordé de pronto.**

**Charlie y Billy nos habían abandonado juntas muchas veces para mantenernos ocupadas mientras pescaban. Todas éramos demasiado tímidas para hacer muchos progresos como amigas. Por supuesto, había montado las suficientes rabietas para terminar con las excursiones de pesca cuando tuve once años.**

— **¿Han venido? —inquirí mientras examinaba a las chicas que estaban al borde del mar preguntándome si sería capaz; de reconocerlas ahora.**

—**No —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. Rachel tiene una beca del Estado de Washington y Rebecca se casó con un surfista samoano. Ahora vive en Hawai.**

— **¿Está casada? Vaya —estaba atónita. Las gemelas apenas tenían un año más que yo.**

"Y para ese tiempo tú también estabas casada… y con una hija" Edward sonrió. Bella tenía una expresión de horror falso.

"Ni me lo recuerdes. Aún sigo sorprendida de que mi madre no me haya matado"

— **¿Qué tal te funciona el monovolumen? —preguntó.**

—**Me encanta, y va muy bien.**

—**Sí, pero es muy lento —se rió—. Respiré aliviado cuando Charlie lo compró. Papá no me hubiera dejado ponerme a trabajar en la construcción de otro coche mientras tuviéramos uno en perfectas condiciones.**

"¿Reparas carros?" preguntó Rosalie, de repente interesada.

"Mmm, si" replicó Jacob, algo sorprendido de que no lo haya mencionado antes, y preguntándose por que le interesaría a ella. No podía imaginar a la princesa cerca del garaje. Pero pensándolo bien, había escuchado a Edward y a Bella mencionar algo parecido antes. Decidió preguntar más tarde, por ahora continuaría con el libro.

—**No es tan lento —objeté.**

"¡Sí lo es!" dijo Edward con una expresión de tanta lástima que Bella prorrumpió en carcajadas al verle. Edward y su adicción por la velocidad.

— **¿Has intentado pasar de sesenta?**

—**No.**

"Y dices que no es tan lento" dijo Rosalie, extremadamente sorprendida. De repente, estaba feliz de que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido acercarse a esa cosa, incluso cunado Edward le pidió ayuda para deshacerse de él.

—**Bien. No lo hagas.**

"Edward trató" rió Bella. Dicho vampiro prácticamente lloraba, mientras los otros se reían de él.

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela.**

—**Eso lo mejora en caso de accidente —alegué en defensa de mi automóvil.**

—**Dudo que un tanque pudiera con ese viejo dinosaurio —admitió entre risas.**

"Mira, parece que La Cosa tiene otro apodo" rió Emmett. Bella le pudo los ojos en blanco.

—**Así que fabricas coches... —comenté, impresionada.**

—**Cuando dispongo de tiempo libre y de piezas. ¿No sabrás por un casual dónde puedo adquirir un cilindro maestro para un Volkswagen Rabbit del ochenta y seis? —añadió jocosamente. Tenía una voz amable y ronca.**

"Creo tener uno" dijo Rosalie pensando. "Aunque no estoy tan segura, tuve que bitar un montón de basura cunado despejé el garaje"

Jaco la miró sorprendido "Bueno, ya conseguí uno. Aunque no fue sin cierto esfuerzo" añadió, recordando lo que tuvo que hacer.

—**Lo siento —me eché a reír—. No he visto ninguno últimamente, pero estaré ojo avizor para avisarte.**

**Como si yo supiera qué era eso. Era muy fácil conversar con él. Exhibió una sonrisa radiante y me contempló en señal de apreciación, de una forma que había aprendido a reconocer. **

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Nessie "eso suena tan raro Jake" murmuró ella. De repente el cuarto se vlvió muy callado "¿Que?" preguntó confundida.

"Eee…" tartamudeó Jacob. Bella se vepia aun más incómoda, si era eso posible.

Sam decidió ayudar a su amigo. El hizo un gesto para que Nessi se acercara.

"Mira, Nessie" explicó, algo incómodo. Él nunca habpia habldo con la pequeña hírido de vampiro antes. " Sabes que tu madre y Jacob fueron muy buenos amigos, antes de que nacieras, ¿verdad?" Nessie asintió con la cabeza. "A veces, los adolescentes están en situaciones que los confunden. La mayoría del teimpo no saben que pasa por sus mentes, piensan demasiado en todo y llegan a una conclusión equivocada. Debes entender, que a Jacob le importaba mucho tu madre, pero de una forma completamente diferente a la que sinete por ti. Pero no nacías aún, él no sabpia de ti, y tu madre era lo mpas cerca a ti que él podía encontrar. ¿Entiendes lo que trato de decir?"

Nessie asintió con la cabeza vehementemente "Jakey quería mcuho a mi mami también, pero sigue siendo mío. Y papi es de mami" Ella miró a Jacob para que lo confirmara y el asintió solemnemente.

"Exacto" dijo Sam. De repente se sentía muy incómodo de todas las miradas que le dirigían, atnto las de agradecimiento como las divertidas. Y de los vampiros por supuesto. "Creo que debemos dejar que Jacob continue leyendo" Nessie le sonrió y regresó a su asiento al lado de Jacob.

"Bien hecho" susurró Emily a Sam, sonriendo un poco.

**No fui la única que se dio cuenta.**

— **¿Conoces a Bella, Jacob? —preguntó Lauren desde el otro lado del fuego con un tono que yo imaginé como insolente.**

—**En cierto modo, hemos sabido el uno del otro desde que nací —contestó entre risas, y volvió a sonreírme.**

— **¡Qué bien!**

**No parecía que fuera eso lo que pensara, y entrecerró sus pálidos ojos de besugo.**

—**Bella —me llamó de nuevo mientras estudiaba con atención mi rostro—, le estaba diciendo a Tyler que es una pena que ninguno de los Cullen haya venido hoy. ¿Nadie se ha acordado de invitarlos?**

**Su expresión preocupada no era demasiado convincente.**

"¿En serio tiene algo contra ti?" resopló Leah. "¿Acaso hiciste algo de lo que no sabemos?"

"¿Su novio tenía los ojos puestos e Bella" explicó Emmett. Sonriendo. "¿Recuerdas a Tyler, el de la van?"

"¿Y eso es todo?" resopló Leah. "Debería considerar el hecho de conseguir una vida"

Bella se veía sorprendida. ¿Acababa Leah de defenderla? Bueno, tal vez no tanto como defenderla pero burlándose de Lauren, era bastante más amistoso de lo normal.

— **¿Te refieres a la familia del doctor Carlisle Cullen? —preguntó el mayor de los chicos de la reserva antes de que yo pudiera responder, para gran irritación de Lauren. En realidad, tenía más de hombre que de niño y su voz era muy grave.**

—**Sí, ¿los conoces? —preguntó con gesto condescendiente, volviéndose en parte hacia él.**

—**Los Cullen no vienen aquí —respondió en un tono que daba el tema por zanjado e ignorando la pregunta de Lauren.**

Sam no recordaba aquello. En parte, era su culpa que el tratado se haya roto.

"Por supuesto que esto llamaría la atención de Bella" sonrió Carlisle. Sam le dirigió una mirada de reojo. No parecía molesto con Sam, aunque era claro que él sabía que las historia eran ciertas.

**Tyler le preguntó a Lauren qué le parecía el CD que sostenía en un intento de recuperar su atención. Ella se distrajo.**

**Contemplé al desconcertante joven de voz profunda, pero él miraba a lo lejos, hacia el bosque umbrío que teníamos detrás de nosotros. Había dicho que los Cullen no venían aquí, pero el tono empleado dejaba entrever algo más, que no se les permitía, que lo tenían prohibido. Su actitud me causó una extraña impresión que intenté ignorar sin éxito. **

"Ya sé a lo que se refieren cunado dicen que eres extremadamente observadora" sonrió Emily.

Charlie había estado en silencio por un tiempo, su mente aún penando en lo que iba a ocurrir. Se preguntaba como hubiese reaccionado, si Billy le hubiese contado las historias antes de ver a Jacob cambiando de fase. ¿L habría creído? Probablemente no. Y aún estaba aquello entre Nessie y Jake. Siempre había sabido que había alguna conexión, pero nunca había escuchado de ella. Trató de encontrar una solución razonable, que no fuese enfermiza pero no encontró ninguna. Al menos sabía que Edward y Bella no permitirían algo malo.

**Jacob interrumpió el hilo de mis cavilaciones.**

— **¿Aún te sigue volviendo loca Forks?**

—**Bueno, yo diría que eso es un eufemismo —hice una mueca y él sonrió con comprensión.**

**Le seguía dando vueltas al breve comentario sobre los Cullen y de repente tuve una inspiración. Era un plan estúpido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. **

Bella escondió su cara entre sus manos, tratando de creer que no se encontraba allí. Los otros la miraron curiosamente, con excepción de Edward quien sonreía a Jacob, quien se veía un tanto aprehensivo.

**Albergaba la esperanza de que el joven Jacob aún fuera inexperto con las chicas, por lo que no vería lo penoso de mis intentos de flirteo.**

Jacob escupió la última palabra, como si quemase en su boca, antes de soltar el libro, mostrando su rostro más rojo que un tomate.

Les tomó casi cinco segundos al cuarto en estallar en carcajadas,. Alice y Rosalie se levantaron de sus asientos para dar palmaditas a la espalda de su mortificada hermana. Edward estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Charlie solo se le quedó viendo a su hija, como si no la hubiese visto antes. Billy tenía una mirada simpática hacia su hijo, pero sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Jasper era el peor. La diversión había que literalmente esté rodando en el piso riendo. Era algo bueno que los vampiros no necesitasen respirar.

"¡Hey!" gritó Alice entre risas "paren, antes de que maten a mi esposo"

"Si, paren" murmuró Jacob, tomando el libro del lugar donde había caído en el suelo.

— **¿Quieres bajar a dar un paseo por la playa conmigo? —le pregunté mientras intentaba imitar la forma en que Edward me miraba a través de los párpados. No iba a causar el mismo efecto, estaba segura, pero Jacob se incorporó de un salto con bastante predisposición.**

Jacob se puso increíblemente más rojo. Los otros rieron silenciosamente, no queriéndose perder ni una palabra.

**Las nubes terminaron por cerrar filas en el cielo, oscureciendo las aguas del océano y haciendo descender la temperatura, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el norte entre rocas de múltiples tonalidades, en dirección al espigón de madera. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaquetón.**

—**De modo que tienes... ¿dieciséis años? —le pregunté al tiempo que intentaba no parecer una idiota cuando parpadeé como había visto hacer a las chicas en la televisión.**

"Escucha y aprende, Nessie2 susurró Rosalie. La pequeña niña asintió y rió con su tía. Edward le dirigió una mirada simpática a Jacob. Pobre chico.

—**Acabo de cumplir quince —confesó adulado.**

— **¿De verdad? —mi rostro se llenó de una falsa expresión de sorpresa—. Hubiera jurado que eras mayor.**

—**Soy alto para mi edad —explicó.**

— **¿Subes mucho a Forks? —pregunté con malicia, simulando esperar un sí por respuesta. Me vi como una tonta y temí que, disgustado, se diera la vuelta tras acusarme de ser una farsante, pero aún parecía adulado.**

Jacob frunció el ceño. Ahora que la sorpresa inicial se había disipado, él se comenzaba a sentir algo… decepcionado. Ya había sabido que era algo parecido; Bella lo había engañado para que ella le contase las historias. Pero el escuchar que su amiga coqueteó con él, calculándolo fríamente en su cabeza era algo muy diferente.

Bella se dio cuenta del hilo de sus pensamientos, porque por primera vez se quitó las manos de la cara.

"Lo siento, Jake" susurró "Sé que fue muy cruel de mi parte el actuar así, pero en realidad no estaba pensando. No esperaba que funcionase, y ni siquiera te conocía para aquel entonces. Cuando todo ello terminó, ya te consideraba mi migo.

Jacob asintió con la cabeza, mostrando que la perdonaba. Aún se sentía usado, pero no era algo que quería discutir frente a todas esas personas.

—**No demasiado —admitió con gesto de disgusto—, pero podré ir las veces que quiera en cuanto haya terminado el coche. .. y tenga el carné —añadió.**

"Y antes de ello" dijo Charlie en tono aprehensivo. Emmett rió.

"Así se hace, cachorro"

— **¿Quién era ese otro chico con el que hablaba Lauren? Parecía un poco viejo para andar con nosotros —me incluí a propósito entre los más jóvenes en un intento de dejarle claro que le prefería a él.**

"Son pensamientos estratégicos. Te habría ido bien en un ejército, no que te quiera cerca de uno de ellos"

Bella le sonrió un poco "¿Tratas de decir que hubiese sobrevivido más de un año?" preguntó, algo divertido y algo curiosa.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Con suerte, si, es muy posible que hubiese sobrevivido"

Charlie se les quedó viendo _¿Qué?_

—**Es Sam y tiene diecinueve años —me informó Jacob.**

Carlisle se veía algo sorprendido, Había pensado que Sam era mayor, pero de todas formas era difícil decir con los hombre lobo. Se preguntaba si el cambio tenía influencia en su etapa temprana de madurez. ¿Era de verdad su culpa, por que se habían cambiado cerca?

— **¿Qué era lo que decía sobre la familia del doctor? —pregunté con toda inocencia.**

— **¿Los Cullen? Se supone que no se acercan a la reserva.**

**Desvió la mirada hacia la Isla de James mientras confirmaba lo que creía haber oído de labios de Sam.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

**Me devolvió la mirada y se mordió el labio.**

—**Vaya. Se supone que no debo decir nada.**

"Algo tarde"

—**Oh, no se lo voy a contar a nadie. Sólo siento curiosidad.**

**Probé a esbozar una sonrisa tentadora al tiempo que me preguntaba si no me estaba pasando un poco, aunque él me devolvió la sonrisa y pareció tentado. Luego enarcó una ceja y su voz fue más ronca cuando me preguntó con tono agorero:**

**¿—Te gustan las historias de miedo?**

"Y aquí va" dijo Emmett en un tono ominoso.

—**Me encantan —repliqué con entusiasmo, esforzándome para engatusarlo.**

**Jacob paseó hasta un árbol cercano varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Se apoyó levemente sobre una de las raíces retorcidas mientras me sentaba a sus pies, apoyándome sobre el tronco. Contempló las rocas. Una sonrisa pendía de las comisuras de sus labios carnosos y supe que iba a intentar hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera. Me esforcé para que se notara en mis ojos el vivo interés que yo sentía.**

**¿—Conoces alguna de nuestras leyendas ancestrales? —comenzó—. Me refiero a nuestro origen, el de los quileutes.**

—**En realidad, no —admití.**

Carlisle parecía muy emocionado "Siempre he querido escuchar estas leyendas" dijo. Sus hijos se rieron ante su entusiasmo, pero Sam y Billy se veían sorprendidos.

"¿No las has escuchado?" Preguntó Billy

"No en realidad" admitió Carlisle "Sé su contendido general, pero nunca h escuchado el comienzo"

"No creo que Jake me haya contado toda la historia" Bella frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar sus borrosas memorias humanas "No, estoy segura que no las escuché antes de la fogata" Ella sonrió a Billy, que no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa.

"Tal vez esté en uno de estos libros" esperó Carlisle.

"Si no, te las puedo contar yo" accedió Billy a regañadientes. La curiosidad de Carlisle por el conocimiento era difícil de resistir, eso le halagaba a Billy.

"No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo" rio Jacob. "NO hagas que se emocione mucho o no te dejara solo hasta que hayas respondido son un millón y un preguntas" Carlisle se veía algo avergonzado, mientras los otros reían.

—**Bueno, existen muchas leyendas. Se afirma que algunas se remontan al Diluvio. Supuestamente, los antiguos quileutes amarraron sus canoas a lo alto de los árboles más grandes de las montañas para sobrevivir, igual que Noé y el arca —me sonrió para demostrarme el poco crédito que daba a esas historias—. Otra leyenda afirma que descendemos de los lobos, **

Rosalie no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recurrió su cuerpo, sonaba tan desagradable. Especialmente ya que era cierto en parte…

"Eww, Rose, no piense eso" gruñó Edward. "No es nada parecido"

Emmett rió, pero Seth se veía algo verde.

**y que éstos siguen siendo nuestros hermanos. La ley de la tribu prohíbe matarlos.**

**»Y luego están las historias sobre los fríos.**

"¡Buu!" dijo Emmett. Rosalie le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

— **¿Los fríos? —pregunté sin esconder mi curiosidad.**

—**Sí. Las historias de los fríos son tan antiguas como las de los lobos, y algunas son mucho más recientes. De acuerdo con la leyenda, mi propio tatarabuelo conoció a algunos de ellos. Fue él quien selló el trato que los mantiene alejados de nuestras tierras.**

**Entornó los ojos.**

— **¿Tu tatarabuelo? —le animé.**

"¡Él era chévere!" sonrió Emmett. Charlie se lo quedó viendo. ¿Cuántos años tenía él?

—**Era el jefe de la tribu, como mi padre. Ya sabes, los fríos son los enemigos naturales de los lobos, bueno, no de los lobos en realidad, sino de los lobos que se convierten en hombres, como nuestros ancestros. Tú los llamarías licántropos.**

— **¿Tienen enemigos los hombres lobo?**

—**Sólo uno.**

**Lo miré con avidez, confiando en hacer pasar mi impaciencia por admiración. Jacob prosiguió:**

—**Ya sabes, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás y no debían de ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras.**

**Me guiñó un ojo.**

"Como dije, chévere. Aunque estaba algo decepcionado de que no peleamos"

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco ante la inmadurez de su pareja.

—**Si no eran peligrosos, ¿por qué...? —intenté comprender al tiempo que me esforzaba por ocultarle lo seriamente que me estaba tomando esta historia de fantasmas.**

—**Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan —instiló un evidente tono de amenaza en su voz de forma deliberada—. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla.**

Jasper hizo una mueca. Como quisiera que no fuese cierto…

— **¿A qué te refieres con eso de «civilizados»?**

—**Sostienen que no cazan hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.**

**Intenté conferir a mi voz un tono lo más casual posible.**

— **¿Y cómo encajan los Cullen en todo esto? ¿Se parecen a los fríos que conoció tu tatarabuelo?**

—**No —hizo una pausa dramática—. Son los mismos.**

**Debió de creer que la expresión de mi rostro estaba provocada por el pánico causado por su historia. Sonrió complacido y continuó:**

—**Ahora son más, otro macho y una hembra nueva, pero el resto son los mismos. **

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Charlie, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta.

"Jasper y yo" sonrió Alice.

"¿Cómo se unieron?" preguntó Billy. ¿Los habían cambiado los Cullen? Si fuese así ellos habrían roto el tratado hace mucho.

"Es una larga historia" respondió Jasper "Estoy seguro que está mejor explicado en los libros"

**La tribu ya conocía a su líder, Carlisle, en tiempos de mi antepasado. Iba y venía por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara tu gente.**

**Reprimió una sonrisa.**

"¿En serio?" preguntó Charlie con un hilo de voz. ¿Cuántos años? Carlisle sonrió.

"Si…es una historia muy interesante"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Billy. Esto no era algo que dijeran las leyendas.

"Desde que estaba solo en ese tiempo, no me consideraban una amenaza. Aún estaban preocupados, por lo que manteníamos distancia. Pero desde que no era como el resto, me llamaban la atención tanto como yo a ellos y aprendimos mucho unos de otros" sonrió "No somos ni amigos ni enemigos. Pero confiábamos en el respeto mutuo"

Los hombre lobo siguen fascinados. Se veía tan raro e inusual, sin embargo tenía sentido.

— **¿Y qué son? ¿Qué son los fríos?**

**Sonrió sombríamente.**

—**Bebedores de sangre —replicó con voz estremecedora—. Tu gente los llama vampiros.**

**Permanecí contemplando el mar encrespado, no muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro.**

—**Se te ha puesto la carne de gallina —rió encantado.**

—**Eres un estupendo narrador de historias —le felicité sin apartar la vista del oleaje.**

—**El tema es un poco fantasioso, ¿no? Me pregunto por qué papá no quiere que hablemos con nadie del asunto.**

**Aún no lograba controlar la expresión del rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle.**

—**No te preocupes. No te voy a delatar.**

"Lo hiciste" acusó Jake.

"No a los humanos" sonrió Bella.

—**Supongo que acabo de violar el tratado —se rió.**

"En serio lo hice" dijo Jacob

"Bueno, si" resopló Rosalie "te tomó un tiempo darte cuenta"

"Pero- pero, podrías haber…" él dijo.

"Si" dijo Sam solemnemente "En realidad lo estábamos esperando"

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco "¿En realidad creías que íbamos a comenzar una guerra porque un adolescente quería impresionar a una chica? ¿Con quién hubiésemos peleado de cualquier modo? Según lo que nosotros sabíamos los hombre lobo habían muerto hace muchos años."

Los ojos oscuros de Billy eran penetrantes "¿Y si no hubiese sido Bella? ¿Si le hubiese contado la historia a todo el pueblo, qué habrían hecho?"

Carlisle se encogió de hombros "Nos habríamos marchado antes de que se enteraran de las historias. No sería la primera vez que nos vamos con rumores a nuestras espaldas"

—**Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba —le prometí, y entonces me estremecí.**

—**En serio, no le digas nada a Charlie. Se puso hecho una furia con mi padre cuando descubrió que algunos de nosotros no íbamos al hospital desde que el doctor Cullen comenzó a trabajar allí.**

Carlisle estaba sorprendido "¿Qué?"

Billy se veían incómodos. Por alguna razón, que no podía descifrar estaba avergonzado.

Sue examinaba sus manos, Harry tampoco había querido ir al hospital, aunque Carlisle ya se había marchado…

—**No lo haré, por supuesto que no.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Crees que somos un puñado de nativos supersticiosos? —preguntó con voz juguetona, pero con un deje de precaución. Yo aún no había apartado los ojos del mar, por lo que me giré y le sonreí con la mayor normalidad posible.**

—**No. Creo que eres muy bueno contando historias de miedo. Aún tengo los pelos de punta.**

—**Genial.**

**Sonrió. Entonces el entrechocar de los guijarros nos alertó de que alguien se acercaba. Giramos las cabezas al mismo tiempo para ver a Mike y a Jessica caminando en nuestra dirección a unos cuarenta y cinco metros.**

—**Ah, estás ahí, Bella —gritó Mike aliviado mientras movía el brazo por encima de su cabeza.**

"¿Es tu guardián o qué?" gruñó Leah. Estaba bastante irritada con la forma en que Bella había engañado a Jacob, pero desahogarse con Mike era más satisfactorio.

— **¿Es ése tu novio? —preguntó Jacob, alertado por los celos de la voz de Mike. Me sorprendió que resultase tan obvio.**

—**No, definitivamente no —susurré.**

**Le estaba tremendamente agradecida a Jacob y deseosa de hacerle lo más feliz posible. Le guiñé el ojo, girándome de espaldas con cuidado antes de hacerlo. El sonrió, alborozado por mi torpe flirteo.**

—**Cuando tenga el carné... —comenzó.**

—**Tienes que venir a verme a Forks. Podríamos salir alguna vez —me sentí culpable al decir esto, sabiendo que lo había utilizado, pero Jacob me gustaba de verdad. Era alguien de quien podía ser amiga con facilidad.**

Jacob sonrió. Era difícil estar enojado con Bella, cuando escuchabas ese tipo de pensamientos.

**Mike llegó a nuestra altura, con Jessica aún a pocos pasos detrás. Vi cómo evaluaba a Jacob con la mirada y pareció satisfecho ante su evidente juventud.**

— **¿Dónde has estado? —me preguntó pese a tener la respuesta delante de él.**

"Hablando de tontos"

—**Jacob me acaba de contar algunas historias locales —le dije voluntariamente—. Ha sido muy interesante.**

**Sonreí a Jacob con afecto y él me devolvió la sonrisa.**

—**Bueno —Mike hizo una pausa, reevaluando la situación al comprobar nuestra complicidad—. Estamos recogiendo. Parece que pronto va a empezar a llover.**

**Todos alzamos la mirada al cielo encapotado. Sin duda, estaba a punto de llover.**

"Por supuesto que estaba apunto de llover" bromeó Jasper "Es Forks, Bella"

—**De acuerdo —me levanté de un salto—, voy.**

—**Ha sido un placer volver a verte —dijo Jacob, mofándose un poco de Mike.**

"Buen chico" sonrió Edward. Jacob ladró.

"¿Y mi premio?" preguntó. Nessie rió.

"Por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que Rosalie tiene el plato para perros por algún lugar.

—**La verdad es que sí. La próxima vez que Charlie baje a ver a Billy, yo también vendré —prometí.**

**Su sonrisa se ensanchó.**

—**Eso sería estupendo.**

—**Y gracias —añadí de corazón.**

**Me calé la capucha en cuanto empezamos a andar con paso firme entre las rocas hacia el aparcamiento. Habían comenzado a caer unas cuantas gotas, formando marcas oscuras sobre las rocas en las que impactaban. Cuando llegamos al coche de Mike, los otros ya regresaban de vuelta, cargando con todo. Me deslicé al asiento trasero junto a Angela y Tyler, anunciando que ya había gozado de mi turno junto a la ventanilla. Angela se limitó a mirar por la ventana a la creciente tormenta y Lauren se removió en el asiento del centro para copar la atención de Tyler, por lo que sólo pude reclinar la cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrar los ojos e intentar no pensar con todas mis fuerzas.**

"Ese es el final" dijo Jacob.

"¿Les parece comer ahora, o después del próximo capítulo? Preguntó Carlisle, recordando que estaban con humanos y hambrientos hombre lobo.

"Si esperan al próximo capítulo, entonces podré preparar algo" ofreció Esme "Debe haber suficiente comida humana en la concina"

"No tienes que.." comenzó Sue, pero Esme no le hizo caso.

"Por favor, ustedes son mis invitados, y además, escucharé lo que pasa desde la cocina. ¿Les suena bien? Les preguntó"

Jacob rió "¿Cuándo alguien tiene laguna objeción ante tu comida?" preguntó "Para alguien que no come, definitivamente eres buena cocinera" Esme rió.

"Si piensas que eso te dará otra porción, entonces fuiste muy inteligente" ella desapareció en la concina.

"¿Quién leerá ahora?" preguntó Seth.

"Yo, si no les molesta" dijo Alice, tomando el libro.

**N/A2: esto me tomó literalmente todo este día, he estado en la compu desde que llegue del cole. Chicos me decepciona que no hay reviews, eso me desanima, miren todo el esfuerzo que hay aquí, revieween por Edward y Bella.**

"**Caramelito que vas **

**manipulando también **

**sabes que todo lo tienes **

**y nadie en el mundo te puede tener"**


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: lo se, lo se esto debió haber llegado hace una semana enserio lo siento, no tiene ni idea pero como la les había comentado tuve exámenes y para colmo me enferme… fue muy feo de hecho sigo enfermo pero mejorcita tuve que faltar un día que tomaron tres exámenes. En el lado positivo al día siguiente di matemáticas mientras daban clase así que tuve la oportunidad de preguntar si estaban mis ejercicios bien (no que sea mala pero siempre hay que asegurase) también di actuación y saqué 18 (es bastante aceptable considerando que lo odio) y en language arts me exoneraron (yay por mi). Espero darles el cap de esta semana en este fin de semana mismo.**

**PESADILLA**

Leyó Alice. A Bella le dio un escalofrío. Sus pesadillas no eran precisamente el tema más agradable de conversación para ella.

**Le dije a Charlie que tenía un montón de deberes pendientes y ningún apetito. Había un partido de baloncesto que lo tenía entusiasmado, aunque, por supuesto, yo no tenía ni idea de por qué era especial, así que no se percató de nada inusual en mi rostro o en mi voz.**

Charlie negó con la cabeza "Aún no lo entiendo, era uno de los juegos más importantes de la temporada, era el juego decisivo…" de repente se dio cuenta que parecía un niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta por lo que paró abruptamente.

**Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta. Registré el escritorio hasta encontrar mis viejos cascos y los conecté a mi pequeño reproductor de CD. Elegí un disco que Phil me había regalado por Navidad. Era uno de sus grupos predilectos, aunque, para mi gusto, gritaban demasiado y abusaba un poco del bajo. Lo introduje en el reproductor y me tendí en la cama. Me puse los auriculares, pulsé el botón play y subí el volumen hasta que me dolieron los oídos. Cerré los ojos, pero la luz aún me molestaba, por lo que me puse una almohada encima del rostro. **

"Eso es peligroso, Bella, lo sabes" reprimió Charlie. No pudo evitar el añadir "Especialmente con alguien de tu suerte" Bella lo fulminó con la mirada pero Carlisle solo rió por lo bajo.

**Me concentré con mucha atención en la música, intentando comprender las letras, desenredarlas entre el complicado golpeteo de la batería. La tercera vez que escuché el CD entero, me sabía al menos la letra entera de los estribillos. Me sorprendió descubrir que, después de todo, una vez que conseguí superar el ruido atronador, el grupo me gustaba. Tenía que volver a darle las gracias a Phil.**

**Y funcionó. Los demoledores golpes me impedían pensar, que era el objetivo final del asunto. Escuché el CD una y otra vez hasta que canté de cabo a rabo todas las canciones y al fin me dormí.**

"¿Con los audífonos aún puestos?" preguntó Seth. _¡Debió haber sido una noche memorable!_

"Si, pero la batería se agotó por la mañana" admitió Bella.

**Abrí los ojos en un lugar conocido. En un rincón de mi conciencia sabía que estaba soñando. Reconocí el verde fulgor del bosque y oí las olas batiendo las rocas en algún lugar cercano. Sabía que podría ver el sol si encontraba el océano. Intenté seguir el sonido del mar, pero entonces Jacob Black estaba allí, tiraba de mi mano, haciéndome retroceder hacia la parte más sombría del bosque.**

— **¿Jacob? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté. Había pánico en su rostro mientras tiraba de mí con todas sus fuerzas para vencer mi resistencia, pero yo no quería entrar en la negrura.**

— **¡Corre, Bella, tienes que correr! —susurró aterrado.**

— **¡Por aquí, Bella! —reconocí la voz que me llamaba desde el lúgubre corazón del bosque; era la de Mike, aunque no podía verlo.**

"¿Qué **miércoles (A/N: NO SABÍA DE QUE OTRA FORMA ESCRIBIRLO, PERO CREO QUE CAPTARON LA IDEA)** hace Mike en tu sueño?" preguntó Emmett. Bella se encogió de hombros.

"No lo sé. No recuerdo eso"

— **¿Por qué? —pregunté mientras seguía resistiéndome a la sujeción de Jacob, desesperada por encontrar el sol.**

**Pero Jacob, que de repente se convulsionó, soltó mi mano y profirió un grito para luego caer sobre el suelo del bosque oscuro. Se retorció bruscamente sobre la tierra mientras yo lo contemplaba aterrada.**

— **¡Jacob! —chillé.**

**Pero él había desaparecido y lo había sustituido un gran lobo de ojos negros y pelaje de color marrón rojizo. **

Todos miraban a Bella.

"¿QUÉ. MIÉRCOLES?" preguntó Jacob confundido. Así era exactamente como se veía al cambiar de fase. Aunque Bella haya pensado en las historias, aún no podría saber como se vería él. De hecho, así también fue su primer cambio de fase, con él suelo, retorciéndose de dolor… sacudió la cabeza.

"Es como si tuviese sueños proféticos" dijo Carlisle "Como el último sueño, donde visto cosas que no podrías haber sabido hasta después"

"¿Acaso es posible?" preguntó Charlie. Sentía como si a estas alturas ya nada le sorprendiese.

"Puede ser" respondió Carlisle, mirando a Alice, quien se encogió de hombros.

"No me miren, les digo que no me acuerdo. Pero creo que fue mas que un sueño" Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de nuevo. Charlie se veía confundido.

"Tal vez podamos leer lo siguiente, así entenderemos mejor" ofreció Edward. Él, también encontraba todo esto bastante extraño.

**El lobo me dio la espalda y se alejó, encaminándose hacia la costa con el pelo del dorso erizado, gruñendo por lo bajo y enseñando los colmillos.**

— **¡Corre, Bella! —volvió a gritar Mike a mis espaldas, pero no me di la vuelta. Estaba contemplando una luz que venía hacia mí desde la playa.**

**Y en ese momento Edward apareció caminando muy deprisa de entre los árboles, con la piel brillando tenuemente y los ojos negros, peligrosos. Alzó una mano y me hizo señas para que me acercara a él. El lobo gruñó a mis pies.**

**Di un paso adelante, hacia Edward. Entonces, él sonrió. Tenía dientes afilados y puntiagudos.**

—**Confía en mí —ronroneó.**

Edward hizo una mueca. No le gustaba como sonaba eso, pero en su mente se parecía más que bastante a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de que Sam, Billy y Charlie lo fulminaban con la mirada, mientras Sue y Emily fruncían el ceño.

**Avancé un paso más.**

**El lobo recorrió de un salto el espacio que mediaba entre el vampiro y yo, buscando la yugular con los colmillos.**

— **¡No! —grité, levantando de un empujón la ropa de la cama.**

"Bueno" dijo Alice bajando el libro hasta su regazo "¿qué les parece?"

"En realidad iba a preguntar la misma cosa" dijo Carlisle "Creo que tú serías la persona mas acertada para hablarnos de todo esto"

"Como dije, no recuerdo" respondió Alice "Tal vez a mi me sucedía algo parecido pero más débil, lejano. No lo suficientemente fuerte para ser el don de Bella" indicó a su alrededor "esas características definen quienes somos, todos los tenemos aunque en diferente nivel. En comparación, el carisma, la receptividad…" se encogió de hombros.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Charlie.

"Cuando un vampiro es transformado, todas sus cualidades son intensificadas en alguna forma" explicó Carlisle "Capacidades físicas, como velocidad, fuerza, sentidos… igual que otras cualidades. Son resaltadas que es tan inhumano como nuestra velocidad y fuerza. Algunas de ellas prevalecen más que otras. Es un don, en cierta forma, también suele ser una maldición en ciertos tiempos" se caló, no queriendo revelar más acerca de este aspecto de los vampiros por ahora.

Los hombre lobo tanto como los humanos escuchaban atentamente con gran fascinación. Nunca lo habían pensado de esa forma, los dones extraños de los vampiros era algo a lo que se habían acostumbrado, nunca se habían dado cuenta de que era algo propio de los humanos.

A Charlie le hubiese gustado saber más de los dones pero se dio cuenta que Carlisle no hablaría por ahora. Así que decidió preguntar acerca del sueño de Bella "¿Pero a que se refería? ¿Había algún significado oculto?"

"Creo" dijo Edward lentamente "fue una especie de advertencia, en cierta forma]2 Los otros lo miraron interrogativamente.

"Bella estaba haciendo decisiones que cambiarían su vida para siempre. Habían michas posibilidades, de acerca a mí, como ella quería; de quedarse con su padre, donde hubiese estado segura, como Jacob trataba de hacerlo; o correr tras Mike y tener una vida más o menos normal. Aunque no hay necesidad de decir, que Bella no consideró ese último camino en ningún momento" Le sonrió a su esposa.

Los otros asintieron, ensimismados en sus pensamientos, De cierta forma, tenía sentido.

**El repentino movimiento hizo que los cascos tiraran el reproductor de CD de encima de la mesilla. Resonó sobre el suelo de madera.**

**La luz seguía encendida. Totalmente vestida y con los zapatos puestos, me senté sobre la cama. Desorientada, eché un vistazo al reloj de la cómoda. Eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.**

**Gemí, me dejé caer de espaldas y rodé de frente. Me quité las botas a puntapiés, aunque me sentía demasiado incómoda para conseguir dormirme. Volví a dar otra vuelta y desabotoné los vaqueros, sacándomelos a tirones mientras intentaba permanecer en posición horizontal. Sentía la trenza del pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, por lo que me ladeé, solté la goma y la deshice rápidamente con los dedos. Me puse la almohada encima de los ojos.**

**No sirvió de nada, por supuesto. Mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir exactamente las imágenes que había intentado evitar con tanta desesperación. Ahora iba a tener que enfrentarme a ellas.**

**Me incorporé, la cabeza me dio vueltas durante un minuto mientras la circulación fluía hacia abajo. Lo primero es lo primero, me dije a mí misma, feliz de retrasar el asunto lo máximo posible. Tomé mi neceser.**

**Sin embargo, la ducha no duró tanto como yo esperaba. Pronto no tuve nada que hacer en el cuarto de baño, incluso a pesar de haberme tomado mi tiempo para secarme el pelo con el secador. Crucé las escaleras de vuelta a mi habitación envuelta en una toalla. No sabía si Charlie aún dormía o si se había marchado ya. Fui a la ventana a echar un vistazo y vi que el coche patrulla no estaba. Se había ido a pescar otra vez.**

**Me puse lentamente el chándal más cómodo que tenía y luego arreglé la cama, algo que no hacía jamás. Ya no podía aplazarlo más, por lo que me dirigí al escritorio y encendí el viejo ordenador.**

"¿Para qué la computadora?" preguntó Seth, con una ceja alzada "¿No los vas a buscar en internet cierto?"

"En realidad, eso fue exactamente lo que hice" rió Bella. Todos se veían sorprendidos, incluso Edward ya que él nunca había escuchado esto.

"Es bastante razonable" dijo Charlie "creo que él lo que hubiera hecho yo, recoger todos los hechos, ver los pros y los contras antes de tomar cualquier decisión"

"Por eso eres un gran policía" rió Sue.

**Odiaba utilizar Internet en Forks. El módem estaba muy anticuado, tenía un servicio gratuito muy inferior al de Phoenix, de modo que, viendo que tardaba tanto en conectarse, decidí servirme un cuenco de cereales entretanto.**

"Aun no entiendo como es que puede ser tan lento en el pueblo. No es como si estuviese en el medio del bosque"

**Comí despacio, masticando cada bocado con lentitud. Al terminar, lavé el cuenco y la cuchara, los sequé y los guardé. Arrastré los pies escaleras arriba y lo primero de todo recogí del suelo el reproductor de CD y lo situé en el mismo centro de la mesa. Desconecté los cascos y los guardé en un cajón del escritorio. Luego volví a poner el mismo disco a un volumen lo bastante bajo para que sólo fuera música de fondo.**

**Me volví hacia el ordenador con otro suspiro. La pantalla estaba llena de popups de anuncios y comencé a cerrar todas las ventanitas. Al final me fui a mi buscador favorito, cerré unos cuantos popups más, y tecleé una única palabra.**

**Vampiro.**

Bella rió "escuchándolo así me suena tan raro" Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

"Eso porque ES raro Bella"

**Fue de una lentitud que me sacó de quicio, por supuesto. Había mucho que cribar cuando aparecieron los resultados. Todo cuanto concernía a películas, series televisivas, juegos de rol, música undergroundy compañías de productos cosméticos góticos. Entonces encontré un sitio prometedor: «Vampiros, de la A a la Z». Esperé con impaciencia a que el navegador cargara la página, haciendo clic rápidamente en cada anuncio que surgía en la pantalla para cerrarlo. Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo completa: era una página simple con fondo blanco y texto negro, de aspecto académico. La página de inicio me recibió con dos citas.**

**No hay en todo el vasto y oscuro mundo de espectros y demonios ninguna criatura tan terrible, ninguna tan temida y aborrecida, y aun así aureolada por una aterradora fascinación, como el vampiro, que en sí mismo no es espectro ni demonio, pero comparte con ellos su naturaleza oscura y posee las misteriosas y terribles cualidades de ambos.**

**Reverendo Montague Summers**

**Si hay en este mundo un hecho bien autenticado, ése es el de los vampiros. No le falta de nada: informes oficiales, declaraciones juradas de personajes famosos, cirujanos, sacerdotes y magistrados. Las pruebas judiciales son de lo más completas, y aun así, ¿hay alguien que crea en vampiros?**

**Rousseau**

"Hmm… ¿no es porque los vampiros en realidad exista?" rió Emmett. Los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**El resto del sitio consistía en un listado alfabético de los diferentes mitos de los vampiros por todo el mundo. El primero en el que hice clic fue el danag, un vampiro filipino a quien se suponía responsable de la plantación de taro en las islas mucho tiempo atrás. El mito aseguraba que los danag trabajaron con los hombres durante muchos años, pero la colaboración finalizó el día en que una mujer se cortó el dedo y un danag lamió la herida, ya que disfrutó tanto del sabor de la sangre que la desangró por completo.**

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó Sam

"No de que yo sepa" respondió Carlisle "pero solo podemos especular"

**Leí con atención las descripciones en busca de algo que me resultara familiar, dejando sólo lo verosímil. Parecía que la mayoría de los mitos sobre los vampiros se concentraban en reflejar a hermosas mujeres como demonios y a los niños como víctimas. También parecían estructuras creadas para explicar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y proporcionar a los hombres una coartada para la infidelidad. En muchas de las historias se mezclaban espíritus incorpóreos y admoniciones contra los entierros realizados incorrectamente. No había mucho que guardara parecido con las películas que había visto, y sólo a unos pocos, como el estrie hebreo y el upier polaco, les preocupaba el beber sangre.**

**Sólo tres entradas atrajeron de verdad mi atención: el rumano varacolaci, un poderoso no muerto que podía aparecerse como un hermoso humano de piel pálida, **

"¿Vlad?" preguntó Emmett, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Había encontrado a los romanos realmente entretenidos siendo tan malhumorados y sarcásticos.

"Por supuesto, los romanos amaa la atención" les contó Edward "Mira a Drácula"

"¿Drácula es real?" Charlie preguntó.

"No de la forma que esperas" explicó Edward "Vladimir y su tan adoradas entradas dramáticas…"

**el eslovaco nelapsi, una criatura de tal fuerza y rapidez que era capaz de masacrar toda una aldea en una sola hora después de la medianoche, y otro más, el stregoni benefici.**

"oh, este será interesante" rió Carlisle. Sus hijos rieron con él, pero el resto no entendía el chiste.

"Ya verán" sonrió Edward.

**Sobre este último había una única afirmación.**

**Stregoni benefici: vampiro italiano que afirmaba estar del lado del bien; era enemigo mortal de todos los vampiros diabólicos.**

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que todas las cabezas voltearan a Charlie quien seguía riendo por lo bajo.

"Uno de mis antiguos amigos tenía un… sentido del humor bastante inusual" explicó.

**Aquella pequeña entrada constituía un alivio, era el único entre cientos de mitos que aseguraba la existencia de vampiros buenos.**

**Sin embargo, en conjunto, había pocos que coincidieran con la historia de Jacob o mis propias observaciones. Había realizado mentalmente un pequeño catálogo y lo comparaba cuidadosamente con cada mito mientras iba leyendo. Velocidad, fuerza, belleza, tez pálida, ojos que cambiaban de color, y luego los criterios de Jacob: bebedores de sangre, enemigos de los hombres lobo, piel fría, inmortalidad. Había muy pocos mitos en los que encajara al menos un factor.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

"Y aquí estaba yo pensando que el propósito de los vampiros era simplemente el de beber sangre"

"Pensarías eso, pero no" gruñó Bella. Le tomó un siglo encontrar un información interesante.

**Y había otro problema adicional a raíz de lo que recordaba de las pocas películas de terror que había visto y que se reforzaba con aquellas lecturas: los vampiros no podían salir durante el día porque el sol los quemaría hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Dormían en ataúdes todo el día y sólo salían de noche.**

"Me pregunto quien pensó esto" rió Emmett.

"Supongo que fueron los romanos" dijo Jasper "Edward tiene razón, ellos aman las entradas dramáticas. Solo te puedes imaginar, saliendo del ataúd…" sonrió sarcásticamente.

**Exasperada, apagué el botón de encendido del ordenador sin esperar a cerrar el sistema operativo correctamente. Sentí una turbación aplastante a pesar de toda mi irritación. ¡Todo aquello era tan estúpido! Estaba sentada en mi cuarto rastreando información sobre vampiros. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? **

"Ya sabes, aun me pregunto lo mismo…" bromeó Jacob, sonriendo levemente.

Bella decidió que no se dignaría en contestarle.

**Decidí que la mayor parte de la culpa estaba fuera del umbral de mi puerta, en el pueblo de Forks y, por extensión, en la húmeda península de Olympic.**

"Eso es, culpa al lugar" sonrió Emmett "piensa que el algo del agua"

"Debe de ser, ¿que otra razón explicaría la cantidad de oscuras creaturas míticas en este pueblo?" dijo Bella.

"Nah, solo es tu imán de peligro combinado con tu mala suerte" rió Emmett. Bella le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

**Tenía que salir de la casa, pero no había ningún lugar al que quisiera ir que no implicara conducir durante tres días. Volví a calzarme las botas, sin tener muy claro adonde dirigirme, y bajé las escaleras. Me envolví en mi impermeable sin comprobar qué tiempo hacía y salí por la puerta pisando fuerte.**

**Estaba nublado, pero aún no llovía. Ignoré el coche y empecé a caminar hacia el este, cruzando el patio de la casa de Charlie en dirección al bosque.**

**No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que me hubiera adentrado en él lo suficiente para que la casa y la carretera desaparecieran de la vista y el único sonido audible fuera el de la tierra húmeda al succionar mis botas y los súbitos silbos de los arrendajos.**

"Así que por eso estabas en el bosque" Edward murmuró "Me habías asustado"

"Nunca e explicaste por que eran tan peligroso" dijo Bella "¿Te preocupaban los nómadas?"

La cabeza de Charlie iba del uno al otro. Una parte de él, quería saber como Edward supo que Bella había estado en el bosque, y la otra parte se preguntaba a que se refería Bella con lo de los "nómadas". ¿Acaso había aún más criaturas míticas de las cuales él no tenía conocimiento?

Edward asintió con dirección a Bella. "Peter y Charlotte estaban cerca. No te hubiesen lastimado intencionalmente, pero no quería tomar ningún riesgo. Y sabes que ellos no eran los únicos…"

**La estrecha franja de un sendero discurría a lo largo del bosque; de lo contrario no me hubiera arriesgado a vagabundear de aquella manera por mis propios medios, ya que carecía de sentido de la orientación y era perfectamente capaz de perderme en parajes mucho menos alambicados. **

"Y aun así no te pasaba anda en las ciudades grandes como Phoenix Seattle" dijo Charlie sacudiendo con la cabeza.

Bella se encogió de hombros "estaba acostumbrada"

**El sendero se adentraba más y más en el corazón del bosque, incluso puedo aventurar que casi siempre rumbo Este. Serpenteaba entre los abetos y las cicutas, entre los tejos y los arces. Tenía leves nociones de los árboles que había a mi alrededor, y todo cuanto sabía se lo debía a Charlie, que me había ido enseñando sus nombres desde la ventana del coche patrulla cuando yo era pequeña. **

Charlie sonrió ante la memoria, su hija pequeña, escuchando atentamente cada una de sus palabras, arrodillada en el asiento para poder ver mejor el panorama frente a ella. Había sido un gran sentimiento, sabiendo que podía enseñarle algo a su hija que no aprendiese en Phoenix.

**A muchos no los identificaba y de otros no estaba del todo segura porque estaban casi cubiertos por parásitos verdes.**

**Seguí el sendero impulsada por mi enfado conmigo misma. Una vez que éste empezó a desaparecer, aflojé el paso. Unas gotas de agua cayeron desde el dosel de ramas de las alturas, pero no estaba segura de si empezaba a llover o si se trataba de los restos de la lluvia del día anterior, acumulada sobre el haz de las hojas, y que ahora goteaba lentamente en el suelo. Un árbol caído recientemente —sabía que esto era así porque no estaba totalmente cubierto de musgo— descansaba sobre el tronco de uno de sus hermanos, cuyo resultado era la formación de una especie de banco no muy alto a pocos —y seguros— pasos del sendero. Llegué hasta él saltando con precaución por encima de los heléchos y me senté colocando la chaqueta de modo que estuviera entre el húmedo asiento y mi ropa. Apoyé la cabeza, cubierta por la capucha, contra el árbol vivo.**

**Aquél era el peor lugar al que podía haber acudido, debería de haberlo sabido, pero ¿a qué otro sitio podía ir? El bosque, de un verde intenso, se parecía demasiado al escenario del sueño de la última noche para alcanzar la paz de espíritu. Ahora que ya no oía el sonido de mis pasos sobre el barro, el silencio era penetrante. Los pájaros también permanecían callados y aumentó la frecuencia de las gotas, lo que parecía confirmar que allí arriba, en el cielo, estaba lloviendo. Ahora que me había sentado, la altura de los heléchos sobrepasaba la de mi cabeza, por lo que cualquiera hubiera podido caminar por la senda a tres pies de distancia sin verme.**

Nessie se inclino para presionar su mano contra la mejilla de su madre. Le parecía un lugar agradable. Bella asintió con la cabeza. Había pasada un gran tiempo en el bosque después de su transformación, empezaba a apreciar la belleza de los bosque callados y llamativos, Ahora ya no le recordaban a los días más oscuros de su vida…

Jasper sintió su incomodidad e infiriendo el hilo de los pensamientos de su hermana, le envió unas ondas de calma, las cuales las recibió un poco después. Bella le sonrió.

**Allí, entre los árboles, resultaba mucho más fácil creer en los disparates de los que me avergonzaba dentro de la casa. Nada había cambiado en aquel bosque durante miles de años, y todos los mitos y leyendas de mil países diferentes me parecían mucho más verosímiles en medio de aquella calima verde que en mi despejado dormitorio.**

**Me obligué a concentrarme en las dos preguntas vitales que debía contestar, pero lo hice a regañadientes.**

**Primero tenía que decidir si podía ser cierto lo que Jacob me había dicho sobre los Cullen.**

**Mi mente respondió de inmediato con una rotunda negativa. Resultaba estúpido y mórbido entretenerse con unas ideas tan ridículas. Pero, en ese caso, ¿qué pasaba?, me pregunté. No había una explicación racional a por qué seguía viva en aquel momento. Hice recuento mental de lo que había observado con mis propios ojos: lo inverosímil de su fortaleza y velocidad, el color cambiante de los ojos, del negro al dorado y viceversa, la belleza sobrehumana, la piel fría y pálida, y otros pequeños detalles de los que había tomado nota poco a poco: no parecía comer jamás y se movía con una gracia turbadora. Y luego estaba la forma en que hablaba a veces, con cadencias poco habituales y frases que encajaban mejor con el estilo de una novela de finales del siglo XIX que de una clase del siglo XXI. **

Charlie dejó salir una risa. Era exactamente lo que él pensaba en ciertas ocasiones.

**Había hecho novillos el día que hicimos la prueba del grupo sanguíneo, tampoco se negó a ir de camping a la playa hasta que supo adonde íbamos a ir, y parecía saber lo que pensaban cuantos le rodeaban, salvo yo. Me había dicho que era el malo de la película, peligroso...**

"Por supuesto" resopló Alice. Los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco, o trataron de evadir las miradas, dependiendo de su punto de vista.

**¿Podían ser vampiros los Cullen?**

**Bueno, eran algo. Y lo que empezaba a tomar forma delante de mis ojos incrédulos excedía la posibilidad de una explicación racional. Ya fuera uno de los fríos o se cumpliera mi teoría del superhéroe, Edward Cullen no era... humano. Era algo más.**

**Así pues... tal vez. Ésa iba a ser mi respuesta por el momento.**

**Y luego estaba la pregunta más importante. ¿Qué iba a hacer si resultaba ser cierto?**

**¿Qué haría si Edward fuera... un vampiro? Apenas podía obligarme a pensar esas palabras. Involucrar a nadie más estaba fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera yo misma me lo creía, quedaría en ridículo ante cualquiera a quien se lo dijera.**

"Podrías habérnoslo dicho" dijo Billy "Tal vez no nos hubiésemos impresionado tanto el que te hallas relacionado con un chupasangre, pero podríamos haber aclarado ts dudas"

"Bueno, no sabía como habrías reaccionado" respondió Bella "¿Serían solo leyendas para ustedes como lo eran para Jacob? Había prometido no delatarlo. Además, sabiendo que Jacob había roto el tratado hubiesen querido convencerme de que era solo una historia."

Billy asintió con la cabeza. Él había entendido todo lo que ella había dicho así como lo que había callado, que él harpía todo cuanto estaba en sui poder para mantenerla alejada de Edward, tal vez incluso involucrar a Charlie

**Sólo dos alternativas parecían prácticas. La primera era aceptar su aviso: ser lista y evitarle todo lo posible, cancelar nuestros planes y volver a ignorarlo tanto como fuera capaz, fingir que entre nosotros existía un grueso e impenetrable muro de cristal en la única clase que estábamos obligados a compartir, decirle que se alejara de mí... y esta vez en serio.**

**Me invadió de repente una desesperación tan agónica cuando consideré esa opción que el mecanismo de mi mente de rechazar el dolor provocó que pasara rápidamente a la siguiente alternativa.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Que no hubiese dado para lee los pensamientos de Bella en aquellos momentos. La habría salvado de tanto dolor…

**No hacer nada diferente. Después de todo, hasta la fecha, no me había causado daño alguno aunque fuera algo... siniestro. De hecho, sería poco más que una abolladura en el guardabarros de Tyler si él no hubiera actuado con tanta rapidez. Tanta, me dije a mí misma, que podría haber sido puro reflejo: ¿Cómo puede ser malo si tiene reflejos para salvar vidas?, pensé. No hacía más que darle vueltas sin obtener respuestas.**

_Ella está en lo correcto_, pensó Billy, a regañadientes_. Él si salió de su rutina para salvarla. ¿A dónde nos deja eso ahora? ¿Acaso aquello que lo creíamos indiscutible, había sido falso todo este tiempo? Ellos son peligrosos, pero debería reconsiderar ciertas cosas._ Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó la extraña, algo sorprendida pero genuina pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

**Había una cosa de la que estaba segura, si es que estaba segura de algo: el oscuro Edward del sueño de la pasada noche sólo era una reacción de mi miedo ante el mundo del que había hablado Jacob, no del propio Edward. Aun así, cuando chillé de pánico ante el ataque del hombre lobo, no fue el miedo al licántropo lo que arrancó de mis labios ese grito de « ¡no!», sino a que él resultara herido. A pesar de que me había llamado con los colmillos afilados, temía por él.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo "Nunca lo superaste, ¿verdad?"

"Si que lo hice" sonrió Bella "Después de haberte visto en acción me preocupaba más le hecho de que Jacob se lastimara"

"¡Hey!" Jacob hizo un puchero, mientras los otros reían.

**Y supe que tenía mi respuesta. Ignoraba si en realidad había tenido elección alguna vez. Ya me había involucrado demasiado en el asunto. Ahora que lo sabía, si es que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada con mi aterrador secreto, ya que cuando pensaba en él, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con él de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no podía pensar en ello, no aquí, sola en la penumbra del bosque, no mientras la lluvia lo hiciera tan sombrío como el crepúsculo debajo del dosel de ramas y disperso como huellas en un suelo enmarañado de tierra. Me estremecí y me levanté deprisa de mi escondite, preocupada porque la lluvia hubiera borrado la senda.**

"No me hubiese sorprendido" gruñó Bella "sola en medio del bosque, en la noche…" un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Alice se dio cuenta de que había molestado a su hermana así que continuó con la lectura antes de alguien pudiese comentar.

**Pero ésta permanecía allí, nítida y sinuosa, para que saliera del goteante laberinto verde. La seguí de forma apresurada, con la capucha bien calada sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sorprenderme, mientras pasaba entre los árboles casi a la carrera, de lo lejos que había llegado. Empecé a preguntarme si me dirigía a alguna salida o si la senda llevaría hasta más allá de los confines del bosque. Atisbé algunos claros a través de la maraña de ramas antes de que me entrara demasiado pánico, y luego oí un coche pasar por la carretera, y allí estaba el jardín de Charlie que se extendía delante de mí, y la casa, que me llamaba y me prometía calor y calcetines secos.**

Leah levantó sus cejas "¿Medias?" preguntó. Bella la miró

"Medias" confirmó ella. Las dos sonrieron simultáneamente. Sorprendiendo a muchos de los presentes.

**Apenas era mediodía cuando entré. Subí las escaleras y me puse ropa de estar por casa, unos vaqueros y una camiseta, ya que no iba a salir. No me costó mucho esfuerzo concentrarme en la tarea para ese día, un trabajo sobre Macbeth que debía entregar el miércoles. Pergeñé un primer borrador del trabajo con una satisfacción y serenidad que no sentía desde... Bueno, para ser sincera, desde el jueves.**

**Esa había sido siempre mi forma de ser. Adoptar decisiones era la parte que más me dolía, la que me llevaba por la calle de la amargura. Pero una vez que tomaba la decisión, me limitaba a seguirla... Por lo general, con el alivio que daba el haberla tomado. A veces, el alivio se teñía de desesperación, como cuando resolví venir a Forks, pero seguía siendo mejor que pelear con las alternativas.**

**Era ridículamente fácil vivir con esta decisión. Peligrosamente fácil.**

"Por supuesto" murmuró Edward. Creía que nunca podría comprender como entendería a Bella y la forma en que lo tomaba a la ligero como si no fuese gran cosa.

"¿Pero que si estuviese en mi lugar y yo en el tuyo?" preguntó Bella. "¿Qué si yo hubiese sido así?" hizo un gesto con la mano señalando su cuerpo "¿solo así y nada peor?"

Edward no podía responder. Cuando Bella era humana, nunca hubiese podido imaginarle su posición. Ella era tan pura, tan inocente para ser vampiro. ¿Pero ahora? Aún era pura y agradable.

Sabía que no le hubiese importado.

**De ese modo, el día fue tranquilo y productivo. Terminé mi trabajo antes de las ocho. Charlie volvió a casa con abundante pesca, lo que me llevó a pensar en adquirir un libro de recetas para pescado cuando estuviera en Seattle la semana siguiente. Los escalofríos que corrían por mi espalda cada vez que pensaba en ese viaje no diferían de los que sentía antes de mi paseo con Jacob Black. Creía que serían distintos. Deberían serlo, ¡deberían serlo! Sabía que debería estar asustada, pero lo que sentía no era miedo exactamente.**

Edward parecía querer decir algo de nuevo, pero Bella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, cuyo significado él entendió por completo.

_Argh!_

**Dormí sin sueños aquella noche, rendida como estaba por haberme levantado el domingo tan temprano y haber descansando tan poco la noche anterior. Por segunda vez desde mi llegada a Forks, me despertó la brillante luz de un día soleado.**

**Me levanté de un salto y corrí hacia la ventana; comprobé con asombro que apenas había nubes en el cielo, y las pocas que había sólo eran pequeños jirones algodonosos de color blanco que posiblemente no trajeran lluvia alguna. Abrí la ventana y me sorprendió que se abriera sin ruido **

Bella miró a Edward, quien rió tan bajo que Charlie no era capaz de escucharlo. Sin embargo, Sam si los había notado, se había quedado mirando al par, incrédulo.

**ni esfuerzo alguno a pesar de que no se había abierto en quién sabe cuántos años, y aspiré el aire, relativamente seco. Casi hacía calor y apenas soplaba viento. Por mis venas corría la adrenalina.**

**Charlie estaba terminando de desayunar cuando bajé las escaleras y de inmediato se apercibió de mi estado de ánimo.**

—**Ahí fuera hace un día estupendo —comentó.**

—**Sí —coincidí con una gran sonrisa.**

**Me devolvió la sonrisa. La piel se arrugó alrededor de sus ojos castaños. Resultaba fácil ver por qué mi madre y él se habían lanzado alegremente a un matrimonio tan prematuro cuando Charlie sonreía. **

Sue sonrió a su nuevo esposo, quien se veía algo avergonzado ante el cumplido de su hija. Podía ver de donde salían.

**Gran parte del joven romántico que fue en aquellos días se había desvanecido antes de que yo le conociera, cuando su rizado pelo castaño —del mismo color que el mío, aunque de diferente textura— comenzaba a escasear y revelaba lentamente cada vez más y más la piel brillante de la frente. Pero cuando sonreía, podía atisbar un poco del hombre que se había fugado con Renée cuando ésta sólo tenía dos años más que yo ahora.**

**Desayuné animadamente mientras contemplaba revolotear las motas de polvo en los chorros de luz que se filtraban por la ventana trasera. Charlie me deseó un buen día en voz alta y luego oí que el coche patrulla se alejaba. Vacilé al salir de casa, impermeable en mano. No llevarlo equivaldría a tentar al destino. Lo doblé sobre el brazo con un suspiro y salí caminando bajo la luz más brillante que había visto en meses.**

Rosalie hizo una mueca. Ella suponía que la falta de sol era algo a que se había acostumbrado. Esto era definitivamente uno de los aspectos negativos de ser vampiro.

**A fuerza de emplear a fondo los codos, fui capaz de bajar del todo los dos cristales de las ventanillas del monovolumen. Fui una de las primeras en llegar al instituto. No había comprobado la hora con las prisas de salir al aire libre. Aparqué y me dirigí hacia los bancos del lado sur de la cafetería, que de vez en cuando se usaban para algún picnic. Los bancos estaban todavía un poco húmedos, por lo que me senté sobre el impermeable, contenta de poder darle un uso. Había terminado los deberes, fruto de una escasa vida social, pero había unos cuantos problemas de Trigonometría que no estaba segura de haber resuelto bien. Abrí el libro aplicadamente, pero me puse a soñar despierta a la mitad de la revisión del primer problema. Garabateé distraídamente unos bocetos en los márgenes de los deberes. Después de algunos minutos, de repente me percaté de que había dibujado cinco pares de ojos negros que me miraban fijamente desde el folio. Los borré con la goma.**

Edward rió.

"¡Ah, Bella!"

— **¡Bella! —oí gritar a alguien, y parecía la voz de Mike.**

**Al mirar a mi alrededor comprendí que la escuela se había ido llenando de gente mientras estaba allí sentada, distraída. Todo el mundo llevaba camisetas, algunos incluso vestían shorts a pesar de que la temperatura no debería sobrepasar los doce grados. Mike se acercaba saludando con el brazo, lucía unos shorts de color caqui y una camiseta a rayas de rugby.**

**Se sentó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las cuidadas puntas del pelo reluciendo a la luz del sol. Estaba tan encantado de verme que no pude evitar sentirme satisfecha.**

"¡Enserio niño, consigue una vida!" Jacob gruñó. Los otros o rieron o asintieron con la cabeza.

—**No me había dado cuenta antes de que tu pelo tiene reflejos rojos —comentó mientras atrapaba entre los dedos un mechón que flotaba con la ligera brisa.**

—**Sólo al sol.**

**Me sentí incómoda cuando colocó el mechón detrás de mi oreja.**

"No tienes ni idea e cuan fuerte fu mi deseo de arrastrarlo por todo el estacionamiento por esa movida" le susurró Edward a Bella.

"¿Estabas allí?" preguntó Bella. Si había mencionado algo al respecto, ella no lo recordaba.

"Si" admitió Edward "Tal vez destrocé unos cuantos árboles en el proceso" añadió con una media sonrisa.

—**Hace un día estupendo, ¿eh?**

—**La clase de días que me gustan —dije mostrando mi acuerdo.**

— **¿Qué hiciste ayer?**

**El tono de su voz era demasiado posesivo.**

—**Me dediqué sobre todo al trabajo de Literatura.**

**No añadí que lo había terminado, no era necesario parecer pagada de mí misma. Se golpeó la frente con la base de la mano.**

—**Ah, sí... Hay que entregarlo el jueves, ¿verdad?**

—**Esto... Creo que el miércoles.**

— **¿El miércoles? —Frunció el ceño—. Mal asunto. ¿Sobre qué has escrito el tuyo?**

—**Acerca de la posible misoginia de Shakespeare en el tratamiento de los personajes femeninos.**

Seth se quedó mirando a Bella "¿no tanta vida social?" preguntó, pero Bella sabía que él solo bromeaba.

"Si" dijo ella en el mismo tono "¿No se dan cuanta de que yo no tenía vida antes de ustedes?"

Seth le sonrió por un momento, sin saber si ella hablaba en serio o no. Los otros rieron ante su incomodidad.

**Me contempló como si le hubiera hablado en chino.**

"Para él, fue algo muy similar, estoy seguro"

—**Supongo que voy a tener que ponerme a trabajar en eso esta noche —dijo desanimado—. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir.**

—**Ah.**

**Me había pillado con la guardia bajada. ¿Por qué ya no podía mantener una conversación agradable con Mike sin que acabara volviéndose incómoda?**

"¡Que horror!" susurró Leah. Ella siempre se había llevado mejor con los chicos que con las chicas. Bueno, al menos antes de que ella cambiase de fase y quedara atrapada con ellos. Pero ella, también tuvo problemas con chicos que no respetaban la línea entre amigo y más que amigo.

—**Bueno, podíamos ir a cenar o algo así... Puedo trabajar más tarde.**

**Me sonrió lleno de esperanza.**

—**Mike... —odiaba que me pusieran en un aprieto—. Creo que no es una buena idea.**

**Se le descompuso el rostro.**

— **¿Por qué? —preguntó con mirada cautelosa. Mis pensamientos volaron hacia Edward, preguntándome si también Mike pensaba lo mismo.**

—**Creo, y te voy dar una buena tunda sin remordimiento alguno como repitas una sola palabra de lo que voy a decir **

"Si claro" resopló Emmett "Bells no lastimarías a nadie, incluso si lo intentases"

"¿Debería?" preguntó Bella, sonriendo tiernamente. Emmett no comentó más.

—**le amenacé—, que eso heriría los sentimientos de Jessica.**

**Se quedó aturdido. Era obvio que no pensaba en esa dirección de ningún modo.**

—**Jessica?**

—**De verdad, Mike, ¿estás ciego?**

"No todos son tan observadores como tú, Bella" dijo Esme. Ella habían regresado al cuarto y casi nadie la había notado al estar muy interesados en el libro.

"Bueno pero eso era obvio" dijo Jasper "la chica babeaba por él"

"Tampoco el resto de la gente es tan observado como tú" le dijo a Jasper "Pero tienes razón, era obvio"

—**Vaya —exhaló claramente confuso.**

**Aproveché la ventaja para escabullirme.**

—**Es hora de entrar en clase, y no puedo llegar tarde.**

**Recogí los libros y los introduje en mi mochila.**

**Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio tres. Mike iba con expresión distraída. Esperaba que, cualesquiera que fueran los pensamientos en los que estuviera inmerso, éstos le condujeran en la dirección correcta.**

**Cuando vi a Jessica en Trigonometría, desbordaba entusiasmo. Ella, Angela y Lauren iban a ir de compras a Port Angeles esa tarde para buscar vestidos para el baile y quería que yo también fuera, a pesar de que no necesitaba ninguno. Estaba indecisa. Sería agradable salir del pueblo con algunas amigas, pero Lauren estaría allí y quién sabía qué podía hacer esa tarde... Pero ése era definitivamente el camino erróneo para dejar correr mi imaginación...**

Charlie miró a su hija, incrédulo.

"¡Eww, papá no pienses eso!" exclamó Bella, viéndose avergonzada mientras los chicos reían. "Si quiera lo conocía"

**De modo que le respondí que tal vez, explicándole que primero tenía que hablar con Charlie.**

**No habló de otra cosa que del baile durante todo el trayecto hasta clase de Español y continuó, como si no hubiera habido interrupción alguna, cuando la clase terminó al fin, cinco minutos más tarde de la hora, y mientras nos dirigíamos a almorzar. Estaba demasiado perdida en el propio frenesí de mis expectativas como para comprender casi nada de lo que decía. Estaba dolorosamente ávida de ver no sólo a Edward sino a todos los Cullen, con el fin de poder contrastar en ellos las nuevas sospechas que llenaban mi mente. **

"Lo siento, no ese día"

"Lo sé ahora" dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Aunque estoy sorprendido que no pusieras 1 + 1 unidos" remarcó Jasper "especialmente con lo del sol"

Bella estaba contenta que ya no se ruborizara más "No estaba pensando"

**Al cruzar el umbral de la cafetería, sentí deslizarse por la espalda y anidar en mi estómago el primer ramalazo de pánico. ¿Serían capaces de saber lo que pensaba? Luego me sobresaltó un sentimiento distinto. ¿Estaría esperándome Edward para sentarse conmigo otra vez?**

**Fiel a mi costumbre, miré primero hacia la mesa de los Cullen. Un estremecimiento de pánico sacudió mi vientre al percatarme de que estaba vacía. **

"¿Te dio pánico?" preguntó Edward tristemente. Incluso, ahora no se hubiese esperado ello. De verdad hubiese deseado contrale a Bella que no iba a ir.

"No como que pánico" dijo Bella después de pensarlo un poco "Mas como decepción, o algo así. Pero mis emociones eran bastante vívidas en ese instante" le sonrió a Jasper "por un momento me puse a pensar si lo había soñado todo"

**Con menor esperanza, recorrí la cafetería con la mirada, esperando encontrarle solo, esperándome. El lugar estaba casi lleno —la clase de Español nos había retrasado—, pero no había rastro de Edward ni de su familia. El desconsuelo hizo mella en mí con una fuerza agobiante.**

**Anduve vacilante detrás de Jessica, sin molestarme en fingir por más tiempo que la escuchaba.**

**Habíamos llegado lo bastante tarde para que todo el mundo se hubiera sentado ya en nuestra mesa. Esquivé la silla vacía junto a Mike a favor de otra al lado de Angela. Fui vagamente consciente de que Mike ofrecía amablemente la silla a Jessica, y de que el rostro de ésta se iluminaba como respuesta.**

**Angela me hizo unas cuantas preguntas en voz baja sobre el trabajo de Macbeth, a las que respondí con la mayor naturalidad posible mientras me hundía en las espirales de la miseria. También ella me invitó a acompañarlas por la tarde, y ahora acepté, agarrándome a cualquier cosa que me distrajera.**

**Comprendí que me había aferrado al último jirón de esperanza cuando vi el asiento contiguo vacío al entrar en Biología, y sentí una nueva oleada de desencanto.**

**El resto del día transcurrió lentamente, con desconsuelo. En Educación física tuvimos una clase teórica sobre las reglas del bádminton, la siguiente tortura que ponían en mi camino, pero al menos eso significó que pude estar sentada escuchando en lugar de ir dando tumbos por la pista. Lo mejor de todo es que el entrenador no terminó, por lo que tendría otra jornada sin ejercicio al día siguiente. No importaba que me entregaran una raqueta antes de dejarme libre el resto de la clase.**

Jaco se rió de nuevo ante el tipo de palabras empleadas por su amiga. Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Piensas que es chistoso?" gruñó ella.

"Bueno" rió Jacob "la forma en que lo piensas, hace pensar que fueses peligrosa"

**Me alegré de abandonar el campus. De esa forma podría poner mala cara y deprimirme antes de salir con Jessica y compañía, pero apenas había traspasado el umbral de la casa de Charlie, Jessica me telefoneó para cancelar nuestros planes. Intenté mostrarme encantada de que Mike la hubiera invitado a cenar, aunque lo que en realidad me aliviaba era que al fin él parecía que iba a tener éxito, pero ese entusiasmo me sonó falso hasta a mí. Ella reprogramó nuestro viaje de compras a la tarde noche del día siguiente.**

Tanto Bella como Edward hicieron muecas ante el recuerdo. Este también iba a ser un capítulo difícil.

**Aquello me dejaba con poco que hacer para distraerme. Había pescado en adobo, con una ensalada y pan que había sobrado la noche anterior, por lo que no quedaba nada que preparar. Me mantuve concentrada en los deberes, pero los terminé a la media hora. Revisé el correo electrónico y leí los mails atrasados de mi madre, que eran cada vez más apremiantes conforme se acercaban a la actualidad. Suspiré y tecleé una rápida respuesta.**

**Mamá:**

**Lo siento. He estado fuera. Me fui a la playa con algunos amigos y luego tuve que escribir un trabajo para el instituto.**

**Mis excusas eran patéticas, por lo que renuncié a intentar justificarme.**

**Hoy hace un día soleado. Lo sé, yo también estoy muy sorprendida, **

"No lo estamos todos"

**por lo que me voy a ir al aire libre para empaparme de toda la vitamina D que pueda. Te quiero.**

**Bella**

**Decidí matar una hora con alguna lectura que no estuviera relacionada con las clases. Tenía una pequeña colección de libros que me había traído a Forks. El más gastado por el uso era una recopilación de obras de Jane Austen. **

"Por supuesto" sonrió Edward, recordando esta tarde.

**Lo seleccioné y me dirigí al patio trasero. Al bajar las escaleras tomé un viejo edredón roto del armario de la ropa blanca.**

**Ya fuera, en. el pequeño patio cuadrado de Charlie, doblé el edredón por la mitad, lejos del alcance de la sombra de los árboles, sobre el césped, que iba a permanecer húmedo sin importar durante cuánto tiempo brillara el sol. **

Esme frunció el ceño "¿No es eso una mala idea, recostarse en el piso húmedo?" preguntó preocupada.

Bella sonrió a su madre. "No realmente" sonrió ella avergonzadamente.

**Me tumbé bocabajo, con los tobillos entrecruzados al aire, hojeando las diferentes novelas del libro mientras intentaba decidir cuál ocuparía mi mente a fondo. Mis favoritas eran Orgullo y prejuicio y Sentido y sensibilidad. Había leído la primera recientemente, por lo que comencé Sentido y sensibilidad, sólo para recordar al comienzo del capítulo tres que el protagonista de la historia se llamaba Edward. **

Seth rió "así es tu suerte Bella"

**Enfadada, me puse a leer Mansfield Park, pero el héroe del texto se llamaba Edmund, y se parecía demasiado. **

"¡Oh!" dijo Edward de repente, dándose cuenta del problema. Los otros lo miraban intrigados.

"No importa, no es nada importante" Sus hermano sonrieron como diciendo "si,claro" Todos tenían gran idea de que se trataba esto.

**¿No había a finales del siglo XVIII más nombres? **

Charlie se paralizó

_Por favor díganme que no es de esa época realmente._

**Aturdida, cerré el libro de golpe y me di la vuelta para tumbarme de espaldas. Me arremangué la blusa lo máximo posible y cerré los ojos. No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el calor del sol sobre mi piel, me dije a mí misma. La brisa seguía siendo suave, pero su soplo lanzaba mechones de pelo sobre mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas. Me recogí el pelo detrás de la cabeza, dejándolo extendido en forma de abanico sobre el edredón, y me concentré de nuevo en el calor que me acariciaba los párpados, los pómulos, la nariz, los labios, los antebrazos, el cuello y calentaba mi blusa ligera.**

**Lo próximo de lo que fui consciente fue el sonido del coche patrulla de Charlie al girar sobre las losas de la acera. Me incorporé sorprendida al comprender que la luz ya se había ocultado detrás de los árboles y que me había dormido. Miré a mi alrededor, hecha un lío, con la repentina sensación de no estar sola.**

Todos los hombre lobo se pusieron tensos. Ellos también se habían sentido de la misma manera. Los humanos se veían preocupados, también, aunque pensaron que nada había sucedido.

— **¿Charlie? —pregunté, pero sólo oí cerrarse de un portazo la puerta de su coche frente a la casa.**

**Me incorporé de un salto, con los nervios a flor de piel sin ningún motivo, para recoger el edredón, ahora empapado, y el libro. Corrí dentro para echar algo de gasóleo a la estufa al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que la cena se iba a retrasar. Charlie estaba colgando el cinto con la pistola y quitándose las botas cuando entré.**

—**Lo siento, papá, la cena aún no está preparada. Me quedé dormida ahí fuera —dije reprimiendo un bostezo.**

—**No te preocupes —contestó—. De todos modos, quería enterarme del resultado del partido.**

**Vi la televisión con Charlie después de la cena, por hacer algo. No había ningún programa que quisiera ver, pero él sabía que no me gustaba el baloncesto, por lo que puso una estúpida comedia de situación que no disfrutamos ninguno de los dos. No obstante, parecía feliz de que hiciéramos algo juntos. **

Todos rieron ante ello. De alguna forma, describía la vida de Charlie y Bella a precisión, ninguno esta acostumbrado o cómodo con ello, pero les agradaba la presencia del otro.

**A pesar de mi tristeza, me sentí bien por complacerle.**

—**Papá —dije durante los anuncios—, Jessica y Angela van a ir a mirar vestidos para el baile mañana por la tarde a Port Angeles y quieren que las ayude a elegir. ¿Te importa que las acompañe?**

—**Jessica Stanley? —preguntó.**

—**Y Angela Weber.**

**Suspiré mientras le daba todos los detalles.**

—**Pero tú no vas a asistir al baile, ¿no? —comentó. No lo entendía.**

—**No, papá, pero las voy a ayudar a elegir los vestidos —no tendría que explicarle esto a una mujer—. Ya sabes, aportar una crítica constructiva.**

Todas las chicas, sin importar si eran humanas vampiras o mujer lobo tenían una mirada exasperada.

Los hombre, también, sin importar su especie, ponían los ojos en blanco.

—**Bueno, de acuerdo —pareció comprender que aquellos temas de chicas se le escapaban—. Aunque, ¿no hay colegio por la tarde?**

Bella rió.

"Es tan dulce cuando te pones como un padre todo responsable" explicó Bella a la mirada interrogante de Charlie.

"¿Con excepción de cuando te castiga, a eso te refieres?" murmuró Alice sonriendo.

—**Saldremos en cuanto acabe el instituto, por lo que podremos regresar temprano. Te dejaré lista la cena, ¿vale?**

—**Bella, me he alimentado durante diecisiete años antes de que tú vinieras —me recordó.**

Sue negó con la cabeza "¿Y cómo sobreviste? , no tengo ni idea" bromó ella.

—**Y no sé cómo has sobrevivido —dije entre dientes para luego añadir con mayor claridad—: Te voy a dejar algo de comida fría en el frigorífico para que te prepares un par de sandwiches, ¿de acuerdo? En la parte de arriba.**

Bella y Sue se sonreían, mientras Charlie trataba de fulminarlas con la mirada. Sin mencionar que no lo estaba logrando.

**Me dedicó una divertida mirada de tolerancia.**

**Al día siguiente, la mañana amaneció soleada. Me desperté con esperanzas renovadas que intenté suprimir con denuedo. Como el día era más templado, me puse una blusa escotada de color azul oscuro, una prenda que hubiera llevado en Phoenix durante lo más crudo del invierno.**

**Había planeado llegar al colegio justo para no tener que esperar a entrar en clase. Desmoralizada, di una vuelta completa al aparcamiento en busca de un espacio al tiempo que buscaba también el Volvo plateado, que, claramente, no estaba allí. Aparqué en la última fila y me apresuré a clase de Lengua, llegando sin aliento ni brío, pero antes de que sonara el timbre.**

**Ocurrió lo mismo que el día anterior. No pude evitar tener ciertas esperanzas que se disiparon dolorosamente cuando en vano recorrí con la mirada el comedor y comprobé que seguía vacío el asiento contiguo al mío de la mesa de Biología.**

"Debiste haberme dicho cuando regresarías" susurró Bella.

"Lo siento" dijo Edward. Odiaba el hecho de que él había preocupado a su ángel.

**El plan de ir a Port Angeles por la tarde regresó con mayor atractivo al tener Lauren otros compromisos. Estaba ansiosa por salir del pueblo, para poder dejar de mirar por encima del hombro, con la esperanza de verlo aparecer de la nada como siempre hacía. **

"En realidad si pareciste de la nada" Bella murmuró, aunque su tono de broma mostraba la preocupación.

"Afortunadamente" murmuró Edward, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Estuvo tan cerca…

**Me prometí a mí misma que iba a estar de buen humor para no arruinar a Angela ni a Jessica el placer de la caza de vestidos. Puede que también yo hiciera algunas pequeñas compras. Me negaba a creer que esta semana podría ir de compras sola en Seattle porque Edward ya no estuviera interesado en nuestro plan. Seguramente no lo cancelaría sin decírmelo al menos.**

**Jessica me siguió hasta casa en su viejo Mercury blanco después de clase para que pudiera dejar los libros y mi coche. Me cepillé el pelo a toda prisa mientras estaba dentro, sintiendo resurgir una leve excitación ante la expectativa de salir de Forks. Sobre la mesa, dejé una nota para Charlie en la que le volvía a explicar dónde encontrar la cena, cambié mi desaliñada mochila escolar por un bolso que utilizaba muy de tarde en tarde y corrí a reunirme con Jessica. A continuación fuimos a casa de Angela, que nos estaba esperando. Mi excitación crecía exponencialmente conforme el coche se alejaba de los límites del pueblo.**

2Eso es todo" dijo Alice suspirando "Parece a que a otra persona le tocará leer acerca de la caza de vestidos"

"Yo lo haré" ofreció Rosalie, tomando el libro.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron completamente. No era lo que la tenía planeado. No estaba segura de si Rosalie sabía lo que había pasado, pero era claro que no lo esperaba, de lo contrario no se hubiese ofrecido a leer. Ella miró a Edward quien se encogió de hombros.

_Parece que no soy la única que tiene mala suerte_, pensó Bella amargamente.

"Espera un momento querida" dijo Esme "deja que nuestro invitados coman"

Ella hizo pasar a todos al salón a comer.

**N/A2: bueno si quieren retarme mediante reviews lo acepto, ya lo dije revieween **

"**It always seems to me**

**you only see what people want you to see**

**how long's it gonna be**

**before we get on the bus**

**and cause no fuss**

**get a grip on yourself**

**it don't cost much **

**I'm free to be whatever i**

**whatever i choose**

**and i'll sing the blues if i want"**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: Ahí está el capítulo de la semana. No se olviden de reviweviar. Me preguntaron si haré todos los libros y creo que me olvidé de contestar que sí, mi único problema es que la traducción de direwolfy se quedó en el capítulo 7 de Amanecer, esperemos que avance.**

**No me pertenece ni "Crepúsculo", ni estas ideas.**

Todos almorzaron en silencio. Ahora que el contendido del libro no llenaba sus mentes, comenzaban a sentirse algo incómodos tanto hombre lobo como humanos. Estaban consientes de los vampiros en el cuarto de al lado, esperando que terminen de comer. Charlie recién notó que nunca había visto comer a ninguno de los Cullen, y de alguna manera lo hizo todo mas… real.

Leah estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a Emily, quien se sentaba junto a Sam. No la odiaba… nunca podría odiarla, así como nunca podría odiar a Sam. Le agradaba saber que estaban juntos, pero le hubiese agradado más que fuesen felices en algún lugar muy lejano. No le ayudaba sentir los ojos de su prima posados en ella, preocupándose.

Sam y Billy comían vacilantes, tomando en cuenta quien lo hizo (aunque en el caso de Sam le desagradaba más el aroma) Seth y Jacob por otro lado, se metían la comida a la boca como si fuese de los ás normal comer con vampiros, lo cual en su caso era cierto.

Cuando todos regresaron a la sala, Rosalie recogió el libro y preguntándose por la razón de la cara mortificada de Bella comenzó a leer.

**PORT ANGELES**

Leyó ella.

**Jessica conducía aún más deprisa que Charlie, por lo que estuvimos en Port Angeles a eso de las cuatro. Hacía bastante tiempo que no había tenido una salida nocturna sólo de chicas; el subidón del estrógeno resultó vigorizante. Escuchamos canciones de rock **

Edward gruñó. "Odio esas" se quejó él. Le agradaba el rock en general, pero no el tipo que ella escuchaban.

Bella asintió "también yo"

"¿Qué solo escuchan música clásica?" bromeó Seth, aunque él sabía que no era cierto.

"¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí" preguntó Emmett "Edward escucha de todo, especialmente si es algo que molesta a los demás. Aunque creo que lo hace a propósito…" añadió pensativo

**mientras Jessica hablaba sobre los chicos con los que solíamos estar. Su cena con Mike había ido muy bien y esperaba que el sábado por la noche hubieran progresado hasta llegar a la etapa del primer beso. **

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco. Sonaba como sacado de una tonta película de romance, lo que probablemente era cierto.

**Sonreí para mis adentros, complacida. Angela estaba feliz de asistir al baile aunque en realidad no le interesaba Eric. Jess intentó hacerle confesar cuál era su tipo de chico, pero la interrumpí con una pregunta sobre vestidos poco después, para distraerla. Angela me dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.**

"Ben" Emmett y Edward sonreían. Bella los miró sin entender lo que sucedía.

Ok, definitivamente les preguntaré por eso después.

**Port Angeles era una hermosa trampa para turistas, mucho más elegante y encantadora que Forks, pero Jessica y Angela la conocían bien, por lo que no planeaban desperdiciar el tiempo en el pintoresco paseo marítimo cerca de la bahía. Jessica condujo directamente hasta una de las grandes tiendas de la ciudad, situada a unas pocas calles del área turística de la bahía.**

**Se había anunciado que el baile sería de media etiqueta y ninguna de nosotras sabía con exactitud qué significaba aquello. **

Alice puso los ojos en blanco. _Ese tipo de cosas deberían enseñar en el colegio. Haría mi trabajo mucho más fácil._

**Jessica y Angela parecieron sorprendidas y casi no se lo creyeron cuando les dije que nunca había ido a ningún baile en Phoenix.**

"¿En serio?, suena algo raro" remarcó Rosalie, mirando a Bella "Incluso si no hubiese bailado, pudiste haber ido a disfrutar de la noche"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Nunca me agradaron tanto las fiestas. Incluso sin el baile, el vestido y los zapatos altos hubiese sido muy peligrosos para mi" ella hizo una mueca. "Además había gran posibilidad de que hubiese terminado en la pista de baile de todos modos. Te lo puedes imaginar…" le dio un escalofrío de solo pensarlo, era algo realmente horrible.

La mayoría de personas en el cuarto temblaban con una silenciosa risa.

— **¿Ni siquiera has tenido un novio ni nada por el estilo? —me preguntó Jess dubitativa mientras cruzábamos las puertas frontales de la tienda.**

—**De verdad —intentaba convencerla sin querer confesar mis problemas con el baile—. Nunca he tenido un novio ni nada que se le parezca. No salía mucho en Phoenix.**

— **¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Jessica.**

—**Nadie me lo pidió —respondí con franqueza.**

**Parecía escéptica.**

—**Aquí te lo han pedido —me recordó—, y te has negado.**

Rosalie parecía pensarlo.

"Tal vez a los chicos en Phoenix les preocupaba que les dijeras que no"

Bella resopló "Si claro, probablemente era porque ellos sabían cuan torpe era yo" se rió "crecí con ellos después de todo. No querían correr con el riesgo de terminar en el hospital.

**En ese momento estábamos en la sección de ropa juvenil, examinando las perchas con vestidos de gala.**

—**Bueno, excepto con Tyler —me corrigió Angela con voz suave.**

Los hombre lobo se veían confundidos.

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Sam "pensé que le habías dicho que no"

"También yo" gruñó Bella.

— **¿Perdón? —me quedé boquiabierta—. ¿Qué dices?**

—**Tyler le ha dicho a todo el mundo que te va a llevar al baile de la promoción —me informó Jessica con suspicacia.**

Todos quienes no sabían eso, comenzaron a reír.

"¿Está loco?" preguntó Jacob. "Y yo que pensaba que Mike el Malvavisco era el tonto"

— **¿Que dice el qué?**

**Parecía que me estaba ahogando.**

—**Te dije que no era cierto —susurró Angela a Jessica.**

**Permanecí callada, aún en estado de shock, que rápidamente se convirtió en irritación. Pero ya habíamos encontrado la sección de vestidos y ahora teníamos trabajo por delante.**

—**Por eso no le caes bien a Lauren —comentó entre risitas Jessica mientras toqueteábamos la ropa.**

"¿Solo por eso?" preguntó Nessie, frunciendo el ceño. Ella entendería por que estaba enojada, pero su forma de actuar era más cruel.

"No solo eso" suspiró Bella "estaba enojada de que sus amigas estén conmigo, y ay que era nueva en Forks era el centro de atención"

Nessie frucnió el ceño de nuevo "Eso suena tonto" decidió la pequeña.

"Es porque lo es" dijo Alice, Rosalie frunció el ceño. Sabía que estaba bien que Nessie pensara de esa forma, pero no podía evitar pensar que pensaría su sobrinita de la forma en que trataba a su madre"

**Me rechinaron los dientes.**

— **¿Crees que Tyler dejaría de sentirse culpable si lo atropellara con el monovolumen, que eso le haría perder el interés en disculparse y quedaríamos en paz?**

Charlie frunció el ceño, recordando lo que el chico le había hecho a su niña. Edward no había estado allí…le corrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Parece que los novios vampiros si son útiles después de todo.

Edward hizo una meuca. En poco, Charlie tendrá incluso más razones para agradecerle, pero no se imaginaría como tomaría él las siguientes noticias.

—**Puede —Jess se rió con disimulo—, si es que lo está haciendo por ese motivo.**

**La elección de los vestidos no fue larga, pero ambas encontraron unos cuantos que probarse. Me senté en una silla baja dentro del probador, junto a los tres paneles del espejo, intentando controlar mi rabia.**

**Jess se mostraba indecisa entre dos. Uno era un modelo sencillo, largo y sin tirantes; el otro, un vestido de color azul, con tirantes finos, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. **

"Hmm en su lugar usaría el azul" dijo Alice pensándolo. "resaltaría sus ojos"

"Yo también" dijo Rosalie "Pero también depende del vestido. Nunca fui a ese baile así que no se con que vestido fue ella"

"Yo le dije lo mismo" indicó Bella.

"¿Ves, Bella? Tienes sentido de l moda. Deberías usarlo"

"Yo no la conozco, pero creo que también escogería el azul" dijo Emily de la nada. Las chicas sonrieron.

**Angela eligió un vestido color rosa claro cuyos pliegues realzaban su alta figura y resaltaban los tonos dorados de su pelo castaño claro. Las felicité a ambas con profusión y las ayudé a colocar en las perchas los modelos descartados.**

**Nos dirigimos a por los zapatos y otros complementos. Me limité a observar y criticar mientras ellas se probaban varios pares, porque, aunque necesitaba unos zapatos nuevos, no estaba de humor para comprarme nada. **

"Pero nunca consigues exactamente lo que quieres" dijo Alice.

"Tampoco encuentras exactamente lo que quieres en ciudades grandes" dijo Bella "Espera, tal vez para ti sea diferente"

"Suficiente de ropa" gruñó Jacob "sigamos con el libro"

Bella hizo una mueca. Ella pensaba que Alice lo había hecho a propósito para posponer los futuros sucesos que estarían por leer.

**La tarde noche de chicas siguió a la estela de mi enfado con Tyler, que poco a poco fue dejando espacio a la melancolía.**

— **¿Angela? —comencé titubeante mientras ella intentaba calzarse un par de zapatos rosas con tacones y tiras. Estaba alborozada de tener una cita con un chico lo bastante alto como para poder llevar tacones.**

Alice rió "Algo de lo que nunca tendré que preocuparme" dijo acercándose a Jasper, quien le sonrió y besó su frente.

"Tienes suerte" murmuró Leah. La mayoría de los hombre lobo buscaban la imprimación. Ella probablemente era la única que veía la altura antes que los ojos.

**Jessica se había dirigido hacia el mostrador de la joyería y estábamos las dos solas.**

**Extendió la pierna y torció el tobillo para conseguir la mejor vista posible del zapato.**

**Me acobardé y dije:**

—**Me gustan.**

—**Creo que me los voy a llevar, aunque sólo van a hacer juego con este vestido —musitó.**

—**Venga, adelante. Están en venta —la animé.**

**Ella sonrió mientras volvía a colocar la tapa de una caja que contenía unos zapatos de color blanco y aspecto más práctico. Lo intenté otra vez.**

—**Esto... Angela... —la aludida alzó los ojos con curiosidad.**

— **¿Es normal que los Cullen falten mucho a clase?**

**Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los zapatos. Fracasé miserablemente en mi intento de parecer indiferente.**

"Investigando de nuevo" dijo Jasper riendo.

"Solo conociendo la historia" sonrió Bella "soy hija de un policía después de todo" Charlie rió.

"Entonces deberías tratar de ser menos obvia"

—**Sí, cuando el tiempo es bueno agarran las mochilas y se van de excursión varios días, incluso el doctor —me contestó en voz baja y sin dejar de mirar a los zapatos—. Les encanta vivir al aire libre.**

**No me formuló ni una pregunta en lugar de las miles que hubiera provocado la mía en los labios de Jessica. Angela estaba empezando a caerme realmente bien.**

—**Vaya.**

**Zanjé el tema cuando Jessica regresó para mostrarnos un diamante de imitación que había encontrado en la joyería a juego con sus zapatos plateados.**

**Habíamos planeado ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante italiano junto al paseo marítimo, pero la compra de la ropa nos había llevado menos tiempo del esperado. Jess y Angela fueron a dejar las compras en el coche y entonces bajamos dando un paseo hacia la bahía. Les dije que me reuniría con ellas en el restaurante en una hora, ya que quería buscar una librería. Ambas se mostraron deseosas de acompañarme, pero las animé a que se divirtieran. Ignoraban lo mucho que me podía abstraer cuando estaba rodeada de libros, era algo que prefería hacer sola. Se alejaron del coche charlando animadamente y yo me encaminé en la dirección indicada por Jess.**

Bella se paralizó. Edward puso su brazo alrededor de ella, Ese gesto no fue ignorado por los otros, quienes se comenzaban a preguntar que sucedería.

**No hubo problema en encontrar la librería, pero no tenían lo que buscaba. Los escaparates estaban llenos de vasos de cristal, dreamcatchers y libros sobre sanación espiritual. Ni siquiera entré. Desde fuera vi a una mujer de cincuenta años con una melena gris que le caía sobre la espalda. Lucía un vestido de los años sesenta y sonreía cordialmente detrás de un mostrador. Decidí que era una conversación que me podía evitar. Tenía que haber una librería normal en la ciudad.**

"La mujer es de La Push" explicó Sue "creo que no es lo que esperabas de una librería, pero querías escuchar leyenda era la que más información te podía dar" sonrió ella. "Me encanta ir para allá, solo para hablar"

"Suena interesante" concordó Bella.

**Anduve entre las calles, llenas por el tráfico propio del final de la jornada laboral, con la esperanza de dirigirme hacia el centro. Caminaba sin saber adonde iba porque luchaba contra la desesperación, intentaba no pensar en él con todas mis fuerzas y, por encima de todo, pretendía acabar con mis esperanzas para el viaje del sábado, temiendo una decepción aún más dolorosa que el resto. **

"Espero que no se pierda por tu culpa" murmuró Charlie para si, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de remordimiento en cara de Edward, mientras se daba cuenta de que de cierta forma era el causante del problema, de que Bella halla ido por allí buscando información.

Bella frunció el ceño_. Mas te vale que no pienses lo que pienso que estás pensando_, pensó ella furiosa. _No fue culpa tuyo en ningún sentido._

**Cuando alcé los ojos y vi un Volvo plateado aparcado en la calle todo se me vino encima. Vampiro estúpido y voluble, pensé.**

Jacob rió.

"Parece que ya aceptaste lo que es" dijo Jasper, algo sorprendido.

Bella estaba confundida por sus palabras "¿Acaso no pasamos por esto en el capítulo anterior?"

""Si, pero decidir que no importa y aceptarlo don dos cosas que realmente diferentes" explicó Jasper, mirándola curiosamente. "Eres realmente raro"

**Avancé pisando fuerte en dirección sur, hacia algunas tiendas de escaparates de apariencia prometedora, pero cuando llegué al lugar, sólo se trataba de un establecimiento de reparaciones y otro que estaba desocupado. Aún me quedaba mucho tiempo para ir en busca de Jess y Angela, y necesitaba recuperar el ánimo antes de reunirme con ellas. Después de mesarme los cabellos un par de veces al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente, continué para doblar la esquina.**

"Pero no hay nada allí" dijo Charlie preocupado "¿no te perderás, verdad?"

La expresión de Bella era tan oscura como para ser solo por tomar el camino equivocado. Aquellos que no sabían lo que pasaba estaban nerviosos.

La cabeza de Billy daba vueltas, solo pensaba en pocas cosas que causaran tal reacción. ¿Habían más vampiros? ¿Estaba Edward? Bella había visto un cuarto como el suyo después de todo… ¿La había atacado él? Forzó este tipo de pensamientos fuera de su mente antes de que se volvieran muy acusadores.

**Al cruzar otra calle comencé a darme cuenta de que iba en la dirección equivocada. Los pocos viandantes que había visto se dirigían hacia el norte y la mayoría de los edificios de la zona parecían almacenes. Decidí dirigirme al este en la siguiente esquina y luego dar la vuelta detrás de unos bloques de edificios para probar suerte en otra calle y regresar al paseo marítimo.**

"¿Por qué no regresas?" gruñó Charlie. En serio, en calles desiertas por la tarde. Bella siempre había sido responsable, pero Edward tenía razón en cuanto a sus inexistentes sentidos de supervivencia.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. A ella no le gustaba. Sonaba mucho como aquella noche hace ya tanto tiempo en que ella…

**Un grupo de cuatro hombres doblaron la esquina a la que me dirigía. Yo vestía de manera demasiado informal para ser alguien que volvía a casa después de la oficina, pero ellos iban demasiado sucios para ser turistas. Me percaté de que no debían de tener muchos más años que yo conforme se fueron aproximando. Iban bromeando entre ellos en voz alta, riéndose escandalosamente y dándose codazos unos a otros.**

La voz de Rosalie se quebró un poco, no podía evitarlo. Estoy siendo irrazonable, se repetía furiosamente. Probablemente no significa nada… Ella miró a Bella quien estaba escondida en brazos de Edward que la apretaban tanto que probablemente le dolería hasta a un vampiro, aunque su hermano no parecía notarlo. ¿A quién engaño? ¡Por supuesto que pasará!

Todos estaban tensos ante su tono. Sus pensamientos tomaban el mismo rumbo que el de Rosalie.

**Salí pitando lo más lejos posible de la parte interior de la acera para dejarles vía libre, caminé rápidamente mirando hacia la esquina, detrás de ellos.**

— **¡Eh, ahí! —dijo uno al pasar.**

**Debía de estar refiriéndose a mí, ya que no había nadie más por los alrededores. Alcé la vista de inmediato. Dos de ellos se habían detenido y los otros habían disminuido el paso. El más próximo, un tipo corpulento, de cabello oscuro y poco más de veinte años, era el que parecía haber hablado. Llevaba una camisa de franela abierta sobre una camiseta sucia, unos vaqueros con desgarrones y sandalias. Avanzó medio paso hacia mí.**

Rosalie siseó las últimas palabras como si quemaran en su boca. Los que no eran vampiros se la quedaron mirando, a pesar del estrés de la situación. Ella se veía realmente peligrosa. Incluso Jacob, quien nunca ignoraba los momentos para enojarla se sentía asustado.

— **¡Pero bueno! —murmuré de forma instintiva.**

**Entonces desvié la vista y caminé más rápido hacia la esquina. Les podía oír reírse estrepitosamente detrás de mí.**

"Bien, ahora coree" dijo Charlie, su voz llena de preocupación. Nadie se veía mejor que él. Billy estaba extrañamente callado, sus ojos negros intimidantes. Sam temblaba levemente, mientras cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba peligro. Seth y Jaco tuvieron incluso más problemas evitando cambiar de fase. Nessie parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

— **¡Eh, espera! —gritó uno de ellos a mis espaldas, pero mantuve la cabeza gacha y doblé la esquina con un suspiro de alivio. Aún les oía reírse ahogadamente a mis espaldas.**

La mayoría de las perdona s en el cuarto se relajaron. Jasper usó ese momento para recobrar la compostura y calmar al resto. Algo le decía que el peligro no había acabado.

**Me encontré andando sobre una acera que pasaba junto a la parte posterior de varios almacenes de colores sombríos, cada uno con grandes puertas en saliente para descargar camiones, cerradas con candados durante la noche. La parte sur de la calle carecía de acera, consistía en una cerca de malla metálica rematada en alambre de púas por la parte superior con el fin de proteger algún tipo de piezas mecánicas en un patio de almacenaje. En mi vagabundeo había pasado de largo por la parte de Port Angeles que tenía intención de ver como turista. Descubrí que anochecía cuando las nubes regresaron, arracimándose en el horizonte de poniente, creando un ocaso prematuro. Al oeste, el cielo seguía siendo claro, pero, rasgado por rayas naranjas y rosáceas, comenzaba a agrisarse. Me había dejado la cazadora en el coche y un repentino escalofrío hizo que me abrazara con fuerza el torso. Una única furgoneta pasó a mi lado y luego la carretera se quedó vacía.**

_Deja que termine, por favor_, suplicó Rosalie. _No podré leer esto de otra forma._

**De repente, el cielo se oscureció más y al mirar por encima del hombro para localizar a la nube causante de esa penumbra, me asusté al darme cuenta de que dos hombres me seguían sigilosamente a seis metros.**

La voz de Rosalie temblaba de manera incontrolable con furia, tanto como con miedo por Bella. Charlie se veía peor. Bella se le acercó y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"Relájate, papá, no me sucedió nada" susurró, mirando a Jasper para que calme a todos.

**Formaban parte del mismo grupo que había dejado atrás en la esquina, aunque ninguno de los dos era el moreno que se había dirigido a mí. De inmediato, miré hacia delante y aceleré el paso. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo me recorrió la espalda. Llevaba el bolso en el hombro, colgando de la correa cruzada alrededor del pecho, como se suponía que tenía que llevarlo para evitar que me lo quitaran de un tirón. Sabía exactamente dónde estaba mi aerosol de autodefensa, en el talego de debajo de la cama que nunca había llegado a desempaquetar. **

Charlie gruñó "¡Bella!"

**No llevaba mucho dinero encima, sólo veintitantos dólares, pero pensé en arrojar «accidentalmente» el bolso y alejarme andando. **

"Eso no es lo que busca" susurró Rosalie, cogiendo el libro tan fuerte que Bella temía que lo rompiera.

**Mas una vocecita asustada en el fondo de mi mente me previno que podrían ser algo peor que ladrones.**

**Escuché con atención los silenciosos pasos, mucho más si se los comparaba con el bullicio que estaban armando antes. No parecía que estuvieran apretando el paso ni que se encontraran más cerca. Respira, tuve que recordarme. No sabes si te están siguiendo. Continué andando lo más deprisa posible sin llegar a correr, concentrándome en el giro que había a mano derecha, a pocos metros. Podía oírlos a la misma distancia a la que se encontraban antes. Procedente de la parte sur de la ciudad, un coche azul giró en la calle y pasó velozmente a mi lado. Pensé en plantarme de un salto delante de él, pero dudé, inhibida al no saber si realmente me seguían, y entonces fue demasiado tarde.**

Renesmee se asustó. Saltó a los brazos de su madre con una fuerza que hubiese lastimado a un la sostuvo con fuerza sin saber como consolarla. Ella nunca había visto a su hija llorar.

"Estará bien, chiquita" murmuró "nadie me hará daño"

Nessie se acercó a ella. _¿Te salva papi?_ Esa era la única forma en que ella estaría a salvo. Papi no dejará que le pase nada.

Bella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**Llegué a la esquina, pero una rápida ojeada me mostró un callejón sin salida que daba a la parte posterior de otro edificio. En previsión, ya me había dado media vuelta. Debía rectificar a toda prisa, cruzar como un bólido el estrecho paseo y volver a la acera. La calle finalizaba en la próxima esquina, donde había una señal de stop. Me concentré en los débiles pasos que me seguían mientras decidía si echar a correr o no. **

"¡Corre, Bella!" gritó Jacob, sin poder evitarlo. No estaba seguro de si era la vulnerabilidad evidente en el tono de la rubia o el suspenso en el cuarto pero por un momento se sentpia asustado por esos humanos más de lo que se había sentido por Victoria.

"Solo me caería" le recordó Bella con una sonrisa.

**Sonaban un poco más lejanos, aunque sabía que, en cualquier caso, me podían alcanzar si corrían. Estaba segura de que tropezaría y me caería de ir más deprisa. Las pisadas sonaban más lejos, sin duda, y por eso me arriesgué a echar una ojeada rápida por encima del hombro. Vi con alivio que ahora estaban a doce metros de mí, pero ambos me miraban fijamente.**

"No te dejarán ir así de fácil" gruñó Leah.

**El tiempo que me costó llegar a la esquina se me antojó una eternidad. Mantuve un ritmo vivo, hasta el punto de rezagarlos un poco más con cada paso que daba. Quizás hubieran comprendido que me habían asustado y lo lamentaban.**

"Si, claro"

**Vi cruzar la intersección a dos automóviles que se dirigieron hacia el norte. Estaba a punto de llegar, y suspiré aliviada. En cuanto hubiera dejado aquella calle desierta habría más personas a mí alrededor. En un momento doblé la esquina con un suspiro de agradecimiento.**

**Y me deslicé hasta el stop.**

Rosalie no paró para evitar que las personas comenten. Solo continuó leyendo tan rápido como podía para que los humanos entendieran. Todos mantenían el silencio ya que sabían que no le pasaría nada a Bella pero querían terminar ya con esa parte del libro.

**A ambos lados de la calle se alineaban unos muros blancos sin ventanas. A lo lejos podía ver dos intersecciones, farolas, automóviles y más peatones, pero todos ellos estaban demasiado lejos, ya que los otros dos hombres del grupo estaban en mitad de la calle, apoyados contra un edificio situado al oeste, mirándome con unas sonrisas de excitación que me dejaron petrificada en la acera. **

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de par en par "¿Te rodearon?" siseó él. ¿Cómo es que no lo había sospechado? Sabía que algo pasaría pero no se imaginaba que iba a a ser eso.

**Súbitamente comprendí que no me habían estado siguiendo.**

**Me habían estado conduciendo como al ganado.**

**Me detuve por unos breves instantes, aunque me pareció mucho tiempo. Di media vuelta y me lancé como una flecha hacia el otro lado dé la acera. Tuve la funesta premonición de que era un intento estéril. Las pisadas que me seguían se oían más fuertes.**

— **¡Ahí está!**

**La voz atronadora del tipo rechoncho de pelo negro rompió la intensa quietud y me hizo saltar. En la creciente oscuridad parecía que iba a pasar de largo.**

— **¡Sí! —Gritó una voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome dar otro salto mientras intentaba correr calle abajo—. Apenas nos hemos desviado.**

**Ahora debía andar despacio. Estaba acortando con demasiada rapidez la distancia respecto a los dos que esperaban apoyados en la pared. Era capaz de chillar con mucha potencia e inspiré aire, preparándome para proferir un grito, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para estar segura del volumen que podría generar. **

Sí, lo sé, pensó Rosalie. Créeme que lo sé. Emmett se inclinó a ella confortándola con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

**Con un rápido movimiento deslicé el bolso por encima de la cabeza y aferré la correa con una mano, lista para dárselo o usarlo como arma, según lo dictasen las circunstancias.**

**El gordo, ya lejos del muro, se encogió de hombros cuando me detuve con cautela y caminó lentamente por la calle.**

—**Apártese de mí —le previne con voz que se suponía debía sonar fuerte y sin miedo, pero tenía razón en lo de la garganta seca, y salió... sin volumen.**

—**No seas así, ricura —gritó, y una risa ronca estalló detrás de mí.**

Eso fue demasiado par Rosalie. Dejó caer el libro sobre la mesa por accidente, sus ojos se fijaron en Edward, sus ojos brillaban.

"Dime que estarás allí para salvarla" gruñó ella, sus voz incluso más peligrosa que antes.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

Emmett recogió el libro "Leeré el resto" ofreció el en un tono inusualmente suave pero amenazador al mismo tiempo. Él también mantenía una batalla interna pensando en como su esposa había sufrido. Lo que aquellas bestias le habían hecho.

**Separé los pies, me aseguré en el suelo e intenté recordar, a pesar del pánico, lo poco de autodefensa que sabía. La base de la mano hacia arriba para romperle la nariz, con suerte, o incrustándosela en el cerebro. Introducir los dedos en la cuenca del ojo, intentando engancharlos alrededor del hueso para sacarle el ojo.**

En cualquier otra ocasión esto hubiese sonado chistoso, pero todos estaban demasiado preocupados como para bromear en aquel momento con sus problemas de ira.

**Y el habitual rodillazo a la ingle, por supuesto. Esa misma vocecita pesimista habló de nuevo para recordarme que probablemente no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra uno, y eran cuatro. « ¡Cállate!», le ordené a la voz antes de que el pánico me incapacitara. No iba a caer sin llevarme a alguno conmigo. Intenté tragar saliva para ser capaz de proferir un grito aceptable.**

**Súbitamente, unos faros aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina. El coche casi atropello al gordo, obligándole a retroceder hacia la acera de un salto. Me lancé al medio de la carretera. Ese auto iba a pararse o tendría que atropellarme, pero, de forma totalmente inesperada, el coche plateado derrapó hasta detenerse con la puerta del copiloto abierta a menos de un metro.**

—**Entra —ordenó una voz furiosa.**

Todos suspiraron en alivio, completamente seguros que ella estaría a salvo. Hubo un momento de silencio.

Rosalie finalmente dejó de ver a sus manos para fulminar con la mirada a Edward.

"¡Nunca me contaste eso!" le acusó aunque era claro que no estaba molesta con él.

Edward suspiró "Por supuesto que no, a pesar de lo que piensas generalmente no soy un imbécil."

"Pero debiste haberlo hecho" insistió ella "Bella… yo podría... tal vez yo…"

"¿Hubiese sido más agradable con ella?" preguntó Edward "¿Aceptarla por pena? ¿Hubiese querido aquello, estando en su lugar?"

"Lo sé" suspiró Rosalie "estás en lo cierto, pero aun así…"

Los hombre lobo y los humanos se veían confundidos ¿De qué hablaban?

Leah, sin embargo, miraba a Rosalie como si nunca antes la haya visto, ¿si hubiese estado en su lugar?

_¡Oh!_

**Fue sorprendente cómo ese miedo asfixiante se desvaneció al momento, y sorprendente también la repentina sensación de seguridad que me invadió, incluso antes de abandonar la calle, en cuanto oí su voz. Salté al asiento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.**

Charlie miró a Edward, quien tenía una mirada oscura en sus ojos, como si quisiera matarlos. Nunca se había visto tan inhumano… y Charlie nunca había estado más orgulloso de que fuese parte de su familia.

"Edward" dijo él con voz débil "No tienes ni idea a de cuan agradecido me siento"

"No tienes por qué agradecerme" murmuró Edward "pero lo puedo imaginar" Miró a Nessie quien se sentaba junto a su abuelo.

**El interior del coche estaba a oscuras, la puerta abierta no había proyectado ninguna luz, por lo que a duras penas conseguí verle el rostro gracias a las luces del salpicadero. Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia los atónitos hombres de la calle antes de dirigirse al norte de la ciudad. Los vi de refilón cuando se arrojaron al suelo mientras salíamos a toda velocidad en dirección al puerto.**

—**Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —me ordenó; entonces comprendí que me estaba aferrando al asiento con las dos manos.**

**Le obedecí rápidamente. El chasquido al enganchar el cinturón sonó con fuerza en la penumbra. Se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de stop sin detenerse.**

**Pero me sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fuéramos. Le miré con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de mi repentina liberación. Estudié las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del salpicadero, esperando a recuperar el aliento, hasta que me pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.**

— **¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —le pregunté, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonó mi voz.**

"Solo tu preguntarías eso" dijo Alice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estaba determinada a actuar normal, tratando de borrara la carga de tensión existente en el cuarto.

—**No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia.**

**Me quedé en silencio, contemplando su cara mientras él miraba al frente con unos ojos rojos como brasas, hasta que el coche se detuvo de repente. Miré alrededor, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para ver otra cosa que no fuera la vaga silueta de los árboles en la cuneta de la carretera. Ya no estábamos en la ciudad.**

— **¿Bella? —preguntó con voz tensa y mesurada.**

— **¿Sí?**

**Mi voz aún sonaba ronca. Intenté aclararme la garganta en silencio.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

**Aún no me había mirado, pero la rabia de su cara era evidente.**

—**Sí —contesté con voz ronca.**

—**Distráeme, por favor —ordenó.**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Seth, casi riendo. Había sido tan inesperado.

"Un vampiro enojado no es la mejor compañía" murmuró Edward "Temía decir o hacer algo que la asustara"

"Como desmembrar a esos bastardos?" preguntó Emmett, alzando las cejas pero con un tono oscuro.

"No ayudas, Em" gruñó Edward.

—**Perdona, ¿qué?**

**Suspiró con acritud.**

—**Limítate a charlar de cualquier cosa insustancial hasta que me calme —aclaró mientras cerraba los ojos y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.**

"Su gesto favorito" rió Bella. Edward parecía sorprendido. Ni siquiera había notado que lo hacía.

—**Eh... —me estrujé los sesos en busca de alguna trivialidad—. Mañana antes de clase voy a atropellar a Tyler Crowley.**

Todos rieron.

"Si… eso ayuda a alejar los pensamientos violentos" rió Jacob. A veces no podía entender a Bella, simplemente no podía.

"Si ayudó" se encogió de hombros Edward, sonriendo levemente "fue tan inesperado"

**Edward siguió con los ojos cerrados, pero curvó la comisura de los labios.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Va diciendo por ahí que me va a llevar al baile de promoción... O está loco o intenta hacer olvidar que casi me mata cuando... Bueno, tú lo recuerdas, y cree que la promoción es la forma adecuada de hacerlo. Estaremos en paz si pongo en peligro su vida y ya no podrá seguir intentando enmendarlo. No necesito enemigos, y puede que Lauren se apacigüe si Tyler me deja tranquila. Aunque también podría destrozarle el Sentra. No podrá llevar a nadie al baile de fin de curso si no tiene coche... —proseguí.**

La mayoría de personas rieron, pero Jacob fruncía el ceño.

"¿Qué tienes en contra de los carros?" gruñó él.

—**Estaba enterado —sonó algo más sosegado.**

— **¿Sí? —pregunté incrédula; mi irritación previa se enardeció—. Si está paralítico del cuello para abajo, tampoco podrá ir al baile de fin de curso —musité, refinando mi plan.**

Leah resopló. Este plan estaba mucho mejor.

**Edward suspiró y al fin abrió los ojos.**

— **¿Estás bien?**

—**En realidad, no.**

**Esperé, pero no volvió a hablar. Reclinó la cabeza contra el asiento y miró el techo del Volvo. Tenía el rostro rígido.**

— **¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirí con un hilo de voz.**

—**A veces tengo problemas con mi genio, Bella.**

**También él susurraba, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados.**

"¿A veces?" exclamó Jasper.

"¿Qué? Mi temperamento está bien, muchas gracias" gruñó Edward.

"Claro, cuando Vella no está involucrada"

"Mira quien habla" murmuró Edward.

—**Pero no me conviene dar media vuelta y dar caza a esos... —no terminó la frase, desvió la mirada y volvió a luchar por controlar la rabia. **

"¿Estás seguro?" gruñó Rosalie. En su opinión sería más que conveniente. Tal vez no para Bella, pero si para alguien más.

"Sabes creo que no me habría importado mucho" dijo Charlie prácticamente gruñendo, o lo más que se pudo acercar.

Era obvio que todos concordaban ya que ninguno expuso una objeción. Sam miraba a Emily, pensando en ella en una situación parecida… tenía que admitir que le causaba ahora más respeto. Él no tenía duda de que les hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

**Luego, continuó—: Al menos, eso es de lo que me intento convencer.**

"¿Por qué te molestas?" preguntó Leah amargamente. Trataba de no mirar a Rosalie, quin se encontraba en proceso de reformación (la forma sutil de decir pulverización) de un detalle de fiero de la mesa ornamentada.

Edward parecía querer romper algo también.

"Bella no lo hubiese querido de esa forma. No podía dejarla sola en esos momentos. Y después…" se encogió de hombros "estará en el libro más explicado, estoy seguro"

—**Ah.**

**La palabra parecía inadecuada, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta mejor. De nuevo permanecimos sentados en silencio. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, que marcaba las seis y media pasadas.**

—**Jessica y Angela se van a preocupar —murmuré—. Iba a reunirme con ellas.**

**Arrancó el motor sin decir nada más, girando con suavidad y regresando rápidamente hacia la ciudad. Siguió conduciendo a gran velocidad cuando estuvimos bajo las lámparas, sorteando con facilidad los vehículos más lentos que cruzaban el paseo marítimo. Aparcó en paralelo al bordillo en un espacio que yo habría considerado demasiado pequeño para el Volvo, pero él lo encajó sin esfuerzo al primer intento. Miré por la ventana en busca de las luces de La Bella Italia. Jess y Angela acababan de salir y se alejaban caminando con rapidez.**

"Han de haber estado preocupadas" suspiró Esme.

"Lo estaban" dijo Edward "Incluso Jessica, quien suele tomar las cosas a la ligera"

— **¿Cómo sabías dónde...? —comencé, pero luego me limité a sacudir la cabeza. Oí abrirse la puerta y me giré para verle salir.**

— **¿Qué haces?**

—**Llevarte a cenar.**

**Sonrió levemente, pero la mirada continuaba siendo severa. **

"No me podía ir en ese momento" confesó Edward. Bella sonrió.

"No te preocupes. A mi no me importaba"

**Se alejó del coche y cerró de un portazo. Me peleé con el cinturón de seguridad y me apresuré a salir también del coche. Me esperaba en la acera y habló antes de que pudiera despegar los labios.**

—**Detén a Jessica y Angela antes de que también deba buscarlas a ellas. Dudo que pudiera volver a contenerme si me tropiezo otra vez con tus amigos.**

"¿Lo hubiese hecho?" preguntó Billy inseguro. Bella era una cosa, ¿pero dos chicas que no conoce?

"En esa noche, definitivamente, sabiendo el tipo de personas que estaban suelta, y cuan enojadas debían de estar porque no cogieron a Bella" respondió Edward.

**Me estremecí ante el tono amenazador de su voz.**

— **¡Jess, Angela! —les grité, saludando con el brazo cuando se volvieron. Se apresuraron a regresar. El manifiesto alivio de sus rostros se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vieron quién estaba a mi lado. A unos metros de nosotros, vacilaron.**

— **¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Jessica con suspicacia.**

—**Me perdí —admití con timidez—, y luego me encontré con Edward.**

**Le señalé con un gesto.**

— **¿Os importaría que me uniera a vosotras? —preguntó con voz sedosa e irresistible. Por sus rostros estupefactos supe que él nunca antes había empleado a fondo sus talentos con ellas.**

—**Eh, sí, claro —musitó Jessica.**

—**De hecho —confesó Angela—, Bella, lo cierto es que ya hemos cenado mientras te esperábamos... Perdona.**

"Já supongo que no le ha de haber gustado a Jessica" rió Emily. Sabía que aquella chica hubiese dado cualquier cosa por cenar con Edward Cullen.

"Ella probablemente quería que ellos tuviesen un tiempo a solas" Bella sonrió "Angela es una de las personas mas dulces que he conocido"

Todos los que conocían a Angela concordaban con ello.

—**No pasa nada —me encogí de hombros—. No tengo hambre.**

—**Creo que deberías comer algo —intervino Edward en voz baja, pero autoritaria. Buscó a Jessica con la mirada y le habló un poco más alto—: ¿Os importa que lleve a Bella a casa esta noche? Así, no tendréis que esperar mientras cena.**

—**Eh, supongo que no... hay problema...**

"¿En serio? No esperaba eso de ella" dijo Jaocb, algo sorprendido.

"Aun con sus pequeñas fallas, Jessica es buena amiga" defendió Bella

**Jess se mordió el labio en un intento de deducir por mi expresión si era eso lo que yo quería. Le guiñé un ojo. Nada deseaba más que estar a solas con mi perpetuo salvador. Había tantas preguntas con las que no le podía bombardear mientras no estuviéramos solos...**

—**De acuerdo —Angela fue más rápida que Jessica—. Os vemos mañana, Bella, Edward...**

**Tomó la mano de Jessica y la arrastró hacia el coche, que pude ver un poco más lejos, aparcado en First Street. Cuando entraron, Jess se volvió y me saludó con la mano. Por su rostro supe que se moría de curiosidad. Le devolví el saludo y esperé a que se alejaran antes de volverme hacia Edward.**

"Supongo que ella querrá saber todos los detalles el próximo día" rió Sue. Jessica le recordaba tanto a una de sus amigas del colegio. A pesar de los tiempo, no había cambiado tanto.

—**De verdad, no tengo hambre —insistí mientras alzaba la mirada para estudiar su rostro. Su expresión era inescrutable.**

—**Compláceme.**

"Deberías comer algo, por si entras en estado de shock" dijo Carlisle

Edward asintió "eso fue lo que le dije"

**Se dirigió hasta la puerta del restaurante y la mantuvo abierta con gesto obstinado. Evidentemente, no había discusión posible. Pasé a su lado y entré con un suspiro de resignación.**

**Era temporada baja para el turismo en Port Angeles, por lo que el restaurante no estaba lleno. Comprendí el brillo de los ojos de nuestra anfitriona mientras evaluaba a Edward. Le dio la bienvenida con un poco más de entusiasmo del necesario. **

Edward gruñó. Bella hizo una meca. Y los otros rieron de sus expresiones.

**Me sorprendió lo mucho que me molestó. Me sacaba varios centímetros y era rubia de bote.**

— **¿Tienen una mesa para dos? —preguntó Edward con voz tentadora, lo pretendiese o no.**

**Vi cómo los ojos de la rubia se posaban en mí y luego se desviaban, satisfecha por mi evidente normalidad y la falta de contacto entre Edward y yo. Nos condujo a una gran mesa para cuatro en el centro de la zona más concurrida del comedor.**

**Estaba a punto de sentarme cuando Edward me indicó lo contrario con la cabeza.**

— **¿Tiene, tal vez, algo más privado? —insistió con voz suave a la anfitriona. No estaba segura, pero me pareció que le entregaba discretamente una propina.**

¿La gente hace eso? Preguntó Leah "pensé que solo era cosa de películas viejas"

**No había visto a nadie rechazar una mesa salvo en las viejas películas.**

"¡Ves!"

—**Naturalmente —parecía tan sorprendida como yo. Se giró y nos condujo alrededor de una mampara hasta llegar a una sala de reservados—. ¿Algo como esto?**

—**Perfecto.**

**Le dedicó una centelleante sonrisa a la dueña, dejándola momentáneamente deslumbrada.**

—**Esto... —sacudió la cabeza, bizqueando—. Ahora mismo les atiendo.**

**Se alejó caminando con paso vacilante.**

—**De veras, no deberías hacerle eso a la gente —le critiqué—. Es muy poco cortés.**

— **¿Hacer qué?**

—**Deslumbrarla... Probablemente, ahora está en la cocina hiperventilando.**

"Lo estaba" admitió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa.

Bella le pegó en el brazo, aunque había una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro "Tonto"

**Pareció confuso.**

—**Oh, venga —le dije un poco dubitativa—. Tienes que saber el efecto que produces en los demás.**

**Ladeó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.**

— **¿Los deslumbro?**

"¿Así que de alí viene esa broma?" preguntó Alice

"¿Qué broma?" preguntó Charlie.

"Esa broma del ´¿te deslumbro?´que hacen todo el tiempo" explicó Seth. "siempre me pregunté como apareció, pero no me querían decir" dijo con tono reprochador a Edward y Bella quienes le sonrieron.

— **¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿Crees que todos ceden con tanta facilidad?**

**Ignoró mis preguntas.**

— **¿Te deslumbro a ti?**

—**Con frecuencia —admití.**

**Entonces llegó la camarera, con rostro expectante. La anfitriona había hecho mutis por el foro definitivamente, y la nueva chica no parecía decepcionada. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja, y sonrió con innecesaria calidez.**

—**Hola. Me llamo Amber y voy a atenderles esta noche. ¿Qué les pongo de beber?**

**No pasé por alto que sólo se dirigía a él. Edward me miró.**

"Buena, hermano" rió Emmett. Nadie podía ignorar a las chicas y salirse con la suya.

—**Voy a tomar una CocaCola.**

**Pareció una pregunta.**

—**Dos —dijo él.**

—**Enseguida las traigo —le aseguró con otra sonrisa innecesaria, pero él no lo vio, porque me miraba a mí.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté cuando se fue la camarera. Tenía la mirada fija en mi rostro.**

— **¿Cómo te sientes?**

—**Estoy bien —contesté, sorprendida por la intensidad.**

— **¿No tienes mareos, ni frío, ni malestar...? y **

— **¿Debería?**

Charlie gruñó "A veces me pregunto de que planeta viniste Bella" dijo él meneando la cabeza. En su trabajo había visto y oído de muchas víctimas de abuso. En los casos más mínimos ellas se ponían histéricas.

**Se rió entre dientes ante la perplejidad de mi respuesta.**

—**Bueno, de hecho esperaba que entraras en estado de shock.**

**Su rostro se contrajo al esbozar aquella perfecta sonrisa de picardía.**

—**Dudo que eso vaya a suceder —respondí después de tomar aliento—. Siempre se me ha dado muy bien reprimir las cosas desagradables.**

—**Da igual, me sentiré mejor cuando hayas tomado algo de glucosa y comida.**

"Bueno, al menos Edward está siendo razonable" murmuró Charlie, sin saber que todos en el cuarto podían escucharlo. Edward rió por lo bajo. Casi lo hace sonar como si él fuese el normal en la pareja.

**La camarera apareció con nuestras bebidas y una cesta de colines en ese preciso momento. Permaneció de espaldas a mí mientras las colocaba sobre la mesa.**

— **¿Han decidido qué van a pedir? —preguntó a Edward.**

— **¿Bella? —inquirió él.**

**Ella se volvió hacia mí a regañadientes. Elegí lo primero que vi en el menú.**

—**Eh... Tomaré el ravioli de setas.**

— **¿Y usted?**

**Se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa.**

—**Nada para mí —contestó.**

**No, por supuesto que no.**

"¿No puedes ser más obvio?" siseó Rosalie. Aun estaba enojada por lo que acababa de leer y la mínima cosa la irritaba, afortunadamente Edward entendía eso y no le dijo nada.

—**Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber.**

**La sonrisa coqueta seguía ahí, pero él no la miraba y la camarera se marchó descontenta.**

—**Bebe —me ordenó.**

**Al principio, di unos sorbitos a mi refresco obedientemente; luego, bebí a tragos más largos, sorprendida de la sed que tenía. Comprendí que me la había terminado toda cuando Edward empujó su vaso hacia mí.**

Carlisle asintió "El stress te puede hacer eso"

—**Gracias —murmuré, aún sedienta.**

**El frío del refresco se extendió por mi pecho y me estremecí.**

— **¿Tienes frío?**

—**Es sólo la Coca—Cola —le expliqué mientras volvía a estremecerme.**

— **¿No tienes una cazadora? —me reprochó.**

—**Sí —miré a la vacía silla contigua y caí en la cuenta—. Vaya, me la he dejado en el coche de Jessica.**

**Edward se quitó la suya. No podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, simplemente. Me concentré para obligarme a hacerlo en ese momento. Se estaba quitando su cazadora de cueto beis debajo de la cual llevaba un suéter de cuello vuelto que se ajustaba muy bien, resaltando lo musculoso que era su pecho.**

"Nunca antes había notado su ropa" dijo Bella, luego añadió "no digas nada Alice, no creo que la ropa fuese en lo primero que te fijases cuando viste a Jasper"

Alice se encogió de hombros "Supongo"

**Me entregó su cazadora y me interrumpió mientras me lo comía con los ojos.**

—**Gracias —dije nuevamente mientas deslizaba los brazos en su cazadora.**

**La prenda estaba helada, igual que cuando me ponía mi ropa a primera hora de la mañana, colgada en el vestíbulo, en el que hay mucha corriente de aire. Tirité otra vez. Tenía un olor asombroso. Lo olisqueé en un intento de identificar aquel delicioso aroma, **

Emmett resopló "¿no debería ser al revés?"

"No es divertido Emmett" gruñó Edward, aunque él también había disfrutado la ironía de la situación.

**que no se parecía a ninguna colonia. Las mangas eran demasiado largas y las eché hacia atrás para tener libres las manos.**

—**Tu piel tiene un aspecto encantador con ese color azul —observó mientras me miraba. Me sorprendió y bajé la vista, sonrojada, por supuesto.**

**Empujó la cesta con los colines hacia mí.**

—**No voy a entrar en estado de shock, de verdad —protesté.**

—**Pues deberías, una persona normal lo haría, y tú ni siquiera pareces alterada.**

**Daba la impresión de estar desconcertado. Me miró a los ojos y vi que los suyos eran claros, más claros de lo que anteriormente los había visto, de ese tono dorado que tiene el sirope de caramelo.**

—**Me siento segura contigo —confesé, impelida a decir de nuevo la verdad. ,**

**Aquello le desagradó y frunció su frente de alabastro. Ceñudo, sacudió la cabeza y murmuró para sí:**

—**Esto es más complicado de lo que pensaba.**

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Charlie.

"Alejarme de ella" explicó Edward.

"¿Aun tratabas de alejarte de ella?"

"Y obviamente no conseguía mucho"

**Tomé un colín y comencé a mordisquearlo por un extremo, evaluando su expresión. Me pregunté cuándo sería el momento oportuno para empezar a interrogarle.**

—**Normalmente estás de mejor humor cuando tus ojos brillan —comenté, intentando distraerle de cualquiera que fuera el pensamiento que le había dejado triste y sombrío. Atónito, me miró.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Estás de mal humor cuando tienes los ojos negros. Entonces, me lo veo venir —continué—. Tengo una teoría al respecto.**

**Entrecerró los ojos y dijo:**

— **¿Más teorías?**

"Y unas más ciertas"

—**Aja.**

**Mastiqué un colín al tiempo que intentaba parecer indiferente.**

—**Espero que esta vez seas más creativa, ¿o sigues tomando ideas de los tebeos?**

**La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se mantuvo severa.**

"Me asustaba la idea de que estés demasiado cerca de la verdad" explicó Edward "Por supuesto, no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estabas"

—**Bueno, no. No la he sacado de un tebeo, pero tampoco me la he inventado—confesé.**

— **¿Y? —me incitó a seguir, **

"Alguien se estás asustando"

"Más como impacientando" dijo Edward "Como dije, no sabía que tan cerca de la verdad estaba ella" le hizo una mueca a Jacob, quien se ruborizó "pero era inteligente. Sabía que no se alejaría mucho de la realidad. No sabía que estría cercano a la verdad, para verla correr gritando ásesino´"

**pero en ese momento la camarera apareció detrás de la mampara con mi comida.**

**Me di cuenta de que, inconscientemente, nos habíamos ido inclinando cada vez más cerca uno del otro, ya que ambos nos erguimos cuando se aproximó. Dejó el plato delante de mí —tenía buena pinta— y rápidamente se volvió hacia Edward **

"Desesperada" rió Emmett en una voz cantarina.

**para preguntarle:**

— **¿Ha cambiado de idea? ¿No hay nada que le pueda ofrecer?**

**Capté el doble significado de sus palabras.**

"No lo hiciste" dijo Edward. Ella había pensado pero de lo que Jessica jamás se había imaginado.

—**No, gracias, pero estaría bien que nos trajera algo más de beber.**

**Él señaló los vasos vacíos que yo tenía delante con su larga mano blanca.**

—**Claro.**

**Quitó los vasos vacíos y se marchó.**

— **¿Qué decías?**

—**Te lo diré en el coche. Si... —hice una pausa.**

— **¿Hay condiciones?**

**Su voz sonó ominosa. Enarcó una ceja.**

—**Tengo unas cuantas preguntas, por supuesto. **

—**Por supuesto.**

**La camarera regresó con dos vasos de CocaCola. Los dejó sobre la mesa sin decir nada y se marchó de nuevo. Tomé un sorbito.**

—**Bueno, adelante —me instó, aún con voz dura.**

**Comencé por la pregunta menos exigente. O eso creía.**

— **¿Por qué estás en Port Angeles?**

"Buna pregunta" dijo Charlie, entrecerrando los ojos, No d que no se alegrara de que lo esté, pero por qué lo estaba en primer lugar.

"Tal vez no es tan fácil después de todo" rió Jacob, viendo la expresión de Edward.

**Bajó la vista y cruzó las manos alargadas sobre la mesa muy despacio para luego mirarme a través de las pestañas mientras aparecía en su rostro el indicio de una sonrisa afectada.**

—**Siguiente pregunta.**

—**Pero ésa es la más fácil —objeté.**

—**La siguiente —repitió.**

"No quería mentirte" susurró Edward, para que solo Bella le escuche.

**Frustrada, bajé los ojos. Moví los platos, tomé el tenedor, pinché con cuidado un ravioli y me lo llevé a la boca con deliberada lentitud, pensando al tiempo que masticaba. Las setas estaban muy ricas. Tragué y bebí otro sorbo de mi refresco antes de levantar la vista.**

—**En tal caso, de acuerdo —le miré y proseguí lentamente—. Supongamos que, hipotéticamente, alguien es capaz de... saber qué piensa la gente, de leer sus mentes, ya sabes, salvo unas cuantas excepciones.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Aquí viene… ya podía ver de donde venían las teorías de su hija. Solo esperaba que estén incorrectas.

—**Sólo una excepción —me corrigió—, hipotéticamente.**

Charlie gruñó. Edward lo miró divertido.

—**De acuerdo entonces, una sola excepción.**

**Me estremecí cuando me siguió el juego, pero intenté parecer despreocupada.**

— **¿Cómo funciona? ¿Qué limitaciones tiene? ¿Cómo podría ese alguien... encontrar a otra persona en el momento adecuado? ¿Cómo sabría que ella está en un apuro?**

— **¿Hipotéticamente?**

"¿Te gusta el juego, verdad?" preguntó Seth, riendo.

"De cierta forma" sonrió Edward "Era un alivio que ella supiera algo y no le molestara"

—**Bueno, si... ese alguien...**

—**Supongamos que se llama Joe —sugerí.**

"¿Por qué Joe?" preguntó él, genuinamente curioso.

"Es el nombre más común que se me ocurrió" Bella se encogió de hombros.

**Esbozó una sonrisa seca.**

—**En ese caso, Joe. Si Joe hubiera estado atento, la sincronización no tendría por qué haber sido tan exacta —negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Sólo tú podrías meterte en líos en un sitio tan pequeño. Destrozarías las estadísticas de delincuencia para una década, ya sabes.**

"Es cierto" murmuró Charlie. Port Angeles no había tenido ese tipo de incidentes en una… el sacudió la cabeza. Él no iba a pensar en eso… no ahora.

Con el rabo del ojo vio que Edward se tensaba. Se preguntó si escuchaba sus pensamientos ahora y él se tensó.

—**Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético —le recordé con frialdad.**

**Se rió de mí con ojos tiernos.**

—**Sí, cierto —aceptó—. ¿Qué tal si la llamamos Jane?**

"No, por favor" pidió Renesmee. A las miradas cuestionadoras de los humanos respondió "No me gusta el nombre Jane"

Bella rió "a mi tampoco"

**¿—Cómo lo supiste? —pregunté, incapaz de refrenar mi ansiedad. Comprendí que volvía a inclinarme hacia él.**

**Pareció titubear, dividido por algún dilema interno. Nuestras miradas se encontraron e intuí que en ese preciso instante estaba tomando la decisión de si decir o no la verdad.**

"Tan acertada como siempre" sonrió Edward.

—**Puedes confiar en mí, ya lo sabes —murmuré.**

**Sin pensarlo, estiré el brazo para tocarle las manos cruzadas, pero Edward las retiró levemente y yo hice lo propio con las mías.**

—**No sé si tengo otra alternativa —su voz era un susurro—. Me equivoqué. Eres mucho más observadora de lo que pensaba.**

—**Creí que siempre tenías razón.**

Emmett y Jasper rieron.

"Buena, Bella"

—**Así era —sacudió la cabeza otra vez**

"El gran ego"

—**.Hay otra cosa en la que también me equivoqué contigo. No eres un imán para los accidentes... **

"¿A no?" preguntó Sue alzando las cejas.

**Esa no es una clasificación lo suficientemente extensa. Eres un imán para los problemas. Si hay algo peligroso en un radio de quince kilómetros, inexorablemente te encontrará. **

"¡Oh!"

Todos rieron mientras Bella les fulminaba con la mirada.

— **¿Te incluyes en esa categoría? —Sin ninguna duda.**

**Su rostro se volvió frío e inexpresivo. **

**Esme suspiró. Bella hizo una mueca.**

"Wow, alguien se lo está tomando en serio" dijo Seth esperando la reacción de Edward. Incluso los lobos concordaban con él.

"¿Bueno no funciona mucho, cierto?" gruñó Edward. Bella le puso los ojos en blanco.

**Volví a estirar la mano por la mesa, ignorando cuando él retiró levemente las suyas, para tocar tímidamente el dorso de sus manos con las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la piel fría y dura como una piedra.**

—**Gracias —musité con ferviente gratitud—. Es la segunda vez.**

"De hecho" dijo Charlie a regañadientes dándole a Edward una mirada de agradecimiento.

**Su rostro se suavizó.**

—**No dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Fruncí el ceño, pero asentí con la cabeza. **

"Ves, no soy la única persona que rompe promesas" murmuró Edward, aunque Bella podía oír el tono divertido en su voz. Charlie se veía alarmado.

"Como si fuera mi culpa" dijo Bella "Imán de problemas, ¿recuerdas?"

Alice escondió su expresión. Probablemente Bella no recordaba pero esas eran las palabra que ella había dicho después de lanzarse del acantilado.

**Apartó su mano de debajo de la mía y puso ambas sobre la mesa, pero se inclinó hacia mí.**

—**Te seguí a Port Angeles —admitió, hablando muy deprisa—. Nunca antes había intentado mantener con vida a alguien en concreto, y es mucho más problemático de lo que creía, pero eso tal vez se deba a que se trata de ti. La gente normal parece capaz de pasar el día sin tantas catástrofes.**

Charlie asintió. Eso era lo que él pensaba. Pero no podía enojarse despues de escuchar su explicación. Después d todo, tenía razones para estar preocupado.

Edward se veía aliviado. Ahora solo les faltaba el inconveniente de explicarle que él pasaba gran mayoría de las noches en su cuarto…

**Hizo una pausa. Me pregunté si debía preocuparme el hecho de que me siguiera, pero en lugar de eso, sentí un extraño espasmo de satisfacción. Me miró fijamente, preguntándose tal vez por qué mis labios se curvaban en una involuntaria sonrisa.**

— **¿Crees que me había llegado la hora la primera vez, cuando ocurrió lo de la furgoneta, y que has interferido en el destino? —especulé para distraerme.**

Carlisle estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos "esa es una teoría interesante"

"Pero eso no explica por qué se metió en problemas incluso después de la transformación" gruñó Edward.

Charlie se quedó mirando. _¿Qué podría lastimar a un lampiro?_

—**Esa no fue la primera vez —replicó con dureza. Lo miré sorprendida, pero él miraba al suelo—. La primera fue cuando te conocí.**

**Sentí un escalofrío al oír sus palabras y recordar bruscamente la furibunda mirada de sus ojos negros aquel primer día, pero lo ahogó la abrumadora sensación de seguridad que sentía en presencia de Edward.**

Edward suspiró. Deseaba haber sabido eso. Al menos, se habría dado cuenta de que en cierta forma ella tenía instintos de supervivencia.

— **¿Lo recuerdas? —inquirió con su rostro de ángel muy serio.**

"No creo que sea algo que puedas olvidar" murmuró Jacob. No podía evitar sentirse mal por Bella, aunque sabía que no era precisamente culpa de Edward...

—**Sí —respondí con serenidad.**

—**Y aun así estás aquí sentada —comentó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz y enarcó una ceja.**

—**Sí, estoy aquí... gracias a ti —me callé y luego le incité—. Porque de alguna manera has sabido encontrarme hoy.**

**Frunció los labios y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras volvía a cavilar. Lanzó una mirada a mi plato, casi intacto, y luego a mí.**

—**Tú comes y yo hablo —me propuso.**

**Rápidamente saqué del plato otro ravioli con el tenedor, lo hice estallar en mi boca y mastiqué de forma apresurada.**

"No te sirve tratar de hacer acuerdos con Bella" rió Charlie. Conocía esa parte de su hija perfectamente bien.

"Si, siempre sale ganado" dijo Edward sonriendo a su esposa que parecía atorarse.

_¿Con Charlie aquí?_ Fulminó a Edward con la mirada. Era peor que los chiste sugerente de Emmett.

Edward solo sonrió. Los otros los miraban preguntándose de qué se habían perdido.

—**Seguirte el rastro es más difícil de lo habitual. Normalmente puedo hallar a alguien con suma facilidad siempre que haya «oído» su mente antes —me miró con ansiedad y comprendí que me había quedado helada. Me obligué a tragar, pinché otro ravioli y me lo metí en la boca.**

—**Vigilaba a Jessica sin mucha atención... Como te dije, sólo tú puedes meterte en líos en Port Angeles. **

Todos resoplaron.

**Al principio no me di cuenta de que te habías ido por tu cuenta y luego, cuando comprendí que ya no estabas con ellas, fui a buscarte a la librería que vislumbré en la mente de Jessica. Te puedo decir que sé que no llegaste a entrar y que te dirigiste al sur. Sabía que tendrías que dar la vuelta pronto, por lo que me limité a esperarte, investigando al azar en los pensamientos de los viandantes para saber si alguno se había fijado en ti, y saber de ese modo dónde estabas. No tenía razones para preocuparme, pero estaba extrañamente ansioso...**

**Se sumió en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente a la nada, viendo cosas que yo no conseguía imaginar.**

"Suena como la imprimación" dijo Sam pensándolo a fondo "siempre te preocupas por ella, aun cuando parezca no haber razón aparente, pero tu sabes…" él recordaba algunas veces que Emily lo había necesitado.

Edward le sonrió ligeramente. Se dio cuenta de que era el mejor cumplido que obtendría de Sam.

—**Comencé a conducir en círculos, seguía alerta. El sol se puso al fin y estaba a punto de salir y seguirte a pie cuando... —enmudeció, rechinando los dientes con súbita ira. Se esforzó en calmarse.**

Hubo algunos gruñidos en el cuarto.

— **¿Qué pasó entonces? —susurré. Edward seguía mirando al vacío por encima de mi cabeza.**

—**Oí lo que pensaban —gruñó; al torcer el gesto, el labio superior se curvó mostrando sus dientes—, y vi tu rostro en sus mentes.**

**De repente, se inclinó hacia delante, con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mano sobre los ojos. El movimiento fue tan rápido que me sobresaltó.**

—**Resultó duro, no sabes cuánto, dejarlos... vivos —el brazo amortiguaba la voz—. Te podía haber dejado ir con Jessica y Angela, pero temía —admitió con un hilo de voz— que, si me dejabas solo, iría a por ellos.**

"Debiste hacerlo" murmuró Rosalie.

"De verdad" frunció el ceño Charlie "No digo que debiste haberlos... mmm matado, aunque creo que a nadie le hubiese hecho daño" admitió "pero no dejarlos en la calle, enojados, esperando otra victima…" Muchas personas sintieron escalofríos al recordar eso. Rosalie siseaba.

"No los dejé" dijo Edward, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras "En casa, no había Bella que me retenga… pensé que si los cazaría, y ella me odiaría… ella merecía más que eso"

"El me pidió ayuda" dijo Carlisle, pensando en como explicarlo "y descubrimos la mejor solución. Estuvieron en las noticias al día siguiente"

"¡Recuerdo eso! "Exclamó Charlie mientras palidecía al recordar las cosas horrible que habpia hecho. "eran noticias impactantes incluso en la estación de Forks, aunque lo cogieron en Oregon… gracias a alguien no identificado" le sonrió a Carlisle "fue una buena idea"

"Gracias" le sonrió este.

**Permanecí sentada en silencio, confusa, llena de pensamientos incoherentes, con las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre y recostada lánguidamente contra el respaldo de la silla. El seguía con la mano en el rostro, tan inmóvil que parecía una estatua tallada.**

**Finalmente alzó la vista y sus ojos buscaron los míos, rebosando sus propios interrogantes.**

— **¿Estás lista para ir a casa? —preguntó.**

—**Lo estoy para salir de aquí —precisé, inmensamente agradecida de que nos quedara una hora larga de coche antes de llegar a casa juntos. No estaba preparada para despedirme de él.**

"Solo contigo no fue larga" murmuró Bella.

**La camarera apareció como si la hubiera llamado, o estuviera observando.**

"Observando" rió Edward.

— **¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó a Edward.**

—**Dispuestos para pagar la cuenta, gracias.**

**Su voz era contenida pero más ronca, aún reflejaba la tensión de nuestra conversación. Aquello pareció acallarla. Edward alzó la vista, aguardando.**

—**Claro —tartamudeó—. Aquí la tiene.**

**La camarera extrajo una carpetita de cuero del bolsillo delantero de su delantal negro y se la entregó.**

**Edward ya sostenía un billete en la mano. Lo deslizó dentro de la carpetita y se la devolvió de inmediato.**

Rosalie sonrió sabiendo lo que sucedía, aunque sus ojos seguían oscuros por el recuerdo "¿Estaba su número de celular, cierto?"

"Si" sonrió Edward mientras Bella reprimía un siseo.

—**Quédese con el cambio.**

**Sonrió, se puso de pie y le imité con torpeza. Ella volvió a dirigirle una sonrisa insinuante.**

—**Que tengan una buena noche.**

**Edward no apartó los ojos de mí mientras le daba las gracias. Reprimí una sonrisa.**

**Caminó muy cerca de mí hasta la puerta, pero siguió poniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarme. Recordé lo que Jessica había dicho de su relación con Mike, y cómo casi habían avanzado hasta la fase del primer beso. **

"¡Eww!" gruñó Jacob "no necesitaba escuchar eso"

" Te aseguro que escucharemos cosas peores en breve" dijo Seth mirando a Nessie quien jugaba con los pedazos de hierro que Rosalie había deformado.

Jacob tragó saliva. Los ojos de Bella y Edward se abrían de par en par.

**Suspiré. Edward me oyó, y me miró con curiosidad. Yo clavé la mirada en la acera, muy agradecida de que pareciera incapaz de saber lo que pensaba.**

**Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la sostuvo hasta que entré. Luego, la cerró detrás de mí con suavidad. Le contemplé dar la vuelta por la parte delantera del coche, de nuevo sorprendida por el garbo con que se movía. Probablemente debería haberme habituado a estas alturas, pero no era así. Tenía la sensación de que Edward no era la clase de persona a la que alguien pueda acostumbrarse.**

"No" sonrió Jacob "Nunca te acostumbras a las sanguijuelas, especialmente con el olor" hizo una mueca.

"Como si olieses mejor" se quejó Bella.

"¿Oler?" preguntó Charlie. No había dicho Bella que le gustaba el aroma de Edward. Tampoco podía él decir que había algo de malo con el de Jacob.

"¡Ellos apestan!" gritaron Jacob y Bella sonriéndose. El resto de vampiros y hombre lobo asintieron con la cabeza vehementemente, mientras Nessie ponía los ojos en blanco.

Charlie sonrió. No sabía como Jacob y Bella seguían siendo tan buenos amigos, pero estaba aliviado de que así lo fuera. Los hacía más humanos.

**Una vez dentro, arrancó y puso al máximo la calefacción. Había refrescado mucho y supuse que el buen tiempo se había terminado, aunque estaba bien caliente con su cazadora, oliendo su aroma cuando creía que no me veía.**

**Se metió entre el tráfico, aparentemente sin mirar, y fue esquivando coches en dirección a la autopista.**

—**Ahora —dijo de forma elocuente—, te toca a ti.**

"Tan tan tan" dijo Emmett en un tono misterioso "considerando que yo leí la mayoría de este capitulo por que no lee alguien más. Que pena, me suena interesante.

"Yo lo haré" ofreció Jasper. Sospechaba que le siguiente capitulo iba a ser estresante para muchas personas así que sería mejor para él tener el control para clamarlos.

**N/A2: dos caps en un día me muero, ya es super tarde y no he hecho ni un mísero deber pero ya pagué la deuda.**

"**I won't hesitate no more, **

**No more, it cannot wait I'm yours **

**Well open up your mind and see like me **

**Open up your plans and damn you're free **

**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love **

**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing **

**We are just one big family **

**It's your god forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved"**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: lo siento millón, sé que esto debía haber llegado hace mucho es que estuve ocupada como no tienen idea, esta última semana he dormido unas 4 horas por día, no más, y me siento horrible, no lo alargo más. **

**URGENTE: Para "Isabellacullenswan" me encantaría responder a todas y cada una de tus preguntas, pero para ello necesito que te crees una cuenta en fanfiction y habilites mensajes privados, te prometo que allí nos ponemos a conversar, te adelanto que me llamo Cristina y mis amigas me dicen Criss (si lo escribo con doble S)**

**TEORIA**

— **¿Puedo hacerte sólo una pregunta más? —imploré mientras aceleraba a toda velocidad **

Charlie frunció el ceño.

**por la calle desierta. No parecía prestar atención alguna a la carretera.**

Y ahora lo fulminaba con la mirada. Edward hizo una mueca.

_Debe ser algo de los Swan._

**Suspiró.**

—**Una —aceptó. Frunció los labios, que se convirtieron en una línea llena de recelo.**

—**Bueno... Dijiste que sabías que no había entrado en la librería y que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Sólo me preguntaba cómo lo sabías.**

**Desvió la vista a propósito.**

—**Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —refunfuñé.**

**Casi sonrió.**

"Porque estabas siendo más evasiva de lo que yo pensé que serías"

"No lo hice a propósito" murmuró Bella.

"¿Así que no hiciste todas esas preguntas para evadir el tema de tu teoría?" sonrió Edeard, sabiendo que había tocado un tema sensible.

"No, solo estaba muy curiosa" declaró Bella obstinadamente, mientras los otros reían.

—**De acuerdo. Seguí tu olor —miraba a la carretera, lo cual me dio tiempo para recobrar la compostura. No podía admitir que ésa fuera una respuesta aceptable, pero la clasifiqué cuidadosamente para estudiarla más adelante. Intenté retomar el hilo de la conversación. Tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarle terminar ahí, no ahora que al fin me estaba explicando cosas.**

—**Aún no has respondido a la primera de mis preguntas —dije para ganar tiempo.**

**Me miró con desaprobación.**

— **¿Cuál?**

— **¿Cómo funciona lo de leer mentes? ¿Puedes leer la mente de cualquiera en cualquier parte? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Puede hacerlo el resto de tu familia...?**

**Me sentí estúpida al pedir una aclaración sobre una fantasía.**

"Sí, como una fantasía" resopló Emmett.

Sue rió "ya veo a que se refiere con lo de las evasivas"

—**Has hecho más de una pregunta —puntualizó. Me limité a entrecruzar los dedos y esperar—. **

"A veces me pregunto cuál de ustedes es más obstinado" suspiró Carlisle.

"¿¡Oye!" exclamaron ambos vampiros indignados, mientras los otros se reían.

**Sólo yo tengo esa facultad, **

Charlie trató de verse no tan aliviado, aunque no pudo engañar a nadie.

**y no puedo oír a cualquiera en cualquier parte. Debo estar bastante cerca. Cuanto más familiar me resulta esa «voz», más lejos soy capaz de oírla, pero aun así, no más de unos pocos kilómetros —hizo una pausa con gesto meditabundo—. Se parece un poco a un enorme hall repleto de personas que hablan todas a la vez. Sólo es un zumbido, un bisbiseo de voces al fondo, hasta que localizo una voz, y entonces está claro lo que piensan... La mayor parte del tiempo no los escucho, ya que puede llegar a distraer demasiado **

"Suena molesto" remarcó Charlie. Ahora que sabía que Edward no escachaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, donde sea y cuando sea, comenzó a darse cuenta a qé se refería Carlisle al decir que era más una maldición que un don.

"Créeme, lo es" murmuró Edward. Charlie no estaba seguro de si estaba respondiendo a sus palabras o sus pensamientos. O ambas.

**y así es más fácil parecer normal—frunció el ceño al pronunciar la palabra—, y no responder a los pensamientos de alguien antes de que los haya expresado con palabras**

"Hizo eso al principio" rió Carlisle, ignorando el mohín que hizo Edward "así fue como nos enteramos. Debo decir que fue una verdadera sorpresa"

Seth rió "Debió de haber sido tan gracioso"

**Me miró con ojos enigmáticos. **

— **¿Por qué crees que no puedes «oírme»? —pregunté con curiosidad.**

—**No lo sé —murmuró—. **

"¿Sabes ahora?" preguntó Charlie.

"Sí, pero no te vamos a decir" sonrió Bella. Charlie gruñó. Escuchaba respuestas como esa muy seguido últimamente.

**Mi única suposición es que tal vez tu mente funcione de forma diferente a la de los demás. **

"Te apuesto a que a Bella le encantará escuchar eso"

**Es como si tus pensamientos fluyeran en onda media y yo sólo captase los de frecuencia modulada.**

**Me sonrió, repentinamente divertido.**

— **¿Mi mente no funciona bien? ¿Soy un bicho raro?**

**Esas palabras me preocuparon más de lo previsto, probablemente porque había dado en la diana. Siempre lo había sospechado, y me avergonzaba tener la confirmación.**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco. Jacob se le quedó mirando.

"Bella se lo preguntas al chico que escucha voces en su cabeza"

"Eso fue lo que él dijo" sonrió Bella recordando.

Todos rieron. En ese contexto, de verdad que sonaba raro.

—**Yo oigo voces en la cabeza y es a ti a quien le preocupa ser un bicho raro —se rió—. **

"¡Lo ves!"

Tanto Charlie como Esme sonrieron, pensando que Edward había dicho la misma cosa para animar a Bella.

**No te inquietes, es sólo una teoría. .. —su rostro se tensó—. Y eso nos trae de vuelta a ti.**

**Suspiré. ¿Cómo empezar?**

—**Pensaba que habíamos pasado la etapa de las evasivas —me recordó con dulzura.**

"Buena" rió Seth.

"Traté" sonrió Edward "comenzaba a darme cuenta que la única forma de tratar con Bella es dándole un poco de su propia medicina.

Bella resopló Jasper sintió su irritación.

"Bella, básicamente está admitiendo que eres más inteligente que él" dijo él. Bella le sonrió a su hermano.

**Aparté la vista del rostro de Edward por primera vez en un intento de hallar las palabras y vi el indicador de velocidad.**

— **¡Dios santo! —grité—. ¡Ve más despacio!**

Charlie fulminó con la mirada a Edward otra vez. ¿Qué tan rápido iba para asustar a Bella?

— **¿Qué pasa? —se sobresaltó, pero el automóvil no desaceleró.**

— **¡Vas a ciento sesenta! —seguí chillando.**

**Elche una ojeada de pánico por la ventana, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir mucho. La carretera sólo era visible hasta donde alcanzaba la luz de los faros delanteros. El bosque que flanqueaba ambos lados de la carretera parecía un muro negro, tan duro como un muro de hierro si nos salíamos de la carretera a esa velocidad.**

—**Tranquilízate, Bella.**

**Puso los ojos en blanco sin reducir aún la velocidad.**

Jasper mandó a Charlie una mirada cautelosa y le envió una onda para calmarlo.

"¿Por qué tan despacio?" preguntó Emmett confundido. Bella lo miró desesperada.

"Quería algo más de tiempo con Bella" admitió Edward. Algo avergonzado, como si fuera algo embarazoso que lo encontraran conduciendo a tal velocidad.

Charlie estaba paralizado, pero la onda de clama que le había enviado Jasper lo retraía de hacer cualquier cosa inapropiada.

— **¿Pretendes que nos matemos? —quise saber.**

Charlie se veía incluso más molesto que hace unos pocos segundos, aunque se hubiese visto casi imposible.

"Cálmate papá" sonrió Bella "Ahora que soy como ellos, me doy cuenta cuan tontamente fácil es conducir. Nuestros reflejos son mejores que los de los humanos" Obviamente no añadió el hecho de que ella conducía a la misma velocidad e incluso más. No había necesidad de alterar tanto los nervios de Charlie.

—**No vamos a chocar.**

**Intenté modular el volumen de mi voz al preguntar:**

— **¿Por qué vamos tan deprisa?**

—**Siempre conduzco así —se volvió y me sonrió torciendo la boca.**

Charlie gruñó.

— **¡No apartes la vista de la carretera!**

—**Nunca he tenido un accidente, Bella, ni siquiera me han puesto una multa —sonrió y se acarició varias veces la frente—. A prueba de radares detectores de velocidad.**

"M e parece que eso es una confesión" murmuró Charlie "puedes tener super reflejos, pero ¿puede un carro ir tan rápido?"

"Bueno… Rosalie ha jugado un poco con los motores" admitió Edward, mientras su hermana lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"¿Deberíamos contarle que tan rápido conduce Carlisle?" susurró Bella mientras reía.

—**Muy divertido —estaba que echaba chispas—. Charlie es policía, ¿recuerdas? He crecido respetando las leyes de tráfico. Además, si nos la pegamos contra el tronco de un árbol y nos convertimos en una galleta de Volvo, tendrás que regresar a pie.**

"Buen punto"

—**Probablemente —admitió con una fuerte aunque breve carcajada—, pero tú no —suspiró y vi con alivio que la aguja descendía gradualmente hasta los ciento veinte.**

— **¿Satisfecha?**

"Wow, Edward el maniaco adicto a la velocidad, en realidad conoce esa velocidad" dijo Seth en shock.

"Ni te lo imaginas" se quejó Edward "Bella me ha hecho manejar su camioneta. Y peor, me ha hecho sentarme en él mientras ella conducía" dijo él mientras un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo.

"En serio Edward, deberías buscar ayuda" murmuró Edward "sé que los vampiros aman la velocidad y todo eso, peor se está volviendo algo ridículo"

—**Casi.**

—**Odio conducir despacio —musitó.**

— **¿A esto le llamas despacio?**

—**Basta de criticar mi conducción —dijo bruscamente—, sigo esperando tu última teoría.**

Todos se acomodaron, estando tan curioso como Edward. Los lobos y los humanos estaban particularmente interesados en cómo lo tomaría Edward"

**Me mordí el labio. Me miró con ojos inesperadamente amarillos—No me voy a reír —prometió.**

"Definitivamente no lo harás"

—**Temo más que te enfades conmigo.**

— **¿Tan mala es?**

—**Bastante, sí.**

**Esperó. Tenía la vista clavada en mis manos, por lo que no le pude ver la expresión.**

—**Adelante —me animó con voz tranquila.**

—**No sé cómo empezar —admití.**

"Bueno, no era la más fácil de las discusiones que hemos tenido" dijo Bella antes las miradas divertidas que le dirigían así como a los ojos en blanco.

— **¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Dijiste que no era de tu invención.**

—**No.**

— **¿Cómo empezaste? ¿Con un libro? ¿Con una película? —me sondeó.**

Jacob gruñó. Así era exactamente como él no quería que empezara la discusión.

—**No. Fue el sábado, en la playa —me arriesgué a alzar los ojos y contemplar su rostro. Pareció confundido—. Me encontré con un viejo amigo de la familia... Jacob Black —proseguí—. Su padre y Charlie han sido amigos desde que yo era niña.**

**Aún parecía perplejo.**

—**Su padre es uno de los ancianos de los quileute —lo examiné con atención. Una expresión helada sustituyó al desconcierto anterior—. **

Jacob suspiró. Se lo imaginaba.

**Fuimos a dar un paseo... —evité explicarle todas mis maquinaciones para sonsacar la historia—, y él me estuvo contando viejas leyendas para asustarme —vacilé—. Me contó una...**

—**Continúa.**

"Y aquí viene…" dijo Emmett despacio, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—**... sobre vampiros.**

**En ese instante me di cuenta de que hablaba en susurros. Ahora no le podía ver la cara, pero sí los nudillos tensos, convulsos, de las manos en el volante.**

— **¿E inmediatamente te acordaste de mí?**

**Seguía tranquilo.**

—**No. Jacob mencionó a tu familia.**

**Permaneció en silencio, sin perder de vista la carretera. De repente, me alarmé, preocupada por proteger a Jacob.**

"¿Lo necesitaba?" preguntó Billy, genuinamente preocupado. El chico había roto el tratado.

"No le hubiese hecho nada" aseguró Edward. Billy lo miró por largo rato antes de asentir con la cabeza, convencido.

—**Sólo creía que era una superstición estúpida —añadí rápidamente—. No esperaba que yo me creyera ni una palabra —mi comentario no parecía suficiente, por lo que tuve que confesar—: Fue culpa mía. Le obligué a contármelo.**

Jacob hizo una mueca, no tan enojado con Bella ahora, más consigo mismo, por ser tám¿n fácil de convencer.

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Lauren dijo algo sobre ti... Intentaba provocarme. Un joven mayor de la tribu mencionó que tu familia no acudía a la reserva, sólo que sonó como si aquello tuviera un significado especial, por lo que me llevé a Jacob a solas y le engañé para que me lo contara —admití con la cabeza gacha.**

— **¿Cómo le engañaste?**

—**Intenté flirtear un poco... Funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado —la incredulidad llenó mi voz cuando lo evoqué.**

Rosalie rio por lo bajo. Ésta chica no conocía su propio potencial.

—**Me gustaría haberlo visto —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—.**

Tanto los hombre lobo como Bella se veían sorprendidos por la risa de Edward. Pero él solo negó con la cabeza, ya se darían cuenta.

**Y tú me acusas de confundir a la gente... ¡Pobre Jacob Black!**

Ahora todos reían, con excepción de Jacob, claro está, éste se veía increíblemente incómodo por lo que Nessie les frunció el ceño a todos quienes se reían de "su Jacob"

**Me puse colorada como un tomate y contemplé la noche a través de la ventanilla. **

— **¿Qué hiciste entonces? —preguntó un minuto después.**

—**Busqué en Internet.**

— **¿Y eso te convenció? —su voz apenas parecía interesada, pero sus manos aferraban con fuerza el volante.**

—**No. Nada encajaba. La mayoría eran tonterías, y entonces. .. —me detuve.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Decidí que no importaba —susurré.**

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Solo tú Bella" dijo Jacob negando con la cabeza.

— **¡¿Que no importaba?! —el tono de su voz me hizo alzar los ojos. La máscara tan cuidadosamente urdida se había roto finalmente. Tenía cara de incredulidad, con un leve atisbo de la rabia que yo temía.**

"¿Rabia por que te aceptaba?" preguntó Billy. De lo que había visto de los vampiros, era mucha más similares a los humanos de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Ellos trataban de ser humanos. Ellos gustaban de ser tratados como tal.

"Para serte sincero, me preguntaba de si estaba loca o tenía pensamientos suicidas" murmuró Edward haciendo una mueca ante la última opción.

—**No —dije suavemente—. No me importa lo que seas.**

— **¿No te importa que sea un monstruo? —su voz reflejó una nota severa y burlona**

— **¿Que no sea humano?**

—**No.**

**Se calló y volvió a mirar al frente. Su rostro era oscuro y gélido.**

—**Te has enfadado —suspiré—. No debería haberte dicho nada.**

—**No —dijo con un tono tan severo como la expresión de su cara—. Prefiero saber qué piensas, incluso cuando lo que pienses sea una locura.**

—**Así que, ¿me equivoco otra vez? —le desafié.**

—**No me refiero a eso. «No importaba» —me citó, apretando los dientes.**

— **¿Estoy en lo cierto? —contesté con un respingo.**

— **¿Importa?**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza, riendo "ustedes dos" sacudió la cabeza de nuevo sin decir nada.

Algunos de los otros también reían ante el intercambio.

**Respiré hondo.**

—**En realidad, no —hice una pausa—. Siento curiosidad.**

**Al menos, mi voz sonaba tranquila. De repente, se resignó.**

— **¿Sobre qué sientes curiosidad?**

"Todo"

— **¿Cuántos años tienes?**

Charlie se paralizó.

—**Diecisiete —respondió de inmediato.**

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Seth. Edward levantó una ceja.

"Me refiero" explicó Seth, "¿lo dijiste porque es tu verdadera edad física o porque era la edad que pretendías tener al omento?"

"No, esas es mi verdadera edad" respondí Edward.

La mayoría de los humanos y hombre lobo se veían sorprendidos. Habían pensado que era mayor.

_Rayos, eso significa que apenas dejaba de ser un niño cunado lo cambiaron,_ pensó Sam. Por alguna razón, lo entristeció. Le recordaba a los chicos cuando recién cambiaron por primera vez. Debió de ser peor para un vampiro.

— **¿Y cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete años?**

**Frunció los labios mientras miraba la carretera.**

—**Bastante —admitió, al fin.**

Charlie frunció los labios.

—**De acuerdo.**

**Sonreí, complacida de que al fin fuera sincero conmigo. Sus vigilantes ojos me miraban con más frecuencia que antes, cuando le preocupaba que entrara en estado de Shock. Esbocé una sonrisa más amplia de estímulo y él frunció el ceño.**

—**No te rías, pero ¿cómo es que puedes salir durante el día?**

**En cualquier caso, se rió.**

—**Un mito.**

— **¿No te quema el sol?**

—**Un mito.**

— **¿Y lo de dormir en ataúdes?**

Todos estaban riendo ante esa pregunta, menos Charlie quien miraba a su alrededor preguntándose...

—**Un mito —vaciló durante un momento y un tono peculiar se filtró en su voz—. No puedo dormir.**

Charlie se le quedó viendo.

"¿Qué? ¿nada?" preguntó rápidamente. No se lo podía imaginar.

Jasper leyó la siguiente línea y rió.

**Necesité un minuto para comprenderlo.**

— **¿Nada?**

"¿Acaso noto un patrón repetido?" rió Billy.

"Bueno, es difícil de imaginar" dijo Sue.

Alice suspiró. Siempre se había preguntado como se sentiría dormir…

—**Jamás —contestó con voz apenas audible.**

**Se volvió para mirarme con expresión de nostalgia. Sus ojos dorados sostuvieron mi mirada y perdí la oportunidad de pensar. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que él apartó la vista.**

—**Aún no me has formulado la pregunta más importante.**

**Ahora su voz sonaba severa y cuando me miró otra vez lo hizo con ojos gélidos. Parpadeé, todavía confusa.**

— **¿Cuál?**

"Probablemente acerca del alimento" adivinó Billy secamente. Edward asintió.

— **¿No te preocupa mi dieta? —preguntó con sarcasmo.**

—**Ah —musité—, ésa.**

—**Sí, ésa —remarcó con voz átona—. **

Emmett rió pero no dijo nada.

**¿No quieres saber si bebo sangre?**

**Retrocedí.**

—**Bueno, Jacob me dijo algo al respecto.**

— **¿Qué dijo Jacob? —preguntó cansinamente.**

—**Que no cazabais personas. Dijo que se suponía que vuestra familia no era peligrosa porque sólo dabais caza a animales.**

— **¿Dijo que no éramos peligrosos?**

"Bueno, no dijo eso exactamente" indicó Seth.

"¿Por qué tan escéptico?" preguntó Charlie "el chico no creía en las leyendas, pudo haber sido más amable en ese aspecto que otra persona"

"Era un Quileute" dijo Edward simplemente "era más listo"

Todos los Quileute lo miraron, algo confundidos. ¿Era eso un cumplido? ¿de su propia experiencia?

**Su voz fue profundamente escéptica.**

—**No exactamente. Dijo que se suponía que no lo erais, pero los quileutes siguen sin quereros en sus tierras, sólo por si acaso.**

**Miró hacia delante, pero no sabía si observaba o no la carretera.**

—**Entonces, ¿tiene razón en lo de que no cazáis personas? —pregunté, intentando alterar la voz lo menos posible.**

—**La memoria de los quileutes llega lejos... —susurró.**

**Lo acepté como una confirmación.**

—**Aunque no dejes que eso te satisfaga —me advirtió—. Tienen razón al mantener la distancia con nosotros.**

Billy asintió. Eso hacía que se elevaran un poco en su opinión. Sabían sus límites y los aceptaban, no pretendían ser prefectos.

—**No comprendo.**

—**Intentamos... —explicó lentamente—, solemos ser buenos en todo lo que hacemos, pero a veces cometemos errores. Yo, por ejemplo, al permitirme estar a solas contigo.**

— **¿Esto es un error?**

**Oí la tristeza de mi voz, pero no supe si él también lo había advertido.**

—**Uno muy peligroso —murmuró.**

**A continuación, ambos permanecimos en silencio. Observé cómo giraban las luces del coche con las curvas de la carretera. Se movían con demasiada rapidez, no parecían reales, sino un videojuego. Era consciente de que el tiempo se me escapaba rápidamente, se me acababa como la carretera que recorríamos, y tuve un miedo espantoso a no disponer de otra oportunidad para estar con él de nuevo como en este momento, abiertamente, sin muros entre nosotros. Sus palabras apuntaban hacia un fin y retrocedí ante esa idea. No podía perder ninguno de los minutos que tenía a su lado.**

—**Cuéntame más —pedí con desesperación, sin preocuparme de lo que dijera, sólo para oír su voz de nuevo.**

**Me miró rápidamente, sobresaltado por el cambio que se había operado en mi voz.**

— **¿Qué más quieres saber?**

—**Dime por qué cazáis animales en lugar de personas —sugerí con voz aún alterada por la desesperación. Tomé conciencia de que tenía los ojos llorosos y luché contra el pesar que intentaba apoderarse de mí.**

"¿Qué tipo de interrogante es ese?" preguntó Charlie, aunque después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, se lo cuestionó el mismo. Edward había dicho que en momentos les era difícil resistir. ¿A qué se referían con ello? ¿Les causaba dolor? ¿o les molestaba? Los otros humanos se preguntaban lo mismo.

"Iba en contra de su naturaleza" explicó Bella "aunque sabia que era lo mejor, quería escuchar su propia explicación"

—**No quiero ser un monstruo —explicó en voz muy baja.**

—**Pero ¿no bastan los animales?**

**Hizo una pausa.**

—**No puedo estar seguro, por supuesto, pero yo lo compararía con vivir a base de queso y leche de soja. Nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos, es nuestro pequeño chiste privado. No sacia el apetito por completo, bueno, más bien la sed, pero nos mantiene lo bastante fuertes para resistir... la mayoría de las veces —su voz sonaba a presagio—. Unas veces es más difícil que otras. — **

"¿Y eso es todo?" preguntó Charlie, confundido. Sonaba demasiado fácil.

"No exactamente" dijo Edward a regañadientes "es difícil para nosotros en distintas maneras. Primero, como ya dije, no nos satisface. Siempre estás en dieta, con algo tentándote en todos lados. Siempre tienes hambre, a veces tanta que se vuelve doloroso" hizo una mueca "cuando estás hambriento es como si hubiese fuego quemando tu garganta. Pero es algo a lo que te acostumbras mientras pasa el tiempo. El problema es que el dolor es algo psicológico" se quedó en silencio sin poder evitar la mueca que aparecía en su rostro cuando recordaba su primer encuentro con Bella. Los otros se veían confundidos.

"Somos como drogadictos que no tienen más drogas y no las tendrán por un largo tiempo" explicó Jasper, torciendo el gesto "es una obsesión, lo único en lo que puedes pensar. En ese momento, nada importa más que sentir ese alivio por un momento, alejarse del dolor aunque sea por poco tiempo. La culpa y el arrepentimiento vienen después" Hizo una mueca, como si recordara algo "y podríamos vivir con todo eso, de no ser por los instintos. Cuando te encuentras allí, cuando los instintos prevalecen, no tienes control alguno. No piensas. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que sucede" se calló. El resto de los vampiros asintió vehementemente.

Charlie se les quedó mirando en silencioso asombro. Parte de él se sentía asqueado, pero nunca se hubiese imaginado cuán difícil trataban. Recordaba un joven adicto que había estado en la estación hace unos años. El chico había estado llorando, sacudiéndose, gimiendo. Había atacado un policía, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, solo por salir, por encontrar drogas.

**¿Te resulta muy difícil ahora?**

**Suspiró.**

Charlie se estremeció. Si era por Bella o por Edward, no estaba seguro.

—**Pero ahora no tienes hambre —aseveré con confianza, afirmando, no preguntando.**

— **¿Qué te hace pensar eso?**

—**Tus ojos. Te dije que tenía una teoría. Me he dado cuenta de que la gente, y los hombres en particular, se enfada cuando tiene hambre.**

Sue y Emily rieron. Sabían que era nada más que la verdad.

**Se rió entre dientes.**

—**Eres muy observadora, ¿verdad?**

**No respondí, sólo escuché el sonido de su risa y lo grabé en la memoria.**

—**Este fin de semana estuvisteis cazando, ¿verdad? —quise saber cuando todo se hubo calmado.**

—**Sí —calló durante un segundo, como si estuviera decidiendo decir algo o no—. No quería salir, pero era necesario. Es un poco más fácil estar cerca de ti cuando no tengo sed.**

— **¿Por qué no querías marcharte?**

"¿No es obvio?"

—**El estar lejos de ti me pone... ansioso —su mirada era amable e intensa; y me estremecí hasta la médula—. No bromeaba cuando te pedí que no te cayeras al mar o te dejaras atropellar el jueves pasado. Estuve abstraído todo el fin de semana, preocupándome por ti, **

"En serio" gruñó Emmett. Había sido un horrendo fin de semana.

Bella se veía gracioso. "¿Qué dijo?"

"Despúes" prometió Emmett, sonriendo al avergonzado Edward.

**y después de lo acaecido esta noche, me sorprende que hayas salido indemne del fin de semana —movió la cabeza; entonces recordó algo—. Bueno, no del todo. **

— **¿Qué? **

—**Tus manos —me recordó.**

**Observé las palmas de mis manos y las rasgaduras casi curadas de los pulpejos. A Edward no se le escapaba nada.**

—**Me caí —reconocí con un suspiro.**

"Por supuesto"

—**Eso es lo que pensé —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron—. Supongo que, siendo tú, podía haber sido mucho peor, y esa posibilidad me atormentó mientras duró mi ausencia. Fueron tres días realmente largos y la verdad es que puse a Emmett de los nervios.**

**Me sonrió compungido.**

"¿De qué se preocupó?" preguntó Bella sin poder esperar hasta después. Emmett suspiró desesperado.

"Sería más fácil saber de qué no se preocupó" se encogió de hombros "ya sabes, lo usual. Que tu corras hacia un oso que haya entrado al pueblo, que te haya atropellado un carro, o que te caiga un rayo, o que te caigas de las escaleras, o que te enfermes de gravedad, que llegue un incendio, un terremoto, un tornado, que te roben, un homicidio.. ya te haces la idea" concluyó él mientras todos menos Edward se reían fuertemente.

"Bueno, tienes que admitir, que tenía razón al estar preocupado"

— **¿Tres días? ¿No acabas de regresar hoy?**

—**No, volvimos el domingo.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco "se rehusaba a quedarse más tiempo"

—**Entonces, ¿por qué no fuisteis ninguno de vosotros al instituto?**

**Estaba frustrada, casi enfadada, al pensar el gran chasco que me había llevado a causa de su ausencia.**

—**Bueno, me has preguntado si el sol me daña, y no lo hace, pero no puedo salir a la luz del día... Al menos, no donde me pueda ver alguien.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Alguna vez te lo mostraré —me prometió.**

Jacob sonrió. Se podía imaginar la reacción de Charlie ante ello, mientras recordaba cuando le dijo a su padre: ¿quién sabía que este hombre podía rodar en el suelo de la risa?"

**Pensé en ello durante un momento.**

—**Me podías haber llamado —decidí.**

**Se quedó confuso.**

—**Pero sabía que estabas a salvo.**

"Por supuesto, y los sentimientos de Bella no importan" murmuró Alice "tonto"

"¿Cómo iba a saber que a ella le importaría?" se quejó Edward "no puedo leer su mente, ¿recuerdas?"

"Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros no podemos leer la mente y sobrevivimos" resaltó Emmett "es lo más justo"

—**Pero yo no sabía dónde estabas. Yo... —vacilé y entorné los ojos.**

— **¿Qué? —me impelió con voz arrulladora.**

—**Me disgusta no verte. También me pone ansiosa.**

**Me sonrojé al decirlo en voz alta. Se quedó quieto y alzó la vista con aprensión. Observé su expresión apenada.**

—**Ay —gimió en voz baja—, eso no está bien.**

"¿Podrías por favor para de quejarte?" gruñó Alice "ella te ama. Supéralo"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "sabes que no va a superar nada por ahora"

**No comprendí esa respuesta. ¿Qué he dicho?**

— **¿No lo ves, Bella? De todas las cosas en que te has visto involucrada, es una de las que me hace sentir peor —fijó los ojos en la carretera abruptamente; habló a borbotones, a tal velocidad que casi no lo comprendí—. No quiero oír que te sientas así —dijo con voz baja, pero apremiante—. Es un error. No es seguro. Bella, soy peligroso. Grábatelo, por favor.**

—**No.**

**Me esforcé por no parecer una niña enfurruñada.**

Charlie rió, recordando varias situaciones similares.

—**Hablo en serio —gruñó.**

—**También yo. Te lo dije, no me importa qué seas. Es demasiado tarde.**

"No es lo mejor que pudiste haber dicho"

—**Jamás digas eso —espetó con dureza y en voz baja.**

**Me mordí el labio, contenta de que no supiera cuánto dolía aquello. Contemplé la carretera. Ya debíamos de estar cerca. Conducía mucho más deprisa.**

— **¿En qué piensas? —inquirió con voz aún ruda.**

**Me limité á negar con la cabeza, no muy segura de que fuera capaz de hablar.**

— **¿Estás llorando?**

**No me había dado cuenta de que la humedad de mis ojos se había desbordado. Rápidamente, me froté la mejilla con la mano y, efectivamente, allí estaban las lágrimas delatoras, traicionándome.**

—**No —negué, pero mi voz se quebró.**

"¡Edward!" dijo Esme atónita. Edward miró al suelo.

"Lo siento" murmuró él.

**Le vi extender hacia mí la diestra con vacilación, pero luego se contuvo y lentamente la volvió a poner en el volante.**

—**Lo siento —se disculpó con voz pesarosa.**

**Supe que no sólo se estaba disculpando por las palabras que me habían perturbado. La oscuridad se deslizaba a nuestro lado en silencio.**

—**Dime una cosa —pidió después de que hubiera transcurrido otro minuto, y le oí controlarse para que su tono fuera ligero.**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Esta noche, justo antes de que yo doblara la esquina, ¿en qué pensabas? No comprendí tu expresión... No parecías asustada, sino más bien concentrada al máximo en algo.**

—**Intentaba recordar cómo incapacitar a un atacante, ya sabes. .. autodefensa. Le iba a meter la nariz en el cerebro a ese... —pensé en el tipo moreno con una oleada de odio.**

Emmett rió con un tono oscuro "me hubiese gustado ver eso"

— **¿Ibas a luchar contra ellos? —eso le perturbó—. ¿No pensaste en correr?**

—**Me caigo mucho cuando corro —admití.**

— **¿Y en chillar?**

—**Estaba a punto de hacerlo.**

**Sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Tienes razón. Definitivamente, estoy luchando contra el destino al intentar mantenerte con vida.**

Leah resopló. _Le tomó bastante tiempo darse cuenta_. Edward sonrió a la mujer lobo tristemente.

**Suspiré. Al traspasar los límites de Forks fuimos más despacio. El viaje le había llevado menos de veinte minutos.**

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron de par en par.

— **¿Te veré mañana? —quise saber.**

—**Sí. También he de entregar un trabajo —me sonrió—. Te reservaré un asiento para almorzar.**

**Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado aquella noche, era una tontería que esa pequeña promesa me causara tal excitación y me impidiera articular palabra.**

**Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Charlie. Las luces estaban encendidas y mi coche en su sitio. Todo parecía absolutamente normal. Era como despertar de un sueño. Detuvo el vehículo, pero no me moví.**

— **¿Me prometes estar ahí mañana?**

—**Lo prometo.**

**Sopesé la respuesta durante unos instantes y luego asentí con la cabeza. Me quité la cazadora después de olería por última vez.**

Emmett y Jasper rieron, mientras los hombre lobo hacían muecas.

—**Te la puedes quedar... No tienes una para mañana —me recordó.**

**Se la devolví.**

—**No quiero tener que explicárselo a Charlie.**

—**Ah, de acuerdo.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. **

Charlie también sonrió, tratando de imaginar como habría reaccionado ante eso. No de buena manera, estaba seguro. Aunque si hubiese sabido la verdad completa, sabía que había reaccionado de peor manera.

**Con la mano en la manivela, vacilé mientras intentaba prolongar el momento.**

— **¿Bella? —dijo en tono diferente, serio y dubitativo.**

— **¿Sí? —me volví hacia él con demasiada avidez.**

— **¿Vas a prometerme algo?**

—**Sí —respondí, **

Alice y Rosalie negaron con la cabeza.

"Tienes mucho que aprender"

**y al momento me arrepentí de mi incondicional aceptación. ¿Qué ocurría si me pedía que me alejara de él? No podía mantener esa promesa.**

—**No vayas sola al bosque.**

**Le miré fijamente, totalmente confusa.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Frunció el ceño y miró con severidad por la ventana.**

—**No soy la criatura más peligrosa que ronda por ahí fuera. Dejémoslo así.**

Charlie se estremeció, recordando los ataques de oso que acontecieron unos meses después. Ataques de osos… de grandes osos… no ¿de hombre lobo!

Miró a los hombre lobo, sorprendido de que no se haya dado cuenta antes. Pero ellos no harían algo así, ¿verdad? Del rabillo del ojo vio a Edward sacudiendo con la cabeza vehementemente.

_Bueno, supongo que lo de leer mentes puede ser útil de vez en cuando. _

**Me estremecí levemente ante su repentino tono sombrío, pero estaba aliviada. Al menos, ésta era una promesa fácil de cumplir.**

—**Lo que tú digas.**

—**Nos vemos mañana —suspiró, y supe que deseaba que saliera del coche.**

—**Entonces, hasta mañana.**

**Abrí la puerta a regañadientes.**

— **¿Bella?**

**Me di la vuelta mientras se inclinaba hacía mí, por lo que tuve su espléndido rostro pálido a unos centímetros del mío. Mi corazón se detuvo.**

—**Que duermas bien —dijo.**

**Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Era el mismo exquisito aroma que emanaba de la cazadora, pero de una forma más concentrada. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrada. Edward se alejó.**

**Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. Entonces salí del coche con torpeza, teniendo que apoyarme en el marco de la puerta. Creí oírle soltar una risita, pero el sonido fue demasiado bajo para confirmar que fuera cierto.**

Edward sonrió algo avergonzado. Bella entornó sus ojos.

**Aguardó hasta que llegué a trancas y barrancas a la puerta y entonces oí el sonido del motor del coche. Me volví a tiempo de contemplar el vehículo plateado desapareciendo detrás de la esquina. Me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío.**

**Tomé la llave de forma maquinal, abrí la puerta y entré. Charlie me llamó desde el cuarto de estar.**

— **¿Bella?**

—**Sí, papá, soy yo.**

**Fui hasta allí. Estaba viendo un partido de baloncesto.**

"Por supuesto" Emmett rió. Charlie tenía una expresión avergonzada en su rostro.

—**Has vuelto pronto.**

— **¿Sí? —estaba sorprendida.**

—**Aún no son ni las ocho —me dijo—. ¿Os habéis divertido?**

—**Sí, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien —la cabeza me dio vueltas al intentar recordar todo el asunto de la salida de chicas que había planeado—. Las dos encontraron vestidos.**

— **¿Te encuentras bien?**

—**Sólo cansada. He caminado mucho.**

—**Bueno, quizás deberías acostarte ya.**

**Parecía preocupado. Me pregunté qué aspecto tendría mi cara.**

Charlie suspiró. Sabía que algo nadaba mal, pero pensó que tal vez Bella se hiría a resfriar o alfo parecido. Debió de darse cuenta…

Bella adivinó lo que estaba pensando y sacudió la cabeza.

"No te sientas mal. ¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido? Fue Port Ángeles, como se te iba a ocurrir"

—**Antes debo llamar a Jessica.**

—**Pero ¿no acabas de estar con ella? —preguntó sorprendido.**

"Oops"

—**Sí, pero me dejé la cazadora en su coche. Quiero asegurarme de que mañana me la trae.**

—**Bueno, al menos dale tiempo de llegar a casa.**

—**Cierto —acepté.**

**Fui a la cocina y caí exhausta en una silla. Entonces empecé a marearme de verdad. Me pregunté si, después de todo, no iba a entrar en estado de shock. ¡Contrólate!, me dije.**

Charlie se veía preocupado. Bella le sonrió de manera confortante "No te preocupes estaba bien"

**El teléfono me sobresaltó cuando sonó de repente. Levanté el auricular de un tirón.**

— **¿Diga? —pregunté entrecortadamente.**

— **¿Bella?**

—**Hola, Jes. Ahora te iba a llamar.**

— **¿Estás eh casa?—su voz reflejaba sorpresa y alivio.**

Bella gruñó "¿Dónde cree que me quedé?"

"Tal vez estaba preocupada… y se sentía curiosa" ofreció Emily.

—**Sí. Me dejé la cazadora en tu coche. ¿Me la puedes traer mañana?**

—**Claro, pero ¡dime qué ha pasado! —exigió.**

Todos rieron. Parecía que Emily estaba en lo correcto.

—**Eh, mañana, en Trigonometría, ¿vale?**

**Lo pilló al vuelo.**

—**Ah, tu padre está ahí, ¿no?**

—**Sí, exacto.**

—**De acuerdo. En ese caso, mañana hablamos —percibí la impaciencia en su voz—. ¡Adiós!**

—**Adiós, Jess.**

**Subí lentamente las escaleras mientras un profundo sopor me nublaba la mente. Me preparé para irme a la cama sin prestar atención a lo que hacía. No me percaté de que estaba helada hasta que estuve en la ducha, con el agua —demasiado caliente— quemándome la piel. Tirité violentamente durante varios minutos; después, el chorro de agua relajó mis músculos agarrotados. Luego, sumamente cansada para moverme, permanecí en la ducha hasta que se acabó el agua caliente.**

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco. Eso explica por qué tomé muchos baños con agua fría esos días.

Edward sonrió un poco, aliviado de ver que Charlie lo empezaba a aceptar. Podía fácilmente su relación con Bella.

**Salí a trompicones y envolví mi cuerpo con una toalla en un intento de conservar el calor del agua para que no regresaran las dolorosas tiritonas. Rápidamente me puse el pijama. Me acurruqué debajo de la colcha, avovillándome como una pelota, abrazándome, para conservar el calor. Me estremecí varias veces.**

**La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas, llena de imágenes que no lograba comprender y algunas otras que intentaba reprimir. Al principio, no tenía nada claro, pero cuando gradualmente me fui acercando al sueño, se me hicieron evidentes algunas certezas.**

**Estaba totalmente segura de tres cosas. Primera, Edward era un vampiro. Segunda, una parte de él, y no sabía lo potente que podía ser esa parte, tenía sed de mi sangre. Y tercera, estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.**

"Suena tan adorable" sonrió Sue. Bella parecía avergonzada.

"Eso es todo" dijo Jasper, sintiendo la incomodidad de su hermana. Puso el libro en la mesa.

"Yo quiero leer" dijo Esme. Jasper le ofreció el libro"

**N/A2: "Isabellacullenswan" NO TE OLVIDES, CREATE UNA CUENTA, ES COMO UNA DE FACEBOOK O GMAIL O HOTMAIL, PONES UN CORREO UNA NOMBRE DE USUARIO Y CONTRASEÑA, ME ENCANTARIA MENSAJEARME CONTIGO Y RESPONEDERTE TODO ASI QUE LA CUENTA EN FANFICTION ES INDISPENSABLE.**

"**I walk a lonely road **

**the only one that i have ever known **

**don't know were it goes **

**but it's home to me and i walk alone **

**I walk this empty street **

**on the boulevard of broken dreams **

**where the city sleeps **

**and i'm the only one and i walk alone**

**I walk alone, i walk alone**

**i walk alone an' i walk a**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me **

**my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating **

**sometimes i wish someone out there will find me"**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: Hola personitas de los otros países de por allí y del mio propio **** feliz cumpleaños a la persona que cumpla años hoy… eee no se que me sucede hoy jajaja me siento en un humor super feliz y brincarin (¿es eso una palabra? Creo que no, pero igual entienden mi punto)**

**Haré todos los libros, para quien pregunto, no se preocupen.**

**Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

***SUPER IMPORTANTE POR FAVOR LEAN EL N/A2 DEL FINAL***

**INTERROGATORIOS**

**A la mañana siguiente resultó muy difícil discutir con esa parte de mí que estaba convencida de que la noche pasada había sido un sueño. Ni la lógica ni el sentido común estaban de mi lado. Me aferraba a las partes que no podían ser de mi invención, como el olor de Edward. Estaba segura de que algo así jamás hubiera sido producto de mis propios sueños.**

**En el exterior, el día era brumoso y oscuro. Perfecto. Edward no tenía razón alguna para no asistir a clase hoy. Me vestí con ropa de mucho abrigo al recordar que no tenía la cazadora, otra prueba de que mis recuerdos eran reales.**

"¿Qué te pasa con eso de comprobar que todo no sea producto de tu tan imaginativa mente?" musitó Edward recordando la noche cuando habían regresado de Italia.

"Bueno, suelo tener sueños un tanto inusuales" sonrió Bella, también recordando aquella noche.

**Al bajar las escaleras, descubrí que Charlie ya se había ido. Era más tarde de lo que creía. Devoré en tres bocados una barra de muesli acompañada de leche, que bebí a morro del cartón, y salí a toda prisa por la puerta. Con un poco de suerte, no empezaría a llover hasta que hubiera encontrado a Jessica.**

"No necesitabas preocuparte de ello en absoluto" sonrió Edward.

**Había más niebla de lo acostumbrado, el aire parecía impregnado de humo. Su contacto era gélido cuando se enroscaba a la piel expuesta del cuello y el rostro. No veía el momento de llegar al calor de mi vehículo. La neblina era tan densa que hasta que no estuve a pocos metros de la carretera no me percaté de que en ella había un coche, un coche plateado. Mi corazón latió despacio, vaciló y luego reanudó su ritmo a toda velocidad.**

**No vi de dónde había llegado, pero de repente estaba ahí, con la puerta abierta para mí.**

— **¿Quieres dar una vuelta conmigo hoy? —preguntó, divertido por mi expresión, sorprendiéndome aún desprevenida.**

**Percibí incertidumbre en su voz. Me daba a elegir de verdad, era libre de rehusar y una parte de él lo esperaba. Era una esperanza vana.**

"Por supuesto" murmuró Edward, sonriendo a Bella comprensivamente.

—**Sí, gracias —acepté e intenté hablar con voz tranquila.**

**Al entrar en el caluroso interior del coche me di cuenta de que su cazadora color canela colgaba del reposacabezas del asiento del pasajero. Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y, antes de lo que era posible imaginar, se sentó a mi lado y arrancó el motor.**

"No había más razones para pretender ahora que conocías la verdad"

"Como si hubiese hecho gran trabajo pretendiendo antes de eso…"murmuró Rosalie.

—**He traído la cazadora para ti. No quiero que vayas a enfermar ni nada por el estilo.**

**Hablaba con cautela. Me di cuenta de que él mismo no llevaba cazadora, sólo una camiseta gris de manga larga con cuello de pico. De nuevo, el tejido se adhería a su pecho musculoso. El que apartara la mirada de aquel cuerpo fue un colosal tributo a su rostro.**

Si Bella no se hubiese sentido tan avergonzada, habría tenido gran dificultad en no reír ante la expresión en la cara de Charlie.

—**No soy tan delicada —dije, pero me puse la cazadora sobre el vientre e introduje los brazos en las mangas, demasiado largas, con la curiosidad de comprobar si el aroma podía ser tan bueno como lo recordaba. Era mejor.**

— **¿Ah, no? —me contradijo en voz tan baja que no estuve segura de si quería que lo oyera.**

"Para un humano, pues no" dijo Bella.

Todos las miraron escépticamente. Bella suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco.

"No hablo de la parte de ser torpe. Me refiero a que casi nunca enfermaba. Y tenía más resistencia física de lo que piensan, de lo contrario hace rato hubiese terminado en silla de ruedas" añadió ella.

Los otros rieron. Ella tenía un putno.

**El vehículo avanzó a toda velocidad entre las calles cubiertas por los jirones de niebla. Me sentía cohibida. De hecho, lo estaba. La noche pasada todas las defensas estaban bajas... casi todas. No sabía si seguíamos siendo tan candidos hoy. Me mordí la lengua y esperé a que hablara él.**

**Se volvió y me sonrió burlón.**

— **¿Qué? ¿No tienes veinte preguntas para hoy?**

"Y dices que no puedes leer mi mente"

— **¿Te molestan mis preguntas? —pregunté, aliviada.**

—**No tanto como tus reacciones.**

**Parecía bromear, pero no estaba segura.**

"No bromeaba" suspiró Edward.

**Fruncí el ceño.**

— **¿Reaccioné mal?**

"Ya quisiera" murmuró Jacob "cualquier otra persona estaría corriendo asustada para entonces"

—**No. Ese es el problema. Te lo tomaste todo demasiado bien, no es natural. Eso me hace preguntarme qué piensas en realidad.**

—**Siempre te digo lo que pienso de verdad.**

—**Lo censuras —me acusó.**

—**No demasiado.**

"Si que lo haces"

—**Lo suficiente para volverme loco.**

Emmett se rió ante la irritación de su hermano. Éste solo lo fulminó con la mirada.

—**No quieres oírlo —mascullé casi en un susurro.**

**En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. El dolor de mi voz era muy débil. Sólo podía esperar que él no lo hubiera notado.**

"Él probablemente lo hizo… y ahora piensa que lo odias en secreto o algo parecido" rió Jacob "¡de verdad que eres el rey del drama!"

"¡No le digas eso!" reprimió Renesmee aunque ella también echaba sus risitas.

**No me respondió, por lo que me pregunté si le había hecho enfadar. Su rostro era inescrutable mientras entrábamos en el aparcamiento del instituto. Ya tarde, se me ocurrió algo.**

— **¿Dónde están tus hermanos? —pregunté, muy contenta de estar a solas con él, pero recordando que habitualmente ese coche iba lleno.**

—**Han ido en el coche de Rosalie —se encogió de hombros mientras aparcaba junto a un reluciente descapotable rojo con la capota levantada—. Ostentoso, ¿verdad?**

—**Eh... ¡Caramba! —musité—. Si ella tiene esto, ¿por qué viene contigo?**

"Algo que jamás podré entender" murmuró Jacob con expresión soñadora. Rosalie lo miró un tanto con expresión disgustada y otro tanto halagada.

—**Como te he dicho, es ostentoso. Intentamos no desentonar.**

"No hacen gran trabajo" murmuró Leah "si tratan de verse normales no deberían verse tan perfectos en todo lo que hacen, eso es definitivamente inhumano"

"Buen punto" accedió Carlisle "pero sería más difícil, si alguien se equivoca en algo lo suficiente, llamaría la atención a nosotros de manera incalculable. Ahora, aunque piensen que hay algo diferente con nosotros, no pueden distinguir la diferencia"

—**No tenéis éxito. —Me reí y sacudí la cabeza mientras salíamos del coche. Ya no llegábamos tarde; su alocada conducción me había traído a la escuela con tiempo de sobra—. Entonces, ¿por qué ha conducido Rosalie hoy si es más ostentoso?**

— **¿No lo has notado? Ahora, estoy rompiendo todas las reglas.**

Sam frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba tan… descuidado. Como si esperara un mal resultado.

**Se reunió conmigo delante del coche y permaneció muy cerca de mí mientras caminábamos hacia el campus. Quería acortar esa pequeña distancia, extender la mano y tocarle, pero temía que no fuera de su agrado.**

— **¿Por qué todos vosotros tenéis coches como ésos si queréis pasar desapercibidos? —me pregunté en voz alta.**

Todos los chicos la miraron sin poder comprender. ¿En serio hacía esa pregunta?

"Solo tú Bella"

—**Un lujo —admitió con una sonrisa traviesa—. A todos nos gusta conducir deprisa.**

"Me cuadra" musitó Charlie.

—**Me cuadra —musité.**

Algunas personas rieron.

**Con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, Jessica estaba esperando debajo del saliente del tejado de la cafetería. Sobre su brazo, bendita sea, estaba mi cazadora.**

"Por supuesto" rió Emily.

—**Eh, Jessica —dije cuando estuvimos a pocos pasos—. Gracias por acordarte.**

**Me la entregó sin decir nada.**

—**Buenos días, Jessica —la saludó amablemente Edward. No tenía la culpa de que su voz fuera tan irresistible ni de lo que sus ojos eran capaces de obrar.**

—**Eh... Hola —posó sus ojos sobre mí, intentando reunir sus pensamientos dispersos—. Supongo que te veré en Trigonometría.**

**Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y reprimí un suspiro. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?**

"Dile que no se meta. No le incumbe" sugirió Leah.

"En verdad es un buen consejo" indicó Rosalie, algo sorprendida.

"E, chicas, es Bella de quien hablamos" les recordó Alice poniendo sus ojos en blanco de manera desesperada.

"Oh"

"Chicas, Bella esta justo aquí" interceptó la mencionada, algo irritarada.

—**Sí, allí nos vemos.**

**Se alejó, deteniéndose dos veces para mirarnos por encima del hombro.**

— **¿Qué le vas a contar? —murmuró Edward.**

— **¡Eh! ¡Creía que no podías leerme la mente! —susurré.**

—**No puedo —dijo, sobresaltado. La comprensión relució en los ojos de Edward—, pero puedo leer la suya. Te va a tender una emboscada en clase.**

Seth rio "pobre Bella es demasiado educada para decirle que no"

Charlie rió un poco. La mente de las mujeres…

**Gemí mientras me quitaba su cazadora y se la entregaba para remplazarla por la mía. La dobló sobre su brazo.**

—**Bueno, ¿qué le vas a decir?**

—**Una ayudita —supliqué—, ¿qué quiere saber?**

**Edward negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa malévola.**

—**Eso no es elegante.**

"¿Acaso sabes algo de elegancia? Preguntó Jasper con una ceja alzada.

"Buen punto" accedió Edward.

—**No, lo que no es elegante es que no compartas lo que sabes.**

**Lo estuvo reflexionando mientras andábamos. Nos detuvimos en la puerta de la primera clase.**

—**Quiere saber si nos estamos viendo a escondidas, y también qué sientes por mí —dijo al final.**

— **¡Oh, no! ¿Qué debo decirle?**

**Intenté mantener la expresión más inocente. La gente pasaba a nuestro lado de camino a clase, probablemente mirando, pero apenas era consciente de su presencia.**

—**Humm —hizo una pausa para atrapar un mechón suelto que se había escapado del nudo de mi coleta y lo colocó en su lugar. Mi corazón resopló de hiperactividad—. Supongo que, si no te importa, le puedes decir que sí a lo primero... Es más fácil que cualquier otra explicación.**

"Apuesto a que no le importa"

—**No me importa —dije con un hilo de voz.**

—**En cuanto a la pregunta restante... Bueno, estaré a la escucha para conocer la respuesta.**

Seth rió "inteligente"

**Curvó una de las comisuras de la boca al esbozar mi sonrisa picara predilecta. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.**

—**Te veré en el almuerzo —gritó por encima del hombro. Las tres personas que traspasaban la puerta se detuvieron para mirarme.**

**Colorada e irritada, me apresuré a entrar en clase. ¡Menudo tramposo! Ahora estaba incluso más preocupada sobre lo que le iba a decir a Jessica. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre al tiempo que lanzaba la cartera contra el suelo con fastidio.**

—**Buenos días, Bella —me saludó Mike desde el asiento contiguo. Alcé la vista para ver el aspecto extraño y resignado de su rostro. ¿Cómo te fue en Port Angeles?**

—**Fue... —no había una forma sincera de resumirlo—. Estuvo genial —concluí sin convicción—. **

"No es exactamente la palabra que hubiese usado" murmuró Charlie estremeciéndose.

**Jessica consiguió un vestido estupendo.**

— **¿Dijo algo de la noche del lunes? —preguntó con los ojos relucientes. Sonreí ante el giro que había tomado la conversación.**

"Me atrevo a decir que no ha escuchado aún sobre lo tuyo con Edward" dijo Billy. Seguramente, de ser lo contrario el chico hubiese estado más interesado en ello.

Bella se encogió de hombros "supongo que no" No estaba tan segura, pero podía recordar vagamente tener algo como una confrontación con Mike cuando se enteró.

Edward asintió "Jessica le dijo a la hora del almuerzo"

—**Dijo que se lo había pasado realmente bien —le confirmé.**

— **¿Seguro? —dijo con avidez.**

—**Segurísimo.**

"Que encantadora conversación"

**Entonces, el señor Masón llamó al orden a la clase y nos pidió que entregásemos nuestros trabajos. Lengua e Historia se pasaron de forma borrosa, mientras yo seguía preocupada sobre la forma en que iba a explicarle las cosas a Jessica. Me iba costar muchísimo si Edward estaba escuchando lo que decía a través de los pensamientos de Jessica. ¡Qué inoportuno podía llegar a ser su pequeño don cuando no servía para salvarme la vida!**

Todos rieron.

"Cierto"

**La niebla se había disuelto hacia el final de la segunda hora, pero el día seguía oscuro, con nubes bajas y opresivas. Le sonreí al cielo.**

**Edward estaba en lo cierto, por supuesto. Jessica se sentaba en la fila de atrás cuando entré en clase de Trigonometría, casi botando fuera del asiento de pura agitación. Me senté a su lado con renuencia mientras me intentaba convencer a mí misma de que sería mejor zanjar el asunto lo antes posible.**

"En realidad le estás dando más tiempo para preguntarte cosas" rió Jasper. Bella le dedicó uun mohín mientras los otros reían.

— **¡Cuéntamelo todo! —me ordenó antes de que me sentara.**

Emily rió, ya se lo esperaba.

— **¿Qué quieres saber? —intenté salirme por la tangente.**

— **¿Qué ocurrió anoche?**

—**Me llevó a cenar y luego me trajo a casa.**

Ahora todos reían.

"Aún pienso que decirla que se callara era una buena idea, pero me gusta la tuya también" sonrió Rosalie.

**Me miró con una forzada expresión de escepticismo.**

— **¿—Cómo llegaste a casa tan pronto?**

—**Conduce como un loco —esperaba que oyera eso—. **

"Si lo hice" sonrió Edward.

**Fue aterrador.**

— **¿Fue como una cita? ¿—Le habías dicho que os reunierais allí?**

**No había pensado en eso.**

—**No... Me sorprendió mucho verle en Forks.**

**Contrajo los labios contrariada ante la manifiesta sinceridad de mi voz.**

"Pobrecita" rió Sue "necesitará una pala para sacarte información"

—**Pero él te ha recogido hoy para traerte a clase... —me sondeó.**

—**Sí, eso también ha sido una sorpresa. Se dio cuenta de que la noche pasada no tenía la cazadora —le expliqué.**

—**Así que... ¿vais a salir otra vez?**

—**Se ofreció a llevarme a Seattle el sábado, ya que cree que mi coche no es demasiado fiable. ¿Eso cuenta?**

—**Sí —asintió.**

—**Bueno, entonces, sí.**

—**V—a—y—a —magnificó la palabra hasta hacerla de cuatro sílabas—. Edward Cullen.**

—**Lo sé —admití. «Vaya» ni siquiera se acercaba.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza. A veces de verdad que no podía entender a las mujeres.

Muchos de los chicos mostraban la misma expresión. Las chicas solo reían.

— **¡Aguarda! —alzó las manos con las palmas hacia mí como si estuviera deteniendo el tráfico—. ¿Te ha besado?**

—**No —farfullé—. No es de ésos.**

**Pareció decepcionada, y estoy segura de que yo también.**

— **¿Crees que el sábado...? —alzó las cejas.**

—**Lo dudo, de verdad.**

**Oculté muy mal el descontento de mi voz.**

— **¿Sobre qué hablasteis? —me susurró, presionándome en busca de más información. La clase había comenzado, pero el señor Varner no prestaba demasiada atención y no éramos las únicas que seguíamos hablando.**

—**No sé, Jess, de un montón de cosas —le respondí en susurros—. Hablamos un poco del trabajo de Literatura.**

**Muy, muy poco, creo que él lo mencionó de pasada.**

"¿Lo hizo?" preguntó Emily perdida en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera recordaba eso.

"Hubo algo de eso" murmuró Alice.

—**Por favor, Bella —imploró—. Dame algunos detalles.**

"Desesperada" rio Jacob, negando con la cabeza.

—**Bueno... De acuerdo. Tengo uno. Deberías haber visto a la camarera flirteando con él. Fue una pasada, pero él no le prestó ninguna atención.**

**A ver qué puede hacer Edward con eso.**

—**Eso es buena señal —asintió—. ¿Era guapa?**

—**Mucho, y probablemente tendría diecinueve o veinte años.**

—**Mejor aún. Debes de gustarle.**

—**Eso creo, pero resulta difícil de saber —suspirando, añadí en beneficio de Edward—. Es siempre tan críptico...**

—**No sé cómo has tenido suficiente valor para estar a solas con él —musitó.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Me sorprendí, pero ella no comprendió mi reacción.**

"Porque es un vampiro tenebrosos, ¡da!" dijo Jacob como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Están diciendo que me tienes miedo?" preguntó Edward con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

La expresión en la cara de Jacob era incomparable. "¡NO, por supuesto que no!" exclamó él indignado. "pero sé como le darías miedo a una pobre indefensa adolescente humana"

"Pero yo doy más miedo" dijo Emmett orgulloso de si mismo.

—**Intimida tanto... Yo no sabría qué decirle.**

**Hizo una mueca, probablemente al recordar esta mañana o la pasada noche, cuando él empleó la aplastante fuerza de sus ojos sobre ella.**

"Pobre Jessica" rio Esme suavemente. "No debes deslumbrar a las chicas de esa manera, no es de buena educación" bromeó a Edward.

Edward rio "trataré de no volverlo a hacer mamá" prometo él.

—**Cometo algunas incoherencias cuando estoy cerca de él —admití.**

—**Oh, bueno. Es increíblemente guapo.**

**Jessica se encogió de hombros, como si eso excusara cualquier fallo, lo cual, en su opinión, probablemente fuera así.**

"Por supuesto"

—**El es mucho más que eso.**

— **¿De verdad? ¿Como qué?**

**Quise haberlo dejado correr casi tanto como esperaba que se lo tomara a broma cuando se enterara.**

"Por cierta razón, lo dudo mucho" sonrió Seth, atisbando la expresión de Edward.

—**No te lo puedo explicar ahora, pero es incluso más increíble detrás del rostro.**

**El vampiro que quería ser bueno, que corría a salvar vidas, ya que así no sería un monstruo... Miré hacia la parte delantera de la clase.**

— **¿Es eso posible?—dijo entre risitas.**

"¡Si, si lo es!" dijo Bella al libro, tratando de ignorar las risillas que causó esto.

**La ignoré, intentando aparentar que prestaba atención al señor Varner.**

—**Entonces, ¿te gusta?**

**No se iba a dar por vencida.**

—**Sí —respondí de forma cortante.**

—**Me refiero a que si te gusta de verdad —me apremió.**

Todos los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—**Sí —dije de nuevo, sonrojándome.**

**Esperaba que ese detalle no se registrara en los pensamientos de Jessica. Las respuestas monosilábicas le iban a tener que bastar.**

— **¿Cuánto te gusta?**

—**Demasiado —le repliqué en un susurro—, más de lo que yo le gusto a él, pero no veo la forma de evitarlo.**

**Solté un suspiro. Un sonrojo enmascaró el siguiente. **

Edward sacudió la cabeza tristemente "Bella"

"Ya lo sé" murmuró Bella, retirando su escudo. _Lo sé._

**Entonces, por fortuna, el señor Varner le hizo a Jessica una pregunta.**

**No tuvo oportunidad de continuar con el tema durante la clase y en cuanto sonó el timbre inicié una maniobra de evasión.**

—**En Lengua, Mike me ha preguntado si me habías dicho algo sobre la noche del lunes —le dije.**

Jasper rió.

"Bueno, ya sabes defensa es la mejor ofensa" sonrió Bella.

"Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando" admitió Jasper.

Bella rió "lo supuse"

Charlie miró a ambos confundido "¿demasiado estilo militar?" preguntó él.

"No tienes ni idea" murmuró Edward.

— **¡Estás de guasa! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?! —exclamó con voz entrecortada, desviada por completo su atención del asunto.**

— **¡Dime exactamente qué dijo y cuál fue tu respuesta palabra por palabra!**

Sam rio "Parece algo de lo que debemos aprender. Especialmente cuando la gente piensa cosas inadecuadas en los momentos inadecuados"

Charlie trató de esconder su mueca. De verdad esperaba que estuviesen hablando acerca de Edward. Una persona que pudiese leer mentes era suficientemente malo.

**Nos pasamos el resto del camino diseccionando la estructura de las frases y la mayor parte de la clase de español con una minuciosa descripción de las expresiones faciales de Mike. No hubiera estirado tanto el tema de no ser porque me preocupaba convertirme de nuevo en el tema de la conversación.**

**Entonces sonó el timbre del almuerzo. El hecho de que me levantara de un salto de la silla y guardase precipitadamente los libros en la mochila con expresión animada, debió de suponer un indicio claro para Jessica, que comentó:**

—**Hoy no te vas a sentar con nosotros, ¿verdad?**

—**Creo que no.**

**No estaba segura de que no fuera a desaparecer inoportunamente otra vez. Pero Edward me esperaba a la salida de nuestra clase de Español, apoyado contra la pared; se parecía a un dios heleno más de lo que nadie debería tener derecho. Jessica nos dirigió una mirada, puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó.**

"Son momentos como estos en los que extraño a Jessica" suspiró ella. "Ella entendí indirectas, al contrario de mi queridísima hermana" dijo mirando Alice con falso reproche mientras ella le devolvía una mirada inocente acompañada de un puchero que hizo que Bella suspirara.

—**Te veo luego, Bella —se despidió, con una voz llena de implicaciones. Tal vez debería desconectar el timbre del teléfono.**

—**Hola —dijo Edward con voz divertida e irritada al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que había estado escuchando.**

—**Hola.**

**No se me ocurrió nada más que decir y él no habló —a la espera del momento adecuado, presumí—, por lo que el trayecto a la cafetería fue un paseo en silencio. El entrar con Edward en el abigarrado flujo de gente a la hora del almuerzo se pareció mucho a mi primer día: todos me miraban.**

**Encabezó el camino hacia la cola, aún sin despegar los labios, a pesar de que sus ojos me miraban cada pocos segundos con expresión especulativa. Me parecía que la irritación iba venciendo a la diversión como emoción predominante en su rostro. Inquieta, jugueteé con la cremallera de la cazadora.**

"¿Qué te irritó tanto?" preguntó Charlie aunque él ya tenía una idea.

"Ella pensó que me amaba más que yo la amaba" dijo él simplemente "como si fuera humanamente posible.

**Se dirigió al mostrador y llenó de comida una bandeja.**

— **¿Qué haces? —objeté—. ¿No irás a llevarte todo eso para mí?**

**Negó con la cabeza y se adelantó para pagar la comida.**

—**La mitad es para mí, por supuesto.**

**Enarqué una ceja.**

**Me condujo al mismo lugar en el que nos habíamos sentado la vez anterior. En el extremo opuesto de la larga mesa, un grupo de chicos del último curso nos miraron anonadados cuando nos sentamos uno frente a otro. Edward parecía ajeno a este hecho.**

—**Toma lo que quieras —dijo, empujando la bandeja hacia mí.**

—**Siento curiosidad —comenté mientras elegía una manzana y la hacía girar entre las manos—, ¿qué harías si alguien te desafiara a comer?**

—**Tú siempre sientes curiosidad.**

**Hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. Me observó fijamente, atrapando mi mirada, mientras alzaba un pedazo de pizza de la bandeja, se la metía en la boca de una sola vez, la masticaba rápidamente y se la tragaba. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.**

Todos los vampiros gimieron.

"No era una sugerencia tonto" dijo Alice exasperada.

"Ya lo se" dijo Edward haciendo una mueca, aunque sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Alice sacudió la cabeza "como alguien puede tocar esas cosa, me lo he preguntado todo el tiempo"

"Hubo un tiempo en el que no podías sobrevivir sin ello" indicó Sam. ¿No era hipócrita criticar a la comida cunado en algún momento lo habías disfrutado?"

"Así me dicen" musitó la menudo vampiro "aún dudo su veracidad"

Sam la miró confundido, pero decidió no presionar más el tema.

—**Si alguien te desafía a tragar tierra, puedes, ¿verdad? —preguntó con condescendencia.**

**Arrugué la nariz.**

—**Una vez lo hice... en una apuesta —admití—. No fue tan malo.**

Emmett hizo una mueca haciendo que todos los vampiros se echaran a reír. Los otros los miraron confundidos.

"Edward y yo lo retamos a que se coma toda la cajita feliz una vez, en medio de mucha gente parta que no se pueda quejar" explicó Jasper sonriendo ante la memoria "buenos tiempos"

"Lo dice el que se tuvo que vestir de Madona y coquetear con todos los borrachos que encontrara en La Vegas durante el periodo de tres horas" dijo Emmett en respuesta.

"Bueno eso no es nada en comparació con lo que tuvo que hacer Edward, les doy dos palabras clave: club nocturno y canguros"

"Al menos yo no terminé en la cárcel"

"¡Yo tampoco! Solo fue una pequeña confusión…"

Los tres parecían haber olvidado al resto de personas en el cuarto, mientras recordaban aquellas anécdotas, unas más locas que las otras. Los humanos y hombre lobo se les quedaron mirando como nunca jamás lo habían hecho.

"¡Bueno! Tenemos que terminar un libro aquí" les recordó Esme.

**Se echó a reír.**

—**Supongo que no me sorprende.**

**Algo por encima de mi hombro pareció atraer su atención.**

—**Jessica está analizando todo lo que hago. Luego, lo montará y desmontará para ti.**

**Empujó hacia mí el resto de la pizza. La mención de Jessica devolvió a su semblante una parte de su antigua irritación. Dejé la manzana y mordí la pizza, apartando la vista, ya que sabía que Edward estaba a punto de comenzar.**

— **¿De modo que la camarera era guapa? —preguntó de forma casual.**

— **¿De verdad que no te diste cuenta?**

—**No. No prestaba atención. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

—**Pobre chica.**

Todas las chicas rieron.

**Ahora podía permitirme ser generosa.**

—**Algo de lo que le has dicho a Jessica..., bueno..., me molesta.**

**Se negó a que le distrajera y habló con voz ronca mientras me miraba con ojos de preocupación a través de sus largas pestañas.**

—**No me sorprende que oyeras algo que te disgustara. Ya sabes lo que se dice de los cotillas —le recordé.**

"Díselo, hermanita"

—**Te previne de que estaría a la escucha.**

—**Y yo de que tú no querrías saber todo lo que pienso.**

—**Lo hiciste —concedió, todavía con voz ronca—, aunque no tienes razón exactamente. Quiero saber todo lo que piensas... Todo. Sólo que desearía que no pensaras algunas cosas.**

**Fruncí el ceño.**

—**Esa es una distinción importante.**

—**Pero, en realidad, ése no es el tema por ahora.**

—**Entonces, ¿cuál es?**

**En ese momento, nos inclinábamos el uno hacia el otro sobre la mesa. Su barbilla descansaba sobre las alargadas manos blancas; me incliné hacia delante apoyada en el hueco de mi mano. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma que estábamos en un comedor abarrotado, probablemente con muchos ojos curiosos fijos en nosotros. Resultaba demasiado fácil dejarse envolver por nuestra propia burbuja privada, pequeña y tensa.**

— **¿De verdad crees que te interesas por mí más que yo por ti? —murmuró, inclinándose más cerca mientras hablaba traspasándome con sus relucientes ojos negros.**

**Intenté acordarme de respirar. Tuve que desviar la mirada para recuperarme.**

—**Lo has vuelto a hacer —murmuré.**

**Abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

— **¿El qué?**

—**Aturdirme —confesé. Intenté concentrarme cuando volví a mirarlo.**

Todos rieron.

"Esa es la razón por la cual ninguno de ustedes es capaz de ganar en un argumento contra el otro" rió Emmett "y yo que estaba pensando en otras cosa que los distraían…"

"Cállate. ¡AHORA!" AMENAZÓ Edward. Luego dándose cuenta de la forma en la que el resto lo miraba, añadió "sus pensamientos" Él suspiró, frotando sus cienes.

—**Ah —frunció el ceño.**

—**No es culpa tuya —suspiré—. No lo puedes evitar.**

— **¿Vas a responderme a la pregunta?**

—**Si.**

— **¿Sí me vas a responder o sí lo piensas de verdad?**

**Se irritó de nuevo.**

—**Sí, lo pienso de verdad.**

**Fijé los ojos en la mesa, recorriendo la superficie de falso veteado. El silencio se prolongó.**

**Con obstinación, me negué a ser la primera en romperlo, luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra la tentación de atisbar su expresión.**

—**Te equivocas —dijo al fin con suave voz aterciopelada. Alcé la mirada y vi que sus ojos eran amables.**

—**Eso no lo puedes saber —discrepé en un cuchicheo. Negué con la cabeza en señal de duda; aunque mi corazón se agitó al oír esas palabras, pero no las quise creer con tanta facilidad.**

— **¿Qué te hace pensarlo?**

**Sus ojos de topacio líquido eran penetrantes, se suponía que intentaban, sin éxito, obtener directamente la verdad de mi mente.**

Emmett resopló "¿En serio están discutiendo quien quiere al otro más?"

"Bueno… mas o menos… si" sonrió Bella.

**Le devolví la mirada al tiempo que me esforzaba por pensar con claridad, a pesar de su rostro, para hallar alguna forma de explicarme. Mientras buscaba las palabras, le vi impacientarse. Empezó a fruncir el ceño, frustrado por mi silencio. Quité la mano de mi cuello y alcé un dedo.**

—**Déjame pensar —insistí.**

**Su expresión se suavizó, ahora satisfecho de que estuviera pensando una respuesta. Dejé caer la mano en la mesa y moví la mano izquierda para juntar ambas. Las contemplé mientras entrelazaba y liberaba los dedos hasta que al final hablé:**

—**Bueno, dejando a un lado lo obvio, en algunas ocasiones... —vacilé—. No estoy segura, yo no puedo leer mentes, pero algunas veces parece que intentas despedirte cuando estás diciendo otra cosa.**

**No supe resumir mejor la sensación de angustia que a veces me provocaban sus palabras.**

Esme suspiró.

—**Muy perceptiva —susurró. Y mi angustia surgió de nuevo cuando confirmó mis temores—, aunque por eso es por lo que te equivocas —comenzó a explicar, pero entonces entrecerró los ojos—. ¿A qué te refieres con «lo obvio»?**

—**Bueno, mírame —dije, algo innecesario puesto que ya lo estaba haciendo—. Soy absolutamente normal; bueno, salvo por todas las situaciones en que la muerte me ha pasado rozando y por ser una inútil de puro torpe. Y mírate a ti.**

**Lo señalé con un gesto de la mano, a él y su asombrosa perfección. **

Todos pusieron sus ojos en blanco.

**La frente de Edward se crispó de rabia durante un momento para suavizarse luego, cuando su mirada adoptó un brillo de comprensión.**

—**Nadie se ve a sí mismo con claridad, ya sabes. Voy a admitir que has dado en el clavo con los defectos —se rió entre dientes de forma sombría—, pero no has oído lo que pensaban todos los chicos de esta escuela el día de tu llegada.**

"Y créeme que no lo quieres saber" gruñó Edward. Charlie gruñó enojado"

—**No me lo creo... —murmuré para mí y parpadeé, atónita.**

—**Confía en mí por esta vez, eres lo opuesto a lo normal.**

**Mi vergüenza fue mucho más intensa que el placer ante la mirada procedente de sus ojos mientras pronunciaba esas palabras. Le recordé mi argumento original rápidamente:**

—**Pero yo no estoy diciendo adiós —puntualicé.**

— **¿No lo ves? Eso demuestra que tengo razón. Soy quien más se preocupa, porque si he de hacerlo, si dejarlo es lo correcto —enfatizó mientras sacudía la cabeza, como si luchara contra esa idea—, sufriré para evitar que resultes herida, para mantenerte a salvo.**

Sam se estremeció, pensando en el tiempo en el que trató de apartarse de Emily y pensando cuanto le dolía. Pensó también en el momento en el que encontró a Bella en el bosque y cuan dolida se veía. ¿Qué había de Edward? ¿De verdad trató de mantenerla a salvo? Y si lo hizo, ¿cuánto le dolió a él?

**Le miré fijamente.**

— **¿Acaso piensas que yo no haría lo mismo?**

—**Nunca vas a tener que efectuar la elección.**

**Su impredecible estado de ánimo volvió a cambiar bruscamente y una sonrisa traviesa e irresistible le cambió las facciones.**

—**Por supuesto, mantenerte a salvo se empieza a parecer a un trabajo a tiempo completo que requiere de mi constante presencia.**

_Si… si tan solo te hubiese acordado de eso_, pensó Bella, inmensamente agradecida de que Edward no pueda leer su mente.

—**Nadie me ha intentado matar hoy —le recordé, agradecida por abordar un tema más liviano.**

"¿Más liviano?" repitió Charlie incrédulo. ¿El tema de la posible muerte de su bebe era tema liviano?

"Más liviano que el anterior" murmuró Bella, sin saber como expresarlo sin hacer que Edward se sienta culpable.

Charlie ladeó la cabeza. Él no tenía una respuesta para eso.

**No quería que hablara más de despedidas. Si tenía que hacerlo, me suponía capaz de ponerme en peligro a propósito para retenerlo cerca de mí. Desterré ese pensamiento antes de que sus rápidos ojos lo leyeran en mi cara. Esa idea me metería en un buen lío.**

"No lo dudes" gruñó Charlie, una expresión incrédula nublando su rostro. Edward asintió vehementemente.

—**Aún —agregó.**

—**Aún —admití. Se lo hubiera discutido, pero ahora quería que estuviera a la espera de desastres.**

—**Tengo otra pregunta para ti —dijo con rostro todavía despreocupado.**

—**Dispara.**

— **¿Tienes que ir a Seattle este sábado de verdad o es sólo una excusa para no tener que dar una negativa a tus admiradores?**

**Hice una mueca ante ese recuerdo.**

—**Todavía no te he perdonado por el asunto de Tyler, ya sabes —le previne—. Es culpa tuya que se haya engañado hasta creer que le voy a acompañar al baile de gala.**

"Pero fue lo más gracioso" dijo Edward haciendo un puchero. Bella rió. Pensándolo bien, ya no le parecía tan embarazoso como antes. Aunque aún no era de sus agrado.

—**Oh, hubiera encontrado la ocasión para pedírtelo sin mi ayuda. En realidad, sólo quería ver tu cara —se rió entre dientes. Me hubiera enfadado si su risa no hubiera sido tan fascinante. Sin dejar de hacerlo, me preguntó—: Si te lo hubiera pedido, ¿me hubieras rechazado?**

"Buena pregunta" rió Charlie. Charlie sabía más que nadie por que a Bella no le gustaban los bailes, pero si Edward le hubiese preguntado…

—**Probablemente, no —admití—, pero lo hubiera cancelado después, alegando una enfermedad o un tobillo torcido.**

**Se quedó extrañado.**

— **¿Por qué?**

**Moví la cabeza con tristeza.**

—**Supongo que nunca me has visto en gimnasia, pero creía que tú lo entenderías.**

"Ahora le diste una idea" rió Carlisle para sí.

"Ya lo sé" musitó Bella "¿En qué estaba pensado?"

— **¿Te refieres al hecho de que eres incapaz de caminar por una superficie plana y estable sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar?**

—**Obviamente.**

—**Eso no sería un problema —estaba muy seguro—. Todo depende de quién te lleve al bailar —vio que estaba a punto de protestar y me cortó—. Pero aún no me has contestado... ¿Estás decidida a ir a Seattle o te importaría que fuéramos a un lugar diferente?**

**En cuanto utilizó el plural, no me preocupé de nada más.**

Todos rieron en entre dientes, y Bella justo en el momento en que abría su boca para protestar se paralizó.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Edward tan bajo solo para que Bella oyera.

En vez de responder, Bella retiró su escudo. ¿Fue la primera vez que fuimos al prado, verdad? Edward asintió discretamente.

Bella buscó entre sus memorias borrosas, el día en el que fueron al prado. Estando uno al lado del otro, tocándose. Su primer beso… sus memorias de eso eran increíblemente claras.

Loso ojos de Edward se abrieron. ¡Oh!

No podremos retenerlos, se quejó Bella.

—**Estoy abierta a sugerencias —concedí—, pero he de pedirte un favor.**

**Me miró con precaución, como hacía siempre que formulaba una pregunta abierta.**

— **¿Cuál?**

— **¿Puedo conducir?**

Edward gruñó.

**Frunció el ceño.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Bueno, sobre todo porque cuando le dije a Charlie que me iba a Seattle, me preguntó concretamente si viajaba sola, como así era en ese momento. Probablemente, no le mentiría si me lo volviera a preguntar, pero dudo que lo haga de nuevo, y dejar el coche enfrente de la casa sólo sacaría el tema a colación de forma innecesaria. Y además, porque tu manera de conducir me asusta.**

**Puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**De todas las cosas por las que te tendría que asustar, a ti te preocupa mi conducción —movió la cabeza con desagrado, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio—. ¿No le quieres decir a tu padre que vas a pasar el día conmigo?**

**En su pregunta había un trasfondo que no comprendí.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. Entendía el hecho de que Bella no le diga nada acerca d4e vampiros pero no entendía por que no le decía que pasaría el día con él. ¿No confiaba en él? Suspiró. A pesar de que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ser un buen padre, no era Reneé. Bella no tenía tanta confianza en él como en ella.

Notó que Edward le susurraba algo a Bella en el oído, haciendo que ésta lo mire.

"No es como si no quería contártelo, papa. Pero el haberlo hecho hubiese causado muchas preguntas que en el momento no quería responder. No quería mentirte" Sus ojos se veían oscuros, rogando su comprensión.

Charlie suspiró "Lo sé Bells. No estoy enfadado contigo. Además" agregó él con un brillo en sus ojos "ahora tendré todos los detalles sucio"

Bella gruñó horrorizada. ¡Papá!

—**Con Charlie, menos es siempre más —en eso me mostré firme—. De todos modos, ¿adonde vamos a ir?**

—**Va a hacer buen tiempo, por lo que estaré fuera de la atención pública y podrás estar conmigo si así lo quieres.**

**Otra vez me dejaba la alternativa de elegir.**

— **¿Y me enseñarás a qué te referías con lo del sol? —pregunté, entusiasmada por la idea de desentrañar otra de las incógnitas.**

—**Sí —sonrió y se tomó un tiempo—. Pero si no quieres estar a solas conmigo, seguiría prefiriendo que no fueras a Seattle tú sola. Me estremezco al pensar con qué problemas te podrías encontrar en una ciudad de ese tamaño.**

Algunas personas rieron ante eso, pero su risa era forzada, ya que aún recordaban los neófitos de Seattle.

**Me ofendí.**

—**Sólo en población, Phoenix es tres veces mayor que Seattle. En tamaño físico...**

—**Pero al parecer —me interrumpió— en Phoenix no te había llegado la hora, por lo que preferiría que permanecieras cerca de mí.**

**Sus ojos adquirieron de nuevo ese toque de desleal seducción. No conseguí debatir ni con la vista ni con los argumentos lo que, de todos modos, era un punto discutible.**

—**No me importa estar a solas contigo cuando suceda.**

—**Lo sé —suspiró con gesto inquietante—. Pero se lo deberías contar a Charlie.**

"¿Eso pensabas?" preguntó Billy, mirando a Edward.

Éste se rehusaba a encontrar sus ojos "ya entenderás por que´" murmuró avergonzado.

— **¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer eso?**

**Sus ojos relampaguearon con súbita fiereza.**

—**Para darme algún pequeño incentivo para que te traiga de vuelta.**

"¡Oh!" musitó Billy, aunque le costó mucho no mirar mal a Edward. Muchas personas fruncieron el ceño.

**Tragué saliva, pero, después de pensármelo un momento, estuve segura:**

—**Creo que me arriesgaré.**

**Resopló con enojo y desvió la mirada.**

—**Hablemos de cualquier otra cosa —sugerí.**

— **¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó, todavía sorprendido.**

**Miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie nos podía oír. Mientras paseaba la mirada por el comedor, observé los ojos de la hermana de Edward, Alice, que me miraba fijamente, **

Edward se tensó un poco recordadnos la visión de Alice.

**mientras que el resto le miraba a él. **

"Por si acaso, ¿Edward te dijo que se OLVIDÓ de contarnos que sabías lo de nosotros?" rió Jasper para desviar la atención de la incomodidad de su hermano.

Bella se echó a reír "¿En serio?" preguntó.

"En realidad no me olvidé, solo quería asegurarme de que cuando se enteren hayan suficientes personas para que no me hagan pedazos. O que lastimen a mi carro" se estremeció.

**Desvié la mirada rápidamente, miré a Edward, y le pregunté lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.**

— **¿Por qué te fuiste a ese lugar, Gota Rocas, el último fin de semana? ¿Para cazar? Charlie dijo que no era un buen lugar para ir de acampada a causa de los osos.**

**Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera pasando por alto lo evidente.**

"Porque lo estabas haciendo" rió Seth "vamos Bella, se supone que eres inteligente"

— **¿Osos? —pregunté entonces de forma entrecortada; él esbozó una sonrisa burlona—. Ya sabes, no estamos en temporada de osos —añadí con severidad para ocultar mi sorpresa.**

—**Si lees con cuidado, verás que las leyes recogen sólo la caza con armas—me informó.**

**Me contempló con regocijo mientras lo asimilaba lentamente.**

"Raramente te sorprendía algo… quería disfrutar el momento" rió Edward. Bella le hizo una mueca.

— **¿Osos? —repetí con dificultad.**

—**El favorito de Emmett es el oso pardo —dijo a la ligera, pero sus ojos escrutaban mi reacción. Intenté recobrar la compostura.**

Charlie miró a Emmett sin poder creerlo, mirando su enorme figura. "¿Osos pardos?"

Emmett sonrió "Es divertido pelear con los oso pardos"

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco "¿Fue eso lo que buscabas la primera vez?"

"Esto… eso no fue exactamente lo que yo planeaba" admitió él.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sam precavidamente.

"Ya verás" dijo Edward.

— **¡Humm! —musité mientras tomaba otra porción de pizza como pretexto para bajar los ojos. La mastiqué muy despacio, y luego bebí un largo trago de refresco sin alzar la mirada.**

—**Bueno —dije después de un rato, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, ansiosos.**

— **¿Cuál es tu favorito?**

"¿En serio están hablando de eso?" rió Jacob "es como si preguntaras cuál es su pizza favorita"

"Obviamente la fresca" espetó Bella "extremadamente fresca"

**Enarcó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron con desaprobación.**

—**El puma.**

—**Ah —comenté con un tono de amable desinterés mientras volvía a tomar CocaCola.**

Jacob rió de nuevo, pero sabía que era mejor mantenerse callado.

Renesmee sonrió "a mi también me gusta"

Charlie casi se infarta, se quedó mirando a su nieta de aparentes ocho años.

"Renesmee" reprochó Bella mirando con preocupación a su padre "hemos hablado de eso suficiente"

Nessie parecía confundida "pero pensé que el abuelito iba a saberlo todo ahora"

Bella asintió, luego añadió en un tono más bajo para que los humanos no la escucharan "lo sabrá, pero es demasiado de un solo golpe, hay que hacerlo de a poco"

Nessie le sonrió a su madre, para mostrar que entendía, luego se giró hacia Charlie "perdona que te hay asustado, abuelito" Charlie asintió, aún débil, y cogió a Nessie en su regazo, sutilmente buscando algún rasguño. Para su gran alivio, no encontró ninguno.

—**Por supuesto —dijo imitando mi tono—, debemos tener cuidado para no causar un impacto medioambiental desfavorable con una caza imprudente. Intentamos concentrarnos en zonas con superpoblación de depredadores... Y nos alejamos tanto como sea necesario. Aquí siempre hay ciervos y alces —sonrió con socarronería—. Nos servirían, pero ¿qué diversión puede haber en eso?**

Billy parecía sorprendido. Nunca hubiese pensado que las sanguijuelas se preocuparan por tales cosas.

—**Claro, qué diversión —murmuré mientras daba otro mordisco a la pizza.**

—**El comienzo de la primavera es la estación favorita de Emmett para cazar al oso —sonrió como si recordara alguna broma—. Acaban de salir de la hibernación y se muestran mucho más irritables.**

"¿qué fue eso?" preguntó Bella, aunque tenía una buena idea.

"Exactamente lo que crees que es" sonrió Edward, mientras veía la irritación en la cara de los hombre lobo y humanos. "Aún después de tantos años…" añadió el sin dejar de sonreír para aumentar la curiosidad de los otros.

—**No hay nada más divertido que un oso pardo irritado —admití, asintiendo.**

"Sabía que había una razón por la que me caías bien" sonrió Emmett revolviendo el cabello de Bella.

Bella sonrió.

**Se rió con disimulo y movió la cabeza.**

—**Dime lo que realmente estás pensando, por favor.**

—**Me lo intento imaginar, pero no puedo —admití—. ¿Cómo cazáis un oso sin armas?**

—**Oh, las tenemos —exhibió sus relucientes dientes con una sonrisa breve y amenazadora. Luché para reprimir un escalofrío que me delatara—, sólo que no de la clase que se contempló al legislar las leyes de caza. Si has visto atacar a un oso en la televisión, tendrías que poder visualizar cómo caza Emmett.**

Charlie resopló. A pesar de lo horrendo que sonaba, no podía evitar un imagen graciosa en su mente.

**No pude evitar el siguiente escalofrío que bajó por mi espalda. Miré a hurtadillas a Emmett, al otro extremo de la cafetería, agradecida de que no estuviera mirando en mi dirección. De alguna manera, los prominentes músculos que envolvían sus brazos y su torso ahora resultaban más amenazantes.**

**Edward siguió la dirección de mi mirada y soltó una suave risa.**

**Le miré, enervada.**

— **¿También tú te pareces a un oso? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.**

—**Más al puma, o eso me han dicho —respondió a la ligera—. Tal vez nuestras preferencias sean significativas.**

Eso sonó mucho más tenebroso, pensó Charlie. Luego recordó que Edward podía leer su mente y le lanzó una mirada internamente amenazándolo para que no riera.

**Intenté sonreír.**

—**Tal vez —repetí, pero tenía la mente rebosante de imágenes contrapuestas que no conseguía unir—, ¿es algo que podría llegar a ver?**

"Absolutamente no" dijo Carlisle gravemente.

"Lo sé" se estremeció Bella. Solo la idea de alguien a quien amaba estando tan cerca a ella mientras se sentía tan fuera de control…

Lo mismo les pasó a los hombre lobo, sabiendo como se siente cuando el instinto toma el control.

— **¡Absolutamente no!**

**Su cara se tornó aún más lívida de lo habitual y de repente su mirada era furiosa. Me eché hacia atrás, sorprendida —y asustada, aunque jamás lo admitiría— por su reacción. El hizo lo mismo y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.**

— **¿Demasiado aterrador para mí? —le pregunté cuando recuperé el control de mi voz.**

—**Si fuera eso, te sacaría fuera esta noche —dijo con voz tajante—. Necesitas una saludable dosis de miedo. Nada te podría sentar mejor.**

Esme fulminó con la mirada a Edward " podrías haber sido más ambla, sé que la idea es aterradora, pero no había motivo para descargarse con Bella"

Edward suspiró "lo sé"

—**Entonces, ¿por qué? —le insté, ignorando su expresión enojada.**

**Me miró fijamente durante más de un minuto y al final dijo:**

—**Más tarde —se incorporó ágilmente—. **

**Vamos a llegar con retraso.**

**Miré a mí alrededor, sorprendida de ver que tenía razón: la cafetería estaba casi vacía.**

**Cuando estaba a su lado, el tiempo y el espacio se desdibujaban de tal manera que perdía la noción de ambos. Me incorporé de un salto mientras recogía la mochila, colgada del respaldo de la silla.**

—**En tal caso, más tarde —admití.**

No lo iba a olvidar.

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso es todo" dijo Esme "¿quién quiere leer ahora?" miró entre humanos y hombre lobo, la mayoría no había leído aún. Se miraban los unos a los toros con vacilación.

"Yo lo haré" ofreció Sue. Esme le pasó el libro, sonriendo.

**N/A2: eso es todo amigos! Jaja **** buena semana para todos, deséenme suerte co n mi s exámenes esta semana por favor. Y lo más importante FELIZ CUMPL A MI! Es el domigo 23 y cumplo quince! Que les parece? Me desearán feliz cumple? Me encantaría eso (**** indirecta super directa) ese era el mensaje super importante jeje**

"**Summer has come and passed **

**The innocent can never last **

**wake me up when september ends **

**like my fathers come to pass **

**seven years has gone so fast **

**wake me up when september ends **

**here comes the rain again **

**falling from the stars **

**drenched in my pain again **

**becoming who we are **

**as my memory rests **

**but never forgets what I lost **

**wake me up when september ends"**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: a pesar de que las cosas están peores que nunca no pretendo dejar esta hitoria, perdón por el retraso, disfruten su cap (que me tomo mucho tiempo)**

**Es suficiente excusa si les digo que el libro por el que he esperado por un año acaba de salir y me ha consumido por completo? Se llama la marca de atenea de rick Riordan, les recomiendo sus series de "los héroes del olimpo"**

**Además la noche pasada iba a comenzar cuando comenzé a chatear con un chico y nos quedamos unas cunatas horas ya entrada la noche… jejeje sorry debilidad **

**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a direwolfy.**

**COMPLICACIONES**

**Todo el mundo nos miró cuando nos dirigimos juntos a nuestra mesa del laboratorio. Me di cuenta de que ya no orientaba la silla para sentarse todo lo lejos que le permitía la mesa. En lugar de eso, se sentaba bastante cerca de mí, nuestros brazos casi se tocaban.**

**El señor Banner — ¡qué hombre tan puntual!— entró a clase de espaldas llevando una gran mesa metálica de ruedas con un vídeo y un televisor tosco y anticuado. Una clase con película. El relajamiento de la atmósfera fue casi tangible.**

Bella casi se hecha a reír cuando recordó como fueron esos días. Sin embargo, su bueno humor se desvaneció cuando se imaginó todas las bromas que con ello traería.

"Esto será interesante" sonrió Jacob al ver la expresión de Bella.

**El profesor introdujo la cinta en el terco vídeo y se dirigió hacia la pared para apagar las luces.**

**Entonces, cuando el aula quedó a oscuras, adquirí conciencia plena de que Edward se sentaba a menos de tres centímetros de mí. **

Charlie hizo una mueca. Por su bien, Sue continuó leyendo pensando que era mejor sin interrupción.

**La inesperada electricidad que fluyó por mi cuerpo me dejó aturdida, sorprendida de que fuera posible estar más pendiente de él de lo que ya lo estaba. Estuve a punto de no poder controlar el loco impulso de extender la mano y tocarle, acariciar aquel rostro perfecto en medio de la oscuridad. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho con fuerza, con los puños crispados. Estaba perdiendo el juicio.**

Emmett alzaba sus cejas hacia Edward. Charlie se le quedó viendo a Sue quien decidió ignorarlo por completo. Y al resto de personas en la habitación.

**Comenzaron los créditos de inicio, que iluminaron la sala de forma simbólica. Por iniciativa propia, mis ojos se precipitaron sobre él. Sonreí tímidamente al comprender que su postura era idéntica a la mía, con los puños cerrados debajo de los brazos. Correspondió a mi sonrisa. De algún modo, sus ojos conseguían brillar incluso en la oscuridad. Desvié la mirada antes de que empezara a hiperventilar. Era absolutamente ridículo que me sintiera aturdida.**

Ahora todos se rían a la que debería ser una sonrojada Bella. Buenos, todos con excepción de Charlie, quien aún miraba enfurruñado a su esposa.

**La hora se me hizo eterna. No pude concentrarme en la película, ni siquiera supe de qué tema trataba. Intenté relajarme en vano, ya que la corriente eléctrica que parecía emanar de algún lugar de su cuerpo no cesaba nunca. De forma esporádica, me permitía alguna breve ojeada en su dirección, pero él tampoco parecía relajarse en ningún momento. El abrumador anhelo de tocarle también se negaba a desaparecer. Apreté los dedos contra las costillas hasta que me dolieron del esfuerzo.**

**Exhalé un suspiro de alivio cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces al final de la clase y estiré los brazos, flexionando los dedos agarrotados. A mi lado, Edward se rió entre dientes.**

—**Vaya, ha sido interesante —murmuró. Su voz tenía un toque siniestro y en sus ojos brillaba la cautela.**

"Que extraña selección de palabras" rió Billy sin acordarse por el momento a quien se refería.

—**Humm —fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder.**

"¿En serio Edward te dejo sin habla?" preguntó Emmett riéndose.

"Supongo que puedes decir eso" rió Bella.

— **¿Nos vamos? —preguntó mientras se levantaba ágilmente.**

**Casi gemí. Llegaba la hora de Educación física. Me alcé con cuidado, preocupada por la posibilidad de que esa nueva y extraña intensidad establecida entre nosotros hubiera afectado a mi sentido del equilibrio.**

"Eso me gustaría ver" rió Emmett frotando sus manos en anticipación. Bella gruñó, no recordaba que había sucedido ese día pero por la expresión de Edward no podía hacer algo de su agrado.

**Caminó silencioso a mi lado hasta la siguiente clase y se detuvo en la puerta. Me volví para despedirme. Me sorprendió la expresión desgarrada, casi dolorida, y terriblemente hermosa de su rostro, y el anhelo de tocarle se inflamó con la misma intensidad que antes. Enmudecí, mi despedida se quedó en la garganta.**

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" preguntó Bella en un tono tan bajo que solo Edward sería capaz de escuchar. Su cuerpo reposaba en su pecho, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

"Me preguntaba si podríamos estar de ese modo por más tiempo. Tener un momento a solas para nosotros, sin nadie más, sin interrupciones. Te veías tan frágil, tan efímera" le confesó el, "si tan solo me hubiese imaginado…"

**Vacilante y con el debate interior reflejado en los ojos, alzó la mano y recorrió rápidamente mi pómulo con las yemas de los dedos. Su piel estaba tan fría como de costumbre, pero su roce quemaba.**

**Se volvió sin decir nada y se alejó rápidamente a grandes pasos.**

**Entré en el gimnasio, mareada y tambaleándome un poco. **

Todos rieron.

"No fue la mejor combinación, ¿verdad?"

Bella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

**Me dejé ir hasta el vestuario, donde me cambié como en estado de trance, vagamente consciente de que había otras personas en torno a mí. No fui consciente del todo hasta que empuñé una raqueta. No pesaba mucho, pero la sentí insegura en mi mano. Vi a algunos chicos de clase mirarme a hurtadillas. El entrenador Clapp nos ordenó jugar por parejas.**

"Pobrecitos, no tienen ni idea de lo que les tocará. Literalmente"

Bella fulminó con la mirada a Jacob, aunque el hombre lobo podía ver la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

**Gracias a Dios, aún quedaban algunos rescoldos de caballerosidad en Mike, que acudió a mi lado.**

— **¿Quieres formar pareja conmigo?**

—**Gracias, Mike... —hice un gesto de disculpa—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, ya lo sabes.**

—**No—te preocupes, me mantendré lejos de tu camino —dijo con una amplia sonrisa.**

**Algunas veces, era muy fácil que Mike me gustara.**

Edward suspiró. Le hubiese gustado enojarse con Mike, pero él estaba siendo amable con Bella. Además, él ya había recibido su castigo, ese recuerdo si le hizo sonreír.

**La clase no transcurrió sin incidentes. No sé cómo, con el mismo golpe me las arreglé para dar a Mike en el hombro y golpearme la cabeza con la raqueta. **

"Quien se atreva a reírse será goleado con la misma raqueta y con más fuerza" amenazó Bella.

Todos los vampiros y la mayoría de los hombre lobo mantenían sus manos sobre sus bocas ignorando su mirada.

**Pasé el resto de la hora en el rincón de atrás de la pista, con la raqueta sujeta bien segura detrás de la espalda. A pesar de estar en desventaja por mi causa, Mike era muy bueno, y ganó él solo tres de los cuatro partidos. Gracias a él, conseguí un buen resultado inmerecido cuando el entrenador silbó dando por finalizada la clase.**

—**Así... —dijo cuando nos alejábamos de la pista.**

—**Así... ¿qué?**

"Tienes tres opciones pero solo necesitarás una"

—**Tú y Cullen, ¿en? —preguntó con tono de rebeldía. Mi anterior sentimiento de afecto se disipó.**

"En serio" murmuró Emily " no es de su incumbencia, ¿por qué se comporta como si tuviera derecho de decidir con quien sale o no?"

"Solo señala su opinión" indicó Billy " sin ofender, pero el estar al lado de vampiros hace a los humanos incómodos"

"Tal vez" discutió Emily "pero todos sabemos la verdadera razón por la que lo hace"

—**No es de tu incumbencia, Mike —le avisé mientras en mi fuero interno maldecía a Jessica, enviándola al infierno.**

—**No me gusta —musitó en cualquier caso.**

"Que bueno que no seas sub tutor" intervino Rosalie. Nadie tenía el derecho de hablarse a su hermana de esa manera, ni siquiera su esposo.

—**No tiene por qué —le repliqué bruscamente.**

—**Te mira como si... —me ignoró y prosiguió—: Te mira como si fueras algo comestible.**

Los hombre lobo resoplaron y los vampiros pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Supongo que podemos darle a Mickey algunos puntos por el intento" rio Seth.

**Contuve la histeria que amenazaba con estallar, pero a pesar de mis esfuerzos se me escapó una risita tonta. **

"No es algo de lo que te debas reír Bella" le dijo Charlie mientras fruncía el ceño. A pesar de la atracción obvia de Edward hacia Bella, aún estaba el asunto de su sangre.

"Nunca pensé que fuera gracioso" dijo Bella "solo irónico"

**Me miró ceñudo. Me despedí con la mano y huí al vestuario.**

**Me vestí a toda prisa. Un revoloteo más fuerte que el de las mariposas golpeteaba incansablemente las paredes de mi estómago al tiempo que mi discusión con Mike se convertía en un recuerdo lejano. Me preguntaba si Edward me estaría esperando o si me reuniría con él en su coche. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si su familia estaba ahí? Me invadió una oleada de pánico. ¿Sabían que lo sabía? ¿Se suponía que sabían que lo sabía, o no?**

"Hablando de melodrama" rió Jasper "en algún sentido tenías razón. Estábamos muy molestos, pero con Edward, no contigo"

**Salí del gimnasio en ese momento. Había decidido ir a pie hasta casa sin mirar siquiera al aparcamiento, pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias. Edward me esperaba, apoyado con indolencia contra la pared del gimnasio. Su arrebatador rostro estaba calmado. Sentí peculiar sensación de alivio mientras caminaba a su lado.**

—**Hola —musité mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa.**

—**Hola —me correspondió con otra deslumbrante—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en gimnasia?**

**Mi rostro se enfrió un poco.**

—**Bien —mentí.**

"No sirves para mentir" rió Edward. Bella trató de fulminarlo con la mirada, sin éxtio.

— **¿De verdad?**

**No estaba muy convencido. Desvió levemente la vista y miró por encima del hombro. Entrecerró los ojos. Miré hacia atrás para ver la espalda de Mike al alejarse.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —exigí saber.**

**Aún tenso, volvió a mirarme.**

—**Newton me saca de mis casillas.**

"¡Qué sorpresa!"

— **¿No habrás estado escuchando otra vez?**

**Me aterré. Todo atisbo de mi repentino buen humor se desvaneció.**

— **¿Cómo va esa cabeza? —preguntó con inocencia.**

Todos rieron.

"Si no te conociera, diría que mencionaste eso para irritarla" rió Seth.

— **¡Eres increíble!**

**Me di la vuelta y me alejé caminando con paso firme hacia el aparcamiento a pesar de que había descartado dirigirme hacia ese lugar.**

**Me dio alcance con facilidad.**

—**Fuiste tú quien mencionaste que nunca te había visto en clase de gimnasia. Eso despertó mi curiosidad.**

**No parecía arrepentido, de modo que le ignoré.**

Charlie sonrió "Que bien Bells"

Los otros lo miraron sorprendidos.

**Caminamos en silencio —un silencio lleno de vergüenza y furia por mi parte— hacia su coche, pero tuve que detenerme unos cuantos pasos después, ya que un gentío, todos chicos, lo rodeaban. Luego, me di cuenta de que no rodeaban al Volvo, sino al descapotable rojo de Rosalie con un inconfundible deseo en los ojos. Ninguno alzó la vista hacia Edward cuando se deslizó entre ellos para abrir la puerta. Me encaramé rápidamente al asiento del copiloto, pasando también inadvertida.**

—**Ostentoso —murmuró.**

— **¿Qué tipo de coche es?**

—**Un M3.**

La barbilla de Billy tocó el suelo.

"¿Lo puedo ver?" preguntó realmente emocionado.

"Si quieres" respondió Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros "Pero mantén alejado a Jacob, la vez pasada de verdad babeó sobre él"

—**No hablo jerga de Car and Driver.**

Todos los chicos (y la mayoría de las chicas) pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"No me miren así. Sé más ahora" murmuró Bella.

"Debí haberte enseñado más de ello" musitó Charlie. Su pequeña no era capaz de reconocer un M3 cunado estaba en frente de ella.

—**Es un BMW**

**Entornó los ojos sin mirarme mientras intentaba salir hacia atrás y no atropellar a ninguno de los fanáticos del automóvil.**

**Asentí. Había oído hablar del modelo.**

"Eso espero" musitó Rosalie "o habría tenido que desheredarte"

"Rosalie" advirtió Carlisle poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué? Solo bromeaba" dijo Rosalie "Pero igual…" sacudió la cabeza.

— **¿Sigues enfadada? —preguntó mientras maniobraba con cuidado para salir.**

—**Muchísimo.**

**Suspiró.**

— **¿Me perdonarás si te pido disculpas?**

—**Puede... si te disculpas de corazón —insistí—, y prometes no hacerlo otra vez.**

"De alguna manera dudo muchísimo que suceda" rió Jacob.

**Sus ojos brillaron con una repentina astucia.**

— **¿Qué te parece si me disculpo sinceramente y accedo a dejarte conducir el sábado? —me propuso como contraoferta.**

"Dale" dijo Jasper sonriendo "es lo máximo que le sacarás a Edward"

"Lo sé" rió Bella.

**Lo sopesé y decidí que probablemente era la mejor oferta que podría conseguir, por lo que la acepté:**

—**Hecho.**

—**Entonces, lamento haberte molestado —durante un prolongado periodo de tiempo, sus ojos relucieron con sinceridad, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco. Luego, se volvieron picaros—. A primera hora de la mañana del sábado estaré en el umbral de tu puerta.**

—**Humm... Que, sin explicación alguna, un Volvo se quede en la carretera no me va a ser de mucha ayuda con Charlie.**

Edward negó con la cabeza.

"Me ofendes Bella. Pareces que no me conocieras en absoluto"

"Bueno si no lo has notado, olvidaste el insignificante detalle de que eras un vampiro" indicó Bella. "Además yo era humana. Puede que suene raro, pero yo estaba acostumbrado a lo normal"

**Esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.**

—**No tengo intención de llevar el coche.**

— **¿Cómo...?**

—**No te preocupes —me cortó—. Estaré ahí sin coche.**

**Lo dejé correr. Tenía una pregunta más acuciante.**

— **¿Ya es «más tarde»? —pregunté de forma elocuente. **

"¿Qué?" preguntó Seth confundido, luego recordó la conversación previa "¡Oh!"

Charlie y el resto de los humanos también se veían curiosos. A diferencia de los lobos ellos no tenían idea alguna de como era el cazar, basarse más en los instintos hasta que dejas tu parte humana. No entendían la reacción de Edward por ello.

**El frunció el ceño.**

—**Supongo que sí.**

**Mantuve la expresión amable mientras esperaba.**

**Paró el motor del coche después de aparcarlo detrás del mío. Alcé la vista sorprendida: habíamos llegado a casa de Charlie, por supuesto. Resultaba más fácil montar con Edward si sólo le miraba a él hasta concluir el viaje. Cuando volví a levantar la vista, él me contemplaba, evaluándome con la mirada.**

—**Y aún quieres saber por qué no puedes verme cazar, ¿no? —parecía solemne, pero creí atisbar un rescoldo de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.**

—**Bueno —aclaré—, sobre todo me preguntaba el motivo de tu reacción.**

— **¿Te asusté?**

**Sí. Sin duda, estaba de buen humor.**

—**No —le mentí, pero no picó.**

"Bueno me asustaste un poco al reaccionar de esa manera" reprimió Bella.

"Lo siento" suspiró Edward.

—**Lamento haberte asustado —persistió con una leve sonrisa, pero entonces desapareció la evidencia de toda broma—. Fue sólo la simple idea de que estuvieras allí mientras cazábamos.**

**Se le tensó la mandíbula.**

— **¿Estaría mal?**

—**En grado sumo —respondió apretando los dientes.**

— **¿Por...?**

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Aún preguntas?" dijo el poniendo los ojos en blanco para esconder las verdaderas reacciones que en él había causado, pero no logó engañar a nadie.

"Hey, humana, ¿recuerdas?" le dijo Bella "No tenía ni idea de como era para ustedes"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Charlie, completamente confundido.

"Cazar" suspiró bella "Solo instintos, supongo que Edward lo explicará en breve"

**Respiró hondo y contempló a través del parabrisas las espesas nubes en movimiento que descendían hasta quedarse casi al alcance de la mano.**

—**Nos entregamos por completo a nuestros sentidos cuando cazamos —habló despacio, a regañadientes—, nos regimos menos por nuestras mentes. Domina sobre todo el sentido del olfato. Si estuvieras en cualquier lugar cercano cuando pierdo el control de esa manera... —sacudió la cabeza mientras se demoraba contemplando malhumorado las densas nubes.**

Billy sufrió con unos escalofríos. "entonces, ¿si hubiese un humano mientras cazan, les sería imposible parar?" preguntó en un tono más agresivo al que hubiese usado, pero el necesitaba conocer la verdad.

"No necesariamente imposible" aclaró Carlisle "peor definitivamente difícil. Depende de la situación, sin duda, y del vampiro involucrado" él sonrió a Bella, demasiado rápido para ser notado por los humanos. "Somos muy cuidadosos, evitamos esas situaciones, sin duda la ayuda de Alice es de vital importancia, el riesgo es mínimo"

Charlie estaba confundido por sus palabras, pero decidió olvidarlo.

**Mantuve mi expresión firmemente controlada mientras esperaba que sus ojos me mirasen para evaluar la reacción subsiguiente. Mi rostro no reveló nada.**

**Pero nuestros ojos se encontraron y el silencio se hizo más profundo... y todo cambió. Descargas de la electricidad que había sentido aquella tarde comenzaron a cargar el ambiente mientras Edward contemplaba mis ojos de forma implacable. No me di cuenta de que no respiraba hasta que empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza. Cuando rompí a respirar agitadamente, quebrando la quietud, cerró los ojos.**

"Me preguntaba si tenías miedo o solo estabas preocupada por mi reacción"

—**Bella, creo que ahora deberías entrar en casa —dijo con voz ronca sin apartar la vista de las nubes.**

**Abrí la puerta y la ráfaga de frío polar que irrumpió en el coche me ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Como estaba medio ida, tuve miedo de tropezar, por lo que salí del coche con sumo cuidado y cerré la puerta detrás de mí sin mirar atrás. El zumbido de la ventanilla automática al bajar me hizo darme la vuelta.**

— **¿Bella? —me llamó con voz más sosegada.**

**Se inclinó hacia la ventana abierta con una leve sonrisa en los labios.**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Mañana me toca a mí —afirmó.**

— **¿El qué te toca?**

**Ensanchó la sonrisa, dejando entrever sus dientes relucientes.**

—**Hacer las preguntas.**

Emmett sonrió "esto será interesante"

"Si, supongo que querrá saber cada pequeño detalle de esta vida y de la otra" rió Jacob " las ventajas de tener una mente muda"

"Ni me lo menciones" murmuró Bella recordando el interrogatorio de Edward ese día "el puede sr mas curioso es Carlisle con leyendas, y eso es bastante"

Los vampiros involucrados sonrieron de manera avergonzada mientras lo otros reían.

Bueno, al menos aquello que entendían la broma. Billy, por potro lado, estaba mirando de manera extrañada a Carlisle, recordando su promesa de contrale las historias de la tribu.

_¿En que me metí?_

**Luego se marchó. El coche bajó la calle a toda velocidad y desapareció al doblar la esquina antes de que ni siquiera hubiera podido poner en orden mis ideas. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la casa. Cuando menos, resultaba obvio que planeaba verme mañana.**

**Edward protagonizó mis sueños aquella noche, como de costumbre. **

"Ni se te ocurra Emmett" advirtió Bella dirigiendo una mirada preocupada a Charlie quien no necesitaba más susto que el que había recibido hace poco.

**Pero el clima de mi inconsciencia había cambiado. Me estremecía con la misma electricidad que había presidido la tarde, me agitaba y daba vueltas sin cesar, despertándome a menudo. Hasta bien entrada la noche no me sumí en un sueño agotado y sin sueños.**

**Al despertar no sólo estaba cansada, sino con los nervios a flor de piel. Me enfundé el suéter de cuello vuelto y los inevitables jeans mientras soñaba despierta con camisetas de tirantes y shorts. El desayuno fue el tranquilo y esperado suceso de siempre. Charlie se preparó unos huevos fritos y yo mi cuenco de cereales. Me preguntaba si se había olvidado de lo de este sábado, **

"No" Charlie frunció el ceño. Al menos no en ese tiempo mientras todavía se acostumbraba a tener a su hija en su cuidado.

"Reneé lo hubiese hecho" Bella se encogió de hombros.

**pero respondió a mi pregunta no formulada cuando se levantó para dejar su plato en el fregadero.**

—**Respecto a este sábado... —comenzó mientras cruzaba la cocina y abría el grifo.**

**Me encogí.**

— **¿Sí, papá?**

— **¿Sigues empeñada en ir a Seattle?**

—**Ese era el plan.**

**Hice una mueca mientras deseaba que no lo hubiera mencionado para no tener que componer cuidadosas medias verdades.**

Tanto Edward como Charlie fruncieron el ceño, pero no dijeron nada.

**Esparció un poco de jabón sobre el plato y lo extendió con el cepillo.**

— **¿Estás segura de que no puedes estar de vuelta a tiempo para el baile?**

—**No voy a ir al baile, papá.**

**Le fulminé con la mirada.**

"En serio papá, ¿que pensabas?" se preguntó Bella.

Charlie sonrió "lo siento" dijo medio apenado.

— **¿No te lo ha pedido nadie? —preguntó al tiempo que ocultaba su consternación concentrándose en enjuagar el plato.**

"El pensar en que había un tiempo en el que me preocupaba eso" murmuró Charlie. Los otros rieron, especialmente aquellos que tenían sus propias hijas.

**Esquivé el campo de minas.**

—**Es la chica quien elige.**

"Eso no pareció molestarle a Erik, ni a Mike, ni a Tyler…" rió Emmett. Charlie hizo una mueca.

—**Ah.**

**Frunció el ceño mientras secaba el plato.**

**Sentía simpatía hacia él. Debe de ser duro ser padre y vivir con el miedo a que tu hija encuentre al chico que le gusta, pero aún más duro el estar preocupado de que no sea así. **

"Ni me lo digas" murmuró Edward mirando a Nessie. A pesar de haber estado muy molesto con Jacob, en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que su hija tendría siempre alguien realmente especial. De lo contrario hubiese sido muy difícil para ella, ser la única de su especie, ni aquí ni allá. Además Jacob era alguien confiable, más o menos…

**Qué horrible sería, pensé con estremecimiento, si Charlie tuviera la más remota idea de qué era exactamente lo que me gustaba.**

Edward asintió de nuevo. Era exactamente lo que el pensaba. Charlie se dio cuenta de su expresión y no pudo evitar sonreír. En su mente, que el chico tuviese su propia hija era la mejor lección que le podrían dar.

**Entonces, Charlie se marchó, se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y yo subí las escaleras para cepillarme los dientes y recoger mis libros. Cuando oí alejarse el coche patrulla, sólo fui capaz de esperar unos segundos antes de echar un vistazo por la ventana. El coche plateado ya estaba ahí, en la entrada de coches de la casa.**

**Bajé las escaleras y salí por la puerta delantera, preguntándome cuánto tiempo duraría aquella extraña rutina. No quería que acabara jamás.**

"Buenos tiempos" suspiró Edward sonriendo.

Bella asintió con la cabeza. "Pero no cambiaría nuestras vidas por nada" dijo ella señalando alrededor del cuarto.

Todos sonrieron.

**Me aguardaba en el coche sin aparentar mirarme cuando cerré la puerta de la casa sin molestarme en echar el pestillo. Me encaminé hacia el coche, me detuve con timidez antes de abrir la puerta y entré. Estaba sonriente, relajado y, como siempre, perfecto e insoportablemente guapo.**

—**Buenos días —me saludó con voz aterciopelada—. ¿Cómo estás hoy?**

**Me recorrió el rostro con la vista, como si su pregunta fuera algo más que una mera cortesía.**

—**Bien, gracias.**

**Siempre estaba bien, mucho mejor que bien, cuando me hallaba cerca de él. Su mirada se detuvo en mis ojeras.**

—**Pareces cansada.**

—**No pude dormir —confesé, y de inmediato me removí la melena sobre el hombro preparando alguna medida para ganar tiempo.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

Como si no supieras. Edward le guiñó el ojo sonriendo de esa forma que tanto le gustaba.

—**Yo tampoco —bromeó mientras encendía el motor.**

Todos resoplaron ante eso.

"¿Se suponía que eso era una broma?" preguntó Jacob alzando una ceja.

"No, solo establecía un hecho" sonrió Edward.

**Me estaba acostumbrando a ese silencioso ronroneo. Estaba convencida de que me asustaría el rugido del monovolumen, siempre que llegara a conducirlo de nuevo.**

—**Eso es cierto —me reí—. Supongo que he dormido un poquito más que tú.**

—**Apostaría a que sí.**

— **¿Qué hiciste la noche pasada?**

—**No te escapes —rió entre dientes—. Hoy me toca hacer las preguntas a mí.**

"¿Evitando una pregunta hermano mio?" sonrió Emmett.

"Cállate" siseó Edward evitando la expresión astuta pero confundida de Charlie.

—**Ah, es cierto. ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**Torcí el gesto. No lograba imaginar que hubiera nada en mi vida que le pudiera resultar interesante.**

"Por supuesto que no" dijo Seth resoplando. ¿Cuándo es que Bella se ha creído interesante? Pues no hace absolutamente nada, solo se divierte con monstruos de pesadillas con una gran sonrisa en el rosto. Algo rutinario.

— **¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —preguntó con rostro grave.**

**Puse los ojos en blanco.**

—**Depende del día.**

— **¿Cuál es tu color favorito hoy? —seguía muy solemne.**

—**El marrón, probablemente.**

Solía vestirme en función de mi estado de ánimo.

"Eso siempre funciona" sonrió Alice, luego recordó con quien estaba hablando y frunció el ceño "pero no sé que fue lo que dice eso de tu estado de ánimo"

**Edward resopló y abandonó su expresión seria.**

— **¿El marrón? —inquirió con escepticismo.**

"¡Oye! El marrón es un color bonito" protestó Seth "es como cálido"

Jacob asintió perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Nessie a los ojos.

Bella hizo como si no se daba cuenta "concuerdo" rió ella. "Eso era lo que iba a decir"

—**Seguro. El marrón significa calor. Echo de menos el marrón. Aquí —me quejé—, una sustancia verde, blanda y mullida cubre todo lo que se suponía que debía ser marrón, los troncos de los árboles, las rocas, la tierra.**

**Mi pequeño delirio pareció fascinarle. Lo estuvo pensando un momento sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.**

—**Tienes razón —decidió, serio de nuevo—. El marrón significa calor.**

**Rápidamente, aunque con cierta vacilación, extendió la mano y me apartó el pelo del hombro.**

"Y apuesto que esto no tenía nada que ver con el color del cabello de Bella, o el de sus ojos"

**Para ese momento ya estábamos en el instituto. Se volvió de espaldas a mí mientras aparcaba.**

— **¿Qué CD has puesto en tu equipo de música? —tenía el rostro tan sombrío como si me exigiera una confesión de asesinato.**

**Me di cuenta de que no había quitado el CD que me había regalado Phil. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo peculiar iluminó sus ojos cuando le dije el nombre del grupo. Tiró de un saliente hasta abrir el compartimiento de debajo del reproductor de CD del coche, extrajo uno de los treinta discos que guardaba apretujados en aquel pequeño espacio y me lo entregó.**

— **¿De Debussy a esto? —enarcó una ceja. **

"Ustedes dos son muy similares en ese aspecto" sonrió Esme. Ella siempre había sabido que ellos estaban hecho el uno para el otro, pero era aún lindo escuchar cuan bien encjaban.

"A mi también me gustan esas bandas" declaró Nessie sonriendo.

"Y a mi" sonrió Jacob "es raro todo lo que he aprendido al estar en este lugar. Un poco más de tiempo y empezaré a comer venaditos"

"Bueno ya comes más carne cruda que cocida" indicó Edward susurrando. Esto se daba porque Jacob solía acompañar a Nessie a cazar así que comía como lobo. Al principio le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a eso, pero en breve se había dado cuenta de que era mucho más fácil que encontrar comida agradable en la cripta de los vampiros.

**Era el mismo CD. Examiné la familiar carátula con la mirada gacha.**

**El resto del día siguió de forma similar. Me estuvo preguntando cada insignificante detalle de mi existencia mientras me acompañaba a Lengua, cuando nos reunimos después de Español, toda la hora del almuerzo. Las películas que me gustaban y las que aborrecía; los pocos lugares que había visitado; los muchos sitios que deseaba visitar; y libros, libros sin descanso.**

"¡Qué sorpresa!"

**No recordaba la última vez que había hablado tanto. **

"Bueno eso definitivamente no me sorprende" bromeó Sue. Charlie asintió riendo por lo bajo.

**La mayoría de las veces me sentía cohibida, con la certeza de resultarle aburrida, pero el completo ensimismamiento de su rostro y el interminable diluvio de preguntas me compelían a continuar. La mayoría eran fáciles, sólo unas pocas provocaron queme sonrojara, pero cuando esto ocurría, se iniciaba toda una nueva ronda de preguntas. Me había estado lanzando las preguntas con tanta rapidez que me sentía como si estuviera completando uno de esos test de Psiquiatría en los que tienes que contestar con la primera palabra que acude a tu mente. **

"Me pregunto de donde lo sacó" rió Esme, dando un ligero codazo a su esposo.

**Estoy segura de que habría seguido con esa lista, cualquiera que fuera, que tenía en la cabeza de no ser porque se percató de mi repentino rubor.**

**Cuando me preguntó cuál era mi gema predilecta, sin pensar, me precipité a contestarle que el topacio. Enrojecí porque, hasta hacía poco, mi favorita era el granate. Era imposible olvidar la razón del cambio mientras sus ojos me devolvían la mirada y, naturalmente, no descansaría hasta que admitiera la razón de mi sonrojo.**

Bella trató de fulminar con la mirada a Edward, pero como era obvio, le fue difícil hacerlo por un periodo prolongado de tiempo. Entonces le dio la espalda por lo que él hizo un puchero y sus hermanos rieron.

—**Dímelo —ordenó al final, una vez que la persuasión había fracasado, porque yo había hurtado los ojos a su mirada.**

—**Es el color de tus ojos hoy —musité, rindiéndome y mirándome las manos mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello—. Supongo que te diría el ónice si me lo preguntaras dentro de dos semanas.**

**Le había dado más información de la necesaria en mi involuntaria honestidad, y me preocupaba haber provocado esa extraña ira que estallaba cada vez que cedía y revelaba con demasiada claridad lo obsesionada que estaba.**

**Pero su pausa fue muy corta y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:**

— **¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?**

**Suspiré aliviada y proseguí con el psicoanálisis.**

"¿Es esa una buena forma de describirlo?" resopló Jacob "En serio, ¿que chico interroga a su novia como si fuera sospechosa criminal de un asesinato violento?"

"Uno curioso" le respondió Edward.

**Biología volvió a ser un engorro. Edward había continuado con su cuestionario hasta que el señor Banner entró en el aula arrastrando otra vez el equipo audiovisual. Cuando el profesor se aproximó al interruptor, me percaté de que Edward alejaba levemente su silla de la mía. No sirvió de nada. Saltó la misma chispa eléctrica y el mismo e incesante anhelo de tocarlo, como el día anterior, en cuanto la habitación se quedó a oscuras.**

"Otra vez" dijo Emmett suspirando. _¡Esto es aburrido! ¿Por qué no se besan y ya?"_

Edward respiró hondo para no soltarle un mal comentario, sabiendo que su hermano buscaba irritarlo.

**Me recliné en la mesa y apoyé el mentón sobre los brazos doblados. Los dedos ocultos aferraban el borde de la mesa mientras luchaba por ignorar el estúpido deseo que me desquiciaba.**

**No le miraba, temerosa de que fuera mucho más difícil mantener el autocontrol si él me miraba. Intenté seguir la película con todas mis fuerzas, pero al final de la hora no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de ver. Suspiré aliviada cuando el señor Banner encendió las luces y por fin miré a Edward, que me estaba contemplando con unos ojos que no supe interpretar.**

La mayoría de los chicos se reían, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada.

**Se levantó en silencio y se detuvo, esperándome. Caminamos hacia el gimnasio sin decir palabra, como el día anterior, y también me acarició, esta vez con la palma de su gélida mano, desde la sien a la mandíbula sin despegar los labios... antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.**

**La clase de Educación física pasó rápidamente mientras contemplaba el espectáculo del equipo unipersonal de bádminton de Mike, que hoy no me dirigía la palabra, ya fuera como reacción a mi expresión ausente o porque aún seguía enfadado por nuestra disputa del día anterior. Me sentí mal por ello en algún rincón de la mente, pero no me podía ocupar de él en ese momento.**

"Buena idea" dijo Rosalie de manera desdeñosa "los chicos como él son agradables, siempre y cuando no abran la boca"

**Después, me apresuré a cambiarme, incómoda, sabiendo que cuanto más rápido me moviera, más pronto estaría con Edward. La precipitación me volvió más torpe de lo habitual,**

"¿A qué te refieres con más torpe de lo habitual?" preguntó Emmett de manera incrédula.

Bella le tiró una almohada a la cabeza.

**pero al fin salí por la puerta; sentí el mismo alivio al verle esperándome ahí y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Respondió con otra antes de lanzarse a nuevas preguntas.**

**Ahora eran diferentes, aunque no tan fáciles de responder. Quería saber qué echaba de menos de Phoenix, insistiendo en las descripciones de cualquier cosa que desconociera. Nos sentamos frente a la casa de Charlie durante horas mientras el cielo oscurecía y nos cayó a plomo un repentino aguacero.**

Emily sonrió. Se parecía a la forma en que interactuaba con Sam, cuando recién se conocieron. Solían sentase frente a su casa y hablar de cosas sin importancias por horas y horas, sin querer parar, sin sentirse cansados o hambrientos. Aún podían hacerlo, cunado no estaban los chicos por allí (que tenía que admitir era algo raro)

**Intenté describir cosas imposibles como el aroma de la creosota —amargo, ligeramente resinoso, pero aun así agradable—, el canto fuerte y lastimero de las cigarras en julio, la liviana desnudez de los árboles, las propias dimensiones del cielo, cuyo azul se extendía de uno a otro confín en el horizonte sin otras interrupciones que las montañas bajas cubiertas de purpúreas rocas volcánicas.**

**Lo más arduo de explicar fue por qué me resultaba tan hermoso aquel lugar y también justificar una belleza que no dependía de la vegetación espinosa y dispersa, que a menudo parecía muerta, sino que tenía más que ver con la silueta de la tierra, las cuencas poco profundas de los valles entre colinas escarpadas y la forma en que conservaban la luz del sol. Me encontré gesticulando con las manos mientras se lo intentaba describir.**

Todos los vampiros susurraron. Habían estado en Arizona, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de apreciar el paisaje debidamente.

Nessie escaló hasta el regazo de su madre, posando su mano en la mejilla de ella. Ella quería ir allí, ver el lugar donde había crecido su madre.

"Algún día" prometió Bella, mirando los ojos chocolate de su hija "Algún día lo verás"

**Sus preguntas discretas y perspicaces me dejaron explayarme a gusto y olvidar a la lúgubre luz de la tormenta la vergüenza por monopolizar la conversación. Al final, cuando hube acabado dé detallar mi desordenada habitación en Phoenix, hizo una pausa en lugar de responder con otra cuestión.**

— **¿Has terminado? —pregunté con alivio.**

—**Ni por asomo, pero tu padre estará pronto en casa.**

— **¡Charlie! —de repente, recordé su existencia y suspiré.**

"Wow gracias Bella" dijo Charlie de forma sarcástica, pero estaba sonriendo disimuladamente. Este capítulos ha sido relativamente fácil para él, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado de escuchar acerca de la vida privada de su hija con su esposo, estaba aliviado de que existiese un momento en el que su hija no 'casi moría'

**Estudié el cielo oscurecido por la lluvia, pero no me reveló nada—. ¿Es muy tarde? —me pregunté en voz alta al tiempo que miraba el reloj. La hora me había pillado por sorpresa. Charlie ya debería de estar conduciendo de vuelta a casa.**

—**Es la hora del crepúsculo —murmuró Edward al mirar el horizonte de poniente, oscurecido como estaba por las nubes.**

"Ese es el nombre del libro, ¿verdad?" recordó Renesmee.

"Lo es" respondió Edward. Él se había recordado de esta conversación apenas había escuchado el nombre del libro "¿y supongo que sabes de lo que se trata?" preguntó él sonriendo a su hija.

Nessie asintió vehementemente, recordando cuando su padre le había contado acerca de esas horas extrañas que no correspondían al día o la noche.

**Habló de forma pensativa, como si su mente estuviera en otro lugar lejano. Le contemplé mientras miraba fijamente a través del parabrisas. Seguía observándole cuando de repente sus ojos se volvieron hacia los míos.**

—**Es la hora más segura para nosotros —me explicó en respuesta a la pregunta no formulada de mi mirada—. El momento más fácil, pero también el más triste, en cierto modo... el fin de otro día, el regreso de la noche —sonrió con añoranza—. La oscuridad es demasiado predecible, ¿no crees?**

"¿A qué te refieres con el más seguro?" preguntó Charlie.

"En el crepúsculo, somos más… humanos" dijo Edward tratando de explicar "el día nos delata, en la noche somos peligrosos bajo sus sombras. El crepúsculo es seguro, es simple. En esas vagas sombras no nos vemos tan diferentes como en la luz del día, o en la noche. Por alguna razón nos hace pelear contra nuestros instintos. A veces…" dejó su frase allí. _A veces cuando salimos a esas horas interactuando con los humanos que nos encontramos, charlando acerca de cosas sin importancia, casi podemos creer… creer que somos uno de ellos, que tenemos oportunidades y esperanza._

Sue sintió el cambio en la atmósfera, así como esa expresión desolada en los rostros de los vampiros, por lo que decidió continuar con el libro para dejar de forzar más palabras de la boca de Edward.

—**Me gusta la noche. Jamás veríamos las estrellas sin la oscuridad —fruncí el entrecejo—. No es que aquí se vean mucho.**

**Se rió, y repentinamente su estado de ánimo mejoró.**

Así como sucedió en el cuarto, claro Jasper debió haber ayudado un poco también.

—**Charlie estará aquí en cuestión de minutos, por lo que a menos que quieras decirle que vas a pasar conmigo el sábado...**

**Enarcó una ceja.**

—**Gracias, pero no —reuní mis libros mientras me daba cuenta de que me había quedado entumecida al permanecer sentada y quieta durante tanto tiempo—. Entonces, ¿mañana me toca a mí?**

— **¡Desde luego que no! —Exclamó con fingida indignación—. No te he dicho que haya terminado, ¿verdad?**

— **¿Qué más queda?**

—**Lo averiguarás mañana.**

**Extendió una mano para abrirme la puerta y su súbita cercanía hizo palpitar alocadamente mi corazón.**

**Pero su mano se paralizó en la manija.**

—**Mal asunto —murmuró.**

Billy arqueó una ceja, al fin dándose cuenta de que día debió de haber sido. Miró hacia Edward quien asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

**Me sorprendió verle con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos turbados. Me miró por un instante y me dijo con desánimo:**

—**Otra complicación.**

**Abrió la puerta de golpe con un rápido movimiento y, casi encogido, se apartó de mí con igual velocidad.**

**El destello de los faros a través de la lluvia atrajo mi atención mientras a escasos metros un coche negro subía el bordillo, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.**

—**Charlie ha doblado la esquina —me avisó mientras vigilaba atentamente al otro vehículo a través del aguacero.**

"¿Pero quién podría ser?" se preguntó Charlie. Nadie le respondió, lo escucharían en breve.

**A pesar de la confusión y la curiosidad, bajé de un salto. El estrépito de la lluvia era mayor al rebotarme sobre la cazadora.**

**Quise identificar las figuras del asiento delantero del otro vehículo, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Pude ver a Edward a la luz de los faros del otro coche. Aún miraba al frente, con la vista fija en algo o en alguien a quien yo no podía ver. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla de frustración y desafío.**

Billy rió a su pesar. Por alguna razón esa descripción le recordaba a Jacob, cuando lo atrapaban haciendo algo que no debía hacer.

**Aceleró el motor en punto muerto y los neumáticos chirriaron sobre el húmedo pavimento. El Volvo desapareció de la vista en cuestión de segundos.**

—**Hola, Bella —llamó una ronca voz familiar desde el asiento del conductor del pequeño coche negro.**

— **¿Jacob? —pregunté, parpadeando bajo la lluvia.**

"Oh! Dijo Charlie.

"Si" dijo Jasper entiendo " eso lo explicaría" Él había percibido unas emociones extrañas de Billy y Jacob.

**Sólo entonces dobló la esquina el coche patrulla de Charlie y las luces del mismo alumbraron a los ocupantes del coche que tenía enfrente de mí.**

**Jacob ya había bajado. Su amplia sonrisa era visible incluso en la oscuridad. En el asiento del copiloto se sentaba un hombre mucho mayor, corpulento y de rostro memorable..., un rostro que se desbordaba, las mejillas llegaban casi hasta los hombros, las arrugas surcaban la piel rojiza como las de una vieja chaqueta de cuero. Los ojos, sorprendentemente familiares, parecían al mismo tiempo demasiado jóvenes y demasiado viejos para aquel ancho rostro. Era el padre de Jacob, Billy Black. **

"Linda descripción Bella" rió Billy

"Pero te queda bien" sonrió Sue mirando a Billy.

**Lo supe inmediatamente a pesar de que en los cinco años transcurridos desde que lo había visto por última vez me las había arreglado para olvidar su nombre hasta que Charlie lo mencionó el día de mi llegada. Me miraba fijamente, escrutando mi cara, por lo que le sonreí con timidez. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa o el pánico y resoplaba por la ancha nariz. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció.**

**«Otra complicación», había dicho Edward.**

**Billy seguía mirándome con intensa ansiedad. Gemí en mi fuero interno. ¿Había reconocido Billy a Edward con tanta facilidad? ¿Creía en las leyendas inverosímiles de las que se había mofado su hijo?**

**La respuesta estaba clara en los ojos de Billy. ****Sí, así era.**

"Por supuesto" dijo Billy "yo todavía era un niño cuando vi a mi abuelo cambiar de fase ante mi. Dejó de hacerlo cuando tenía uno siete u ocho años, pero no es algo fácil de olvidar. Para mi no eran legendas, solo la verdad e historias anexas"

Jacob asintió con el cabeza ensimismado en sus pensamientos "siempre me pregunte como podrías tomar las leyendas tan en serio, aunque eran vagamente más que historias cuando tenías mi edad. Pensé que eso que fumas estaba haciendo efecto finalmente" añadió él riendo.

Billy lo reprimió "cuida tus palabras jovencito. Es tu padre al que llamas loco"

"Ese era el final del capítulo" interceptó Sue "¿Quieres leer tú ya que apareces en este capítulo?"

"Podría hacerlo" dijo Billy tomando el libro. Todos se interesaron más ahora, el talento de Billy al contar historias no era solo conocido en su círculo de La Push.

**N/A: los chicos, la escuela y la lectura definitivamente son excusa suficiente para atrasarme…ok no pero shh!**

"**I've been cheated by you since i don't know when**

**So i made up my mind, it must come to an end**

**Look at me now, will i ever learn?**

**I don't know how but i suddenly lose control**

**There's a fire within my soul**

**Just one look and i can hear a bell ring**

**One more look and i forget everything, o-o-o-oh**

**Mamma mia, here i go again**

**My my, how can i resist you?**

**Mamma mia, does it show again?**

**My my, just how much i've missed you**

**Yes, i've been brokenhearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

**Why, why did i ever let you go?**

**Mamma mia, now i really know"**

**My my, i could never let you go.**


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Hola! Si me demore sorry, saben estaba depre porque Sali pésimo en estos exámenes, peor que nunca, comenzando por 11 en física ****… bue espero esto y sus REVIEWS me haga sentir mejor**

**Crepúsculo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a direwolfy.**

**JUEGOS MALABARES**

— **¡Billy! —le llamó Charlie tan pronto como se bajó del coche.**

**Me volví hacia la casa y, una vez me hube guarecido debajo del porche, hice señales a Jacob para que entrase. Oí a Charlie saludarlos efusivamente a mis espaldas.**

—**Jake, voy a hacer como que no te he visto al volante —dijo con desaprobación.**

"¿Cómo es que un policía evade una de las normas más importantes del tráfico? Preguntó Emmett mientras reía.

"Une de las ventajas de tener amigos en los lugares adecuados" sonrió Jaocb.

—**En la reserva conseguimos muy pronto los permisos de conducir —replicó Jacob mientras yo abría la puerta y encendía la luz del porche.**

"Emmett resopló "Si claro"

—**Seguro que sí —se rió Charlie.**

—**De alguna manera he de dar una vuelta.**

**A pesar de los años transcurridos, reconocí con facilidad la voz retumbante de Billy. Su sonido me hizo sentir repentinamente más joven, una niña.**

Todos asintieron con la cabeza en señal de concordancia con las palabras de Bella mientras escuchaban la lectura del anciano Quileute. Incluso los vampiros se sentían más jóvenes de lo que lo habían hecho en décadas.

**Entré en la casa, dejando abierta la puerta detrás de mí, y fui encendiendo las luces antes de colgar mi cazadora. Luego, permanecí en la puerta, contemplando con ansiedad cómo Charlie y Jacob ayudaban a Billy a salir del coche y a sentarse en la silla de ruedas.**

**Me aparté del camino mientras entraban a toda prisa sacudiéndose la lluvia.**

—**Menuda sorpresa —estaba diciendo Charlie.**

—**Hace ya mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Confío en que no sea un mal momento —respondió Billy, cuyos inescrutables ojos oscuros volvieron a fijarse en mí.**

"¡Definitivamente inescrutables!" rió Bella "de todos los momentos en los que hubiese podido comportarte de esa manera… Esa es mi suerte"

"Bueno, tu eres el imán de problemas" le recordó Edward sonriendo.

"Vaya manera de hacerme sentir bienvenido" dijo Billy riendo por lo bajo. "Cualquiera hubiese pensado que no querían mi compañía"

—**No, es magnífico. Espero que os podáis quedar para el partido.**

**Jacob mostró una gran sonrisa.**

—**Creo que ése es el plan... Nuestra televisión se estropeó la semana pasada.**

"¿Así que ese es el motivo por el que están aquí siempre que hay un buen partido?" preguntó Emmett.

"Nop. Pero tu tienes una mejor pantalla" rió Jacob. "Además, lo creas o no, si tengo que elegir entre la compañía tuya o la de Paul, preferiría la tuya"

"Wow, ese es el mayor cumplido que he recibido" resopló Emmett.

**Billy le dirigió una mueca a su hijo y añadió:**

—**Y, por supuesto, Jacob deseaba volver a ver a Bella.**

**Jacob frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza mientras yo reprimía una oleada de remordimiento. Tal vez había sido demasiado convincente en la playa.**

"¿Tu crees?" murmuró Jacob sin poder enmascarar el tono herido de su voz. Bella lo miró en forma de disculpa.

— **¿Tenéis hambre? —pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina, deseosa de escaparme de la inquisitiva mirada de Billy.**

—**No, cenamos antes de venir —respondió Jacob.**

— **¿Y tú, Charlie? —le pregunté de refilón al tiempo que doblaba la esquina a toda prisa para escabullirme.**

—**Claro —replicó. Su voz se desplazó hacia la habitación de en frente, hacia el televisor. Oí cómo le seguía la silla de Billy.**

**Los sandwiches de queso se estaban tostando en la sartén mientras cortaba en rodajas un tomate cuando sentí que había alguien a mis espaldas.**

—**Bueno, ¿cómo te va todo? —inquirió Jacob.**

—**Bastante bien —sonreí. Era difícil resistirse a su entusiasmo—. **

Bella sonrió. Esto era lo que más le agradaba de su amigo. Siempre sonriente, siempre muy energético. Su sol personal.

**¿Y a ti? ¿Terminaste el coche?**

—**No —arrugó la frente—. Aún necesito piezas. Hemos pedido prestado ése —comentó mientras señalaba con el pulgar en dirección al patio delantero.**

—**Lo siento, pero no he visto ninguna pieza. ¿Qué es lo que estáis buscando?**

"Un cilindro maestro" le recordó Rosalie, sonriendo. Por alguna razón le divertía el hecho de que Bella se sintiera tan cómoda conviviendo con creaturas míticas cuando se sentía tan insegura en cuanto trataban de mecánica"

—**Un cilindro maestro —sonrió de oreja a oreja y de repente añadió—: ¿Hay algo que no funcione en el monovolumen?**

—**Ah. Me lo preguntaba al ver que no lo conducías.**

**Mantuve la vista fija en la sartén mientras levantaba el extremo de un sándwich para comprobar la parte inferior.**

—**Di un paseo con un amigo.**

—**Un buen coche —comentó con admiración—, aunque no reconocí al conductor. Creía conocer a la mayoría de los chicos de por aquí.**

**Asentí sin comprometerme ni alzar los ojos mientras daba la vuelta a los sandwiches.**

—**Papá parecía conocerle de alguna parte.**

"Hablando de ser firme"

—**Jacob, ¿me puedes pasar algunos platos? Están en el armario de encima del fregadero.**

Jacob negó con la cabeza " De verdad pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta?"

Bella suspiró "No en realidad, pero esperaba que captaras la indirecta y lo dejaras ir"

—**Claro.**

**Tomó los platos en silencio. Esperaba que dejara el asunto.**

— **¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras situaba dos platos sobre la encimera, cerca de mí. **

"Olvida lo que estaba diciendo de firme, esto es ser entrometido"

**Suspiré derrotada.**

—**Edward Cullen.**

**Para mi sorpresa, rompió a reír. Alcé la vista hacia él, que parecía un poco avergonzado.**

—**Entonces, supongo que eso lo explica todo —comentó—. Me preguntaba por qué papá se comportaba de un modo tan extraño.**

—**Es cierto —simulé una expresión inocente—. No le gustan los Cullen.**

—**Viejo supersticioso —murmuró en un susurro.**

Billy resopló.

—**No crees que se lo vaya a decir a Charlie, ¿verdad? —no pude evitar el preguntárselo. Las palabras, pronunciadas en voz baja, salieron precipitadamente de mis labios.**

Billy negó con la cabeza "No lo hubiese hecho. Nosabía cuan cercanos eran, e incluso si lo hubiese sabido, hubiese tratado de evitar romper el tratado" Se encogió de hombros "Debo decir que lo consideré algunas veces, especialmente después de … ya sabes"

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Si, sabían exactamente acerca de lo que iba hablaba.

—**Lo dudo —respondió finalmente—. Creo que Charlie le soltó una buena reprimenda la última vez, y desde entonces no han hablado mucho. Me parece que esta noche es una especie de reencuentro, por lo que no creo que papá lo vuelva a mencionar.**

Carlisle miró a ambos hombres en forma de diculpa " Lamento haber causado tal mal entendido entre ustedes"

Tanto Billy como Charlie se miraban de forma incrédula, pensando de igual manera _¿Este vampiro habla en serio?_

"Esto no es culpa tuya en absoluto" dijo Charlie "incluso Billy concuerda" Miró él a su amigo, quien asintió. Aún pensaba en os Cullens como responsables de muchas de las cosas que habían acontecido en La Push, especialmente lo que concernía a los jóvenes transformándose; ¿pero de sus discusiones con Charlie? Para nada.

—**Ah —dije, intentando parecer indiferente.**

**Me quedé en el cuarto de estar después de llevarle a Charlie la cena, fingiendo ver el partido mientras Jacob charlaba conmigo; pero, en realidad, estaba escuchando la conversación de los dos hombres, atenta a cualquier indicio de algo sospechoso y buscando la forma de detener a Billy llegado el momento.**

Billy rió "De verdad te veías algo inquieta. Como si estuvieses sentada encima de una bomba a punto de explotar en cualquier momento"

**Fue una larga noche. Tenía muchos deberes sin hacer, pero temía dejar a Billy a solas con Charlie. Finalmente, el partido terminó.**

— **¿Vais a regresar pronto tus amigos y tú a la playa? —preguntó Jacob mientras empujaba la silla de su padre fuera del umbral.**

—**No estoy segura —contesté con evasivas.**

—**Ha sido divertido, Charlie —dijo Billy.**

—**Acércate a ver el próximo partido —le animó Charlie.**

—**Seguro, seguro —dijo Billy—. Aquí estaremos. Que paséis una buena noche —sus ojos me enfocaron y su sonrisa desapareció al agregar con gesto serio—: Cuídate, Bella.**

—**Gracias —musité desviando la mirada.**

**Me dirigí hacia las escaleras mientras Charlie se despedía con la mano desde la entrada.**

—**Aguarda, Bella —me pidió.**

**Me encogí. ¿Le había dicho Billy algo antes de que me reuniera con ellos en el cuarto de estar?**

"Wow Bella, de verdad estabas nervioso" rió Jasper "Si Billy hubiese querido decirle algo a Charlie no hubiese dejado que tu presencia le detenga. Además siendo justos, él hubiese hablado primero contigo, para clarificar si había algo de lo que se tenía de que preocupar"

Billy asintió "Lo estaba pensando, pero o sabía como hacerlo. No sabía cuánto sabías, ni si conocías de la reputación de la que gozaban los Cullen en la reservación Probablemente me hubiese tomado como un viejo loco afanado con historias"

Bella asintió "Esto tiene sentido ahora, pero no soy conocida por actuar de manera racional cuando estoy preocupada acerca de algo"

**Pero Charlie aún seguía relajado y sonriente a causa de la inesperada visita.**

—**No he tenido ocasión de hablar contigo esta noche. ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?**

Bella sonrió. Sin contar los ocasionales momentos incómodos. Ella amaba esos momentos en los que sentaba con Charlie a hablar de sus días y sus planes. Solo deseaba que hubiese sido más sincera con él.

—**Bien —vacilé, con un pie en el primer escalón, en busca de detalles que pudiera compartir con él sin comprometerme—. Mi equipo de bádminton ganó los cuatro partidos.**

Charlie suspiró. De todas las cosas que le podría contar…

— **¡Vaya! No sabía que supieras jugar al bádminton.**

—**Bueno, lo cierto es que no, pero mi compañero es realmente bueno —admití.**

Todos sonrieron con esto.

— **¿Quién es? —inquirió en señal de interés.**

—**Eh... Mike Newton —le revelé a regañadientes.**

—**Ah, sí. Me comentaste que eras amiga del chico de los Newton —se animó—. Una buena familia —musitó para sí durante un minuto—. ¿Por qué no le pides que te lleve al baile este fin de semana?**

Todos hicieron muecas ante esa idea, incluido Charlie.

"¿Así que tu escuchaste sus pensamientos acerca de Bella, verdad?" preguntó él a Edward. Eso explicaría sus palabras de la vez pasada.

Edward hizo una mueca. "Los de él y el resto de la población masculina. Aunque debo de admitir que él si tenía ciertas fantasías…" se estremeció.

"Debió de haber sido difícil escuchar ese tipo de cosas acerca de la chica a la que amas" indicó Sam.

Edward asintió, su expresión oscureciéndose con el enojo "Era lo suficientemente horrible escucharlos pensar acerca de Alice o Rosalie, pero al menos sabía que ellos no podrían hacerles nada a ninguna de ellas. Pero a Bella… incluso si no me hubiese interesado por Bella, era difícil de resistir el acercarme a golpear al idiota que pensaba esas cosas de una chica inocente…"

Todos fruncieron el ceño.

— **¡Papá! —gemí—. Está saliendo con mi amiga Jessica. Además, sabes que no sé bailar.**

—**Ah, sí—murmuró. Entonces me sonrió con un gesto de disculpa—. Bueno, supongo que es mejor que te vayas el sábado. .. Había planeado ir de pesca con los chicos de la comisaría. Parece que va a hacer calor de verdad, pero me puedo quedar en casa si quieres posponer tu viaje hasta que alguien te pueda acompañar. Sé que te dejo aquí sola mucho tiempo.**

—**Papá, lo estás haciendo fenomenal —le sonreí con la esperanza de ocultar mi alivio—. Nunca me ha preocupado estar sola, en eso me parezco mucho a ti.**

**Le guiñé un ojo, y al sonreírme le salieron arrugas alrededor de los ojos.**

"Eso es cierto" sonrió Bella " aunque rara vez estoy sola ahora, tampoco me importa mucho que se diga" Sonrió a su esposo y a su hija.

**Esa noche dormí mejor porque me encontraba demasiado cansada para soñar de nuevo. Estaba de buen humor cuando el gris perla de la mañana me despertó. La tensa velada con Billy y Jacob ahora me parecía inofensiva y decidí olvidarla por completo. Me descubrí silbando mientras me recogía el pelo con un pasador. Luego, bajé las escaleras dando saltos. Charlie, que desayunaba sentado a la mesa, se dio cuenta y comentó:**

—**Estás muy alegre esta mañana.**

**Me encogí de hombros.**

—**Es viernes.**

"Y estoy seguro que esa es la verdadera razón" rió Jacob.

Bella lo miró de manera inocente "¿Y por qué no? Los viernes siempre son buenos"

**Me di mucha prisa para salir en cuanto se fuera Charlie. Había preparado la mochila, me había calzado los zapatos y cepillado los dientes, pero Edward fue más rápido a pesar de que salí disparada por la puerta en cuanto me aseguré de que Charlie se había perdido de vista. Me esperaba en su flamante coche con las ventanillas bajadas y el motor apagado.**

Charlie se le quedó viendo a Edward "¿Cómo haces eso? Sé que tienes velocidad sobre humana, pero los carros no pueden ir tan rápido, incluso si hubiese estado esperando en la esquina"

Edward rió "recuerda que es Bella quien cuenta la historia. Se calló al menos dos veces antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta. Suficiente tiempo para voltear la esquina y para como si hubiese estado allí por mucho tiempo."

"¡Oh! Es cierto" se dio cuenta Charlie mientras los otros reían. Bella fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

**Esta vez no vacilé en subirme al asiento del copiloto lo más rápidamente posible para verle el rostro. Me dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa y abierta que me hacía contener el aliento y me paralizaba el corazón. No podía concebir que un ángel fuera más espléndido. No había nada en Edward que se pudiera mejorar.**

— **¿Cómo has dormido? —me preguntó. ¿Sabía lo atrayente que resultaba su voz?**

—**Bien. ¿Qué tal tu noche?**

—**Placentera.**

**Una sonrisa divertida curvó sus labios. Me pareció que me estaba perdiendo una broma privada.**

Charlie sentía lo mismo, mientras veía a si hija y su esposo que se sonreían el uno al otro.

— **¿Puedo preguntarte qué hiciste?**

—**No —volvió a sonreír—, el día de hoy sigue siendo mío.**

**Quería saber cosas sobre la gente, sobre Renée, sus aficiones, qué hacíamos juntas en nuestro tiempo libre, y luego sobre la única abuela a la que había conocido, mis pocos amigos del colegio y... me puse colorada cuando me preguntó por los chicos con los que había tenido citas. Me aliviaba que en realidad nunca hubiera salido con ninguno, por lo que la conversación sobre ese tema en particular no fue demasiado larga. Pareció tan sorprendido como Jessica y Angela por mi escasa vida romántica.**

"¿En realidad que hacías con tus amigos en Phoenix?" preguntó Jacob realmente curioso. ¿Qué haría con humanos la chica que suele juntarse con vampiros?

Bella se encogió de hombros "Lo usual. De compras, pijamadas, algunas fiestas. Generalmente estábamos en la escuela y entre clases. Rara vez salí con ellos después de la escuela"

"¿Los extrañas?" preguntó Alice. Ella siempre se había preguntado cómo sería tener amigos normales.

"Un poco" respondió Bella "No era muy cercana a ellos, al menos no más cercana de lo que era con Jessica o Mike. Este es mi lugar adecuado" Señaló alrededor del cuarto a sus amigos y familia "Ustedes son a quienes yo extrañaría"

— **¿Nunca has conocido a nadie que te haya gustado? —me preguntó con un tono tan serio que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando al respecto.**

**De mala gana, fui sincera:**

—**En Phoenix, no.**

**Frunció los labios con fuerza.**

**Para entonces, nos hallábamos ya en la cafetería. El día había transcurrido rápidamente en medio de ese borrón que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina. Aproveché la breve pausa para dar un mordisco a mi rosquilla.**

—**Hoy debería haberte dejado que condujeras —anunció sin venir a cuento mientras masticaba.**

— **¿Por qué? —quise saber.**

—**Me voy a ir con Alice después del almuerzo.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Charlie.

"Para cazar" dijo Edward tajante.

—**Vaya —parpadeé, confusa y desencantada—. Está bien, no está demasiado lejos para un paseo.**

"¿De verdad pensaste que te haría caminar?" se preguntó Edward en un tono que indicaba que era la cosa más ridícula que podía imaginarse.

**Me miró con impaciencia.**

—**No te voy a hacer ir a casa andando. Tomaremos tu coche y lo dejaremos aquí para ti.**

—**No llevo la llave encima —musité—. No me importa caminar, de verdad.**

**Lo que me importaba era disponer de menos tiempo en su compañía.**

**Negó con la cabeza.**

—**Tu monovolumen estará aquí y la llave en el contacto, a menos que temas que alguien te lo pueda robar.**

**Se rió sólo de pensarlo.**

"Quién querría esa cosa de todas maneras?" resopló Rosalie.

"Incluso si alguien lo hiciera, suena tanto que sirve mejor que cualquier alarma" rió Seth.

"Hey, se están burlando de mi monovolumen…. Otra vez"

—**De acuerdo —acepté con los labios apretados.**

**Estaba casi segura de que tenía la llave en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que había llevado el miércoles, debajo de una pila de ropa en el lavadero.**

"Demasiado fácil de encontrar, cuando sabes qu e es lo que buscas" sonrió Alice.

"¿Acaso lo sacaste por el... olor… o algo así?" preguntó Charlie vacilante.

Alice se rió de la idea. "No, pero supongo que eso hubiese funcionado también"

**Jamás la encontraría, aunque irrumpiera en mi casa o cualquier otra cosa que estuviera planeando. Pareció percatarse del desafío implícito en mi aceptación, pero sonrió burlón, demasiado seguro de sí mismo.**

— **¿Adonde vas a ir? —pregunté de la forma más natural que fui capaz.**

—**De caza —replicó secamente—. Si voy a estar a solas contigo mañana, voy a tomar todas las precauciones posibles —su rostro se hizo más taciturno y suplicante—. Siempre lo puedes cancelar, ya sabes.**

"Mami nunca lo hubiese cancelado" se quejó Nessie incrédula.

"Lo sé" sonrió Edward " pero esperaba que finalmente se dé cuenta…"

**Bajé la vista, temerosa del persuasivo poder de sus ojos. Me negué a dejarme convencer de que le temiera, sin importar lo real que pudiera ser el peligro. No importa, me repetí en la mente.**

—**No —susurré mientras le miraba a la cara—. No puedo.**

—**Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró sombríamente.**

Edward suspiró.

**El color de sus ojos parecía oscurecerse conforme lo miraba.**

**Cambié de tema.**

— **¿A qué hora te veré mañana? —quise saber, ya deprimida por la idea de tener que dejarle ahora.**

—**Eso depende... Es sábado. ¿No quieres dormir hasta tarde? —me ofreció.**

—**No —respondí a toda prisa. Contuvo una sonrisa.**

—**Entonces, a la misma hora de siempre —decidió—. ¿Estará Charlie ahí?**

—**No, mañana se va a pescar.**

**Sonreí abiertamente ante el recuerdo de la forma tan conveniente con que se habían solucionado las cosas.**

— **¿Y qué pensará si no vuelves? —inquirió con la voz cortante.**

Charlie se estremeció. Ni se quería imaginar…

—**No tengo ni idea —repliqué con frialdad—. Sabe que tengo intención de hacer la colada. Tal vez crea que me he caído dentro de la lavadora.**

"No es gracioso Bella"

Bella suspiró "Lo sé. Estaba siendo tonta. Y egoísta. Pero sabía que no me iba lastimar diga lo que diga"

**Me miró con el ceño enfurruñado y yo hice lo mismo. Su rabia fue mucho más impresionante que la mía.**

Emmett rió.

— **¿Qué vas a cazar esta noche? —le pregunté cuando estuve segura de haber perdido el concurso de ceños.**

—**Cualquier cosa que encontremos en el parque —parecía divertido por mi informal referencia a sus actividades secretas—. No vamos a ir lejos.**

— **¿Por qué vas con Alice? —me extrañé.**

—**Alice es la más... compasiva.**

"Era demasiado compasiva"

"¿Acaso tuvo una visión… acerca de mí?" preguntó Bella demasiado bajo para que los humanos la escuchen mientras fruncóia el ceño tratando de recordar. Estaba segura que había habido una visión, pero no recordaba cuando.

"Si" dijo Edward "en la misma noche en la que te salvé de la van"

**Frunció el ceño al hablar.**

— **¿Y los otros? —Pregunté con timidez—. ¿Cómo se lo toman?**

**Arrugó la frente durante unos momentos.**

—**La mayoría con incredulidad.**

Jasper rió "supongo que esa es una forma de decirlo"

**Miré a hurtadillas y con rapidez a su familia. Permanecían sentados con la mirada perdida en diferentes direcciones, del mismo modo que la primera vez que los vi. Sólo que ahora eran cuatro, su hermoso hermano con pelo de bronce se sentaba frente a mí con los dorados ojos turbados.**

—**No les gusto —supuse.**

—**No es eso —disintió, pero sus ojos eran demasiado inocentes para mentir—. No comprenden por qué no te puedo dejar sola.**

"¿Solo eso?" preguntó Billy sin creerlo completamente.

"Más o menos" explicó Jasper "Ya habíamos aceptado el amor de Edward hacia Bella y nos dimos cuenta, en su mayoría, de que Bella no le diría a nadie acerca de nosotros. Pero estábamos preocupados" él suspiró "Bella y Edward habían llegado a un tipo de acuerdo, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ella era todavía humana. Eso no podía seguir para siempre. Tarde o temprano algo iría mal, solo estábamos esperando que sucediera"

Charlie frunció el ceño. Esto no tiene sentido. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuese a pasar pronto.

**Sonreí de oreja a oreja.**

—**Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso.**

**Edward movió la cabeza lentamente y luego miró al techo antes de que nuestras miradas volvieran a encontrarse.**

—**Te lo dije, no te ves a ti misma con ninguna claridad. No te pareces a nadie que haya conocido. Me fascinas.**

**Le dirigí una mirada de furia, segura de que hablaba en broma. **

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco

"Bella"

**Edward sonrió al descifrar mi expresión.**

—**Al tener las ventajas que tengo —murmuró mientras se tocaba la frente con discreción—, disfruto de una superior comprensión de la naturaleza humana. Las personas son predecibles, pero tú nunca haces lo que espero. Siempre me pillas desprevenido.**

"Ahora la harás sentir como un experimento" frunció Esme.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par mientras decía apurado "Eso no es al o que me refería en absoluto"

"Lo sé ahora" rió Bella "Cálmate"

**Desvié la mirada y mis ojos volvieron a vagar de vuelta a su familia, avergonzada y decepcionada. Sus palabras me hacían sentir como una cobaya. Quise reírme de mí misma por haber esperado otra cosa.**

Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero Bella lo detuvo.

_No te preocupes,_ pensó mientras tomaba su mano. _Estoy bien._

—**Esa parte resulta bastante fácil de explicar —continuó. Aunque todavía no era capaz de mirarle, sentí sus ojos fijos en mi rostro—, pero hay más, y no es tan sencillo expresarlo con palabras...**

**Seguía mirando fijamente a los Cullen mientras él hablaba. De repente, Rosalie, su rubia e impresionante hermana, se volvió para echarme un vistazo. No, no para echarme un vistazo. Para atraparme en una mirada feroz con sus ojos fríos y oscuros. **

Renesmee frunció el ceño en dirección a su tía mientras los lobos la fulminaban con la mirada.

"¿Por qué estás tan enojada con mamá?"

Rosalie suspiró "Estaba siendo tonta. No estaba tan convencida como los otros de su confianza. Estaba seguro que esto no terminaría bien ni para ella ni para nosotros. Deseaba evadir los problemas, pero tampoco quería que tu padre salga herido"

Edward se veía sorprendido. Estos eran los pensamientos que Rosalie había logrado mantener para sí.

"Por supuesto que tenía también otras razones, unas más egoístas que las otras, pero supongo que serán reveladas cuando el momento sea preciso"

**Hasta que Edward se interrumpió a mitad de frase y emitió un bufido muy bajo. Fue casi un siseo.**

**Rosalie giró la cabeza y me liberé. Volví a mirar a Edward, y supe que podía ver la confusión y el miedo que me había hecho abrir tanto los ojos. Su rostro se tensó mientras se explicaba:**

—**Lo lamento. Ella sólo está preocupada. Ya ves... Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en público contigo no es sólo peligroso para mí si... —bajó la vista.**

Los hombre lobo miraban mal a Rosalie de nuevo. Ella les devolvió la mala mirada. No podía humillarse más en frente de ellos.

— **¿Si...?**

—**Si las cosas van mal.**

**Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos, como aquella noche en Port Angeles. Su angustia era evidente. Anhelaba confortarle, pero estaba muy perdida para saber cómo hacerlo. Extendí la mano hacia él involuntariamente, aunque rápidamente la dejé caer sobre la mesa, ante el temor de que mi caricia empeorase las cosas. Lentamente comprendía que sus palabras deberían asustarme. Esperé a que el miedo llegara, pero todo lo que sentía era dolor por su pesar.**

Emmett resopló, determinado a romper la tensión, especialmente considerando que era su esposa a quien miraban mal.

**Y frustración... Frustración porque Rosalie hubiera interrumpido fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviese a punto de decir. No sabía cómo sacarlo a colación de nuevo. Seguía con la cabeza entre las manos. **

Bella se acercó a Rosalie para que nadie más pueda escucharlas.

"¿Escogiste ese momento a propósito?"

Rosalie asintió sombríamente "por algún motivo me asustaba el que hablasen de cosas así podría empeorarlo todo. Ya sabes, cuando aún había esperanza de que las cosas se resolvieran de cierta forma. Era tonto, pero esperaba que no te encariñases mucho" suspiró ella "por supuesto, tenía que mantenerlo para mí. Si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, hubiese hecho todo lo posible para decirte cuanto te ama"

**Intenté hablar con un tono de voz normal:**

— **¿Tienes que irte ahora?**

—**Sí —alzó el rostro, por un momento estuvo serio, pero luego cambió de estado de ánimo y sonrió—. Probablemente sea lo mejor. En Biología aún nos quedan por soportar quince minutos de esa espantosa película. No creo que lo aguante más.**

Todos rieron ante la mención de aquella película.

**Me llevé un susto. De repente, Alice se encontraba en pie detrás del hombro de Edward. Su pelo corto y de punta, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada y pequeña faz como un halo impreciso. Su delgada figura era esbelta y grácil incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad. Edward la saludó sin desviar la mirada de mí.**

—**Alice.**

—**Edward —respondió ella. Su aguda voz de soprano era casi tan atrayente como la de su hermano.**

—**Alice, te presento a Bella... Bella, ésta es Alice —nos presentó haciendo un gesto informal con la mano y una seca sonrisa en el rostro.**

"Estaba prácticamente saltando demandando que la presentara" rió Edward inclinándose para despeinar a su hermana.

Alice le pegó el brazo "Tuviste a Bella para ti por demasiadas semanas. Ya era tiempo de que le hable"

—**Hola, Bella —sus brillantes ojos de color obsidiana eran inescrutables, pero la sonrisa era cordial—. Es un placer conocerte al fin.**

**Edward le dirigió una mirada sombría.**

"Ya estaba planeando todas las salidas de compra a las que te iba a arrastrar"

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Era tan Alice.

—**Hola, Alice —musité con timidez.**

— **¿Estás preparado? —le preguntó.**

—**Casi —replicó Edward con voz distante—. Me reuniré contigo en el coche.**

**Alice se alejó sin decir nada más. Su andar era tan flexible y sinuoso que sentí una aguda punzada de celos.**

Alice sonrió.

—**Debería decir «que te diviertas», ¿o es el sentimiento equivocado? —le pregunté volviéndome hacia él.**

"No, cazar es de las cosas más divertidas que se hacen aquí" indicó Emmett.

"No a todos les gusta jugar con su comida Em" dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Jugar con la comida" repitió Charlie. Viendo que Emmett abría la boca para explicar, rápidamente sacudió su mano.

"No, olvídalo. No lo quiero saber"

—**No, «que te diviertas» es tan bueno como cualquier otro.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa.**

—**En tal caso, que te diviertas.**

**Me esforcé en parecer sincera, pero, por supuesto, no le engañé.**

—**Lo intentaré —seguía sonriendo—. Y tú, intenta mantenerte a salvo, por favor.**

—**A salvo en Forks... ¡Menudo reto!**

"Depende de la persona"

—**Para ti lo es —el rostro se endureció—. Prométemelo.**

—**Prometo que intentaré mantenerme ilesa —declamé—. Esta noche haré la colada... Una tarea que no debería entrañar demasiado peligro.**

—**No te caigas dentro de la lavadora —se mofó.**

—**Haré lo que pueda.**

"¿Te caíste?" preguntó Edward bromeando. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Olvídalo"

**Se puso en pie y yo también me levanté.**

—**Te veré mañana —musité.**

—**Te parece mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —murmuró.**

**Asentí con desánimo.**

—**Por la mañana, allí estaré —me prometió esbozando su sonrisa picara.**

**Extendió la mano a través de la mesa para acariciarme la cara, me rozó levemente los pómulos y luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Clavé mis ojos en él hasta que se marchó.**

**Sentí la enorme tentación de hacer novillos el resto del día, faltar al menos a clase de Educación física, pero mi instinto me detuvo. Sabía que Mike y los demás darían por supuesto que estaba con Edward si desaparecía ahora, y a él le preocupaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos en público por si las cosas no salían bien. Me negué a entretenerme con ese último pensamiento y en vez de eso, concentré mi atención en hacer que las cosas fueran más seguras para él.**

Billy leyó las últimas líneas casi escupiendo, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco exasperado "Bella"

"Lo sé, lo sé" suspiró Bella impaciente "¿que tal si continuamos?" Todas esas miradas incrédulas la estaban molestando.

**Intuitivamente, sabía —y me daba cuenta de que él también lo creía así— que mañana iba a ser un momento crucial. Nuestra relación no podía continuar en el filo de la navaja. Caeríamos a uno u otro lado, dependiendo por completo de su elección o de sus instintos. Había tomado mi decisión, lo había hecho incluso antes de haber sido consciente de la misma y me comprometí a llevarla a cabo hasta el final, porque para mí no había nada más terrible e insoportable que la idea de separarme de él. Me resultaba imposible.**

"Yo también había tomado mis decisiones hace mucho" murmuró Edward. "Mis instintos, por otro lado…" se estremeció de pensarlo "el instinto de protegerte se hacía le menos, más fuerte con cada día que pasamos juntos"

**Resignada, me dirigí a clase. Para ser sincera, no sé qué sucedió en Biología, estaba demasiado preocupada con los pensamientos de lo que sucedería al día siguiente. En la clase de gimnasia, Mike volvía a dirigirme la palabra otra vez. Me deseó que tuviera buen tiempo en Seattle. Le expliqué con detalle que, preocupada por el coche, había cancelado mi viaje.**

Edwards suspiró de nuevo.

"¿En realidad estás haciendo una coartada para él, en caso de que te mate?" preguntó Leah sin poder detenerse.

Bella hizo una mueca.

Rosalie estaba extremadamente sorprendida de este giro de eventos. De haber sabido de ello en aquel tiempo, hubiese confiado en ella más.

— **¿Vas a ir al baile con Cullen? —preguntó, repentinamente mohíno.**

—**No, no voy a ir con nadie.**

—**Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? —inquirió con demasiado interés.**

"Nada que te incumba" siseó Rosalie. ¿Este chico no puede tomar una indirecta?

**Mi reacción instintiva fue decirle que dejara de entrometerse,**

Todos rieron.

"¿Quién hubiese creído que Bella tenía ese lado?"

**pero en lugar de eso le mentí alegremente.**

—**La colada, y he de estudiar para el examen de Trigonometría o voy a suspender.**

— **¿Te está ayudando Cullen con los estudios?**

"¿En serio?" dijo Sue. Esto se estaba poniendo un tanto ridículo.

—**Edward —enfaticé— no me va ayudar con los estudios. Se va a no sé dónde durante el fin de semana.**

**Noté con sorpresa que las mentiras me salían con mayor naturalidad que de costumbre.**

"Puedes mentir sorprendentemente bien siempre y cunado se trate de algo importante" notó Jasper "el resto del tiempo eres completamente ridícula"

"Gracias" respondió Bella sarcásticamente, aunque ella pensaba exactamente igual"

—**Ah —se animó—. Ya sabes, de todos modos, puedes venir al baile con nuestro grupo. Estaría bien. Todos bailaríamos contigo —prometió.**

"Si a Jessica le encantaría eso"

**La imagen mental del rostro de Jessica hizo que el tono de mi voz fuera más cortante de lo necesario.**

—**Mike, no voy a ir al baile, ¿de acuerdo?**

—**Vale —se enfurruñó otra vez—. Sólo era una oferta.**

"Que chillón" murmuró Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco. Todos asintieron.

**Cuando al fin terminaron las clases, me dirigí al aparcamiento sin entusiasmo. No me apetecía especialmente ir a casa a pie, pero no veía la forma de recuperar el monovolumen. Entonces, comencé a creer una vez más que no había nada imposible para él. Este último instinto demostró ser correcto: mi coche estaba en la misma plaza en la que él había aparcado el Volvo por la mañana. Incrédula, sacudí la cabeza mientras abría la puerta —no estaba echado el pestillo— y vi las llaves en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.**

Todos los humanos sacudieron la cabeza.

**Había un pedazo de papel blanco doblado sobre mi asiento. Lo tomé y cerré la puerta antes de desdoblarlo. Había escrito dos palabras con su elegante letra: «Sé prudente».**

"Por supuesto que necesitarías ese recordatorio"

Bella fulminó a Seth con la mirada "Recuerdo perfectamente que debo ser prudente, gracias" dijo ella "es ponerlo en práctica lo que suele traerme problemas"

**El sonido del motor al arrancar me asustó. Me reí de mí misma.**

**El pomo de la puerta estaba cerrado y el pestillo sin echar, tal y como se había quedado por la mañana. Una vez dentro, me fui directa al lavadero. Parecía que todo seguía igual. Hurgué entre la ropa en busca de mis vaqueros y revisé los bolsillos una vez que los hube encontrado. Vacíos. **

"¿Qué más esperabas? Si las llaves estaban en tu carro" dijo Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es traspasar propiedad privada" gruñó Charlie aunque no se veía muy irritado.

"Lo siento" dijo Alice de manera inocente.

**Quizás las hubiera dejado colgando dentro del coche, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.**

**Siguiendo el mismo instinto que me había movido a mentir a Mike, telefoneé a Jessica so pretexto de desearle suerte en el baile. Cuando ella me deseó lo mismo para mi día con Edward, le hablé de la cancelación. Parecía más desencantada de lo realmente necesario para ser una observadora imparcial. Después de eso, me despedí rápidamente.**

**Charlie estuvo distraído durante la cena, supuse que le preocupaba algo relacionado con el trabajo, o tal vez con el partido de baloncesto, o puede que le hubiera gustado de verdad la lasaña. Con Charlie, era difícil saberlo.**

"Todos en uno" sonrió Charlie, aunque, en realidad había estado preocupado de los planes de Bella de ir a Seattle sola. Si tan solo se hubiese imaginado de lo que en realidad planeaba hacer… él frunció el ceño, recordando de repente algo que Bella había dicho.

— **¿Sabes, papá? —comencé, interrumpiendo su meditación.**

— **¿Qué pasa, Bella?**

—**Creo que tienes razón en lo del viaje a Seattle. Me parece que voy a esperar hasta que Jessica o algún otro me puedan acompañar.**

Charlie seguía con el ceño fruncido. Esto era exactamente en lo que él había pensado. Las palabras de Edward a la hora del almuerzo resonaban en su cabeza.

—**Ah —dijo sorprendido—. De acuerdo. Bueno, ¿quieres que me quede en casa?**

—**No, papá, no cambies de planes. Tengo un millón de cosas que hacer: los deberes, la colada, necesito ir a la biblioteca y al supermercado. Estaré entrando y saliendo todo el día. Ve y diviértete.**

— **¿Estás segura?**

—**Totalmente, papá. Además, el nivel de pescado del congelador está bajando peligrosamente... Hemos descendido hasta tener reservas sólo para dos o tres años.**

Los vampiros rieron.

"Al menos, ahora no hay mucho con tanto que Seth come con nosotros" dijo Charlie riendo.

Bella sonrió ante la respuesta del joven lobo "Tú solo quieres otra escusa para traer más, ¿no es así?"

**Me sonrió.**

—**Resulta muy fácil vivir contigo, Bella.**

—**Podría decir lo mismo de ti —contesté entre risas demasiado apagadas, pero no pareció notarlo. Me sentí culpable por hacerle creer aquello, y estuve a punto de seguir el consejo de Edward y decirle dónde iba a estar. A punto.**

"Al menos te sientes culpable" dijo Charlie en tono de reproche. Bella lo miró en forma de disculpa.

**Después de la cena, doblé la ropa y puse otra colada en la secadora. Por desgracia, era la clase de trabajo que sólo mantiene ocupadas las manos y mi mente tuvo demasiado tiempo libre, sin duda, y debido a eso perdí el control. Fluctuaba entre una ilusión tan intensa que se acercaba al dolor y un miedo insidioso que minaba mi resolución. Tuve que seguir recordándome que ya había elegido y que no había vuelta atrás. Saqué del bolsillo la nota de Edward dedicando mucho más esfuerzo del necesario para embeberme con las dos simples palabras que había escrito. El quería que estuviera a salvo, me dije una y otra vez. Sólo podía aferrarme a la confianza de que al fin ese deseo prevaleciera sobre los demás. ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Apartarle de mi vida? Intolerable. Además, en realidad, parecía que toda mi vida girase en torno a él desde que vine a Forks.**

**Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba cuánto dolería en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.**

Billy no pudo evitar hacer una mueca la leer aquellas palabras. Edward miró a Bella con dolor evidente en sus ojos. Esta era la posibilidad que él no quería considerar. La situación solo empeoraba con los pensamientos de los demás mientras ellos fruncían el ceño en su dirección. Afortunadamente la expresión de su rostro fue suficiente para evitar que alguien comentara.

**Me sentí aliviada cuando se hizo lo bastante tarde para acostarme. Sabía de sobra que estaba demasiado estresada para dormir, por lo que hice algo que nunca había hecho antes: tomar sin necesidad y de forma consciente una medicina para el resfriado, de esas que me dejaban grogui durante unas ocho horas. **

Tanto Carlisle como Charlie negaban como la cabeza pero decidieron no decir nada.

**Normalmente no hubiera justificado esa clase de comportamiento en mí misma, pero el día siguiente ya iba a ser bastante complicado como para añadirle que estuviera atolondrada por no haber pegado ojo. **

"Supongo que tenías una buena escusa" dijo Carlisle" pero espero que no lo hayas vuelto a hacer"

Bella asintió asegurándole "nunca más lo hice"

**Me sequé el pelo hasta que estuvo totalmente liso y me ocupé de la ropa que llevaría al día siguiente mientras aguardaba a que hiciera efecto el fármaco.**

**Una vez que lo tuve todo listo para el día siguiente, me tendí al fin en la cama. Estaba agitada, sin poder parar de dar vueltas. Me levanté y revolví la caja de zapatos con los CD hasta encontrar una recopilación de los nocturnos de Chopin. **

"Otro bueno" sonrió Edward "especialmente si quieres algo de paz"

**Lo puse a un volumen muy bajo y volví a tumbarme, concentrándome en ir relajando cada parte de mi cuerpo. En algún momento de ese ejercicio, hicieron efecto las pastillas contra el resfriado y, por suerte, me quedé dormida.**

**Me desperté a primera hora después de haber dormido a pierna suelta y sin pesadillas gracias al innecesario uso de los fármacos. Aun así, salté de la cama con el mismo frenesí de la noche anterior. Me vestí rápidamente, me ajusté el cuello alrededor de la garganta y seguí forcejeando con el suéter de color canela hasta colocarlo por encima de los vaqueros. Con disimulo, eché un rápido vistazo por la ventana para verificar que Charlie se había marchado ya. Una fina y algodonosa capa de nubes cubría el cielo, pero no parecía que fuera a durar mucho. **

"No lo hicieron" sonrió Edward.

"No supongo que me dirán…" comenzó Charlie.

"¿Acerca del sol?" preguntó Edward "ya lo sabrás" Ahora todos sonreían tratando de imaginarse la reacción de Charlie.

**Desayuné sin saborear lo que comía y me apresuré a fregar los platos en cuanto hube terminado. Volví a echar un vistazo por la ventana, pero no se había producido cambio alguno. Apenas había terminado de cepillarme los dientes y me disponía a bajar las escaleras cuando una sigilosa llamada de nudillos provocó un sordo golpeteo de mi corazón contra las costillas.**

**Fui corriendo hacia la entrada. Tuve un pequeño problema con el pestillo, pero al fin conseguí abrir la puerta de un tirón y allí estaba él. Se desvaneció toda la agitación y recuperé la calma en cuanto vi su rostro.**

**Al principio no estaba sonriente, sino sombrío, pero su expresión se alegró en cuanto se fijó en mí, y se rió entre dientes.**

"¿Qué fue tan gracioso?" preguntó Bella tratando de recordar.

Edward no le respondió.

—**Buenos días.**

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

**Eché un vistazo hacia abajo para asegurarme de que no me había olvidado de ponerme nada importante, como los zapatos o los pantalones.**

Parecía que los ojos de Charlie se fuesen a salir de las órbitas. Bella gruñó avergonzada. Y los otros solo se reían.

—**Vamos a juego.**

"Por supuesto, yo te vestí" Alice resopló.

**Se volvió a reír. Me di cuenta de que él llevaba un gran suéter ligero del mismo color que el mío, cuyo cuello a la caja dejaba al descubierto el de la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, y unos vaqueros azules. Me uní a sus risas al tiempo que ocultaba una secreta punzada de arrepentimiento... ¿Por qué tenía él que parecer un modelo de pasarela y yo no?**

**Cerré la puerta al salir mientras él se dirigía al monovolumen. Aguardó junto a la puerta del copiloto con una expresión resignada y perfectamente comprensible.**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Charlie.

"Bella conduciría esa… cosa" se quejó Edward. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—**Hicimos un trato —le recordé con aire de suficiencia mientras me encaramaba al asiento del conductor y me estiraba para abrirle la puerta.**

— **¿Adonde? —le pregunté.**

—**Ponte el cinturón... Ya estoy nervioso.**

"¿Te preocupas más cuando ella esta en un carro-tanque que ni se mueve, pero no cuando está en un volvo a toda velocidad?" se preguntó Jacob.

Edward se encogió de hombros "sabia que yo no iba a chocar"

Bella le fulminó con la mirada "¿estás cuestionando mis habilidades al conducir? ¿o mi monovolumen?"

Edward rió "en realidad, es tu suerte la que me preocupa"

**Le dirigí una mirada envenenada mientras le obedecía.**

— **¿Adonde? —repetí suspirando.**

—**Toma la 101 hacia el norte —ordenó.**

**Era sorprendentemente difícil concentrarse en la carretera al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos clavados en mi rostro. Lo compensé conduciendo con más cuidado del habitual mientras cruzaba las calles del pueblo, aún dormido.**

"Apuesto a que Edward le encantó eso" rió Jacob. Ir con la Bella humana al volante era un fastidio en el mejor de los casos, y eso que él no era tan adicto a la velocidad como lo era Edward.

— **¿Tienes intención de salir de Forks antes del anochecer?**

"Y ya comienza" gruñó Bella.

—**Un poco de respeto —le recriminé—, este trasto tiene los suficientes años para ser el abuelo de tu coche.**

**A pesar de su comentario recriminatorio, pronto atisbamos los límites del pueblo. Una maleza espesa y una ringlera de troncos verdes reemplazaron las casas y el césped.**

"Pero aún así debió de haber sido increíblemente lento" indicó Nessie con los ojos bien abiertos. Charlie fulminó a Edward con la mirada.

"Entonces también has corrompido a mi nieta"

"En realidad, creo que está en la sangre" suspiró Bella "ella ha estado así desde su primer viaje en coche. Y carrera. Y carrera en el lomo de un lobo" añadió la última por lo bajo mientras Charlie la miraba deseando haber escuchado mal.

—**Gira a la derecha para tomar la 101 —me indicó cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo. Obedecía en silencio.**

—**Ahora, avanzaremos hasta que se acabe el asfalto.**

**Detecté cierta sorna en su voz, pero tenía demasiado miedo a salirme de la carretera como para mirarle y asegurarme de que estaba en lo cierto.**

— **¿Qué hay allí, donde se acaba el asfalto?**

—**Una senda.**

— **¿Vamos de caminata? —pregunté preocupada. Gracias a Dios, me había puesto las zapatillas de tenis.**

— **¿Supone algún problema?**

**Lo dijo como si esperara que fuera así.**

—**No.**

**Intenté que la mentira pareciera convincente, pero si pensaba que el monovolumen era lento, tenía que esperar a verme a mí...**

"No tenias que preocuparte por eso, ya me lo esperaba. Aunque en realidad si tomó algo más de tiempo de lo que pensé que tomaría" Edward sonrió ante la mirada de su esposa.

—**No te preocupes, sólo son unos ocho kilómetros y no iremos deprisa.**

"¿Ocho km?" repitió Seth "¿Con Bella? Estás bromeando"

Edward lo miró algo avergonzado. "En realidad no tenía ni idea cuanto sería esto para humano. De lo que había escuchado no era gran cosa"

**¡Ocho kilómetros! No le respondí para que no notara cómo el pánico quebraba mi voz. Ocho kilómetros de raíces traicioneras y piedras sueltas que intentarían torcerme el tobillo o incapacitarme de alguna otra manera. Aquello iba a resultar humillante.**

**Avanzamos en silencio durante un buen rato mientras yo sentía pavor ante la perspectiva de nuestra llegada.**

— **¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con impaciencia.**

—**Sólo me preguntaba adonde nos dirigimos —volví a mentirle.**

Edward negó con la cabeza "me hubiese dicho y te hubiera cargado"

—**Es un lugar al que me gusta mucho ir cuando hace buen tiempo.**

**Luego, ambos nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas a las nubes, que comenzaban a diluirse en el firmamento.**

Tanto Bella como Edward sonrieron ante la mención del claro. Nessie los miró de forma cuestionadora. Ella había estado en el claro antes, y se preguntaba si este era el lugar al que iban. Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—**Charlie dijo que hoy haría buen tiempo.**

— **¿Le dijiste lo que te proponías?**

—**No.**

—**Pero Jessica cree que vamos a Seattle juntos... —la idea parecía de su agrado—. — ¿No?**

"¿Querías que te atraparan en caso de que algo sucediera?" preguntó Sam escéptico.

Los ojos de Edward estaban duros. "No. Solo quería asegurarme que nada suceda"

—**No, le dije que habías suspendido el viaje... cosa que es cierta.**

— **¿Nadie sabe que estás conmigo? —inquirió, ahora con enfado.**

—**Eso depende... ¿He de suponer que se lo has contado a Alice?**

"Como si eso sirviera" resopló Leah.

—**Eso es de mucha ayuda, Bella —dijo bruscamente.**

Los ojos de Leah se abrieron de pare en par. ¡Wow, estoy empezando a sonar como sanguijuela! ¡Y no te atrevas a decir nada! Gruñó internamente a Edward.

**Fingí no haberle oído, pero volvió a la carga y preguntó:**

— **¿Te deprime tanto Forks que estás preparando tu suicidio?**

"¡Edward, se más amable!" regañó Esme

"Lo sé" suspiró Edward "ella estaba siendo tan imprudente que me asustó"

_Lo siento_, pensó Bella. Ella solo se había preocupado de la seguridad de Edward, sin pensar que al arriesgar su vida le preocuparía a él.

"Yo debería ser el que se disculpa" murmuró Edward.

—**Dijiste que un exceso de publicidad sobre nosotros podría ocasionarte problemas —le recordé.**

— **¿Y a ti te preocupan mis posibles problemas? —El tono de su voz era de enfado y amargo sarcasmo—. ¿Y si no regresas?**

**Negué con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la carretera.**

Charlie suspiró.

**Murmuró algo en voz baja, pero habló tan deprisa que no le comprendí.**

**Nos mantuvimos en silencio el resto del trayecto en el coche. Noté que en su interior se alzaban oleadas de rabiosa desaprobación, pero no se me ocurría nada que decir.**

**Entonces se terminó la carretera, que se redujo hasta convertirse en una senda de menos de medio metro de ancho jalonada de pequeños indicadores de madera. Aparqué sobre el estrecho arcén y salí sin atreverme a fijar mi vista en él puesto que se había enfadado conmigo, y tampoco tenía ninguna excusa para mirarle. **

"No estaba molesto contigo" suspiró Edward "estaba enojado de la situación e general, y mi propia debilidad que hizo esa precaución necesaria"

**Hacía calor, mucho más del que había hecho en Forks desde el día de mi llegada, y a causa de las nubes hacía casi bochorno. Me quité el suéter y lo anudé en torno a mi cintura, contenta de haberme puesto una camiseta liviana y sin mangas, sobre todo si me esperaban ocho kilómetros a pie.**

**Le oí dar un portazo y pude comprobar que también él se había desprendido del suéter. Permanecía cerca del coche, de espaldas a mí, encarándose con el bosque primigenio.**

—**Por aquí —indicó, girando la cabeza y con expresión aún molesta. Comenzó a adentrarse en el sombrío bosque.**

— **¿Y la senda?**

**El pánico se manifestó en mi voz mientras rodeaba el vehículo para darle alcance.**

—**Dije que al final de la carretera había un sendero, no que lo fuéramos a seguir.**

Seth rió "pobre Bella eso debió de haber sido horrible para ella, ¿en qué estaba pensando?"

"En nada" admitió Edward.

— **¡¿No iremos por la senda?! —pregunté con desesperación.**

—**No voy a dejar que te pierdas.**

**Se dio la vuelta al hablar, sonriendo con mofa, y contuve un gemido. Llevaba desabotonada la camiseta blanca sin mangas, por lo que la suave superficie de su piel se veía desde el cuello hasta los marmóreos contornos de su pecho, sin que su perfecta musculatura quedara oculta debajo de la ropa. **

Jacob se veía algo verde "demasiada información"

**La desesperación me hirió en lo más hondo al comprender que era demasiado perfecto. No había manera de que aquella criatura celestial estuviera hecha para mí.**

**Desconcertado por mi expresión torturada, Edward me miró fijamente.**

— **¿Quieres volver a casa? —dijo con un hilo de voz. Un dolor de diferente naturaleza al mío impregnaba su voz.**

**Me adelanté hasta llegar a su altura, ansiosa por no desperdiciar ni un segundo del tiempo que pudiera estar en su compañía.**

— **¿Qué va mal? —preguntó con amabilidad.**

—**No soy una buena senderista —le expliqué con desánimo—. Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo.**

—**Puedo ser paciente si hago un gran esfuerzo.**

Jasper resopló "suena bien"

**Me sonrió y sostuvo mi mirada en un intento de levantarme el ánimo, súbita e inexplicablemente alicaído. Intenté devolverle la sonrisa, pero no fue convincente. Estudió mi rostro.**

—**Te llevaré de vuelta a casa —prometió.**

**No supe determinar si la promesa se refería al final de la jornada o a una marcha inmediata. Sabía que él creía que era el miedo lo que me turbaba, y de nuevo agradecí ser yo la única persona a la que no le pudiera leer el pensamiento.**

Edward hizo una mueca al recordar.

—**Si quieres que recorra ocho kilómetros a través de la selva antes del atardecer, será mejor que empieces a indicarme el camino —le repliqué con acritud.**

**Torció el gesto mientras se esforzaba por comprender mi tono y la expresión de mis facciones. Después de unos momentos, se rindió y encabezó la marcha hacia el bosque.**

**No resultó tan duro como me había temido. El camino era plano la mayor parte del tiempo y estuvo a mi lado para sostenerme al pasar por los húmedos heléchos y los mosaicos de musgo. Cuando teníamos que sortear árboles caídos o pedruscos, me ayudaba, levantándome por el codo y soltándome en cuanto la senda se despejaba. El toque gélido de su piel sobre la mía hacía palpitar mi corazón invariablemente. Las dos veces en que esto sucedió miré de reojo su rostro, estaba segura de que, no sabía cómo, él oía mis latidos.**

"Por supuesto" sonrió Edward.

**Intenté mantener los ojos lejos de su cuerpo perfecto tanto como me fue posible, pero a menudo no podía resistir la tentación de mirarle, y su hermosura me sumía en la tristeza.**

**Recorrimos en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. De vez en cuando, Edward formulaba una pregunta al azar, una de las que no me había hecho en los dos días anteriores de interrogatorio. Me interrogó sobre mis cumpleaños, los profesores en la escuela primaria y las mascotas de mi infancia... Tuve que admitir que había renunciado a ellas después de que se murieran tres peces de forma seguida.**

"Así que decidiste adoptar un perro entonces?" preguntó Jasper sonriendo.

"No es graciosos" gruñó Jacob.

**Rompió a reír al oírlo con más fuerza de lo que me tenía acostumbrada... De los bosques desiertos se levantó un eco similar al tañido de las campanas.**

**La caminata me llevó la mayor parte de la mañana, pero él no mostró signo alguno de impaciencia. El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a ponerme nerviosa. Edward se encontraba muy a gusto y cómodo en aquel dédalo de color verde, y nunca pareció dudar sobre qué dirección tomar.**

Edward resopló.

"¿En serio pensaste que yo me perdería?" preguntó él mirando a Bella a los ojos.

"Eee… ¿no?" respondió ella fascinada.

**Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado, tal y como él había predicho. Comencé a sentir un estremecimiento de entusiasmo por primera vez desde que entré en el bosque, sensación que rápidamente se convirtió en impaciencia.**

— **¿Aún no hemos llegado? —le pinché, fingiendo fruncir el ceño.**

—**Casi —sonrió ante el cambio de mi estado de ánimo—. ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?**

—**Humm —miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque—. ¿Debería verlo?**

"Ella tiene vista de humano, recuerda" rió Emily. Ella y Sam y también habían tenido ciertas confusones al principio, cuando el hablaba de cosas a kilómetros y ella no entendía.

**Esbozó una sonrisa burlona.**

—**Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos.**

—**Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista —murmuré.**

**Su sonrisa de mofa se hizo más pronunciada.**

**Pero entonces, después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba. Edward me dejó que yo fuera delante y me siguió en silencio.**

**Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. **

"Suena adobarle" sonrió Esme.

"¿No has ido allí?" preguntó Sue. Esme negó con la cabeza.

"Es el lugar especial d Edward y Bella. Todos tenemos unos cuantos de esos alrededor del mundo. Donde puedes estar solos, tú y tu ser amado.

**Me di media vuelta para compartir con él todo aquello, pero Edward no estaba detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente alarmada, giré a mí alrededor en su busca. Finalmente, lo localicé, inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, mientras me contemplaba con ojos cautelosos. Sólo entonces recordé lo que la belleza del prado me había hecho olvidar: el enigma de Edward y el sol, lo que me había prometido mostrarme hoy.**

Todos estaban agitados de manera expectante mirando a Charlie de vez en cuando.

"Apuesto a que enloquecerá" susurró Emmett a Jasper. Jasper miró a Charlie a los ojos y sonrió "No, solo se reirá hasta enloquecer"

"Está bien, pero tú no puedes interferir, Edward sabrá si lo haces" Miró a su hermano para confirmarlo. Edward asintió una vez sonriendo.

**Di un paso hacia él, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. Los suyos en cambio se mostraban recelosos. Le sonreí para infundirle valor y le hice señas para que se reuniera conmigo, acercándome un poco más. Alzó una mano en señal de aviso y yo vacilé, y retrocedí un paso.**

**Edward pareció inspirar hondo y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del mediodía.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Billy algo decepcionado "terminó en la mejor parte. Peor al menos yo no tendré que leer lo que sea que ustedes dos hacen allá" dijo él mientras dedicaba un guiño a la pareja avergonzada.

"¿Puedo leer el siguiente capítulo?" preguntó Emily. Ella y Sam eran los únicos que no habían leído aún, y juzgando por la expresión de Sam él no estab de humor para leer acerca del tiempo a solas de Edward y Bella.

Billy le entregó el libro.

**N/A2: no tengo nada que decir, buen día. **

**There was something in the air that night**

**The stars were bright, Fernando**

**They were shining there for you and me**

**For liberty, Fernando**

**Though I never thought that we could lose**

**There's no regret**

**If I had to do the same again**

**I would, my friend, Fernando**

**Yes, if I had to do the same again**

**I would, my friend, Fernando...**


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A: que por que recién subi este cap? A si… mi mamá rebusco en mi maleta hasta encontrar la libreta con malas notas y ha estado muy paranoica… se podría decir que estoy castigada… necesito bueno notas ahora **

**Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**CONFESIONES**

**A la luz del sol, Edward resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. **

Todos se dedicaron a mirar a Charlie, sin querer perderse de su reacción. Él los miró del uno al otro sin entender lo que sucedía.

**A pesar de un tenue rubor, producido a raíz de su salida de caza durante la tarde del día anterior, su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. **

"¿Qué?" escupió Charlie, mirando a Emily, convencido de que ella le estaba jugando una broma.

Emily paró su lectura para mirar a Charlie, quien seguía mirándola atontado.

"¿Centelleaba?" repitió él lentamente

"Parece que ganaré" dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa, peor esas palabras apenas tuvieron espacio para salir de su boca cuando Charlie salió de su trance.

"¿Centelleaba?" repitió él esta vez con una sonrisa que le creía cada vez más "¡pensé que sería algo como desintegrarse pero ustedes solo brillan!" no tubo mucha oportunidad decir la última palabra porque se le escapó una risa estruendosa que no le permitía hablar. "¡Centelleaba! ¿Estás segura de que son vampiros y no hadas o algo por el estilo?"

Ahora todos reían fuertemente con la excepción de unos cuantos vampiros molestos. Billy dio unas palmadas en la espalda al aún asombrado Charlie. Eso fue exactamente lo que él había pensado la primera vez que lo vió.

"¿Hadas?" exclamó Emmett ofendido.

"Paga, Em" dijo Jasper entre risas. Las reacciones entusiastas de todo lo tenían bastante sonriente "parece que siempre pierdes cuando se trata de obtener una reacción normal de algún miembro de la familia Swan"

**Yacía completamente inmóvil en la hierba, con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol. Mantenía cerrados los deslumbrantes párpados de suave azul lavanda, aunque no dormía, por supuesto. Parecía una estatua perfecta, tallada en algún tipo de piedra ignota, lisa como el mármol, reluciente como el cristal.**

"Un resoplido se escapó de la boca de Charlie pero no comentó más"

**Movía los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parecían temblar, pero me dijo que estaba cantando para sí mismo cuando le pregunté al respecto. Lo hacía en voz demasiado baja para que le oyera.**

**También yo disfruté del sol, aunque el aire no era lo bastante seco para mi gusto. Me hubiera gustado recostarme como él y dejar que el sol bañara mi cara, pero permanecí avovillada, con el mentón descansando sobre las rodillas, poco dispuesta a apartar la vista de él. Soplaba una brisa suave que enredaba mis cabellos y alborotaba la hierba que se mecía alrededor de su figura inmóvil.**

**La pradera, que en un principio me había parecido espectacular, palidecía al lado de la magnificencia de Edward.**

**Siempre con miedo, incluso ahora, a que desapareciera como un espejismo demasiado hermoso para ser real,**

Leah hizo un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco, lo cual le fue muy difícil. _Solo Bella vería a su novio brillar en el sol como una clase de mutante y pensaría que es magnífico…_

**(PEQUEÑO N/A: ALGUIEN MÁS PENSO EN XMEN CON ESTO? ALGUEIN? AMO XMEN!)**

**extendí un dedo con indecisión y acaricié el dorso de su mano reluciente, que descansaba sobre el césped al alcance de la mía. Otra vez me maravillé de la textura perfecta de suave satén, fría como la piedra. Cuando alcé la vista, había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rápida sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios sin mácula.**

— **¿No te asusto? —preguntó con despreocupación, aunque identifiqué una curiosidad real en el tono de su suave voz.**

—**No más que de costumbre.**

**Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol.**

**Poco a poco, me acerqué más y extendí toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Contemplé el temblor de mis dedos y supe que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido.**

— **¿Te molesta? —pregunté, ya que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos.**

"Lo dudo mucho" rió Jasper, aunque secretamente se estaba preguntando cuan difícil debó de haber sido para su hermano soportara ello prematuramente. Él no podía ni imaginarse el que un humano alguna vez lo toque de esa manera.

—**No—respondió sin abrirlos—, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso.**

**Suspiró.**

**Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre los perfectos músculos de su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Edward. Al comprender mi pretensión, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos. Esto me sobresaltó; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo.**

—**Lo siento —murmuró. Le busqué con la vista a tiempo de verle cerrar los ojos de nuevo—. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "lo dices como si fuera algo malo"

"No quería asustarte" dijo Edward encogiéndose e de hombros.

"Al menos no en ese momento" murmuró Bella recordando lo que pasaba posteriormente.

**Alcé su mano y la volví a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma. La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel.**

—**Dime qué piensas —susurró. Al mirarle descubrí que me estaba observando con repentina atención—. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo.**

Charlie rio por lo bajo "¿por qué tengo la sensación de que escucharé esto más a menudo?"

"Por qué aún se lo pregunta la menos dos veces al día" dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Charlie rió, pero había un tono que no se acoplaba con la risa feliz. Aún estaba de buen humor y tras el incidente anterior pero sospechaba que este capítulo se volvería muy incómodo más temprano de lo que esperaba. Jasper, sintiendo sus emociones y descubriendo los pensamientos que las causaban, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizante haciendo que Charlie s ele quede mirando curioso. La reacción de Charlie había sido bastante notoria a los ojos de Charlie ahora que sabía de los poderes de los vampiros".

—**Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo.**

—**Es una vida dura — ¿me imaginé el matiz de pesar en su voz?—. **

Edward negó con la cabeza, suspirando, pero sin explicar más.

**Aún no me has contestado.**

—**Deseaba poder saber qué pensabas tú —vacilé— y...**

— **¿Y?**

—**Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo.**

"Estabas asustada?" preguntó Jacob confundido, aunque sospechaba que sus razones eran muy diferentes a las de la mayoría de las personas.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "No de él, peor de lo que él podría pensar"

—**No quiero que estés asustada.**

**La voz de Edward era apenas un murmullo suave. Escuché lo que en realidad no podía decir sinceramente, que no debía tener miedo, que no había nada de qué asustarse.**

Esme suspiró.

—**Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque, sin duda, es algo sobre lo que debo pensar.**

**Se movió tan deprisa que ni lo vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Podría haber retrocedido, debería haberlo hecho, ante esa inesperada proximidad, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sus ojos dorados me habían hipnotizado.**

—**Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —murmuró mirándome con atención.**

**Pero no pude contestarle. Olí su gélida respiración en mi cara como sólo lo había hecho una vez. Me derretía ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma instintiva y sin pensar, me incliné más cerca para aspirarlo.**

Todos los hombre lobo y humanos hicieron muecas mientras lo vampiros se estremecían ligeramente. Estos eran los factores que los hacían… bueno no más peligrosos de lo que eran pero si menos humanos.

**Entonces, Edward desapareció. Su mano se desasió de la mía y se colocó a seis metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llevó enfocar la vista. Permanecía en el borde de la pequeña pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. Me miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras.**

**Sentí la herida y la conmoción en mi rostro. Me picaban las manos vacías.**

—**Lo... lo siento, Edward —susurré. Sabía que podía escucharme.**

"Por supuesto que tú serías la primera en disculparte" murmuró Edward.

Renesmee se paró hasta llegara a su lado y subir a su regazo para tocarle la mejilla.

_No seas así papi_, pensó ella. _No me gusta._

Edward rió por lo bajo.

—**Concédeme un momento —replicó al volumen justo para que mis pocos sensitivos oídos lo oyeran. Me senté totalmente inmóvil.**

**Después de diez segundos, increíblemente largos, regresó, lentamente tratándose de él. Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dejó caer ágilmente al suelo para luego entrecruzar las piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni un segundo. Suspiró profundamente dos veces y luego me sonrió disculpándose.**

—**Lo siento mucho —vaciló—. ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que sólo soy un hombre?**

Los hombre lobo resoplaron. Si, claro. Aunque el tono de sus pensamientos era micho menos hostil de lo que en tiempos anteriores hubiese sido. Ellos sabían lo que era perderse a sí mismo y por lo tanto se habían vuelto más tolerantes.

**Asentí una sola vez, incapaz de reírle la gracia. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas conforme fui comprendiendo poco a poco el peligro. Desde su posición, él lo olió y su sonrisa se hizo burlona.**

—**Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitase!**

**Se incorporó de forma inesperada, alejándose hasta perderse de vista para reaparecer detrás del mismo abeto de antes después de haber circunvalado la pradera en medio segundo.**

— **¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!**

Los hermanos de Edward lo miraban mal.

"Hermano, ¿qué pretendes?" demandó Emmett.

Jasper rió por lo bajo.

"Algo me dice que él ha llegado a la fase de soy muy peligroso, mírame y sal corriendo"

Esme fulminó con la irada a Edward "espero que no te hayas comportado tan mal. Solo Dios sabe cuánto la has asustado"

Edward la miró avergonzado.

**Rió con amargura, extendió una mano y arrancó del tronco del abeto una rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor sin esfuerzo alguno en medio de un chasquido estremecedor. Con la misma mano, la hizo girar en el aire durante unos instantes y la arrojó a una velocidad de vértigo para estrellarla contra otro árbol enorme, que se agitó y tembló ante el golpe.**

Charlie se le quedó mirando a Edward. Sabía que ellos eran fuertes, pero ¿tan fuertes?. Pobre Bella.

**Y estuvo otra vez en frente de mí, a medio metro, inmóvil como una estatua.**

— **¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! —dijo en voz baja.**

**Permanecí sentada sin moverme, temiéndolo como no lo había temido nunca. **

Todos los vampiros lo fulminaban con la mirada ahora.

"Idiota" murmuró Alice.

"Tonto" añadió Rosalie "y no te olvides de estúpido"

Edward suspiró "lo sé": Le sonrió a sus hermanas.

"Imbécil" le dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**Nunca lo había visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con tanto cuidado. Nunca había sido menos humano ni más hermoso. Con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sentada como un pájaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente.**

**Un arrebato frenético parecía relucir en los adorables ojos de Edward. Luego, conforme pasaron los segundos, se apagaron y lentamente su expresión volvió a su antigua máscara de dolor.**

—**No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora—. Te prometo... —vaciló—, te. juro que no te haré daño.**

**Parecía más preocupado de convencerse a sí mismo que a mí.**

Charlie dejó escapara el aliento que sin saber estaba reteniendo. Por alguna razón, le creía al chico. Él no lastimaría a Bella, no después de prometerlo así.

—**No temas —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Serpenteó con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarse hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros.**

—**Perdóname, por favor —pidió ceremoniosamente—. Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportaré mejor.**

**Esperó, pero yo todavía era incapaz de hablar.**

—**Hoy no tengo sed —me guiñó el ojo—. De verdad.**

**Ante eso, no me quedó otro remedio que reírme, aunque el sonido fue tembloroso y jadeante.**

— **¿Estás bien? —preguntó tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano de mármol en la mía.**

Al menos se preocupa por eso, pensó Billy. Él también había escuchado todo eso con sus puños fuertemente cerrados, sabiendo que Bella no sería lastimada, pero sin poder refrenar las urgencias de proteger a la chica de el frío"

**Miré primero su fría y lisa mano, luego, sus ojos, laxos, arrepentidos; y después, otra vez la mano. Entonces, pausadamente volví a seguir las líneas de su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Alcé la vista y sonreí con timidez.**

—**Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza? —preguntó con las amables cadencias de principios del siglo pasado.**

Charlie se estremeció al escuchar esto pero no dijo nada. Si se iba a tratar de la edad del chico, no estaba de más el dejar la conversación para después.

—**La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.**

**Sonrió, pero estaba avergonzado.**

—**Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustada, además del motivo obvio.**

—**Ah, sí.**

— **¿Y bien? **

**Miré su mano y recorrí sin rumbo fijo la lisa e iridiscente palma. Los segundos pasaban.**

— **¡Con qué facilidad me frustro! —musitó.**

"Te lo juro" sonrió Jasper, aunque la sonrisa que le dedicó mostraba algo de dolor.

**Estudié sus ojos y de repente comprendí que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para él como para mí. A él también le resultaba difícil a pesar de los muchos años de inconmensurable experiencia. Ese pensamiento me infundió coraje.**

—**Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo estar contigo, y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería.**

**Mantuve los ojos fijos en sus manos mientras decía aquello en voz baja porque me resultaba difícil confesarlo.**

—**Sí —admitió lentamente—, es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego. ¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada.**

Todos resoplaron ate eso.

"Hermano… por alguna extraña razón estoy seguro que no es a lo que ella se refería" dijo Seth tentativamente.

"Por supuesto que no" suspiró Edward "pero aun así era cierto"

"Edward" gruñó Bella.

"Papá" dijo Nessie en un tono que imitaba al de su madre.

"Suficiente" les interrumpió Alice "No tendremos esta conversación ahora. Después de escucharte hablar de tu punto de vista acerca del cambio de Bella al menos tres veces al día, y eso sin incluir los meses en que te rehusaste a hablar con nosotros, esto se está volviendo algo tedioso"

Aquellos que no conocían a Edward a profundidad se sentían confundidos. ¿Qué punto de vista? ¿Qué meses? ¿Se referían al tiempo en que se alejaron de Forks? Dándose cuenta de que nadie explicaría el tema Emily reanudó su lectura antes de que a alguien se le ocurra hacer preguntas incómodas.

—**Lo sé. Supongo que podría intentar no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara.**

—**Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí —no había el menor rastro de falsedad en sus ojos límpidos—. Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no sé si soy capaz.**

—**No quiero que te vayas —farfullé patéticamente, mirándolo fijamente hasta lograr que apartara la vista.**

—**Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansió demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto.**

"Sí eso parece" resopló Jacob, peor sin el tono de malicia con el que lo hubiese hecho hace unos años. Y para su inmensa sorpresa los hombre lobo y los humano encontraron esta frase demasiado injusta.

—**Me alegro.**

— **¡No lo hagas! —retiró su mano, esta vez con mayor delicadeza. La voz de Edward era más áspera de lo habitual. Áspera para él, aunque más hermosa que cualquier voz humana. Resultaba difícil tratar con él, ya que sus continuos y repentinos cambios de humor siempre me producían desconcierto.**

Jasper y Bella se voltearon a mirarse al mismo tiempo, riendo para sí. Ninguno tuvo la necesidad de decir algo en voz alta.

— **¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona.**

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Charlie confundido mientras los lobos también alzaban la mirada en busca de una explicación.

Edward no miró a nadie "el libro lo explicará en breve"

**Enmudeció y le vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque.**

**Medité sus palabras durante unos instantes.**

—**Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres... Al menos la última parte.**

**Edward me miró de nuevo y sonrió con picardía. Su humor volvía a cambiar.**

— **¿Cómo te explicaría? —musitó—. Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo...**

"Debiste de haberte dado cuenta para ahora que asustar a Bella no es fácil" resopló Alice "deberías amenazarla con bailar o algo parecido"

Bella le dedicó una mala mirada a su hermana pero no habló en su defensa.

**Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mía, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la sujeté con fuerza entre las mías. Miró nuestras manos y suspiró.**

—**Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor.**

"Al grano Edward"

**Transcurrió un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continuó:**

—**Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa.**

Charlie hizo una mueca mientras Jacob gimió.

"Tenías que elegir esa analogía, ¿verdad?"

**Asentí.**

—**Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo.**

Edward le sonrió a Jacob.

**Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió con pesar.**

—**Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse.**

**«Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma... En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?**

"Depende del alcohólico" estableció Jacob "No a todos les gusta el coñac"

"No es el punto Jake" siseó Bella. Le desagradaba la forma en que todos los lobos y humanos miraban entre ella y Edward, sus expresiones mostrando una mezcla de miedo y asombro.

**Permanecimos sentados en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento.**

Emmett resopló.

**Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio.**

—**Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el brandy. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo.**

El cuerpo de Charlie se inmovilizó al recordar la plática de los vampiros acerca de sus necesidades durante el capítulo anterior. _Realmente sería un adicción._

—**Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? —le pregunté para tomarle el pelo y animarle.**

**Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo.**

—**Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína.**

Charlie gimió.

"La tua cantante" musitpo Carlisle.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sam perplejo. El resto de humanos y lobos no estaban menos curiosos que él.

"La tua cantante. Significa tu cantante en italiano" explicó Carlisle. "así es como se le llama a éste efecto, aunque es realmente raro que sea así de fuerte" Él envió a su hijo una mirada de admiración y orgullo que Edward evadió. No sentía que era algo de lo que debía enorgullecerse.

— **¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?**

"No" suspiró Edward. En todo sus años de vida jamás había conocido a alguien cuya sangre le atraiga si quiera la mitad de lo que le atraía la de Bella.

**Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba la respuesta.**

—**He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto —prosiguió con la vista fija en la lejanía—. Para Jasper, todos los humanos sois más de lo mismo. El es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor **

Edward le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a Jasper quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

_Está bien._ Suspiró. _No es como si no fuese cierto._ Esperaba que sus pensamientos no sonaran con un tono tan amargo como lo sentía.

—**súbitamente me miró con gesto de disculpa—. Lo siento.**

—**No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea... Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como mejor puedas.**

—**De modo que Jasper no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan... —Edward titubeó, en busca de la palabra adecuada—, tan apetecible como tú me resultas a mí. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Emmett es el que hace más tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra.**

— **¿Y a ti?**

—**Jamás.**

**La palabra quedó flotando en la cálida brisa durante unos momentos.**

— **¿Qué hizo Emmett? —le pregunté para romper el silencio.**

Emmett se encogió ligeramente, tratando de evadir las miradas acusadoras dirigidas a él.

**Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se ensombreció y sus manos se crisparon entre las mías. Aguardé, pero no me iba a contestar.**

—**Creo saberlo —dije al fin.**

"Por supuesto" suspiró Emmett. "Ni tuve tiempo para pensar solo actué"

"Ese hecho no parece molestarte mucho" le acusó Sam, fulminando con la mirada al gran vampiro.

Emmett se volvió para mirarlo encogiéndose de hombros pero con un aire extrañamente seria en sus ojos. "¿Y qué esperas que haga? Fue hace décadas. La eternidad es un tiempo bastante largo para lamentarte por algo que no se puede remediar. Todos lo que puedes hacer es cerciorarte de que algo así no pase más y perdonarte. Es nuestra única forma de sobrevivir con la cordura.

Todos pensaban en esas palabras, y tenían que admitir, a regañadientes, que él tenía un punto.

**Alzó la vista. Tenía una expresión melancólica, suplicante.**

—**Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿verdad?**

— **¿Qué me pides? ¿Mi permiso? —**

"¡Por supuesto que no!" regañó Edward " solo quería asegurarme de que no odiaras a Emmett por algo que no era su culpa"

**mi voz sonó más mordaz de lo que pretendía. Intenté modular un tono más amable. Suponía que aquella sinceridad le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo—. Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza?**

**¡Con cuánta calma podía discutir sobre mi propia muerte!**

"Por supuesto que hay esperanza, siempre la hay. Tiene que habaerlo"insintió Edward fervientemente.

"Y eso viniendo del Sr. Pesimista" murmuró Alice.

— **¡No, no! —Se compungió casi al momento—. ¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Me refiero a que..., por supuesto que no voy a... —dejó la frase en el aire. Mis ojos inflamaban las llamaradas de los suyos—. Es diferente para nosotros. En cuanto a Emmett y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó... Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y él no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora.**

**Se sumió en el silencio y me miró intensamente.**

—**De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado... en... un callejón oscuro o algo parecido... —mi voz se fue apagando.**

Todos se estremecieron ante esa idea.

—**Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y... —enmudeció bruscamente y desvió la mirada—. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos... bueno, demasiados años.**

**Se detuvo a contemplar los árboles. **

Los lobos se quedaron mirando a Edward. No se hab´´ian dado cuenta hasta este momento, cúan peligrosa había sido verdaderamente la situación. Escuchar una discusión acerca de narcóticos y resistirlo es una cosa, pero escucharlo confesar cúan cerca estuvo de asesinar a Bella es algo totalmente diferente.

"¿La hubieses atacado?" preguntó Seth horrorizado. Eso era muy difícil de creer: Edward, de todas las personas, atacando a la chica a la que ama más que a nada en el mundo.

"¿No lo hice, verdad?" indicó Edward "aunque fue muy cercano, probablemente más cercano de lo que podrías pensar. Incluso ahora"

**Me lanzó una mirada sombría mientras los dos lo recordábamos.**

—**Debiste de pensar que estaba loco.**

—**No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?**

—**Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme...**

A Emily se le hizo difícil no dejar que sui voz se quiebre. Le recordaba ala todas esas historias donde los fríos eran peligrosos. Pero apunta si eral el mismo vampiro quien decía esas palabras, con miedo de lastimar a una chica inocente…

**Entonces, buscó con la mirada mi rostro asombrado mientras yo intentaba asimilar sus amargos recuerdos. Debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos dorados ardían, hipnóticos, letales.**

—**Y tú hubieras acudido —me aseguró.**

**Intenté hablar con serenidad.**

—**Sin duda.**

**Torció el gesto y me miró las manos, liberándome así de la fuerza de su mirada.**

—**Luego intenté cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Sólo había otra frágil humana... cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar.**

Edward la miró A Bella incrédulo.

"Y cómo, dime tú, sería esto tu culpa.?"

Todos negaron con la con ka cabeza, sin molestarse en discutir con ella.

**Temblé a pesar de estar al sol cuando de nuevo reaparecieron mis recuerdos desde su punto de vista, sólo ahora me percataba del peligro. ¡Pobre señora Cope! Me estremecí al pensar lo cerca que había estado de ser la responsable de su muerte sin saberlo.**

—**No sé cómo, pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, **

Los Cullen pusieron los ojos en blanco muy concentrada en la ola pensando de la misma manera.

Como si no hemos estado en situaciones iguales ya antes.

**sólo sabían que algo iba mal... Entonces me fui directo al hospital para ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba.**

"¿Te marchaste?" preguntó Seth.

"Tenía que irme" dijo él brevemente. "Lo más lejos que pudiese, suficientemente lejos para tener tiempo de controlarme a mi mismo"

**Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida.**

—**Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el depósito lleno y yo no quería detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Esme. Ella no me hubiera dejado ir sin montarme una escenita, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario... **

Esme suspiró. Hubiese preferido que su hijo se hubiese acercado a despedirse, pero sabía que estaba en lo correcto acerca de su reacción. Simplemente no le gustaba que su familia estuviese separada…

**A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska —parecía avergonzado, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran cobardía—. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos, **

"¿Los de Denalis?" preguntó Seth. Solo él y Jacob habían conocido al aquelarre de Alaska apropiadamente. Edward sonrió ante la memoria.

**pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. **

Emmett resopló. "Eso me suena más a un –estaba cansado del constante coqueteo de Tanya-"

Seth parecía estar en shock "¿Tanya coqueteaba contigo?" preguntó el de manera incrédula. Edward hizo una mueca.

"Oh, Tanya coquetea con casi todo organismo de la especie masculina" dijo Emmett sin importancia. "Y no solo eso…"

"¡No te atrevas a terminar esa oración!" amenazó Edward dirigiendo una mirada significativa en dirección a Nessie, quien estaba mitad confundida, mitad disgustada.

**Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Esme y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras tan irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Una chiquilla insignificante! —de repente sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé...**

"Que decisión más estúpida" murmuró Jacob, causando que casi todos los presentes lo fulminaran con la mirada.

"No me refería a eso de ese modo" se defendió inmediatamente "me alegra que las cosas hayan acabado del mpodo en que sucedieron. Lo que pretendpia decir, es que fue uin plan muy egoísta. ¿Qué hubiese sicedido si le hubiese pasado algo a Bella porque eras demasoiado arrogante y persistente para alejarte de ella?"

Edward suspiró "estás en lo cierto, por supuesto" dijo él, sorprendido a los que no eran vampiros "fue estúpido y egoísta. Pero sabía mis capacidades y no las sobreestimaba. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para quedarme" Luego preguntó él "¿Acaso crees tú que me hubiese arriesgado así nomás sin estar seguro del éxito de mi plan? Alice estaba al pendiente de todo" Agregó esta última parte en un susurro, sabiendo que Alice la mataría si desenmascaraba su –súper secreto-. Antes de tiempo.

**Miró al infinito. Yo no podía hablar.**

—**Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Jessica, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que decías. Todo era extremadamente irritante.**

**Torció el gesto al recordarlo.**

"Aún lo es" dijo Edward haciendo un puchero mientras daba a Bella una cara de –por favor-. Bella se le rió antes de separar su escudo, repasando todos sus pensamientos y reacciones ante lo que había leído en el libro.

—**Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionado con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano o movías el pelo..., y el aroma me aturdía otra vez.**

**»Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. **

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como platos. ÉL había pensado en eso también, Nantes de que Alice tuviera la visión. Peor eso solo había confirmado su decisión, que deberían deshacerse de Bella. Eliminar a la posible delatadora. Era increíble como detestaba ese pensamiento ahora.

**Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: «Ella, no».**

**Cerró los ojos, ensimismado en su agónica confesión. Yo le escuchaba con más deseo de lo racional. El sentido común me decía que debería estar aterrada. En lugar de eso, me sentía aliviada al comprenderlo todo por fin. Y me sentía llena de compasión por lo que Edward había sufrido, incluso ahora, cuando había confesado el ansia de tomar mi vida.**

Nadie dijo nada, pero las personas allí presentes se miraron las unas a las otras compartiendo una irada que les resultaba cada vez más familiar _Solo Bella._

**Finalmente, fui capaz de hablar, aunque mi voz era débil:**

— **¿Y en el hospital?**

**Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.**

—**Estaba horrorizado. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo mismo hubiera quedado a tu merced... De entre todos, tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte —ambos nos acobardamos cuando se le escapó esa frase—. **

Así como el resto de personas en el salón.

**Pero tuvo el efecto contrario —continuó apresuradamente—, y me enfrenté con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cuando sugirieron que te había llegado la hora... Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. **

Los lobos y los humanos fulminaban con la mirada a los tres vampiros mencionados, pero nadie dijo nada, evitando miradas directas. Ellos habían expuesto sus razones; el simple arte de la supervivencia, en el mundo oscuro que los humanos solo podían imaginar. No había más que podían decir en defensa propia.

**Carlisle se puso de mi lado, y Alice —hizo una mueca cuando pronunció su nombre, no imaginé la razón—. **

Charlie miró a Edward de manera interrogativa. "Lo explicaré pronto" dijo éste sin inmutarse.

**Esme dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme.**

**Edward sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia.**

"Incluso si eso suponía la muerte de Bella" preguntó Billy mirando a la mujer vampiro. Por alguna razón, lo encontraba difícil de creer.

"Por supuesto que no quería tal cosa" dijo Esme "Pero sabía que Edward y Carlisle no permitirían que suceda tal cosa. Para mí, lo más importante era lo que estaba por pasar. Solo quería que mi familia se mantuviese unida" le respondió ella a Billy mirándolo directamente a os ojos. "¿Me culparías por ello?"

En shock y sin habla, Billy solo pudo sacudir la cabeza en señal de negativa.

—**Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprendí en absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo... me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer día.**

**Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. Los ojos de Edward eran sorprendentemente tiernos.**

—**Y por todo eso —prosiguió—, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga.**

**Era lo bastante humana como para tener preguntar:**

— **¿Por qué?**

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco "no creo que los humanos normales hayan tenido ningún problema entendiéndolo" rió Emmett por lo bajo.

—**Isabella —pronunció mi nombre completo con cuidado al tiempo que me despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre; un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito—. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno —fijó su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado—. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable —clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los míos—. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.**

Ante esas palabras, todas las mujeres sonreían. Claro, todas las mujeres con la excepción de Leah quien examinaba cuidadosamente sus uñas mientras su corto cabello escondía su cara ya que ella no estaba segura de que podría controlar su expresión en el momento.

**La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas ante el rápido giro que había dado nuestra conversación. Desde el alegre tema de mi inminente muerte de repente nos estábamos declarando. **

Algunas personas resoplaron ante eso.

**Aguardó, y supe que sus ojos no se apartaban de mí a pesar de fijar los míos en nuestras manos. Al final, dije:**

—**Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti —hice una mueca—. Soy idiota.**

—**Eres idiota —aceptó con una risa.**

**Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también me reí. Nos reímos juntos de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación.**

Algunas personas también rieron por lo bajo pensando en la situación. Un vampiro brillante vegetariano tomado de las manos con su novia humana en el algún lado inmerso en el bosque.

—**Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra.**

— **¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musité.**

— **¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!**

**Su mirada se perdió en el bosque y me pregunté dónde estarían ahora sus pensamientos.**

— **¿Por qué...? —comencé, pero luego me detuve al no estar segura de cómo proseguir.**

**Edward me miró y sonrió. El sol arrancó un destello a su cara, a sus dientes.**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Dime por qué huiste antes.**

**Su sonrisa se desvaneció.**

—**Sabes el porqué.**

—**No, lo que quería decir exactamente es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardia, por lo que será mejor aprender qué es lo que no debería hacer. **

"Suena razonable" dijo Carlisle asintiendo en aprobación. "Aunque no debería estar sorprendido, siempre has sido una chica muy inteligente" le sonrió a Bella quien agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

**Esto, por ejemplo —le acaricié la base de la mano—, parece que no te hace mal.**

**Volvió a sonreír.**

—**Bella, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía.**

—**Pero quiero ayudar si está en mi mano, hacértelo más llevadero.**

—**Bueno... —meditó durante unos instantes—. Sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los hombres nos rehuyen repelidos por nuestra diferenciación... No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu garganta...**

**Se calló ipso facto mirándome para ver si me había asustado.**

—**De acuerdo, entonces —respondí con displicencia en un intento de aliviar la atmósfera, repentinamente tensa, y me tapé el cuello—, nada de exponer la garganta.**

Emmett rió mientras Bella gruñó, de nuevo avergonzada.

**Funcionó. Rompió a reír.**

—**No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa.**

**Alzó la mano libre y la depositó con suavidad en un lado de mi garganta. Me quedé inmóvil. El frío de su tacto era un aviso natural, un indicio de que debería estar aterrada, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, aunque, sin embargo, había otros sentimientos...**

—**Ya lo ves. Todo está en orden.**

**Se me aceleró el pulso, y deseé poder refrenarlo al presentir que eso, los latidos en mis venas, lo iba a dificultar todo un poco más. Lo más seguro es que él pudiera oírlo.**

"Sí" rio Edward "Pero no era tan malo, al contrario era gracioso"

—**El rubor de tus mejillas es adorable —murmuró.**

**Liberó con suavidad la otra mano. Mis manos cayeron flácidas sobre mi vientre. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad para luego sostener mi rostro entre sus manos de mármol.**

—**Quédate muy quieta —susurró. ¡Como si no estuviera ya petrificada!**

**Lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, se inclinó hacia mí. **

"¿Se van a besar?" preguntó Emmett emocionado "¡finalmente!"

Charlie, quien hasta el momento había estado muy callado, gruñó ligeramente y comenzó a hacer caras raras, por lo que Sue comenzó a reír.

"Cálmate. Recuerda que están casados"

Charlie gruñó de nuevo.

**Luego, de forma sorprendente pero suave, apoyó su mejilla contra la base de mi garganta. Apenas era capaz de moverme, incluso aunque hubiera querido. Oí el sonido de su acompasada respiración mientras contemplaba cómo el sol y la brisa jugaban con su pelo de color bronce, la parte más humana de Edward.**

**Me estremecí cuando sus manos se deslizaron cuello abajo con deliberada lentitud. Le oí contener el aliento, pero las manos no se detuvieron y suavemente siguieron su descenso hasta llegar a mis hombros, y entonces se detuvieron.**

**Dejó resbalar el rostro por un lado de mi cuello, con la nariz rozando mi clavícula. A continuación, reclinó la cara y apretó la cabeza tiernamente contra mi pecho... escuchando los latidos de mi corazón.**

Ahora, todos los hombres del cuarto se sentían algo incómodos. Bella estaba escondida tras Edward, pidiendo al suelo que se la trague.

—**Ah.**

**Suspiró.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentados sin movernos. Pudieron ser horas. Al final, mi pulso se sosegó, pero Edward no se movió ni me dirigió la palabra mientras me sostuvo. Sabía que en cualquier momento él podría no contenerse y mi vida terminaría tan deprisa que ni siquiera me daría cuenta, aunque eso no me asustó. No podía pensar en nada, excepto en que él me tocaba.**

**Luego, demasiado pronto, me liberó.**

**Sus ojos estaban llenos de paz cuando dijo con satisfacción:**

—**No volverá a ser tan arduo.**

Charlie dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. _Se terminó… al menos por ahora._

— **¿Te ha resultado difícil?**

—**No ha sido tan difícil como había supuesto. ¿Y a ti?**

—**No, para mí no lo ha sido en absoluto.**

**Sonrió ante mi entonación.**

—**Sabes a qué me refiero.**

**Le sonreí.**

—**Toca —tomó mi mano y la situó sobre su mejilla—. ¿Notas qué caliente está?**

**Su piel habitualmente gélida estaba casi caliente, pero apenas lo noté, ya que estaba tocando su rostro, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde el primer día que le vi.**

—**No te muevas —susurré.**

**Nadie podía permanecer tan inmóvil como Edward.**

Charlie estaba haciendo muecas de nuevo. _Sabía que era demasiado bueno para durar._

**Cerró los ojos y se quedó tan quieto como una piedra, una estatua debajo de mi mano.**

**Me moví incluso más lentamente que él, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento inesperado. Rocé su mejilla, acaricié con delicadeza sus párpados y la sombra púrpura de las ojeras. Tuve sus labios entreabiertos debajo de mi mano y sentí su fría respiración en las yemas de los dedos. Quise inclinarme para inhalar su aroma, pero dejé caer la mano y me alejé, sin querer llevarle demasiado lejos.**

**Abrió los ojos, y había hambre en ellos. No la suficiente para atemorizarme, pero lo bastante para que se me hiciera un nudo en el estómago y el pulso se me acelerara mientras la sangre de mis venas no cesaba de martillar.**

—**Querría —susurró—, querría que pudieras sentir la complejidad... la confusión que yo siento, que pudieras entenderlo.**

**Llevó la mano a mi pelo y luego recorrió mi rostro.**

—**Dímelo —musité.**

"¡Por favor no!" musitó Charlie para sí "ningún padre quiere escuchar tales cosas acerca de su hija" De repente, cayó en la cuenta de que todos en el cuarto le habían escuchado y su cara se volvió completamente roja, mientras los otros se reían.

—**Dudo que sea capaz. Por una parte, ya te he hablado del hambre..., la sed, y te he dicho la criatura deplorable que soy y lo que siento por ti. Creo que, por extensión, lo puedes comprender, aunque —prosiguió con una media sonrisa— probablemente no puedas identificarte por completo al no ser adicta a ninguna droga. Pero hay otros apetitos... —me hizo estremecer de nuevo al tocarme los labios con sus dedos—, apetitos que ni siquiera entiendo, que me son ajenos.**

Por supuesto, esto hizo que algunas personas rieran, otras se sintieran incluso más incómodas y que Charlie ponga su cabeza entre sus manos.

—**Puede que lo entienda mejor de lo que crees.**

—**No estoy acostumbrado a tener apetitos tan humanos. ¿Siempre es así?**

—**No lo sé —me detuve—. Para mí también es la primera vez.**

**Sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, tan débiles en su hercúlea fortaleza.**

—**No sé lo cerca que puedo estar de ti —admitió—. No sé si podré...**

"Obviamente sí" notó Emmett mirando a Bella, quien estaba prácticamente escondida detrás de Edward.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Bella mirando a su hermano de una manera inocente.

"Ni idea" rió Emmett.

**Me incliné hacia delante muy despacio, avisándole con la mirada. Apoyé la mejilla contra su pecho de piedra. Sólo podía oír su respiración, nada más.**

—**Esto basta.**

**Cerré los ojos y suspiré. En un gesto muy humano, me rodeó con los brazos y hundió el rostro en mi pelo.**

—**Se te da mejor de lo que tú mismo crees —apunté.**

—**Tengo instintos humanos. Puede que estén enterrados muy hondo, pero están ahí.**

**Permanecimos sentados durante otro periodo de tiempo inmensurable. Me preguntaba si le apetecería moverse tan poco como a mí, **

"Definitivamente" sonrió Edward "siendo quien soy, vagamente me hubiese importado permanecer sentado para siempre y aún más"

**pero podía ver declinar la luz y la sombra del bosque comenzaba a alcanzarnos. Suspiré.**

—**Tienes que irte.**

—**Creía que no podías leer mi mente —le acusé.**

—**Cada vez resulta más fácil.**

"Sí, claro"

**Noté un atisbo de humor en el tono de su voz. Me tomó por los hombros y le miré a la cara. En un arranque de repentino entusiasmo, me preguntó:**

— **¿Te puedo enseñar algo?**

— **¿El qué?**

—**Te voy a enseñar cómo viajo por el bosque —vio mi expresión aterrada—. No te preocupes, vas a estar a salvo, y llegaremos al coche mucho antes.**

Bella gruñó de nuevo. ¡Como si no se hubiese avergonzado lo suficiente en este capítulo!

**Sus labios se curvaron en una de esas sonrisas traviesas tan hermosas que casi detenían el latir de mi corazón.**

— **¿Te vas a convertir en murciélago? —pregunté con recelo.**

Emmett rió pero Charlie miró a Edward con recelo.

_¿No lo harás, verdad?_ Pensó él. Edward rió y negó con la cabeza, dejando a Charlie medio aliviado, medio en shock.

**Rompió a reír con más fuerza de la que le había oído jamás.**

— **¡Como si no hubiera oído eso antes!**

"¿De quién?" preguntó Leah "¿Con cuántas personas podrías tener una conversación como esta?"

"En realidad, solo fue Emmett, inmediatamente después de haberse convertido. Aunque no es la primera personas que haya pensado en eso"

—**Vale, ya veo que no voy a conseguir quedarme contigo.**

"¡Oh!" dijo Emmett frotando las manos en gesto de anticipación "esto va a ser bueno"

—**Vamos, pequeña cobarde, súbete a mi espalda.**

**Aguardé a ver si bromeaba, pero al parecer lo decía en serio. Me dirigió una sonrisa al leer mi vacilación y extendió los brazos hacia mí. Mi corazón reaccionó. Aunque Edward no pudiera leer mi mente, el pulso siempre me delataba. Procedió a ponerme sobre su espalda, con poco esfuerzo por mi parte, aunque, cuando ya estuve acomodada, lo rodeé con brazos y piernas con tal fuerza que hubiera estrangulado a una persona normal. Era como agarrarse a una roca.**

—**Peso un poco más de la media de las mochilas que sueles llevar —le avisé.**

"Como si le molestara"

— **¡Bahh.! —resopló. Casi pude imaginarle poniendo los ojos en blanco. Nunca antes le había visto tan animado.**

"Yo tampoco" indicó Jasper "nos sorprendió bastante a todos cuando regresó a casa esa noche"

**Me sobrecogió cuando de forma inesperada me aferró la mano y presionó la palma sobre el rostro para inhalar profundamente.**

—**Cada vez más fácil —musitó.**

**Y entonces echó a correr.**

**Si en alguna ocasión había tenido miedo en su presencia, aquello no era nada en comparación con cómo me sentí en ese momento.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "siempre escoges las cosas más raras de las que asustarte"

**Cruzó como una bala, como un espectro, la oscura y densa masa de maleza del bosque sin hacer ruido, sin evidencia alguna de que sus pies rozaran el suelo. Su respiración no se alteró en ningún momento, jamás dio muestras de esforzarse, pero los árboles pasaban volando a mi lado a una velocidad vertiginosa, no golpeándonos por centímetros.**

**Estaba demasiado aterrada para cerrar los ojos, aunque el frío aire del bosque me azotaba el rostro hasta escocerme. Me sentí como si en un acto de estupidez hubiera sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla de un avión en pleno vuelo, y experimenté el acelerado desfallecimiento del mareo.**

"Es tan increíble, ¿verdad?" dijo Jacob sonriendo "correr así…"

"Lo es" dijo Bella "…ahora"

**Entonces, terminó. Aquella mañana habíamos caminado durante horas para alcanzar el prado de Edward, y ahora, en cuestión de minutos, estábamos de regreso junto al monovolumen.**

—**Estimulante, ¿verdad? —dijo entusiasmado y con voz aguda.**

**Se quedó inmóvil, a la espera de que me bajara. Lo intenté, pero no me respondían los músculos. Me mantuve aferrada a él con brazos y piernas mientras la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas.**

Charlie rió "¿en serio te mareaste?" preguntó. Bella murmuró algo incomprensible.

— **¿Bella? —preguntó, ahora inquieto.**

—**Creo que necesito tumbarme —respondí jadeante.**

—**Ah, perdona —me esperó, pero aun así no me pude mover.**

—**Creo que necesito ayuda —admití.**

Todos rieron antes eso, causando a Bella incluso más vergüenza de la que ya había sentido.

**Se rió quedamente y deshizo suavemente mi presa alrededor de su cuello. No había forma de resistir la fuerza de hierro de sus manos. Luego, me dio la vuelta y quedé frente a él, y me acunó en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me sostuvo en vilo un momento para luego depositarme sobre los mullidos helechos.**

— **¿Qué tal te encuentras?**

**No estaba muy segura de cómo me sentía, ya que la cabeza me daba vueltas de forma enloquecida.**

—**Mareada, creo.**

"Oh, supérenlo" dijo Bella, mientras los otros aún reían "no es tan gracioso"

"Lo siento Bella, pero en realidad si lo es" dijo Seth riendo. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—**Pon la cabeza entre las rodillas.**

**Intenté lo que me indicaba, y ayudó un poco. Inspiré y espiré lentamente sin mover la cabeza. Me percaté de que se sentaba a mi lado. Pasado el mal trago, pude alzar la cabeza. Me pitaban los oídos.**

—**Supongo que no fue una buena idea —musitó.**

"¿Tú crees?" le acusó Bella

Edward solo rió "sé que te gustó"

**Intenté mostrarme positiva, pero mi voz sonó débil cuando respondí:**

—**No, ha sido muy interesante.**

— **¡Vaya! Estás blanca como un fantasma, tan blanca como yo mismo.**

"Eso es bastante" resopló Jacob "pero en el caso de Bella no es mucho"

—**Creo que debería haber cerrado los ojos.**

—**Recuérdalo la próxima vez.**

— **¡¿La próxima vez?! —gemí.**

**Edward se rió, seguía de un humor excelente.**

—**Fanfarrón —musité.**

—**Bella, abre los ojos —rogó con voz suave.**

**Y ahí estaba él, con el rostro demasiado cerca del mío. Su belleza aturdió mi mente... Era demasiada, un exceso al que no conseguía acostumbrarme.**

"¿Vas a decir eso en cada página?" Leah no pudo evitar quejarse. En realidad se le estaba habiendo ridículo.

Bella debió de haber estado roja como un tomate "solo unas cuantas más" musitó incómodamente.

—**Mientras corría, he estado pensando...**

— **En no estrellarnos contra los árboles, espero. **

Los que no eran humanos resoplaron ante eso.

—**Tonta Bella —rió entre dientes—. Correr es mi segunda naturaleza, no es algo en lo que tenga que pensar. **

—**Fanfarrón —repetí. Edward sonrió. **

—**No. He pensado que había algo que quería intentar.**

**Y volvió a tomar mi cabeza entre sus manos. **

Bella gimió escondiéndose detrás de Bella como un niño pequeño haciendo que Charlie la mirara nerviosos. _Aquí viene. _

**No pude respirar.**

**Vaciló... No de la forma habitual, no de una forma humana, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.**

**Edward se detuvo vacilante para probarse a sí mismo y ver si era seguro, para cerciorarse de que aún mantenía bajo control su necesidad.**

**Entonces sus fríos labios de mármol presionaron muy suavemente los míos.**

Algunas personas sonreían ante la incomodidad de Bella, pero la mayoría se sentía igual de incómodos. En esto no ayudaba Jasper, quien se sentía más y más incómodo conforme pasaba el tiempo al estar sentado ante la mortificada Bella. Charlie parecía pensar que la idea de salir corriendo del cuarto era magnífica.

**Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para mi respuesta.**

Charle gruñó. Y este gesto no ayudó en nada la incomodidad de Bella quien miró a su padre como si recién se diese cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación.

Nessie era la única a quien no le parecía afectar esto. Estaba feliz de ver el amor de sus padres hacia el otro. Sí se sentía lago incómoda, pero sabía que era resultado del ánimo de Jasper. Suponía que su tío se sintió ajeno a la situación considerando que eso venía unido. Pero no podía entender por qué su abuelito se veía tan verde. Ella tocó la mejilla de Jacob, haciéndole la misma pregunta pero él solo se tiró a reír.

_Extraño_, decidió Nessie.

**La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se convirtió en un violento jadeo. Aferré su pelo con los dedos, atrayéndolo hacia mí, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento embriagador. Inmediatamente, sentí que sus labios se convertían en piedra. Sus manos gentilmente pero con fuerza, apartaron mi cara. Abrí los ojos y vi su expresión vigilante.**

— **¡Huy! —musité.**

—**Eso es quedarse corto.**

"Diría lo mismo" musitó Charlie fulminando a Bella con la mirada entre sus manos. Sabía con quién estaba. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imprudente?

**Sus ojos eran feroces y apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión. Sostuvo mi rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, aturdiéndome.**

— **¿Debería...?**

**Intenté desasirme para concederle cierto espacio, pero sus manos no me permitieron alejarme más de un centímetro.**

—**No. Es soportable. Aguarda un momento, por favor —pidió con voz amable, controlada.**

Carlisle estaba algo preocupado. Habiendo sido padre para adolescentes por más de un siglo, podía reconocer los signos de que as cosas eran peores de lo que ellos admitían.

**Mantuve la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplé como la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba. Entonces, me dedicó una sonrisa sorprendentemente traviesa.**

— **¡Listo! —exclamó, complacido consigo mismo.**

Billy se rió. Sonaba como un niño pequeño que sabía que había hecho algo tonto pero de alguna manera había conseguido librarse de ello ya hora estaba increíblemente orgulloso de si mismo.

— **¿Soportable? —pregunté.**

—**Soy más fuerte de lo que pensaba —rió con fuerza—. Bueno es saberlo.**

—**Desearía poder decir lo mismo. Lo siento. —Después de todo, sólo eres humana.**

—**Muchas gracias —repliqué mordazmente.**

**Se puso de pie con uno de sus movimientos ágiles, rápidos, casi invisibles. Me tendió su mano, un gesto inesperado, ya que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a nuestro habitual comportamiento de nulo contacto. Tomé su mano helada, ya que necesitaba ese apoyo más de lo que creía. Aún no había recuperado el equilibrio.**

— **¿Sigues estando débil a causa de la carrera? ¿O ha sido mi pericia al besar?**

**¡Qué desenfadado y humano parecía su angelical y apacible rostro cuando se reía! Era un Edward diferente al que yo conocía, y estaba loca por él. Ahora, separarme me iba a causar un dolor físico.**

"En serio le enseñaste a liberarse un poco" sonrió Esme " solía estar tan amargado a veces, siempre aburrido. Sacaste su lado adolescente"

"Aww, mamá me estás avergonzando" bromeó Edward. Esme se rió.

—**No puedo estar segura, aún sigo grogui —conseguí responderle—. Creo que es un poco de ambas cosas.**

—**Tal vez deberías dejarme conducir.**

— **¿Estás loco? —protesté.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward haciendo un puchero.

"No quería que dañaras el motor de mi coche" gruñó Bella " lo prefería en la forma en la que estaba, muchas gracias"

—**Conduzco mejor que tú en tu mejor día —se burló—. Tus reflejos son mucho más lentos.**

—**Estoy segura de eso, pero creo que ni mis nervios ni mi coche seríamos capaces de soportarlo.**

—**Un poco de confianza, Bella, por favor.**

**Tenía la mano en el bolsillo, crispada sobre las llaves. **

"Sobreprotectora?" rió Emmett. Bella le sacó la lengua.

**Fruncí los labios con gesto pensativo y sacudí la cabeza firmemente.**

—**No. Ni en broma.**

**Arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.**

**Comencé a dar un rodeo a su lado para dirigirme al asiento del conductor. Puede que me hubiera dejado pasar si no me hubiese tambaleado ligeramente. **

Charlie se había calmado después de darse cuenta que –la parte fea- había acabado y ahora entornaba los ojos.

"Ni en broma bvas a conducir Bella"

"Relájate papá. No lo hice, Además esto sucedió hace más de dos años, ¿recuerda?"

**Puede que no.**

—**Bella, llegados a este punto, ya he invertido un enorme esfuerzo personal en mantenerte viva. No voy a dejar que te pongas detrás del volante de un coche cuando ni siquiera puedes caminar en línea recta.**

"Entonces nunca debió de haber conducido" señaló Emmett. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

**Además, no hay que dejar que los amigos conduzcan borrachos —citó con una risita mientras su brazo creaba una trampa ineludible alrededor de mi cintura.**

Charlie asintió con la cabeza vehementemente, sus instintos de policía actuando.

—**No puedo rebatirlo —dije con un suspiro. No había forma de sortearlo ni podía resistirme a él. Alcé las llaves y las dejé caer, observando que su mano, veloz como el rayo, las atrapaba sin hacer ruido—. Con calma... Mi monovolumen es un señor mayor.**

"En realidad tu monovolumen es como un vampiro" rió Emmett.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, preguntándose si podría visitar un vampiro psiquiatra.

"Me refiero a que ya pasó su tiempo de vida y está relativamente bien y es prácticamente indestructible"

"Monovolumen vampiro, muy apropiado" rió Bella.

—**Muy sensata —aprobó.**

— **¿Y tú no estás afectado por mi presencia? —pregunté con enojo.**

"Já, no te va a responder eso"

**Sus facciones sufrieron otra transformación, su expresión se hizo suave y cálida. Al principio, no me respondió; se limitó a inclinar su rostro sobre el mío y deslizar sus labios lentamente a lo largo de mi mandíbula, desde la oreja al mentón, de un lado a otro. Me estremecí.**

—**Pase lo que pase —murmuró finalmente—, tengo mejores reflejos.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Emily "¿Alguien no ha leído aún?" preguntó.

Sam y Leah se miraban incómodamente. Después de éste capítulo a niguno le apetecía mucho leer el siguiente.

"¿Puedo yo?" preguntó Nessie.

Emily miró a Bella quien se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

"Claro cariño" dijo ella dándole el libro a la pequeña quien lo abrió entusiásticamente.

**N/A2: prometo que esta larga ausencia no pasará de nuevo, mis notas han mejorado pero se me perdió la luibreta que lo prueba.**

**A Renesmee Black Cullen1096 y wichi0705: me encantan sus historias, cuando suben Nuevo cap. La parte en que Nessie ve a Jacob desnudo... wow. Y la forma en que Edward rompe con Bella owww!. Respectivamente sus hisotiras son increíbles.**

"**lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'**

**i need some hot stuff baby tonight**

**i want some hot stuff baby this evenin'**

**gotta have some hot stuff**

**gotta have some lovin' tonight**

**i need hot stuff**

**i want some hot stuff**

**i need some hot stuff**

**Lookin' for a lover who needs another**

**don't want another night on my own**

**wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover**

**wanna bring a wild man back home"**


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: Hola a todos, estoy oficialmente libre por el resto del año aunque no sea mucho. Felices fiestas queridos readers!**

**Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**MENTE VERSUS CUERPO**

**Tuve que admitir que Edward conducía bien cuando iba a una velocidad razonable.**

"¡Ja!" sonrió Edward satisfecho consigo mismo. Bella le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

**Como tantas otras cosas, la conducción no parecía requerirle ningún esfuerzo. Aunque apenas miraba a la carretera, los neumáticos nunca se desviaban más de un centímetro del centro de la senda. Conducía con una mano, sosteniendo la mía con la otra. A veces fijaba la vista en el sol poniente, otras en mí, en mi rostro, en mi pelo expuesto al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta, en nuestras manos unidas.**

**Había cambiado el dial de la radio para sintonizar una emisora de viejos éxitos y cantaba una canción que no había oído en mi vida. Se sabía la letra entera.**

— **¿Te gusta la música de los cincuenta?**

"Eso y todo lo que sospeche tenga algo de relación con la música" murmuró Emmett "no estoy seguro en realidad"

—**En los cincuenta, la música era buena, mucho mejor que la de los sesenta, y los setenta... ¡Buaj! —se estremeció—. Los ochenta fueron soportables.**

— **¿Vas a decirme alguna vez cuántos años tienes? —pregunté, indecisa, sin querer arruinar su optimismo.**

Charlie hizo un pequeño salto divertido, evitando mirar a cualquier persona.

— **¿Importa mucho?**

**Para mi gran alivio, su sonrisa se mantuvo clara.**

—**No, pero me lo sigo preguntando... —hice una mueca—. No hay nada como un misterio sin resolver para mantenerte en vela toda la noche.**

—**Me pregunto si te perturbaría... —comentó para sí.**

"Lo dudo mucho" sonrió Emmett "pero a Charlie…"

Dicho humano se puso pálido. _No puede ser nada bueno._

**Fijó la mirada en el sol, pasaron los minutos y al final dije:**

—**Ponme a prueba.**

**Suspiró. Luego me miró a los ojos, olvidándose al parecer, y por completo, del camino durante un buen rato. Fuera lo que fuese lo que viera en ellos, debió de animarle. Clavó la vista en el sol —la luz del astro rey al ponerse arrancaba de su piel un centelleo similar al de los rubíes— y comenzó a hablar.**

—**Nací en Chicago en 1901 **

Charlie lo miró, pero sorprendentemente incluso para sí mismo, se sentía tranquilo.

"Sabes que te puedo arrestar por pedófilo" dijo él con un hilo de voz mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro. Aún no podía ent5ender de donde venía tanta calma. Bueno estaba esperando algo parecido, e incluso peor, pero igual… debería estar gritando como loco. Bella lo miraba preocupada.

"¿Estás bien, papá?" preguntó ella.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza. "Dame un minuto. Esto es demasiada información. Si naciste en 1901, significa que tienes… ¡no! Ni siquiera haré los cálculos. Continúa Ness"

Riendo silenciosamente, Nessie continuó como le pidieron.

—**hizo una pausa y me miró por el rabillo del ojo. Puse mucho cuidado en que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa alguna, esperando el resto de la historia con paciencia. Esbozó una leve sonrisa y prosiguió—: Carlisle me encontró en un hospital en el verano de 1918. Tenía diecisiete años y me estaba muriendo de gripe española.**

Todos hicieron una mueca mostrando simpatía hacia Edward.

"De todas las formas de morir, por enfermedad es la peor forma" dijo Seth.

"Créeme, pudo haber sido peor" murmuró Edward, pensando en todas las chicas vampiro en el cuarto. Se preguntó cómo es que las chicas fueron las que sufrieron las peores muertes.

**Me oyó inhalar bruscamente, aunque apenas era audible para mí misma. Volvió a mirar mis ojos.**

—**No me acuerdo muy bien. Sucedió hace mucho tiempo y los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen **

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Charlie mirando con preocupación a Bella.

"No de esa manera" explicó Carlisle "Pero los vampiros tienen una especie de memoria fotográfica y cualquiera de sus recuerdos humanos son vagos en comparación. Y se desvanecen como lo hacen ahora. Como tú no recuerdas lo que hiciste hace treinta años. Recordamos las cosas esenciales y las más importantes porque nos las recordamos a nosotros mismo constantemente. Por ejemplo, nosotros recordamos claramente aquello que nos pasó antes de la conversión" suspiró él "lo cual puede ser algo bueno o algo malo. Olvidar es un don humano"

"¿Cómo es que olvidar quien eres y de dónde vienes es algo bueno?" preguntó Seth mirando a Alice y recordando algo que ella había mencionado de pasada alguna vez.

"No lo es" suspiró Jasper "pero no todo es agradable. Todos tenemos recuerdos que daríamos cualquier cosa por olvidar" se estremeció inevitablemente "en cuanto a nuestras memorias humanas, tendemos a recordar las últimas horas, el miedo, el dolor, el fuego incesable… Reflexionamos acerca de eso constantemente, por lo que esos recuerdos se graban a nuestra memoria, por otro lado ciertos momentos memorables son olvidados para siempre"

_Esto se está volviendo muy feo_, pensó Renesmee por lo que decidió continuar con el libro.

—**se sumió en sus propios pensamientos durante un breve lapso de tiempo antes de continuar—. Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando Carlisle me salvó. No es nada fácil ni algo que se pueda olvidar.**

"Definitivamente" Todos los vampiros se estremecieron ligeramente. Los otros los miraron pero las miradas oscuras de sus ojos previeron cualquier pregunta.

— **¿Y tus padres?**

—**Ya habían muerto a causa de la gripe. Estaba solo. Me eligió por ese motivo. Con todo el caos de la epidemia, nadie iba a darse cuenta de que yo había desaparecido.**

— **¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te salvó?**

**Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que respondiera. Parecía estar eligiendo las palabras con sumo cuidado.**

—**Fue difícil. No muchos de nosotros tenemos el necesario autocontrol para conseguirlo, pero Carlisle siempre ha sido el más humano y compasivo de todos. Dudo que se pueda hallar uno igual a él en toda la historia **

Carlisle puso los ojo en blanco pero mostraba una leve sonrisa. Por otro lado, todos los hombre lobo y los humanos parecían concordar con lo dicho.

—**hizo una pausa—. Para mí, sólo fue muy, muy doloroso.**

Todos los vampiros hicieron muecas de nuevo, menos Bella que se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Carlisle al enterarse de que ella también sufrió ese dolor.

**Supe que no iba a revelar más de ese tema por la forma en que fruncía los labios. Reprimí mi curiosidad, aunque estaba lejos de estar satisfecha. Había muchas cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar respecto a ese tema en particular, cosas que surgían sobre la marcha. Sin duda alguna, su mente rápida ya había previsto todos los aspectos en los que me iba a eludir.**

**Su voz suave interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos:**

—**Actuó desde la soledad. Ésa es, por lo general, la razón que hay detrás de cada elección. Fui el primer miembro de la familia de Carlisle, aunque poco después encontró a Esme. Se cayó de un risco. La llevaron directamente a la morgue del hospital, aunque, nadie sabe cómo, su corazón seguía latiendo.**

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron de par en par, como los del resto de humanos y hombre lobo. De todos los vampiros, todos coincidían en que ella era la más gentil, y dolía pensar en ella sufriendo tanto.

Esme sonrió ligeramente ante la mentira de su hijo. Aunque a ella no le hubiese molestado que él le contara a Bella la verdad, apreciaba el respeto que mostraba él hacia su privacidad.

Jacob miró confundido a Edward recordando las palabras de Bella antes de su transformación pero decidió no decir nada.

—**Así pues, tienes que estar a punto de morir para convertirte en...**

**Nunca pronunciábamos esa palabra, y no lo iba a hacer ahora.**

—**No, eso es sólo en el caso de Carlisle. El jamás hubiera convertido a alguien que hubiera tenido otra alternativa **

Billy y Sam se miraron, con el asombro asomando sus ojos. Nunca se les habría ocurrido ésta posibilidad, en su ente Carlisle se había aburrido y había decidido crear su propio grupo de chupasangres, solo Jacob y Seth habían conocido la razón de sus acciones antes pero para ese tiempo ambos tenían construido un criterio magnifico acerca del doctor. Los otros hombre lobo y humano miraban a Carlisle de una forma totalmente diferente.

"¿Pero por qué solo ellos?" preguntó Emily con curiosidad. "sin ofender" añadió rápidamente "me alegra que ustedes sean los que están hoy aquí, pero estoy segura que Carlisle ha tenido más pacientes de lo que él mismo puede contar. ¿Cómo elegiste?"

"Sería difícil responder" admitió Carlisle "nunca planee cambiar a ninguno de ellos. Solo sucedió… "trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas "todos ellos tenían algo bueno e irremplazable en sí que merecían una segunda oportunidad" Suspiró. "Aun así hay tiempos en los que me lamento haberles hecho sufrir esta vida. La muerte hubiese sido más fácil para ellos"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Charlie "no pretenderé que fue fácil asimilar el hecho de que Bella sea vampiro, pero si eso o su muerte…"

"¿Y si hubiese sido tú?" preguntó Carlisle suavemente "¿Tu decisión entre la vida y la muerte?" Charlie permaneció en silencio.

"Exacto"

—**siempre que hablaba de su padre lo hacía con un profundo respeto—. Aunque, según él —continuó—, es más fácil si la sangre es débil.**

**Contempló la carretera, ahora a oscuras, y sentí que estaba a punto de zanjar el tema.**

— **¿Y Emmett y Rosalie?**

—**La siguiente a quien Carlisle trajo a la familia fue Rosalie. Hasta mucho después no comprendí que albergaba la esperanza de que ella fuera para mí lo mismo que Esme para él. **

"¿Qué?" gritó Seth. Tanto Edward como Rosalie tenían cierta expresión de disgusto en sus caras mientras sus hermanos se reían.

"¿Qué estabas pensando, doc?" preguntó Jacob "¡se matarían el uno al otro si pudieran!"

Carlisle se encogió de hombros avergonzado y le indicó a la ligeramente mareada Nessie que siguiera su lectura.

**Se mostró muy cuidadoso en sus pensamientos sobre mí —puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero ella nunca fue más que una hermana y sólo dos años después encontró a Emmett. Rosalie iba de caza, en aquel tiempo íbamos a los Apalaches, y se topó con un oso que estaba a punto de acabar con él.**

Los hombre lobo resoplaron, entendiendo la broma de los vampiros hace algunos capítulos "hablando de ironía"

Emily no reía, al contrario un escalofrío amenazaba con tomarla mientras recordaba la vez en que Sam la atacó. Habían dicho que fue un ataque de oso. Podía saber perfectamente el tipo de dolor que sufrió Emmett.

**Lo llevó hasta Carlisle durante ciento cincuenta kilómetros al temer que no fuera capaz de hacerlo por sí sola. Sólo ahora comienzo a intuir qué difícil fue ese viaje para ella.**

Jacob estaba medio escéptico. Le era difícil imaginar a la rubia egoísta haciendo un esfuerzo por alguien, incluso si ese alguien era Emmett.

**Me dirigió una mirada elocuente y alzó nuestras manos, todavía entrelazadas, para acariciarme la mejilla con la base de la mano.**

—**Pero lo consiguió —le animé mientras desviaba la vista de la irresistible belleza de sus ojos.**

—**Sí —murmuró—. Rosalie vio algo en sus facciones que le dio la suficiente entereza, y llevan juntos desde entonces. A veces, viven separados de nosotros, como una pareja casada: cuanto más joven fingimos ser, más tiempo podemos permanecer en un lugar determinado. Forks parecía perfecto, de ahí que nos inscribiéramos en el instituto —se echó a reír—. Supongo que dentro de unos años vamos a tener que ir a su boda otra vez.**

Charlie, Billy y Sam- quienes eran varones casados- le dieron a Emmett miradas incrédulas. Emmett solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, dándoles un miarada que respondía con la típica frase. -Lo que hacemos por las mujeres.-

— **¿Y Alice y Jasper?**

Billy se puso atento. Se había preguntado acerca de ellos desde que se había reunido con el aquelarre… no, familia, después de haber hecho el tratado.

—**Son dos criaturas muy extrañas. Ambos desarrollaron una conciencia, como nosotros la llamamos, sin ninguna guía o influencia externa. **

Aquellos que no conocían a Jasper bien, les sonaba rara esa idea y se sorprendían de ella. Alice era una cosa, pero Jasper siempre había sido visto como un luchador: despiadado y sin debilidades. Para ellos, les era difícil imaginarlo preocupándose por la vida de insignificantes humanos, mientras que para el resto de su familia parecía ser de las cosas más esenciales.

**Jasper perteneció a otra familia... Una familia bien diferente. **

"Yo no usaría la palabra familia" musitó Jasper en un tono amargo. Él no tenía más aprecio por María o algún otro de los vampiros a los que había servido .

"Yo tampoco" Edward se encogió de hombros "pero quería hacerle una idea a Bella sin asustarla. Sé que ella no es fácil de asustar, pero María es definitivamente alguien de tus pesadillas" dijo él haciendo una mueca en disgusto.

"Eso es entendible" concedió Jasper al tiempo que los que la habían conocido asentían vehementemente. Los otros se veían confundidos.

"María es como la reencarnación de Victoria, pero más despiadada, perfeccionada y astuta" les dijo Jasper a manera de explicación.

**Se había deprimido y vagaba por su cuenta. Alice lo encontró. Al igual que yo, está dotada de ciertos dones superiores que están más allá de los propios de nuestra especie.**

— **¿De verdad? —le interrumpí fascinada—. Pero tú dijiste que eras el único que podía oír el pensamiento de la gente.**

—**Eso es verdad. Alice sabe otras cosas, las ve... Ve cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, **

"¿El futuro?" preguntó Charlie abriendo los ojos de par en par. Era difícil de creer pero al mismo tiempo no tan sorprendente. Eso explicaría mucho.

Alice asintió feliz.

"Pero ella no nos puede ver" declaró Jacob con un tono de suficiencia, haciendo que Alice le gruñera. "Para nada"

"Cállate chucho" musitó Alice.

**pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no está grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.**

**La mandíbula de Edward se tensó y me lanzó una mirada, pero la apartó tan deprisa que no quedé muy segura de si no lo habría imaginado.**

"¿Acaso vio algo acerca de Bella?" preguntó Charlie. Edward hizo una mueca.

"Si… y aparentemente todas las visiones terminaban con ella muerta o como vampiro. Esa es parte de la razón por la cual traté de alejarme de ella lo más posible" el suspiró "eran solo visiones, pero por el momento preferí tratar de mantenerla a salvo. Esperaba a que apareciéramos con una solución que lo cambiara"

— **¿Qué tipo de cosas ve?**

—**Vio a Jasper y supo que la estaba buscando antes de que él la conociera. Vio a Carlisle y a nuestra familia, y ellos acudieron a nuestro encuentro. Es más sensible hacia quienes no son humanos. Por ejemplo, siempre ve cuando se acerca otro clan de nuestra especie y la posible amenaza que pudiera suponer.**

"Suena útil" sonrió Sue. Alice hizo una mueca recordando al aquelarre de James. El mayor problema es que todos confiaban demasiado en sus visiones. Los hacía descuidados.

— **¿Hay muchos... de los tuyos?**

**Estaba sorprendida. ¿Cuántos podían estar entre nosotros sin ser detectados?**

"Más de los que tú piensas"

—**No, no demasiados, pero la mayoría no se asienta en ningún lugar. Sólo pueden vivir entre los humanos por mucho tiempo los que, como nosotros, renuncian a dar caza a tu gente —me dirigió una tímida mirada—. Sólo hemos encontrado otra familia como la nuestra en un pueblecito de Alaska. Vivimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero éramos tantos que empezamos a hacernos notar. Los que vivimos de forma diferente tendemos a agruparnos.**

"Porque nosotros podemos coexistir en paz sin arrancarnos la cabeza los unos a los otros" explicó Emmett haciendo que los humanos se asustaran.

— **¿Y el resto?**

—**Son nómadas en su mayoría. Todos hemos llevado esa vida alguna vez. Se vuelve tediosa, como casi todo, pero de vez en cuando nos cruzamos con los otros, ya que la mayoría preferimos el norte.**

— **¿Por qué razón?**

"¡Da!" resopló Jacob. Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero los humanos parecían curiosos también.

**En aquel momento ya nos habíamos detenido en frente de mi casa y él había apagado el motor. Todo estaba oscuro y en calma. No había luna. Las luces del porche estaban apagadas, de ahí que supiera que mi padre aún no estaba en casa.**

— **¿Has abierto los ojos esta tarde? —bromeó—. ¿Crees que podríamos caminar por las calles sin provocar accidentes de tráfico? Hay una razón por la que escogimos la Península de Olympic: es uno de los lugares menos soleados del mundo. Resultaba agradable poder salir durante el día. Ni te imaginas lo fatigoso que puede ser vivir de noche durante ochenta y tantos años.**

"Pero no es la única razón" dijo Jasper.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntó Charlie. Pensaba haber distinguido un pequeño acento sureño en Jasper una que otra vez. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con su otra familia? Billy y los hombre lobo lo miraron también sintiendo curiosos. Sabía poco acerca de la vida de Jasper, lo que habían aprendido durante su entrenamiento para los neófitos, pero no era nada significante.

"El sur es más… concurrido" dijo Jasper "es difícil permanecer allí sin toparse con algún problema" Eso era poco en comparación, pero no sentía en el humor para explicar las constantes guerras. Al menos no por ahora.

—**Entonces, ¿de ahí viene la leyenda?**

—**Probablemente.**

— **¿Procedía Alice de otra familia, como Jasper?**

"No" dijo Alice suspirando.

—**No, y es un misterio, ya que no recuerda nada de su vida humana**

Aquellos que no lo sabían miraron sorprendidos a Alice sorprendidos.

"¿Así que, no sabes nada de tu vida anterior?" preguntó Sue tentativamente. ¿Significaba eso que su memoria consistía en su tiempo como una hambrienta creatura chupasangre? Peleó contra los sentimientos de pena que sabía que Alice no apreciaría.

"No exactamente" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca "Me enteré de cosas después. Deseo no haberlo hecho" dijo ella con la mirada gacha y sus manos hechas puño en una muestra de enojo no característica de Alice. "Jasper tiene razón, olvidar es una bendición"

Nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué podrían haber dicho? Sabían que lo que sea que hubiese pasado era lo suficientemente malo para afectar a Alice de esa manera.

**ni sabe quién la convirtió. Despertó sola. Quienquiera que lo hiciese, se marchó, y ninguno de nosotros comprende por qué o cómo pudo hacerlo. Si Alice no hubiera tenido ese otro sentido, si no hubiera visto a Jasper y Carlisle y no hubiera sabido que un día se convertiría en una de nosotros, probablemente se hubiera vuelto una criatura totalmente salvaje.**

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalada de Alice con solo pensar en ello. Jasper la rodeó con su brazo.

Charlie hizo una mueca. Era difícil pensar en la pequeña, feliz Alice como un… vampiro.

**Había tanto en qué pensar y quedaba tanto por preguntar... Pero, para gran vergüenza mía, me sonaron las tripas. Estaba tan intrigada que ni siquiera había notado el apetito que tenía. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía un hambre feroz.**

—**Lo siento, te estoy impidiendo cenar.**

—**Me encuentro bien, de veras.**

—**Jamás había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía de alguien que se alimentara de comida. Lo olvidé.**

—**Quiero estar contigo.**

**Era más fácil decirlo en la oscuridad al saber que la voz delataba mi irremediable atracción por él cada vez que hablaba.**

— **¿No puedo entrar?**

— **¿Te gustaría?**

**No me imaginaba a esa criatura divina sentándose en la zarrapastrosa silla de mi padre en la cocina.**

"No hables de mis sillas" musitó Charlie.

—**Sí, si no es un problema.**

**Le oí cerrar la puerta con cuidado y casi al instante ya estaba frente a la mía para abrirla.**

—**Muy humano —le felicité.**

—**Esa parte está emergiendo a la superficie, no cabe duda.**

"Y ella no estaba siendo sarcástica en absoluto" resopló Jacob.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco. Como si él no se hubiese dado cuenta…

**Caminó detrás de mí en la noche cerrada con tal sigilo que debía mirarlo a hurtadillas para asegurarme de que continuaba ahí. Desentonaba menos en la oscuridad. Seguía pálido y tan hermoso como un sueño, pero ya no era la fantástica criatura centelleante de nuestra tarde al sol.**

"Esa es una de las razones por las que preferimos el Crepúsculo"

**Se me adelantó y me abrió la puerta. Me detuve en medio del umbral.**

— **¿Estaba abierta?**

—**No, he usado la llave de debajo del alero.**

Emmett rió "los humanos son tan predecibles"

"Me temo que tengo que concordar contigo" rió Charlie "no tienes ni idea de cuantos casos he tratado donde el ladrón a entrado a la casa con la misma llave del dueño que ni siquiera se ha molestado de sacar de la chapa"

"Y aun así dejas tus llaves en el mismo lugar" bromeó Sue.

Charlie se encogió de hombros "Es un viejo hábito. No es como si tenga algo que me puedan robar, de todos modos"

**Entré, encendí las luces del porche y lo miré enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura de no haber usado nunca esa llave delante de él.**

—**Sentía curiosidad por ti.**

Charlie entronó los ojos, todo buen humor desvanecido ahora. "¿Y a qué se refiere eso?"

"Ee…" balbuceó Edward mirando a Bella por ayuda que no recibió.

— **¿Me has espiado?**

**Sin saber por qué, no pude infundir a mi voz el adecuado tono de ultraje. Me sentía halagada y él no parecía arrepentido.**

Por otro lado, Charlie no tenía problemas expresando el ultraje, de hecho se enojaba cada vez más. Aunque estaba más calmado de lo que esperaba… que raro.

— **¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer de noche?**

"! EN LA NOCHE !" rugió Charlie saltando de su asiento. Los esfuerzos de Jasper para clamarlo eran apenas suficientes para evitar que estrangule a Edward. En algún lugar, al fondo de su ente, se dio cuenta de que no sería buena idea.

La mayoría de los humanos, y los hombres lobo también, fulminaban con la mirada a Edward, quien sonreía avergonzado.

**Lo dejé correr por el momento y pasé del vestíbulo a la cocina. Ahí seguía, a mis espaldas, sin necesitar que lo guiara. Se sentó en la misma silla en la que había intentado imaginármelo. Su belleza iluminó la cocina. Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera apartar los ojos de él.**

**Me concentré en prepararme la cena, tomando del frigorífico la lasaña de la noche anterior, poniendo una parte sobre un plato y calentándola en el microondas. Este empezó a girar, llenando la cocina de olor a tomate y orégano. No aparté los ojos de la comida mientras decía con indiferencia:**

— **¿Con cuánta frecuencia?**

Las manos de Charlie se habían convertido en puños. Estaba de nuevo sentado, pero no había dejado de hacer muecas y fulminar con la mirada a Edward.

— **¿Eh?**

**Parecía haberle cortado algún otro hilo de su pensamiento. Seguí sin girarme.**

— **¿Con qué frecuencia has venido aquí?**

—**Casi todas las noches.**

La mayoría de los allí presentes esperaban que Charlie comenzara a gritarle a Edward, pero en realidad solo quedó en su puesto mientras sus cara cambiaba lentamente a un tono de púrpura. Carlisle, Bella y Sue se veían muy preocupados.

**Aturdida, me di la vuelta.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Eres interesante cuando duermes —explicó con total naturalidad—. Hablas en sueños.**

"Y eso no suena digno de un acosador, para nada" dijo Seth con toda naturalidad. Charlie, quien pensaba que no se podía poner incluso más enojado, recordó repentinamente todos los comentarios acerca de acosar que los hermanos de Edward habían soltado mientras leían el libro, y gruñó.

De la misma forma lo hizo Jasper.

— **¡No! —exclamé sofocada mientras una oleada de calor recorría todo mi rostro hasta llegar al cabello. Me agarré a la encimera de la cocina para sostenerme. Sabía que hablaba en sueños, por supuesto, mi madre siempre bromeaba al respecto, pero no había creído que fuera algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparme.**

**Su expresión pasó a ser de disgusto inmediatamente.**

— **¿Estás muy enfadada conmigo?**

"Debería estarlo" musitó Leah. "es la peor violación a la privacidad. Peor de cierta forma, dudo que le importe"

— **¡Eso depende! —me senté, parecía como si me hubiera quedado sin aire.**

**Esperó y luego me urgió:**

— **¿De qué?**

"Supongo de lo que hayas escuchado" sonrió Emmett.

— **¡De lo que hayas escuchado! —gemí.**

"¿Ves?"

**Un momento después, sin hacer ruido, estaba a mi lado para tomarme las manos delicadamente entre las suyas.**

— **¡No te disgustes! —suplicó.**

**Agachó el rostro hasta el nivel de mis ojos y sostuvo mi mirada. Estaba avergonzada, por lo que intenté apartarla.**

—**Echas de menos a tu madre —susurró—. Te preocupas por ella, y cuando llueve, el sonido hace que te revuelvas inquieta. Solías hablar mucho de Phoenix, pero ahora lo haces con menos frecuencia. En una ocasión dijiste: «Todo es demasiado verde».**

**Se rió con suavidad, a la espera, y pude ver que era para no ofenderme aún más.**

— **¿Alguna otra cosa? —exigí saber.**

**Supuso lo que yo quería descubrir y admitió:**

—**Pronunciaste mi nombre.**

"Por supuesto" gruñó Bella. La conversación se hacía más y más incómoda conforme pasaba el tiempo.

**Frustrada, suspiré.**

— **¿Mucho?**

—**Exactamente, ¿cuántas veces entiendes por «mucho»?**

—**Oh, no.**

**Bajé la cabeza, **

Muchas personas se rieron.

**pero él la atrajo contra su pecho con suave naturalidad.**

—**No te acomplejes —me susurró al oído—. Si pudiera soñar, sería contigo. Y no me avergonzaría de ello.**

Esme sonrió.

**En ese momento, ambos oímos el sonido de unas llantas sobre los ladrillos del camino de entrada a la casa y vimos las luces—delanteras que nos llegaban desde el vestíbulo a través de las ventanas frontales. Me envaré en sus brazos.**

— **¿Debería saber tu padre que estoy aquí? —preguntó.**

—**Yo... —intenté pensar con rapidez—. No estoy segura...**

"¿Por qué no?" murmuró Charlie. "El chico ha estado en mi casa prácticamente todas las noches, al menos debería ser capaz de hablarle"

"Lo siento" suspiró Bella. Deseaba no haber mentido, no a su padre, quien apreciaba la honestidad más que nada.

—**En otra ocasión, entonces.**

**Y me quedé sola.**

— **¡Edward! —le llamé, intentando no gritar.**

**Escuché una risita espectral y luego, nada más.**

"Suena aterrado" rió Seth.

**Mi padre hizo girar la llave de la puerta.**

— **¿Bella? —me llamó. Eso me hubiera molestado antes. ¿Quién más podía haber? De repente, Charlie me parecía totalmente fuera de lugar.**

—**Estoy aquí.**

**Esperaba que no apreciara la nota histérica de mi voz. Tomé mi cena del microondas y me senté a la mesa mientras él entraba. Después de pasar el día con Edward, sus pasos parecían estrepitosos.**

— **¿Me puedes preparar un poco de eso? Estoy hecho polvo.**

**Charlie se detuvo para quitarse las botas, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla para ayudarse.**

"No es la silla de Edward" musitó Charlie, aunque no estaba en la mitad del mal humor en el que pensó que estaría. Esto no era algo fácil de asimilar.

**Puse mi cena en mi sitio para zampármela en cuanto le hubiera preparado la suya. Me escocía la lengua. Mientras se calentaba la lasaña de Charlie, llené dos vasos de leche y bebí un trago del mío para mitigar la quemazón. Advertí que me temblaba el pulso cuando vi que la leche se agitaba al dejar el vaso. Mi padre se sentó en la silla. El contraste entre él y su antiguo ocupante resultaba cómico.**

Charlie murmuró algo incoherente.

—**Gracias —dijo mientras le servía la comida en la mesa.**

— **¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? —pregunté con precipitación. Me moría de ganas de escaparme a mi habitación.**

—**Bien. Los peces picaron... ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hiciste todo lo que querías hacer?**

—**En realidad, no —mordí otro gran pedazo de lasaña—. Se estaba demasiado bien fuera como para quedarse en casa.**

—**Ha sido un gran día —coincidió.**

**Eso es quedarse corto, pensé en mi fuero interno.**

**Di buena cuenta del último trozo de lasaña, alcé el vaso y me bebí de un trago lo que quedaba de leche. Charlie me sorprendió al ser tan observador cuando preguntó:**

— **¿Tienes prisa?**

"No soy tan ciego" dijo Charlie ofendido "¡soy el jefe de policía! Y sin ofender, pero algo obvio que te sucedía algo"

"No te conocía tan bien" se disculó Bella "ahora es claro que no tiene sentido taratar de ocultarte algo… si es que lo quieres saber obviamente" le sonrió a Charlie,

—**Sí, estoy cansada. Me voy a acostar pronto.**

—**Pareces nerviosa —comentó.**

**¡Ay! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ser justamente esta noche la que ha elegido para fijarse en mí?**

"Tal vez porque te portas como un perrito drogado y loco de amor" sugirió Jacob inocentemente. Bella le hizo una mueca.

"No. Tú eres el perrito loco de amor. No se lo de las drogas, pero quien sabe de esteroides..."

— **¿De verdad? —fue todo lo que conseguí contestar.**

**Fregué rápidamente los platos en la pila y para que se secaran los puse bocabajo sobre un trapo de cocina.**

—**Es sábado —musitó.**

**No le respondí, pero de repente preguntó:**

— **¿No tienes planes para esta noche?**

"Muy sutil querido" bromeó Sue. Aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las acciones de Edward, ella no era la responsable de Bella. No veía razones para estar enfadad si Bella no lo estaba. Y después de todo, nada había sucedido.

—**No, papá, sólo quiero dormir un poco.**

—**Ninguno de los chicos del pueblo es tu tipo, ¿verdad?**

Jacob miró a Bella de manera incrédula "Y dices que no es observador"

Bella se encogió de hombros sonriendo mientras Charlie se ponía rojo por el cumplido inesperado.

**Charlie recelaba, pero intentaba actuar con frialdad.**

—**No. Ningún chico me ha llamado aún la atención.**

**Me cuidé mucho de enfatizar la palabra chico, sin dejarme llevar por mi deseo de ser sincera con Charlie.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. _Al menos lo intentó… un poquito._

—**Pensé que tal vez el tal Mike Newton... Dijiste que era simpático.**

Edward gruñó al mismo tiempo que Bella hacía una mueca.

—**Sólo es un amigo, papá.**

—**Bueno, de todos modos, eres demasiado buena para todos ellos.**

"Cierto" sonrió Edward. Charlie frunció el ceño preguntándose si Edward se incluía a si mismo en el grupo de - para todos ellos-.

**Aguarda a que estés en la universidad para empezar a mirar.**

**El sueño de cada padre es que su hija esté ya fuera de casa antes de que se le disparen las hormonas.**

Billy rió recordando su tiempo criando hijas adolescentes también. Aún recordada lo que sintió cuando Rebeca había cambiado la universidad por un surfista que apenas había conocido.

—**Me parece una buena idea —admití mientras me dirigía escaleras arriba.**

—**Buenas noches, cielo —se despidió. Sin duda, iba a estar con el oído atento toda la noche, a la espera de atraparme intentando salir a hurtadillas.**

Charlie se puso rojo y sonrió ligeramente después de haber sido descubierto. Luego recordó que el chico había estado dentro del cuarto de Bella y frunció el ceño.

—**Te veo mañana, papá.**

**Te veo esta noche cuando te deslices a medianoche para comprobar si sigo ahí.**

Charlie se puso rojo de nuevo.

**Me esforcé en que el ruido de mis pasos pareciera lento y cansado cuando subí las escaleras hacia mi dormitorio. Cerré la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que mi padre lo oyera y luego me precipité hacia la ventana andando de puntillas. La abrí de un tirón y me asomé, escrutando las oscuras e impenetrables sombras de los árboles.**

— **¿Edward? —susurré, sintiéndome completamente idiota.**

**La tranquila risa de respuesta procedía de detrás de mí.**

— **¿Sí?**

Emmett rió "das miedo"

"Como si tu no hubiese hecho la misma cosa"

"No, yo hubiese puesto una mano sobre sus ojos y otra sobre su boca pero no lo suficientemenete apretada como para sofocar los gritos. Después hubiese desaparecido dejano que le explique todo a Charlie"

Bella se giró hacia Edward "¿Te importaría recordarme qué es que Rosalie ve en él?"

"Sabes, a veces ni estoy segura" musitó Rosalie.

**Me giré bruscamente al tiempo que, como reacción a la sorpresa, me llevaba una mano a la garganta.**

**Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yacía tendido en mi cama con las manos detrás de la nuca y los pies colgando por el otro extremo. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación.**

— **¡Oh! —musité insegura, sintiendo que me desplomaba sobre el suelo.**

—**Lo siento.**

"Se nota"

**Frunció los labios en un intento de ocultar su regocijo.**

—**Dame un minuto para que me vuelva a latir el corazón.**

**Se incorporó despacio para no asustarme de nuevo. Luego, ya sentado, se inclinó hacia delante y extendió sus largos brazos para recogerme, sujetándome por los brazos como a un niño pequeño que empieza a andar. Me sentó en la cama junto a él.**

— **¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo? —sugirió, poniendo su fría mano sobre la mía—. ¿Cómo va el corazón?**

—**Dímelo tú... Estoy segura de que lo escuchas mejor que yo.**

Edward sonrió.

**Noté que su risa sofocada sacudía la cama.**

**Nos sentamos ahí durante un momento, escuchando ambos los lentos latidos de mi corazón. Se me ocurrió pensar en el hecho de tener a Edward en mi habitación estando mi padre en casa.**

— **¿Me concedes un minuto para ser humana?**

Nessie rió. Su madre aún usaba ese nombre.

—**Desde luego.**

**Me indicó con un gesto de la mano que procediera.**

—**No te muevas —le dije, intentando parecer severa.**

—**Sí, señorita.**

**Y me hizo una demostración de cómo convertirse en una estatua sobre el borde de mi cama.**

**Me incorporé de un salto, recogí mi pijama del suelo y mi neceser de aseo del escritorio. Dejé la luz apagada y me deslicé fuera, cerrando la puerta al salir.**

**Oí subir por las escaleras el sonido del televisor. Cerré con fuerza la puerta del baño para que Charlie no subiera a molestarme.**

"Estaba pensando que tenían tú en contra de la pobre puerta" rió Charlie. Mientras su rabia inicial desaparecía, comenzaba a notar los aspectos chistosos de la historia.

**Tenía la intención de apresurarme. Me cepillé los dientes casi con violencia en un intento de ser minuciosa y rápida a la hora de eliminar todos los restos de lasaña. Pero no podía urgir al agua caliente de la ducha, que me relajó los músculos de la espalda y me calmó el pulso. El olor familiar de mi champú me hizo sentirme la misma persona de esta mañana. Intenté no pensar en Edward, que me esperaba sentado en mi habitación, porque entonces tendría que empezar otra vez con todo el proceso de relajamiento. Al final, no pude dilatarlo más. Cerré el grifo del agua y me sequé con la toalla apresuradamente, acelerándome otra vez. Me puse el pijama: una camiseta llena de agujeros y un pantalón gris de chándal. **

"Ouch" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca y mostrando su simpatía.

**Era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de no haber traído conmigo el pijama de seda Victorias Secret que, dos años atrás, me regaló mi madre para mi cumpleaños, y que aún se encontraría en algún cajón en la casa de Phoenix con la etiqueta del precio puesta.**

**Volví a frotarme el pelo con la toalla y luego me pasé el cepillo a toda prisa. Arrojé la toalla a la cesta de la ropa sucia y lancé el cepillo y la pasta de dientes al neceser. Bajé escopetada las escaleras para que Charlie pudiera verme en pijama y con el pelo mojado.**

"Convincente" rió Jasper. Bella pretendió verse ofendida.

"¿Esperabas menos de mí?"

"No en realidad"

—**Buenas noches, papá.**

—**Buenas noches, Bella.**

**Pareció sorprendido de verme. Tal vez hubiera desechado la idea de asegurarse de que estaba en casa esta noche.**

"No" dijeron Edward y Bella, haciendo que Charlie les mirara mal mientras los otros se reían.

**Subí las escaleras de dos en dos, intentando no hacer ruido, entré zumbando en mi habitación, y me aseguré de cerrar bien la puerta detrás de mí.**

**Edward no se había movido ni un milímetro, parecía la estatua de Adonis encaramada a mi descolorido edredón. Sus labios se curvaron cuando sonreí, y la estatua cobró vida.**

**Me evaluó con la mirada, tomando nota del pelo húmedo y la zarrapastrosa camiseta. Enarcó una ceja.**

—**Bonita ropa.**

**Le dediqué una mueca.**

—**No, te sienta bien.**

Alice gruñó. "A las chicas no les gustan esos cumplidos"

"A Bella si" sonrió Edward

—**Gracias —susurré.**

**Regresé a su lado y me senté con las piernas cruzadas. Miré las líneas del suelo de madera.**

— **¿A qué venía todo eso?**

—**Charlie cree que me voy a escapar a hurtadillas.**

—**Ah —lo consideró—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó como si fuera incapaz de comprender la mente de Charlie con la claridad que yo le suponía.**

"En realidad no" admitió Edward.

Todos lo miraron asombrados.

"¿No me puedes escuchar?" preguntó Charlie. Esto no tenían sentido. El le había respondido antes.

"Si puedo" explicó Edward "pero no con tanta claridad como a otros. Es difícil de explicar" Trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas "es como si tus pensamientos fueran borrosos o escondidos. Se ha mejorado con el tiempo, pero en un principio solo captaba humores o emociones generales. Como cuando…" dejó la frase a la mitad. Como cuando trato de leerle la mente a Jasper y el está leyendo las emociones de los demás para que yo no escuche las suyas. Pero no quería revelar el don de Jasper aún. Podría haber otro ataque de corazón si sucede antes de que lo explique el libro.

Nessie se dio cuenta de que su padre no explicaría más y continuó su lectura antes de que alguien pudiese preguntar algo.

—**Al parecer, me ve un poco acalorada.**

**Me levantó el mentón para examinar mi rostro.**

—**De hecho, pareces bastante sofocada.**

—**Hmmm... —musité.**

Charlie puso una mueca mientras los hombres lobo trataban de no gritar. Sabían que Edward no lastimaría a Bella pero sus instintos parecían sobreponerse.

**Resultaba muy difícil formular una pregunta coherente mientras me acariciaba. Comenzar me llevó un minuto de concentración.**

—**Parece que te resulta mucho más fácil estar cerca de mí.**

— **¿Eso te parece? —murmuró Edward mientras deslizaba la nariz hacia la curva de mi mandíbula. Sentí su mano, más ligera que el ala de una polilla, apartar mi pelo húmedo para que sus labios pudieran tocar la hondonada de debajo de mi oreja.**

—**Sí. Mucho, mucho más fácil —contesté mientras intentaba espirar.**

—**Humm.**

—**Por eso me preguntaba... —comencé de nuevo, pero sus dedos seguían la línea de mi clavícula y me hicieron perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo.**

De repente Bella gritó, recordando otros temas que habían discutido esa noche. Edward la miró con curiosidad, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza, feliz de que Charlie desconociera la existencia del don de Jasper.

— **¿Sí? —musitó.**

— **¿Por qué será? —inquirí con voz temblorosa, lo cual me avergonzó—. ¿Qué crees?**

**Noté el temblor de su respiración sobre mi cuello cuando se rió.**

—**El triunfo de la mente sobre la materia.**

Carlisle parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos "si… eso parece hacer las cosas muchas más fáciles"

Todos los que no eran vampiros parecían confundidos.

"Esa es la forma en la que lo hice funcionar. Ellos eran demasiado importantes… la gente era demasiado importante como para tratarla de esa manera"

No todos estaban seguros de entender o que había dicho pero continuaron con la lectura de todos modos.

**Retrocedí. Se quedó inmóvil cuando me moví, por lo que ya no pude oírle respirar.**

**Durante un instante nos miramos el uno al otro con prevención; luego, la tensión de su mandíbula se relajó gradualmente y su expresión se llenó de confusión.**

— **¿Hice algo mal?**

—**No, lo opuesto. Me estás volviendo loca —le expliqué.**

**Lo pensó brevemente y pareció complacido cuando preguntó:**

— **¿De veras?**

**Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó lentamente su rostro.**

"Da! Resopló Jacob.

"Fue la primera vez que admitió algo así"

— **¿Querrías una salva de aplausos? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.**

**Sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

—**Sólo estoy gratamente sorprendido —me aclaró—. En los últimos cien años, o casi —comentó con tono bromista— nunca me imaginé algo parecido. No creía encontrar a nadie con quien quisiera estar de forma distinta a la que estoy con mis hermanos y hermanas. Y entonces descubro que estar contigo se me da bien, aunque todo sea nuevo para mí.**

"O más importante, ese alguien quiere estar contigo" dijo Jacob.

Edward se encogió de hombros "eso también"

—**Tú eres bueno en todo —observé.**

**Se encogió de hombros, dejándolo correr, y los dos nos reímos en voz baja.**

Los hermanos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—**Pero ¿cómo puede ser tan fácil ahora? —le presioné—. Esta tarde...**

—**No es fácil—suspiró—. Pero esta tarde estaba todavía... indeciso. Lo lamento, es imperdonable que me haya comportado de esa forma.**

—**No es imperdonable —discrepé.**

—**Gracias —sonrió—. Ya ves —prosiguió, ahora mirando al suelo—, no estaba convencido de ser lo bastante fuerte... —me tomó una mano y la presionó suavemente contra su rostro—. Estuve susceptible mientras existía la posibilidad de que me viera sobrepasado... —exhaló su aroma sobre mi muñeca—. Hasta que me convencí de que mi mente era lo bastante fuerte, que no existía peligro de ningún tipo de que yo... de que pudiera...**

Los hombres lobo miraron a Edward. Nunca pensaron que el sería capaz de admitir tanto vulnerabilidad, y peor en frente de Bella.

**Jamás le había visto trabarse de esa forma con las palabras. Resultaba tan... humano.**

— **¿Ahora ya no existe esa posibilidad?**

—**La mente domina la materia —repitió con una sonrisa que dejó entrever unos dientes que relucían incluso en la oscuridad.**

"Bueno saberlo" musitó Charlie. Ya había saltado a la conclusión de que Edward no le haría daño a Bella, peor igual era bueno escucharlo de su propia boca.

—**Vaya, pues sí que era fácil.**

"Para ti" susurró Jasper. Él sabía unas cuantas cosas de resistencia.

**Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, imperceptible como un suspiro, pero exuberante de todos modos.**

— **¡Fácil para ti! —me corrigió al tiempo que me acariciaba la nariz con la yema de los dedos.**

**En ese momento se puso serio.**

—**Lo estoy intentando —susurró con voz dolida—. Si resultara... insoportable, estoy bastante seguro de ser capaz de irme.**

**Torcí el gesto. No me gustaba hablar de despedidas.**

Edward suspiró. Si tan solo se hubiese dado cuenta…

—**Mañana va a ser más duro —prosiguió—. He tenido tu aroma en la cabeza todo el día y me he insensibilizado de forma increíble. Si me alejo de ti por cualquier lapso de tiempo, tendré que comenzar de nuevo. Aunque no desde cero, creo.**

—**Entonces, no te vayas —le respondí, incapaz de esconder mí anhelo.**

"Buena respuesta" rió Emmett. Charlie no parecía concordar.

—**Eso me satisface —replicó mientras su rostro se relajaba al esbozar una sonrisa amable—. Saca los grilletes... Soy tu prisionero.**

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron de par en par. "tienes una idea de cuan pervertido suena…" su voz se cortó cuando Rosalie le colocó una mano sobre la boca.

Charlie parecía estar listo para desmayarse. O explotar. O ambos.

**Pero mientras hablaba, eran sus manos las que se convertían en esposas alrededor de mis muñecas. Volvió a reír con esa risa suya, sosegada, musical. Le había oído reírse más esta noche que en todo el tiempo que había pasado con él.**

"Más de lo que habíamos oído en décadas tras vivir con él" indicó Jasper "Bella, no tienes ni idea de cuánto lo cambiaste"

"Que mal que el libro no sea de su perspectiva" musitó Bella.

Edward torció el gesto ante la idea "No. Mis pensamientos eran en realidad raros en el momento"

"Querrás decir, más de lo usual" dijo Alice.

—**Pareces más optimista que de costumbre —observé—. No te había visto así antes.**

— **¿No se supone que debe ser así? El esplendor del primer amor, y todo eso. ¿No es increíble la diferencia existente entre leer sobre una materia o verla en las películas y experimentarla?**

—**Muy diferente —admití—. Y más fuerte de lo que había imaginado.**

—**Por ejemplo —comenzó a hablar más deprisa, por lo que tuve que concentrarme para no perderme nada—, la emoción de los celos. He leído sobre los celos un millón de veces, he visto actores representarlos en mil películas y obras teatrales diferentes. Creía haberlos comprendido con bastante claridad, pero me asustaron... —hizo una mueca—. ¿Recuerdas el día en que Mike te pidió que fueras con él al baile?**

Emmett sonrió. Habría dado cualquier cosa para saber los pensamientos de su hermanos en el momento.

**Asentí, aunque recordaba ese día por un motivo diferente.**

—**Fue el día en que empezaste a dirigirme la palabra otra vez.**

—**Me sorprendió la llamarada de resentimiento, casi de furia, que experimenté... Al principio no supe qué era. No poder saber qué pensabas, por qué le rechazabas, me exasperaba más que de costumbre. ¿Lo hacías en beneficio de tu amiga? ¿O había algún otro? En cualquier caso, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a que me importara, e intenté que fuera así.**

**«Entonces, todo empezó a estar claro —rió entre dientes y yo torcí el gesto en las sombras—. **

Todos resoplaron ante eso. Se formó la línea realmente.

**Esperé, irracionalmente ansioso de oír qué les decías, de vigilar vuestras expresiones. No niego el alivio que sentí al ver el fastidio en tu rostro, pero no podía estar seguro.**

**»Ésa fue la primera noche que vine aquí. **

"¿Qué?" gruñó Charlie "¿Todo ese tiempo?" Edward le sonrió secamente.

**Me debatí toda la noche, mientras vigilaba tu sueño, por el abismo que mediaba entre lo que sabía que era correcto, moral, ético, y lo que realmente quería. Supe que si continuaba ignorándote como hasta ese momento, o si dejaba transcurrir unos pocos años, hasta que te fueras, llegaría un día en que le dirías sí a Mike o a alguien como él. Eso me enfurecía.**

**»Y en ese momento —susurró—, pronunciaste mi nombre en sueños. Lo dijiste con tal claridad que por un momento creí que te habías despertado, pero te diste la vuelta, inquieta, musitaste mi nombre otra vez y suspiraste. Un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrió mi cuerpo. Y supe que no te podía ignorar por más tiempo.**

**Enmudeció durante un momento, probablemente al escuchar el repentinamente irregular latido de mi corazón.**

—**Pero los celos son algo extraño y mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiera pensado. ¡E irracional! Justo ahora, cuando Charlie te ha preguntado por ese vil de Mike Newton...**

**Movió la cabeza con enojo.**

"Ese vil de Mike Newton… le sienta bien¿verdad?" preguntó Jacob. Los otros asintieron.

Bella en cambio les fulminó conla miarad "él es mi amigo. y no es mala perosna, solo algo molestosos"

"Y tiene ciertas fantasías, no te olvides de eso" indicó Edward.

"Vil de Mike Newton, entonces" decidió Charlie con un tono de autoridad en su voz.

—**Debería haber sabido que estarías escuchando —gemí.**

"Por supuesto"

—**Por supuesto.**

— **¿De veras que eso te hace sentir celoso?**

—**Soy nuevo en esto. Has resucitado al hombre que hay en mí, y lo siento todo con más fuerza porque es reciente.**

—**Pero sinceramente —bromeé—, que eso te moleste después de lo que he oído de esa Rosalie... Rosalie, la encarnación de la pura belleza... Eso es lo que Rosalie significa para ti, con o sin Emmett, ¿cómo voy a competir con eso?**

Rosalie miró a Bella sorprendida. Nunca le había escuchado hablar de ella de esa manera. Bella, la persona a la que menos le importaba la apariencia física, ¿estaba celosa de ella? ¿Por Edward?

—**No hay competencia.**

**Sus dientes centellearon. Arrastró mis manos atrapadas alrededor de su espalda, apretándome contra su pecho. Me mantuve tan quieta como pude, incluso respiré con precaución.**

—**Sé que no hay competencia —murmuré sobre su fría piel—. Ese es el problema.**

—**Rosalie es hermosa a su manera, por supuesto, pero incluso si no fuera como una hermana para mí, incluso si Emmett no le perteneciera, jamás podría ejercer la décima, no, qué digo, la centésima parte de la atracción que tú tienes sobre mí **

Bella miró preocupada en dirección a Rosalie, sin saber cómo tomaría ese comentario, pero le sorprendió ver que ella le sonreía.

—**estaba serio, meditabundo—. He caminado entre los míos y los hombres durante casi noventa años... Todo ese tiempo me he considerado completo sin comprender que estaba buscando, sin encontrar nada porque tú aún no existías.**

—**No parece demasiado justo —susurré con el rostro todavía recostado sobre su pecho, escuchando la cadencia de su respiración—. En cambio, yo no he tenido que esperar para nada. ¿Por qué debería dejarte escapar tan fácilmente?**

Jacob se le quedó mirando.

"¿Querías que fuera más complicado?" preguntó él cuestionando la sensatez de Bella. "Porque era demasiado fácil para ti… No hay razón para preguntar de donde vinieron tus cualidades de atracción de problemas"

Bella no se molestó en contestarle.

—**Tienes razón —admitió divertido—. Debería ponértelo más difícil, sin duda —al liberar una de sus manos, me soltó la muñeca sólo para atraparla cuidadosamente con la otra mano. Me acarició suavemente la melena mojada de la coronilla hasta la cintura—. Sólo te juegas la vida cada segundo que pasas conmigo, lo cual, seguramente, no es mucho. Sólo tienes que regresar a la naturaleza, a la humanidad... ¿Merece la pena?**

"Exacto" murmuró Jacob. A pesar de que amaba a Renesmee y de que estaba muy feliz por Bella, eso era algo que nunca podría entender.

—**Arriesgo muy poco... No me siento privada de nada.**

—**Aún no.**

**Al hablar su voz se llenó abruptamente de la antigua tristeza. **

Esme suspiró. Aunque nunca se lo dijera a Edward, ella había estado pensando en la misma cosa. A pesar de que Bella tenía una hija ahora, y era más feliz que cualquier vampiro, aún habían cosas que ella tenía que vivir. ¿Qué pasará cuando Charlie ya no esté, ni su madre ni Phil, cuando todos sus amigo estén muertos, cuando el mundo de vueltas y ella permanezca sin rasguños, sin cambios? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Se arrepentirá de su decisión? ¿Deseará ser mortal? ¿Deseará que su hija y esposo puedan envejecer y librarse de esa carga? Ella sacudió a cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. No aún.

**Intenté echarme hacia atrás para verle la cara, pero su mano me sujetaba las muñecas con una presión de la que no me podía zafar.**

— **¿Qué...? —empecé a preguntar cuando su cuerpo se tensó, alerta. Me quedé inmóvil, pero inopinadamente me soltó las manos y desapareció. Estuve a punto de caer de bruces.**

— **¡Túmbate! —murmuró. No sabría decir desde qué lugar de la negrura me hablaba.**

**Me di la vuelta para meterme debajo de la colcha y me acurruqué sobre un costado, de la forma en que solía dormir. Oí el crujido de la puerta cuando Charlie entró para echar un vistazo a hurtadillas y asegurarse de que estaba donde se suponía que debía estar. Respiré acompasadamente, exagerando el movimiento.**

Emmett rió "¿En realidad te aseguras que no se haya escapado?"

"No es como si no tuviera una razón" musitó Charlie "Más les vales que no hayan hecho nada.

Bella parecía lista para ponerse tan roja como un tomate "¡Papá!"

**Transcurrió un largo minuto. Estuve atenta, sin estar segura de haber escuchado cerrarse la puerta. En ese momento, el frío brazo de Edward me rodeó debajo de las mantas y me besó en la oreja.**

—**Eres una actriz pésima... Diría que ése no es tu camino.**

— **¡Caray!**

**Mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse del pecho. Tarareó una melodía que no identifiqué. Parecía una nana. **

Renesmee sonrió "es mi melodía favorita"

"¿Cómo sabes que es la misma?" preguntó Sue con curiosidad.

Renesmee rió "Oh, estoy segura de que lo es"

**Hizo una pausa.**

— **¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?**

—**Cierto —me reí—. ¡Cómo me podría dormir estando tú aquí!**

—**Lo has hecho todo el tiempo —me recordó.**

—**Pero no sabía que estabas aquí —repliqué con frialdad.**

—**Bueno, si no quieres dormir... —sugirió, ignorando mi tono. Se me cortó la respiración.**

Bella gruñó, mientras que los chicos, con excepción de Charlie, se reían de la insinuación.

—**Si no quiero dormir..., ¿qué?**

**Rió entre dientes.**

—**En ese caso, ¿qué quieres hacer?**

**Al principio no supe qué responder, y finalmente admití:**

—**No estoy segura.**

—**Dímelo cuando lo hayas decidido.**

**Sentí su frío aliento sobre mi cuello y el deslizarse de su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula, inhalando.**

—**Pensé que te habías insensibilizado.**

—**Que haya renunciado a beber el vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué —susurró—. **

Seth sonrió, pero el resto de hombres lobo no parecía agradarles la comparación.

**Hueles a flores, como a lavanda y a fresa —señaló—. Se me hace la boca agua.**

"¿Es eso lo que ahora llaman cumplidos?" musitó Carlisle sonriendo ligeramente. Alice le puso los ojos en blanco a Edward.

—**Sí, tengo un mal día siempre que no encuentro a alguien que me diga qué apetitoso es mi aroma.**

**Rió entre dientes, y luego suspiró.**

—**He decidido qué quiero hacer —le dije—. Quiero saber más de ti.**

—**Pregunta lo que quieras.**

**Cribé todas mis preguntas para elegir la más importante y entonces dije:**

— **¿Por qué lo haces? Sigo sin comprender cómo te esfuerzas tanto para resistirte a lo que... eres. Por favor, no me malinterpretes, me alegra que lo hagas. Sólo que no veo la razón por la que te preocupó al principio.**

Sam arqueó una ceja. Se había preguntado lo mismo.

**Vaciló antes de responderme:**

—**Es una buena pregunta, y no eres la primera en hacerla. El resto, la mayoría de nuestra especie, está bastante satisfecho con nuestro sino... Ellos también se preguntan cómo vivimos. Pero, ya ves, sólo porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas no significa que no podamos elegir el sobreponernos, dominar las ataduras de un destino que ninguno de nosotros deseaba e intentar retener toda la esencia de humanidad que nos resulte posible.**

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Los que no eran vampiros consideraban lo escuchado. Era sorprendente el efecto que tuvieron esas palabras. Hizo que los vampiros sonaran… ¿buenos?

**Yací inmóvil, atrapada por un silencio sobrecogedor.**

— **¿Te has dormido? —cuchicheó después de unos minutos.**

—**No.**

— **¿Eso es todo lo que te inspira curiosidad?**

"Lo dudo mucho" resopló Emmett.

—**En realidad, no.**

— **¿Qué más deseas saber?**

— **¿Por qué puedes leer mentes? ¿Por qué sólo tú? ¿Y por qué Alice lee el porvenir? ¿Por qué sucede?**

**En la penumbra, sentí cómo se encogía de hombros.**

—**En realidad, lo ignoramos. Carlisle tiene una teoría. Cree que todos traemos algunos de nuestros rasgos humanos más fuertes a la siguiente vida, donde se ven intensificados, como nuestras mentes o nuestros sentidos. Piensa que yo debía de tener ya una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes me rodeaban y que Alice tuvo el don de la precognición, donde quiera que estuviese.**

— **¿Qué es lo que se trajo él a la siguiente vida? ¿Y el resto?**

—**Carlisle trajo su compasión **

"¿Serio?" preguntó Leah mirando al vampiro doctor. Pensándolo bien, no era tan sorprendente. No que ella lo iba a admitir, obviamente.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros. "eso dicen ellos. Sueno algo exagerada para mí, pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos"

Todos los vampiros pusieron los ojos en blanco. Aún no sabían cómo a presar de su inteligencia, Carlisle a veces podía ser ciego ante cosas tan obvias. A veces era peor que Bella.

**y Esme, la capacidad para amar con pasión. **

Algunas personas arquearon las cejas, peor nadie comentó nada.

**Emmett trajo su fuerza, y Rosalie la... tenacidad, o la obstinación, si así lo prefieres**

Rosalie le siseó a su hermano.

Edward rió "lo siento, lo último no es cierto, Probablemente. En realidad, no estoy seguro completamente"

Casi no logro esquivar la pata rota de un mueble que iba en su dirección.

—**se rió—. Jasper es muy interesante. Fue bastante carismático en su primera vida, capaz de influir en todos cuantos tenía alrededor para que vieran las cosas a su manera. Ahora es capaz de manipular las emociones de cuantos le rodean para apaciguar una habitación de gente airada, por ejemplo, o a la inversa, exaltar a una multitud aletargada. Es un don muy sutil.**

Charlie se le quedó mirando a Jasper, completamente sorprendido "¿En serio?" Jasper asintió y sonrió levemente.

"Supongo que tiene sentido" murmuró Charlie "definitivamente me sentía demasiado calmado a pesar de que habían muchas cosas molestándome"

"Lo siento" dijo Jasper "no quería irrumpir tu privacidad, peor mi cordura está prendida de un hilo con tantas emociones alrededor. Las emociones conflictivas solo lo empeoran"

"Supongo…" dijo Charlie, tratando desesperadamente de asimilar la información que acababa de recibir. "¿Es pera, eso significa que los puedes sentir?" hizo una mueca ante la idea.

"Si" respondió Jasper torciendo el gesto "no es el don más fácil de manejar, pero he podido divertirme con él" sonrió ante la memoria.

"Me pregunto…" dijo Bella ensimismada en sus pensamientos "Olvídenlo" como todos de volteaban a verla añadió "lo explicaré después"

**Estuve considerando lo inverosímil de cuanto me describía en un intento de aceptarlo. Aguardó pacientemente mientras yo pensaba.**

— **¿Dónde comenzó todo? Quiero decir, Carlisle te cambió a ti, luego alguien antes tuvo que convertirlo a él, y así sucesivamente...**

"Buena pregunta" sonrió Carlisle 2es una a la que aún no hemos encontrado respuesta"

— **¿De dónde procedemos? ¿Evolución? ¿Creación? ¿No podríamos haber evolucionado igual que el resto de las especies, presas y depredadores? O, si no crees que el universo surgió por su cuenta, lo cual me resulta difícil de aceptar, ¿tan difícil es admitir que la misma fuerza que creó al delicado chiribico y al tiburón, a la cría de foca y a la ballena asesina, hizo a nuestras respectivas especies?**

—**A ver si lo he entendido... Yo soy la cría de foca, ¿verdad?**

Todos se reiron.

—**Exacto.**

**Edward se echó a reír. Algo me tocó el pelo... ¿Sus labios?**

**Quise volverme hacia él para comprobar si de verdad eran sus labios los que rozaban mi pelo, pero tenía que portarme bien. No quería hacérselo más difícil de lo que ya era.**

— **¿Estás preparada para dormir o tienes alguna pregunta más? —inquirió, rompiendo el breve silencio.**

—**Sólo uno o dos millones.**

—**Tenemos mañana, y pasado, y pasado mañana... —me recordó. Sonreí eufórica ante la perspectiva.**

— **¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a desvanecer por la mañana? —quise asegurarme—. Después de todo, eres un mito.**

—**No te voy a dejar —su voz llevaba la impronta de una promesa.**

—**Entonces, una más por esta noche...**

**Pero me puse colorada y me callé. La oscuridad no iba a servir de mucho. Estaba segura de que él había notado el repentino calor debajo de mi piel.**

— **¿Cuál?**

—**No, olvídalo. He cambiado de idea.**

Bella gruñó, parecía completamente mortificada.

"Lo que sea que fuere, va a ser bueno" sonrió Emmett.

Bella gruñó de nuevo, mirando de Jasper a Charlie, esperando que si hermano vea la indirecta antes de desaparecer detrás de Edward.

—**Bella, puedes preguntarme lo quieras.**

**No le respondí y él gimió.**

—**Intento pensar que no leerte la mente será menos frustrante cada vez, pero no deja de empeorar y empeorar.**

—**Me alegra que no puedas leerme la mente, ya es bastante malo que espíes lo que digo en sueños.**

—**Por favor.**

**Su voz era extremadamente persuasiva, casi imposible de resistir. Negué con la cabeza.**

—**Si no me lo dices, voy a asumir que es algo mucho peor que lo que es —me amenazó sombríamente—. Por favor —repitió con voz suplicante.**

Bella murmuró desde algún lado tras Edward.

—**Bueno... —empecé, contenta de que no pudiera verme el rostro.**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Dijiste que Rosalie y Emmett van a casarse pronto... ¿Es ese matrimonio igual que para los humanos?**

"Oh" Emmett dijo al entender la pregunta tratando con todas sus ganas de no comenzar a reír histéricamente.

**Ahora, al comprenderlo, se rió con ganas.**

— **¿Era eso lo que querías preguntar?**

**Me inquieté, incapaz de responder.**

—**Sí, supongo que es prácticamente lo mismo. Ya te dije que la mayoría de esos deseos humanos están ahí, sólo que ocultos por instintos más poderosos.**

—**Ah —fue todo lo que pude decir.**

— **¿Había alguna intención detrás de esa curiosidad?**

—**Bueno, me preguntaba... si algún día tú y yo...**

Charlie se tapó la cara con las manos peor eso no le impidió a su cara que se tornara un tono escarlata.

**Se puso serio de inmediato. Sentí la repentina inmovilidad de su cuerpo. Yo también me quedé quieta, reaccionando automáticamente.**

—**No creo que eso... sea... posible para nosotros...**

A pesar de su vergüenza, Charlie frunció el ceño, confundido. Tenían una hija, así que debieorn de haber… ugh…

— **¿Porque sería demasiado arduo para ti si yo estuviera demasiado cerca?**

—**Es un problema, sin duda, pero no me refería a eso. Es sólo que eres demasiado suave, tan frágil. Tengo que controlar mis actos cada instante que estamos juntos para no dañarte. Podría matarte con bastante facilidad, Bella, y simplemente por accidente —su voz se había convertido en un suave murmullo. Movió su palma helada hasta apoyarla sobre mi mejilla—. Si me apresurase, si no prestara la suficiente atención por un segundo, podría extender la mano para acariciar tu cara y aplastarte el cráneo por error. No comprendes lo increíblemente frágil que eres. No puedo perder el control mientras estoy a tu lado.**

Ahora todos los humanos y hombres lobo fulminaban con la mirada a Edward, sin comprender cómo le podía preguntar a Bella para que se quedara con él, si sabía cuna peligroso er apra ella. ¿Cómo es que Bella accedió?

**Aguardó mi respuesta. Su ansiedad fue creciendo cuando no lo hice.**

— **¿Estás asustada? —preguntó.**

**Esperé otro minuto antes de responder para que mis palabras fueran verdad.**

—**No. Estoy bien.**

**Pareció pensativo durante un momento.**

—**Aunque ahora soy yo quien tiene una curiosidad —dijo con voz más suelta—. ¿Nunca has...? —dejó la frase sin concluir de modo insinuante.**

Bella gruñó.

—**Naturalmente que no —me sonrojé—. Ya te he dicho que nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie, ni siquiera de cerca.**

—**Lo sé. Es sólo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y sé que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino.**

—**Para mí, sí. Al menos ahora que ambos existen para mí —musité.**

"Que bien" murmuró Charlie. Incluso si ella amaba un vampiro.

—**Eso está bien. Al menos tenemos una cosa en común —dijo complacido.**

—**Tus instintos humanos... —comencé. Él esperó—. Bueno, ¿me encuentras atractiva en ese sentido?**

**Se echó a reír y me despeinó ligeramente la melena casi seca.**

—**Tal vez no sea humano, pero soy un hombre —me aseguró.**

Ahora era el turno de Edward de estar avergonzado.

**Bostecé involuntariamente.**

—**He respondido a tus preguntas, ahora deberías dormir —insistió.**

—**No estoy segura de poder.**

— **¿Quieres que me marche?**

— **¡No! —dije con voz demasiado fuerte.**

**Rió, y entonces comenzó a tararear otra vez aquella nana desconocida con su suave voz de arcángel al oído.**

**Más cansada de lo que creía, y más exhausta de lo que me había sentido nunca después de un largo día de tensión emocional y mental, me abandoné en sus fríos brazos hasta dormirme.**

"Ese es el fin" dijo Nessie "¿quién quiere leer ahora?"

"En realidad, querida, creo que deberíamos terminar por hoy" dijo Carlisle mientras miraba al reloj "tal vez tu no estés cansada, peor no sabes acerca del resto. Además han de tener toras cosas que hacer. Hemos estado sentados aquí todo el día."

"Definitivamente" dijo Charlie "yo tengo que ir a la estación. ¿Vienen?" le preguntó a Billy, Sue, Sam y Emily quienes se pararon. Los otros lobos prefirieron correr.

"¿Mañana a la misma hora?" ofreció Carlisle. Nadie objetó.

"Debo decir, que eso estuvo bastante bien" dijo Billy mientras iban por el bosque "mejor de lo que hubiese soñado" Sam y Emily asintieron con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Charlie "Me refiero a que obviamente tú no sabías algunas cosas, especialmente del último capítulo"

Billy estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de responder "estoy sorprendido" admitió él "he sabido de las leyendas desde que tengo memoria. Hablé con mi abuelo, quien los vio en persona. Pensé que sabía todo lo que hay que saber acerca de los vampiros. ¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó "supongo que fue sorprendente para ti… y es solo el comienzo"

Charlie se encogió de hombros en vez de responder.

"Lo que más me sorprendió, es cuánto me agradó, escuchar de ellos" dijo Emily "me sentía muy curiosa, al principio, ¿qué había hecho que Bella se enamore de un vampiro? ¿Cómo era capaz de ser tan feliz? Esta historia me ha abierto los ojos a muchas cosas"

Sama sintió "A pesar de que ya los había visto y les había hablado, son mucho más humanos de lo que yo pensaba. Me gustaría saber cómo empezó todo, es obvio que Edward omitió algunos aspectos importantes de los pasados de los demás"

"Estaba respetando su privacidad" sugirió Sue "De todas formas, creo que lo averiguaremos"

Comenzaba a llover mientras tres lobos corrían por el bosque. A pesar de la oscuridad y el clima, permanecieron en su forma humana para mantener en privado sus pensamientos.

"Eso fue… raro" dijo Jacob, rompiendo el silencio.

"Se a lo que te refieres" dijo Seth, sacudiendo unas gotas de agua de su cabello "crees que sabes todo acerca de ellos, y de repente escuchas algo que los pone en una nueva perspectiva" Sacudió la cabeza otra vez "Como en el incidente de Port Ángeles, yo estaba listo para cambiar de fase, no creo que hubiese sido capaz de retenerme si hubiese estado en la situación real"

"Tampoco yo" dijo Jacob mientras saltaba para esquivar unos troncos caídos "y creo que los Cullen coincidían con nosotros, ¿Viste a la rubiecita? Me pregunto qué le pasó"

Leah resopló "idiota" A veces los chicos eran completamente ciegos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Jacob a través de la lluvia.

"Nada" murmuró Jacob "solo apúrate"

**N/A2: Feliz navidad! **

"**lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'**

**i need some hot stuff baby tonight**

**i want some hot stuff baby this evenin'**

**gotta have some hot stuff**

**gotta have some lovin' tonight**

**i need hot stuff**

**i want some hot stuff**

**i need some hot stuff**

**Lookin' for a lover who needs another**

**don't want another night on my own**

**wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover**

**wanna bring a wild man back home"**


	17. Chapter 17

**N/A: ¡Feliz año nuevo! (ESPERO REVIEWS ;) )**

**Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**LOS CULLEN**

Tomó algo más de tiempo comenzar a leer a la siguiente mañana ya que todos tenían que atender a sus obligaciones considerando que tenían planeados más días de lectura. Los hombre lobo de ambas manadas exigían una explicación a lo que había pasado. Muchos de ellos hubiesen querido leer, pero finalmente se decidió que Sam y Jacob les darían un resumen de lo sucedido al final del día.

Por todas esas razones, eran casi 10 AM cuando todos se encontraban acomodados en la sala de los Cullen.

"¿Quién va a leer?" preguntó Esme. Sam y Leah compartieron una mirada nerviosa. Ellos eran los únicos que no habían leído aún.

"Lo haré yo" decidió Leah, al no querer ser dejada de última por la cortesía de Sam.

Ella comenzó a leer con un tono de voz aburrido, pero el título del capítulo le había llamado la atención.

**Finalmente, me despertó la tenue luz de otro día nublado. Yacía con el brazo sobre los ojos, grogui y confusa. Algo, el atisbo de un sueño digno de recordar, pugnaba por abrirse paso en mi mente. Gemí y rodé sobre un costado esperando volver a dormirme. Y entonces lo acaecido el día anterior irrumpió en mi conciencia.**

— **¡Oh!**

**Me senté tan deprisa que la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas.**

—**Tu pelo parece un almiar, pero me gusta.**

Rosalie y Alice hicieron muecas "No es un cumplido, hermanito"

**La voz serena procedía de la mecedora de la esquina.**

—**¡Edward, te has quedado! —me regocijé y crucé el dormitorio para arrojarme irreflexivamente a su regazo. **

Emmett rió "típico de Bella"

"¿Qué insinúas?" preguntó Bella arqueando una ceja "¿Acaso me ves tirándome al regazo de la gente con frecuencia?"

"No, me refería a que siempre tienes las reacciones más interesantes, sin mencionar la completa falta de uso de medidas de seguridad"

**Me quedé helada, sorprendida por mi desenfrenado entusiasmo, en el instante en el que comprendí lo que había hecho. Alcé la vista, temerosa de haberme pasado de la raya, pero él se reía.**

—**Por supuesto —contestó, sorprendido, pero complacido de mi reacción. Me frotó la espalda con las manos.**

**Recosté con cuidado la cabeza sobre su hombro, inspirando el olor de su piel.**

—**Estaba convencida de que era un sueño.**

—**No eres tan creativa —se mofó.**

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

"No más" rió Edward recordando los sueños raros y rarísimos de Bella.

—**¡Charlie! —exclamé.**

**Volví a saltar de forma irreflexiva en cuanto me acordé de él y me dirigí hacia la puerta.**

—**Se marchó hace una hora... Después de volver a conectar los cables de la batería de tu coche, debería añadir.**

Charlie se puso rojo sintiéndose en verdad tonto mientras todos se reían de él. Él había hecho hasta lo imposible para prevenir que su hija se valla a encontrar con cualquier chico, pero el chico había estado todo el tiempo en su casa, bajo sus propias narices la noche entera.

"En verdad me sorprende" dijo Bella "eso de escaparme no es lo mío. En realidad, no lo hubiese hecho ni en el momento considerando las circunstancias. ¿Tenías tan poca confianza en mí?"

Charlie pretendió ponerle mala cara "Ni se te ocurra hacerme sentir culpable señorita. Tenía mis razones para estar preocupado. Pero no, no pensé que te escaparías. No eres de ese tipo"

_Pero tampoco pensé que eras del tipo que se enamora de personas peligrosas_, añadió él para sí mismo.

**He de admitir cierta decepción. ¿Es todo lo que se le ocurre para detenerte si estuvieras decidida a irte?**

"SI, en realidad eso es suficiente" rió Edward por lo bajo mientras Bella le fulminaba con la mirada.

**Estuve reflexionando mientras me quedaba de pie, me moría de ganas de regresar junto a él, pero temí tener mal aliento.**

Emmett parecía confundido.

"Es como cuando besas a Rose con pelos de osos grizzli entre tus dientes" explicó Jasper naturalmente.

"Oh" dijo Emmett, aunque aún no estaba seguro qué tenía que ver la mañana con todo eso. Bella ni siquiera había comido.

—**No sueles estar tan confundida por la mañana —advirtió.**

**Me tendió los brazos para que volviera. Una invitación casi irresistible.**

—**Necesito otro minuto humano —admití.**

—**Esperaré.**

**Me precipité hacia el baño sin reconocer mis emociones. **

"Lo dudo" sonrió Jasper "Eso significa usualmente que solo estás confundida"

"Eso explica mucho"

**No me conocía a mí misma, ni por dentro ni por fuera. El rostro del espejo, con los ojos demasiado brillantes y unas manchas rojizas de fiebre en los pómulos, era prácticamente el de una desconocida. Después de cepillarme los dientes, me esforcé por alisar la caótica maraña que era mi pelo. Me eché agua fría sobre el rostro e intenté respirar con normalidad sin éxito evidente. Regresé a mi cuarto casi a la carrera.**

**Parecía un milagro que siguiera ahí, esperándome con los brazos tendidos para mí. Extendió la mano y mi corazón palpitó con inseguridad.**

—**Bienvenida otra vez —musitó, tomándome en brazos.**

**Me meció en silencio durante unos momentos, hasta que me percaté de que se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba el pelo liso.**

—**¡Te has ido! —le acusé mientras tocaba el cuello de su camiseta nueva.**

"¿En qué momento…" comenzó a preguntar Charlie antes de sacudir la cabeza y añadir "Olvídalo"

—**Difícilmente podía salir con las ropas que entré. ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos?**

Charlie gruñó. Sabía que Edward era más responsable como para dejar que los vecinos lo vean, pero de todas formas, era Forks y después de todo, para la mañana siguiente todo el pueblo lo sabía.

**Hice un mohín.**

—**Has dormido profundamente, no me he perdido nada —sus ojos centellearon—. Empezaste a hablar en sueños muy pronto.**

**Gemí.**

—**¿Qué oíste?**

**Los ojos dorados se suavizaron.**

—**Dijiste que me querías.**

Edward suspiró contento "Esa fue la primera vez que lo dijiste" susurró Edward para Bella.

Bella le sonrió y dejó su escudo. _Te amo. Más que a mi propia vida._

—**Eso ya lo sabías —le recordé, hundí mi cabeza en su hombro.**

—**Da lo mismo, es agradable oírlo.**

**Oculté la cara contra su hombro.**

—**Te quiero —susurré.**

—**Ahora tú eres mi vida —se limitó a contestar.**

_Aún lo eres_, pensó Edward, sabiendo que Bella no necesitaba leer mentes para saber que ella había entendido su mensaje. _Ahora y para siempre._

_Lo sé_, pensó Bella mientras Edward la acercaba as u pecho.

**No había nada más que decir por el momento. Nos mecimos de un lado a otro mientras se iba iluminando el dormitorio.**

—**Hora de desayunar —dijo al fin de manera informal para demostrar, estaba segura, que se acordaba de todas mis debilidades humanas.**

Emmett resopló. Por supuesto, su hermano amaba todas esas debilidades humanas. No tanto como él, pero aun así.

**Me protegí la garganta con ambas manos y lo miré fijamente con ojos abiertos de miedo. El pánico cruzó por su rostro.**

"No es graciosos Bella" musitó Jacob. Ese tipo de bromas hacía que sus bellos se pusieran de punta. Literalmente.

—**¡Era una broma! —me reí con disimulo—. ¡Y tú dijiste que no sabía actuar!**

**Frunció el ceño de disgusto.**

—**Eso no ha sido divertido.**

—**Lo ha sido, y lo sabes.**

**No obstante, estudié sus ojos dorados con cuidado para asegurarme de que me había perdonado. Al parecer, así era.**

"¿Cuándo es que no es así?"

—**¿Puedo reformular la frase? —preguntó—. Hora de desayunar para los humanos.**

"Otra broma que aún escuchamos" indicó Alice "wow, tenemos bastantes de esas, ¿verdad?"

"Qué más has de esperar con Bella entre nosotros" dijo Emmett.

—**Ah, de acuerdo.**

**Me echó sobre sus hombros de piedra, con suavidad, pero con tal rapidez que me dejó sin aliento. Protesté mientras me llevaba con facilidad escaleras abajo, pero me ignoró. Me sentó con delicadeza, derecha sobre la silla.**

**La cocina estaba brillante, alegre, parecía absorber mi estado de ánimo.**

—**¿Qué hay para desayunar? —pregunté con tono agradable.**

**Aquello le descolocó durante un minuto.**

Emmett y el resto de los lobos rieron.

"Por supuesto" rió Seth "aunque para alguien que no come, él sabe bastante de comida"

"Me hubiese gustado ver eso" suspiró Emmett "solo para verlo desconcertado un momento"

"Por alguna razón, él comenzó a ver canales de comida después de eso" dijo Jasper haciendo que todos rieran.

—**Eh... No estoy seguro. ¿Qué te gustaría?**

**Arrugó su frente de mármol. Esbocé una amplia sonrisa y me levanté de un salto.**

—**Vale, sola me defiendo bastante bien. Obsérvame cazar.**

Los vampiros y hombres lobo resoplaron mientras los humanos se veían algo desconcertados.

**Encontré un cuenco y una caja de cereales. Pude sentir sus ojos fijos en mí mientras echaba la leche y tomaba una cuchara. Puse el desayuno sobre la mesa, y luego me detuve para, sin querer ser irónica, preguntarle:**

—**¿Quieres algo?**

Los hombre lobo resoplaron de nuevo, mientras que los vampiros…

"Si, Bella, a él le encantaría algo de… cereal"

**Puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Limítate a comer, Bella.**

**Me senté y le observé mientras comía. Edward me contemplaba fijamente, estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos, por lo que me sentí cohibida. Me aclaré la garganta para hablar y distraerle.**

—**¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?**

—**Eh... —le observé elegir con cuidado la respuesta—. ¿Qué te parecería conocer a mi familia?**

**Tragué saliva.**

"Al fin, una reacción normal" rió Seth.

"Si, bueno ninguna chica se siente especialmente feliz de conocer a la familia de su novio, incluso si este es humano" indicó Rosalie. A pesar de sus constantes peleas con Jacob, no podía negar que se sentía algo relacionada con Seth. Era una persona demasiado honeste y alegre para que a alguien le caiga mal. Como un niñito…

—**¿Ahora tienes miedo?**

**Parecía esperanzado.**

Jacob resopló "Si claro, pero por las razones que dijo la rubita. Apuesto que le aterra la idea de no agradarles"

—**Sí —admití, pero cómo negarlo si lo podía advertir en mis ojos.**

—**No te preocupes —esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Té protegeré.**

—**No los temo a ellos —me expliqué—, sino a que no les guste. ¿No les va a sorprender que lleves a casa para conocerlos a alguien, bueno, a alguien como yo?**

"Oh, nosotros ya sabíamos" rió Jasper "Edward no tiene ni idea de cuan suertudo fue de que su carro haya sobrevivido después de la confrontación"

"Créeme, lo sé" dijo Edward con un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo al recordar las visiones de Alice.

—**Oh, están al corriente de todo. Ayer cruzaron apuestas, ya sabes —sonrió, pero su voz era severa—, sobre si te traería de vuelta, **

"¿Qué?" gritaron la mayoría de humanos y hombres lobo mientras fulminaban con la mirada a los hermanos vampiros, expresando algo de enojo y algo de decepción. Por alguna razón, era difícil creer que podían ser tan indiferentes.

Jasper alzó las manos en un gesto de calma. "¿Podrían por favor calmarse? Ya sé que no suena bien, pero es nuestra manera de lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Lo tratamos con calma, tratando de ignorar el problema, esperando que desaparezca. Y me crean o no, en cierta forma, si ayuda" suspiró "Suena mal, pero como dijo Edward somos creaturas esencialmente egoístas. Confiamos en que todo irá bien, pero desde que hay la menor posibilidad de que algo salga mal, necesitamos algo que nos ayude a superarlo. Si podemos creer que no era nada…" sacudió la cabeza "no fue la mejor idea, por supuesto, pero no estábamos acostumbrados a enfrentarnos con algo así"

**aunque no consigo imaginar la razón por la que alguien apostaría contra Alice. **

"¿Y en qué apostó Alice?" preguntó Sam con los ojos entrecerrados, pero la mirada de _da, que pregunta es esa_ que le dio Alice hizo que se calmara instantáneamente.

**De todos modos, no tenemos secretos en la familia. **

"Eso creí" rió Seth.

**No es viable con mi don para leer las mentes, la precognición de Alice y todo eso.**

—**Y Jasper haciéndote sentir todo el cariño con que te arrancaría las tripas.**

Jasper asintió sonriendo "es divertido"

"Deberíamos llevarte para ayudar en las interrogaciones" musitó Charlie "Haría mi trabajo tan fácil"

"En realidad, ya había pensado en eso antes" admitió Jasper "Teníamos una broma entre Alice, Edward y yo de que podíamos estar a cargo de una interrogación solo nosotros. Nada se nos escaparía"

—**Prestaste atención —comentó con una sonrisa de aprobación.**

"¿Qué esperabas? Es de Bella de quien hablamos"

—**Sé hacerlo de vez en cuando —hice una mueca—. ¿Así que Alice me vio regresar?**

**Su reacción fue extraña.**

—**Algo por el estilo —comentó con incomodidad mientras se daba la vuelta para que no le pudiera ver los ojos. Le miré con curiosidad.**

—**¿Tiene buen sabor? —preguntó al volverse de repente y contemplar mi desayuno con un gesto burlón—. La verdad es que no parece muy apetitoso.**

"De todos los temas que pudiste escoger para alejarte del anterior decidiste comida humana. Psss"

—**Bueno, no es un oso gris irritado... —murmuré, ignorándole cuando frunció el ceño.**

**Aún me seguía preguntando por qué me había respondido de esa manera cuando mencioné a Alice. Mientras especulaba, me apresuré a terminar los cereales.**

**Permaneció plantado en medio de la cocina, de nuevo convertido en la estatua de un Adonis, mirando con expresión ausente por las ventanas traseras. Luego, volvió a posar los ojos en mí y esbozó esa arrebatadora sonrisa suya.**

—**Creo que también tú deberías presentarme a tu padre.**

Charlie asintió, mirando mal a Bella un poquito. No esperaba que sería el mismísimo novio de Bella el que le recordara tal cosa"

—**Ya te conoce —le recordé.**

Emmett resopló.

—**Como tu novio, quiero decir.**

**Le miré con gesto de sospecha.**

—**¿Por qué?**

"¿Por qué no? Gruñó Charlie "¿No es lo que la gente suele hacer?" No había tenido tantas novias antes de Reneé, y su relación con ella no es precisamente lo que se llama tradicional de ninguna manera. Por supuesto, tampoco lo era la de Bella, pero de igual manera…

—**¿No es ésa la costumbre? —preguntó inocentemente.**

"Claro, él sabrá todo acerca de costumbres…"

—**Lo ignoro —admití. Mi historial de novios me ofrecía pocas referencias con las que trabajar, y ninguna de las reglas normales sobre salir con chicos venía al caso—. No es necesario, ya sabes. No espero que tú... Quiero decir, no tienes que fingir por mí.**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Excusas, excusas. Solo dile que temías que te avergonzara enfrente a tu padre"

Bella lo miró mal.

"¿O estabas avergonzada de mí?" preguntó Charlie.

Bella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo "No de ti. Me preocupaba que te pusieras todo sobreprotector y sacaras tu arma y demás"

Charlie se puso colorado mientras el resto se reía. Bella no sabía cuan seguido él había tenido esa idea. Pero Edward…

**Su sonrisa fue paciente.**

—**No estoy fingiendo.**

**Empujé el resto de los cereales a una esquina del cuenco mientras me mordía el labio.**

—**¿Vas a decirle a Charlie que soy tu novio o no? —quiso saber.**

—**¿Es eso lo que eres?**

**En mi fuero interno, me encogí ante la perspectiva de unir a Edward, Charlie y la palabra novio en la misma habitación y al mismo tiempo.**

Bella agachó la cabeza, avergonzada mientras Charlie se veía increíblemente interesado en el brazo de la silla.

—**Admito que es una interpretación libre, dada la connotación humana de la palabra.**

"¿Y qué significa eso?" preguntó Emmett con una sonrisita mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Edward puso los ojos en blanco antes los pensamientos infantiles de su hermano.

—**De hecho, tengo la impresión de que eres algo más —confesé clavando los ojos en la mesa.**

—**Bueno, no creo necesario darle todos los detalles morbosos —**

"Buena idea" dijo Charlie con un escalofrío. Por más de que le agradaba finalmente entender lo que sucedía, no se imaginaba cuál sería su reacción, si hubiese sabido la cercanía de ellos en tiempos anteriores.

**se estiró sobre la mesa y me levantó el mentón con un dedo frío y suave—. Pero vamos a necesitar una explicación de por qué merodeo tanto por aquí. No quiero que el jefe de policía Swan me imponga una orden de alejamiento.**

"Y le diste una razón por la cual él quisiera hacer eso" rió Emmett.

—**¿Estarás? —pregunté, repentinamente ansiosa—. ¿De veras vas a estar aquí?**

Hubieron unos cuantos resoplidos y "Da" en el cuarto.

—**Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras —me aseguró.**

Bella hizo una mueca, esperando que Edward no lo notara.

Por supuesto, no tuvo tal suerte.

—**Te querré siempre —le avisé—. Para siempre.**

**Caminó alrededor de la mesa muy despacio y se detuvo muy cerca, extendió la mano para acariciarme la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos. Su expresión era inescrutable.**

—**¿Eso te entristece?**

**No contestó y me miró fijamente a los ojos por un periodo de tiempo inmensurable.**

—**¿Has terminado? —preguntó finalmente.**

**Me incorporé de un salto.**

—**Sí.**

—**Vístete... Te esperaré aquí.**

**Resultó difícil decidir qué ponerme. Dudaba que hubiera libros de etiqueta en los que se detallara cómo vestirte cuando tu novio vampiro te lleva a su casa para que conozcas a su familia vampiro. **

Alice parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

**Era un alivio emplear la palabra en mi fuero interno. Sabía que yo misma la eludía de forma intencionada.**

**Terminé poniéndome mi única falda, **

Rosalie las miraba con una mezcla de simpatía y horror.

"Solo una falda?"

"Wow, ahora tengo otra Alice molestándome" gruñó Bella pero con una leve sonrisa.

**larga y de color caqui, pero aun así informal. Me vestí con la blusa de color azul oscuro de la que Edward había hablado favorablemente en una ocasión. Un rápido vistazo en el espejo me convenció de que mi pelo era una causa perdida, por lo que me lo recogí en una coleta.**

—**De acuerdo —bajé a saltos las escaleras—. Estoy presentable.**

**Me esperaba al pie de las mismas, más cerca de lo que pensaba, por lo que salté encima de él. Edward me sostuvo, durante unos segundos me retuvo con cautela a cierta distancia antes de atraerme súbitamente.**

—**Te has vuelto a equivocar —me murmuró al oído—. Vas totalmente indecente. No está bien que alguien tenga un aspecto tan apetecible.**

"Ni una palabra Emmett" amenazó Edward.

—**¿Cómo de apetecible? Puedo cambiar...**

Leah resopló. Sí, claro. La sanguijuela amaría eso.

**Suspiró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.**

—**Eres tan ridícula...**

**Presionó con suavidad sus labios helados en mi frente y la habitación empezó a dar vueltas. El olor de su respiración me impedía pensar.**

—**¿Debo explicarte por qué me resultas apetecible?**

Charlie gruñó.

**Era claramente una pregunta retórica. Sus dedos descendieron lentamente por mi espalda y su aliento rozó con más fuerza mi piel. Mis manos descansaban flácidas sobre su pecho y otra vez me sentí aturdida. Inclinó la cabeza lentamente y por segunda vez sus fríos labios tocaron los míos con mucho cuidado, separándolos levemente.**

**Entonces sufrí un colapso.**

"¿Qué?" preguntó Charlie algo asustado. Los lobos se veían incierto. ¿Acaso era un efecto secundario de besar a un vampiro? Por otro lado, Carlisle, reía levemente.

"¿Recordaste respirar Bella?"

Bella le mandó a su padre una mirada que hubiese hecho a cualquier otro hombre salir huyendo "Esto…"

Todos trataron de ocultar su risa ya que Bella seguía dando una miradas aterradoras a todo el mundo.

—**¿Bella? —dijo alarmado mientras me recogía y me alzaba en vilo.**

—**Has hecho que me desmaye... —le acusé en mi aturdimiento.**

—**¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Gimió con desesperación—. Ayer te beso, ¡y me atacas! ¡Y hoy te desmayas!**

"Mujeres" rió Seth, haciendo que todas las chicas del cuarto lo miraran mal.

**Me reí débilmente, dejando que sus brazos me sostuvieran mientras la cabeza seguía dándome vueltas.**

—**Eso te pasa por ser bueno en todo.**

**Suspiró.**

—**Ése es el problema —yo aún seguía grogui—. Eres demasiado bueno. Muy, muy bueno.**

—**¿Estás mareada? —preguntó. Me había visto así con anterioridad.**

—**No... No fue la misma clase de desfallecimiento de siempre. No sé qué ha sucedido —agité la cabeza con gesto de disculpa—. Creo que me olvidé de respirar.**

—**No te puedo llevar de esta guisa a ningún sitio.**

—**Estoy bien —insistí—. Tu familia va a pensar que estoy loca de todos modos, así que... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?**

"Exacto" rió Emmett "Pero no te preocupes Bells, eres una loca divertida"

"Wow, gracias por el cumplido hermano" resopló Bella.

**Evaluó mi expresión durante unos instantes.**

—**No soy imparcial con el color de esa blusa —comentó inesperadamente. Enrojecí de placer y desvié la mirada.**

Jacob frunció el ceño "¿Es esa tu forma de decir que te gusta cuando se sonroja?" preguntó vacilante.

"Más o menos" sonrió Edward "Es una de las cosas que más extraño"

"También yo" suspiró Emmett "Pero es más divertido luchar con la nueva Bella"

"Al menos ahora que no pierdes todos los días" dijo Bella.

Charlie no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Vampiro o no, las palabras Bella y lucha no concordaban en ningún sentido.

—**Mira, intento con todas mis fuerzas no pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, así que ¿podemos irnos ya?**

—**A ti no te preocupa dirigirte al encuentro de una casa llena de vampiros, lo que te preocupa es conseguir su aprobación, ¿me equivoco?**

"Esencialmente" rió Seth. Los otros pusieron los ojos en blanco e dirección a Bella quien fulminaban con la mirada a nadie en particular.

—**No —contesté de inmediato, ocultando mi sorpresa ante el tono informal con el que utilizaba la palabra.**

**Sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Eres increíble.**

"¡Definitivamente!" sonrió Emmett.

**Cuando condujo fuera del centro del pueblo comprendí que no tenía ni idea de dónde vivía. Cruzamos el puente sobre el río Calwah, donde la carretera se desviaba hacia el Norte. Las casas que aparecían de forma intermitente al pasar se encontraban cada vez más alejadas de la carretera, y eran de mayor tamaño. Luego sobrepasamos otro núcleo de edificios antes de dirigirnos al bosque neblinoso. Intentaba decidir entre preguntar o tener paciencia y mantenerme callada cuando giró bruscamente para tomar un camino sin pavimentar. No estaba señalizado y apenas era visible entre los helechos. El bosque, serpenteante entre los centenarios árboles, invadía a ambos lados el sendero hasta tal punto que sólo era distinguible a pocos metros de distancia.**

"Siempre me pregunté por qué eran tan difícil de encontrar" musitó Charlie "Supongo que no es tan sorprendente, ¿verdad?"

**Luego, a escasos kilómetros, los árboles ralearon y de repente nos encontramos en una pequeña pradera, ¿o era un jardín? Sin embargo, se mantenía la penumbra del bosque; no remitió debido a que las inmensas ramas de seis cedros primigenios daban sombra a todo un acre de tierra. La sombra de los árboles protegía los muros de la casa que se erguía entre ellos, dejando sin justificación alguna el profundo porche que rodeaba el primer piso.**

**No sé lo que en realidad pensaba encontrarme, pero definitivamente no era aquello. **

"¿Qué entonces?" preguntó Alice con curiosidad "¿Un castillo polvoriento con telarañas por todos lados?"

"Algo así" admitió Bella "Bueno, no en realidad, pero por alguna razón pensé que sería… bueno…. Más…"

"¿Oscuro?" ofreció Jacob "¿Más misterioso y cubierto?"

"Algo por el estilo"

**La casa, de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. El monovolumen era el único coche a la vista. Podía escuchar fluir el río cerca de allí, oculto en la penumbra del bosque.**

—**¡Guau!**

—**¿Te gusta? —preguntó con una sonrisa.**

—**Tiene... cierto encanto.**

Esme sonrió. La había escuchado a Bella la primera vez y sabía que le encantaba la casa, pero aún así le agradaba escucharlo. Ella quería que todos sus hijos se sintieran a gusto en su hogar.

**Me tiró de la coleta y rió entre dientes. Luego, cuando me abrió la puerta, me preguntó.**

—**¿Lista?**

—**Ni un poquito... ¡Vamos!**

**Intenté reírme, pero la risa se me quedó pegada a la garganta. Me alisé el peso con gesto nervioso.**

—**Tienes un aspecto adorable.**

**Me tomó de la mano de forma casual, sin pensarlo.**

**Caminamos hacia el porche a la densa sombra de los árboles. Sabía que notaba mi tensión. Me frotaba el dorso de la mano, describiendo círculos con el dedo pulgar.**

**Me abrió la puerta.**

**El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. **

"¿Cómo así tienen una vidriera?" preguntó Sue "No que no me guste, pero ¿cómo así decidieron hacerlo de esta forma?"

"Fue idea de Alice "explicó Esme "A todos nos gusta la luz y el espacio abierto, especialmente aquello no acostumbrados a quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar" luego añadió riendo "Por supuesto, considerando la compañía que tenemos hay que reemplazar la pared de vez en cuando"

**Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco.**

**Los padres de Edward nos aguardaban para recibirnos a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola.**

**Había visto antes al doctor Cullen, por supuesto, pero eso no evitó que su joven y ultrajante perfección me sorprendieran de nuevo. Presumí que quien estaba a su lado era Esme, la única a la que no había visto con anterioridad. Tenía los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que el resto. Había algo en su rostro en forma de corazón y en las ondas de su suave pelo de color caramelo que recordaba a la ingenuidad de la época de las películas de cine mudo. **

"No están lejos" sonrió Esme, Charlie la miró sin decidir si debería estar horrorizado o pensar que podía haber sido peor.

**Era pequeña y delgada, pero, aun así, de facciones menos pronunciadas, más redondeadas que las de los otros. Ambos vestían de manera informal, con colores claros que encajaban con el interior de la casa. Me sonrieron en señal de bienvenida, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse a nosotros en lo que supuse era un intento de no asustarme. **

"Exacto" dijo Carlisle "Por supuesto, aún no sabíamos cuán difícil de asustar eras tú. Toda esa situación te debió parecer de lo más raro" musitó él "Estuve allí en ese momento, y ahora sé lo que pensabas pero sigo sin poder imaginar cómo debió haber sido"

**La voz de Edward rompió el breve lapso de silencio.**

—**Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Bella.**

—**Sé bienvenida, Bella.**

**El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela.**

—**Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Cullen.**

—**Llámame Carlisle, por favor.**

**Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Noté el alivio de Edward, que seguía a mi lado.**

"Me pregunto cuál de ustedes estaba más nervioso" rió Seth.

**Esme sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón de su fría mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba.**

—**Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo con sinceridad.**

—**Gracias. Yo también me alegro.**

**Y ahí estaba yo. Era como encontrarse formando parte de un cuento de hadas... Blancanieves en carne y hueso.**

Todos rieron mostrando cuanto concordaban con ello.

—**¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? —preguntó Edward, pero nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias escaleras.**

—**¡Hola, Edward! —le saludó Alice con entusiasmo.**

**Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez nívea, que llegó para detenerse delante de mí repentinamente y con elegancia. **

"Se nota que trataban de no asustarla" indicó Jacob.

Alice rió "Bueno, yo sabía que ella no se iba asustar"

**Esme y Carlisle le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a mí me agradó. Después de todo, eso era natural para ella.**

"¿Ven?" explicó Alice con tono de suficiencia.

—**Hola, Bella —dijo Alice y se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla.**

Charlie rió. Era algo tan Alice.

**Si Carlisle y Esme habían parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron estupefactos. Mis ojos también reflejaban esa sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo me complacía mucho que ella pareciera aceptarme por completo. Me sorprendió percatarme de que Edward, a mi lado, se ponía rígido. Le miré, pero su expresión era inescrutable.**

—**Hueles bien —me alabó, para mi enorme vergüenza—, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.**

"Y tu dices que soy yo el que hace cumplidos raros" dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Yo era su futura hermana. Tenía derecho"

Sam miró curiosos a Alice "¿Lo sabías por tus visiones?"

Alice se encogió de hombros "No exactamente, pero por sentido común, solo habían dos formas como podía terminar esto"

Sam se preguntó cuál era la otra forma, y después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que no quería saber.

**Nadie más parecía saber qué decir cuando Jasper se presentó allí, alto, leonino. Sentí una sensación de alivio y de repente me encontré muy a gusto a pesar del sitio en que me hallaba. **

"¿Tú tratabas de hacerla sentir bienvenida?" preguntó Charlie. Por ciertas cosas que había dicho Jasper anteriormente, no parecía agradarle mucho Bella en el momento.

Jasper sonrió secamente, entendiendo el asombro de Charlie "Edward también estaba sorprendido. Yo había dejado en claro mi punto. Pero obviamente no era de mucha ayuda, en el momento me había rendido y trataba de hacer la situación lo más cómoda posible para todos. Trato de evadir el drama lo ´más posible"

**Edward miró fijamente a Jasper y enarcó una ceja. Entonces recordé lo que éste era capaz de hacer.**

—**Hola, Bella —me saludó Jasper.**

**Mantuvo la distancia y no me ofreció la mano para que la estrechara, pero era imposible sentirse incómodo cerca de él.**

Bella le sonrió a su hermano, enviándole olas del divertido afecto que siempre existe entre los hermanos unidos.

—**Hola, Jasper —le sonreí con timidez, y luego a los demás, antes de añadir como fórmula de cortesía—Me alegro de conoceros a todos... Tenéis una casa preciosa.**

—**Gracias —contestó Esme—. Estarnos encantados de que hayas venido.**

**Me habló con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente.**

"Da"

**También caí en la cuenta de que no se veía por ninguna parte a Rosalie y a Emmett. Recordé entonces la negativa demasiado inocente de Edward cuando le pregunté si no les agradaba a todos.**

**La expresión de Carlisle me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a Edward de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Edward asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo.**

Los lobos se quedaron asombrados ante cuán observadora podía ser Bella. Ni Seth NI Jacob, quienes conocían más a los Cullen y tenían mejores sentidos que un humano, raramente notaban este tipo de conversaciones.

**Miré hacia otro lado, intentando ser amable, y mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. Súbitamente recordé una fantasía de mi niñez, según la cual, compraría un gran piano de cola a mi madre si alguna vez me tocaba la lotería. **

Bella sonrió recordando eso. _Debería tratar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella ahora que no la veo._

Edward le guiñó el ojo, sin leer sus pensamientos, pero adivinándolos de todas formas.

**No era una buena pianista, sólo tocaba para sí misma en nuestro piano de segunda mano, pero a mí me encantaba verla tocar. Se la veía feliz, absorta, entonces me parecía un ser nuevo y misterioso, alguien diferente a la persona a quien daba por hecho que conocía. Me hizo tomar clases, por supuesto, pero, como la mayoría de los niños, lloriqueé hasta conseguir que dejara de llevarme.**

Renesmee se veía confundida "¿Por qué?" preguntó. Tocar el piano era una de las cosas más maravillosas, en su opinión.

Bella rió "No todos los niños pueden aprender al instante como tú. ¿Puedes imaginarte a tu papá haciendo tocar la misma escala musical repetidamente todos los días por semanas e incluso meses?"

La expresión de horror puro en la cara de Nessie fue suficiente para hacer que todo el cuarto estallara en carcajadas.

"Puedo simpatizar contigo" rió Emily "Yo también tomé lecciones, y a pesar de que era necesario, odiaba esa parte; después de todo ¿cómo puedes aprender si no lo repites?"

Nessie se encogió de hombros "Nosotros no tenemos ni idea" dijo Edward. "Solo escuchó y me dijo que quería tratar. Por supuesto que pudo tocar la sinfonía entera de memoria" Le sonrió a su hija, estaba obviamente orgulloso de ella.

**Esme se percató de mi atención y, señalando el piano con un movimiento de cabeza, me preguntó:**

—**¿Tocas?**

**Negué con la cabeza.**

—**No, en absoluto. Pero es tan hermoso... ¿Es tuyo?**

—**No —se rió—. ¿No te ha dicho Edward que es músico?**

—**No —entrecerré los ojos antes de mirarle—. Supongo que debería de haberlo sabido.**

**Esme arqueó las cejas como muestra de su confusión.**

—**Edward puede hacerlo todo, ¿no? —le expliqué.**

**Jasper se rió con disimulo y Esme le dirigió una mirada de reprobación.**

"Lo hiciste sonar como un sabelotodo" rió Jasper. Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. En verdad, le costó no hacer una mueca al darse cuenta cuanto sonaba como una adolescente loca de amor. Por supuesto, su opinión no ha cambiado a través de los años.

"¿Cómo que solo –sonar-?" preguntó Emmett haciendo que Edward lo fulmine con la mirada.

—**Espero que no hayas estado alardeando... Es de mala educación —le riñó.**

—**Sólo un poco —Edward rió de buen grado, el rostro de Esme se suavizó al oírlo y ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada cuyo significado no comprendí, aunque la faz de ella parecía casi petulante.**

Muchas personas miraron a Esme con intriga, pero ella solo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Este era un momento entre su hijo y ella.

—**De hecho —rectifiqué—, se ha mostrado demasiado modesto.**

—**Bueno, toca para ella —le animó Esme.**

—**Acabas de decir que alardear es de mala educación —objetó Edward.**

"Tonto" murmuró Alice mirando a Edward de forma irritada.

—**Cada regla tiene su excepción —le replicó.**

—**Me gustaría oírte tocar —dije, sin que nadie me hubiera pedido mi opinión.**

—**Entonces, decidido.**

**Esme empujó hacia el piano a Edward, que tiró de mí y me hizo sentarme a su lado en el banco. Me dedicó una prolongada y exasperada mirada antes de volverse hacia las teclas.**

**Luego sus dedos revolotearon rápidamente sobre las teclas de marfil y una composición, tan compleja y exuberante que resultaba imposible creer que la interpretara un único par de manos, llenó la habitación. Me quedé boquiabierta del asombro y a mis espaldas oí risas en voz baja ante mi reacción.**

**Edward me miró con indiferencia mientras la música seguía surgiendo a nuestro alrededor sin descanso. Me guiñó un ojo:**

—**¿Te gusta?**

—**¿Tú has escrito esto? —dije entrecortadamente al comprenderlo.**

**Asintió.**

—**Es la favorita de Esme.**

**Cerré los ojos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.**

—**¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Me siento extremadamente insignificante.**

"Suena bastante interesante" indicó Sue sonriendo levemente y tratando de que no se note su curiosidad "¿Podremos escucharlo?"

"Tal vez después" ofreció Edward "cuando paremos para comer"

**El ritmo de la música se hizo más pausado hasta transformarse en algo más suave y, para mi sorpresa, entre la profusa maraña de notas, distinguí la melodía de la nana que me tarareaba.**

—**Tú inspiraste ésta —dijo en voz baja. La música se convirtió en algo de desbordante dulzura.**

"¿Desbordante dulzura?" preguntó Leah arqueando una ceja. Ella entendía eso perfectamente, pero dudaba que Bella podía.

"De una forma agradable" dijo Bella "Era algo tan increíble que no lo podía describir"

**No me salieron las palabras.**

—**Les gustas, ya lo sabes —dijo con tono coloquial—. Sobre todo a Esme.**

**Eché un fugaz vistazo a mis espaldas, pero la enorme estancia se había quedado vacía.**

— **¿Adonde han ido?**

—**Supongo que, muy sutilmente, nos han concedido un poco de intimidad.**

**Suspiré.**

—**Les gusto, pero Rosalie y Emmett... —dejé la frase sin concluir porque no estaba muy segura de cómo expresar mis dudas.**

Rosalie hizo una mueca.

**Edward torció el gesto.**

—**No te preocupes por Rosalie —insistió con su persuasiva mirada—. Cambiará de opinión.**

**Fruncí los labios con escepticismo.**

—**¿Y Emmett?**

Jacob resopló. En realidad dudaba que Emmett pudiese odiar a Bella. O cualquier persona.

—**Bueno, opina que soy un lunático, lo cual es cierto, pero no tienen ningún problema contigo. Está intentando razonar con Rosalie.**

"Por supuesto, aún no sabía cuan increíble era Bella. Si hubiese sabido, me hubiese agradado desde un principio" dijo Emmett tratando de despeinar a Bella.

—**¿Qué le perturba? —inquirí, no muy segura de querer conocer la respuesta.**

**Suspiró profundamente.**

—**Rosalie es la que más se debate contra... contra lo que somos. Le resulta duro que alguien de fuera de la familia sepa la verdad, y está un poco celosa.**

—**¿Rosalie tiene celos de mí? —pregunté con incredulidad.**

**Intenté imaginarme un universo en el que alguien tan impresionante como Rosalie tuviera alguna posible razón para sentir celos de alguien como yo.**

Rosalie rió sin humor "Ay, Bella" Tan ingenua e inocente. Incluso ahora, después de transformada, tenía que darse cuenta de todo lo que había perdido. Tenía a su hija, por supuesto, pero de todas formas….

—**Eres humana —**

"Oh" musitó Emily. Leah no parecía sorprendida. Sue sonrió con tristeza, pero el resto de humanos y hombres lobo se veían escépticos. ¿Cambiaría Rosalie, la creatura más hermosa e increíblemente egoísta, su belleza inhumana, su amada familia y su esposo por unos pocos arduos años de vida humana?

**Edward se encogió de hombros—. Es lo que ella también desearía ser.**

—**Vaya —musité, aún aturdida—. En cuanto a Jasper...**

—**En realidad, eso es culpa mía —me explicó—. Ya te dije que era el que hace menos tiempo que está probando nuestra forma de vida. Le previne para que se mantuviera a distancia.**

"Perdona por eso" suspiró Jasper "Pero no quería tomar riesgos algunos, y sabes cuan justificadas fueron esas precauciones" él se quedó viendo a sus manos, sin poder evitar lanzar unas olas de odio a sí mismo a través del cuarto, haciendo a las persona algo incómodas.

"Me preguntaba" dijo Bella, decidiendo que era buen momento para probar su teoría "¿Será que tu don afecta la forma en que te sientes en relación a la sangre? Me refiero a que, si estás en un cuarto lleno de vampiros, y sientes sus emociones…"

Jasper frunció el ceño "Nunca he pensado acera de eso de esa manera. Pero, en realidad no siento la sed de los demás así como no estoy saltando por el cuarto cada vez que alguien se golpea"

"Pero no creo que haga las cosas más fáciles para ti" argumentó Bella "Tal vez no sea la sed, pero si las emociones que conlleva ésta. La irritación, la anticipación, tal vez algo de enojo y miedo… ya me entiendes"

"Esa es una teoría interesante" musitó Carlisle "Tal vez la podamos comprobar más tarde. Cuando no haya ningún humano, por supuesto" Carlisle frunció el ceño, desapareciendo en su propio mundo, como suele hacerlo cuando hay algún misterio por resolver.

Jasper también frunció el ceño, pensando en las palabras de Bella, no sin cierto alivio. SU pequeña hermana no tenía ni idea de cuan bien lo hacía sentir, solo por el hecho de que se moleste en encontrar una solución.

**Pensé en la razón de esa instrucción y me estremecí.**

—**¿Y Esme y Carlisle...? —continué rápidamente para evitar que se diera cuenta.**

—**Son felices de verme feliz. De hecho, a Esme no le preocuparía que tuvieras un tercer ojo y dedos palmeados. Durante todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mí, temiendo que se hubiera perdido alguna parte esencial de mi carácter, **

"Osea, que estés loco"

**ya que era muy joven cuando Carlisle me convirtió... Está entusiasmada. Se ahoga de satisfacción cada vez que te toco.**

**Esme sonrió avergonzada "Culpable"**

"Es entendible, por supuesto" dijo Sue sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a los demás. Se puso a pensar en su hija, alado de ella. Daría cualquier cosa por qué su hija conociera un hombre que le enseñara a sonreír de nuevo.

—**Alice parece muy... entusiasta.**

Hubo ciertos resoplidos en el cuarto.

"Es una de forma de describirla… supongo" rió Jacob.

—**Alice tiene su propia forma de ver las cosas —murmuró con los labios repentinamente contraídos.**

—**Y no me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad?**

**Se produjo un momento de comunicación sin palabras entre nosotros. Edward comprendió que yo sabía que me ocultaba algo y yo que no me lo iba a revelar. Ahora, no.**

—**¿Qué te estaba diciendo antes Carlisle?**

**Sus cejas se juntaron hasta casi tocarse.**

—**Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?**

"Por supuesto, cuando se trata de ti, Bella puede ser más observador aque todo el FBI. De lo contrario…" Jasper dejó la oración sin concluir, tratando de no reír ante la mala mirada que le daba Bella.

**Me encogí de hombros.**

—**Naturalmente.**

**Me miró con gesto pensativo durante unos segundos antes de responder.**

—**Quería informarme de ciertas noticias... No sabía si era algo que yo debería compartir contigo.**

—**¿Lo harás?**

—**Tengo que hacerlo, porque durante los próximos días, tal vez semanas, voy a ser un protector muy autoritario y me disgustaría que pensaras que soy un tirano por naturaleza.**

"¿Seguro?" murmuró Rosalie, pensando en la forma en la que se había comportado Edward al regreso de Italia. A pesar de que no le agradaban los hombres lobo, y estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con los deseos de Bella de convertirse, ella se sentía mal por Bella. Edward no tenía derecho alguno a organizar su vida de aquella manera.

Jacob asintió, concordando con Rosalie, notando que le estaba dando la razón a la rubita, detuvo el movimiento, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Seth lo notara,

—**¿Qué sucede?**

—**En sí mismo, nada malo. Alice acaba de «ver» que pronto vamos a tener visita. Saben que estamos aquí y sienten curiosidad.**

Todos los que sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder se veían nerviosos. Nessie presionó su mano contra la mejilla de su madre, peor en vez de contestar Bella se limitó a acercarla más a su cuerpo por lo que Nessie sabía que lo que sea que fuere, había sido algo malo. Miró a Edward y a Jacob para augurarse pero ellos solo le sonrieron, haciéndola calmar. Entre todos, su madre estaría a salvo.

—**¿Visita?**

—**Sí, bueno... Los visitantes se parecen a nosotros en sus hábitos de caza, por supuesto. Lo más probable es que no vayan a entrar al pueblo para nada, pero, desde luego, no voy a dejar que estés fuera de mi vista hasta que se hayan marchado.**

Edward hizo una mueca. No solo la había dejado sola en Phoenix, también la había abandonado en Forks por medio año, cuando dos de ellos estaban en los alrededores tratando de matarla.

**Me estremecí.**

—**¡Por fin, una reacción racional! —murmuró—. Empezaba a creer que no tenías instinto de supervivencia alguno.**

**Dejé pasar el comentario y aparté la vista para que mis ojos recorrieran de nuevo la espaciosa estancia. Él siguió la dirección de mi mirada.**

—**No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? —inquirió muy ufano.**

—**No —admití.**

—**No hay ataúdes ni cráneos apilados en los rincones. Ni siquiera creo que tengamos telarañas... ¡Qué decepción debe de ser para ti! —prosiguió con malicia.**

"Si" dijo Bella en un fingido tono de sorpresa "Siempre quise tener un ataúd"

"Me encargaré personalmente que tu próximo cuarto este diseñado como el castillo de Drácula" ofreció Esme sonriendo "¿Te gustaría telarañas negras o grises?"

Bella la miró horrorizada.

**Ignoré su broma.**

—**Es tan luminoso, tan despejado.**

**Se puso más serio al responder:**

—**Es el único lugar que tenemos para escondernos.**

"Esa es parte de la razón por la cual me encanta" suspiró Alice "Se siente tan… libre, como si pertenecieras aquí. ¿Me pregunto, es así como se sienten los humanos al estar en su hogar? Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos del pasado y el futuro, por lo que no notó las miradas extrañas que recibía de los lobos.

**Edward seguía tocando la canción, mi canción, que siguió fluyendo libremente hasta su conclusión, las notas finales habían cambiado, eran más melancólicas y la última revoloteó en el silencio de forma conmovedora.**

—**Gracias —susurré.**

**Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Me las enjugué, avergonzada.**

**Rozó la comisura de mis ojos para atrapar una lágrima que se me había escapado. Alzó el dedo y examinó la gota con ademán inquietante. Entonces, a una velocidad tal que no pude estar segura de que realmente lo hiciera, se llevó el dedo a la boca para saborearla.**

**Le miré de manera intuitiva, y Edward sostuvo mí mirada un prolongado momento antes de esbozar una sonrisa finalmente.**

—**¿Quieres ver el resto de la casa?**

—**¿Nada de ataúdes? —me quise asegurar.**

**El sarcasmo de mi voz no logró ocultar del todo la leve pero genuina ansiedad que me embargaba. **

Todos los vampiros rieron pero Charlie tenía una expresión similar a la que Bella debió haber tenido.

**Se echó a reír, me tomó de la mano y me alejó del piano.**

—**Nada de ataúdes —me prometió.**

**Acaricié la suave y lisa barandilla con la mano mientras subíamos por la imponente escalera. En lo alto de la misma había un gran vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera color miel, el mismo que las tablas del suelo.**

—**La habitación de Rosalie y Emmett... El despacho de Carlisie. .. —Hacía gestos con la mano conforme íbamos pasando delante de las puertas—. La habitación de Alice...**

**Edward hubiera continuado, pero me detuve en seco al final del vestíbulo, contemplando con incredulidad el ornamento que pendía del muro por encima de mi cabeza. Se rió entre dientes de mi expresión de asombro.**

—**Puedes reírte, es una especie de ironía.**

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Charlie. Seth se puso a reír, dándose cuenta de lo que debía ser. Su reacción inicial había sido muy parecida.

**No lo hice. De forma automática, alcé la mano con un dedo extendido como si fuera a tocar la gran cruz de madera. **

"¿Cruz?" repitieron muchas personas riendo silenciosamente.

"Por eso la pusieron?" rió Jacob "¿por ironía?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza "hay otra historia detrás de ella, la cual estoy a punto de explicar. Si continúas Leah…"

**Su oscura pátina contrastaba con el color suave de la pared. Pero no la toqué, aun cuando sentí curiosidad por saber si su madera antigua era tan suave al tacto como aparentaba.**

—**Debe de ser muy antigua —aventuré.**

**Se encogió de hombros.**

—**Es del siglo XVI, a principios de la década de los treinta, más o menos.**

**Aparté los ojos de la cruz para mirarle.**

—**¿Por qué conserváis esto aquí?**

—**Por nostalgia. Perteneció al padre de Carlisle.**

Charlie hizo una mueca pero estaba algo aliviado. Eran apenas tres siglos y medio. Era mucho menos que un milenio. O dos… al menos estaba seguro que Carlisle era el mayor de todos ellos.

—**¿Coleccionaba antigüedades? —sugerí dubitativamente.**

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Bella sonrió avergonzada.

—**No. La talló él mismo para colgarla en la pared, encima del pulpito de la vicaría en la que predicaba.**

"¿Vicaría?" preguntó Billy "ahora sí que es irónico"

"No en realidad" dijo Carlisle "Porque así es como empieza, pero creo que Edward explicará el resto"

**No estaba segura de si la cara delataba mi sorpresa, pero, sólo por si acaso, continué mirando la sencilla y antigua cruz. Efectué el cálculo de memoria. La reliquia tendría unos trescientos setenta años. El silencio se prolongó mientras me esforzaba por asimilar la noción de tantísimos años.**

—**¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó preocupado.**

—**¿Cuántos años tiene Carlisle? —inquirí en voz baja, sin apartar los ojos de la cruz e ignorando su pregunta.**

—**Acaba de celebrar su cumpleaños tricentésimo sexagésimo segundo —contestó Edward. Le miré de nuevo, con un millón de preguntas en los ojos.**

"¿Celebran cumpleaños? Preguntó Sam. Emmett lo miró como si fuera un niño tonto de cinco años.

"Vivimos con Alice" le recordó lentamente. Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de par en par "Oh"

**Me estudió atentamente mientras hablaba:**

—**Carlisle nació en Londres, él cree que hacia 1640. Aunque las fechas no se señalaban con demasiada precisión en aquella época, al menos, no para la gente común, sí se sabe que sucedió durante el gobierno de Cromwell.**

**No descompuse el gesto, consciente del escrutinio al que Edward me sometía al informarme:**

—**Fue el hijo único de un pastor anglicano. Su madre murió al alumbrarle a él. Su padre era un fanático. Cuando los protestantes subieron al poder, se unió con entusiasmo a la persecución desatada contra los católicos y personas de otros credos. También creía a pies juntillas en la realidad del mal. Encabezó partidas de caza contra brujos, licántropos... y vampiros.**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Leah se quedaba viendo al papel como si no pusiese creer lo que acaba de leer. Los otros la miraban, incrédulos.

Finalmente, Jacob rió levemente rompiendo el silencio "¿Qué decíamos de la ironía? Olvídalo, la palabra acaba de adquirir una nueva definición"

**Me quedé aún más quieta ante la mención de esa palabra. Estaba segura de que lo había notado, pero continuó hablando sin pausa.**

—**Quemaron a muchos inocentes, por supuesto, ya que las criaturas a las que realmente ellos perseguían no eran tan fáciles de atrapar.**

**»El pastor colocó a su obediente hijo al frente de las razias cuando se hizo mayor. Al principio, Carlisle fue una decepción. No se precipitaba en lanzar acusaciones ni veía demonios donde no los había, pero era persistente y mucho más inteligente que su padre. De hecho, localizó un aquelarre de auténticos vampiros que vivían ocultos en las cloacas de la ciudad y sólo salían de caza durante las noches. En aquellos días, cuando los monstruos no eran meros mitos y leyendas, ésa era la forma en que debían vivir.**

Sam frunció el ceño "Estos vampiros debieron ser realmente tontos para dejar ser descubierto así. Cuando eres tan rápido como la luz, se creería que puedes mantener tu escondite en secreto"

"No lo sabían" dijo Carlisle "Aún hay unos así en Londres. Viven en alcantarillas, los cambian allí, y allí se quedan. Algunos de ellos son tan antiguos como la ciudad, pero nunca se han alejado de sus lugares más que pocos kilómetros"

—**La gente reunió horcas y teas, por supuesto, y se apostó allí donde Carlisle había visto a los monstruos salir a la calle —ahora la risa de Edward fue más breve y sombría—. Al final, apareció uno.**

**»Debía de ser muy viejo y estar debilitado por el hambre. Carlisle le oyó cómo avisaba a los otros en latín cuando detectó el efluvio del gentío —Edward hablaba con un hilo de voz y tuve que aguzar el oído para comprender las palabras—. Luego, corrió por las calles y Carlisle, que tenía veintitrés años y era muy rápido, encabezó la persecución. La criatura podía haberlos dejado atrás con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta, los atacó. Carlisle piensa que debía estar sediento. Primero se abalanzó sobre él, pero le plantó cara para defenderse y había otros muy cerca a quienes atacar. El vampiro mató a dos hombres y se escabulló llevándose a un tercero y dejando a Carlisle sangrando en la calle.**

**Hizo una pausa. Intuí que estaba censurando una parte de la historia, que me ocultaba algo.**

—**Carlisle sabía lo que haría su padre: quemar los cuerpos y matar a cualquiera que hubiera resultado infectado por el monstruo.**

Billy no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Eso era lo que habían dichos sus leyendas, en lo que había creído tan firmemente toda su vida. Nunca en su vida había pensado, ni se había atrevido en hacerlo, en qué pasaría si su hijo fuera tacado por un vampiro. ¿Podía matarlo, por un bien mayor? O se iría lo más lejos posible para no lastimar a nadie. Él no lo sabía, y sinceramente no le importaba encontrara una solución.

**Carlisle actuó por instinto para salvar su piel. Se alejó a rastras del callejón mientras la turba perseguía al monstruo y a su presa. Se ocultó en un sótano y se enterró entre patatas podridas durante tres días. Es un milagro que consiguiera mantenerse en silencio y pasar desapercibido.**

"Por sus expresiones, debió ser algo muy difícil" observó Billy. Todos los vampiros asintieron con vehemencia.

"Esa es una de las cosas que me alegra no recordar. De lo que sé, Bella fue suertuda que no estaba consiente al momento" explicó Alice. Billa se sintió incómoda, porno lo que Jasper la miró confundida.

**»Se dio cuenta de que se había «convertido» cuando todo terminó.**

**No estaba muy segura de lo que reflejaba mi rostro, pero de repente enmudeció.**

—**¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó.**

—**Estoy bien —le aseguré, y, aunque me mordí el labio dubitativa, debió de ver la curiosidad reluciendo en mis ojos.**

—**Espero —dijo con una sonrisa— que tengas algunas preguntas que hacerme.**

"Miles"

—**Unas cuantas.**

**Al sonreír, Edward dejó entrever su brillante dentadura. Se dirigió de vuelta al vestíbulo, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró.**

—**En ese caso, vamos —me animó—. Te lo voy a mostrar.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Leah, pasándole el libro a Sam sin mirarlo.

"Supongo que soy el único que queda" suspiró Sam, volteando la página con algo de vacilación, luego miró a Carlisle.

"Parece que vas a tener tu propio capítulo" indicó preocupándose internamente de que si fuera algo bueno o malo para que lo lea el macho Alfa.

**N/A: Feliz 2013! Los mejores deseos para uds y sus familias. 3**

"**Hoy voy hacer algo **

**por las manos que viven **

**por las caritas sucias **

**por esos pies descalzos **

**para ellos yo **

**voy dibujando **

**una sonrisa en cada niño dibujando **

**y de colores su futuro voy pintando yo **

**que nunca paren de ir soñando"**


	18. Chapter 18

**N/A: soy un monstruo! Lo se… es que estuve en exámenes y si descartamos un 14 el resto es 20! **** acuérdense que la educación es muy importante bla bla bla. **

**SUPER IMPORTANTE: YA QUE ES UN CAP CORTO SE ME OCURRIO QUE PODRIAN OBTENER OTRO ANTES DEL FINAL DE LA SEMANA SI VAN A YOUTUBE A VER UN VIDEO LLAMADO "CORTOMETRAJE SUSY MI AMIGA IMAGINARIA" EL CUAL ES MI EXAMEN DE ACTUACIÓN Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE ADIVINARAN CUAL DE LOS PERSONAJES SOY YO (SI ALGUIEN LE ATINA TIENEN SU CAP) 3**

**CARLISLE**

**Me condujo de vuelta a la habitación que había identificado como el despacho de Carlisle. Se detuvo delante de la puerta durante unos instantes.**

—**Adelante —nos invitó la voz de Carlisle.**

**Edward abrió la puerta de acceso a una sala de techos altos con vigas de madera y de grandes ventanales orientados hacia el oeste. Las paredes también estaban revestidas con paneles de madera más oscura que la del vestíbulo, allí donde ésta se podía ver, ya que unas estanterías, que llegaban por encima de mi cabeza, ocupaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Contenían más libros de los que jamás había visto fuera de una biblioteca.**

**Carlisle se sentaba en un sillón de cuero detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba. Acababa de poner un marcador entre las páginas del libro que sostenía en las manos. El despacho era idéntico a como yo imaginaba que sería el de un decano de la facultad, sólo que Carlisle parecía demasiado joven para encajar en el papel.**

"Parecía" rió Emmett tratando de imaginar a Carlisle con una larga barba gris y una mirada un tanto alocada. Edward solo negó con la cabeza asombrado ante los pensamientos de su hermano.

— **¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros? —nos preguntó con tono agradable mientras se levantaba del sillón.**

—**Quería enseñar a Bella un poco de nuestra historia —contestó Edward—. Bueno, en realidad, de tu historia.**

"Historia es una palabra muy adecuada para describir la situación" indicó Billy "Me pregunto si alguno de ustedes aparece en algún libro de historia, si nos fijamos bien"

"Tal vez Jasper" respondió Edward "Con respecto al resto, lo dudo mucho, no apareceríamos de manera que alguien lo pueda reconocer, al menos" Se limitó a sonreír sin tratar de dar más explicaciones.

—**No pretendíamos molestarte —me disculpé.**

—**En absoluto. ¿Por dónde vais a comenzar?**

—**Por los cuadros —contestó Edward mientras me ponía con suavidad la mano sobre el hombro y me hacía girar para mirar hacia la puerta por la que acabábamos de entrar.**

**Cada vez que me tocaba, incluso aunque fuera por casualidad, mi corazón reaccionaba de forma audible. Resultaba de lo más embarazoso en presencia de Carlisle.**

"Me imagino" musitó Charlie. Después de todo, él también se veían un tanto incómodo.

**La pared hacia la que nos habíamos vuelto era diferente de las demás, ya que estaba repleta de cuadros enmarcados de todos los tamaños y colores —unos muy vivos y otros de apagados monocromos— en lugar de estanterías. Busqué un motivo oculto común que diera coherencia a la colección, pero no encontré nada después de mi apresurado examen.**

Sam arqueó una ceja "La historia de tu vida en pinturas?"

"Más o menos" respondió Carlisle.

**Edward me arrastró hacia el otro lado, a la izquierda, y me dejó delante de un pequeño óleo con un sencillo marco de madera. No figuraba entre los más grandes ni los más destacados. Pintado con diferentes tonos de sepia, representaba la miniatura de una ciudad de tejados muy inclinados con finas agujas en lo alto de algunas torres diseminadas. Un río muy caudaloso —lo cruzaba un puente cubierto por estructuras similares a minúsculas catedrales— dominaba el primer plano.**

"Londres" murmuró Charlie, reconociendo la descripción. _No tan sorprendente_, pensó. Carlisle tenía algo definitivamente inglés en él que no se podía identificar.

—**Londres hacia 1650 —comentó.**

—**El Londres de mi juventud —añadió Carlisle a medio metro detrás de nosotros. Me estremecí. No le había oído aproximarse. Edward me apretó la mano.**

— **¿Le vas a contar la historia? —inquirió Edward.**

**Me retorcí un poco para ver la reacción de Carlisle. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió.**

—**Lo haría —replicó—, pero de hecho llego tarde. Han telefoneado del hospital esta mañana. El doctor Snow se ha tomado un día de permiso. Además, te conoces la historia tan bien como yo —añadió, dirigiendo a Edward una gran sonrisa.**

**Resultaba difícil asimilar una combinación tan extraña: las preocupaciones del día a día de un médico de pueblo en mitad de una conversación sobre sus primeros días en el Londres del siglo XVII.**

**También desconcertaba saber que hablaba en voz alta sólo en deferencia hacia mí.**

"En realidad, nosotros si hablamos en voz alta… algunas veces" aclaró Carlisle "Emmett suele molestarse si no lo hacemos"

"Y por eso es que en ciertas ocasiones no lo hacemos" añadió Edward sonriendo ante la cara de indignación de su hermano.

**Carlisle abandonó la estancia después de destinarme otra cálida sonrisa. Me quedé mirando el pequeño cuadro de la ciudad natal de Carlisle durante un buen rato. Finalmente, volví los ojos hacia Edward, que estaba observándome, y le pregunté:**

— **¿Qué sucedió luego? ¿Qué ocurrió cuando comprendió lo que le había pasado?**

**Volvió a estudiar las pinturas y miré para saber qué imagen atraía su interés ahora. Se trataba de un paisaje de mayor tamaño y colores apagados, una pradera despejada a la sombra de un bosque con un pico escarpado a lo lejos.**

—**Cuando supo que se había convertido —prosiguió en voz baja—, se rebeló contra su condición, intentó destruirse, pero eso no es fácil de conseguir.**

Todos los humanos y hombres lobo se quedaron mirando a Carlisle fijamente, la sorpresa era evidente en sus rostros.

"¿Pero… por qué?" preguntó Sam tratando de comprender lo que acababa de escuchar.

Carlisle lo miró, en sus ojos dorados se notaban la seriedad y sinceridad mezcladas. "¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hubieses hecho tú? Tú que te dedicas a arriesgar tu vida para proteger a otros constantemente. Yo trataba de hacer lo mismo, solo que en otra manera. ¿Acaso no habrías hecho tú lo mismo de estar en mi posición? Tu detestas y desconfías de los vampiros, pero créeme que ninguno de nosotros pidió esto"

Sam se quedó pensando uno minutos antes de contestar "No lo sé" admitió. "Me gustaría decir que hubiese hecho eso, pero no lo sé. Dudo que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para tratar porque ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para pensar en una alternativa como esa" luego añadió "sabes, es más fácil odiar vampiros, que tratar de comprenderlos"

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el tono de respeto que destilaba la voz de Sam al dirigir con el vampiro, y aún más considerando la sinceridad empleada al momento de contestarle confesando su propia debilidad.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza "Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas. Créeme" luego añadió con una sonrisa "si de algo te sirve vivir tres siglos, es cómo apreciar a la gente"

Sam parecía incómodo de haber recibido un cumplido que creía no merecer.

— **¿Cómo?**

**No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero las palabras se abrieron paso a través de mi estupor.**

—**Se arrojó desde grandes alturas —me explicó Edward con voz impasible—, e intentó ahogarse en el océano, pero en esa nueva vida era joven y muy fuerte. Resulta sorprendente que fuera capaz de resistir el deseo... de alimentarse... cuando era aún tan inexperto. El instinto es más fuerte en ese momento y lo arrastra todo, pero sentía tal repulsión hacia lo que era que tuvo la fuerza para intentar matarse de hambre.**

Nadie parecía contento con la idea. Incluso los vampiros que ya conocían la historia se veían incómodos. Nessie se acercó a su abuelo y se sentó a su lado acomodándose a su costado.

— **¿Es eso posible? —inquirí con voz débil.**

"No" musitó Jasper con un tono agrio tratando de evitar las malas memorias. Si tan solo fuese así de fácil…

—**No, hay muy pocas formas de matarnos.**

**Abrí la boca para formular otra pregunta, pero Edward comenzó a hablar antes de que lo pudiera hacer.**

Jacob rió "¿De verdad ibas a preguntar eso?"

Bella se encogió de hombros sin recordar exactamente sus pensamientos de ese entonces.

—**De modo que su hambre crecía y al final se debilitó. Se alejó cuanto pudo de toda población humana al detectar que su fuerza de voluntad también se estaba debilitando. Durante meses, estuvo vagabundeando de noche en busca de los lugares más solitarios, maldiciéndose.**

**»Una noche, una manada de ciervos cruzó junto a su escondrijo. La sed le había vuelto tan salvaje que los atacó sin pensarlo. Recuperó las fuerzas y comprendió que había una alternativa a ser el vil monstruo que temía ser. ¿Acaso no había comido venado en su anterior vida? Podía vivir sin ser un demonio y de nuevo se halló a sí mismo.**

Seth sonrió "Que inteligente"

Carlisle suspiró "No, solamente muy muy suertudo" Seth parecía confundido.

"Para ese entonces estaba listo para atacar cualquier cosa que se mueva, si hubiese sido un humano…" dejó la frase sin concluir mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con solo pensar en ello. "Pero no soy el único vampiro que al principio estuvo reacio a beber de sangre humana" hizo una mueca y añadió "pero cuando se pierde el control y se cree que es la única forma, ¿qué más puedes hacer?"

**«Comenzó a aprovechar mejor su tiempo. Siempre había sido inteligente y ávido de aprender. Ahora tenía un tiempo ilimitado por delante. Estudiaba de noche y trazaba planes durante el día. Se marchó a Francia a nado y...**

— **¿Nadó hasta Francia?**

"Es típico" dijo Seth, aunque Charlie se veía tan incrédulo como Bella en el momento.

—**Bella, la gente siempre ha cruzado a nado el Canal —me recordó con paciencia.**

—**Supongo que es cierto. Sólo que parecía divertido en ese contexto. Continúa.**

—**Nadar es fácil para nosotros...**

—**Todo es fácil para ti —me quejé.**

**Me aguardó con expresión divertida.**

—**No volveré a interrumpirte otra vez, lo prometo.**

**Rió entre dientes con aire misterioso y terminó la frase:**

—**Es fácil porque, técnicamente, no necesitamos respirar.**

"Tú…" repitió Charlie antes de quedarse callado. Incluso después de tener días leyendo esas cosas aún eran raras de leer. Especialmente ahora. Él no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que iniciaron ese capítulo, escuchando todas las cosas de Carlisle y tratando de relacionarlas con el hombre frente a él.

—**Tú...**

Billy resopló. A él también se le hacía difícil creer todo lo que escuchaba, pero sabía que era verdad. A pesar de cuán bizarra sonaba la historia, de alguna forma también sonaba natura, como si lo hubiese sabido todo este tiempo. Sonaba tan Carlisle.

—**No, no, lo has prometido —se rió y me puso con suavidad el helado dedo en los labios—. ¿Quieres oír la historia o no?**

—**No me puedes soltar algo así y esperar que no diga nada —mascullé contra su dedo.**

**Levantó la mano hasta ponerla sobre mi cuello. Mi corazón se desbocó, pero perseveré.**

— **¿No necesitas respirar? —exigí saber.**

—**No, no es una necesidad —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo un hábito.**

— **¿Cuánto puedes aguantar sin respirar?**

—**Supongo que indefinidamente, no lo sé. La privación del sentido del olfato resulta un poco incómoda.**

"Un poco incómoda" musitó Charlie tratando de imaginarlo "Supongo que lo sería"

—**Un poco incómoda —repetí.**

Ahora todos sonreían.

"Ah, las increíblemente raras reacciones de los Swan" rió Emmett. Bella le fulminó con la mirada ya que Charlie estaba aún distraído con lo que había escuchado como para haberle prestado atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

**No prestaba atención a mis expresiones, pero hubo algo en ellas que le ensombreció el ánimo. La mano le colgó a un costado y se quedó inmóvil, mirándome con gran intensidad.**

"Parecía que habías visto un fantasma. No, un vampiro"

**El silencio se prolongó y sus facciones siguieron tan inmóviles como una piedra.**

— **¿Qué ocurre? —susurré mientras le acariciaba el rostro helado.**

**Sus facciones se suavizaron ante mi roce y suspiró.**

—**Sigo a la espera de que pase.**

— **¿A que pase el qué?**

"El que huyas gritando despavorida" dijo Jacob como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—**Sé que en algún momento, habrá algo que te diga o que te haga ver que va a ser demasiado. Y entonces te alejarás de mí entre alaridos —esbozó una media sonrisa, pero sus ojos eran serios—. No voy a detenerte. Quiero que suceda, porque quiero que estés a salvo. Y aun así, quiero estar a tu lado. Ambos deseos son imposibles de conciliar...**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Recién comenzaba a darse cuenta cuán difícil debió de haber sido todo para Edward. Él no podía alejarse, no más, a ese punto Bella estaba demasiado relacionada con él como para que ella pueda superarlo.

**Dejó la frase en el aire mientras contemplaba mi rostro, a la espera.**

—**No voy a irme a ningún lado —le prometí.**

—**Ya lo veremos —contestó, sonriendo de nuevo.**

**Le fruncí el ceño.**

—**Bueno, continuemos... Carlisle se marchó a Francia a nado.**

**Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba recuperar el hilo de la historia. Con gesto pensativo, fijó la mirada en otra pintura, la de mayor colorido y de marco más lujoso, y también la más grande. Personajes llenos de vida, envueltos en túnicas onduladas y enroscadas en torno a grandes columnas en el exterior de balconadas marmóreas, llenaban el lienzo. No sabía si representaban figuras de la mitología helena o si los personajes que flotaban en las nubes de la parte superior tenían algún significado bíblico.**

Carlisle sonrió ante la descripción. Esta pintura causará unas reacciones… interesantes.

—**Carlisle nadó hacia Francia y continuó por Europa y sus universidades. De noche estudió música, ciencias, medicina y encontró su vocación y su penitencia en salvar vidas —**

Eso hizo a todos los humanos y lobos curiosos. Siempre se habían preguntado que había motivado al vampiro a lidiar constantemente con sangre, tomando en cuenta que es muy doloroso para él.

**su expresión se tornó sobrecogida, casi reverente—. No sé describir su lucha de forma adecuada. Carlisle necesitó dos siglos de atormentadores esfuerzos para perfeccionar su autocontrol. Ahora es prácticamente inmune al olor de la sangre humana y es capaz de hacer el trabajo que adora sin sufrimiento. Obtiene una gran paz de espíritu allí, en el hospital...**

**Edward se quedó con la mirada ausente durante bastante tiempo. De repente, pareció recordar su intención. Dio unos golpecitos en la enorme pintura que teníamos delante con el dedo.**

—**Estudió en Italia **

"¿Italia?" La palabra hizo que algunos de los presentes en el cuarto hicieran muecas.

**cuando descubrió que allí había otros. **

Jacob gruñó por lo bajo haciendo que Charlie lo viera de manera nerviosa.

**Eran mucho más civilizados y cultos que los espectros de las alcantarillas londinenses.**

**Rozó a un cuarteto relativamente sereno de figuras pintadas en lo alto de un balcón que miraban con calma el caos reinante a sus pies. Estudié al grupo con cuidado y, con una risa de sorpresa, reconocí al hombre de cabellos dorados.**

"¿En serio?" rió Sue. A pesar de todo lo que sabía de vampiros, cosas como esas la sorprendían bastante.

Carlisle rió por lo bajo mientras el resto tenía expresiones que varaban en grado de confusión.

—**Los amigos de Carlisle fueron una gran fuente de inspiración para Francesco Solimena. A menudo los representaba como dioses —**

Edward resopló. Dioses…

**rió entre dientes—. Aro, Marco, Cayo —dijo conforme iba señalando a los otros tres, dos de cabellos negros y uno de cabellos canos—, los patrones nocturnos de las artes.**

"'¿Eras amigos de ellos?" preguntó Seth. Sabía que los conocía, pero le sorprendía saber que habían llegado a tal grado de relación.

"No realmente" dijo Carlisle meditabundo "Pero ellos eran relativamente pacíficos y civilizados comparados a muchos otros de nuestra especie" rió "No estés tan sorprendido. Ellos pueden ser muy agradables… siempre y cuando no tengas algo que ellos quieran"

— **¿Qué fue de ellos? —pregunté en voz alta, con la yema de los dedos inmóvil en el aire a un centímetro de las figuras de la tela.**

—**Siguen ahí, como llevan haciendo desde hace quién sabe cuántos milenios —**

"¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bella ya que su padre se había quedado raramente quieto mirando a nada en específico murmurando las palabras -cuántos milenios- sin realmente pronunciarlas.

"Estoy bien" le aseguró él meneando la cabeza a pesar de que su mente estaba gritando. A pesar de que había estado consiente de aquella posibilidad, el Charlie que solo sabía lo que necesitaba saber había logrado evitar esas imágenes de milenios pasando, civilizaciones creciendo y cayendo hasta que no quede nada reconocible. Forks sería un recuerdo olvidado, los Estados Unidos sería una página descolorida en un antiguo libro de historia (si quiere habrán libros de historia para ese tiempo) Y su chiquita mirando todo desde afuera, sin que el rastro de los años le afecte. ¿Pensará ella en él a veces? ¿A veces recordará el pequeño pueblo con el insignificante padre humano que haría cualquier cosa por ella?

Edward se le quedó viendo a Charlie antes de murmurar algo al oído de Bella. Ella caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado, descansando su mejilla en la cima de su cabeza.

**se encogió de hombros—. Carlisle sólo estuvo entre ellos por un breve lapso de tiempo, apenas unas décadas. Admiraba profundamente su amabilidad y su refinamiento, pero persistieron en su intento de curarle de aquella aversión a su «fuente natural de alimentación».**

"Por supuesto" resopló Jacob.

**Ellos intentaron persuadirle y él a ellos, en vano. Llegados a ese punto, Carlisle decidió probar suerte en el Nuevo Mundo. Soñaba con hallar a otros como él. Ya sabes, estaba muy solo.**

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Charlie. Olviden los milenios, unos cuantos siglos serían mucho más de lo que él podría soportar, y peor aún solo… de repente se sentía muy agradecido de ser solo humano.

**«Transcurrió mucho tiempo sin que encontrara a nadie, pero podía interactuar entre los confiados humanos como si fuera uno de ellos porque los monstruos se habían convertido en tema para los cuentos de hadas. Comenzó a practicar la medicina. Pero rehuía el ansiado compañerismo al no poderse arriesgar a un exceso de confianza.**

Muchos de los vampiros suspiraron. Para ellos esa era la parte más difícil de su vida. No podías hacer amigos porque arriesgas su vida y la tuya si descubrían el secreto. Mientes constantemente y al final tienes que resignarte a perderlos para siempre. Es difícil para el humano, pero es peor aún para el vampiro que sabe verdaderamente lo que significa la soledad y lo sienten de una manera más intensa que los humanos.

**«Trabajaba por las noches en un hospital de Chicago cuando golpeó la pandemia de gripe. Le había estado dando vueltas durante varios años y casi había decidido actuar. Ya que no encontraba un compañero, lo crearía; pero dudaba si hacerlo o no, ya que él mismo no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo se había convertido. Además, se había jurado no arrebatar la vida de nadie de la misma manera que se la habían robado a él. Estaba en ese estado de ánimo cuando me encontró. No había esperanza para mí. Me habían dejado en la sala de los moribundos. Había asistido a mis padres, por lo que sabía que estaba solo en el mundo, .y decidió intentarlo...**

Edward acercaba a Bella cada vez más a su cuerpo por lo que ella sentía la presión de sus manos en su cintura. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, no le era fácil escucharlo.

**Ahora, cuando dejó la frase inacabada, su voz era apenas un susurro. Me pregunté qué imágenes ocuparían su mente en ese instante, ¿los recuerdos de Carlisle o los suyos? **

"Ambos" dijo Edward suavemente. Carlisle le mandó una mirada de disculpa.

**Esperé sin hacer ruido.**

**Una angelical sonrisa iluminaba su rostro cuando se volvió hacia mí.**

—**Y así es como se cerró el círculo —concluyó.**

—**Entonces, ¿siempre has estado con Carlisle?**

Edward hizo una mueca. No estaba seguro de como los demás tomarían esta información. Pero no importaba, no podían ser más severos en juzgarlos que sí mismo.

Los lobos, quienes habían notado el cambio en Edward, se le quedaron mirando fijamente.

—**Casi siempre.**

**Me puso la mano en la cintura con suavidad y me arrastró con él mientras cruzaba la puerta. Me volví a mirar los cuadros de la pared, preguntándome si alguna vez llegaría a oír el resto de las historias.**

Charlie frunció el ceño "¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?"

Edward no lo miró y contestó "Sí, exactamente lo que crees"

Emmett resopló "Ay hermano, lo haces sonar como si fuera peor de lo que es"

**Edward no dijo nada mientras caminábamos hacia el vestíbulo, de modo que pregunté:**

— **¿Casi?**

**Suspiró. Parecía renuente a responder.**

—**Bueno, tuve el típico brote de rebeldía adolescente unos diez años después de... nacer... o convertirme, como prefieras llamarlo. No me resignaba a llevar su vida de abstinencia y estaba resentido con él por refrenar mi sed, por lo que me marché a seguir mi camino durante un tiempo.**

"Así nomás?" preguntó Sam entre la mirada avergonzada de Edward y las miradas defensivas de su familia.

"Vamos, estoy seguro que no fue tan malo" dijo Seth sin darle importancia al susto. Edward no pudo resistir sonreír ante la esperanza del joven lobo y su mala tendencia de ser increíblemente optimista al creer en que la gente puede ser buena. Considerando quien le rodeaba, era un buen cambio.

"Si sigue leyendo, estoy seguro de que podrás entenderlo" dijo Carlisle calmadamente.

— **¿De verdad?**

**Estaba mucho más intrigada que asustada, que es como debería estar.**

Todos resoplaron ante eso, a pesar del disgusto de los humanos y hombres lobo. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

_De verdad, yo creía que ay lo habían superado_, pensó ella en cierto tono irritado haciendo que Edward riera entre dientes.

**Y él lo sabía. Vagamente me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos al siguiente tramo de escaleras, pero no estaba prestando demasiada atención a cuanto me rodeaba.**

— **¿No te causa repulsa?**

—**No.**

— **¿Por qué no?**

—**Supongo que... suena razonable.**

Billy hizo una mueca. Si Edward diría que quiere chuparle la sangre ella solo extendería su brazo y le preguntaría donde.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Edward por tan solo pensar en ello, lo que hizo que Bella se girara con una mirada inquisidora que él solo ignoró.

**Soltó una carcajada más fuerte que las anteriores. Ahora nos encontrábamos en lo más alto de las escaleras, en otro vestíbulo de paredes revestidas con paneles de madera.**

—**Gocé de la ventaja de saber qué pensaban todos cuantos me rodeaban, fueran humanos o no, desde el momento de mi renacimiento —susurró—. Ésa fue la razón por la que tardé diez años en desafiar a Carlisle... Podía leer su absoluta sinceridad y comprender la razón de su forma de vida.**

"¿Por eso te quedaste?" Preguntó Leah sin poder contenerse. En su mente, acusar a un vampiro con una sobreprotectora familia de vampiros no era buena idea considerando que ella estaba en forma humana. Pero su naturaleza no le dejaba entender como ocho vampiros habían decidido ser buenos sin importar cuán doloroso era para ellos.

Edward se la quedó mirando mientras escuchaba su batalla interna. "Todos teníamos diferentes razones para tratar, por conveniencia y simpatía a los humanos" sonrió él "pero nuestra razón primordial, para todos, son los humanos y su bienestar" "Mira" explicó él "es fácil convencer a un vampiro recién convertido de que hay otras posibilidades que no involucran convertirte en monstruo. Es muy difícil para aquellos que fueron cambiados en otras circunstancias, pero tampoco es imposible" dijo sonriendo a Jasper, quien le correspondió con otra sonrisa de gratitud.

**Apenas tardé unos pocos años en volver a su lado y comprometerme de nuevo con su visión. Creí poderme librar de los remordimientos de conciencia, ya que podía dejar a los inocentes y perseguir sólo a los malvados al conocer los pensamientos de mis presas. Si seguía a un asesino hasta un callejón oscuro donde acosaba a una chica, si la salvaba, en ese caso no sería tan terrible.**

Sam se quedó meditabundo, tomado por sorpresa "no sé qué pensar" admitió finalmente "si salvaste tantas vidas…"

Charlie asintió, tratando de reprimir imágenes del día anterior. Edward negó con la cabeza "siguen siendo humanos. Tienen sueños, ilusiones y planes para el futuro, ¿Los asesinos de otros se merecen morir a mano de alguien peor que ellos mismos? ¿Se arrepentirán al día siguiente? Solía resentirme, porque ellos tenían opciones. Peor yo también las tenía, incluso si no me agradaban" concluyó el suspirando.

Leah frunció el ceño "No digo que jugaré a ser la mujer maravilla, ni contemplaré lo que tú mereces, pero estoy seguro que esos bastardos recibieron lo que obtuvieron" resopló ella, su tono duro incapaz de enmascarar el gruñido que escapaba de su garganta. Sus ojo oscuros estaban llenos de enojo, odio y… ¿algo protector? Edward se alejó de sus pensamientos antes de entender de qué se trataba aquello último. "Tal vez sí, pero no soy quien para juzgar"

**Me estremecí al imaginar con claridad lo que describía: el callejón de noche, la chica atemorizada, el hombre siniestro detrás de ella y Edward de caza, terrible y glorioso como un joven dios, imparable. ¿Le estaría agradecida la chica o se asustaría más que antes?**

"Se asustaría más" respondió él en un tono tan bajo que lo humanos casi no lo escucharon.

Bella le tocó suavemente la mano "Pero después, estando tranquilas en sus camas, le agradecerían al extraño que las salvó, sin importar quién o qué era" susurró ella con un tono tan convincente que solo pudo creerle.

—**Pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a verme como un monstruo. No podía rehuir la deuda de haber tomado demasiadas vidas, sin importar cuánto se lo merecieran, y regresé con Carlisle y Esme. Me acogieron como al hijo pródigo. Era más de lo que merecía.**

Carlisle sacudió su cabeza "no hijo, era lo menos que podía hacer después de dejarte ir"

Edward miró a los demás con exasperación "¿Se dan cuenta? ¿Cómo te puedes enfadar con él si sabes que al final se culpará a sí mismo?"

**Nos habíamos detenido frente a la última puerta del vestíbulo.**

—**Mi habitación —me informó al tiempo que abría la puerta y me hacía pasar.**

**Su habitación tenía vistas al sur y una ventana del tamaño de la pared, igual que en el gran recibidor del primer piso. Toda la parte posterior de la casa debía de ser de vidrio. La vista daba al meandro que describía el río Sol Duc antes de cruzar el bosque intacto que llegaba hasta la cordillera de Olympic Mountain. La pared de la cara oeste estaba totalmente cubierta por una sucesión de estantes repletos de CD. El cuarto de Edward estaba mejor surtido que una tienda de música. **

Seth rió "Nada ha cambiado, entonces" Él y Jacob habían acampado allí ya que Edward y Bella solían pasar en su cabaña.

"En realidad más de la mitad de los Cd están en la cabaña ahora" indicó Alice. Seth solo sacudió la cabeza.

**En el rincón había un sofisticado aparato de música, de un tipo que no me atrevía a tocar por miedo a romperlo. No había ninguna cama, sólo un espacioso y acogedor sofá de cuero negro. Una gruesa alfombra de tonos dorados cubría el suelo y las paredes estaban tapizadas de tela de un tono ligeramente más oscuro.**

— **¿Para conseguir una buena acústica? —aventuré.**

"Cómo crees que Edward escoge su cuarto?" preguntó Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Eee… ¿por la vista?" trató Bella sonriendo.

"No, esa es Alice" todos los vampiros sonrieron ante el recuerdo.

"Y yo que pensé que ella los escogía por el tamaño del guardarropas" sonrió Seth recordando la monstruosidad más grande que el propio cuarto.

Alice parecía ofendida "Yo no escojo un cuarto por su guardarropas, solo lo construyo en el cuarto de al lado."

Esme rió" Sería más sencillo si tomas en cuenta pequeños detalles, como la proporción de la casa"

"¡Oye!" dijo Alice mientras le resto reía.

**Edward rió entre dientes y asintió con la cabeza.**

**Tomó un mando a distancia y encendió el equipo, la suave música de jazz, pese a estar a un volumen bajo, sonaba como si el grupo estuviera con nosotros en la habitación. Me fui a mirar su alucinante colección de música.**

— **¿Cómo los clasificas? —pregunté al sentirme incapaz de encontrar un criterio para el orden de los títulos.**

"Dudo que estén organizados en absoluto" resopló Emmett. Él nunca encontraba nada allí, y él ¡era vampiro!

**No me estaba prestando atención.**

—**Esto... Por año, y luego por preferencia personal dentro de ese año —contestó con aire distraído.**

**Al darme la vuelta, le vi mirarme con un brillo muy peculiar en los ojos.**

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Contaba con sentirme aliviado después de habértelo explicado todo, de no tener secretos para ti, pero no esperaba sentir más que eso. Me gusta —se encogió de hombros al tiempo que sonreía imperceptiblemente—. Me hace feliz.**

Jasper rió "Suena como un psicoanálisis"

"Eso pensé yo" admitió Jacob sonriendo.

"Edward, asi que Bella te hace… ¿feliz?"

"Cállate Emmett"

—**Me alegro.**

**Le devolví la sonrisa. Me preocuparía que se arrepintiera de haberme contado todo aquello. Era bueno saber que no era el caso.**

**Pero entonces, mientras sus ojos estudiaban mi expresión, su sonrisa se apagó y su frente se pobló de arrugas.**

—**Aún sigues esperando que salga huyendo —supuse—, gritando espantada, ¿verdad?**

"Por supuesto"

**Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios y asintió.**

—**Lamento estropearte la ilusión, pero no inspiras tanto miedo, de veras —con toda naturalidad, le mentí—: De hecho, no me asustas nada en absoluto.**

"Hubiese sonado bien de no ser por el pequeño detalle que tú no sabes mentir en absoluto" sonrió Alice. "Ni para salvar tu vida"

"Si puedo" dijo Bella en un tono más duro de lo que pretendía haciendo que Charlie la mirara nervioso. Era obvio que Bella ya lo había probado.

**Se detuvo y arqueó las cejas con manifiesta incredulidad. Una sonrisa ancha y traviesa recorrió su rostro.**

—**No deberías haber dicho eso, de veras.**

"Uy, ahora sí que estoy asustada" dijo Bella sarcásticamente. Edward sonrió.

**Edward emitió un sordo gruñido gutural y los labios mostraron unos dientes perfectos al curvarse hacia atrás. De repente, su cuerpo cambió, se había agachado, tenso como un león a punto de acometer.**

**Sin dejar de mirarlo, me aparté de él.**

Esme lo regañó "No debiste asustarla así"

"¿Asustarla?" resopló Edward "Es de Bella de quien hablamos"

"Oh" dijo Esme sonriendo "Lo siento Bella"

—**No deberías haberlo dicho.**

**No le vi saltar hacia mí, fue demasiado rápido. De repente me encontré en el aire y luego caímos sobre el sofá, que golpeó contra la pared por el impacto. **

"¿No es peligroso?" preguntó Sue preocupada. Edward negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

"Es divertido" dijo Nessie. Rara vez sus padres se comportaban de manera tan infantil, pero cuando lo hacían ella se encontraba en la misma posición que Bella.

**Sus brazos formaron una protectora jaula durante todo el tiempo, por lo que apenas sentí el zarandeo, pero seguía respirando agitadamente cuando intenté ponerme en pie.**

— **¿Qué era lo que decías? —preguntó juguetón.**

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Esa era la idea de coqueteo de su hermano?

—**Que eres un monstruo realmente aterrador —repliqué. El jadeo de mi voz estropeó algo el sarcasmo de mi respuesta.**

—**Mucho mejor —aprobó.**

—**Esto... —forcejeé—. ¿Me puedes bajar ya?**

**Se limitó a reírse.**

— **¿Se puede? —preguntó una voz que parecía proceder del vestíbulo.**

"Atrapados"

**Me debatí para liberarme, pero Edward se limitó a dejar que pudiera sentarme de forma más convencional sobre su regazo. Entonces vi en el vestíbulo a Alice y a Jasper detrás de ella. Me puse colorada, pero Edward parecía a gusto.**

"Yo he visto cosas peores, realmente peores de ellos. Y eso no es nada en comparación a Emmett y Rosalie quien ni siquiera tratan de buscar privacidad"

"¿Quién dijo que queríamos privacidad" Preguntó Emmett de manera inocente al tiempo que Rosalie le pegaba el brazo viéndose un poco petulante.

"Demasiada información" musitó Jacob con cara horrorizada.

—**Adelante —contestó Edward, que aún seguía riéndose discretamente.**

**Alice no pareció hallar nada inusual en nuestro abrazo. Caminó —casi bailó, tal era la gracia de sus movimientos— hacia el centro del cuarto y se dobló de forma sinuosa para sentarse sobre el suelo. Jasper, sin embargo, se detuvo en el umbral un poco sorprendido. Clavó los ojos en el rostro de Edward y me pregunté si estaba tanteando el clima reinante con su inusual sensibilidad.**

"Fue la primera vez en la que Edward se sentía realmente… feliz"

"Oh, supérenlo" musitó Edward "No soy el Sr Amargado" dijo él tratando de evadir las miradas escépticas, sorprendidas y/o simpáticas que recibía. Jasper, notando su incomodidad, le sonrió a manera de disculpa mientras hacía que el resto se desinteresara.

—**Parecía que te ibas a almorzar a Bella —anunció Alice—, y veníamos a ver si la podíamos compartir.**

Emmett rió viendo que los lobos se ponían tensos. Ese tipo de bromas les sacaba las mejores reacciones.

**Me puse rígida durante un instante, hasta que me percaté de la gran sonrisa de Edward. No sabría decir si se debía al comentario de Alice o a mi reacción.**

"¿En realidad reaccionaste?" preguntó Seth. Bella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—**Lo siento. No creo que haya bastante para compartir —replicó sin dejar de rodearme con los brazos.**

"Por favor, dejen esas bromas de comida" gruñó Jacob haciendo que Nessie se riera y le diera golpecitos tranquilizadores en la cabeza.

—**De hecho —dijo Jasper, sonriendo a su pesar cuando entró en la habitación—, Alice anuncia una gran tormenta para esta noche y Emmett quiere jugar a la pelota. ¿Te apuntas?**

"¿Juegan en la tormenta?" preguntó Charlie, tratando de no hacer una mueca al recordar esa noche.

"Por supuesto" sonrió Edward, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando él también recordó lo sucedido.

**Las palabras eran bastante comunes, pero me desconcertaba el contexto; aunque Alice era más fiable que el hombre del tiempo.**

"Un poco"

**Los ojos de Edward se iluminaron, pero aun así vaciló.**

—**Traerías a Bella, por supuesto —añadió Alice jovialmente. Había creído atisbar la rápida mirada que Jasper le lanzaba.**

— **¿Quieres ir? —me preguntó Edward, animado y con expresión de entusiasmo.**

—**Claro —no podía decepcionar a un rostro como ése—. Eh, ¿a dónde vamos?**

Seth rió

—**Hemos de esperar a que truene para jugar, ya verás la razón —me prometió.**

— **¿Necesitaré un paraguas?**

**Las tres rompieron a reír estrepitosamente.**

"¿Por qué? Era una pregunta válida" dijo Emily.

"Si, pero a ninguno de nosotros se nos hubiese ocurrido si quiera pensar en ello, por eso fue gracioso" explicó Jasper.

"Quieres decir, que fue gracioso para ti" dijo Edward "y por consiguiente para el resto de nosotros"

"Suena como un don interesante… y molesto" dijo Billy mirando a Jasper quien rió, haciendo que le resto sonriera ligeramente.

"Si, pero considerando que vivimos con la psíquica, el lector de mentes y Emmett…"

"¡Oye!"

"Entonces no soy el peor, al menos no todo el tiempo" aclaró él con un tono más sombrío. Alice le tomó de la mano, acercándose un poco más a él.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Billy sin poder contenerse.

"Que él es una molestia en el trasero cuando está deprimido"

— **¿Lo va a necesitar? —preguntó Jasper a Alice.**

—**No; —estaba segura—. La tormenta va a descargar sobre el pueblo. El claro del bosque debería de estar bastante seco.**

—**En ese caso, perfecto.**

**El entusiasmo de la voz de Jasper fue contagioso, por descontado. Yo misma me descubrí más curiosa que aterrada.**

—**Vamos a ver si Carlisle quiere venir.**

**Alice se levantó y cruzó la puerta de un modo que hubiera roto de envidia el corazón de una bailarina.**

Alice sonrió.

—**Como si no lo supieras —la pinchó Jasper.**

**Ambos siguieron su camino con rapidez, pero Jasper se las arregló para dejar la puerta discretamente cerrada al salir.**

"Si te diste cuenta, entonces no fue discretamente"

— **¿A qué vamos a jugar? —quise saber.**

—**Tú vas a mirar —aclaró Edward—. Nosotros jugaremos al béisbol.**

**Levanté los ojos hacia el cielo**

— **¿A los vampiros les gusta el béisbol?**

—**Es el pasatiempo americano —me replicó con burlona solemnidad.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Sam aliviado y arrepentido al mismo tiempo. Le hubiese encantado leer sobre el juego de béisbol.

"¿Ya leyeron todos?" preguntó Seth entusiasmado "entonces es mi turno"

Tomó el libro con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de las expresiones sombrías en los rostros de los vampiros.

**N/A2: SUPER IMPORTANTE: YA QUE ES UN CAP CORTO SE ME OCURRIO QUE PODRIAN OBTENER OTRO ANTES DEL FINAL DE LA SEMANA SI VAN A YOUTUBE A VER UN VIDEO LLAMADO "CORTOMETRAJE SUSY MI AMIGA IMAGINARIA" EL CUAL ES MI EXAMEN DE ACTUACIÓN Y ME GUSTARÍA QUE ADIVINARAN CUAL DE LOS PERSONAJES SOY YO (SI ALGUIEN LE ATINA TIENEN SU CAP) 3**

"**mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna**

**mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma**

**mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación**

**por que cada canción me hable de ti de ti de ti..."**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/A: Susy se siente increíblemente grata de comunicar que se encuentra de vacaciones ¡Viva Susy!**

**Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**EL PARTIDO**

**Apenas había comenzado a lloviznar cuando Edward dobló la esquina para entrar en mi calle. Hasta ese momento, no había albergado duda alguna de que me acompañaría las pocas horas de interludio hasta el partido que iba a pasar en el mundo real.**

**Entonces vi el coche negro, un Ford desvencijado, aparcado en el camino de entrada a la casa de Charlie, y oí a Edward mascullar algo ininteligible con voz sorda y áspera.**

"Cierto" murmuró Jacob al recordar esa tarde. Billy, por otro lado, se veía muy interesado en escuchar lo que sucedería. Él tampoco había olvidado ese día y se sentía algo curioso en escuchar lo que Bella pensaba en el momento.

**Jacob Black estaba de pie detrás de la silla de ruedas de su padre, al abrigo de la lluvia, debajo del estrecho saliente del porche. El rostro de Billy se mostraba tan impasible como la piedra mientras Edward aparcaba el monovolumen en el bordillo. Jacob clavaba la mirada en el suelo, con expresión mortificada.**

—**Esto... —la voz baja de Edward sonaba furiosa—. Esto es pasarse de la raya.**

— **¿Han venido a avisar a Charlie? —aventuré, más horrorizada que enfadada.**

**Edward asintió con sequedad, respondiendo con los ojos entrecerrados a la mirada de Billy a través de la lluvia.**

**Se me aflojaron las piernas de alivio al saber que Charlie no había llegado aún.**

"¿En realidad me lo iba a contar?" preguntó Charlie tratando de adivinar si hubiese sido una buena o mala idea.

Billy se quedó pensando antes de responder "No toda la verdad, pero si te hubiese comentado con quien salía Bella y hubiese tratado de convencerte a que le pongas un alto a todo eso" luego añadió con una sonrisa seca "El único problema es que no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que te enfadaras conmigo"

Charlie se encogió de hombros a manera avergonzada "Entiendo tu punto, pero ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado tú, de estar en mi lugar?"

"Probablemente de la misma manera" rió Billy "Por eso era tan difícil decidir qué hacer"

—**Déjame arreglarlo a mí —sugerí, ansiosa al ver la oscura mirada llena de odio de Edward.**

**Para mi sorpresa, estuvo de acuerdo.**

—**Quizás sea lo mejor, pero, de todos modos, ten cuidado. El chico no sabe nada.**

"Chico" musitó Jacob haciendo una pequeña mueca pero sin decir más.

**Me molestó un poco la palabra «chico».**

—**Jacob no es mucho más joven que yo —le recordé.**

"No es fácil de recordar dada la forma en que actúa él" indicó Rosalie haciendo que Jacob la fulminara con la mirada.

Bella sonrió y tratando de hacer clamar a Jacob dijo "Pero a final de cuentas, todo es relativo"

Jacob resopló mientras el resto miraba del uno al otro, confundidos.

**Entonces, me miró, y su ira desapareció repentinamente.**

—**Sí, ya lo sé —me aseguró con una amplia sonrisa.**

Bella entrecerró los ojos y preguntó "¿Tratas de decir que soy inmadura?"

Edward negó con la cabeza y se limitó a reír.

**Suspiré y puse la mano en la manija de la puerta.**

—**Haz que entren a la casa para que me pueda ir —ordenó—. Volveré hacia el atardecer.**

— **¿Quieres llevarte el coche? —pregunté mientras me cuestionaba cómo le iba a explicar su falta a Charlie.**

"Como si lo necesitara"

**Edward puso los ojos en blanco.**

—**Puedo llegar a casa mucho más rápido de lo que puede llevarme este coche.**

"Muy cierto" dijo Seth riendo al tiempo que Emmett y Jasper asentían con la cabeza en señal de aprobación y haciendo que Bella los fulminara con la mirada.

—**No tienes por qué irte —dije con pena.**

**Sonrió al ver mi expresión abatida.**

—**He de hacerlo —lanzó a los Black una mirada sombría—. **

"Se siente el amor" musitó Jacob en un tono sarcástico.

**Una vez que te libres de ellos, debes preparar a Charlie para presentarle a tu nuevo novio.**

**Esbozó una de sus amplias sonrisas que dejó entrever todos los dientes.**

"Por cierto, gracias" dijo Charlie algo vacilante. No quería imaginar cuál hubiese sido su reacción si no hubiese sabido acerca de Edward cuando Bella ingresó en la casa gritando y llorando. Aún se preguntaba por qué sucedió todo eso, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de los vampiros, no quería saber"

"Era lo correcto" dijo Edward "Habíamos salido alrededor de tres veces. Todo el pueblo lo sabía menos tú. No parecía algo justo"

Aunque según Charlie, dejaba mucho que desear el que Edward hablara de algo justo, estaba agradecido de que hablase con Bella. Estaba seguro que si hubiese sido a la manera de su hija, ella no hubiese mencionado nada hasta después del casamiento.

—**Muchas gracias —refunfuñé.**

**Sonrió otra vez, pero con esa sonrisa traviesa que yo amaba tanto.**

—**Volveré pronto —me prometió.**

**Sus ojos volaron de nuevo al porche y entonces se inclinó para besarme rápidamente justo debajo del borde de la mandíbula. El corazón se me desbocó alocado y yo también eché una mirada al porche. El rostro de Billy ya no estaba tan impasible, y sus manos se aferraban a los brazos de la silla.**

Billy hizo una mueca "No tienes ni idea de cuán cerca estuve de salir gritando asesino ante todo el pueblo"

"Oh, lo sé" admitió Edward con una pequeña sonrisa "como también sabía que no lo ibas a hacer"

—**Pronto —remarqué, al abrir la puerta y saltar hacia la lluvia.**

**Podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda conforme me apresuraba hacia la tenue luz del porche.**

—**Hola, Billy. Hola, Jacob —los saludé con todo el entusiasmo del que fui capaz—. Charlie se ha marchado para todo el día, espero que no llevéis esperándole mucho tiempo.**

—**No mucho —contestó Billy con tono apagado; sus ojos negros me traspasaron—. Solo queríamos traerle esto —señaló la bolsa de papel marrón que llevaba en el regazo.**

—**Gracias —le dije, aunque no tenía idea de qué podía ser—. ¿Por qué no entráis un momento y os secáis?**

Emmett sacudió la cabeza "Yo hubiese entrado tan rápido como me era posible y cerraba la puerta con seguro tras mío"

"Bella no los hubiese dejado en la lluvia" le regañó Esme "Cualquiera pensaría que después de setenta años hubiese adquirido algo más de modales"

**Intenté mostrarme indiferente al intenso escrutinio de Billy mientras abría la puerta y les hacía señas para que me siguieran.**

—**Venga, dámelo —le ofrecí mientras me giraba para cerrar la puerta y echar una última mirada a Edward, que seguía a la espera, completamente inmóvil y con aspecto solemne.**

—**Deberías ponerlo en el frigorífico —comentó Billy mientras me tendía la bolsa—. Es pescado frito casero de Harry Clearwater, el favorito de Charlie. En el frigorífico estará más seco.**

Seth hizo una mueca al leer el nombre de su padre pero su tono no mostró cambio alguno. Algunos le dedicaron miradas simpáticas pero nadie se atrevió a hablar, por miedo a cómo iba a reaccionar.

**Billy se encogió de hombros.**

**Gracias —repetí, aunque ahora lo agradecía de corazón—. Ando en busca de nuevas recetas para el pescado y seguro que traerá más esta noche a casa.**

— **¿Se ha ido de pesca otra vez? —Preguntó Billy con un sutil destello en la mirada—. ¿Allí abajo, donde siempre? Quizá me acerque a saludarlo.**

"¿Fue eso una amenaza?" preguntó Emmett. No tenía sentido, especialmente considerando lo que acababa de decir Billy.

"Algo así" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros "quería ver cómo reaccionaría Bella"

—**No —mentí rápidamente, endureciendo la expresión—. Se ha ido a un sitio nuevo..., y no tengo ni idea de dónde está.**

**Se percató del cambio operado en mi expresión y se quedó pensativo.**

"Era obvio que sabías cuál sería mi opinión en todo esto y que estabas preocupada al respecto. Por lo tanto, habías adivinado o te habían dicho mucho más de lo que yo pensaba que sabías"

—**Jake —dijo sin dejar de observarme—. ¿Por qué no vas al coche y traes el nuevo cuadro de Rebecca? Se lo dejaré a Charlie también.**

Emmett rió "Algo me dice que el cachorro buscará la foto por más tiempo del que él desearía" Jacob se limitó a hacerle una mueca mientras el resto se reía.

— **¿Dónde está? —preguntó Jacob, con voz malhumorada.**

**Le miré, pero tenía la vista fija en el suelo, con gesto contrariado.**

"Reconocí a Edward y sabía lo que mi papá estaba a punto de hacer así cómo me di cuenta de tu preocupación por aquella intervención"

Esme le sonrió en gesto simpático "Debió de haber sido algo incómodo para ti"

"No tienes ni idea" musitó Jacob "Mi papá estaba a punto de ponerse en plan de nativo supersticiosos en frente de la chica que me gust… chica con la que quería ser amigo" añadió él tratando de cubrir su error mientras su rostro se volvía rojo al mirar a Nessie, cuya expresión algo divertida y media confundida le decía que ella se había dado cuenta lo que él estuvo a punto de decir.

—**Creo haberlo visto en el maletero, a lo mejor tienes que rebuscar un poco.**

**Jacob se encaminó hacia la lluvia arrastrando los pies.**

**Billy y yo nos encaramos en silencio. Después de unos segundos, el silencio se hizo embarazoso, por lo que me dirigí hacia la cocina. Oí el chirrido de las ruedas mojadas de su silla mientras me seguía.**

**Empujé la bolsa dentro del estante más alto del frigorífico, ya atestado, y me di la vuelta para hacerle frente. Su rostro de rasgos marcados era inescrutable.**

—**Charlie no va a volver hasta dentro de un buen rato —espeté con tono casi grosero.**

Muchas personas rieron.

**Billy asintió con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada.**

—**Gracias otra vez por el pescado frito —repetí. **

"A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, se me hizo muy difícil no reír" rió Billy.

"Suena tan estúpido" se quejó Bella.

**Continuó asintiendo, yo suspiré y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Pareció darse cuenta de que yo había dado por finalizada nuestra pequeña charla.**

—**Bella —comenzó, y luego dudó.**

**Esperé.**

—**Bella —volvió a decir—, Charlie es uno de mis mejores amigos.**

"Anda al grano" dijo Emmett impacientemente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Era obvio que ambos sabían lo que se iba a discutir y era inútil tratar de coger a Bella desprevenida.

—**Sí.**

—**Me he dado cuenta de que estás con uno de los Cullen.**

**Pronunció cada palabra cuidadosamente, con su voz resonante.**

—**Sí —repetí de manera cortante.**

**Sus ojos se achicaron.**

—**Quizás no sea asunto mío, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.**

—**Llevas razón, no es asunto tuyo.**

Seth rió "Te concedo eso Bells" dijo él "No cualquier persona se atrevería a hablarle así a Billy"

Billy sonrió orgulloso.

**Arqueó las cejas, que ya empezaban a encanecer.**

—**Tal vez lo ignores, pero la familia Cullen goza de mala reputación en la reserva.**

—**La verdad es que estaba al tanto —le expliqué con voz seca; aquello le sorprendió—. Sin embargo, esa reputación podría ser inmerecida, ¿no? Que yo sepa, los Cullen nunca han puesto el pie en la reserva, ¿o sí?**

**Me percaté de que se detenía en seco ante la escasa sutileza de mi alusión al acuerdo que vinculaba y protegía a su tribu.**

"Tú diles" rió Emmett. Jasper, por otro lado estaba impresionado con la lógica de Bella y la forma en la que había mencionado el tratado de una forma casual. Billy debió de darse cuenta que ella no es fácil de convencer. O asustar.

—**Es cierto —admitió, mirándome con prevención—. Pareces, bien informada sobre los Cullen, más de lo que esperaba.**

—**Quizás incluso más que tú —dije, mirándole desde mi altura.**

"Tal vez" musitó Billy mirando curiosamente a los vampiros. Había leído el libro de la perspectiva de Bella y sabían todo lo que ella sabía. Pero aun así, no parecía comprenderlos de la forma en que Bella parecía hacerlo en el libro. Se preguntó que más habría que saber de ellos, y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, esperaba lograr entenderlo algún día.

**Frunció los gruesos labios mientras lo encajaba.**

—**Podría ser —concedió, aunque un brillo de astucia iluminaba sus ojos—. ¿Está Charlie tan bien informado?**

"Ouch"

**Había encontrado el punto débil de mi defensa.**

—**A Charlie le gustan mucho los Cullen —me salí por la tangente, y él percibió con claridad mi movimiento evasivo. No parecía muy satisfecho, pero tampoco sorprendido.**

"Por supuesto. No podía imaginar que Charlie lo supiera y estuviera de acuerdo con ellos" dijo Billy "aunque ahora parece estar muy bien"

Le sonrió a su amigo quien hizo una mueca.

—**O sea, que no es asunto mío, pero quizás sí de Charlie.**

—**Si creo que incumbe o no a mi padre, también es sólo asunto mío. ¿De acuerdo?**

"Que buena discusión en la que estaban" rió Sue, aunque sus ojos se mostraban más severos mientras recordaba su reacción inicial hacia el tema. Incluso cuando sus hijos se transformaron, ella no se sentía tan preocupada como se sentía por esa chica, la hija de Charlie, cuando se enteró qué hacía en su tiempo libre"

**Me pregunté si habría captado la idea a pesar de mis esfuerzos por embarullarlo todo y no decir nada comprometedor. Parecía que sí. La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el tejado, era el único sonido que rompía el silencio mientras Billy reflexionaba sobre el tema.**

—**Sí —se rindió finalmente—. Imagino que es asunto tuyo.**

—**Gracias, Billy —suspiré aliviada.**

—**Piensa bien lo que haces, Bella —me urgió.**

—**Vale —respondí con rapidez.**

"No es lo que él esperaba" rió Carlisle.

**Volvió a fruncir el ceño.**

—**Lo que quería decir es que dejaras de hacer lo que haces.**

Todos rieron-

**Le miré a los ojos, llenos de sincera preocupación por mí, y no se me ocurrió ninguna contestación. **

"Y esa es la razón por la que nunca pude odiarlos, por más que intenté" suspiró Edward.

"¿No podías?" preguntó Billy, no completamente convencido.

Edward negó con la cabeza "Tratabas de proteger a tus amigos y familia de peligros que ellos no podían comprender. ¿Quién era yo para acusarte de ello? Sabía que tenías razón, me guste o no."

**En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió de un fuerte golpe y me sobresalté con el ruido.**

**A Jacob le precedió su voz quejumbrosa:**

—**No había ninguna pintura en el coche.**

**Apareció por la esquina de la cocina con los hombros mojados por la lluvia y el cabello chorreante.**

—**Humm —gruñó Billy, separándose de mí súbitamente y girando la silla para encarar a su hijo—. Supongo que me lo dejé en casa.**

—**Estupendo.**

**Jacob levantó los ojos al cielo de forma teatral.**

"Pobre cachorro" rió Emmett.

Jacob gruñó "No puedo creer que me mandaras a buscar un cuadro inexistente para que pudiese a hablar con Bella acerca de vampiros"

"Bueno, al menos te ahorré la vergüenza de estar con tu viejo padre supersticioso en frente de una chica linda" resopló Billy,

—**Bueno, Bella, dile a Charlie... —Billy se detuvo antes de continuar—, que hemos pasado por aquí, ¿sí?**

"Por supuesto que a eso se refería"

—**Lo haré —murmuré.**

**Jacob estaba sorprendido.**

— **¿Pero nos vamos ya?**

—**Charlie va a llegar tarde —explicó Billy al tiempo que hacía rodar las ruedas de la silla y sobrepasaba a Jacob.**

—**Vaya —Jacob parecía molesto—. Bueno, entonces supongo que ya te veré otro día, Bella.**

—**Claro —afirmé.**

—**Ten cuidado —me advirtió Billy; no le contesté.**

Emmett suspiró "¿Terminó ya? Este fue el peor tema discutido por rodeos, y eso que vivo con Edward y Jasper"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Emily. Puedo entender acerca de Edward, pero Jasper no lee mentes.

"No, él solo sabe todo" musitó Emmett. "Y le gusta hablar con acertijos para molestarme"

Jasper sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano.

**Jacob ayudó a su padre a salir por la puerta. Les despedí con un ligero movimiento del brazo mientras contemplaba mi coche, ahora vacío, con atención. Cerré la puerta antes de que desaparecieran de mi vista.**

**Permanecí de pie en la entrada durante un minuto, escuchando el sonido del coche mientras daba marcha atrás y se alejaba. Me quedé allí, a la espera de que se me pasaran la irritación y la angustia. **

Edward rió haciendo que Bella le mirar confundida. "Suenas como Jasper" le explicó él.

**Cuando al fin conseguí relajarme un poco, subí las escaleras para cambiarme la elegante ropa que me había puesto para salir.**

**Me probé un par de tops, no muy segura de qué debía esperar de esta noche. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que ocurriría que lo que acababa de suceder perdió todo interés para mí. Ahora que me encontraba lejos de la influencia de Jasper y Edward intenté convencerme de que lo que había pasado no me debía asustar. Deseché rápidamente la idea de ponerme otro conjunto y elegí una vieja camisa de franela y unos vaqueros, ya que, de todos modos, llevaría puesto el impermeable toda la noche.**

"Incorrecto" musitó Edward en un tono oscuro. Esa noche se había alargado más de lo que habían planeado.

Bella le tomó la mano, tratando de hacerle calmar esa culpa que estaba segura que él estaba sintiendo.

**Sonó el teléfono y eché a correr escaleras abajo para responder. Sólo había una voz que quería oír; cualquier otra me molestaría. Pero imaginé que si él hubiera querido hablar conmigo, probablemente sólo habría tenido que materializarse en mi habitación.**

Charlie tuvo que retener un gruñido. Ya casi se había olvidado de esa parte, o eso trataba él.

— **¿Diga? —pregunté sin aliento.**

— **¿Bella? Soy yo —dijo Jessica.**

—**Ah, hola, Jess —luché durante unos momentos para descender de nuevo a la realidad. Me parecía que habían pasado meses en vez de días desde la última vez que hablé con ella—. ¿Qué tal te fue en el baile?**

"Oh si el baile" dijo Seth. Entendía perfectamente por qué sentía que había sido hace meses.

— **¡Me lo pasé genial! —parloteó Jessica, que, sin necesidad de más invitación, se embarcó en una descripción pormenorizada de la noche pasada. Murmuré unos cuantos «humm» y «ah» en los momentos adecuados, pero me costaba concentrarme. Jessica, Mike, el baile y el instituto se me antojaban extrañamente irrelevantes en esos momentos. **

Charlie hizo un gesto raro, entre fruncir el ceño y sonreír. Era agradable escuchar que Bella era feliz y que habían cosas más importantes en su vida que la vida amorosa de sus amigos, pero no podía olvidar ese pensamiento que aparecería constantemente en los meses venideros: que Bella se estaba alejando conscientemente de sus amigos y su vida normal para estar con una persona a quien no podía dejar ir. Parecía poco saludable.

**Mis ojos volvían una y otra vez hacia la ventana, intentando juzgar el grado de luz real a través de las nubes espesas.**

— **¿Has oído lo que te he dicho, Bella? —me preguntó Jess, irritada.**

"Lo dudo mucho"

—**Lo siento, ¿qué?**

— **¡Te he dicho que Mike me besó! ¿Te lo puedes creer?**

"Pobre Jessica" dijo Esme mientras sonreía al negar con la cabeza "Su gran momento no tiene la reacción deseada"

Bella no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada "Si hubiese sido cualquier otra noche, hubiese sido mejor oyente. Que mal que fuera algo muy importante para ella"

"De alguna forma creo que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que si la escuchabas o no simpre y cunado la dejes hablar" resopló Jacob. No podía entender a las chicas y a su necesidad de contar cada aspecto de sus vidas.

—**Eso es estupendo, Jessica.**

— **¿Y qué hiciste tú ayer? —me desafió Jessica, todavía molesta por mi falta de atención. O quizás estaba enfadada porque no le había preguntado por los detalles.**

"¿Los detalles de un beso?" preguntó Emmett haciendo una mueca "¿Quién pregunta cosas como esas?"

"Las chicas" dijo Jacob en un tono serio mientras evadía golpes de los presentes de dicho sexo.

—**No mucho, la verdad. Sólo di un garbeo por ahí para disfrutar del sol.**

"De cierto modo" dijo Bella sonriendo al tiempo que Charlie trataba de evitar resoplar recordando el capítulo de la noche anterior.

**Oí entrar el coche de Charlie en el garaje.**

—**Oye, ¿y has sabido algo de Edward Cullen?**

"La pregunta del millón"

**La puerta principal se cerró de un portazo y escuché a Charlie avanzar dando tropezones cerca de las escaleras, mientras guardaba el aparejo de pesca.**

—**Humm —dudé, sin saber qué más contarle.**

— **¡Hola, cielo!, ¿estás ahí? —me saludó Charlie al entrar en la cocina. Le devolví el saludo por señas.**

**Jess oyó su voz.**

—**Ah, vaya, ha llegado tu padre. No importa, hablamos mañana. Nos vemos en Trigonometría.**

—**Nos vemos, jess —le respondí y luego colgué.**

—**Hola, papá —dije mientras él se lavaba las manos en el fregadero—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido la pesca?**

—**Bien, he metido el pescado en el congelador.**

—**Voy a sacar un poco antes de que se congele. Billy trajo pescado frito del de Harry Clearwater esta tarde —hice un esfuerzo por sonar alegre.**

—**Ah, ¿eso hizo? —los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron—. Es mi favorito.**

"El mío también" suspiró Seth en un tono tan bajo que solo aquellos con oído inhumano pudieron escucharle. Dándose cuenta de esto, continuó con su lectura antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo.

**Se lavó mientras yo preparaba la cena. No tardamos mucho en sentarnos a la mesa y cenar en silencio. Charlie disfrutaba de su comida, y entretanto yo me preguntaba desesperadamente cómo cumplir mi misión, esforzándome por hallar la manera de abordar el tema.**

— **¿Qué has hecho hoy? —me preguntó, sacándome bruscamente de mi ensoñación.**

—**Bueno, esta tarde anduve de aquí para allá por la casa —en realidad, sólo había sido la última parte de la tarde. Intenté mantener mi voz animada, pero sentía un vacío en el estómago—. Y esta mañana me pasé por casa de los Cullen.**

**Charlie dejó caer el tenedor.**

"Bueno, es que fue algo inesperado" se defendió Charlie mientras ciertas personas reían.

"Definitivamente" le aseguró Emmett antes de añadir "Por eso es gracioso. Solo Bella dejaría caer la bomba de tal manera"

— **¿La casa del doctor Cullen? —inquirió atónito.**

**Hice como que no me había dado cuenta de su reacción.**

— **¿A qué fuiste allí? Aún no había levantado su tenedor.**

—**Bueno, tenía una especie de cita con Edward Cullen esta noche, y él quería presentarme a sus padres... ¿Papá? Parecía como si Charlie estuviera sufriendo un aneurisma. **

"Lo dudo" les aseguró Carlisle al grupo de humanos y hombres lobo que se veían preocupados "Solo estaba sorprendido por la noticia"

—**Papá, ¿estás bien? —Estás saliendo con Edward Cullen —tronó.**

"Oh, sabía que esto iba a ser bueno" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tanto Bella como Charlie estaban colorados, bueno solo Charlie pero Bella tenía la misma expresión.

—**Pensaba que te gustaban los Cullen.**

—**Es demasiado mayor para ti —empezó a despotricar.**

"Increíblemente demasiado mayor" le aseguró Emmett. Estaba muy a gusto leyendo eso. Y también muchos otros de los presentes incluyendo a Seth, a quien se le dificultaba leer entre risas.

—**Los dos vamos al instituto —le corregí, aunque desde luego llevaba más razón de la que hubiera podido soñar.**

—**Espera... —hizo una pausa—. ¿Cuál de ellos es Edwin?**

"¿Edwin?" rió Jacob "Buena Charlie, buena"

"Si no quieres ser desterrado a la casa de perro, olvidarás que si quiera escuchaste eso" amenazó Edward, aunque la vergüenza evidente en su voz no ayudaba a que le tomen en serio.

Nessie miró a su abuelo, con su angelical ceño fruncido por la confusión "¿Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?"

Charlie asintió, mortificado por haber sido descubierto por su nieta de más o menos ocho años. "¿Por qué?" preguntó ella. Charlie rió "Para molestar a tu madre, principalmente. Tal vez fui algo sobreprotector con ella. Supongo que lo entenderás pronto" añadió él en otro tono.

Nessie asintió sonriendo "Lo sé. Esa es la razón por la que papá manda a Jake a la casa de perro"

—**Edward es el más joven, el de pelo cobrizo.**

**El más hermoso, el más divino..., pensé en mi fuero interno.**

Charlie gruñó. Él no necesitaba escuchar eso.

—**Ah, ya, eso está... —se debatía— mejor. No me gusta la pinta del grandote. **

"¡Hey! "Exclamó Emmett ofendido. Charlie le sonrió a manera de disculpa.

**Seguro que será un buen chico y todo eso, pero parece demasiado... maduro para ti. ¿Y este Edwin es tu novio?**

"Aún Edwin" rió Emmett. Ahora se sentía más dispuesto de disculpar a Charlie.

"Y allí me di cuenta que me estaba molestando" musitó Bella.

—**Se llama Edward, papá.**

— **¿Y lo es?**

—**Algo así, supongo.**

—**Pues la otra noche me dijiste que no te interesaba ningún chico del pueblo —al verle tomar de nuevo el tenedor empecé a pensar que había pasado lo peor.**

Emily asintió "Sabes que tienes que preocuparte cunado un hombre no se interesa por el plato de comida que tiene al frente"

Todas las chicas se rieron mientras Jacob, Sam y Seth reclamaban por esa frase tan feminista.

—**Bueno, Edward no vive en el pueblo, papá.**

"Y como discutimos antes, la palabra chico no le sienta a él"

**Me miró con displicencia mientras masticaba.**

—**Y de todos modos —continué—, estamos empezando todavía, ya sabes. No me hagas pasar un mal rato con todo ese sermón sobre novios y tal, ¿vale?**

— **¿Cuándo vendrá a recogerte?**

—**Llegará dentro de unos minutos.**

— **¿Adónde te va a llevar?**

"Y aquí viene el jefe de policía Swan en su modo de interrogatorio" Seth pretendió leer con un tono de presentador de televisión.

"Cuidado Seth" dijo Charlie a manera de broma "Tal vez te despiertes con esposas inmovilizándote a tu cama"

Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo cuando una patada de Rosalie lo detuvo.

Seth envió a Edward una mirada triste haciendo que el segundo se riera.

"Puedes quedarte en el sofá" prometió Edward con una falsa solemnidad.

—**Espero que te vayas olvidando ya de comportarte como un inquisidor, ¿vale? —Gruñí en voz alta—. Vamos a jugar al béisbol con su familia.**

**Arrugó la cara y luego, finalmente, rompió a reír entre dientes.**

— **¿Que tú vas a jugar al béisbol?**

"Ya paren" se quejó Bella cunado todos empezaron a reír de aquella imagen mental.

"Debiste dejarla" dijo Seth "Te apuesto a que hubiese sido la primera humana en causar daños a una familia de pobres vampiros"

—**Bueno, más bien creo que voy a mirar la mayor parte del tiempo.**

—**Pues sí que tiene que gustarte ese chico —comentó mientras me miraba con gesto de sospecha.**

"Definitivamente" rió Seth "aún no puedo creer que accediste a eso"

"No estaba en posición a declinar" dijo Bella en un tono de falsa ira hacia Edward y Jasper quienes alzaron las manos como si fueran culpables "De cualquier forma me hubiese gustado ir. Era una oportunidad de conocer más sobre vampiros… y Edward"

**Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco para que me dejara en paz.**

**Escuché el rugido de un motor, y luego lo sentí detenerse justo en frente de la casa. Pegué un salto en la silla y empecé a fregar los platos.**

—**Deja los platos, ya los lavaré yo luego. Me tienes demasiado mimado.**

"Gracias" sonrió Bella. Eso era tan de Charlie, de demostrar su amor mediante gesto pequeños y aparentemente insignificantes, sin prestarles mucha atención y sin esperar otro gesto de gratitud. Era su forma de cuidar a su pequeña.

**Sonó el timbre y Charlie se dirigió a abrir la puerta; le seguí a un paso.**

**No me había dado cuenta de que fuera caían chuzos de punta. Edward estaba de pie, aureolado por la luz del porche, con el mismo aspecto de un modelo en un anuncio de impermeables.**

—**Entra, Edward.**

**Respiré aliviada al ver que Charlie no se había equivocado con el nombre.**

"Por supuesto" dijo Charlie sonriendo "No te hubiese avergonzado así a propósito"

"Alégrate porque no sacó el arma" rió Emily "Al menso tú no tienes hermanos mayores"

"Algo me dice que Jake y Nessie lo tendrán más difícil" le dijo Seth a Leah en un murmullo, mirando a Jasper y Emmett quien habían tomado mucho interés en ese comentario. Leah rió.

—**Gracias, jefe Swan —dijo él con voz respetuosa.**

"Chupamedias" bromeó Emmett.

"Solo estaba siendo respetuoso" le dijo Edward "¿Qué sabes tú de eso?" Emmett rió mostrando su concordancia con Edward. Esme solo puso los ojos en blanco.

—**Entra y llámame Charlie. Ven, dame la cazadora.**

—**Gracias, señor.**

—**Siéntate aquí, Edward.**

**Hice una mueca.**

"Nada bonito es tener a Charlie y Edward en un mismo cuarto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Sue sonriendo. Ya se imaginaba…

"Se iba aportar muy sobreprotector" se quejó Bella mientras le sonreía a su padre "Me asustaba que tal vez Edward no iba correr por mi causa si no por la suya"

"No doy tanto miedo" musitó Charlie "De todos modos, ¿qué clase de chico es si no puede soportar quince minutos con el padre de su novia?"

"Esa es exactamente el tipo de cosas que me asustaban" dijo Bella ignorando a Edward quien estaba en medio de todo el argumento sin poder comenzarse a reír.

**Edward se sentó con un ágil movimiento en la única silla que había, obligándome a sentarme al lado del jefe Swan en el sofá. Le lancé una mirada envenenada y él me guiñó un ojo a espaldas de Charlie.**

"Al menos Edward se comporta mejor"

—**Tengo entendido que vas a llevar a mi niña a ver un partido de béisbol.**

**El que llueva a cántaros y esto no sea ningún impedimento para hacer deporte al aire libre sólo ocurre aquí, en Washington.**

"¿Si no jugamos durante la lluvia cuando lo haremos?" preguntó Sam. Él amaba sus hogar pero tenía que admitir que tenía sus desventajas.

—**Sí, señor, ésa es la idea —no pareció sorprendido de que le hubiera contado a mi padre la verdad. Aunque también podría haber estado escuchando, claro.**

"Por supuesto que escuchaba" dijo Edward "Tenía que saber cuál iba ser la historia para seguirla"

—**Bueno, eso es llevarla a tu terreno, supongo ¿no?**

**Charlie rió y Edward se unió a él.**

"Oh, pobre Bella" rió Seth "Cuando tu novio y tu padre concuerdan en algo no puede ser nada bueno"

"Obvio que no" gruñó Bella "Porque significa que si no están riéndose de mí, es que me tiene envuelta y encerrada para protegerme"

—**Estupendo —me levanté—. Ya basta de bromitas a mi costa. Vamonos.**

**Volví al recibidor y me puse la cazadora. Ellos me siguieron.**

—**No vuelvas demasiado tarde, Bella.**

—**No se preocupe Charlie, la traeré temprano —prometió Edward.**

—**Cuidarás de mi niña, ¿verdad?**

**Refunfuñé, pero me ignoraron.**

"Ves" refunfuñó ella una vez más haciendo que Charlie y Edward rieran.

—**Le prometo que estará a salvo conmigo, señor.**

**Charlie no pudo cuestionar la sinceridad de Edward, ya que cada palabra quedaba impregnada de ella.**

Ambos hicieron muecas recordando esa noche y la promesa rota. Aunque Charlie desconocía lo que había pasado, sabía que no podía ser anda bueno.

**Salí enfadada. Ambos rieron y Edward me siguió.**

**Me paré en seco en el porche. Allí, detrás de mi coche, había un Jeep gigantesco. Las llantas me llegaban por encima de la cintura, protectores metálicos recubrían las luces traseras y delanteras, además de llevar cuatro enormes faros antiniebla sujetos al guardabarros. El techo era de color rojo brillante.**

Emmett sonrió con orgullo.

**Charlie dejó escapar un silbido por lo bajo.**

—**Poneos los cinturones —advirtió.**

**Edward me siguió hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió. Calculé la distancia hasta el asiento y me preparé para saltar. Edward suspiró y me alzó con una sola mano. Esperaba que Charlie no se hubiera dado cuenta.**

"Si lo noté" admito Charlie "Pero no podía estar seguro así que solo aventuré que te había ayudado un poco" No mencionó cuánto le impresionó qu ele chico se molestara en ayudarla sin que se lo hayan pedido. Esto había ayudado a que le agradaba más Edward, al menos por un tiempo. Incluso después del incidente de Phoenix, eran cosas como esas las que hacían que Charlie no lo sacara de la casa. Era claro, que el se preocupaba por ella y quería lo mejor para Bella.

**Mientras regresaba al lado del conductor, a un paso normal, humano, intenté ponerme el cinturón, pero había demasiadas hebillas.**

— **¿Qué es todo esto? —le pregunté cuando abrió la puerta.**

—**Un arnés para conducir campo a traviesa.**

—**Oh, oh.**

"Suena bien" dijo Billy frotando sus manos. Estaba dispuesta a tirar su orgullo por la ventana para obtener ese tour por el garaje de los Cullen.

Seth aisntió con entusiasmo. "Es asombroso. Puede ir por aquellos lugares que ni nosotros como lobos podemos" Él, Jacob y Emmett sonrieron al mismo tiempo haciendo que el resto les mirara curiosos, pero ellos simplemente lo ignoraron.

**Intenté encontrar los sitios donde se tenían que enganchar todas aquellas hebillas, pero iba demasiado despacio. Edward volvió a suspirar y se puso a ayudarme. Me alegraba de que la lluvia fuera tan espesa como para que Charlie no pudiera ver nada con claridad desde el porche. Eso quería decir que no estaba dándose cuenta de cómo las manos de Edward se deslizaban por mi cuello, acariciando mi nuca. Dejé de intentar ayudarle y me concentré en no hiperventilar.**

Charlie hizo una meca tratando de no mirar mal a Edward.

**Edward giró la llave y el motor arrancó; al fin nos alejamos de la casa.**

—**Esto es... humm... ¡Vaya pedazo de Jeep que tienes!**

Emmett rió.

—**Es de Emmett. Supuse que no te apetecería correr todo el camino.**

"¿Todo el camino?" preguntó Sam arqueando una ceja. Edward rió en respuesta al mismo tiempo en que Bella hacía una mueca.

— **¿Dónde guardáis este tanque?**

—**Hemos remodelado uno de los edificios exteriores para convertirlo en garaje.**

— **¿No te vas a poner el cinturón?**

**Me lanzó una mirada incrédula.**

Charlie resopló. Debería ponerle una multa alguno de estos días, para que se de cuenta que ls leyes de tránsito no eran una broma.

**Entonces caí en la cuenta del significado de sus palabras.**

— **¿Correr todo el camino? O sea, ¿que una parte sí la vamos a hacer corriendo?**

**Mi voz se elevó varias octavas y él sonrió ampliamente.**

—**No serás tú quien corra.**

"¡Ja!" resoplo Seth "Eso si es una alivio"

—**Me voy a marear.**

—**Si cierras los ojos, seguro que estarás bien.**

**Me mordí el labio, intentando luchar contra el pánico.**

**Se inclinó para besarme la coronilla y entonces gimió. Le miré sorprendida.**

—**Hueles deliciosamente a lluvia —comentó.**

Los vampiros hicieron muecas "Las personas huelen mejor en la lluvia" explicó Jasper a las miradas curiosas de los demás "Es molesto"

—**Pero, ¿bien o mal? —pregunté con precaución.**

—**De las dos maneras —suspiró—. Siempre de las dos maneras.**

Edward suspiró.

**Entre la penumbra y el diluvio, no sé cómo encontró el camino, pero de algún modo llegamos a una carretera secundaria, con más aspecto de un camino forestal que de carretera. La conversación resultó imposible durante un buen rato, dado que yo iba rebotando arriba y abajo en el asiento como un martillo pilón. Sin embargo, Edward parecía disfrutar del paseo, ya que no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.**

Bella rió pero no dijo nada.

**Y entonces fue cuando llegamos al final de la carretera; los árboles formaban grandes muros verdes en tres de los cuatro costados del Jeep. La lluvia se había convertido en llovizna poco a poco y el cielo brillante asomaba entre las nubes.**

—**Lo siento, Bella, pero desde aquí tenemos que ir a pie.**

— **¿Sabes qué? Que casi mejor te espero aquí.**

Leah resopló. Bella podía manejar cualquier creatura mitológica que tal vez quiera matarla, pero si hablaban de correr, el pasamiento favorito de Leah y la única cosa que le daba paz, Bella podía desmayarse del miedo"

—**Pero ¿qué le ha pasado a tu coraje? Estuviste estupenda esta mañana.**

—**Todavía no se me ha olvidado la última vez.**

**Parecía increíble que aquello sólo hubiera sucedido ayer. Se acercó tan rápidamente a mi lado del coche que apenas pude apreciar una imagen borrosa. Empezó a desatarme el arnés.**

—**Ya los suelto yo; tú, vete —protesté en vano.**

—**Humm... —parecía meditar mientras terminaba rápidamente—. Me parece que voy a tener que forzar un poco la memoria.**

"¡A!" se quejó Bella haciendo que Edward le sonriera de manera simpática. El resto o se rió o se volvieron algo escépticos.

**Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, me sacó del Jeep y me puso de pie en el suelo. Había ahora apenas un poco de niebla; parecía que Alice iba a tener razón.**

"Por supuesto" dijo la pequeña vampiro en un tono petulante.

— **¿Forzar mi memoria? ¿Cómo? —pregunté nerviosamente.**

—**Algo como esto —me miró intensamente, pero con cautela, aunque había una chispa de humor en el fondo de sus ojos.**

**Apoyó las manos sobre el Jeep, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, y se inclinó, obligándome a permanecer aplastada contra la puerta. Se inclinó más aún, con el rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sin espacio para escaparme.**

—**Ahora, dime —respiró y fue entonces cuando su efluvio desorganizó todos mis procesos mentales—, ¿qué es exactamente lo que te preocupa?**

—**Esto, bueno... estamparme contra un árbol y morir —tragué saliva—. Ah, y marearme.**

"¿Después de morir?"

"¡Cállate Emmett!"

**Reprimió una sonrisa. Luego, inclinó la cabeza y rozó suavemente con sus fríos labios el hueco en la base de mi garganta.**

— **¿Sigues preocupada? —murmuró contra mi piel.**

— **¿Sí? —luché para concentrarme—. Me preocupa terminar estampada en los árboles y el mareo.**

"Wow" dijo Alice algo soprendida. Ella ya se hubiese rendido, pero después de todo así se casó.

"¿En verdad estás preocupada o solo no quieres que se detenga?" preguntó Emmett.

"Sigue leyendo Seth" indicó Bella al joven lobo quien reía en el suelo.

**Su nariz trazó una línea sobre la piel de mi garganta hasta el borde de la barbilla. Su aliento frío me cosquilleaba la piel.**

— **¿Y ahora? —susurraron sus labios contra mi mandíbula.**

—**Árboles —aspiré aire—. Movimiento, mareo.**

"Hablando de ser terca" rió Billy. La situación no le parecería tan graciosa de no ser por la cara de su amigo.

**Levantó la cabeza para besarme los párpados.**

—**Bella, en realidad, no crees que te vayas a estampar contra un árbol, ¿a que no?**

—**No, aunque podría —repuse sin mucha confianza. Él ya olía una victoria fácil.**

**Me besó, descendiendo despacio por la mejilla hasta detenerse en la comisura de mis labios.**

— **¿Crees que dejaría que te hiriera un árbol?**

**Sus labios rozaron levemente mi tembloroso labio inferior.**

—**No —respiré. Tenía que haber en mi defensa algo eficaz, pero no conseguía recordarlo.**

Renesmee soltó una risita haciendo que Bella hiciera una mueca. _Incluso mi hija de dos años se ríe de mí. _

—**Ya ves —sus labios entreabiertos se movían contra los míos—. No hay nada de lo que tengas que asustarte, ¿a qué no?**

"¿Y si me hubiese enfermado?" preguntó Bella. Edward solo rió y la acercó más a él.

—**No —suspiré, rindiéndome.**

**Entonces tomó mi cara entre sus manos, casi con rudeza y me besó en serio, moviendo sus labios insistentes contra los míos.**

**Realmente no había excusa para mi comportamiento. Ahora lo veo más claro, como es lógico.**

Charlie murmuró algo incomprensible, escondiendo su cara encendida entre sus manos. ¿Por qué estos libros tenían que ser tan descriptivos?

**De cualquier modo, parecía que no podía dejar de comportarme exactamente como lo hice la primera vez. En vez de quedarme quieta, a salvo, mis brazos se alzaron para enroscarse apretadamente alrededor de su cuello y me quedé de pronto soldada a su cuerpo, duro como la piedra. Suspiré y mis labios se entreabrieron.**

**Se tambaleó hacia atrás, deshaciendo mi abrazo sin esfuerzo.**

"Ves Bells asustaste al pequeño pobre vampirito" le reprimió Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza. Bella puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuántos años tenía su hermano? ¿Ochenta? ¿Veinte? u ¿Ocho?

— **¡Maldita sea, Bella! —se desasió jadeando—. ¡Eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres!**

"Suena más probable que se al revés" indicó Leah en un tono seco haciendo que la cara de Edward se transforme en una mueca de dolor. Leah lo miró en forma parecida a la de disculpa. Era cierto, después de todo.

**Me acuclillé, rodeándome las rodillas con los brazos, buscando apoyo.**

—**Eres indestructible —mascullé, intentando recuperar el aliento.**

—**Eso creía antes de conocerte. **

"Parece que los poderes de magneto atrae problemas de Bella no solo le afectan a ella" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Como si no lo hubiésemos notado antes" dijo Jasper riendo. Pensar en todos los problemas en los que los metió Bella… no que el la culpa de ellos, pero era sorprendente, como todos los problemas parecían buscarla y a todos los que la rodean.

**Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí rápido antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de verdad —gruñó.**

"Edward" le retó Esme. Alice y Rosalie también le dedicaron malas miradas. Aunque sabían que él estaba preocupado por ellas, no podían culpar a la chica por besar a un chico, especialmente cuando él lo había comenzado.

**Me arrojó sobre su espalda como hizo la otra vez y vi el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía para comportarse dulcemente. Enrosqué mis piernas en su cintura y busqué seguridad al sujetarme a su cuello con un abrazo casi estrangulador.**

—**No te olvides de cerrar los ojos —me advirtió severamente.**

**Hundí la cabeza entre sus omóplatos, por debajo de mi brazo, y cerré con fuerza los ojos.**

**No podía decir realmente si nos movíamos o no. Sentía la sensación del vuelo a lo largo de mi cuerpo, pero el movimiento era tan suave que igual hubiéramos podido estar dando un paseo por la acera. Estuve tentada de echar un vistazo, sólo para comprobar si estábamos volando de verdad a través del bosque igual que antes, pero me resistí. No merecía la pena ganarme un mareo tremendo. Me contenté con sentir su respiración acompasada.**

**No estuve segura de que habíamos parado de verdad hasta que no alzó el brazo hacia atrás y me tocó el pelo.**

—**Ya pasó, Bella.**

"¿Ves? No fue tan malo después de todo"

Bella sonrió "Fue después de eso que me comenzó a gustar"

**Me atreví a abrir los ojos y era cierto, ya nos habíamos detenido. Medio entumecida, deshice la presa estranguladora sobre su cuerpo y me deslicé al suelo, cayéndome de espaldas.**

— **¡Ay! —grité enfadada cuando me golpeé contra el suelo mojado.**

**Me miró sorprendido; era obvio que no estaba totalmente seguro de si podía reírse a mi costa en esa situación, pero mi expresión desconcertada venció sus reticencias y rompió a reír a mandíbula batiente.**

Jasper resopló. Las emociones de su hermano recién comenzaban a calmarse cuando todo se había arruinado. Luego vino el verano y las cosas parecían mejorar hasta que sucedió el fiasco del cumpleaños. Hizo una mueca de solo pensar en ello.

**Me levanté, ignorándole, y me puse a limpiar de barro y ramitas la parte posterior de mi chaqueta. Eso sólo sirvió para que se riera aún más. Enfadada, empecé a andar a zancadas hacia el bosque.**

**Sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.**

— **¿Adónde vas, Bella?**

—**A ver un partido de béisbol. Ya que tú no pareces interesado en jugar, voy a asegurarme de que los demás se divierten sin ti.**

—**Pero si no es por ahí... **

"Lee Seth" gruñó Bella sin dar tiempo a ninguna reacción o comentario.

**Me di la vuelta sin mirarle, y seguí andando a zancadas en la dirección opuesta. Me atrapó de nuevo.**

—**No te enfades, no he podido evitarlo. Deberías haberte visto la cara —se reía entre dientes, otra vez sin poder contenerse.**

Charlie también rió a pesar de la situación.

"Con todas tus costumbres antiguas, sí que sabes manejar situaciones delicadas"

"Mira quien habla" bromeó su esposa. Charlie refunfuñó un poco, porque sabía que era verdad.

—**Ah claro, aquí tú eres el único que se puede enfadar, ¿no? —le pregunté, arqueando las cejas.**

—**No estaba enfadado contigo.**

"¿Con quién entonces?" inquirió Jacob.

"Conmigo mismo" dijo Edward simplemente.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco. _Por supuesto. _

— **¿«Bella, eres mi perdición»? —cité amargamente.**

—**Eso fue simplemente la constatación de un hecho.**

"Ni que lo digas"

**Intenté revolverme y alejarme de él una vez más, pero me sujetó rápido.**

—**Te habías enfadado —insistí.**

—**Sí.**

—**Pero si acabas de decir...**

—**No estaba enfadado contigo, Bella, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —Se había puesto serio de pronto, desaparecido del todo cualquier amago de broma en su expresión—. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?**

— **¿Entender el qué? —le exigí, confundida por su rápido cambio de humor, tanto como por sus palabras.**

"Que está siendo un vampiro masoquista y melodramático de nuevo" dijo Alice haciendo que muchas personas resoplaran.

—**Nunca podría enfadarme contigo, ¿cómo podría? Eres tan valiente, tan leal, tan... cálida.**

"¿Dices que soy ingenua? Preguntó Bella algo enfadada.

"No. Solo que nunca tienes reacciones normales"

_¿Y qué significa eso?_ Se preguntó Bella. Edward se limitó a sonreírle.

—**Entonces, ¿por qué? —susurré, recordando los duros modales con los que me había rechazado, que no había podido interpretar salvo como una frustración muy clara, frustración por mi debilidad, mi lentitud, mis desordenadas reacciones humanas...**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Bella, Bella…"

"Olvídalo" interrumpió ella "¿Qué más iba a pensar yo?" se sorprendió a ella misma por el tono seco de su voz. Viendo el dolor en los ojos de Edward, su expresión se clamó.

_Sé que querías lo mejor,_ le aseguró. _Debió de ser muy confuso para ti también. Ambos eramos nuevos en el asunto. _

**Me puso las manos cuidadosamente a ambos lados de la cara.**

—**Estaba furioso conmigo mismo —dijo dulcemente—. Por la manera en que no dejo de ponerte en peligro. Mi propia existencia ya supone un peligro para ti. Algunas veces, de verdad que me odio a mí mismo. Debería ser más fuerte, debería ser capaz de...**

"Otra vez…" dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco. A veces simplemente no podía entender a su hermano.

**Le tapé la boca con la mano.**

—**No lo digas.**

**Me tomó de la mano, alejándola de los labios, pero manteniéndola contra su cara.**

—**Te quiero —dijo—. Es una excusa muy pobre para todo lo que te hago pasar, pero es la pura verdad.**

Los humanos y hombres lobos se miraron. A pesar de que seguían sintiendo algo de resentimiento porque Edward se enamoró de una pobre e indefensa chica humana, ese sentimiento se estaba evaporando como la nieve antes los rayos del sol. No es que les agradara, por lo que era, pero no podían seguir enojados por sus acciones. Admitir sus emociones de aquella forma mostrando vulnerabilidad era algo poco característico de los vampiros, y de Edward especialmente. Era obvio que no tenían otra opción.

**Era la primera vez que me decía que me quería, al menos con tantas palabras. Tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero yo ya lo creo que sí.**

"Sí, lo noté" le susurró Edward a Bella "No quería decirlo así nomás, pero en el momento no tenía control alguno sobre mis emociones o palabras"

Bella recordó la extraña sensación que surgió en su pecho ante aquellas palabras tanto como la expresión de su rostro y el tono de vos. Visualizó aquellos momento para compartirlos con el hombre que ama más que a nada en el mundo.

—**Ahora, intenta cuidarte, ¿vale? —continuó y se inclinó para rozar suavemente sus labios contra los míos.**

**Me quedé quieta, mostrando dignidad. Entonces, suspiré.**

—**Le prometiste al jefe Swan que me llevarías a casa temprano, ¿recuerdas? Así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.**

—**Sí, señorita.**

**Sonrió melancólicamente y me soltó, aunque se quedó con una de mis manos. Me llevó unos cuantos metros más adelante, a través de altos helechos mojados y musgos que cubrían un enorme abeto, y de pronto nos encontramos allí, al borde de un inmenso campo abierto en la ladera de los montes Olympic. Tenía dos veces el tamaño de un estadio de béisbol.**

"¿Juegan en algo dos veces más grande que el tamaño normal?" preguntó Charlie incrédulo. Parecía demasiado.

"¿Tan pequeño?" preguntó Jacob sin comprender, "Puedes correr alrededor tres veces antes de que la pelota llegue al otro lado"

"Eso es solo una parte. La mayoría está cubierta en el bosque para hacer las cosas más interesantes" sonrió Edward antes de añadir "Es el mismo lugar donde… ya saben"

Todos asintieron la cabeza vehementemente, pero se calmaron más pensando en el campo y su estructura para jugar.

"Continua Seth. Quiero escuchar acerca del juego" insistió Jacob. Charlie asintió la cabeza sonriendo de oreja a oreja. A aunque no estaba seguro de si bromeaban acerca del tamaño dl campo. Era algo grandioso de ver.

**Allí vi a todos los demás; Esme, Emmett y Rosalie, sentados en una lisa roca salediza, eran los que se hallaban más cerca de nosotros, a unos cien metros. Aún más lejos, a unos cuatrocientos metros, se veía a Jasper y Alice, que parecían lanzarse algo el uno al otro, aunque no vi la bola en ningún momento. Parecía que Carlisle estuviera marcando las bases, pero ¿realmente podía estar poniéndolas tan separadas unas de otras?**

"¿Cuatrocientos metros?" repitió Charlie a Billy quien obviamente estaba igual de entusiasmado que él.

**Los tres que se encontraban sobre la roca se levantaron cuando estuvimos a la vista. Esme se acercó hacia nosotros y Emmett la siguió después de echar una larga ojeada a la espalda de Rosalie, que se había levantado con gracia y avanzaba a grandes pasos hacia el campo sin mirar en nuestra dirección. En respuesta, mi estómago se agitó incómodo.**

"Lo siento" le dijo Rosalie a Bella peor no lo suficientemente alto como para que ninguno de los chuchos la escuche. Ellos creían que ella era una bruja fría y ella no iba a hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Bella le sonrió y se encogió de hombros para mostrarle que en realidad no era algo importante.

— **¿Es a ti a quien hemos oído, Edward? —preguntó Esme conforme se acercaba.**

—**Sonaba como si se estuviera ahogando un oso —aclaró Emmett.**

Todos resoplaron.

**Sonreí tímidamente a Esme.**

—**Era él.**

—**Sin querer, Bella resultaba muy cómica en ese momento —explicó rápido Edward, intentando apuntarse el tanto.**

**Alice había abandonado su posición y corría, o más bien se podría decir que danzaba, hacia nosotros. Avanzó a toda velocidad para detenerse con gran desenvoltura a nuestro lado.**

—**Es la hora —anunció.**

Todos los que no habían estado allí al momento se veían más interesados con algo de emoción en los ojos. Jasper expandió esas emociones hasta que todos en el cuarto se sentían como niños en una sala de cine antes del comienzo de una película muy esperada. Incluso los que sabían cómo iba a terminar la aventura no podían contener el entusiasmo.

**El hondo estruendo de un trueno sacudió el bosque de en frente apenas hubo terminado de hablar. A continuación retumbó hacia el oeste, en dirección a la ciudad.**

—**Raro, ¿a que sí? —dijo Emmett con un guiño, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.**

Bella le sonrió a su hermano. Aunque Jasper sea el más encantador, y Carlisle el más impresionante, era así de fácil que te agrade Emmett. Charlie también estaba sonriendo un poco al gran vampiro, contento del apoyo que le brindaba a Bella.

—**Venga, vamos...**

**Alice tomó a Emmett de la mano y desaparecieron como flechas en dirección al gigantesco campo.**

**Ella corría como una gacela; él, lejos de ser tan grácil, sin embargo le igualaba en velocidad, aunque nunca se le podría comparar con una gacela.**

Emmett resopló "Espero que no"

— **¿Te apetece jugar una bola? —me preguntó Edward con los ojos brillantes, deseoso de participar.**

**Yo intenté sonar apropiadamente entusiasta.**

— **¡Ve con los demás!**

"No me sigas que ú no estabas entusiasmada" acusó Seth incrédulo, su entusiasmo y el brindado por Jasper hacía que estuviera muy despierto con adrenalina

"Lo estaba" sonrió Bella "Y no solo porque estaba a punto de ver algo que ningún humano había visto antes"

**Rió por lo bajo, y después de revolverme el pelo, dio un gran salto para reunirse con los otros dos. Su forma de correr era más agresiva, más parecida a la de un guepardo que a la de una gacela, por lo que pronto les dio alcance. Su exhibición de gracia y poder me cortó el aliento.**

"Tonto, muy rápido vampiro adicto a la velocidad" musitó Emmett. Al menos Bella ya no le podía ganar.

— **¿Bajamos? —inquirió Esme con voz suave y melodiosa.**

**En ese instante, me di cuenta de que lo estaba mirando boquiabierta. Rápidamente controlé mi expresión y asentí. Esme estaba a un metro escaso de mí y me pregunté si seguía actuando con cuidado para no asustarme. Acompasó su paso al mío, sin impacientarse por mi ritmo lento.**

— **¿No vas a jugar con ellos? —le pregunté con timidez.**

"Oh, no" rió Esme "Se mataría el uno al otro si no hubiese árbitro"

"Ella cree que hacemos trampas" dijo Emmett guiñando el ojo.

Esme rió "Yo sé que lo hacen"

—**No, prefiero arbitrar; alguien debe evitar que hagan trampas y a mí me gusta —me explicó.**

—**Entonces, ¿les gusta hacer trampas?**

Bella resopló.

—**Oh, ya lo creo que sí, ¡tendrías que oír sus explicaciones! Bueno, espero que no sea así, de lo contrario pensarías que se han criado en una manada de lobos.**

Todos rieron.

"Me siento ofendido por eso" dijo Jacob en broma, pero nadie le prestaba atención y aunque estaban más dispuestos a escuchar lo que sucedía en el claro.

—**Te pareces a mi madre —reí, sorprendida, y ella se unió a mis risas.**

"Esa es Esme" sonrió Jasper "Suena como la mamá de todos"

Todos rieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Todos habían notado esa cualidad en ella.

—**Bueno, me gusta pensar en ellos como si fueran hijos míos, en más de un sentido. **

Esme sonrió con tristeza pensando en lo que estaba a punto de decir. Jasper notó el cambio en ella y le hizo sentir todo el amor que sentían sus hijos por ella al tiempo que se preparaba para el cambio que estaba a punto de ocurrir en las emociones de todos los presentes.

**Me cuesta mucho controlar mis instintos maternales. ¿No te contó Edward que había perdido un bebé?**

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras procesaban la información tan sorprendente. Los lobos y humanos veían a Esme con diferentes grado de emoción en los ojos, pero todos igual de conmovidos. El amor que mostraba Esme a todos los que estaban alrededor no dejaba de afectarles.

Pero nadie se conmovió más que Sue, con dos hijos propios entendía perfectamente los instintos que movían a Esme y sin darse cuenta se levantó de al lado de Charlie para sentarse junto a ella y de manera vacilante poner su mano en el hombro de ella.

Leah se puso rígida pero si a Esme le molestaba la cercanía de la humana no lo hizo notorio y en cambio le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de genuina gratitud.

—**No —murmuré aturdida, esforzándome por comprender a qué periodo de su vida se estaría refiriendo.**

—**Sí, mi primer y único hijo murió a los pocos días de haber nacido, mi pobre cosita **

Sue hizo una mueca, apretando más a Esme en el proceso.

—**suspiró—. Me rompió el corazón y por eso me arrojé por el acantilado, como ya sabrás —añadió con toda naturalidad.**

Hubo otro momento de silencio pero Seth se recuperó rápidamente sabiendo que sería algo que Esme desearía pasar.

Jacob frunció el ceño recordando algo que le había dicho Bella mientras ella estaba embarazada de Nessie. Por supuesto, eso lo explicaría. Todo lo que dijo tenía mucho sentido ahora.

Renesmee había estado todo ese tiempo en el regazo de Carlisle contemplando la escena, por lo que se movió hacia su abuela y se recostó en su regazo. Ya se estaba haciendo muy grande para que la sostengan así, pero sabía que iba a confortar tanto a Esme como a ella misma.

—**Edward sólo me dijo que te caíste —tartamudeé.**

"Por supuesto" dijo Esme con una sonrisa pequeña.

Edward se encogió de hombros "Esas historias no eran mías para contar"

—**Ah. Edward, siempre tan caballeroso —esbozó una sonrisa—. Edward fue el primero de mis nuevos hijos. Siempre pienso en él de ese modo, incluso aunque, en cierto modo, sea mayor que yo —me sonrió cálidamente—. Por eso me alegra tanto que te haya encontrado, corazón —aquellas cariñosas palabras sonaron muy naturales en sus labios—. Ha sido un bicho raro durante demasiado tiempo; me dolía verle tan solo.**

Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero seguía sonriéndole a su madre.

—**Entonces, ¿no te importa? —Pregunté, dubitativa otra vez—. ¿Que yo no sea... buena para él?**

—**No —se quedó pensativa—. Tú eres lo que él quiere. No sé cómo, pero esto va a salir bien —me aseguró, aunque su frente estaba fruncida por la preocupación. Se oyó el estruendo de otro trueno.**

Todos se miraban con el entusiasmo que resurgía. Casi se habían olvidado del juego con todo lo mencionado en la página anterior pero Jasper estaba restaurando la energía perdida.

**En ese momento, Esme se detuvo. Por lo visto, habíamos llegado a los límites del campo. Al parecer, ya se habían formado los equipos. Edward estaba en la parte izquierda del campo, bastante lejos; Carlisle se encontraba entre la primera y la segunda base, y Alice tenía la bola en su poder, en lo que debía ser la base de lanzamiento.**

**Emmett hacía girar un bate de aluminio, sólo perceptible por su sonido silbante, ya que era casi imposible seguir su trayectoria en el aire con la vista. Esperaba que se acercara a la base de meta, pero ya estaba allí, a una distancia inconcebible de la base de lanzamiento, adoptando la postura de bateo para cuando me quise dar cuenta. **

Charlie sacudió el cabeza asombrado. Parecía que Bella tendría razón y sería más interesante que ver a profesionales.

**Jasper se situó detrás, a un metro escaso, para atrapar la bola para el otro equipo. Como era de esperar, ninguno llevaba guantes.**

—**De acuerdo —Esme habló con voz clara, y supe que Edward la había oído a pesar de estar muy alejado—, batea.**

**Alice permanecía erguida, aparentemente inmóvil. Su estilo parecía que estaba más cerca de la astucia, de lo furtivo, que de una técnica de lanzamiento intimidatorio. **

Alice sonrió y asintió.

**Sujetó la bola con ambas manos cerca de su cintura; luego, su brazo derecho se movió como el ataque de una cobra y la bola impactó en la mano de Jasper.**

— **¿Ha sido un strike? —le pregunté a Esme.**

—**Si no la golpean, es un strike —me contestó.**

Los lobos sonrieron aceptando el desafío.

**Jasper lanzó de nuevo la bola a la mano de Alice, que se permitió una gran sonrisa antes de estirar el brazo para efectuar otro nuevo lanzamiento.**

**Esta vez el bate consiguió, sin saber muy bien cómo, golpear la bola invisible. El chasquido del impacto fue tremendo, atronador. Entendí con claridad la razón por la que necesitaban una tormenta para jugar cuando las montañas devolvieron el eco del golpe.**

"Oh" musitó Charlie algo pálido por aquella descripción pero aún entusiasmado. Billy no paraba de sonreír. No importaban las leyendas, él quería ver ese partido.

**La bola sobrevoló el campo como un meteorito para irse a perder en lo profundo del bosque circundante.**

—**Carrera completa —murmuré.**

"No" sonrió Edward. Charlie arqueó las cejas. ¿Cómo iba a atrapar una bola así? Ni eso, ¿cómo iba a encontrar la bola en el bosque?

—**Espera —dijo Esme con cautela, escuchando atenta y con la mano alzada.**

**Emmett era una figura borrosa que corría de una base a otra y Carlisle, la sombra que lo seguía. Me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba.**

— **¡Out!—cantó Esme con su voz clara.**

**Contemplé con incredulidad cómo Edward saltaba desde la linde del bosque con la bola en la mano alzada. Incluso yo pude ver su brillante sonrisa.**

Charlie miró a su yerno con más respeto haciendo que su hija se ría. Claro, t_odo lo que necesitaba era béisbol. _

—**Emmett será el que batea más fuerte —me explicó Esme—, pero Edward corre al menos igual de rápido.**

Emmett masculló algo muy bajo para que nadie lo escuche, peor todos estaban seguros que era algo que lo metería en problemas con Rosalie.

**Las entradas se sucedieron ante mis ojos incrédulos. Era imposible mantener contacto visual con la bola teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que volaba y el ritmo al que se movían alrededor del campo los corredores de base.**

**Comprendí el otro motivo por el cual esperaban a que hubiera una tormenta para jugar cuando Jasper bateó una roleta, una de esas pelotas que van rodando por el suelo, hacia la posición de Carlisle en un intento de evitar la infalible defensa de Edward.**

**Carlisle corrió a por la bola y luego se lanzó en pos de Jasper, que iba disparado hacia la primera base. Cuando chocaron, el sonido fue como el de la colisión de dos enormes masas de roca. Preocupada, me incorporé de un salto para ver lo sucedido, pero habían resultado ilesos.**

Los lobos se veían aún más entusiasmados, si es posible. Claro, ellos no eran tan duraderos como los vampiros, y si habría unas cuántas lesiones con equipos como esos.

—**Están bien —anunció Esme con voz tranquila.**

**El equipo de Emmett iba una carrera por delante. Rosalie se las apañó para revolotear sobre las bases después de aprovechar uno de los larguísimos lanzamientos de Emmett, cuando Edward consiguió el tercer out. Se acercó de un salto hasta donde estaba yo, chispeante de entusiasmo.**

— **¿Qué te parece? —inquirió.**

"Dile que es el mejor, estoy seguro que es lo que quiere escuchar" bromeó Jasper.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco "Vamos a ver como quisieras que reaccione Nessie… no, espera, ella probablemente juega mejor que tú"

"Chicos" se quejó Bella. Si recordaba los eventos de esa noche correctamente, la peor parte no estaba lejos.

—**Una cosa es segura: no volveré a sentarme otra vez a ver esa vieja y aburrida Liga Nacional de Béisbol.**

Charlie murmuró algo incoherente con sus ojos entusiasmados. Obviamente no iba a abandonar la Liga Nacional de béisbol, pero tal vez le podía conceder que ésta era mejor… aunque tenía que verlos antes.

—**Ya, suena como si lo hubieras hecho antes muchas veces —replicó Edward entre risas.**

—**Pero estoy un poco decepcionada —bromeé.**

— **¿Por qué? —me preguntó, intrigado.**

—**Bueno, sería estupendo encontrar una sola cosa que no hagas mejor que cualquier otra persona en este planeta.**

Edward rió y Bella le pegó el brazo.

**Esa sonrisa torcida suya relampagueó en su rostro durante un momento, dejándome sin aliento.**

—**Ya voy —dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia la base del bateador.**

**Jugó con mucha astucia al optar por una bola baja, fuera del alcance de la excepcionalmente rápida mano de Rosalie, que defendía en la parte exterior del campo, y, veloz como el rayo, ganó dos bases antes de que Emmett pudiera volver a poner la bola en juego. Carlisle golpeó una tan lejos fuera del campo —con un estruendo que me hirió los oídos—, que Edward y él completaron la carrera. Alice chocó delicadamente las palmas con ellos.**

"¿Alice y Edward están en el mismo equipo?" preguntó Seth "Eso no parece muy justo"

"Es más conveniente "musitó Emmett "Para que al menos podamos jugar. S i están en esquipos contarios se pasarían toda la noche mirándose y tratando de saber el movimiento del oponenete"

"Tratamos de varias lo más posible. Alice y Jasper prefieren estar en un mismo equipo, pero eso nos deja al resto algo pobres" explicó Carlisle

"Tres vampiros raros contra el resto de nosotros los pobres vampiros normales" resopló Emmett.

"¿Normales?" demandó Bella "Solo sigue leyendo Seth"

**El tanteo cambiaba continuamente conforme avanzaba el partido y se gastaban bromas unos a otros como otros jugadores callejeros al ir pasando todos por la primera posición. De vez en cuando, Esme tenía que llamarles la atención. Otro trueno retumbó, pero seguíamos sin mojarnos, tal y como había predicho Alice.**

**Carlisle estaba a punto de batear con Edward como receptor cuando Alice, de pronto, profirió un grito sofocado que sonó muy fuerte. **

Edward se volvió rígido, todo el entusiasmo del juego perdido y olvidado.

**Yo miraba a Edward, como siempre, y entonces le vi darse la vuelta para mirarla. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron y en un instante circuló entre ellos un flujo misterioso. Edward ya estaba a mi lado antes de que los demás pudieran preguntar a Alice qué iba mal.**

— **¿Alice? —preguntó Esme con voz tensa.**

—**No lo he visto con claridad, no podría deciros... —susurró ella.**

**Para entonces ya se habían reunido todos.**

— **¿Qué pasa, Alice? —le preguntó Carlisle a su vez con voz tranquila, cargada de autoridad.**

—**Viajan mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba. Creo que me he equivocado en eso —murmuró.**

"¿Nómadas?" preguntó Emily recordando una conversación antigua.

Edward asintió con la cabeza de forma que dejó al resto preocupados.

**Jasper se inclinó sobre ella con ademán protector.**

— **¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado? —le preguntó.**

—**Nos han oído jugar y han cambiado de dirección —señaló, contrita, como si se sintiera responsable de lo que fuera que la había asustado.**

"Por supuesto" gruñó Alice "Es mi único trabajo el evitar situaciones como estas. Esa no era la primera vez que había fallado desde que apareció Bella"

Leah, quien había abierto la boca para decir un comentario petulante, se quedó en silencio. De repente se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que la chica pixie estaba tan irritada de no ver a los lobos. Solo había pensado que le molestaba ano saber todo para tener más asuntos donde meter su pequeña nariz.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco "Si no te has dado cuenta, el peligro siempre me encuentra y no tiene nada que ver con el poder de una inocente psíquica"

Alice sonrió "Es algo cierto"

**Siete pares de rápidos ojos se posaron en mi cara de forma fugaz y se apartaron.**

— **¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? —inquirió Carlisle, volviéndose hacia Edward.**

**Una mirada de intensa concentración cruzó por su rostro y respondió con gesto contrariado:**

—**Menos de cinco minutos. Vienen corriendo, quieren jugar.**

— **¿Puedes hacerlo? —le preguntó Carlisle, mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre mí brevemente.**

—**No, con carga, no —resumió él—. Además, lo que menos necesitamos es que capten el olor y comiencen la caza.**

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos. ¿Caza? De repente notó cuan poco quedaba del libro y el prefacio con el que comenzaba. Todo parecía volverse frío.

— **¿Cuántos son? —preguntó Emmett a Alice.**

—**Tres —contestó con laconismo.**

— **¡Tres! —exclamó Emmett con tono de mofa. Flexionó los músculos de acero de sus imponentes brazos—. Dejadlos que vengan.**

"Debimos haber seguido ese plan" le dijo Emmett a Edward en un susurro quien asintió con una expresión sombría. Carlisle hizo una mueca porque sabía que estaban en lo cierto y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Edward le miró incrédulo. ¿Qué le sucedía a su familia que siempre se culpaba de sus errores?

**Carlisle lo consideró durante una fracción de segundo que pareció más larga de lo que fue en realidad. Sólo Emmett parecía impasible; el resto miraba fijamente el rostro de Carlisle con los ojos llenos de ansiedad.**

—**Nos limitaremos a seguir jugando —anunció finalmente Carlisle con tono frío y desapasionado—. Alice dijo que sólo sentían curiosidad.**

**Pronunció las dos frases en un torrente de palabras que duró unos segundos escasos. Escuché con atención y conseguí captar la mayor parte, aunque no conseguí oír lo que Esme le estaba preguntando en este momento a Edward con una vibración silenciosa de sus labios. Sólo atisbé la imperceptible negativa de cabeza por parte de Edward y el alivio en las facciones de Esme.**

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Sue, pero Esme se limitó a negar con la cabeza indicándole a Charlie quien estaba pálido como una hoja y sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Sue frunció el ceño y puso un brazo alrededor de su esposo para acercarlo más a ella.

—**Intenta atrapar tú la bola, Esme. Yo me encargo de prepararla —y se plantó delante de mí.**

**Los otros volvieron al campo, barriendo recelosos el bosque oscuro con su mirada aguda. Alice y Esme parecían intentar orientarse alrededor de donde yo me encontraba.**

—**Suéltate el pelo —ordenó Edward con voz tranquila y baja.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emily.

""Para esconder sus ojos y cara… y posiblemente el olor lo más posible" le explicó Edward en un tono calmado.

Nessie tiró de su manga. _Mami estará bien, ¿verdad?_ Edward le sonrió a su hija en señal de respuesta.

**Obedientemente, me quité la goma del pelo y lo sacudí hasta extenderlo todo a mí alrededor.**

**Comenté lo que me parecía evidente.**

—**Los otros vienen ya para acá.**

—**Sí, quédate inmóvil, permanece callada —intentó ocultar bastante bien el nerviosismo de su voz, pero pude captarlo—, y no te apartes de mi lado, por favor.**

**Tiró de mi melena hacia delante, y la enrolló alrededor de mi cara. Alice apuntó en voz baja:**

—**Eso no servirá de nada. Yo la podría oler incluso desde el otro lado del campo.**

Jacob hizo una mueca recordando otro evento sucedido en ese claro con otro nómada tras Bella, ¿o era el mismo? Esta vez sabía que ella no tenía lobo para esconderse.

—**Lo sé —contestó Edward con una nota de frustración en la voz.**

**Carlisle se quedó de pie en el prado mientras el resto retomaba el juego con desgana.**

—**Edward, ¿qué te preguntó Esme? —susurré.**

**Vaciló un momento antes de contestarme.**

—**Que si estaban sedientos —murmuró reticente.**

Las manos de Charlie se volvieron puños.

**Pasaron unos segundos y el juego progresaba, ahora con apatía, ya que nadie tenía ganas de golpear fuerte. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper merodeaban por el área interior del campo. A pesar de que el miedo me nublaba el entendimiento, fui consciente más de una vez de la mirada fija de Rosalie en mí. Era inexpresiva, pero de algún modo, por la forma en que plegaba los labios, me hizo pensar que estaba enfadada.**

"No es culpa suya" gruñó Charlie mientras los lobos fulminaban con la mirada a Rosalie.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros. ¿Acaso ellos de verdad pensaban que ella no sabía eso?

**Edward no prestaba ninguna atención al juego, sus ojos y su mente se encontraban recorriendo el bosque.**

—**Lo siento, Bella —murmuró ferozmente—. Exponerte de este modo ha sido estúpido e irresponsable por mi parte. ¡Cuánto lo siento!**

"Tampoco es tu culpa" gruñó Bella ¿Por qué todos querían tomar la culpa de su mala suerte?

**Noté cómo contenía la respiración y fijaba los ojos abiertos como platos en la esquina oeste del campo. Avanzó medio paso, interponiéndose entre lo que se acercaba y yo.**

**Carlisle, Emmett y los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección en cuanto oyeron el ruido de su avance, que a mí me llegaba mucho más apagado. **

"Ese es el fin del capítulo" dijo Seth con la voz algo temblorosa "¿Estás segura que quieres leer, Bella?" preguntó él vacilante. Debió de ser horrible para ella "No me importa leer otro capítulo"

"Entonces leerías el resto del libro" rió Bella sin humor "No te preocupes, tal vez sea más fácil para mí porque ya se lo que sucederá"

**N/A2: unos ciertos cuantos lindos reviews no matan a nadie **

"**Un olor a tabaco y Chanel **

**Y una mezcla de miel y café **

**Me preguntan por ella Me preguntan por ella **

**Me preguntan también las estrellas **

**Me reclaman que vuelva por ella **

**Ay que vuelva por ella **

**Ay que vuelva por ella"**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/A: Hola saben que me motiva a escribir a una siuper velocidad…. ¡reviews! **

**Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**LA CAZA**

**Aparecieron de uno en uno en la linde del bosque a doce metros de nuestra posición.**

**El primer hombre entró en el claro y se apartó inmediatamente para dejar paso a otro más alto, de pelo negro, que se colocó al frente, de un modo que evidenciaba con claridad quién lideraba el grupo.**

Jasper le sonrió a Bella, Solo él y Edward se habían dado cuenta de esto, pero no le sorprendía escuchar que Bella también lo había notado.

**El tercer integrante era una mujer; desde aquella distancia, sólo alcanzaba a verle el pelo, de un asombroso matiz rojo.**

Todos los lobos gruñeron por lo bajo mientras los humanos de La Push se paralizaban al darse cuenta de quien estaban leyendo.

**Cerraron filas conforme avanzaban con cautela hacia donde se hallaba la familia de Edward, mostrando el natural recelo de una manada de depredadores ante un grupo desconocido y más numeroso de su propia especie.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Odiaba ese tipo de descripciones que hacían sonar a los vampiros como un montón de animales salvajes. Tan solo tener su hijastro convirtiéndose en lobo era suficiente.

**Comprobé cuánto diferían de los Cullen cuando se acercaron. Su paso era gatuno, andaban de forma muy similar a la de un felino al acecho. Se vestían con el típico equipo de un excursionista: **

Bella no pudo evitar un escalofrío al darse cuenta que esa ropa perteneció en algún momento a excursionista cuyo viajes termino de manera desafortunada.

**vaqueros y una sencilla camisa de cuello abotonado y gruesa tela impermeable. Las ropas se veían deshilachadas por el uso e iban descalzos. Los hombres llevaban el pelo muy corto y la rutilante melena pelirroja de la chica estaba llena de hojas y otros restos del bosque.**

**Sus ojos agudos se apercibieron del aspecto más urbano y pulido de Carlisle, que, alerta, flanqueado por Emmett y Jasper, salió a su encuentro. Sin que aparentemente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos habían adoptado una postura erguida y de despreocupación.**

"Sabían que no íbamos a atacar, no en el momento al menos" dijo Carlisle en voz baja. Como deseaba que eso jamás hubiese sucedido. Si en el momento hubiese sabido las cosas que sucederían como consecuencia de ello no hubiese vacilado un segundo en matarlos a todos.

**El líder de los recién llegados era sin duda el más agraciado, con su piel de tono oliváceo debajo de la característica palidez y los cabellos de un brillantísimo negro. Era de constitución mediana, musculoso, por supuesto, pero sin acercarse ni de lejos a la fuerza física de Emmett. Esbozó una sonrisa agradable que permitió entrever unos deslumbrantes dientes blancos.**

Jacob y Sam se miraron reconociendo la descripción. Seth y Leah también se veían curiosos después de haber repasado esos acontecimientos en la memoria de los otros lobos. Edward asintió la cabeza en señal de respuesta a la pregunta no formulada.

**La mujer tenía un aspecto más salvaje, en parte por la melena revuelta y alborotada por la brisa. Su mirada iba y venía incesantemente de los hombres que tenía en frente al grupo desorganizado que me rodeaba. Su postura era marcadamente felina. El segundo hombre, de complexión más liviana que la del líder —tanto las facciones como el pelo castaño claro eran anodinos—, revoloteaba con desenvoltura entre ambos. **

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Sue. No es que hubiese conocido muchos vampiros pero hasta lo que había visto y escuchado de las leyendas, todos ellos eran inhumanamente hermosos.

Rosalie resopló "Significa que debió haber sido increíblemente feo de humano. No es algo común, los vampiros siempre llevan la belleza sea de manera consciente o inconsciente" dijo ella retrayendo su cabellera dorada de su cara como para probar su punto.

Edward y Jacob pusieron los ojos en blanco pero considerando que era James a quien ella menospreciaba ninguno dijo una palabra.

**Sin embargo, su mirada era de una calma absoluta, y sus ojos, en cierto modo, los más atentos.**

**Los ojos de los recién llegados también eran diferentes. No eran dorados o negros, como cabía esperar, sino de un intenso color borgoña con una tonalidad perturbadora y siniestra.**

Todos los humanos fueron víctimas de escalofríos.

**El moreno dio un paso hacia Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír.**

—**Creíamos haber oído jugar a alguien —hablaba con voz reposada y tenía un leve acento francés—. Me llamo Laurent, y éstos son Victoria y James —añadió señalando a los vampiros que le acompañaban.**

—**Yo soy Carlisle y ésta es mi familia: Emmett y Jasper; Rosalie, Esme y Alice; Edward y Bella —nos identificaba en grupos, intentando deliberadamente no llamar la atención hacia ningún individuo. Me sobresalté cuando me nombró.**

Carlisle sonrió "Si no hubiese mencionado tu nombre hubiese creado más atención hacia ti. Sin embargo, esa no es la razón porque yo ya te consideraba parte de nuestra familia"

— **¿Hay sitio para unos pocos jugadores más? —inquirió Laurent con afabilidad.**

**Carlisle acomodó la inflexión de la voz al mismo tono amistoso de Laurent.**

—**Bueno, lo cierto es que acabamos de terminar el partido. Pero estaríamos verdaderamente encantados en otra ocasión. ¿Pensáis quedaros mucho tiempo en la zona?**

—**En realidad, vamos hacia el norte, aunque hemos sentido curiosidad por lo que había por aquí. No hemos tenido compañía durante mucho tiempo.**

—**No, esta región suele estar vacía si exceptuamos a mi grupo y algún visitante ocasional, como vosotros.**

"Por una buena razón" sonrió Jacob de manera petulante.

**La tensa atmósfera había evolucionado hacia una conversación distendida; supuse que Jasper estaba usando su peculiar don para controlar la situación.**

"Por supuesto" dijo Jasper "Evadir peleas innecesarias es lo mío"

"¿Lo es?" preguntó Sam algo escéptico. No conocía tan bien a Jasper pero siempre le había parecido un vampiro hostil y desconfiado en comparación al resto de su familia. Más como el tipo de persona que primero ataca y después hace las preguntas.

Jasper le sonrió secamente siento la duda del hombre lobo "No he sobrevivido un siglo por ataca a la primera persona que me ofrende. De ser así, no habría sobrevivido ni una semana"

— **¿Cuál es vuestro territorio de caza? —preguntó Laurent como quien no quiere la cosa.**

Todos hicieron una mueca.

**Carlisle ignoró la presunción que implicaba la pregunta.**

—**Esta, los montes Olympic, y algunas veces la Coast Ranges de una punta a la otra. Tenemos una residencia aquí. También hay otro asentamiento permanente como el nuestro cerca de Denali.**

"¿Por qué siguieron con el juego?" gruñó Jacob "Suena como si… ¡argh!"

Charlie hizo una mueca mostrándose en acuerdo con lo dicho.

"No lo hubiesen entendido" respondió Carlisle imperturbable "No me hubiese molestado explicárselos después si hubiesen estado dispuestos, pero antes quería hacer claro que esas tierras eran intocables. No quería que trataran nada"

**Laurent se balanceó, descansando el peso del cuerpo sobre los talones, y preguntó con viva curiosidad:**

— **¿Permanente? ¿Y cómo habéis conseguido algo así?**

— **¿Por qué no nos acompañáis a nuestra casa y charlamos más cómodos? —Los invitó Carlisle—. Es una larga historia.**

"¿Por qué los querrías cerca?" preguntó Leah. Si hubiese sido ella los hubiese echado fuera lo más rápido posible y preferiblemente con unas cuántas bajas. Definitivamente esas sanguijuelas no hubiesen tratado de pelear estando a desventaja.

"Para mantenerlos vigilados" explicó Carlisle.

**James y Victoria intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa cuando Carlisle mencionó la palabra «casa», pero Laurent controló mejor su expresión.**

—**Es muy interesante y hospitalario por vuestra parte —su sonrisa era encantadora—. Hemos estado de caza todo el camino desde Ontario —estudió a Carlisle con la mirada, percatándose de su aspecto refinado—. No hemos tenido ocasión de asearnos un poco.**

—**Por favor, no os ofendáis, pero he de rogaros que os abstengáis de cazar en los alrededores de esa zona. Debemos pasar desapercibidos, ya me entiendes —explicó Carlisle.**

"Por supuesto que sería lo único que entenderían"

—**Claro —asintió Laurent—. No pretendemos disputaros el territorio. De todos modos, acabamos de alimentarnos a las afueras de Seattle.**

**Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando Laurent rompió a reír.**

Todos los humanos hicieron una mueca al tiempo que los lobos se tensaban por instinto.

—**Os mostraremos el camino si queréis venir con nosotros. Emmett, Alice, id con Edward y Bella a recoger el Jeep —añadió sin darle importancia.**

Sam asintió. Sonaba como un buen plan. Solo había un pequeño problema, al final no resultó.

**Mientras Carlisle hablaba, ocurrieron tres cosas a la vez. La suave brisa despeinó mi cabello, Edward se envaró y el segundo varón, James, movió su cabeza repentinamente de un lado a otro, buscando, para luego centrar en mí su escrutinio, agitando las aletas de la nariz.**

Todos se pusieron tensos de nuevo. Nessie apretó la mano de su madre y Charlie la miró asustado. Bella solo se limitó a leer con una voz clara al tiempo que los demás vampiros maldecían por lo bajo.

**Una rigidez repentina afectó a todos cuando James se adelantó un paso y se agazapó. Edward exhibió los dientes y adoptó la misma postura defensiva al tiempo que emitía un rugido bestial que parecía desgarrarle la garganta. No tenía nada que ver con los sonidos juguetones que le había escuchado esta mañana. Era lo más amenazante que había oído en mi vida y me estremecí de los pies a la cabeza.**

Charlie hizo una mueca pensando que era el tipo de información que no necesitaba.

— **¿Qué ocurre? exclamó Laurent, sorprendido. Ni James ni Edward relajaron sus agresivas poses. El primero fintó ligeramente hacia un lado y Edward respondió al movimiento.**

—**Ella está con nosotros.**

**El firme desafío de Carlisle se dirigía James. Laurent parecía percibir mi olor con menos fuerza que James, pero pronto se dio cuenta y el descubrimiento se reflejó también en su rostro.**

— **¿Nos habéis traído un aperitivo? —inquirió con voz incrédula, mientras, sin darse cuenta, daba un paso adelante.**

Los lobos temblaban aún más ahora y los humanos hacían muecas.

**Edward rugió con mayor ferocidad y dureza, curvando el labio superior sobre sus deslumbrantes dientes desnudos. Laurent retrocedió el paso que había dado.**

—**He dicho que ella está con nosotros —replicó Carlisle con sequedad.**

—**Pero es humana —protestó Laurent. No había agresividad en sus palabras, simplemente estaba atónito.**

"¿Y?" gruñó Charlie. Los otros no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco.

—**Sí... —Emmett se hizo notar al lado de Carlisle, con los ojos fijos en James, que se irguió muy despacio y volvió a su posición normal, aunque las aletas de su nariz seguían dilatadas y no me perdía de vista. Edward continuaba agazapado como un león delante de mí.**

—**Parece que tenemos mucho que aprender unos de otros.**

**Laurent hablaba con un tono tranquilizador en un intento de suavizar la repentina hostilidad.**

—**Sin duda —la voz de Carlisle todavía era fría.**

—**Aún nos gustaría aceptar vuestra invitación —sus ojos se movieron rápidamente hacia mí y retornaron a Carlisle—. Y claro, no le haremos daño a la chica humana. No cazaremos en vuestro territorio, como os he dicho.**

**James miró a Laurent con incredulidad e irritación, e intercambió otra larga mirada con Victoria, cuyos ojos seguían errando nerviosos de rostro en rostro.**

"No escuchará" musitó Charlie "Aparentemente este tipo Laurent no tenía muchos rasgos de líder"

Jasper le miró sorprendido por sus palabras.

**Carlisle evaluó la franca expresión de Laurent durante un momento antes de hablar.**

—**Os mostraremos el camino. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme —llamó y se reunieron todos delante de mí, ocultándome de la vista de los recién llegados. Alice estuvo a mi lado en un momento y Emmett se situó lentamente a mi espalda, con sus ojos trabados en los de James mientras éste retrocedía unos pasos.**

—**Vamonos, Bella —ordenó Edward con voz baja y sombría.**

**Parecía como si durante todo ese tiempo hubiera echado raíces en el suelo, porque me quedé totalmente inmóvil y aterrorizada. Edward tuvo que agarrarme del codo y tirar bruscamente de mí para sacarme del trance. Alice y Emmett estaban muy cerca de mi espalda, ocultándome. Tropecé con Edward, todavía aturdida por el miedo, y no pude oír si el otro grupo se había marchado ya. La impaciencia de Edward casi se podía palpar mientras andábamos a paso humano hacia el borde del bosque.**

"Salgan de allí" musitó Renesmee agarrando a su padre y tratando de ocultar la preocupación que sentía. Ella siempre pensaba en su madre como un ser fuerte e invencible. ¿No había logrado dar a luz a pesar de que lo consideraban imposible? ¿No fue ella la que hizo que se retractaran los Voulturi con solo mover un dedo? No podía imaginar a su madre tan vulnerable y asustada así como no podía imaginar a su imperturbable padre perdiendo la calma de esa manera.

**Sin dejar de caminar, Edward me subió encima de su espalda en cuanto llegamos a los árboles. Me sujeté con la mayor fuerza posible cuando se lanzó a tumba abierta con los otros pegados a los talones. Mantuve la cabeza baja, pero no podía cerrar los ojos, los tenía dilatados por el pánico. Los Cullen se zambulleron como espectros en el bosque, ahora en una absoluta penumbra. La sensación de júbilo que habitualmente embargaba a Edward al correr había desaparecido por completo, sustituida por una furia que lo consumía y le hacía ir aún más rápido. Incluso conmigo a las espaldas, los otros casi le perdieron de vista.**

Leah arqueó una ceja. Los lobos eran mínimamente más rápidos que los vampiros y ella era la más rápida de todos ellos. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿quién era más rápido, Edward o ella? Pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para preguntar en voz alta.

**Llegamos al Jeep en un tiempo inverosímil. Edward apenas se paró antes de echarme al asiento trasero.**

—**Sujétala —ordenó a Emmett, que se deslizó a mi lado.**

**Alice se había sentado ya en el asiento delantero y Edward puso en marcha el coche. El motor rugió al encenderse y el vehículo giró en redondo para encarar el tortuoso camino.**

**Edward gruñía algo demasiado rápido para que pudiera entenderle, pero sonaba bastante parecido a una sarta de blasfemias.**

La mente de Charlie trabaja más rápido de lo normal. Bella había ido a casa a decir que se iba a… ¿Phoenix? Allí se había presentado. Ella tenía que partir, pero ¿Por qué ir a casa primero? Seguramente no fue solo para que él no se preocupara. Esto no le ayuda en nada.

**El traqueteo fue mucho peor esta vez y la oscuridad lo hacía aún más aterrador. Emmett y Alice miraban por las ventanillas laterales.**

**Llegamos a la carretera principal y entonces pude ver mejor por donde íbamos, aunque había aumentado la velocidad. Se dirigía al sur, en dirección contraria a Forks.**

— **¿Adonde vamos? —pregunté.**

**Nadie contestó. Ni siquiera me miraron.**

— **¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¿Adonde me llevas?**

—**Debemos sacarte de aquí, lo más lejos posible y ahora mismo.**

**No miró hacia atrás mientras hablaba, pendiente de la carretera. El velocímetro marcaba más de ciento noventa kilómetros por hora.**

"Buen idea" murmuró Charlie. ¿Por qué regresaron a Forks? ¿Pudo haber escapado Bella si no hubiesen vacilado en ese instante?

— **¡Da media vuelta! ¡Tienes que llevarme a casa! —grité. Luché contra aquel estúpido arnés, tirando de las correas.**

Leah resopló "¿Querías que te siguieran a Forks? Preguntó ella aunque al ver su expresión añadió "No lo creo"

"No sabía que me seguirían" explicó Bella "recuerda que al momento no sabía nada de vampiros"

—**Emmett —advirtió Edward con tono severo.**

**Y Emmett me sujetó las manos con un férreo apretón.**

— **¡No! ¡Edward, no puedes hacer esto!**

—**He de hacerlo, Bella, ahora por favor, quédate quieta.**

— **¡No puedo! ¡Tienes que devolverme a casa, Charlie llamará al FBI y éste se echará encima de toda tu familia, de Carlisie y Esme! ¡Tendrán que marcharse, y a partir de ese momento deberán esconderse siempre!**

"Aunque entiendo que te preocupes por tu padre, el causarnos problemas era lo menso de lo que tenías que preocuparte" le aseguró Esme.

_Sí, porque fueron los vampiros quienes iniciaron todo el problema_, pensó Jacob pero sin decir nada en voz alta sabiendo que no sería justo.

—**Tranquilízate, Bella —su voz era fría—. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.**

"¿Perseguidos por el FBI?" preguntó Charlie incrédulo.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza "Nada así de extremo, pero si hemos desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno de nosotros con muchos rumores. Pero esa es una larga historia"

— **¡Pero no por mí, no lo hagas! ¡No lo arruines todo por mí!**

**Luché violentamente para soltarme, sin ninguna posibilidad.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco "Típico de Bella"

"¡Hey!" se quejó Bella pero sin discutir más sabiendo que sería más razonable continuar con el libro. A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Seth, se le había complicado leer incluso con el apoyo de Edward y la influencia de Jasper.

—**Edward, dirígete al arcén —Alice habló por primera vez.**

**El la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y luego aceleró.**

"Por supuesto, nunca escuchas a tu hermana psíquica" musitó Alice haciendo que Edward sonría a pesar de sí.

—**Edward, vamos a hablar de esto.**

"Lo siento" murmuró Edward para aplacar la silenciosa irritación de Alice.

"Lo sé" suspiró ella "No estabas en condición de ser razonable"

—**No lo entiendes —rugió frustrado. Nunca había oído su voz tan alta y resultaba ensordecedora dentro del Jeep. El velocímetro rebasaba los doscientos por hora—. **

Charlie hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada.

**¡Es un rastreador, Alice! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Es un rastreador!**

Hubo un momento silencioso de confusión. Ni los lobos, ni los humanos estaban familiarizados con el término, pero la palabra en sí era suficiente para darles una idea general. Unos con ideas más precisas que otros. Todos se miraban confundidos.

Alice se quedó mirando a sus manos tratando de no pensar en James. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes' ¿Cómo es que no pudo conectar los puntos? ¿Qué clase de psíquica era si no pudo ver eso?

Jasper pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros en una muestra de amor y apoyo. Viendo esto, Bella continuó su lectura antes de que alguien preguntase algo, ya sea sobre la palabra o el cambio en Alice.

**Sentí cómo Emmett se tensaba a mi lado y me pregunté la razón por la que reaccionaba de ese modo ante esa palabra. Significaba algo para ellos, pero no para mí; quería entenderlo, pero no podía preguntar.**

—**Para en el arcén, Edward.**

**El tono de Alice era razonable, pero había en él un matiz de autoridad que yo no había oído antes. El velocímetro rebasó los doscientos veinte.**

—**Hazlo, Edward.**

—**Escúchame, Alice. Le he leído la mente. El rastreo es su pasión, su obsesión, y la quiere a ella, Alice, a ella en concreto. La cacería empieza esta noche.**

Todos los que no eran vampiros hicieron muecas. Era peor de lo que habían pensado. Aunque nadie dijo nada, muchos de ellos se preguntaron cómo Bella había salido viva de todo el caos especialmente a pesar de las heridas que tenían.

—**No sabe dónde...**

**Edward la interrumpió.**

— **¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a necesitar para captar su olor en el pueblo? Laurent ya había trazado el plan en su mente antes de decir lo que dijo.**

**Ahogué un grito al comprender adonde le conduciría mi olor.**

— **¡Charlie! ¡No podéis dejarle allí! ¡No podéis dejarle! —me debatí contra el arnés.**

"¡Bella!" gruñó Charlie "¿Por eso hiciste tu escena? Debiste haberte ido mientras tenías tiempo"

"¿Y dejarte solo?" susurró Bella sin apartar la mirada del libro que tenía en manos pensando en las palabras crueles que diría en breve. _Mejor herido que muerto_, se repetía ella constantemente en su fuero interno. Se preguntó si era eso exactamente lo que Edward había pensado al momento de dejarla.

"Sabes que él te hubiese matado sin importarle nada" le indicó Billy en un tono oscuro "Lo hubiese hecho por enojo de no encontrar a Bella allí"

"No entiendes… no es importante… cosas erróneas ¿No te das cuenta?" Charlie se calló dándose cuenta que no decía nada coherente y que los demás en el cuarto lo miraban algo divertidos.

"Al menos, ahora sabemos de dónde salió Bella"

—**Bella tiene razón —observó Alice.**

"Exacto" gruñó Billy cuando Charlie abría la boca para protestar. No le importaba estar de acuerdo con un vampiro ya que el vampiro hablaba con lógica.

**El coche redujo la velocidad ligeramente.**

—**No tardaremos demasiado en considerar todas las opciones —intentó persuadirle Alice.**

**El coche redujo nuevamente la velocidad, en esta ocasión de forma más patente, y entonces frenó con un chirrido en el arcén de la autopista. Salí disparada hacia delante, precipitándome contra el arnés, para luego caer hacia atrás y chocar contra el asiento.**

—**No hay ninguna opción —susurró Edward.**

— **¡No voy a abandonar a Charlie! —chillé.**

"Quedarte con él tampoco era una opción" indicó Jasper "Solo los hubiese llevado a él"

"¿Los?" preguntó Charlie curioso. Él era el único que no sabía de Victoria y los problemas que había dado.

"Victoria estaba con James" le explicó Edward siseando levemente al decir el nombre.

—**Cállate, Bella.**

Muchas de las chicas pusieron los ojos en blanco y negaron con la cabeza a Edward quien sonrió de manera avergonzada.

—**Tienes que llevarla a casa —intervino Emmett, finalmente.**

—**No —rechazó de plano.**

—**James no puede compararse con nosotros, Edward. No podrá tocarla.**

—**Esperará.**

**Emmett sonrió.**

—**Yo también puedo esperar.**

"Exacto" dijo Seth frunciendo el ceño "No veo el problema en ese plan"

"Había una pequeña falla" dijo Jasper secamente "primero, no podíamos dejar a Bella sola ni por medio segundo mientras él esté cerca. Y este tipo tenía todo el tiempo en el mundo" añadió el con furia "sin mencionar que nosotros no teníamos tanta libertad. A él no le hubiese importado atacar en medio de un salón de clases si al final mataba a los testigos. No podíamos permitir que algo así sucediera"

— **¿No lo veis? ¿Es que no lo entendéis? No va a cambiar de idea una vez que se haya entregado a la caza. Tendremos que matarlo.**

Charlie hizo una mueca involuntariamente, a pesar de que al resto no pudo importarles menos. Con excepción de Carlisle quien tenía una expresión similar en el rostro. Mirándolo no era difícil imaginar que se sentiría mal por matar a alguien a pesar de que amenzaba a su familia.

Siendo un policía acostumbrado a llevar su pistola a todos lados, comprendía al vampiro.

**A Emmett no pareció disgustarle la idea.**

—**Es una opción.**

—**Y también tendremos que matar a la mujer. Está con él. Si luchamos, el líder del grupo también los acompañará.**

—**Somos suficientes para ellos.**

—**Hay otra opción —dijo Alice con serenidad.**

**Edward se revolvió contra ella furioso, su voz fue un rugido devastador cuando dijo:**

— **¡No—hay—otra—opción!**

"Solo porque no quieres escuchar no significa que no hay otra opción" dijo Alice aunque entendía su situación. Esto lo había discutido demasiadas veces.

**Emmett y yo le miramos aturdidos, pero Alice no parecía sorprendida. **

"Por supuesto, ella es psíquica" dijo Seth poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Alice puso resopló "No es eso, es que él nunca escucha"

**El silenció se prolongó durante más de un minuto, mientras Edward y Alice se miraban fijamente el uno al otro.**

**Yo lo rompí.**

— **¿Querría alguien escuchar mi plan?**

—**No —gruñó Edward. Alice le clavó la mirada, definitivamente enfadada.**

"Debiste escucharla" le reprimió Esme mientras otros miraban mala a Edward "era su vida la que etsaba en peligro después de todo"

Edward se enocgió de hombros "estaba más o menos en una ataque de pánico"

_Aun así debiste escucharla_, pensó Nessie. _Mami es la más lista_.

"¿Eso piensas?" sonrió Edward mientras hacía cosquillas a su hija.

—**Escucha —supliqué—. Llévame de vuelta.**

—**No —me interrumpió él.**

**Le miré fijamente y continué.**

—**Me llevas de vuelta y le digo a mi padre que quiero irme a casa, a Phoenix. Hago las maletas, esperamos a que el rastreador esté observando y entonces huimos. Nos seguirá y dejará a Charlie tranquilo. Charlie no lanzará al FBI sobre tu familia y entonces me podrás llevar a cualquier maldito lugar que se te ocurra.**

Todos los que desconocían esto miraron a Bella sorprendidos.

"No suena como una mala idea en absoluto…" Sam dijo antes de fruncir el ceño "¿Qué pasó?"

Bella negó con la cabeza antes de reanudar su lectura.

**Me miraron sorprendidos.**

Bella resopló, ella trataba de romper la tensión en el cuarto.

—**Pues realmente no es una mala idea, en absoluto.**

**La sorpresa de Emmett suponía un auténtico insulto.**

"Es allí cuando decidí que me caías bien. No es que antes no me cayeras bien pero en ese momento decidí que serías mi querida hermanita menor"

"Gracias Em" le sonrió Bella.

—**Podría funcionar, y desde luego no podemos dejar desprotegido al padre de Bella. Tú lo sabes —dijo Alice.**

**Todos mirábamos a Edward.**

—**Es demasiado peligroso... Y no le quiero cerca de ella ni a cien kilómetros a la redonda.**

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Si había algo que le disgustaba de Edward era cuando se ponía sobreprotector y trataba de arreglar su vida. Afortunadamente, estaba ya todo en el pasado.

**Emmett rebosaba auto confianza.**

—**Edward, él no va a acabar con nosotros.**

**Alice se concentró durante un minuto.**

—**No le veo atacando. Va a esperar a que la dejemos sola.**

—**No le llevará mucho darse cuenta de que eso no va a suceder.**

—**Exijo que me lleves a casa —intenté sonar decidida.**

"Eso Bella" dijo Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco. Generalmente sus pensamientos no serían tan diferentes de los de Bella, pero al menos en esta situación él estaba justificado.

**Edward presionó los dedos contra las sienes y cerró los ojos con fuerza.**

—**Por favor —supliqué en voz mucho más baja.**

**No levantó la vista. Cuando habló, su voz sonaba como si las palabras salieran contra su voluntad.**

—**Te marchas esta noche, tanto si el rastreador te ve como si no. Le dirás a Charlie que no puedes estar un minuto más en Forks, cuéntale cualquier historia con tal de que funcione. Guarda en una maleta lo primero que tengas a mano y métete después en tu coche. Me da exactamente igual lo que él te diga. Dispones de quince minutos. ¿Me has escuchado? Quince minutos a contar desde el momento en que pongas el pie en el umbral de la puerta.**

¿Y desde cuándo haces tú las reglas? Pensó Leah malhumorada, y cómo no lo dijo en voz alta no esperaba respuesta alguna-

"Desde que teníamos que escapar antes de que el rastreador y su acompañante nos alcanzaran. Solo esperaban que nosotros hagamos el primer movimiento"

**El Jeep volvió a la vida con un rugido y las ruedas chirriaron cuando describió un brusco giro. La aguja del velocímetro comenzó a subir de nuevo.**

— **¿Emmett? —pregunté con intención, mirándome las manos.**

—**Ah, perdón —dijo, y me soltó.**

**Transcurrieron varios minutos en silencio, sin que se oyera otro sonido que el del motor. Entonces, Edward habló de nuevo.**

—**Vamos a hacerlo de esta manera. Cuando lleguemos a la casa, si el rastreador no está allí, la acompañaré a la puerta —me miró a través del retrovisor—. Dispones de quince minutos a partir de ese momento. Emmett, tú controlarás el exterior de la casa. Alice, tú llevarás el coche, yo estaré dentro con ella todo el tiempo. En cuanto salga, lleváis el Jeep a casa y se lo contáis a Carlisle.**

"Claro porque ellos te dejarían solo con la humana y dos, o tal vez tres vampiros locos sedientos de sangre"

—**De ninguna manera —le contradijo Emmett—. Iré contigo.**

—**Piénsalo bien, Emmett. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera.**

—**Hasta que no sepamos en qué puede terminar este asunto, estaré contigo.**

**Edward suspiró.**

—**Si el rastreador está allí —continuó inexorablemente—, seguiré conduciendo.**

—**Vamos a llegar antes que él —dijo Alice con confianza.**

**Edward pareció aceptarlo. Fuera cual fuera el roce que hubiera tenido con Alice, no dudaba de ella ahora.**

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Jeep? —preguntó ella.**

**Su voz sonaba dura y afilada.**

—**Tú lo llevarás a casa.**

—**No, no lo haré —replicó ella con calma.**

**La retahíla ininteligible de blasfemias volvió a comenzar.**

Renesmee miró a su padre con ojos como platos haciendo que él se vea arrepentido al murmurar algo incómodo.

—**No cabemos todos en mi coche —susurré.**

**Edward no pareció escucharme.**

—**Creo que deberías dejarme marchar sola —dije en voz baja, mucho más tranquila.**

**Él lo oyó.**

—**Bella, por favor, hagamos esto a mi manera, sólo por esta vez —dijo con los dientes apretados.**

"Claro, como si tú la escuchases a ella alguna vez"

—**Escucha, Charlie no es ningún imbécil —protesté—. Si mañana no estás en el pueblo, va a sospechar.**

"Por supuesto" gruñó Charlie "aunque tu historia tenía sentido en el momento" explicó el " sabía que algo estaba mal aunque no sabía que era exactamente. Eso era lo que más me preocupaba"

"¿Qué dijeron?" preguntó Billy. Solo había escuchado rumores, no la historia verdadera.

"Que fueron tras Bella tratando de hacerla entrar en razón" le dijo Charlie.

—**Eso es irrelevante. Nos aseguraremos de que se encuentre a salvo y eso es lo único que importa.**

—**Bueno, ¿y qué pasa con el rastreador? Vio la forma en que actuaste esta noche. Pensará que estás conmigo, estés donde estés.**

**Emmett me miró, insultantemente sorprendido otra vez.**

Bella gruñó a su hermano quien alzó las manos a manera de rendición.

—**Edward, escúchala —le urgió—. Creo que tiene razón.**

—**Sí, estoy de acuerdo —comentó Alice.**

—**No puedo hacer eso —la voz de Edward era helada.**

—**Emmett podría quedarse también —continué—. Le ha tomado bastante ojeriza.**

— **¿Qué? —Emmett se volvió hacia mí.**

"Fue un cumplido tonto" dijo Rosalie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Sé eso" dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco también "trataba de saber cual era el truco. Cualquiera pesaría que me quiere allí por las circunstancias"

"Bueno, así es Bella"

—**Si te quedas, tendrás más posibilidades de ponerle la mano encima —acordó Alice.**

**Edward la miró con incredulidad.**

— **¿Y tú te crees que la voy a dejar irse sola?**

—**Claro que no —dijo Alice—. La acompañaremos Jasper y yo.**

"Otra vez es buena idea… especialmente cuando una pelea cerca" murmuró Sam.

"No fue de mucha ayuda" musitó Jasper amargamente. Se sentía muy culpable por dejar irt a Bella, más de lo que él admitía aún a Alice. Por alguna razón en cualquier cosa que pasara donde Bella estaba involucrada el parecía ser el que lo causaba todo. Aunque tal vez era el poder de atracción de problemas de Bella juntándose con su mala suerte.

—**No puedo hacer eso —repitió Edward, pero esta vez su voz mostraba signos evidentes de derrota. La lógica estaba haciendo de las suyas con él.**

"Un milagro" musitó Rosalie. Edward resopló.

Sería Rosalie la que habla de lógica y ser razonable.

**Intenté ser persuasiva.**

—**Déjate ver por aquí durante una semana —vi su expresión en el retrovisor y rectifiqué—. Bueno, unos cuantos días. Deja que Charlie vea que no me has secuestrado y que James se vaya de caza inútilmente. Cerciórate por completo de que no tenga ninguna pista; luego, te vas y me buscas, tomando una ruta que lo despiste, claro. Entonces, Jasper y Alice podrán volver a casa.**

**Vi que empezaba a considerarlo.**

— **¿Dónde te iría a buscar?**

—**A Phoenix —respondí sin dudar.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Esto solo probaba que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Sin saber que era el escuchar dónde lo hacía parecer más real. El final estaba cerca y no iba a ser sencillo.

—**No. El oirá que es allí donde vas —replicó con impaciencia.**

—**Y tú le harás creer que es un truco, claro. Es consciente de que sabemos que nos está escuchando. Jamás creerá que me dirija de verdad a donde anuncie que voy.**

"Eso es algo riesgoso" murmuró Sam. "Hubiese sido mejor usar una ciudad lejos que él no hubiese escuchado en vez del lugar que primero viene a su mente al pensar en el pasado de Bella"

"Eso pensé" dijo Jasper haciendo una mueca "Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada y las posibilidades de que valla allá serían mínimas"

—**Esta chica es diabólica —rió Emmett entre dientes.**

— **¿Y si no funciona?**

—**Hay varios millones de personas en Phoenix —le informé.**

—**No es tan difícil usar una guía telefónica.**

—**No iré a casa.**

— **¿Ah, no? —preguntó con una nota peligrosa en la voz.**

—**Ya soy bastante mayorcita para buscarme un sitio por mi cuenta.**

—**Edward, estaremos con ella —le recordó Alice.**

— **¿Y qué vas a hacer tú en Phoenix? —le preguntó él mordazmente**

—**Quedarme bajo techo.**

"Definitivamente" dijo Emily brevemente "¿No es Phoenix de los lugares más soleados en los Estado Unidos?"

Alice se encogió de hombros "Nos arreglamos"

—**Ya lo creo que voy a disfrutar —Emmett pensaba seguramente en arrinconar a James.**

"Obvio"

—**Cállate, Emmett.**

Muchas personas resoplaron.

—**Mira, si intentamos detenerle mientras ella anda por aquí, hay muchas más posibilidades de que alguien termine herido..., tanto ella como tú al intentar protegerla. Ahora, si lo pillamos solo... —Emmett dejó la frase inconclusa y lentamente empezó a sonreír. Yo había acertado.**

**El Jeep avanzaba más lentamente conforme entrábamos en el pueblo. A pesar de mis palabras valientes, sentí cómo se me ponía el vello de punta. Pensé en Charlie, solo en la casa, e intenté hacer acopio de valor.**

Charlie suspiró. Hubiese querido abrazar a Bella y tenerla cerca, pero sería embarazoso tal como cuando ella era humana. Sin mencionar que ahora sería doloroso para ella.

—**Bella —dijo Edward en voz baja. Alice y Emmett miraban por las ventanillas—, si te pones en peligro y te pasa cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa, te haré personalmente responsable. ¿Lo has comprendido?**

—**Sí —tragué saliva.**

**Se volvió a Alice.**

— **¿Va a poder Jasper manejar este asunto?**

Jasper frunció el ceño. _Nadie confiaba en él. Pero después de todo, ¿por qué lo harían?_ Pensó él.

—**Confía un poco en él, Edward. Lo está haciendo bien, muy bien, teniendo todo en cuenta.**

— **¿Podrás manejarlo tú?—preguntó él.**

**La pequeña y grácil Alice echó hacia atrás sus labios en una mueca horrorosa y dejó salir un gruñido gutural que me hizo encogerme en el asiento del terror.**

Charlie hizo una mueca. Alice le sonrió de manera avergonzada con la más dulce y angelizar expresión que podía.

**Edward le sonrió, más de repente musitó:**

—**Pero guárdate tus opiniones.**

**N/A2: Amo esta canción (la ruleta del amor de tisuby y Georgina)**

"**quiero ver otra vez **

**todo lo que te di ayer **

**mis deseos **

**mis ganas **

**que yo te entregue **

**quiero ver quiero ver **

**como te pierdes despues **

**en el gran laberinto **

**que en ti encontré"**


	21. Chapter 21

**N/A: Este cap iba a ser enviado antes pero llevo tres días con fiebre de 39 grados (lo cual es muy feo) debido a que tengo laringitis… recién me entero que mis amígdalas están mal (pobrecitas) así que he pasado en cama media semana.**

**Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

**DESPEDIDAS**

**Charlie me esperaba levantado y con todas las luces de la casa encendidas. **

"Charlie asintió "Quería estar allí por si algo saliera mal… y para asegurarme que llegues a casa a tiempo y sobria"

"¡Papá!" se quejó Bella mientras los otros reían aunque no había nada realmente divertido para alegrar el ambiente sombrío.

**Me quedé con la mente en blanco mientras pensaba en algo para que me dejara marcharme. No iba a resultar agradable.**

**Edward aparcó despacio junto al bordillo, a bastante distancia detrás de mi automóvil. Los tres estaban sumamente alertas, sentados muy erguidos en sus asientos; escuchaban cada sonido del bosque, escrutaban cada sombra, captaban cada olor, todo en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar. El motor se paró y me quedé sentada, inmóvil, mientras continuaban a la escucha.**

—**No está aquí —anunció Edward muy tenso—. Vamos.**

**Emmett se inclinó para ayudarme a salir del arnés.**

—**No te preocupes, Bella —susurró con jovialidad—. Solucionaremos las cosas lo antes posible.**

**Sentí que se me humedecían los ojos mientras miraba a Emmett. Apenas le conocía y, sin embargo, me angustiaba el hecho de no saber si lo volvería a ver después de esta noche. **

Emmett mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras algunos de los presentes le sonreían. No todos conocían a Emmett tan bien, pero entendían a qué se refería Bella. Este grandulón vampiro de aspecto amenazante tenía un aire de pureza infantil y jovialidad que eran difíciles de resistir.

**Esto, sin duda, era un aperitivo de las despedidas a las que debería sobrevivir durante la próxima hora, y ese pensamiento hizo que se desbordaran las lágrimas de mis ojos.**

La voz de Charlie tembló un poco al leer eso. Se dio cuenta que tal vez fue igual de difícil para Bella como lo fue para él. Lo único que le quedaba era admirar cuán fuerte era su hija. Él no estaba seguro de que sería capaz de hacer algo así, incluso si fuera para protegerla.

—**Alice, Emmett —espetó Edward con autoridad. Ambos se deslizaron en la oscuridad en el más completo silencio y desaparecieron de inmediato. Edward me abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano, amparándome en su abrazo protector. Me acompañó rápidamente hacia la casa sin dejar de escrutar la noche.**

—**Quince minutos —me advirtió en voz baja.**

—**Puedo hacerlo —inhalé. Las lágrimas me habían inspirado.**

**Me detuve delante del porche y tomé su rostro entre las manos, mirándole con ferocidad a los ojos.**

—**Te quiero —le dije con voz baja e intensa—, siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase ahora.**

—**No te va a pasar nada, Bella —me respondió con igual ferocidad.**

—**Sólo te pido que sigas el plan, ¿vale? Mantén a Charlie a salvo por mí. No le voy a caer muy bien después de esto, y quiero tener la oportunidad de disculparme en otro momento.**

Charlie se mordió el labio para evitar hacer una mueca. Billy le palmeó la espalda mirando de forma simpática a Bella. No debió de ser fácil para ella. Para ninguno de ellos, en realidad. Quería mandar ese maldito vampiro a lo más profundo del infierno aunque sabía que era innecesario.

—**Entra, Bella, tenemos prisa —me urgió.**

—**Una cosa más —susurré apasionadamente—. No hagas caso a nada de lo que me oigas decir ahora.**

**Edward estaba inclinado, por lo que sólo tuve que ponerme de puntillas para besar sus labios fríos, desprevenidos, con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Entonces, rápidamente me di la vuelta y abrí la puerta de una patada.**

— **¡Vete, Edward! —le grité.**

**Eché a correr hacia el interior de la casa después de cerrarle la puerta de golpe en la cara, aún atónita.**

Jacob sonrió un poco, mayormente para tratar de alegrar a Nessie, quien había hecho una mueca al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

"Supongo que te cogió desprevenido"

Edward rió sin humor "Definitivamente"

— **¿Bella?**

**Charlie deambulaba de aquí para allá en el cuarto de estar, por lo que ya estaba de pie cuando entré.**

— **¡Déjame en paz! —le chillé entre lágrimas, que caían ahora implacablemente.**

**Corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe y eché el cestillo. Me abalancé hacia la cama y me arrojé al suelo para sacar mi petate. Busqué precipitadamente entre el colchón y el somier para recoger el viejo calcetín anudado en el que escondía mi reserva secreta de dinero.**

**Charlie aporreó la puerta.**

Esme miró a Charlie con tristeza. Se podía imaginar lo que debió de haber sentido teniendo a su hija llorando, herida y gritando con la decisión de que quería alejarse de su lado. Sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarla o convencerla a quedarse en casa. Aun así, era por el bien de ellos. Lo mejor era que al menos, ahora Charlie entendía las razones que motivaron a Bella y que ella nunca quiso comportarse así.

—**Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? —su voz sonaba asustada—. ¿Qué está pasando?**

—**Me voy a casa —grité; la voz se me quebró en el punto exacto.**

— **¿Te ha hecho daño?**

**Su tono derivaba hacia la ira.**

Bella rió entre dientes. Cuan Charlie.

— **¡No! —chillé unas cuantas octavas más alto. Me volví hacia el armario, pero Edward ya estaba allí, recogiendo en silencio y sin mirar verdaderas brazadas de vestidos para luego lanzármelos.**

— **¿Ha roto contigo?**

**Charlie estaba perplejo.**

Charlie gruñó, disgustado por su ignorancia. ¿Qué clase de padre estaba siendo al caer por algo así? Y eso incluso con la pobre actuación de Bella.

— **¡No! —grité de nuevo, apenas sin aliento mientras empujaba todo dentro del petate. Edward me arrojó el contenido de otro cajón, aunque a estas alturas apenas cabía nada más.**

— **¿Qué ha ocurrido, Bella? —vociferó Charlie a través de la puerta, aporreándola de nuevo.**

—**He sido yo la que ha cortado con él —le respondí, dando tirones a la cremallera del petate. Las capacitadas manos de Edward me apartaron, la cerró con suavidad y me pasó la correa por el hombro con cuidado.**

"No tienes ni idea de cuán feliz estaba de que estuvieses a mi lado" le susurró Bella a su esposo. "No sé cómo lo hubiese manejado yo sola con la idea de la mentira que te había gritado"

"También me alegró estar allí" le respondió él acariciando su rostro. "Fue indescriptiblemente doloroso escuchar esas palabras salir de tus labios a pesar de lo que acababas de decir. Necesitaba ver tu rostro de nuevo, tus ojos, aunque no lo mereciera…" Edward no pudo concluir ya que Bella le puso un dedo en sus labios acariciándolo gentilmente.

—**Estaré en tu coche, ¡venga! —me susurró.**

**Me empujó hacia la puerta y se desvaneció por la ventana. Abrí la puerta y empujé a Charlie con rudeza al pasar, luchan do con la pesada carga que llevaba y corrí hacia las escaleras.**

— **¿Qué ha pasado? —Gritó Charlie detrás de mí—. ¡Creí que te gustaba!**

**Me sujetó por el codo al llegar a la cocina, y, aunque estaba desconcertado, su presión era firme.**

"Oh, sí" sonrió Bella "Aunque gustar no es la palabra más adecuada para mis sentimientos"

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres" sonrió Jasper "No necesitas poderes especiales para eso. Es suficiente ser una creatura sobrenatural con emociones sobrenaturales" dijo él amorosamente al ver a Alice, quien le sonrió al tomarle de la mano "Desafortunadamente, como los humanos crearon los idiomas, no hay palabra adecuada para expresarlo" sonrió él aún más "entonces tendremos que conformarnos con amar"

Bella sonrió "Sí, usaré esa"

Charlie escuchaba a los hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que terminaron y el volvió su atención al libro con un suspiro. No era ningún tono y sabía exactamente por qué habían comenzado ésta discusión. Igual, Charlie sabía que sería mejor cuanto antes terminaran con el libro. No es que los próximos capítulos sonaran mejores…

**Me obligó a darme la vuelta para que le mirara y leí en su rostro que no tenía intención de dejarme marchar. Únicamente había una forma de lograrlo y eso implicaba hacerle tanto daño que me odiaba a mí misma sólo de pensarlo, pero no disponía de más tiempo y tenía que mantenerle con vida.**

Charlie hizo una mueca al entender los pensamientos de Bella. Ella también parecía recordarlo, a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro que parecía que fuese a llorar. Edward la sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho. Jasper trataba de alejarse de ellos y esconder la mueca de su rostro. Sue tomó la mano de Charlie sin saber que era lo que iba a pasar, pero intuyendo que no sería nada agradable.

**Miré a mi padre, con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos por lo que iba a hacer.**

—**Claro que me gusta, ése es el problema. ¡No aguanto más! ¡No puedo echar más raíces aquí! ¡No quiero terminar atrapada en este pueblo estúpido y aburrido como mamá! No voy a cometer el mismo error que ella, odio Forks, y ¡no quiero permanecer aquí ni un minuto más!**

**Su mano soltó mi brazo como si lo hubiera electrocutado. Me volví para no ver su rostro herido y consternado, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.**

—**Bella, no puedes irte ahora, es de noche —susurró a mi espalda. No me volví.**

—**Dormiré en el coche si me siento cansada.**

—**Espera otra semana —me suplicó, todavía en estado de shock—. Renée habrá vuelto a Phoenix para entonces.**

**Esto me desquició por completo.**

— **¿Qué?**

**Charlie continuó con ansiedad, casi balbuceando de alivio al verme dudar.**

—**Ha telefoneado mientras estabas fuera. Las cosas no han ido muy bien en Florida y volverán a Arizona si Phil no ha firmado a finales de esta semana. El asistente de entrenador de los Sidewinders dijo que tal vez hubiera lugar para otro medio en el equipo.**

"Es algo bueno" interrumpió Sam al pensarlo seriamente "El regresar a Phoenix habría puesto a tu madre en riesgo. Claro, si el cazador se entera donde solías vivir"

Bella lo miró con una expresión seria. Se preguntaba por qué ella no había pensado en eso antes. Estaba tan desesperada en alejar al cazador de Charlie que había olvidado el hecho de que al correr hacia Phoenix, acercaría a su madre y el cazador.

"Si, fue algo bueno" ella respondió finalmente. Ni su tono, ni su cara dejaban escapar alguna información, pero Sam se la quedó viendo de forma curiosa sospechando que había algo más en sus palabras.

**Sacudí la cabeza, intentando reordenar mis pensamientos, ahora confusos. Cada segundo que pasaba, ponía a Charlie en más peligro.**

—**Tengo una llave de casa —murmuré, dando otra vuelta de tuerca a la situación. Charlie estaba muy cerca de mí, con una mano extendida y el rostro aturdido. No podía perder más tiempo discutiendo con él, así que pensé que tendría que herirlo aún más profundamente.**

Bella se mordió el labrio. _Aquí viene…_

—**Déjame ir, Charlie —iba repitiendo las últimas palabras de mi madre mientras salía por la misma puerta hacía ahora tantos años. Las pronuncié con el mayor enfado posible y abrí la puerta de un tirón—. No ha funcionado, ¿vale? De veras, ¡odio Forks con toda mi alma!**

Charlie solo alcanzó a musitar esas últimas palabras antes de dejar que el libro caiga en su regazo y soltar un gran suspiro. Bella no lo podía soportar. Se levantó después de haberle dado Nessie a Edward. Con la mayor suavidad con la que fue capaz, se sentó junto a us padre y pasó un brazo gentilmente alrededor de sus hombros. Después de recobrarse un poco, Charlie respondió al abrazo de su hija y le palmeó suavemente la espalda.

"Está bien Bells" le susurró él "Está todo bien." Se movió un poco más cerca de Sue y le dijo a Bella "Ven, siéntate conmigo. Leeremos el resto del capítulo juntos"

Sin apartar su brazo, Bella se sentó junto a su padre, acurrucada su costado como solían hacer cuando ella era una niña.

**Mis crueles palabras cumplieron su cometido a la perfección, porque Charlie se quedó helado en la entrada, atónito, mientras yo corría hacia la noche. Me aterrorizó horriblemente el patio vacío y corrí enloquecida hacia el coche al visualizar una sombra oscura detrás de mí. Arrojé el petate a la plataforma del monovolumen y abrí la puerta de un tirón. La llave estaba en el bombín de la puesta en marcha.**

— **¡Te llamaré mañana! —grité.**

**No había nada en el mundo que deseara más que explicarle todo en ese momento, aun sabiéndome incapaz de hacerlo. **

Todos sonrieron un poco. Al menos eso ya no era cierto, sin importar cuán difícil era escucharlo todo, ahora él entendía.

**Encendí el motor y arranqué. Edward me tocó la mano.**

—**Detente en el bordillo —me ordenó en cuanto Charlie y la casa desaparecieron a nuestras espaldas.**

—**Puedo conducir —aseguré mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis mejillas.**

"¡No, no puedes!" le reprimió Charlie. Bella sonrió a su pesar.

**De forma inesperada, las grandes manos de Edward me sujetaron por la cintura, su pie empujó al mío fuera del acelerador, me puso sobre su regazo y me soltó las manos del volante.**

**De pronto me encontré en el asiento del copiloto sin que el automóvil hubiera dado el más leve bandazo.**

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—**No vas a encontrar nuestra casa —me explicó.**

**Unas luces destellaron repentinamente detrás de nosotros. Miré aterrada por la ventanilla trasera.**

—**Es Alice —me tranquilizó, tomándome la mano de nuevo.**

Alice hizo un puchero "No te emocionas por mi"

**La imagen de Charlie en el quicio de la puerta seguía ocupando mi mente.**

— **¿Y el rastreador?**

—**Escuchó el final de tu puesta en escena —contestó Edward con desaliento.**

Sue se asustó. ¿Él había estado tan cerca? Le agradecía infinitamente a todos los poderes divino que permitieron que Charlie y Bella sobrevivieran toda la noche.

— **¿Y Charlie? —pregunté con pena.**

"No te preocupes por mi" le insistió Charlie.

—**El rastreador nos ha seguido. Ahora está corriendo detrás de nosotros.**

**Me quedé helada.**

— **¿Podemos dejarle atrás?**

—**No —replicó, pero aceleró mientras hablaba. El motor del monovolumen se quejó con un estrepitoso chirrido.**

**De repente, el plan había dejado de parecerme tan brillante.**

**Estaba mirando hacia atrás, a las luces delanteras de Alice, cuando el coche sufrió una sacudida y una sombra oscura surgió en mi ventana.**

**El grito espeluznante que lancé duró sólo la fracción de segundo que Edward tardó en taparme la boca con la mano.**

— **¡Es Emmett!**

"En serio ¿Cuándo dejaran de tratar de asustarme?" se quejó Bella en un intento d mejorar la tensión del momento. Funcionó algo. Muchas personas sonrieron, aunque sus sonrisas no duraron mucho.

Leah resopló. Bella tenía un punto. Cualquiera pensaría que los vampiros escogerían otro momento para jugar a ser Spiderman.

**Apartó la mano de mi boca y me pasó su brazo por la cintura.**

—**Toda va bien, Bella —me prometió—. Vas a estar a salvo.**

**Corrimos a través del pueblo tranquilo hacia la autopista del norte.**

—**No me había dado cuenta de que la vida de una pequeña ciudad de provincias te aburría tanto —comentó Edward tratando de entablar conversación; **

Alice gruñó y Rosalie le miró oscuramente a su hermano "Si crees que estás ayudando, no puedes estar más equivocado"

**supe que intentaba distraerme—. Me pareció que te estabas integrando bastante bien, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos. Incluso me sentía bastante halagado al pensar que había conseguido que la vida te resultara un poco más interesante.**

Alice gruñó de nuevo.

—**No pretendía ser agradable —confesé, haciendo caso omiso de su intento de distraerme, mirando hacia mis rodillas—. Mi madre pronunció esas mismas palabras cuando dejó a Charlie. Se podría decir que fue un golpe bajo.**

Bella se prestaba a dar otra ronda de disculpas cuando Charlie la hizo callar y la acercó más a él. "No lo hagas cariño. Sé que no pretendías lastimarme"

—**No te preocupes, te perdonará —sonrió levemente, aunque esa «alegría» no le llegó a los ojos.**

**Le miré con desesperación y él vio un pánico manifiesto en mis ojos.**

—**Bella, todo va a salir bien.**

—**No irá bien si no estamos juntos —susurré.**

—**Nos reuniremos dentro de unos días —me aseguró mientras me rodeaba con el brazo—. Y no olvides que fue idea tuya.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. "Si no fuiste con ella, ¿por qué desapareciste? Todos pensaron que fuiste tras ella al escuchar sus planes"

Los ojos de Edward se notaban más oscuros con el enojo. "Tratamos de encontrar a James. Pensó que Bella estaría conmigo y pensamos que lo conduciríamos a una trampa.

—**Era la mejor idea, y claro que fue mía.**

Emmett sonrió. Él también hubiese dicho algo parecido.

**Me respondió con una sonrisa triste que desapareció de inmediato.**

— **¿Por qué ha ocurrido todo esto? —Pregunté con voz temblorosa— ¿Por qué a mí?**

**Contempló fijamente la carretera que se extendía delante de nosotros.**

—**Es por mi culpa —dirigía contra sí mismo la rabia que le alteraba la voz—. He sido un imbécil al exponerte a algo así.**

Muchas personas suspiraron y pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero se habían puesto de acuerdo en no comentar en este tipo de casos. De lo contrario, nunca terminarían el libro.

—**No me refería a eso —insistí—. Yo estaba allí, vale, mira qué bien, pero eso no perturbó a los otros dos. ¿Por qué el tal James decidió matarme a mí? Si había allí un montón de gente, ¿por qué a mí?**

"Buena pregunta" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño al recién notar todo. Cuando aparecieron los nómadas se había sentido inmediatamente preocupado sabiendo que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Ahora se daba cuenta que debió haber sido las reacciones de los demás junto con las suyas propias lo que lo motivó a estar tan alerta. ¿Por qué James reaccionaría de esta manera?

Los humanos y hombres lobo llevaban expresiones similares que dejaban ver su confusión. Era ilógico que James se obsesione específicamente en una humana, especialmente si esta estaba protegida por un aquelarre mucho más grande que le suyo.

"Era por lo de su nombre ¿verdad?" preguntó Sam al recordar las conversaciones anteriores. "¿El cazador?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Jacob con una voz amenazadora

"Creo que Edward lo explicará en el libro" dijo Jasper, en un tono asqueado al recordar lo que él le había hecho a su esposa.

**Edward vaciló, pensándoselo antes de contestar.**

—**Inspeccioné a fondo su mente en ese momento —comenzó en voz baja—. Una vez que te vio, dudo que yo hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar esto. Esa es tu parte de culpa —su voz adquirió un punto irónico—. No se habría alterado si no olieras de esa forma tan fatídicamente deliciosa. **

Sue frunció el ceño "Pensé que solo olía bien para ti"

Edward suspiró ante de contestar "Ella olía bien para todos. Para mí, era olí mejor que cualquier cosa en el mundo. No, en el universo sería algo más concreto"

**Pero cuando te defendí... bueno, eso lo empeoró bastante. No está acostumbrado a no salirse con la suya, sin importar lo insignificante que pueda ser el asunto. James se concibe a sí mismo como un cazador, sólo eso. Su existencia se reduce al rastreo y todo lo que le pide a la vida es un buen reto. Y de pronto nos presentamos nosotros, un gran clan de fuertes luchadores con un precioso trofeo, todos volcados en proteger al único elemento vulnerable. No te puedes hacer idea de su euforia. Es su juego favorito y lo hemos convertido para él en algo mucho más excitante.**

**El tono de su voz estaba lleno de disgusto. **

Igual que el de Charlie. Bella le tocó la mano para calmar un poco la furia visible de su padre. Jacob hizo una mueca, por primera vez deseaba que ´le no estuviese en lo correcto.

"Sin ofender, pero, creo que hubiese sido mejor si no la hubieses defendido con tanto ahínco" musitó Seth. Aunque no era probable que Edward solo se quedase parado cuando su pareja estaba siendo amenazada por un vampiro.

"No era posible" contestó Edward.

**Hizo una pausa y agregó con desesperanza y frustración:**

—**Sin embargo, te habría matado allí mismo, en ese momento, de no haber estado yo.**

—**Creía que no olía igual para los otros... que como huelo para ti —comenté dubitativa.**

—**No, lo cual no quiere decir que no seas una tentación para todos. Se habría producido un enfrentamiento allí mismo si hubieras atraído al rastreador, o a cualquiera de ellos, como a mí.**

Charlie hizo una mueca, no solo por la idea de una pelea pero po el recordatorio de cuán difícil le era en ese tiempo no matar a Bella. De repente recordó que no era buena idea sostener a Bella tan cerca, pero le era imposible soltarla.

Bella le sonrió a su padre, adivinando sus pensamientos "No te preocupes" le susurró ella "si se me hace muy difícil, me siento en otro lado"

Charlie asintió sin sentirse completamente convencido. No sería la primera vez que su hija ignora el dolor que siente por ayudarlo.

**Me estremecí.**

—**No creo que tenga otra alternativa que matarle —murmuró—, aunque a Carlisle no le va gustar.**

Billy, Sam, Jacob, y Leah miraron a Carlisle incrédulos. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros tratando de esconder su mueca.

**Oí el sonido de las ruedas cruzando el puente aunque no se veía el río en la oscuridad. Sabía que nos estábamos acercando, de modo que se lo tenía que preguntar en ese momento.**

— **¿Cómo se mata a un vampiro?**

**Me miró con ojos inescrutables y su voz se volvió repentinamente áspera.**

—**La única manera segura es cortarlo en pedazos, y luego quemarlos.**

"Es bueno saberlo" susurró Charlie son una gran sonrisa.

— **¿Van a luchar a su lado los otros dos?**

—**La mujer, sí, aunque no estoy seguro respecto a Laurent. El vínculo entre ellos no es muy fuerte y Laurent sólo los acompaña por conveniencia. Además, James lo avergonzó en el prado.**

"¿Este tipo de comportamiento es usual en vampiros?" preguntó Emily "Me refiero a los aquelarres. ¿Siempre buscan su conveniencia?"

"Si y no" explicó Jasper, quien tenía más conocimiento acerca de los vampiros "La eternidad es bastante larga como para pasarla solos. Y a pesar de que se haga muy difícil de creer" añadió él mirando a Sam quien lo escuchaba con curiosidad "somos capaz de relacionarnos y hacer amigos como los humanos. La mayoría son nómadas. Andan por allí, se conocen y se unen hasta que se cansan de los demás y deciden buscar otro camino. Cuando tienes la eternidad por delante y caminas día y noche sin plan o destino alguno se te hace difícil tomar algo enserio" Los demás miraban a Jasper con fascinación a su cara, que hace mucho tiempo mandaba soldados bajo el comando del Mayor Withlock. Este lado de Jasper casi nunca se lo veía, y peor aún fuera de su círculo familiar.

"¿Has vivido así?" preguntó Billy cuestionándose si el conocimiento venía de experiencia propia.

"Muchos años" respondió Jasper "Primero con unos amigos, un tiempo solo y luego con Alice topándonos de vez en cuando con personas de mi pasado. Es un estilo de vida interesante, pero se vuelve solitario con cada año. Es bueno tener un hogar al cual regresar" dijo él sonriendo a su familia y transmitiéndoles el mensaje de que no los cambiaría por nada.

—**Pero James y la mujer... ¿intentarán matarte? —mi voz también se había vuelto áspera al preguntar.**

—**Bella, no te permito que malgastes tu tiempo preocupándote por mí. Tu único interés debe ser mantenerte a salvo y por favor te lo pido, intenta no ser imprudente.**

Todos resoplaron "Si, claro"

— **¿Todavía nos sigue?**

—**Sí, aunque no va a asaltar la casa. No esta noche.**

"¿Lo hubiese hecho?" preguntó Sam incrédulo. ¿Estaba loco el vampiro?

Edward se encogió de hombros al no estar completamente seguro "Estaba desesperado"

**Dobló por un camino invisible, con Alice siguiéndonos.**

**Condujo directamente hacia la casa. Las luces del interior estaban encendidas, pero servían de poco frente a la oscuridad del bosque circundante. Emmett abrió mi puerta antes de que el vehículo se hubiera detenido del todo; me sacó del asiento, me empotró como un balón de fútbol contra su enorme pecho, y cruzó la puerta a la carrera llevándome con él.**

Seth resopló y rió un poco ante la imagen mental que se le formaba. "Que bueno que Bella pueda manejar situaciones raras"

Emmett miró preocupado a Bella "¿No fui muy fuerte, verdad?"

Bella rió y negó con la cabeza.

**Irrumpimos en la gran habitación blanca del primer piso, con Edward y Alice flanqueándonos a ambos lados. Todos se hallaban allí y se levantaron al oírnos llegar; Laurent estaba en el centro. Escuché los gruñidos sordos retumbar en lo profundo de la garganta de Emmett cuando me soltó al lado de Edward.**

—**Nos está rastreando —anunció Edward, mirando ceñudo a Laurent.**

Renesmee frunció el ceño "No es su culpa. No debería actuar así porque élno ha hecho nada malo"

Todos los que conocían a Laurent la miraron tristes.

"Cambiarás tu opinión acerca de él, cielo" dijo Bella suspirando. A diferencia de los demás, ella no pensaba en la forma en cómo dicho vampiro la iba a atacar, sino que pensaba a en Irina, y consecuentemente en Nessie. Si tan solo hubiesen sabido…

**El rostro de éste no parecía satisfecho.**

—**Me temo que sí.**

**Alice se deslizó junto a Jasper y le susurró al oído; los labios le temblaron levemente por la velocidad de su silencioso monólogo. Subieron juntos las escaleras. Rosalie los observó y se acercó rápidamente al lado de Emmett. Sus bellos ojos brillaban con intensidad, pero se llenaron de furia cuando, sin querer, recorrieron mi rostro.**

"No la molesten" les pidió Esme a los lobos y humanos que estaban mirando mal a su hija "Reconoce sus errores sin la ayuda de ustedes"

"Eso espero" musitó Jacob mirando a Rosalie, cuya mirada estaba fijada en sus uñas de perfecta manicura"

— **¿Qué crees que va a hacer? —le preguntó Carlisle a Laurent en un tono escalofriante.**

Muchas personas arquearon las cejas, imaginando a Carlisle en un tono descrito como escalofriante, aunque nadie se acercó.

—**Lo siento —contestó—. Ya me temí, cuando su chico la defendió, que se desencadenaría esta situación.**

— **¿Puedes detenerle?**

**Laurent sacudió la cabeza.**

—**Una vez que ha comenzado, nada puede detener a James.**

—**Nosotros lo haremos —prometió Emmett, y no cabía duda de a qué se refería.**

—**No podrán con él. No he visto nada semejante en los últimos trescientos años. Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uní a su aquelarre.**

"Hablando de asociaciones lucrativas" resopló Leah.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Es una forma de vida. O existencia"

**Su aquelarre, pensé; entonces, estaba claro. La exhibición de liderazgo en el prado había sido solamente una pantomima.**

Charlie frunció el ceño. Eso había pensado.

**Laurent seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Me miró, perplejo, y luego nuevamente a Carlisle.**

— **¿Estás convencido de que merece la pena?**

**El rugido airado de Edward llenó la habitación y Laurent se encogió. **

"Creo que eso responde la pregunta" rió Seth con un tono nervioso.

**Carlisle miró a Laurent con gesto grave.**

—**Me temo que tendrás que escoger.**

**Laurent lo entendió y meditó durante unos instantes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en cada rostro y finalmente recorrieron la rutilante habitación.**

"Probablemente sopesa las posibilidades que no lo maten, podría escoger el lado o la decisión equivocada" dijo Jacob.

"Probablemente" le concedió Carlisle.

—**Me intriga la forma de vida que habéis construido, pero no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de vosotros, pero no actuaré contra James. Creo que me marcharé al norte, donde está el clan de Denali **

Los que conocían esta historia suspiraron. Quien creería que una pequeña decisión tendría tales consecuencias. La idea era abrumadora. Aunque no era completamente la culpa de Laurente era más fácil culparle a él que a Irina, o cualquier otro miembro de la familia.

—**dudó un momento—. No subestiméis a James. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan cómodo como vosotros en el mundo de los hombres y no os atacará de frente... Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento de veras —inclinó la cabeza, pero me lanzó otra mirada incrédula.**

Edward gruñó.

—**Ve en paz —fue la respuesta formal de Carlisle.**

**Laurent echó otra larga mirada alrededor y entonces se apresuró hacia la puerta.**

**El silencio duró menos de un minuto.**

— **¿A qué distancia se encuentra? —Carlisle miró a Edward.**

**Esme ya estaba en movimiento, tocó con la mano un control invisible que había en la pared y con un chirrido, unos grandes postigos metálicos comenzaron a sellar la pared de cristal. Me quedé boquiabierta.**

Igual que Charlie. "¿Cómo… rayos… es que..?"

En vez de responder, Emmett se levantó y activó el botón para mostrar con ua gran sonrisa las medidas de seguridad de los Cullen a los asombrados visitantes.

Billy dejo escapara un pequeño silbido "Mira la defensa"

Charlie asintió "es como un fuerte"

Aun sonriendo, Emmett presionó el botón de nuevo, dejando que la luz gris se cole por el vidrio.

"Fue idea de Jasper" explicó "se la pasaba repitiendo que algún día lo necesitaríamos"

—**Está a unos cinco kilómetros pasando el río, dando vueltas por los alrededores para reunirse con la mujer.**

— **¿Cuál es el plan?**

—**Lo alejaremos de aquí para que Jasper y Alice se la puedan llevar al sur,**

— **¿Y luego?**

**El tono de Edward era mortífero.**

—**Le daremos caza en cuanto Bella esté fuera de aquí.**

—**Supongo que no hay otra opción —admitió Carlisle con el rostro sombrío.**

**Edward se volvió hacia Rosalie.**

—**Súbela arriba e intercambiad vuestras ropas —le ordenó, y ella le devolvió la mirada, furibunda e incrédula.**

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Emily frunciendo el ceño antes de entender "Oh"

"Algo me dice que la rubita no va a querer ser obediente musitó Jacob.

— **¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —Dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué es ella para mí? Nada, salvo una amenaza, un peligro que tú has buscado y que tenemos que sufrir todos.**

Esme alzó las manos para retener otra ronda de quejas y comentarios. Se callaron pero siguieron mirando mala a la imperturbable Rosalie.

**Me acobardó el veneno que destilaban sus palabras.**

—**Rosa... —murmuró Emmett, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella se la sacó de encima con una sacudida.**

**Sin embargo, yo fijaba en Edward toda mi atención; conociendo su temperamento, me preocupaba su reacción. Pero me sorprendió.**

**Apartó la mirada de Rosalie como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no existiera.**

Jacob arqueó una ceja en dirección a Edward "No tenía tiempo para ello"

— **¿Esme? —preguntó con calma.**

—**Por supuesto —murmuró ella.**

Charlie le sonrió un poco. Estaba muy preocupado por Bella,, pero ele era grato escuchar cuanto se preocupaban ellos por su hija.

**Esme estuvo a mi lado en menos de lo que dura un latido, y me alzó en brazos sin esfuerzo. Se lanzó escaleras arriba antes de que yo empezara a jadear del susto.**

"¿Por qué me siguen jalando sin indicación previa?" se quejó Bella "Tienen suerte que nunca vomité en ninguno de ustedes"

Esme rió "Lo siento querida"

"No, está bien" le aseguró Bella.

— **¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté sin aliento cuando me soltó en una habitación oscura en algún lugar del segundo piso.**

—**Intentaremos confundir el olor —pude oír como caían sus ropas al suelo—. No durará mucho, pero ayudará a que puedas huir.**

—**No creo que me las pueda poner... —dudé, pero ella empezó a quitarme la camiseta con brusquedad. **

Seth rió "En tiendo como esto te marearía"

**Rápidamente, me quité yo sola los vaqueros. Me tendió lo que parecía ser una camiseta y luché por meter los brazos en los huecos correctos. Tan pronto como lo conseguí, ella me entregó sus mallas de deporte.**

**Tiré de ellas pero no conseguí ponérmelas bien, eran demasiado largas, por lo que Esme dobló diestramente los dobladillos unas cuantas veces de manera que pude ponerme en pie. Ella ya se había puesto mis ropas y me llevó hacia las escaleras donde aguardaba Alice con un pequeño bolso de piel en la mano. Me tomaron cada una de un codo y me llevaron en volandas hasta el tramo de las escaleras.**

Sue rió. Le recordaba a cómo ella vestía a Leah y Seth cuando ellos eran pequeños.

**Parecía como si todo se hubiera resuelto en el salón en nuestra ausencia. Edward y Emmett estaban preparados para irse, este último llevaba una mochila de aspecto pesado sobre el hombro. Carlisle le tendió un objeto pequeño a Esme, luego se volvió y le dio otro igual a Alice; era un pequeño móvil plateado.**

—**Esme y Rosalie se llevarán tu coche, Bella —me dijo al pasar a mi lado. Asentí, mirando con recelo a Rosalie, que contemplaba a Carlisle con expresión resentida.**

"¡No me miren así!" les gritó Rosalie finalmente al alzar la mirada de sus uñas "¿Cómo hubiesen reaccionado ustedes si hubiesen tenido que estar cerca de esa cosa?"

—**Alice, Jasper, llevaos el Mercedes. En el sur vais a necesitar ventanillas con cristales tintados.**

**Ellos asintieron también.**

—**Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep.**

**Me sorprendió verificar que Carlisle pretendía acompañar a Edward. Me di cuenta de pronto, con una punzada de miedo, que estaban reuniendo la partida de caza.**

Charlie hizo una mueca al escuchar esa palabra.

—**Alice —preguntó Carlisle—, ¿morderán el cebo?**

**Todos miramos a Alice, que cerró los ojos y permaneció increíblemente inmóvil. Finalmente, los abrió y dijo con voz segura:**

"Definitivamente suena como un don muy útil" musitó Billy "Más de lo que imagine al principio"

"Debiste haberla vist durante…" Seth se quedó callado cuando todos los que sabían lo que estaba a punto de decir se lo indicaron. "Es realmente útil" concluyó él con las mejillas coloradas. Charlie lo miró curiosamente.

—**Él te perseguirá y la mujer seguirá al monovolumen. Debemos salir justo detrás.**

—**Vámonos —ordenó Carlisle, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.**

**Edward se acercó a mí enseguida. Me envolvió en su abrazo férreo, apretándome contra él. No parecía consciente de que su familia le observaba cuando acercó mi rostro al suyo, despegándome los pies del suelo. Durante un breve segundo posó sus labios helados y duros sobre los míos y me dejó en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarme el rostro; sus espléndidos ojos ardían en los míos, pero, curiosamente, se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta.**

**Entonces, se marcharon.**

Charlie se paralizó y su pulso se aceleró al darse cuenta de lo que venía. _Ya comienza… al menos alguien más lo leerá._

**Las demás nos quedamos allí de pie, los cuatro desviaron la mirada mientras las lágrimas corrían en silencio por mi cara.**

**El silencio parecía no acabarse nunca hasta que el teléfono de Esme vibró en su mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo.**

—**Ahora —dijo. Rosalie acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en mi dirección, pero Esme me acarició la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.**

—**Cuídate.**

**El susurro de Esme quedó flotando en la habitación mientras ellas se deslizaban al exterior. Oí el ensordecedor arranque del monovolumen y luego cómo el ruido del motor se desvanecía en la noche.**

**Jasper y Alice esperaron. Alice pareció llevarse el móvil al oído antes de que sonara.**

"Si" sonrió Alice con petulancia.

—**Edward dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Esme. Voy a por el coche.**

**Se desvaneció en las sombras por el mismo lugar que se había ido Edward. Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Anduvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo vestíbulo... vigilante.**

Los lobos hicieron muecas, tenían un mal presentimiento, per ¿Jasper no lo haría, verdad?

—**Te equivocas, ya lo sabes —dijo con calma.**

"¿Qué?" Charlie dijo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Los demás se encogían de hombros también confundidos por el comentario de Jasper.

— **¿Qué? —tragué saliva.**

—**Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí lo mereces.**

"Oh" dijo Charlie sorprendido pero aliviado. Él pensaba a que a Jasper no le agradaba mucho Bella, ahora él estaba recapacitando.

Jasper sonrió "A pesar de lo raro que era todo en el momento, ella era a quien Edward quería, así que era parte de la familia. Además sus emociones eran… inusuales" él suspiró "Ella se preocupaba de todos y todo, menos ella misma. Créanme eso es algo que no ves todos los días"

—**No —murmuré entre dientes—. Si les pasa algo, será por nada.**

—**Te equivocas —repitió él, sonriéndome con amabilidad.**

Esme también sonrió. Sus hijos… ¿quién dijo que los vampiros no podían amar?

**No oí nada, pero en ese momento Alice apareció por la puerta frontal y me tendió los brazos.**

— **¿Puedo? —me preguntó.**

"¡Mira, preguntó!" se rió Jacob mientras Bella le fulminaba con la mirada.

—**Eres la primera que me pide permiso —sonreí irónicamente.**

Jacob resopló.

**Me tomó en sus esbeltos brazos con la misma facilidad que Emmett, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Charlie "¿Quién sigue?"

"Yo" dijo Carlisle tomando el libro.

"¡Espera!" le interrumpió Jacob "¡A qué hora vamos a comer?"

"Tienes razón" le dijo Carlisle "comenzamos a leer más tarde que ayer. ¿El resto de ustedes también tiene hambre?"

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos que accedían. Pero, aparentemente nadie quería dejar de leer en estos momentos.

"Creo que es mejor hacer el espacio ahora" ofreció Bella "si no me equivoco, no habrán capítulos suaves hasta que acabe el libro. Además podemos terminar el resto cuando terminen"

Nadie le objetó y pasaron al comedor.

**N/A2: yo aún enferma **** reviews me hacen sentir mejor.**

"**Dicen que el tiempo es el mejor remedio para olvidar, **

**dicen que no hay mal que dure cien años y no es verdad, **

**dicen que del odio al amor solamemte un paso hay **

**y aunque lo intento mil veces no puedo dejarte de amar"**


	22. Chapter 22

**N/A: Estoy viendo amanecer parte 1 **

**Alguien preguntó si continuaría con el resto de los libros a pesar de que la autora lo dejó inconcluso en amanecer, pues la verdad es que dudo mi creatividad pero cruzaré el puente cuando llegue a él…**

**Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

**IMPACIENCIA**

Sin decir una palabra tomó la mano de su esposa y la condujo devuelta al salón. El sonido de música llamó su atención, por lo que giró para ver a su yerno frente al piano y a su nieta en su regazo imitando las notas de su padre. Bella se encontraba tras ellos con una expresión que mostraba una mezcla infinita de amor y admiración.

"Es hermosa" dijo Sue en voz baja para no romper el encanto que había traído la música al cuarto. "¿Es esa de la que hablaban en el libro?"

Edward asintió con sus manos aun en el piano, como si tratase de recordar una melodía hace tiempo olvidada. Nessie rió y se paró.

"Es acerca de mi mami por supuesto que es hermosa" dijo ella como si fuese la cosa más obvia en el mundo. La miró a Sue con curiosidad al darse cuenta que se había ganado una fan "¿Quieres escuchar algo más?"

Sue asintió sonriendo "Si no le molesta a tu padre"

"En absoluto" le aseguró Edward antes de dedicarles un guiño a Bella y Charlie quienes entendieron el mensaje y se alejaron al otro lado del cuarto. Caían unas gordas gotas que se estrellaban contra el vidrio ya mojado, ellos se quedaron mirando incómodamente la lluvia.

Finalmente, Bella rompió el silencio. "No tienes ni idea de cuanto lo siento" susurró ella sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

Charlie negó con la cabeza "No" le susurró "Yo soy el que tiene que disculparse. No" le interrumpió el cuando vio que su hija abría la boca para contradecirle. "Déjame hablar. Yo soy tu padre. Debí saberlo. Debí darme cuenta, debí ser capaz de protegerte…" su voz se convirtió en un susurro apeas audible.

Bella sacudió la cabeza vehementemente "Era yo quien escondía cosas de ti ¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido? ¿Saber qué, de todas formas? ¿Qué un loco vampiro asesino me trataba de matar? Ella se rió sin humor "Aún si hubieses sabido, no hubiese cambiado nada. No podrías haber hecho nada"

"Debí" repitió Charlie evadiendo la mirada de su hija "Debí protegeré. Eras mi hija, mi chiquita…"

"Pero tu chiquita creció" le recordó Bella gentilmente "Mis problemas no eran la de una chiquita ¿Te sorprende que sea capaz de encontrar un problema que esté más allá de la capacidad de solución de un padre?"

Charlie son pudo evitar sonreír "Tal vez no" accedió él al verla. Tal vez sea adolescente para siempre, pero había madurado bastante. "Ven acá" le susurró al acercarla para darle un abrazo "Tenemos un libro que terminar"

Bella asintió sonriendo "Todos han de estar esperándonos"

Juntos se acercaron a tomar asiento en el sofá donde el resto ya estaban reunidos. Carlisle recogió el libro y lo abrió en la página indicada.

**Me desperté confusa. Mis pensamientos eran inconexos y se perdían en sueños y pesadillas. Me llevó más tiempo de lo habitual darme cuenta de dónde me hallaba.**

"Osea que ya estabas en Phoenix" musitó Charlie más para si mismo.

**La habitación era demasiado impersonal para pertenecer a ningún otro sitio que no fuera un hotel. Las lamparitas, atornilladas a las mesillas de noche, eran baratas, de saldo, lo mismo que las acuarelas de las paredes y las cortinas, hechas del mismo material que la colcha, que colgaban hasta el suelo.**

Alice se estremeció "Odio los hoteles, son muy desprovisto de expresión"

Esme asintió "No les mataría hacerlos más cómodos"

**Intenté recordar cómo había llegado allí, sin conseguirlo al principio.**

**Luego, me acordé del elegante coche negro con los cristales de las ventanillas aún más oscuros que los de las limusinas. Apenas si se oyó el motor, a pesar de que durante la noche habíamos corrido al doble del límite de la velocidad permitida por la autovía.**

Sorprendentemente Charlie no reacción mal. Cualquier forma que mantuviese a su hija a salvo estaba bien.

**También recordaba a Alice, sentada junto a mí en el asiento trasero de cuero negro. En algún momento de la larga noche reposé la cabeza sobre su cuello de granito. **

Los ojos de Billy se abrieron como plato.

"No me molestaba" le dijo Alice antes de que él pudiese hablar "Tenía demasiadas cosas en mi mente como para siquiera pensar en ello"

**Mi cercanía no pareció alterarla en absoluto y su piel dura y fría me resultó extrañamente cómoda. **

"Creo que te era familiar" rió Alice e hizo que Emmett sonriera como loco antes de que el de un ataque de tos aunque los vampiros no sufren de ellos.

**La parte delantera de su fina camiseta de algodón estaba fría y húmeda a causa de las lágrimas vertidas hasta que mis ojos, rojos e hinchados, se quedaron secos.**

**Me había desvelado y permanecí con los doloridos ojos abiertos, incluso cuando la noche terminó al fin y amaneció detrás de un pico de escasa altura en algún lugar de California. **

Seth lanzó un silbido "¡Sí que condujeron bastante! No creo ser capaz de recorrer tal distancia corriendo"

Alice se encogió de hombros "Las ventajas de no cansarse"

**Haces de luz gris poblaron el cielo despejado, hiriéndome en los ojos, pero no podía cerrarlos, ya que en cuanto lo hacía, se me aparecían las imágenes demasiado vividas, como diapositivas proyectadas desde detrás de los párpados; y eso me resultaba insoportable. La expresión desolada de Charlie, el brutal rugido de Edward al exhibir los dientes, la mirada resentida de Rosalie, el experto escrutinio del rastreador, la mirada apagada de los ojos de Edward después de besarme por última vez... No soportaba esos recuerdos, por lo que luché contra la fatiga mientras el sol se alzaba en el horizonte.**

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco aunque estaba muy deprimido por el tono de los pensamientos de su pequeña hermanita como para encontrar algo divertido en ellos. "Dormir te hubiese ayudado"

"NO si me daban pesadillas" le replicó Bella-

Emmett frunció el ceño. No había pensado de esa posibilidad.

**Me mantenía despierta cuando atravesamos un ancho paso montañoso y el astro rey, ahora a nuestras espaldas, se reflejó en los techos de teja del Valle del Sol. Ya no me quedaba la suficiente sensibilidad para sorprenderme de que hubiéramos efectuado un viaje de tres días en uno solo. Miré inexpresivamente la llanura amplia y plana que se extendía ante mí. Phoenix, las palmeras, los arbustos de creosota, las líneas caprichosas de las autopistas que se entrecruzaban, las franjas verdes de los campos de golf y los manchones turquesas de las piscinas, todo cubierto por una fina capa de polución que envolvía las sierras chatas y rocosas, sin la altura suficiente para llamarlas montañas.**

Rosalie suspiró. Sonaba tan hermoso, pero sabía que ella nunca lo vería. No en todo su esplendor, al menos.

**Las sombras de las palmeras se inclinaban sobre la autopista interestatal, definidas y claramente delineadas, aunque menos intensas de lo habitual. Nada podía esconderse en esas sombras. **

Emmett rió. Bella no se daba cuenta pero ella ya pensaba como vampiro.

**La calzada, brillante y sin tráfico, incluso parecía agradable. Pero no sentí ningún alivio, ninguna sensación de bienvenida.**

— **¿Cuál es el camino al aeropuerto, Bella? —preguntó Jasper y se sobresaltó, aunque su voz era bastante suave y tranquilizadora. Fue el primer sonido, aparte del ronroneo del coche, que rompió el largo silencio de la noche.**

—**No te salgas de la I—10 —contesté automáticamente—. Pasaremos justo al lado.**

**El no haber podido dormir me nublaba la mente y me costaba pensar.**

— **¿Vamos a volar a algún sitio? —le pregunté a Alice.**

—**No, pero es mejor estar cerca, sólo por si acaso.**

Los puños de Charlie se convirtieron en puños inmediatamente.

**Después vino a mi memoria el comienzo de la curva alrededor del Sky Harbor International..., pero en mi recuerdo no llegué a terminarla. Supongo que debió de ser entonces cuando me dormí.**

**Aunque ahora que recuperaba los recuerdos tenía la vaga impresión de haber salido del coche cuando el sol acababa de ocultarse en el horizonte, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Alice y el suyo firme alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome mientras yo tropezaba en mí caminar bajo las sombras cálidas y secas.**

**No recordaba esta habitación.**

**Miré el reloj digital en la mesilla de noche. Los números en rojo indicaban las tres, pero no si eran de la tarde o de la madrugada. **

"Probablemente de la madrugada" murmuró Charlie. NO hubo mucho tiempo desde que Bella huyó hasta que la ingresaron en el hospital. No pudo haber dormido más de un día.

**A través de las espesas cortinas no pasaba ni un hilo de luz exterior, aunque las lámparas iluminaban la habitación.**

**Me levanté entumecida y me tambaleé hasta la ventana para apartar las cortinas.**

**Era de noche, así que debían de ser las tres de la madrugada. Mi habitación daba a una zona despejada de la autovía y al nuevo aparcamiento de estacionamiento prolongado del aeropuerto. Me sentí algo mejor al saber dónde me encontraba.**

**Me miré. Seguía llevando las ropas de Esme, que no me quedaban nada bien. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada y me alborocé al descubrir mi petate en lo alto de un pequeño armario.**

**Iba en busca de ropa nueva cuando me sobresaltó un ligero golpecito en la puerta.**

— **¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó Alice.**

**Respiré hondo.**

—**Sí, claro.**

**Entró y me miró con cautela.**

—**Tienes aspecto de necesitar dormir un poco más.**

"No tenía idea de cuánto o cuan seguido dormían los humanos" admitió Alice con una pequeña sonrisa. Era el tipo de cosas que no sabía ni me había tomado la molestia de saber"

**Me limité a negar con la cabeza.**

**En silencio, se acercó despacio a las cortinas y las cerró con firmeza antes de volverse hacia mí.**

—**Debemos quedarnos dentro —me dijo.**

—**De acuerdo —mi voz sonaba ronca y se me quebró.**

— **¿Tienes sed?**

—**Me encuentro bien —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Y tú qué tal?**

Edward rió un poco. Después de alrededor de cuatro años con Bella cualquiera pensaría que se habría acostumbrado.

—**Nada que no pueda sobrellevarse —sonrió—. Te he pedido algo de comida, la tienes en el saloncito. Edward me recordó que comes con más frecuencia que nosotros.**

**Presté más atención en el acto.**

— **¿Ha telefoneado?**

—**No —contestó, y vio cómo aparecía la desilusión en mi rostro—. Fue antes de que saliéramos.**

Emily miró a bella con simpatía. Ella sabía lo que se sentía que el amor de tu vida esté fuera posiblemente peleando por su vida mientras tú estás sentada sin saber nada.

**Me tomó de la mano con delicadeza y me llevó al saloncito de la suite. Se oía un zumbido bajo de voces procedente de la televisión. Jasper estaba sentado inmóvil en la mesa que había en una esquina, con los ojos puestos en las noticias, pero sin prestarles atención alguna.**

**Me senté en el suelo al lado de la mesita de café donde me esperaba una bandeja de comida y empecé a picotear sin darme cuenta de lo que ingería.**

**Alice se sentó en el brazo del sofá y miró a la televisión con gesto ausente, igual que Jasper.**

**Comí lentamente, observándola, mirando también de hito en hito a Jasper. Me percaté de que estaban demasiado quietos. No apartaban la vista de la pantalla, aunque acababan de aparecer los anuncios.**

**Empujé la bandeja a un lado, con el estómago repentinamente revuelto. **

Jasper la miró preocupada "¿Te asustamos?" le preguntó él. Había sentido la pequeña onda de pánico de Bella pero no la había relacionado con ellos.

Bella negó con la cabeza "No. Solo pensé que algo estaba mal"

**Alice me miró.**

— **¿Qué es lo que va mal, Alice?**

—**Todo va bien —abrió los ojos con sorpresa, con expresión sincera... y no me creí nada.**

Seth rió, peor no dijo nada. Muchos de los otros se veían preocupados. Nessie se volteó a ver a su pade con una expresión confusa pero le solo negó con la cabeza.

— **¿Qué hacemos aquí?**

—**Esperar a que nos llamen Carlisle y Edward.**

— **¿Y no deberían haber telefoneado ya?**

**Me pareció que me iba acercando al meollo del asunto. Los ojos de Alice revolotearon desde los míos hacia el teléfono que estaba encima de su bolso; luego volvió a mirarme.**

— **¿Qué significa eso? —me temblaba la voz y luché para controlarla—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que no han llamado?**

—**Simplemente que no tienen nada que decir.**

"¿Era cierto?# le preguntó Charlie algo nervioso. Aunque estaba muy preocupado por Bella tampoco quería que el resto se lastimara especialmente cunado ellos cuidaban de su pequeña.

"Si" le aseguró Alice "Solo estábamos igual de preocupados que Bella pero lo ocultábamos por su bien"

"¿Así que ustedes si podían preocuparse?" preguntó Bella con una ceja arqueada.

"Tú ya estabas preocupada" le dijo Alice.

**Pero su voz sonaba demasiado monótona y el aire se me hizo más difícil de respirar.**

**De repente, Jasper se situó junto a Alice, más cerca de mí de lo habitual.**

—**Bella —dijo con una voz sospechosamente tranquilizadora**

Jasper rió.

—**, no hay de qué preocuparse. Aquí estás completamente a salvo.**

Jacob meneó la cabeza "Cómo si eso fuera lo que le preocupaba"

—**Ya lo sé.**

—**Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —me preguntó confundido. Aunque podía sentir el tono de mis emociones, no comprendía el motivo.**

Edward rió "Debiste imaginarlo"

"Apenas la conocía" le dijo Jasper. SI se hubiese tomado el tiempo de conocer a Bella no hubiese creído sus mentiras cuando fue a salvar a su madre al estudio de baile.

"No fue tu culpa" musitó Edward. Jasper negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Fue su culpa, no había por qué esconderlo.

—**Ya oíste a Laurent —mi voz era sólo un susurro, pero estaba segura de que podía oírme—. Dijo que James era mortífero. ¿Qué pasa si algo va mal y se separan? Si cualquiera de ellos sufriera algún daño, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward...**

"Demasiados ¿Qué si?" le aseguró Emmett con petulancia. "No podía tocarnos a ninguno de nosotros"

—**Tragué saliva—. Si esa mujer brutal le hace daño a Esme... —hablaba cada vez más alto, y en mi voz apareció una nota de histeria—. ¿Cómo podré vivir después sabiendo que fue por mi culpa? Ninguno de vosotros debería arriesgarse por mí...**

"Oh, Bella…" suspiró Esme

"Deberías tener más fe en nosotros" dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

—**Bella, Bella, para... —me interrumpió Jasper, pronunciando con tal rapidez que me resultaba difícil entenderle—. Te preocupas por lo que no debes, Bella. Confía en mí en esto: ninguno de nosotros está en peligro. Ya soportas demasiada presión tal como están las cosas, no hace falta que le añadas todas esas innecesarias preocupaciones. ¡Escúchame! —Me ordenó, porque yo había vuelto la mirada a otro lado—. Nuestra familia es fuerte y nuestro único temor es perderte.**

Bella le sonrió a su hermano a quien le sorprendió la gratitud dirigida para él de todos lados del cuarto. La más fuerte viniendo de Renesmee quien lo mirada con una expresión idéntica a la de su madre.

—**Pero ¿por qué...?**

**Alice le interrumpió esta vez, tocándome la mejilla con sus dedos fríos.**

—**Edward lleva solo casi un siglo y ahora te ha encontrado. No sabes cuánto ha cambiado, pero nosotros sí lo vemos, después de llevar juntos tanto tiempo. ¿Crees que podríamos mirarle a la cara los próximos cien años si te pierde?**

Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando todos los vampiros trataron de evadir el mirar al lector de mentes, tratando en no pensar en el invierno siguiente. Afortunadamente, Carlisle regresó rápidamente con su lectura.

**La culpa remitió lentamente cuando me sumergí en sus ojos oscuros. Pero, incluso mientras la calma se extendía sobre mí, no podía confiar en mis sentimientos en presencia de Jasper.**

Bella fulminó con la mirada a su hermano quien le correspondió con una sonrisa en cambio.

**Había sido un día muy largo.**

**Permanecimos en la habitación. Alice llamó a recepción y les pidió que no enviaran a las mujeres de la limpieza para arreglar el cuarto. Las ventanas permanecieron cerradas, con la televisión encendida, aunque nadie la miraba. Me traían la comida a intervalos regulares. El móvil plateado parecía aumentar de tamaño conforme pasaban las horas.**

**Mis niñeros soportaban mejor que yo la incertidumbre. Yo me movía nerviosamente, andaba de un lado para otro y ellos sencillamente cada vez parecían más inmóviles, dos estatuas cuyos ojos me seguían imperceptiblemente mientras me movía. **

"Entonces no creo que lo manejaran mejor que tú" indicó Seth.

"Cierto" dijo Alice haciendo una mueca. Los que no eran vampiros les miraron confundidos.

"Me he dado cuenta de que vampiros inmóviles no significa nada bueno" explicó Seth encogiéndose de hombros "Bella también dijo algo parecido antes"

**Intenté mantenerme ocupada memorizando la habitación: el diseño de la tela del sofá dispuesto en bandas de color canela, melocotón, crema, dorado mate y canela otra vez. Algunas veces me quedaba mirando fijamente las láminas abstractas, intentando encontrar figuras reconocibles en las formas, del mismo modo que las imaginaba en las nubes cuando era niña. Descubrí una mano azul, una mujer que se peinaba y un gato estirándose, pero dejé de hacerlo cuando un pálido círculo rojo se convirtió en un ojo al acecho.**

Emmett se la quedó mirando "Debiste estar muy aburrida"

"Lo estaba" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "Pero era mejor enfocarse un tiempo en algo y encontrar distracción"

**Me fui a la cama, sólo por hacer algo, al morir la tarde. Albergaba la esperanza de que los miedos que merodeaban en el umbral de la consciencia, incapaces de burlar la escrupulosa vigilancia de Jasper, reaparecieran si permanecía sola en la penumbra.**

**Pero como por casualidad, Alice me siguió, como si por pura coincidencia se hubiera cansado del saloncito al mismo tiempo que yo. Empezaba a preguntarme qué clase de instrucciones le había dado exactamente Edward. **

Bella arqueó las cejas en dirección a Edward quien negó con la cabeza "Solo le dije que te vigilara no que te siguiera a todos lados con una niña hiperactiva de cinco años"

Alice hizo una meuca "No iba a sentarme en el salón a esperar que terminaras con tu ataque. ¿Psíquica, recuerda?" dijo ella tocando sus sienes "Además Jasper comenzaba a aportarse raro.

**Me tumbé en la cama y ella se sentó a mi lado con las piernas entrecruzadas. La ignoré al principio, pero de repente me sentí demasiado cansada para dormir. Al cabo de varios minutos hizo acto de presencia el pánico que se había mantenido a raya en presencia de Jasper.**

Jasper miró con algo de culpa a Bella, quien solo lo ignoró.

**Entonces, deseché rápidamente la idea de dormir, y me avovillé, sujetándome las rodillas contra el cuerpo con los brazos.**

— **¿Alice?**

— **¿Sí?**

**Hice un esfuerzo por aparentar calma y pregunté:**

— **¿Qué crees que están haciendo?**

—**Carlisle quería conducir al rastreador al norte tanto como fuera posible, esperar que se les acercara para dar la vuelta y emboscarlo. Esme y Rosalie se dirigirían al oeste con la mujer a la zaga el máximo tiempo posible. Si ésta se volvía, entonces tenían que regresar a Forks y vigilar a tu padre. **

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos. Los otros lobos y humanos parecían igual de sorprendidos. No habían esperado que lo vigilen a él también ya que habían alejado a los vampiros.

**Imagino que todo debe de ir bien, ya que no han llamado. Eso significa que el rastreador debe de estar lo bastante cerca de ellos como para que no quieran arriesgarse a que se entere de algo por casualidad.**

— **¿Y Esme?**

—**Seguramente habrá regresado a Forks. No puede llamar por si hay alguna posibilidad de que la mujer escuche algo. Confío en que todos tengan mucho cuidado con eso.**

"Por supuesto" le aseguró Esme. Le conmovió ver las caras de preocupación ene le cuarto.

— **¿Crees de verdad que están bien?**

—**Bella, ¿cuántas veces hemos de decirte que no corremos peligro?**

—**De todos modos, ¿me dirías la verdad?**

—**Sí. Siempre te la diré.**

**Parecía hablar en serio. **

Alice hizo una mueca. Se preguntaba si debió seguir con ello cuando vio la visión de Bella y James. Por supuesto, Bella se hubiese dado cuenta de que algo sucedía, pero si hablaba con ella…

**Me lo pensé un rato y al final me convencí de que realmente estaba siendo sincera.**

**Entonces dime, ¿cómo se convierte uno en vampiro?**

Todos se paralizaron involuntariamente. "¿Por qué querrías saber?" preguntó Charlie.

Bella le miró a los ojos "Estaba pensando en distintas posibilidades para resolverlo. Para hacerlo parar" murmuró ella ignorando la mueca en la cara de Alice. "Si nada más funcionaba…" se encogió de hombros.

**Mi pregunta la sorprendió con la guardia bajada. **

"Debió de ser nuevo para ella" dijo Seth sonriendo. Alice le sacó la lengua.

**Se quedó quieta. Me volví para mirarle la cara y vi que su expresión era vacilante.**

—**Edward no quiere que te lo cuente —respondió con firmeza, aunque me di cuenta de que ella estaba en desacuerdo con esa postura.**

"¿Y por qué no?" preguntó Leah poniendo os ojos en blanco. NO es como si eso le diese alguna ida a Bella.

"En realidad, eso fue justo lo que pasó" respondió Edward fulminando con la mirada a Alice. Aunque no podía estar enojado con ella en verdad. De cualquier forma Bella se hubiese enterado tarde o temprano… se estremecía en solo pensarlo.

—**Eso no es jugar limpio. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.**

—**Ya lo sé.**

**La miré, expectante.**

**Alice suspiró.**

—**Se va a enfadar muchísimo.**

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y Edward se encogió de hombros. No había para que pelear por ello ahora.

—**No es de su incumbencia. Esto es entre tú y yo. Alice, te lo estoy pidiendo como amiga.**

**Y en cierto modo nosotras lo éramos ahora, tal como ella seguramente habría sabido desde mucho antes por sus visiones.**

**Me miró con sus ojos sabios, espléndidos... mientras tomaba la decisión.**

—**Te contaré cómo se desarrolla el proceso —dijo finalmente—, pero no recuerdo cómo me sucedió, no lo he hecho ni he visto hacerlo a nadie, así que ten claro que sólo te puedo explicar la teoría.**

**Esperé: — **

Así lo hizo Charlie, tratando de entender por qué Edward no quería que Bella supiera.

—**Nuestros cuerpos de depredador disponen de un verdadero arsenal de armas. Fuerza, velocidad, sentidos muy agudos, y eso sin tener en cuenta a aquellos de nosotros que como Edward, Jasper o yo misma también poseemos poderes extrasensoriales. Además, resultamos físicamente atractivos a nuestras presas, como una flor carnívora.**

Todos los que no conocía a Carlisle bien, estaban sorprendidos por el tono monótono en que leía las raspones por las cuales un vampiros eran unas máquina para matar.

**Permanecí inmóvil mientras recordaba de qué forma tan deliberada me había demostrado Edward eso mismo en el prado.**

**Esbozó una sonrisa amplia y ominosa.**

—**Tenemos también otra arma de escasa utilidad. Somos ponzoñosos —añadió con los dientes brillantes—. **

Charlie se quedó paralizado y callado. No era tan sorprendente, pero en contexto…

**Esa ponzoña no mata, simplemente incapacita. Actúa despacio y se extiende por todo el sistema circulatorio, de modo que ninguna presa se encuentra en condiciones físicas de resistirse y huir de nosotros una vez que la hemos mordido. Es poco útil, como te he dicho, porque no hay víctima que se nos escape en distancias cortas, aunque, claro, siempre hay excepciones. Carlisle, por ejemplo.**

—**Así que si se deja que la ponzoña se extienda... —murmuré.**

"Te conviertes en vampiro" suspiró Emmett sintiéndose extrañamente simpático. Nadie quisiera una transformación así, solo olvidados.

—**Completar la transformación requiere varios días, depende de cuánta ponzoña haya en la sangre y cuándo llegue al corazón. Mientras el corazón siga latiendo se sigue extendiendo, curando y transformando el cuerpo conforme llega a todos los sitios. La conversión finaliza cuando se para el corazón, pero durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, la víctima desea la muerte a cada minuto.**

**Temblé.**

—**No es agradable, ya te lo dije.**

"¡Da!"

—**Edward me dijo que era muy difícil de hacer... Y no le entendí bien —confesé.**

—**En cierto modo nos asemejamos a los tiburones. Una vez que hemos probado la sangre o al menos la hemos olido, da igual, se hace muy difícil no alimentarse. Algunas veces resulta imposible. **

Edward hizo una mueca pensando en lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían los otros.

**Así que ya ves, morder realmente a alguien y probar la sangre puede iniciar la vorágine. Es difícil para todos: el deseo de sangre por un lado para nosotros, y por otro el dolor horrible para la víctima.**

"Me pregunto cuál es pero" murmuró Charlie. Carlisle le miró brevemente antes de voltearse al libro.

— **¿Por qué crees que no lo recuerdas?**

—**No lo sé. El dolor de la transformación es el recuerdo más nítido que suelen tener casi todos de su vida humana —su voz era melancólica—. Sin embargo, yo no recuerdo nada de mi existencia anterior.**

"Créeme que tienes suerte en no recordar eso" le aseguró Emmett. Veía la expresión oscura en su pequeña hermana y si sabía lo que estaba por venir.

"Sería mejor no saber nada" musitó ella con un tono oscuro. Jacob la miró con curiosidad preguntándose porque lo mencionaban ahora. ¿Tenía algo que ver con lo de ahora?

**Estuvimos allí tumbadas, ensimismadas cada una en nuestras meditaciones. Transcurrieron los segundos, y estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que casi había olvidado su presencia.**

**Entonces, Alice saltó de la cama sin mediar aviso alguno y cayó de pie con un ágil movimiento. Sorprendida, volví rápidamente la cabeza para mirarla.**

Todos se quedaron quietos. Lo que pasaba solo podían ser malas noticias.

—**Algo ha cambiado.**

**Su voz era acuciante, pero no me reveló nada más.**

**Alcanzó la puerta al mismo tiempo que Jasper. Con toda seguridad, éste había oído nuestra conversación y la repentina exclamación. Le puso las manos en los hombros y guio a Alice otra vez de vuelta a la cama, sentándola en el borde.**

"¿Qué pensabas acerca de Alice diciéndole a Bella lo de la ponzoña?" se preguntó Billy. Se había dado cuenta que Jasper no estaba más en plan anti-Bella pero la evadía si era posible.

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Como ella dijo, era algo entre ella y Alice… y Edward. Confió en Alice lo suficiente como para no cuestionar lo que hace. Personalmente no me oponía a que ella lo supiera. Le daba algo que hacer que no fuese preocuparse"

— **¿Qué ves? —preguntó Jasper, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, todavía concentrados en algo muy lejano. Me senté junto a ella y me incliné para poder oír su voz baja y rápida.**

—**Veo una gran habitación con espejos por todas partes. El piso es de madera. James se encuentra allí, esperando. Hay algo dorado... una banda dorada que cruza los espejos.**

Muchos fruncieron el ceño tratando de pensar en el lugar.

"Espejos… ¿algún tipo de estudio de baile?" se preguntó Emily

"O algo que tenga que ver con modelaje" asumió Sue. Los otros se encogieron de hombros. Nadie tenía mejores ideas.

— **¿Dónde está la habitación?**

—**No lo sé. Aún falta algo, una decisión que no se ha tomado todavía.**

Billy arqueó una ceja. Suena tan fascinante, pensó. Aunque no lo puedo decir en voz alta. ¡Qué pena! me gustaría saber cómo funciona exactamente.

No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en le rostro de Edward mientras escuchaba su debate interno.

— **¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que eso ocurra?**

—**Es pronto, estará en la habitación del espejo hoy o quizás mañana. Se encuentra a la espera y ahora permanece en la penumbra.**

**La voz de Jasper era metódica, actuaba con la tranquilidad de quien tiene experiencia en ese tipo de interrogatorios.**

— **¿Qué hace ahora?**

—**Ver la televisión a oscuras en algún sitio... no, es un vídeo.**

Bella hizo una meuca. _¡Fue todo culpa tuya! ¡Tonta!._

No sabía si reír o llorar.

— **¿Puedes ver dónde se encuentra?**

—**No, hay demasiada oscuridad.**

— **¿Hay algún otro objeto en la habitación del espejo?**

—**Sólo veo espejos y una especie de banda dorada que rodea la habitación. También hay un gran equipo de música y un televisor encima de una mesa negra. Ha colocado allí un vídeo, pero no lo mira de la misma forma que lo hacía en la habitación a oscuras —sus ojos erraron sin rumbo fijo, y luego se centraron en el rostro de Jasper—. Esa es la habitación donde espera.**

Los lobos se veían confundidos "No va a ser una noche de películas, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los vampiros hicieron muecas al escuchar eso. Charlie se dio cuenta que lo de los videos parecía importante. Más de lo que habían supuesto.

— **¿No hay nada más?**

**Ella negó con la cabeza; luego, se miraron el uno al otro, inmóviles.**

— **¿Qué significa? —pregunté.**

**Nadie me contestó durante unos instantes; luego, Jasper me miró.**

—**Significa que el rastreador ha cambiado de planes y ha tomado la decisión que lo llevará a la habitación del espejo y a la sala oscura.**

—**Pero no sabemos dónde están.**

"Mierda" musitó Seth "¿No sería mejor ver a dónde iba?

Alice sacudió la cabeza "No es tan simple. No sabía a dónde iba si él no lo había aún. Y era inteligente. Más de lo que pensamos, creo" admitió vacilante al decidir sus palabras "Esperaba algo como eso. Creyó que nosotros teníamos… formas de conocer sus planes"

Los otros se veían confundidos "¿Y cómo sabia? ¿Los conocía?" dijo Seth frunciendo el ceño. Alice desvió la mirada tratando de evitar hacer otra mueca.

—**Bueno, pero sí sabemos que no le están persiguiendo en las montañas al norte de Washington. Se les escapará —concluyó Alice lúgubremente.**

Charlie se mordió el labio y al darse cuenta de ello le dedicó una sonrisa a Bella.

— **¿No deberíamos llamarlos? —pregunté. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada seria, indecisos.**

**El teléfono sonó.**

Seth rió "Parece que están en onda"

**Alice cruzó la habitación antes de que pudiera alzar el rostro para mirarla.**

**Pulsó un botón y se lo acercó al oído, aunque no fue la primera en hablar.**

—**Carlisle —susurró. A mí no me pareció sorprendida ni aliviada—. **

"Por supuesto, ella sabía que estábamos bien"

**Sí —dijo sin dejar de mirarme; permaneció a la escucha un buen rato—. Acabo de verlo —afirmó, y le describió la reciente visión—. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le hizo tomar ese avión, seguramente le va conducir a esas habitaciones —hizo una pausa—. Sí —contestó al teléfono, y luego me llamó—. ¿Bella?**

**Me alargó el teléfono y corrí hacia el mismo.**

— **¿Diga? —murmuré.**

—**Bella —dijo Edward.**

— **¡Oh, Edward! Estaba muy preocupada.**

"Exactamente lo que quería escuchar" resopló Emmett sacudiendo la cabeza.

—**Bella —suspiró, frustrado—. Te dije que no te preocuparas de nadie que no fueras tú misma.**

**Era tan increíblemente maravilloso oír su voz que mientras él hablaba sentí cómo la nube de desesperación que planeaba sobre mí ascendía y se disolvía.**

— **¿Dónde estás?**

—**En los alrededores de Vancouver. **

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron como platos antes de recomponerse rápidamente.

**Lo siento, Bella, pero lo hemos perdido. Parecía sospechar de nosotros y ha tenido la precaución de permanecer lo bastante lejos para que no pudiera leerle el pensamiento. Se ha ido, parece que ha tomado un avión. Creemos que ha vuelto a Forks para empezar de nuevo la búsqueda.**

"Si tan solo lo hubiese hecho" musitó Edward. Charlie lo miró preocupado.

"¿Acaso él…?" dejó su frase sin concluir al no querer decir esas palabras e voz alto. Edward asintió haciendo una mueca.

**Oía detrás de mí cómo Alice ponía al día a Jasper. Hablaba con rapidez, las palabras se atropellaban unas a otras, formando un zumbido constante.**

—**Lo sé. Alice vio que se había marchado.**

—**Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, no podrá encontrar nada que le lleve hasta ti. Sólo tienes que permanecer ahí y esperar hasta que le encontremos otra vez.**

—**Me encuentro bien. ¿Está Esme con Charlie?**

—**Sí, la mujer ha estado en la ciudad. Entró en la casa mientras Charlie estaba en el trabajo. **

Charlie tragó saliva audiblemente. Pero su hija era más importante.

**No temas, no se le ha acercado. Está a salvo, vigilado por Esme y Rosalie.**

— **¿Qué hace ella ahora?**

—**Probablemente, intenta conseguir pistas. Ha merodeado por la ciudad toda la noche. Rosalie la ha seguido hasta las cercanías del aeropuerto, por todas las carreteras alrededor de la ciudad, en la escuela... Está rebuscando por todos lados, Bella, pero no va a encontrar nada.**

— **¿Estás seguro de que Charlie está a salvo?**

"Bella" suspiró Charlie "No te preocupes por mi" Bella alzó una ceja a la hipocresía pero no dijo nada.

—**Sí, Esme no le pierde de vista; y nosotros volveremos pronto. Si el rastreador se acerca a Forks, le atraparemos.**

—**Te echo de menos —murmuré.**

—**Ya lo sé, Bella. Créeme que lo sé. Es como si te hubieras llevado una mitad de mí contigo.**

—**Ven y recupérala, entonces —le reté.**

—**Pronto, en cuanto pueda, pero antes me aseguraré de que estás a salvo —su voz se había endurecido.**

Emily se mordió el labrio para no reír. Sonaba igual a lago que diría Sam. El lobo, en cambio no se dio cuenta de ello y seguía mirando confundido al objeto de su imprimación que se estremecía silenciosamente.

—**Te quiero —le recordé.**

— **¿Me crees si te digo que, a pesar del trago que te estoy haciendo pasar, también te quiero?**

Bella resopló.

—**Desde luego que sí, claro que te creo.**

_En ese momento,_ pensó él con tono sombrío. _¿Por qué fuiste tan fácil de convencer después? _La acercó deseando que nunca la hubiese dejado ir.

—**Me reuniré contigo enseguida.**

—**Te esperaré.**

**La nube de abatimiento se volvió a cernir sobre mí sigilosamente en cuanto se cortó la comunicación.**

**Me giré para devolver el móvil a Alice y los encontré a ella y a Jasper inclinados sobre la mesa. Ella dibujaba un boceto en un trozo del papel con el membrete del hotel. Me incliné sobre el respaldo del sofá para mirar por encima de su hombro.**

**Había pintado una habitación grande y rectangular, con una pequeña sección cuadrada al fondo. Las tablas de madera del suelo se extendían a lo largo de toda la estancia. En la parte inferior de las paredes había unas líneas que atravesaban horizontalmente los espejos, y también una banda larga, a la altura de la cintura, que recorría las cuatro paredes. Alice había dicho que era una banda dorada.**

—**Es un estudio de ballet—dije al reconocer de pronto el aspecto familiar del cuarto.**

Todos se tensaron sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Emmett negó la cabeza tratando de aliviar la tensión. "Nunca sabré cómo es que Bella sabía eso" Bella le fulminó con la mirada. Al menos, trataba.

**Me miraron sorprendidos.**

"Probablemente pensando la misma cosa" Jacob rió. Nessie frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer. Puso su pequeño brazo junto al suyo enorme, preguntándole silenciosamente. Jacob se encogió de hombros. Solo sabía la idea general de lo que pasaría.

— **¿Conoces esta habitación?**

**La voz de Jasper sonaba calmada, pero debajo de esa tranquila apariencia fluía una corriente subterránea de algo que no pude identificar.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño. Si él no podría evitar sus emociones, debió de ser muy difícil.

**Alice inclinó la cabeza hacia su dibujo, moviendo rápidamente ahora su mano por la página; en la pared del fondo fue tomando forma una salida de emergencia y en la esquina derecha de la pared frontal, una televisión y un equipo de música encima de una mesa baja.**

—**Se parece a una academia a la que solía ir para dar clases de ballet cuando tenía ocho o nueve años. Tenía el mismo aspecto —toqué la página donde destacaba la sección cuadrada, que luego se estrechaba en la parte trasera de la habitación—. Aquí se encontraba el baño, y esa puerta daba a otra clase, pero el aparato de música estaba aquí —señalé la esquina izquierda—. Era más viejo, y no había televisor. También había una ventana en la sala de espera, que se podía ver desde este sitio si te colocabas aquí.**

Todos menos Jasper y Alice miraron a Bella sorprendidos.

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella confundida por las miradas que recibía.

"Lo recuerdas de una forma tan vívida aunque o has estado allí por, ¿Diez años?# preguntó Sam-

Bella se encogió de hombros "No es nada especial. Con el dibujo frente a mi activó mi memoria"

"Igual" musitó Jacob "Vagamente recuerdo a dónde iba hace tres años" Trató de esconderlo pero todos se dieron cuenta lo que quiso decir. Antes de transformarse.

"¡Qué sorpresa!" resopló Rosalie. Jacob la fulminó con la mirada.

**Alice y Jasper me miraban fijamente.**

— **¿Estás segura de que es la misma habitación? —me preguntó Jasper, todavía tranquilo.**

—**No, no del todo. Supongo que todos los estudios de danza son muy parecidos, todos tienen espejos y barras **

"Si, pero como hablamos de Bella no podemos esperar que sea una coincidencia" suspiró Seth ganándose una manotada en la cabeza.

"¿Qué? Apuesto que es cierto"

—**deslicé un dedo a lo largo de la barra de ballet situada junto a los espejos—. Sólo digo que su aspecto me resulta familiar.**

**Toqué la puerta del boceto, colocada exactamente en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba la que yo recordaba.**

— **¿Tendría algún sentido que quisieras ir allí ahora? —me preguntó Alice, interrumpiendo mis recuerdos.**

—**No, no he puesto un pie allí desde hace por lo menos diez años. Era una bailarina espantosa, hasta el punto de que me ponían en la última fila en todas las actuaciones —reconocí.**

"Eso si es sorprendente" resopló Emmett.

"Pero mami baila muy bonito" insistió Nessie "Seguro era igual cuando era humana"

"Si" le aseguró Edward con una sonrisa recordando que no todo lo que pasó esa primavera fue tan malo. Esperaba que el baile esté incluido en el libro, incluso si incluía miles de páginas de las quejas de Bella.

— **¿Y no puede guardar algún tipo de relación contigo ahora? —inquirió Alice con suma atención.**

—**No, ni siquiera creo que siga perteneciendo a la misma persona. Estoy segura de que debe de ser otro estudio de danza en cualquier otro sitio.**

— **¿Dónde está el estudio en el que dabas clase? —me preguntó Jasper con fingida indiferencia.**

Bella inhaló. Recién recordaba que así fue como la debieron encontrar. Miró agradecida a Jasper solo para encontrarlo mirando con culpa su regazo. Bella función el ceño.

—**Estaba justo en la esquina de la calle donde vivía mi madre, solía pasar por allí después de la escuela... —dejé la frase inconclusa, pero me percaté del intercambio de miradas entre Alice y Jasper.**

Seth sabía que no hablarían tanto al respecto si no fuese importante. Y también los videos…

—**Entonces, ¿está aquí?, ¿en Phoenix? —el tono de la voz de éste seguía pareciendo imperturbable.**

—**Sí —murmuré—. En la 58 esquina con Cactus.**

**Nos quedamos todos sentados contemplando fijamente el dibujo.**

—**Alice, ¿es seguro este teléfono?**

—**Sí —me garantizó—. Si rastrean el número, la pista los llevará a Washington.**

—**Entonces puedo usarlo para llamar a mi madre.**

"¿No estaba en Florida?" preguntó Sue. Ella asintió pero no respondió sabiendo que explicaría en el libro. Tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho hablar de sus errores.

—**Creía que estaba en Florida.**

—**Así es, pero va a volver pronto y no puede ir a esa casa mientras. .. —me tembló la voz.**

**No dejaba de darle vueltas a un detalle que había comentado Edward. La mujer pelirroja había estado en casa de Charlie y en la escuela, donde figuraban mis datos.**

"¡Oh!" musitó Charlie. No había pensado en ello.

Nessie jaló la manga de su madre para tocarle la mano. Quería saber si su abuelita estaría bien. Sabía que la involucraba de cierta forma.

Bella asintió y sonrió de manera forzada.

— **¿Cómo la puedes localizar?**

—**No tienen número fijo, salvo en casa, aunque se supone que mamá comprueba si tiene mensajes en el contestador de vez en cuando.**

— **¿Jasper? —preguntó Alice.**

**El aludido se lo pensó.**

—**No creo que esto ocasione daño alguno, aunque asegúrate de no revelar tu paradero, claro.**

Jasper hizo una mueca. Otro error.

**Tomé el móvil con impaciencia y marqué el número que me era tan familiar. Sonó cuatro veces; luego, oí la voz despreocupada de mi madre pidiendo que dejara un mensaje.**

—**Mamá —dije después del pitido—, soy yo, Bella. Escucha, necesito que hagas algo. Es importante. Llámame a este número en cuanto oigas el mensaje —Alice ya estaba a mi lado, escribiéndomelo en la parte inferior del dibujo, y lo leí cuidadosamente dos veces—. **

Muchas personas fruncieron el ceño.

"¿Estás segura que es buena idea?" le preguntó Sam sospechosamente tratando de entender cómo le ayudaría al cazador.

Seth puso los ojos en blanco "¡Cálmate Sam! ¡Solo fue un número de teléfono! ¿Qué puede hacer con él? ¿Llamar y conversar un rato, sin mencionar hacer una cita de pelea a muerte?" aunque su voz no era restringida sus palabras eran medidas.

**Por favor, no vayas a ninguna parte hasta que no hablemos. No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero llámame enseguida, no importa lo tarde que oigas el mensaje, ¿vale? Te quiero, mamá, chao.**

**Cerré los ojos y recé con todas mis fuerzas para que no llegara a casa por algún cambio imprevisto de planes antes de oír mi mensaje.**

**Me acomodé en el sofá y picoteé las sobras de fruta de un plato al tiempo que me iba haciendo a la idea de que la tarde sería larga. Pensé en llamar a Charlie, pero no estaba segura de si ya habría llegado a casa o no. **

Charlie hizo una mueca "Como si me hubiese puedto a pensar en ello. Esperaba una llmaaba desde que te fuiste"

"Lo siento" suspiró Bella. Parte de ella deseaba haber llamado. No le gustó que las primeras noticias de ella fueran desde el hospital.

**Me concentré en las noticias, buscando historias sobre Florida o sobre el entrenamiento de primavera, además de huelgas, huracanes o ataques terroristas, cualquier cosa que provocase un regreso anticipado.**

"No, ese tipo de cosas te pasarían a ti" bromeó Jacob "Ser magneto de peligros es lo tuyo"

"Y que mi madre esté en peligro también sería parte de mi mala suerte" musitó Bella. Se preguntaba cómo iban a tomarlo los otros. ¿Se enojarían y pensarían que fue tonta por la forma en que actuó al respecto del llamado? Estaba segura que al menos unos de ellos entenderían.

**La inmortalidad debe de ayudar mucho a ejercitar la paciencia. Ni Jasper ni Alice parecían sentir la necesidad de hacer nada en especial. **

Alice negó con la cabeza "Estábamos más preocupábamos de lo que dejamos notar" dijo ella "solo que teníamos diferentes formas de lidiar con ello" Jasper asintió en señal de aprobación a su lado.

**Durante un rato, Alice dibujó un diseño vago de la habitación oscura que había visto en su visión, a la luz débil de la televisión.**

Bella se tensó involuntariamente.

**Pero cuando terminó, simplemente se quedó sentada, mirando las blancas paredes con sus ojos eternos. Tampoco Jasper parecía tener la necesidad de pasear, inspeccionar el exterior por un lado de las cortinas, o salir corriendo de la habitación como me ocurría a mí.**

**Debí de quedarme dormida en el sofá mientras esperaba que volviera a sonar el móvil. El frío tacto de las manos de Alice me despertó bruscamente cuando me llevó a la cama, pero volví a caer inconsciente otra vez antes de que mi cabeza descansara sobre la almohada.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Carlisle.

"Me toca" dijo Edward tomando el libro con rapidez. Necesitaba saber lo que pasó su ángel. ¿En qué pensaba para tomar una decisión tan desesperada?

Tomó aliento antes de comenzar le siguiente capítulo.

**N/A2: no me siento bien.**

"**Mala gente, te burlaste de mis**

**sentimientos y ahora te lamentas**

**mala gente, vas a pagarlo caro**

**porque a mi tú ya no me interesas**

**mala gente, porque tu eres una **

**mentirosa y una mala gente"**

**¡y en el infierno enterita enterita te vas a quemar!**


	23. Chapter 23

**N/A: La saga de Darren Shan me mantuvo infinitamente ocupada… hasta olvide que día era. Para que nunca más olvide no se olviden ustedes de dejar un review.**

**Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy**

**LA LLAMADA**

**Me percaté de que otra vez era demasiado temprano en cuanto me desperté. Sabía que estaba invirtiendo progresivamente el horario habitual del día y de la noche. Me quedé tumbada en la cama y escuché las voces tranquilas de Jasper y Alice en la otra habitación. Resultaba muy extraño que hablaran lo bastante alto como para que los escuchara. Rodé rápidamente sobre la cama y me incorporé. Luego, me dirigí trastabillando hacia el saloncito.**

**El reloj que había sobre la televisión marcaba las dos de la madrugada. **

"¿Dormiste el día entero?" preguntó Seth frunciendo el ceño al recordar que eran las tres cuando ella despertó anteriormente.

"Casi. Era pasado el mediodía cuando me dormí.

**Alice y Jasper se sentaban juntos en el sofá. Alice estaba dibujando otra vez, Jasper miraba el boceto por encima del hombro de ésta. Estaban tan absortos en el trabajo de Alice que no miraron cuando entré.**

**Me arrastré hasta el lado de Jasper para echar un vistazo.**

— **¿Ha visto algo más? —pregunté en voz baja.**

—**Sí. Algo le ha hecho regresar a la habitación donde estaba el vídeo, y ahora está iluminada.**

**Observé a Alice dibujar una habitación cuadrada con vigas oscuras en el techo bajo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera, un poco más oscuros de la cuenta, pasados de moda. Una oscura alfombra estampada cubría el suelo. Había una ventana grande en la pared sur y en la pared oeste un vano que daba a una sala de estar. Uno de los lados de esta entrada era de piedra y en él se abría una gran chimenea de color canela que daba a ambas habitaciones. Desde este punto de vista, el centro de la imagen lo ocupaban una televisión y un vídeo —en equilibrio un tanto inestable sobre un soporte de madera demasiado pequeño para los dos—, que se encontraban en la esquina sudoeste de la habitación. Un viejo sofá de módulos se curvaba en frente de la televisión con una mesita de café redonda delante.**

—**El teléfono está allí —susurré e indiqué el lugar.**

"¡Qué!" gritó Charlie al darse cuenta cuál era el lugar que se describía. Su cara estaba pálida. Bella se rehusaba a mirarlo. Sabía que iba a ser muy duro para su padre.

**Dos pares de ojos eternos se fijaron en mí.**

—**Es la casa de mi madre.**

"Oh, Dios" musitó Emily mirando con preocupación a Bella. El resto tenía expresiones oscuras con la preocupación por Bella y su familia en Phoenix.

"Él sabe" musitó Charlie "Que te alejes lo más rápido posible" Pero comenzaba a fruncir el ceño, sabiendo que las cosas no serían así de sencillas.

**Alice ya se había levantado del sofá de un salto con el móvil en la mano; empezó a marcar. Contemplé ensimismada la precisa interpretación de la habitación donde se reunía la familia de mi madre. Jasper se acercó aún más a mí, cosa rara en él, y me puso la mano suavemente en el hombro. El contacto físico acentuó su influjo tranquilizador. La sensación de pánico se difuminó y no llegó a tomar forma.**

"Gracias" dijo Bella mirando con expresión triste a su hermano. Deseaba que él no escuchase cuánto le ayuda la falsa sensación de calma para que pudiese formar su plan de escape. Él ya se culpaba lo suficiente…

**Los labios de Alice temblaban debido a la velocidad con la que hablaba, por lo que no pude descifrar ese sordo zumbido. No podía concentrarme.**

—**Bella —me llamó Alice. La miré atontada—. Bella, Edward viene a buscarte. Emmett, Carlisle y él te van a recoger para esconderte durante un tiempo.**

— **¿Viene Edward?**

**Aquellas palabras se me antojaron como un chaleco salvavidas al que sujetarme para mantener la cabeza fuera de una riada.**

Edward sonrió y envolvió a Bella en sus brazos de manera protectora mientras ella apretaba gentilmente su mano trato de contener sus deseos de escapar de la habitación y no tener que revivir esos momentos.

—**Sí. Va a tomar el primer vuelo que salga de Seattle. Lo recogeremos en el aeropuerto y te irás con él.**

—**Pero, mi madre... —a pesar de Jasper, la histeria burbujeaba en mi voz—. ¡El rastreador ha venido a por mi madre, Alice!**

—**Jasper y yo nos aseguraremos de que esté a salvo.**

Sue miró con curiosidad a los vampiros mientras un silbido escapa los labios de Seth. Billy no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

"En verdad se lo toman en serio"

Alice lo miró con una expresión dura "Obviamente no nos íbamos a quedar sentados mirando al bastardo matar a alguien que es importante para nuestra hermana"

—**No puedo ganar a la larga, Alice. No podéis proteger a toda la gente que conozco durante toda la vida. ¿No ves lo que está haciendo? No me persigue directamente a mí, pero encontrará y hará daño a cualquier persona que yo ame... Alice, no puedo...**

—**Le atraparemos, Bella —me aseguró ella.**

— **¿Y si te hiere, Alice? ¿Crees que eso me va a parecer bien? ¿Crees que sólo puede hacerme daño a través de mi familia humana?**

"Otra vez…" se quejó Emmett acomodándose en el sofá e ignorando la mirada fulminante de su hermana menor.

**Alice miró a Jasper de forma significativa. Una espesa niebla y un profundo letargo se apoderaron de mí y los ojos se me cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo. Mi mente luchó contra la niebla cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Forcé a mis ojos para que se abrieran y me levanté, alejándome de la mano de Jasper.**

Sam se quedó mirando a Jasper perplejo. "¿Puedes hacer dormir a la gente?"

Jasper se encogió de hombros "No es así con vampiros, y Bella es la primera humana con la que tengo suficiente contacto como para poder ejercer mis poderes sobre ella. Tal vez me excedí un poco"

"¿Un poco?" exclamó Bella "¡Casi caigo al suelo de la fatiga!"

"Lo siento" sonrió Jasper sin un rastro de remordimiento. Varias personas rieron.

—**No quiero volverme a dormir —protesté enfadada.**

"¿Te das cuenta que suenas como una engreída niña de cinco años?" dijo Emmett riendo. Bella le fulminó con la mirada. Nessie, en cambio, fruncía el ceño tratando de descubrir por qué una persona con cinco años de edad tendría problemas de temperamento.

**Caminé hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta, en realidad, casi di un portazo para dejarme caer en la cama, hecha pedazos, con cierta privacidad. Alice no me siguió en esta ocasión. **

"Sabía que necesitabas de tiempo a solas" dijo Alice con una voz extrañamente seria. S quedó mirando a Bella, tratando de averiguar si estaba en lo correcto. Esos capítulos serían duros de leer, pero ella sabía que su hermana era más fuerte de lo que muchos pensaban.

**Estuve contemplando la pared durante tres horas y media, hecha un ovillo, meciéndome. Mi mente vagabundeaba en círculos, intentando salir de alguna manera de esta pesadilla. Pero no había forma de huir, ni indulto posible. Sólo veía un único y sombrío final que se avecinaba en mi futuro. La única cuestión era cuánta gente iba a resultar herida antes de que eso ocurriera.**

Edward se estremeció. Ese tipo de ideas llevaron a Bella a tomar la decisión que casi acabaría con du vida. Deseaba más que nada haber estado allí para apoyar a su ángel cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

**El único consuelo, la única esperanza que me quedaba era saber que vería pronto a Edward. Quizás, sería capaz de hallar la solución que ahora me rehuía sólo con volverle a ver.**

Bella sonrió y se hizo hacia atrás en el asiento para poder mirar a su compañero directamente a los ojos.

**Regresé al salón, sintiéndome un poco culpable por mi comportamiento, cuando sonó el móvil. Esperaba que ninguno de los dos se hubiera enfadado, que supieran cuánto les agradecía los sacrificios que hacían por mí.**

"¡Bella!" gruñeron los dos al mismo tiempo con exasperación rebosante en sus ojos. Bella se limitó a arquear una ceja tratando de evitar mostrar la sonrisa avergonzada que amenazaba con aparecer en su rostro.

**Alice hablaba tan rápido como de costumbre, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que, por primera vez, Jasper no se hallaba en la habitación. Miré el reloj; eran las cinco y media de la mañana.**

—**Acaban de subir al avión. Aterrizarán a las nueve cuarenta y cinco —dijo Alice; sólo tenía que seguir respirando unas cuantas horas más hasta que él llegara.**

"Entonces en algún momento de ese tiempo…" murmuró Charlie palideciendo notablemente. No sabía lo que había sucedido, pero sabía que de alguna manera Edward había llegado a tiempo y Bella no terminaba gravemente herida.

— **¿Dónde está Jasper?**

—**Ha ido a reconocer el terreno.**

"Pensé que se quedarían" dijo Seth.

— **¿No os vais a quedar aquí?**

—**No, nos vamos a instalar más cerca de la casa de tu madre.**

**Sentí un retortijón de inquietud en el estómago al escuchar sus palabras, pero el móvil sonó de nuevo, lo que hizo que abandonara mi preocupación por el momento. Alice parecía sorprendida, pero yo ya había avanzado hacia él esperanzada.**

Bella se tensó. Así como el resto de personas presentes. El título del capítulo solo les dejaba imaginar malas cosas.

— **¿Diga? —Contestó Alice—. No, está aquí —me pasó el teléfono y anunció «Tu madre», articulando para que le leyera los labios.**

"Oh Dios, esto no puede ser nada bueno" susurró Emily con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sam la cubrió con sus brazos palmeando su espalda en un gesto reconfortante.

— **¿Diga?**

— **¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?**

**Era la voz de mi madre, con ese timbre familiar que le había oído miles de veces en mi infancia cada vez que me acercaba demasiado al borde de la acera o me alejaba demasiado de su vista en un lugar atestado de gente. Era el timbre del pánico.**

**Suspiré. Me lo esperaba, aunque, a pesar del tono urgente de mi llamada, había intentado que mi mensaje fuera lo menos alarmante posible.**

—**Tranquilízate, mamá —contesté con la más sosegada de las voces mientras me separaba lentamente de Alice. No estaba segura de poder mentir de forma convincente con sus ojos fijos en mí—. Todo va bien, ¿de acuerdo? Dame un minuto nada más y te lo explicaré todo, te lo prometo.**

**Hice una pausa, sorprendida de que no me hubiera interrumpido ya.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño tratando de averiguar que significaba esto. A nadie le gustaba lo que acababan de escuchar.

Nessie palmeó la mejilla de su madre. Dijiste que la abuela estaba bien. Era en parte una pregunta en parte una afirmación. Bella asintió y acarició los rizos de su hija. Ella no quería escucharlo.

— **¿Mamá?**

—**Ten mucho cuidado de no soltar prenda hasta que haya dicho todo lo que tengo que decir **

Aunque en el fondo todos los esperaban, nadie pudo reprimir los suspiros y jadeos. Sabían que a Reneé no le había sucedido nada, pero les asustaba la idea de que ya estuviese cerca de…

"¡Esperen!" dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño "Pensé que Reneé no sabía nada de vampiros"

Bella suspiró "Ya entenderás"

—**la voz que acababa de escuchar me fue tan poco familiar como inesperada. Era una voz de hombre, afinada, muy agradable e impersonal, la clase de voz que se oye de fondo en los anuncios de deportivos de lujo. Hablaba muy deprisa—. Bien, no tengo por qué hacer daño a tu madre, así que, por favor, haz exactamente lo que te diga y no le pasará nada **

Charlie se mordió el labio. Los lobos se miraban unos a otros pensando en lo mismo, ¿Qué hubiese hecho yo?

Nadie podía enfadarse por lo que Bella estaba a punto de hacer.

—**hizo una pausa de un minuto mientras yo escuchaba muda de horror—. Muy bien —me felicitó—. Ahora repite mis palabras, y procura que parezca natural. Por favor, di: «No, mamá, quédate donde estás».**

—**No, mamá, quédate donde estás —mi voz apenas sobrepasaba el volumen de un susurro.**

Alice gruñó. Había escuchado las palabras de Bella y el tono de su voz, pero no había pensado en ello como más que resultado de la preocupación por que su madre haga algo otnot.

"No es tu culpa" murmuró Bella en un tono monótono. Sabía que repetiría esas palabras por las próximas páginas cunado los dos vampiros tontos se culpen por su plan de escape.

—**Empiezo a darme cuenta de que esto no va a ser fácil —la voz parecía divertida, todavía agradable y amistosa—. ¿Por qué no entras en otra habitación para que la expresión de tu rostro no lo eche todo a perder? No hay motivo para que tu madre sufra. Mientras caminas, por favor, di: «Mamá, por favor, escúchame». ¡Venga, dilo ya!**

Todos estaban en silencio escuchando con terror como ese monstruo jugaba con Bella, literalmente forzándola a cavar su propia tumba.

—**Mamá, por favor, escúchame —supliqué.**

**Me encaminé muy despacio hacia el dormitorio sin dejar de sentir la mirada preocupada de Alice clavada en mi espalda.**

**Cerré la puerta al entrar mientras intentaba pensar con claridad a pesar del pavor que nublaba mi mente.**

— **¿Hay alguien donde te encuentras ahora? Contesta sólo sí o no.**

—**No.**

—**Pero todavía pueden oírte, estoy seguro.**

—**Sí.**

—**Está bien, entonces —continuó la voz amigable—, repite: «Mamá, confía en mí».**

—**Mamá, confía en mí.**

Para entonces, todos se sacudían con rabia. Jacob se movía sigilosamente lejos de Renesmee, asustado con la idea de transformarse en cualquier momento. Había sido un largo tiempo desde que perdió el temperamento de aquella forma.

—**Esto ha salido bastante mejor de lo que yo creía. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, pero tu madre ha llegado antes de lo previsto. Es más fácil de este modo, ¿no crees? Menos suspense y menos ansiedad para ti.**

Bella no pudo evitar gruñir.

**Esperé.**

—**Ahora, quiero que me escuches con mucho cuidado. Necesito que te alejes de tus amigos, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo? Contesta sí o no.**

"Eso no será fácil" musitó Sam aunque temía que Bella lo conseguiría.

—**No.**

—**Lamento mucho oír eso. Esperaba que fueras un poco más imaginativa. ¿Crees que te sería más fácil separarte de ellos si la vida de tu madre dependiera de ello? Contesta sí o no.**

Charlie suspiró adivinado la respuesta. Así como todos los sabían, así como todos hubiesen respondido de estar en los zapatos de Bella.

**No sabía cómo, pero debía encontrar la forma. Recordé que nos íbamos a dirigir al aeropuerto. El Sky Harbor International siempre estaba atestado, y tal y como lo habían diseñado era fácil perderse...**

—**Eso está mejor. Estoy seguro de que no va a ser fácil, pero si tengo la más mínima sospecha de que estás acompañada, bueno... Eso sería muy malo para tu madre —prometió la voz amable—. **

"Claro, voz amable" musitó Leah. Concuerda perfectamente con los vampiros, ser muy lindos y encantadores mientras te dejan sin sangre.

**A estas alturas ya debes saber lo suficiente sobre nosotros para comprender la rapidez con la que voy a saber si acudes acompañada o no, y qué poco tiempo necesito para cargarme a tu madre si fuera necesario. ¿Entiendes? Responde sí o no.**

—**Sí —mi voz se quebró.**

—**Muy bien, Bella. Esto es lo que has de hacer. Quiero que vayas a casa de tu madre. Hay un número junto al teléfono. Llama, y te diré adonde tienes que ir desde allí —me hacía idea de adonde iría y dónde terminaría aquel asunto, **

"También Alice y Jasper" notó Sue para el alivio de Charlie. Era más fácil sobrellevar todo con ese pequeño fragmento de esperanza, sabiendo que al final todo terminaría bien.

**pero, a pesar de todo, pensaba seguir las instrucciones con exactitud—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Contesta sí o no.**

—**Y que sea antes de mediodía, por favor, Bella. No tengo todo el día —pidió con extrema educación.**

— **¿Dónde está Phil? —pregunté secamente.**

—**Ah, y ten cuidado, Bella. Espera hasta que yo te diga cuándo puedes hablar, por favor.**

Sam se quedó pensativo. Algo no encajaba. Lo más lógico sería que ya hubiese matado a Phil ya que no le servía, pero no querría que Bella se enterara y cambiara de parecer. Pero, de acuerdo a Seth, Phil había estado en la boda de Bella… y muy feliz de que su hijastra se cazara con un vampiro.

**Esperé.**

—**Es muy importante ahora que no hagas sospechar a tus amigos cuando vuelvas con ellos. Diles que ha llamado tu madre, pero que la has convencido de que no puedes ir a casa por lo tarde que es. Ahora, responde después de mí: «Gracias, mamá». Repítelo ahora.**

—**Gracias, mamá.**

**Rompí a llorar, a pesar de que intenté controlarme.**

Alice escondió su cara entre sus manos. _¡Y yo que pensaba que estaba bajo mucho estrés!_

—**Di: «Te quiero, mamá. Te veré pronto». Dilo ya.**

—**Te quiero, mamá —repetí con voz espesa—. Te veré pronto.**

—**Adiós, Bella. Estoy deseando verte de nuevo.**

**Y colgó.**

**Mantuve el móvil pegado al oído. El miedo me había agarrotado los dedos y no conseguía estirar la mano para soltarlo.**

**Sabía que debía ponerme a pensar, pero el sonido de la voz aterrada de mi madre ocupaba toda mi mente. **

Nessie agarró la mano de su madre, su mente estaba llena de preocupación por la abuela que nunca había conocido. Charlie tampoco parecía capaz de controlarse.

Era más de lo que Bella podía soportar.

"No la tocó" murmuró ella con una mano en la mano de su padre y la otra en los rizos de Nessie "Nunca lo hizo"

"Pero… cómo…" Seth frunció el ceño. De repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos "Los videos. ¿Usó los videos verdad?"

"Eso pensé" dijo Sam haciendo una mueca por no haberse dado cuenta antes. El libro le había dado varias pistas.

Charlie entrecerró los ojos conectando ideas en su mente "¿Qué video usó?"

Bella se encogió de hombros "Cualquiera. Sabes cuán fácil es molestar a mamá" se giró para mirar a su padre. "¿Estás enfadado conmigo?" preguntó sonando como una pequeña asustada.

"Bella" dijo Charlie suspirando "Sabes que quisiera. Sé lo que harás y fue irresponsable, insensato, y definitivamente tonto. Pero, ¿te puedo culpar por ello?" suspiró de nuevo "¿Puedo culparte de amar a tu madre? Especialmente alguien tan adorable y amable como Reneé. Incluso si lo hicieras por mí, que sería algo peor así que ni lo pienses, no puedo pensar en más que gratitud y admiración por tu valentía.

"El abuelo tiene razón" declaró Renesmee con mayor convicción que cualquier niña de su edad. Nadie dudaba de lo que ella hubiese hecho al tratarse de su madre. Bella frunció el ceño disgustada por ese tipo de cosas pero sin poder evitar sentirse conmovida por el amor que le tenía su hija. De repente, entendía con más claridad a qué se refería su padre.

**Transcurrieron varios segundos antes de que recobrara el control.**

**Despacio, muy despacio, mis pensamientos consiguieron romper el espeso muro del dolor. Planes, tenía que hacer planes, aunque ahora no me quedaba más opción que ir a la habitación llena de espejos y morir. **

Tanto Edward como Charlie se estremecieron mostrando igual dolor. El resto frunció el ceño incluso más.

**No había ninguna otra garantía, nada con lo que pudiera salvar la vida de mi madre. **

"Lo dudo" dijo Sam haciendo una mueca. Era una razón por la cual había sospechado que algo estaba mal pero no quería decirlo en voz alta.

"También yo" musitó Edward "Disfruta su juego demasiado. No hubiese querido aceptar el sacrificio de Bella. La hubiese molestado al respecto, para demostrar que él era mejor"

"No hablemos de ello" pidió Bella con una expresión de dolor y disgusto.

**Mi única esperanza era que James se diera por satisfecho con ganar la partida, que derrotar a Edward fuera suficiente. Me agobiaba la desesperación, porque no había nada con lo que pudiera negociar, nada que le importara para ofrecer o retener. Pero por muchas vueltas que le diera no había ninguna otra opción. Tenía que intentarlo.**

**Situé el pánico en un segundo plano lo mejor que pude. Había tomado la decisión. No servía para nada perder tiempo angustiándome sobre el resultado. Debía pensar con claridad, porque Alice y Jasper me estaban esperando y era esencial, aunque parecía imposible, que consiguiera escaparme de ellos.**

**Me sentí repentinamente agradecida de que Jasper no estuviera. Hubiera sentido la angustia de los últimos cinco minutos de haber estado en la habitación del hotel, y en tal caso, ¿cómo iba a evitar sus sospechas? **

Dicho vampiro hizo una mueca. _¿No pude hacer nada bueno en este libro?_

**Contuve el miedo, la ansiedad, intentando sofocarlos. No podía permitírmelos ahora, ya que no sabía cuándo regresaría Jasper.**

**Me concentré en la fuga. Confiaba en que mi conocimiento del aeropuerto supusiera una baza a mi favor. Era prioritario alejar a Alice como fuera...**

**Era consciente de que me esperaba en la otra habitación, curiosa. Pero tenía que resolver otra cosa más en privado antes de que Jasper volviera.**

**Debía aceptar que no volvería a ver a Edward nunca más, ni siquiera una última mirada que llevarme a la habitación de los espejos. Iba a herirle y no le podía decir adiós. Dejé que las oleadas de angustia me torturaran y me inundaran un rato. Entonces, también las controlé y fui a enfrentarme con Alice.**

Edward hizo una mueca. No quería imaginar por lo que sufrió Bella cuando él estuvo… fuera.

**La única expresión que podía adoptar sin meter la pata era la de una muerta, con gesto ausente. La vi alarmarse, y no quise darle ocasión de que me preguntara. Sólo tenía un guión preparado y no me sentía capaz de improvisar ahora.**

Alice sonrió a su pesar. Ella siempre molestaba a Bella con su falta de capacidad de mentir. Pero ella había convencido a tanta gente cuando sus vidas dependían de ello.

—**Mi madre estaba preocupada, quería venir a Phoenix —mi voz sonaba sin vida—. Pero todo va bien, la he convencido de que se mantenga alejada.**

—**Nos aseguraremos de que esté bien, Bella, no te preocupes.**

**Le di la espalda para evitar que me viera el rostro.**

"¿No te diste cuenta que algo iba mal?" preguntó Jacob. No pretendía decirle con un tono acusador pero estaba muerto del miedo por su mejor amiga.

Alice suspiró amargamente "Sabía que estaba preocupada. Por supuesto, tenía suficientes razones para estarlo. No la conocía tan bien y mi experiencia con humanos era mínima. Estar en el mismo pueblo que un vampiro loco que quiere matarte me pareció razón suficiente para un ataque de pánico"

**Mis ojos se detuvieron en un folio en blanco con membrete del hotel encima del escritorio. Me acerqué a él lentamente, con un plan ya formándose en mi cabeza. También había un sobre. Buena idea.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba en la carta, cada una de las palabras quemaban en su memoria perfecta como si las hubiesen estampado con hierro hirviente.

—**Alice —pregunté despacio, sin volverme, manteniendo inexpresivo el tono de voz—, si escribo una carta para mi madre, ¿se la darás? Quiero decir si se la puedes dejar en casa.**

—**Sin duda, Bella —respondió con voz cautelosa, porque veía que estaba totalmente destrozada. Tenía que controlar mejor mis emociones.**

"Debí darme cuenta. Te veías tan preocupada por ella" rió Alice amargamente sin poder ocultar el tono de su voz.

"Alice" frunció Bella al estirar su mano y apoyarla en el hombro d su hermana. "No. Fue. Tú. Culpa. ¿Entiendes?"

Alice rió de nuevo "¿Por qué te veo repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez?"

Bella sonrió.

**Me dirigí de nuevo al dormitorio y me arrodillé junto a la mesita de noche para apoyarme al escribir.**

—**Edward... —garabateé.**

**Me temblaba la mano, tanto que las letras apenas eran legibles.**

**Te quiero. Lo siento muchísimo—. Tiene a mi madre en su poder y he de intentarlo a pesar de saber que no funcionará. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.**

**No te enfades con Alice y Jasper, si consigo escaparme de ellos será un milagro, dales las gracias de mi parte en especial a Alice por favor.**

Jasper sonrió con ironía. "También te quiero hermanita" dijo él pero no había resentimiento real en su voz. No podía enfadarse con Alice por el amor y admiración que se tenía tan merecido.

Bella le sonrió, deseado haberse puesto a pensar y darse cuenta de cuánto estaba haciendo Jasper silenciosamente con solo su presencia.

**Y te lo suplico por favor no le sigas, creo que eso es precisamente lo que quiere. No podría soportar que alguien saliera herido por mi culpa, especialmente tú, por favor es lo único que te pido. Hazlo por mí.**

Jacob rió sin humor "De alguna forma, dudo que suceda" Edward irá tras el bastardo como yo lo hubiese hecho si hubiese tocado a Bella.

**Te quiero, perdóname**

Edward suspiró.

Billy se le quedó mirando "¿Hubiese podido perdonarla?" preguntó él.

Edward suspiró ensimismado en sus pensamientos "Si" respondió al final "No digo que no hubiese lamentado su decisión por el tiempo que yo… exista" explicó él con mucho cuidado de la palabras que utilizaba. "Pero no me hubiese resentido con ella. No hubiese dejado de amarla"

Jacob lo miró pensativo "¿Al decir por el tiempo que yo exista te refieres al tiempo que te hubiese tomado encontrar a los maniáticos italianos?"

Edward sintió brevemente.

**Bella**

**Doblé la carta con cuidado y sellé el sobre. Ojala que lo encontrara. Sólo podía esperar que lo entendiera y me hiciera caso, aunque fuera sólo esta vez.**

**Y también sellé cuidadosamente mi corazón.**

"Aww, que cursi" bromeó Emmett tratando de aliviar la tensión del cuarto. Había estado extrañamente callado durante el capítulo entero, escuchado aquello que no sabía. En esos momento sentía que había conocido más a su hermana que con el transcurso de casi cuatro años"

"¿Jacob?" preguntó Edward alzando el libro. Éste lo tomó sin decir palabra para abrirlo en le siguiente capítulo.

**N/A: No se olviden de dejar reviews o PMs **

"**No somos... **

**ángeles, no nos caímos del cielo, **

**la gente que busca el amor verdadero, **

**gente que quiere un mundo sincero, **

**la gente que unida lo cambiará."**


	24. Chapter 24

**N/A: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**EL JUEGO DEL ESCONDITE**

**Todo el pavor, la desesperación y la devastación de mi corazón habían requerido menos tiempo del que había pensado. Los minutos transcurrían con mayor lentitud de lo habitual. Jasper aún no había regresado cuando me reuní con Alice. Me atemorizaba permanecer con ella en la misma habitación —por miedo a lo que pudiera adivinar— tanto como rehuirla, por el mismo motivo.**

Alice suspiró "Ni te atrevas a comenzar con eso de nuevo" le advirtió Bella "Y ustedes me acusas de culparme a mí misma por todo…"

Alice sonrió a su pesar "Buen punto"

**Creía que mis pensamientos torturados y volubles harían que fuera incapaz de sorprenderme por nada, pero me sorprendí de verdad cuando la vi doblarse sobre el escritorio, aferrándose al borde con ambas manos.**

"¿Te llegó esa visión verdad?" preguntó Seth en voz baja.

Alice asintió, con el semblante aún más pálido que lo normal. Jasper pasó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Durante todo su tiempo juntos, Jasper había visto esa expresión en la cara de Alice algunas veces, y solo se podía imaginar cuán horrible era para ella ver cosas terribles sucediendo a sus seres queridos sin que ella sea capaz de hacer algo para detenerlo, al no saber cómo terminarán las cosas.

— **¿Alice?**

**No reaccionó cuando mencioné su nombre, pero movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Vi su rostro y la expresión vacía y aturdida de su mirada. De inmediato pensé en mi madre. ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?**

Bella miró a Alice a manera de disculpa. Deseaba no haberle causado tanto dolor. Alice puso los ojos en blanco a su hermana, mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso para evitar repetirle sus mismas palabras.

**Me apresuré a acudir junto a ella y sin pensarlo, extendí la mano para tocar la suya.**

— **¡Alice! —exclamó Jasper con voz temblorosa.**

**Este ya se hallaba a su lado, justo detrás, cubriéndole las manos con las suyas y soltando la presa que la aferraba a la mesa. Al otro lado de la sala de estar, la puerta de la habitación se cerró sola con suave chasquido.**

A pesar de la situación, los otros no pudieron evitar las sonrisas de sus s rostros por el obvio amor y comprensión notorios en los vampiros.

— **¿Qué ves? —exigió saber.**

**Ella apartó el rostro de mí y lo hundió en el pecho de Jasper.**

—**Bella —dijo Alice.**

—**Estoy aquí —repliqué.**

**Aunque con una expresión ausente, Alice giró la cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se engarzaron. Comprendí inmediatamente que no me hablaba a mí, sino que había respondido a la pregunta de Jasper.**

— **¿Qué has visto? —inquirí. Pero en mi voz átona e indiferente no había ninguna pregunta de verdad.**

Alice hizo una mueca pero no emitió comentario.

**Jasper me estudió con atención. Mantuve la expresión ausente y esperé. Estaba confuso y su mirada iba del rostro de Alice al mío mientras sentía el caos... Yo había adivinado lo que acababa de ver Alice.**

"Sabía que te habías dado cuenta de lo que era" dijo Jasper son un suspiro "Pero no tenía sentido. Debiste haber tenido un ataque de pánico. En cambio, tenías iedo pero estabas calmada. Había demasiada… aceptación" gruñó él.

A pensar en ello, todo parecía tan obvio.

**Sentí que un remanso de tranquilidad se instalaba en mi interior, y celebré la intervención de Jasper, ya que me ayudaba a disciplinar mis emociones y mantenerlas bajo control.**

**Alice también se recobró y al final, con voz sosegada y convincente, contestó:**

—**En realidad, nada. Sólo la misma habitación de antes.**

"Como si Bella te hubiese creído aunque no supiera lo que iba a pasar" se burló Jacob.

"Lo sospechaba" dijo Alice sin humor "Debí decirle, tal vez así ella hubiese dicho algo"

"Pero igual hubiese sido horrible escuchar eso, incluso si sabía que pasaría" dijo Esme suspirando.

"Por eso no dije nada. Además, estaba segura e que podríamos cambiar eso" dijo Alice con una mueca.

Bella agachó la cabeza, con remordimiento del sufrimiento que causó a su familia.

**Por último, me miró con expresión dulce y retraída antes de preguntar:**

— **¿Quieres desayunar?**

—**No, tomaré algo en el aeropuerto.**

"¿Por qué será?" musitó Jacob en tono burlón. No podía evitar enojarse con Bella por el peligro en el que se ponía a sí misma, aunque entendía completamente sus razones.

**También yo me sentía muy tranquila. Me fui al baño a darme una ducha. Por un momento creí que Jasper había compartido conmigo su extraño poder extrasensorial, ya que percibí la virulenta desesperación de Alice, a pesar de que la ocultaba muy bien, desesperación porque yo saliera de la habitación y ella se pudiera quedar a solas con Jasper. De ese modo, le podría contar que se estaban equivocando, que iban a fracasar...**

Charlie suspiró, se sentía mal por los dos vampiros que desesperadamente trataban d cuidar de su dulce y testaruda hija. Vampiros o no, no eran nada en comparación a Bella cuando ella tomaba una decisión de ese tipo.

**Me preparé metódicamente, concentrándome en cada una de las pequeñas tareas. Me solté el pelo, extendiéndolo a mí alrededor, para que me cubriera el rostro. El pacífico estado de ánimo en que Jasper me había sumido cumplió su cometido y me ayudó a pensar con claridad y a planear. **

Jasper hizo una mueca y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el shock. Por un momento se sentía disgustado consigo mismo por no ver algo tan importante y visiblemente obvio; pero, esos sentimientos se vieron reemplazados con la ansiedad y culpa provenientes de Bella. Él se quedó viendo a su hermanita en shock. ¿Podía ella sentirse culpables por eso? Lo siento le susurró ella. Jasper sacudió la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

Los otros miraban la interacción de los hermanos, con expresiones confundidas en sus semblantes. Alice y Edward pusieron los ojos en blanco por sus amados.

**Rebusqué en mi petate hasta encontrar el calcetín lleno de dinero y lo vacié en mi monedero.**

**Ardía en ganas de llegar al aeropuerto y estaba de buen humor cuando nos marchamos a eso de las siete de la mañana. En esta ocasión, me senté sola en el asiento trasero mientras que Alice reclinaba la espalda contra la puerta, con el rostro frente a Jasper, aunque cada pocos segundos me lanzaba miradas desde detrás de sus gafas de sol.**

"Y yo que pensaba que al ser vampiros podías evitar ser tan obvia" rió Seth tratando de aliviar la tensión en el cuarto. Alice le sacó la lengua pero era obvio que aún estaba molesta por lo que había sucedido.

— **¿Alice? —pregunté con indiferencia.**

— **¿Sí? —contestó con prevención.**

— **¿Cómo funcionan tus visiones? —miré por la ventanilla lateral y mi voz sonó aburrida—. Edward me dijo que no eran definitivas, que las cosas podían cambiar.**

**El pronunciar el nombre de Edward me resultó más difícil de lo esperado, y esa sensación debió alertar a Jasper, ya que poco después una fresca ola de serenidad inundó el vehículo.**

—**Sí, las cosas pueden cambiar... —murmuró, supongo que de forma esperanzada—. **

"Y pensar que eras tú que trataba de clamarme" musitó Alice algo disgustada.

**Algunas visiones se aproximan a la verdad más que otras, como la predicción metereológica. Resulta más difícil con los hombres. Sólo veo el curso que van a tomar las cosas cuando están sucediendo. El futuro cambia por completo una vez que cambian la decisión tomada o efectúan otra nueva, por pequeña que sea.**

**Asentí con gesto pensativo.**

—**Por eso no pudiste ver a James en Phoenix hasta que no decidió venir aquí.**

—**Sí —admitió, mostrándose todavía cautelosa.**

"Debiste darte cuenta de que ella tramaba algo entonces" indicó Leah.

"Cruzó mi mente por un segundo" admitió Alice "Pero no tenía sentido. Tenía miedo de que me preguntara sobre mi visión anterior"

**Y tampoco me había visto en la habitación de los espejos con James hasta que no accedí a reunirme con él. Intenté no pensar en qué otras cosas podría haber visto, ya que no quería que el pánico hiciera recelar aún más a Jasper. De todos modos, los dos iban a redoblar la atención con la que me vigilaban a raíz de la visión de Alice. La situación se estaba volviendo imposible.**

"Desafortunadamente no" suspiró Jasper con una sonrisa triste que no engañó a nadie.

**La suerte se puso de mi parte cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, o tal vez sólo era que habían mejorado mis probabilidades. El avión de Edward iba a aterrizar en la terminal cuatro, la más grande de todas, pero tampoco era extraño que fuera así, ya que allí aterrizaban la mayor parte de los vuelos. Sin duda, era la terminal que más me convenía —la más grande y la que ofrecía mayor confusión—, y en el nivel tres había una puerta que posiblemente sería mi única oportunidad.**

"Solo tú lo llamarías suerte" dijo Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco. Charlie frunció el ceño. Aunque no podía negarle a Bella el deseo de rescatar a su madre, él deseaba que no hubiese sido capaz de huir. Por supuesto la vida de René no estaba en peligro, pero incluso si lo hubiese estado, hubiese preferido salvar a Bella, sin importar cuán egoísta suene. Su única escusa era saber que René pensaría lo mismo.

**Aparcamos en el cuarto piso del enorme garaje. Fui yo quien los guié, ya que, por una vez, conocía el entorno mejor que ellos. Tomamos el ascensor para descender al nivel tres, donde bajaban los pasajeros. Alice y Jasper se entretuvieron mucho rato estudiando el panel de salida de los vuelos. Los escuchaba discutiendo las ventajas e inconvenientes de Nueva York, Chicago, Atlanta, lugares que nunca había visto, y que, probablemente, nunca vería.**

Edward hizo una mueca. "En unos años" el susurró él "Cuando Nessie esté más grande, nos haremos un tour por toda América, por todo el mundo, solo tú y yo. Australia, África, Antártica… a todos lados. Algún día, iremos conociendo cada país, hasta el más recóndito de los lugares… porque tenemos todo una eternidad para ello. Podemos ir donde tú quieras" sido él con fiereza, como si enfrentase a alguien que se atreviese a contradecirle. Ellos tenían la eternidad. Y los años que el siguen.

**Esperaba mi oportunidad con impaciencia, incapaz de evitar que mi pie zapateara en el suelo. Nos sentamos en una de las largas filas de sillas cerca de los detectores de metales. Jasper y Alice fingían observar a la gente, pero en realidad, sólo me observaban a mí. Ambos seguían de reojo todos y cada uno de mis movimientos en la silla. Me sentía desesperanzada. ¿Podría arriesgarme a correr? ¿Se atreverían a impedir que me escapara en un lugar público como éste? ¿O simplemente me seguirían?**

"Te hubiésemos seguido y si fuese necesario te hubiésemos tenido aunque sea a la fuerza" gruñó Jasper. No había nada en el mudo que lo hubiese detenido cuando su hermana estaba en peligro, peor si se trataba del pequeño riesgo a la exposición. Alice asintió a su lado.

**Saqué del bolso el sobre sin destinatario y lo coloqué encima del bolso negro de piel que llevaba Alice; ésta me miró sorprendida.**

—**Mi carta —le expliqué.**

**Asintió con la cabeza e introdujo el sobre en el bolso debajo de la solapa, de modo que Edward lo encontraría relativamente pronto.**

**Los minutos transcurrían e iba acercándose el aterrizaje del avión en el que viajaba Edward. Me sorprendía cómo cada una de mis células parecía ser consciente de su llegada y la anhelarla. Esa sensación me complicaba las cosas, y pronto me descubrí buscando excusas para quedarme a verle antes de escapar, pero sabía que eso me limitaba la posibilidad de huir.**

"Debiste haber esperado, debiste haberme dicho" le susurró Edward "Juntos teníamos más posibilidades de rescatar a tu madre en vez de confiar en la dudosa capacidad de misericordia de James" él no había dicho nada en el momento, no quería regañar a Bella cuando ella estaba herida, pero no pudo evitarlo en el momento.

"Lo sé" susurró Bella "Lo siento"

"No, en serio" se burló Leah "¿En serio pensaste que el bastardo soltaría a tu madre a penas entraras en el estudio de ballet? No estabas en posición de ser exigente. Las hubiese tenido a las dos comiendo de la palma de su mano. ¿Por qué desperdiciaría la oportunidad preocupándose de que los maniacos italianos estén tras él?"

"Verdad" dijo Bella con un suspiro "Sabía todo ello, pero traté de no pensar mucho en ello, ya que sonaba mejor que cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurriera. Sabía que no me dejarían estar cerca de James. Si alguien más se acercaba a él hubiese sido desastrosos para mi madre"

**Alice se ofreció varias veces para acompañarme a desayunar. —Más tarde —le dije—, todavía no.**

**Estudié el panel de llegadas de los vuelos, comprobando cómo uno tras otro llegaban con puntualidad. El vuelo procedente de Seattle cada vez ocupaba una posición más alta en el panel. —**

**Los dígitos volvieron a cambiar cuando sólo me quedaban treinta minutos para intentar la fuga. Su vuelo llegaba con diez minutos de adelanto, por lo que se me acababa el tiempo.**

—**Creo que me apetece comer ahora —dije rápidamente.**

**Alice se puso de pie.**

—**Iré contigo.**

Sam frunció el ceño "¿Qué planeas hacer?"

"Ya lo verás" dijo Bella suspirando nuevamente, No iba a ser agradable. Para nadie, pero iba a ser peor para sus guardianes. Esperaba que el resto pusiese ser razonable.

— **¿Te importa que venga Jasper en tu lugar? —pregunté—. Me siento un poco... —no terminé la frase. Mis ojos estaban lo bastante enloquecidos como para transmitir lo que no decían las palabras.**

**Jasper se levantó. La mirada de Alice era confusa, pero, comprobé para alivio mío, que no sospechaba nada. Ella debía de atribuir la alteración en su visión a alguna maniobra del rastreador, más que a una posible traición por mi parte.**

"Por supuesto" dijo Alice en un tono miserable.

"Nadie te culpa por ello" dijo Carlisle mirando alrededor con una expresión raramente dura, como si esperando que alguien se atreva a contradecirle. Su hija se daba poco crédito y lo estaba pasando mal. "¿Quién hubiese pensado en ello?"

**Jasper caminó junto a mí en silencio, con la mano en mis riñones, como si me estuviera guiando. Simulé falta de interés por las primeras cafeterías del aeropuerto con que nos encontramos, y movía la cabeza a izquierda y derecha en busca de lo que realmente quería encontrar: los servicios para señoras del nivel tres, que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, lejos del campo de visión de Alice.**

— **¿Te importa? —pregunté a Jasper al pasar por delante—. Sólo será un momento.**

—**Aquí estaré —dijo él.**

Todos gruñeron, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de lo que pasaría.

"Dejaste que se fuera así nomás?" siseó Charlie sin poder evitarlo. "¿Acaso los vampiros no tienen sentido común? ¿No te diste cuenta de lo que haría o es que no te importaba?"

"¡Papá!" exclamó Bella mortificada, pero Jasper la calló. Miró a Charlie directamente a los ojos, con clama, aunque sin poder esconder algo de la culpa y vergüenza que sentía.

"Sí, la deje ir. No, nunca pensé que trataría de escapar. Y sí, sé que fue total y completamente mi culpa pero no pienses que no me preocupo por ella. Si algo hubiese pasado… si no hubiésemos sido capaz de salvarla a tiempo…" su voz se apagó y se quedó mirando a un pedazo del brazo de su silla que ahora yacía quebrado en su puño cerrado.

Charlie pestañeó rápido, tomado por sorpresa por la expresión del chico así como las olas de dolor y culpa que emanaban de él. Sacudió su cabeza "Lo siento" admitió él vacilante "No quise decirlo… es que yo…" se encogió de hombros.

"Me asusté por Bella" concluyó Jasper con una sonrisa débil "Lo entiendo. Créeme, lo entiendo. Y no importa. No es como si hallas dicho algo que no sea cierto"

"No" dijo Charlie sacudiendo su cabeza "Los dos hicieron tanto por Bella a pesar de que vagamente la conocían. No es justo que te culpe por ello"

Bella sonrió a su padre que al fin podía pensar con más lógica.

**Eché a correr en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mí. Recordé aquella ocasión en que me extravié por culpa de este baño, que tenía dos salidas.**

"Por supuesto, solo tú te perderías en el baño" dijo Emmett sonriendo con la intensión de disipar la tensión. No funcionó muy bien, aunque logró obtener una mala mirada de parte de Bella.

**Sólo tenía que dar un pequeño salto para ganar los ascensores cuando saliera por la otra puerta. No entraría en el campo de visión de Jasper si éste permanecía donde me había dicho. Era mi única oportunidad, por lo que tendría que seguir corriendo si él me veía. La gente se quedaba mirándome, pero los ignoré. Los ascensores estaban abiertos, esperando, cuando doblé la esquina. Me precipité hacia uno de ellos —estaba casi lleno, pero era el que bajaba— y metí la mano entre las dos hojas de la puerta que se cerraba. Me acomodé entre los irritados pasajeros y me cercioré con un rápido vistazo de que el botón de la planta que daba a la calle estuviera pulsado. Estaba encendido cuando las puertas se cerraron.**

Edward sacudió la cabeza "¿Cómo es que en situaciones como éstas tú no te caes al suelo ni tropiezas con nada?" preguntó él. Bella contuvo un estremecimiento al pensar en la siguiente vez que estaría corriendo ignorando las posibilidades de una concusión o algo peor, tratando de salvar a alguien que ama.

**Salí disparada de nuevo en cuanto se abrieron, a pesar de los murmullos de enojo que se levantaron a mi espalda. Anduve con lentitud mientras pasaba al lado de los guardias de seguridad, apostados junto a la cinta transportadora, preparada para correr tan pronto como viera las puertas de salida. No tenía forma de saber si Jasper ya me estaba buscando. **

"No" suspiró Jasper "No aún. Sospechaba que algo andaba mal pero no sabía de la otra salida y había demasiada gente en el aeropuerto para seguir tu olor. Luego Alice tuvo una visión…"

"Pero era demasiado tarde entonces para seguirte" continuó Alice "Incluso sabiendo donde terminarías. Y el avión estaba aterrizando así que decidimos esperar al resto. Por supuesto, para entonces ya entendíamos todo. Nunca me he sentido tan idiota en toda mi vida" suspiró ella.

"Para ser sincera, tampoco yo" admitió Bella al recordar su encuentro con James.

"¿Puedo continuar ahora?" demandó Jacob. Estaba al borde de los nervios preocupado por su mejor amiga y con solo una mirada a Nessie sabía que el objeto de su imprimación no estaba nada mejor que él. Sabía que no iba a ser agradable lo que seguía pero el suspenso lo mataba.

**Sólo dispondría de unos segundos si seguía mi olor. Estuve a punto de estrellarme contra los cristales mientras cruzaba de un salto las puertas automáticas, que se abrieron con excesiva lentitud.**

**No había ni un solo taxi a la vista a lo largo del atestado bordillo de la acera.**

**No me quedaba tiempo. Alice y Jasper estarían a punto de descubrir mi fuga, si no lo habían hecho ya, y me localizarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

"Desafortunadamente no es tan sencillo" musitó Alice "No en un lugar grande y atestado de gente y con tantas salidas. Podrías hasta haberte metido en un avión"

**El servicio de autobús del hotel Hyatt acababa de cerrar las puertas a pocos pasos de donde me encontraba.**

— **¡Espere! —grité al tiempo que corría y le hacía señas al conductor.**

—**Éste es el autobús del Hyatt —dijo el conductor confundido al abrir la puerta.**

"No, ¡da!" se burló Seth poniendo los ojos en blanco. Bella le miró agradecida de que esté en condiciones de hacer comentarios sarcásticos. Los otros lobos, especialmente Jacob, parecían estar a punto de transformarse. Incluso Billy llevaba una expresión seria y demacrada.

—**Sí. Allí es adonde voy —contesté con la respiración entrecortada, y subí apresuradamente los escalones.**

**Al no llevar equipaje, me miró con desconfianza, pero luego se encogió de hombros y no se molestó en hacerme más preguntas.**

**La mayoría de los asientos estaban vacíos. Me senté lo más alejada posible de los restantes viajeros y miré por la ventana, primero a la acera y después al aeropuerto, que se iba quedando atrás. No pude evitar imaginarme a Edward de pie al borde de la calzada, en el lugar exacto donde se perdía mi pista. No puedes llorar aún, me dije a mí misma. Todavía me quedaba un largo camino por recorrer.**

"Porque llorar después te ayudará tanto" resopló Leah ignorando las malas miradas de su madre. "Ir a encontrarte con un sádico asesino vampiros no es la mejor de las ideas, pero tener un ataque enfrente del mismo no te ayuda mucho en tus ventajas de supervivencia"

Bella se encogió de hombros "En el momento no hacía mucha diferencia. Todo eso de morir de una forma noble se vuelve ilógico cuando tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos"

Todos los lobos y vampiros asintieron, entendiendo las palabras de Bella al tiempo que tenían mostraban idénticas sonrisas secas.

**La suerte siguió sonriéndome. En frente del Hyatt, una pareja de aspecto fatigado estaba sacando la última maleta del maletero de un taxi. Me bajé del autobús de un salto e inmediatamente me lancé hacia el taxi y me introduje en el asiento de atrás. La cansada pareja y el conductor del autobús me miraron fijamente.**

**Le indiqué al sorprendido taxista las señas de mi madre.**

—**Necesito llegar aquí lo más pronto posible.**

—**Pero esto está en Scottsdale —se quejó.**

**Arrojé cuatro billetes de veinte sobre el asiento.**

— **¿Es esto suficiente?**

Jacob resopló.

—**Sí, claro, chica, sin problema.**

**Me recliné sobre el asiento y crucé los brazos sobre el regazo. Las calles de la ciudad, que me resultaba tan familiar, pasaban rápidamente a nuestro lado, pero no me molesté ni en mirar por la ventanilla. Hice un gran esfuerzo por mantener el control y estaba resuelta a no perderlo llegada a aquel punto, ahora que había completado con éxito mi plan. No merecía la pena permitirme más miedo ni más ansiedad. El camino estaba claro, y sólo tenía que seguirlo.**

"¿Y tu camino era morir?" demandó Charlie "Nunca te atrevas a pensar así, aunque todo parezca perdido

Bella miró a su padre con una extraña e incómoda mirada.

"Lo recordaré" prometió ella.

Billy sonrió secamente sabiendo que no sería esta la única vez en que Bella esté convencida de su inminente muerte, y considerando las palabras de Jacob, entonces ella tenía unas ideas muy pesimistas concernientes a su supervivencia"

**Así pues, en lugar de eso cerré los ojos y pasé los veinte minutos de camino creyéndome con Edward en vez de dejarme llevar por el pánico.**

**Imaginé que me había quedado en el aeropuerto a la espera de su llegada. Visualicé cómo me pondría de puntillas para verle el rostro lo antes posible, y la rapidez y el garbo con que él se deslizaría entre el gentío. Entonces, tan impaciente como siempre, yo recorrería a toda prisa los pocos metros que me separaban de él para cobijarme entre sus brazos de mármol, al fin a salvo.**

Edward apretó sus brazos alrededor de Bella como haciendo énfasis a sus pensamientos. Bella le sonrió débilmente. Todos esos recuerdos…

**Me pregunté adonde habríamos ido. A algún lugar del norte, para que él pudiera estar al aire libre durante el día, o quizás a algún paraje remoto en el que nos hubiéramos tumbado al sol, juntos otra vez. Me lo imaginé en la playa, con su piel destellando como el mar. No me importaba cuánto tiempo tuviéramos que ocultarnos. Quedarme atrapada en una habitación de hotel con él sería una especie de paraíso, con la cantidad de preguntas que todavía tenía que hacerle. Podría estar hablando con él para siempre, sin dormir nunca, sin separarme de él jamás.**

Charlie se mordió el labio al escuchar las palabras para siempre. _Entonces ya comenzó. Tal vez aún no se da cuenta pero su experiencia cercana a la muerte solo le hará pensar más en esas posibilidades._

Los lobos y humanos se miraban precavidos, pensando la misma cosa Que Charlie.

**Vislumbré con tal claridad su rostro que casi podía oír su voz, y en ese momento, a pesar del horror y la desesperanza, me sentí feliz. Estaba tan inmersa en mi ensueño escapista que perdí la noción del tiempo transcurrido.**

—**Eh, ¿qué número me dijo?**

**La pregunta del taxista pinchó la burbuja de mi fantasía, privando de color mis maravillosas ilusiones vanas. El miedo, sombrío y duro, estaba esperando para ocupar el vacío que aquéllas habían dejado.**

—**Cincuenta y ocho —contesté con voz ahogada.**

**Me miró nervioso, pensando que quizás me iba a dar un ataque o algo parecido.**

—**Entonces, hemos llegado.**

**El taxista estaba deseando que yo saliera del coche; probablemente, albergaba la esperanza de que no le pidiera las vueltas.**

Edward tuvo que contener un gruñido pensando en la pobre forma en que el taxista trataba a su Bella, sabiendo que su ira no iba dirigida al pobre hombre.

—**Gracias —susurré.**

**No hacía falta que me asustara, me recordé. La casa estaba vacía. Debía apresurarme. Mamá me esperaba aterrada, y dependía de mí.**

**Subí corriendo hasta la puerta y me estiré con un gesto maquinal para tomar la llave de debajo del alero. Abrí la puerta. El interior permanecía a oscuras y deshabitado, todo en orden. Volé hacia el teléfono y encendí la luz de la cocina en el trayecto. En la pizarra blanca había un número de diez dígitos escrito a rotulador con caligrafía pequeña y esmerada. Pulsé los botones del teclado con precipitación y me equivoqué. Tuve que colgar y empezar de nuevo. En esta ocasión me concentré sólo en las teclas, pulsándolas con cuidado, una por una. Lo hice correctamente. Sostuve el auricular en la oreja con mano temblorosa. Sólo sonó una vez.**

—**Hola, Bella —contestó James con voz tranquila—. Lo has hecho muy deprisa. Estoy impresionado.**

Jacob parecía temblar ligeramente al leer esas palabras. Charlie lo miraba nervioso a pesar de su propio enojo. No quería ver a Jacob explotando y convirtiéndose en un lobo de nuevo, especialmente no cerca a su hija y su nieta.

— **¿Se encuentra bien mi madre?**

—**Está estupendamente. No te preocupes, Bella, no tengo nada contra ella. A menos que no vengas sola, claro —dijo esto con despreocupación, casi divertido.**

—**Estoy sola.**

**Nunca había estado más sola en toda mi vida.**

—**Muy bien. Ahora, dime, ¿conoces el estudio de ballet que se encuentra justo a la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa?**

—**Sí, sé cómo llegar hasta allí.**

—**Bien, entonces te veré muy pronto.**

**Colgué.**

Bella tomó una innecesaria bocanada de aire preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Tanto Edward como Jasper la miraban preocupados. Bella les sonrió un poco al tiempo que olas de calma y tranquilidad la invadían.

**Salí corriendo de la habitación y crucé la puerta hacia el calor achicharrante de la calle.**

**No había tiempo para volver la vista atrás y contemplar mi casa. Tampoco deseaba hacerlo tal y como se encontraba ahora, vacía, como un símbolo del miedo en vez de un santuario. La última persona en caminar por aquellas habitaciones familiares había sido mi enemigo.**

**Casi podía ver a mi madre con el rabillo del ojo, de pie a la sombra del gran eucalipto donde solía jugar de niña; **

Esme sonrió ligeramente.

**o arrodillada en un pequeño espacio no asfaltado junto al buzón de correos, un cementerio para todas las flores que había plantado. Los recuerdos eran mejores que cualquier realidad que hoy pudiera ver, pero aun así, los aparté de mi mente rápidamente y me encaminé hacia la esquina, dejándolo todo atrás.**

**Me sentía torpe, como si corriera sobre arena mojada. Parecía incapaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre el cemento. Tropecé varias veces, y en una ocasión me caí. Me hice varios rasguños en las manos cuando las apoyé en la acera para amortiguar la caída. **

Todos los vampiros hicieron muecas haciendo que el resto se pongan nerviosos. Especialmente los lobos, quienes habían presenciado de primaera mano la forma en que los neófitos reaccionaban a la sangre. Ella sacudió la cabeza para demostrarles que todo estaba bien. Bueno, tan bien como uno puede estar en esas situaciones.

**Luego me tambaleé, para volver a caerme, pero finalmente conseguí llegar a la esquina. Ya sólo me quedaba otra calle más. Corrí de nuevo, jadeando, con el rostro empapado de sudor. El sol me quemaba la piel; brillaba tanto que su intenso reflejo sobre el cemento blanco me cegaba. Me sentía peligrosamente vulnerable. Añoré la protección de los verdes bosques de Forks, de mi casa, con una intensidad que jamás hubiera imaginado.**

A pesar de la preocupación, esas palabras hicieron a Nessie sonreír. Acercándose a su madre depositó su mano en la mejilla de ella. _Si, Forks es nuestra casa. Siempre._

Bella le sonrió a su hija en un momento de descanso de las memorias aterradoras de su pasado. Renesmee se dio cuenta y se acomodó más cerca de sus padres, tratando de aliviarles la preocupación.

**Al doblar la última esquina y llegar a Cactus, pude ver el estudio de ballet, que conservaba el mismo aspecto exterior que recordaba. La plaza de aparcamiento de la parte delantera estaba vacía y las persianas de todas las ventanas, echadas. No podía correr—más, me asfixiaba. El esfuerzo y el pánico me habían dejado extenuada. El recuerdo de mi madre era lo único que, un paso tras otro, me mantenía en movimiento.**

**Al acercarme vi el letrero colocado por la parte interior de la puerta. Estaba escrito a mano en papel rosa oscuro: decía que el estudio de danza estaba cerrado por las vacaciones de primavera. Aferré el pomo y lo giré con cuidado. Estaba abierto. Me esforcé por contener el aliento y abrí la puerta.**

Charlie se mordió el labio el resto de las personas presentes parecían paralizadas.

**El oscuro vestíbulo estaba vacío y su temperatura era fresca. Se podía oír el zumbido del aire acondicionado. Las sillas de plástico estaban apiladas contra la pared y la alfombra olía a champú. El aula de danza orientada al oeste estaba a oscuras y podía verla a través de una ventana abierta con vistas a esa sala. El aula que daba al este, la habitación más grande, estaba iluminada a pesar de tener las persianas echadas.**

**Se apoderó de mí un miedo tan fuerte que me quedé literalmente paralizada. Era incapaz de dar un solo paso.**

**Entonces, la voz de mi madre me llamó con el mismo tono de pánico e histeria.**

Bella hizo una mueca. Obviamente él se aseguraría de que ella esté propiamente cerca de su trampa, con la puerta cerrada y nada a su ventaja. Arruinaría el efecto si dramático si hubiese tenido que correr a alcanzarla de su huida. Solo ella pudo ser tan tonta para darle a James la satisfacción de ver el shock en su cara al darse cuenta de la trampa. Tuvo que contener un estremecimiento por el disgusto.

— **¿Bella? ¿Bella? —Me precipité hacia la puerta, hacia el sonido de su voz—. ¡Bella, me has asustado! —Continuó hablando mientras yo entraba corriendo en el aula de techos altos—. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más!**

**Miré a mí alrededor, intentando descubrir de dónde venía su voz. Entonces la oí reír y me giré hacia el lugar de procedencia del sonido.**

**Y allí estaba ella, en la pantalla de la televisión, alborotándome el pelo con alivio. Era el Día de Acción de Gracias y yo tenía doce años. Habíamos ido a ver a mi abuela el año anterior a su muerte. Fuimos a la playa un día y me incliné demasiado desde el borde del embarcadero. Me había visto perder pie y luego mis intentos de recuperar el equilibrio. « ¿Bella? ¿Bella?», me había llamado ella asustada.**

**La pantalla del televisor se puso azul.**

La voz de Jacob tembló ligeramente mientras el resto de personas miraba el libro con expresiones oscuras.

**Me volví lentamente. Inmóvil, James estaba de pie junto a la salida de emergencia, por eso no le había visto al principio. Sostenía en la mano el mando a distancia. Nos miramos el uno al otro durante un buen rato y entonces sonrió.**

Hubo algunas miradas incrédulas y/o disgustadas.

**Caminó hacia mí y pasó muy cerca. Depositó el mando al lado del vídeo. Me di la vuelta con cuidado para seguir sus movimientos.**

—**Lamento esto, Bella, pero ¿acaso no es mejor que tu madre no se haya visto implicada en este asunto? —dijo con voz cortés, amable.**

"A pesar de que no suene bien, es verdad" musitó Sam vacilante al descubrir concordar con James. Bella asintió calladamente.

**De repente caí en la cuenta. Mi madre seguía a salvo en Florida. Nunca había oído mi mensaje. Los ojos rojo oscuro de aquel rostro inusualmente pálido que ahora tenía delante de mí jamás la habían aterrorizado. Estaba a salvo.**

—**Sí —contesté llena de alivio.**

—**No pareces enfadada porque te haya engañado.**

—**No lo estoy.**

"Bella" suspiró Charlie sin poder decir más palabra. Llevó su mano a su frente, cerrando los ojos por un instante. Esto era algo que no quería escuchar: su pequeña inocente hija enfrentándose a la muerte sin poder hacer nada.

**La euforia repentina me había insuflado coraje. ¿Qué importaba ya todo? Pronto habría terminado y nadie haría daño a Charlie ni a mamá, nunca tendrían que pasar miedo. Me sentía casi mareada. **

Charlie hizo una mueca. Todos estaban completamente callados, la voz de Jacob siendo el único sonido en el cuarto. Incluso los humanos parecían más inmóviles de lo que son capaces.

**La parte más racional de mi mente me avisó de que estaba a punto de derrumbarme a causa del estrés.**

— **¡Qué extraño! Lo piensas de verdad —sus ojos oscuros me examinaron con interés. El iris de sus pupilas era casi negro, pero había una chispa de color rubí justo en el borde. Estaba sediento—. **

Charlie hizo una mueca. Sue le tomó la mano para mostrarle un poco de apoyo. Charlie alzó la mirada para sonreír a su esposa.

**He de conceder a vuestro extraño aquelarre que vosotros, los humanos, podéis resultar bastante interesantes. **

"Cierto" dijo Carlisle con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ""Con todo mi tiempo en este mundo debo decir que no hay creatura, mítica o no, más interesante que el humano"

Su voz era clamada como si discutiese acerca del clima o esté en una cena, haciendo que todos se calmen un poco al instante. Aunque, aquellos que lo conocían bien desenmascaraban el tono oculto en su voz que les dejaba ver que él estaba tan preocupado como el resto de los presentes.

**Supongo que observaros debe de ser toda una atracción. Y lo extraño es que muchos de vosotros no parecéis tener conciencia alguna de lo interesantes que sois.**

_Bueno, está en lo correcto en eso._ Pensó Emmett haciendo que Edward resoplara silenciosamente.

**Se encontraba cerca de mí, con los brazos cruzados, mirándome con curiosidad. Ni el rostro ni la postura de James mostraban el menor indicio de amenaza. Tenía un aspecto muy corriente, no había nada destacable en sus facciones ni en su cuerpo, **

Rosalie sonrió recordándoles a todos de su explicación anterior.

**salvo la piel pálida y los ojos ojerosos a los que ya me había acostumbrado. Vestía una camiseta azul claro de manga larga y unos vaqueros desgastados.**

"¿De verdad piensas en qué viste?" preguntó Jacob incrédulo.

"Es el comportamiento más normal de los humanos en ese tipo de situaciones" explicó Carlisle "Tu cuerpo se prepara para la pelea, tus sentidos se incrementan y te das cuenta de todos a tu alrededor. Al mismo tiempo tu mente se enfoca en cosas sin importancias para no entrar en shock"

Charlie asintió "Nunca he estado en situaciones así pero eso nos advirtieron"

—**Supongo que ahora vas a decirme que tu novio te vengará —aventuró casi esperanzado, o eso me pareció.**

Bella gruñó sorprendiendo a las personas a su alrededor.

—**No, no lo creo. De hecho, le he pedido que no lo haga.**

— **¿Y qué te ha contestado?**

—**No lo sé —resultaba extrañamente sencillo conversar con un cazador tan gentil—. Le dejé una carta.**

"¿Gentil?"

Bella no notó quien preguntó eso pero de todas maneras respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Después de todo, en cierto sentido era cierto.

— **¿Una carta? ¡Qué romántico! —la voz se endureció un poco cuando añadió un punto de sarcasmo al tono educado—. ¿Y crees que te hará caso?**

—**Eso espero.**

—**Humm. Bueno, en tal caso, tenemos expectativas distintas. Como ves, esto ha sido demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido. Para serte sincero, me siento decepcionado. Esperaba un desafío mucho mayor. Y después de todo, sólo he necesitado un poco de suerte.**

"¿Va presumirlo en frente tuyo?" preguntó Charlie con voz amenazadoramente baja.

"Es mejor para Bella" le indicó Billy tratando de clamar a su amigo "Mientras el idiota petulante celebra su pequeña victoria, los Cullen tienen más tiempo para encontrarla"

Charlie se quedó en silencio tratando de encontrar consuelo en el hecho de que Bella no estará sola por mucho tiempo. Que ella sobrevivirá.

**Esperé en silencio.**

—**Hice que Victoria averiguara más cosas sobre ti cuando no consiguió atrapar a tu padre. **

Los que no era vampiros se paralizaron al darse cuenta de en cuánto peligro estuvo Charlie. Charlie, por otro lado, apneas lo notó por cuan enojado estaba con James por tratar a su hija de esa forma.

**Carecía de sentido darte caza por todo el planeta cuando podía esperar cómodamente en un lugar de mi elección. Por eso, después de hablar con Victoria, decidí venir a Phoenix para hacer una visita a tu madre. Te había oído decir que regresabas a casa. **

"¿Y te creyó?"

**Al principio, ni se me ocurrió que lo dijeras en serio, pero luego lo estuve pensando. ¡Qué predecibles sois los humanos! Os gusta estar en un entorno conocido, en algún lugar que os infunda seguridad. ¿Acaso no sería una estratagema perfecta que si te persiguiéramos acudieras al último lugar en el que deberías estar, es decir, a donde habías dicho que ibas a ir?**

Sam hizo una mueca. Estuvo sopesando cuán ventajoso era ese destino pero no se imaginó que el cazador realmente lo tendría como una posibilidad.

**»Pero claro, no estaba seguro, sólo era una corazonada. Habitualmente las suelo tener sobre las presas que cazo, un sexto sentido, por llamarlo así. **

"Oh" musitó Sam. "Eso explica todo"

"¿Es como esos dones de ustedes?" preguntó Charlie "¿Sabía dónde encontrarte?"

Charlie asintió "No es un don inusual, aunque no estaba muy desarrollado"

Charlie le frunció el ceño deseando poder preguntar a qué se refería pero decidiendo que sería mejor no hacerlo.

**Escuché tu mensaje cuando entré a casa de tu madre, pero claro, no podía estar seguro del lugar desde el que llamabas. Era útil tener tu número, pero por lo que yo sabía, lo mismo podías estar en la Antártida; y el truco no funcionaría a menos que estuvieras cerca.**

**«Entonces, tu novio toma un avión a Phoenix. Victoria lo estaba vigilando, naturalmente; no podía actuar solo en un juego con tantos jugadores. Y así fue como me confirmaron lo que yo barruntaba, que te encontrabas aquí. Ya estaba preparado; había visto tus enternecedores vídeos familiares, por lo que sólo era cuestión de marcarse el farol.**

**«Demasiado fácil, como ves. En realidad, nada que esté a mi altura. En fin, espero que te equivoques con tu novio. Se llama Edward, ¿verdad?**

"¿No es suficiente para él?" gruñó Charlie "Ya tiene a Bella, ¿acaso no va a parar?"

"Oh, sí que parará" le aseguró Jasper con voz suave y calmada, aunque algo en sus ojos hizo que Charlie se estremeciera involuntariamente.

**No contesté. La sensación de valentía me abandonaba por momentos. Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de terminar de regodearse en su victoria. Aunque, de todos modos, ya me daba igual. No había ninguna gloria para él en abatirme a mí, una débil humana.**

"Como si pudiese vencer a alguien" resopló Emmett con los rastro de una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

— **¿Te molestaría mucho que también yo le dejara una cartita a tu Edward?**

"¿A qué se refiere?" preguntó Sue con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía una idea de lo que el quería y no era nada agradable.

**Dio un paso atrás y pulsó algo en una videocámara del tamaño de la palma de la mano, equilibrada cuidadosamente en lo alto del aparato de música. Una diminuta luz roja indicó que ya estaba grabando. La ajustó un par de veces, ampliando el encuadre. Lo miré horrorizada.**

De igual manera se podría describir las expresiones de los presentes.

"Es enfermo" musitó Emily "Enfermo, asqueroso, loco, malvado bastardo" siguió musitando un centenar de adjetivos que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese recibidos miradas incrédulas. Por el momento, todos concordaban con ella.

"Continúa" le pidió Sue, con el semblante pálido "Mejor que terminemos lo más rápido posible"

Alice, por otro lado, se paralizó por completo al escuchar sobre la videocámara. Sabía lo que pasaría, pero no quería escucharlo. Cada palabra quemaba para plantarse en su memoria, todos los detalles que había olvidado…

—**Lo siento, pero dudo de que se vaya a resistir a darme caza después de que vea esto. Y no quiero que se pierda nada. Todo esto es por él, claro. Tú simplemente eres una humana, que, desafortunadamente, estaba en el sitio equivocado y en el momento equivocado, y podría añadir también, que en compañía de la gente equivocada.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Para su sorpresa, no recibió pensamiento que concordasen con las palabras del cazador. Todos lo tenían como algo inevitable, aceptando que no habría otras personas con la que estuviese Bella.

**Dio un paso hacia mí, sonriendo.**

—**Antes de que empecemos...**

**Sentí náuseas en la boca del estómago mientras hablaba. Esto era algo que yo no había previsto.**

Alice hizo una mueca, volviéndose completamente rígida en los brazos de Jasper. Los lobos no fallaron en notar todo eso y la miraban con curiosidad. Alice sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su corta cabellera caiga en su cara.

—**Hay algo que me gustaría restregarle un poco por las narices a tu novio. La solución fue obvia desde el principio, y siempre temí que tu Edward se percatara y echara a perder la diversión. Me pasó una vez, oh, sí, hace siglos. La primera y única vez que se me ha escapado una presa.**

"¿Qué solución?" preguntó Seth al tiempo que fruncía el ceño sin poder pensar en algo que sea lógico.

"Convirtiendo a la víctima en vampiro"

Fue Alice quien les respondió. Todos se voltearon a verla, dándose cuenta de lo callada que había estado todo el capítulo. Su voz era baja y extrañamente aterradora. Por un momento parecía una niña apenas mayor que Renesmee"

"¿Por qué dice eso?" preguntó Jacob deseando entender al cazador. Solo diciendo que Bella pudo haber sobrevivido no tenía sentido.

Alice sacudió la cabeza "Solo lee. Por favor" suplicó ella, sonando como una pequeña de nuevo.

**»El vampiro que tan estúpidamente se había encariñado con aquella insignificante presa hizo la elección que tu Edward ha sido demasiado débil para llevar a cabo, ya ves. Cuando aquel viejo supo que iba detrás de su amiguita, la raptó del sanatorio mental donde él trabajaba —**

"¿Sanatorio mental?" preguntó Emily sorprendida. ¿Qué vampiro trabajaba en un sanatorio mental?

**nunca entenderé la obsesión que algunos vampiros tienen por vosotros, los humanos—, y la liberó de la única forma que tenía para ponerla a salvo. La pobre criaturita ni siquiera pareció notar el dolor. Había permanecido encerrada demasiado tiempo en aquel agujero negro de su celda. **

Todos hicieron muecas al escuchar eso, dolidos y disgustados de que alguien pueda ser tratado de una forma tan baja, aunque solo los vampiros entendían la razón de su enojo. Jasper temblaba ligeramente sin poder detener el esparcir sus sentimientos.

**Cien años antes la habrían quemado en la hoguera por sus visiones, **

Renesmee jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron con el shock y la tristeza. Los que no eran vampiros, no se dieron cuenta, demasiados preocupados por la repentina furia que los quemaba.

**pero en el siglo XIX te llevaban al psiquiátrico y te administraban tratamientos de electro—choque. Cuando abrió los ojos fortalecida con su nueva juventud, fue como si nunca antes hubiera visto el sol. **

"Tal vez sea cierto" gruñó Emily sacudiendo la cabeza. Odiaba con toda su fuerza los lugares pequeños y oscuros, y por lo que había escuchado, la transformación a vampiros traía un dolor inimaginable. ¿Cuánto dolor tuvo que haber soportado la víctima del cazador para no notar ese cambio? ¿Por qué tuvo que soportar eso debido a la crueldad de los humanos y la diversión de un vampiro sadístico?

**El viejo la convirtió en un nuevo y poderoso vampiro, pero entonces yo ya no tenía ningún aliciente para tocarla —suspiró—. En venganza, maté al viejo.**

—**Alice —dije en voz baja, atónita.**

Siete pares de ojos se voltearon hacia la pequeña vampira prácticamente enterrado en el regazo de Jasper, con solo sus negros ojos visibles a través de las mechas que cubrían su rostro.

"Si" respondió ella antes de que alguien tenga el tiempo de preguntar "Si, es todo cierto. Ahora, ¿serían tan amables de continuar?" preguntó mirando únicamente al libro en las manos de Jacob. El lobo desvió su mirada de ella y rápidamente encontró la línea donde se había quedado.

—**Sí, tu amiguita. Me sorprendió verla en el claro. Supuse que su aquelarre obtendría alguna ventaja de esta experiencia. Yo te tengo a ti, y ellos la tienen a ella. **

Jasper hizo una mueca. Por más que amara a su hermana, no vacilaría un momento si tuviese que elegir entre ella y Alice.

**La única víctima que se me ha escapado, todo un honor, la verdad.**

**»Y tenía un olor realmente delicioso. Aún lamento no haber podido probarla... Olía incluso mejor que tú. Perdóname, no quiero ofenderte, tú hueles francamente bien. Un poco floral, creo...**

"¿Por qué la gente siempre me repite eso?" se quejó Bella ignorando las miradas incrédulas que recibía. Incluso si su familia pensaba que estaba perdiendo la cordura, era mejor que enojarse por algo que ya había sucedido. Lo último que necesitaban eran lobos en la mitad de la sala.

**Dio otro paso en mi dirección hasta situarse a poca distancia. Levantó un mechón de mi pelo y lo olió con delicadeza. Entonces, lo puso otra vez en su sitio con dulzura y sentí sus dedos fríos en mi garganta. Alzó luego la mano para acariciarme rápidamente una sola vez la mejilla con el pulgar, con expresión de curiosidad. Deseaba echar a correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero estaba paralizada. No era capaz siquiera de estremecerme.**

Jacob prácticamente gruñó con la última palabra. Bella le miró nerviosa, viendo a Nessie y Edward. Aunque dudaba que Nessie se lastimara, ya que él no podría vivir consigo mismo de lastimarla.

—**No —murmuró para sí mientras dejaba caer la mano—. No lo entiendo —suspiró—. En fin, supongo que deberíamos continuar. Luego, podré telefonear a tus amigos y decirles dónde te pueden encontrar, a ti y a mi mensajito.**

Bella gruñó por lo bajo.

**Ahora me sentía realmente mal. Supe que iba a ser doloroso, lo leía en sus ojos. No se conformaría con ganar, alimentarse y desaparecer. El final rápido con que yo contaba no se produciría. Empezaron a temblarme las rodillas y temí caerme de un momento a otro.**

"¿Por qué ese pequeño…"

"Jacob, por favor trata de no dañar el libro" pidió Bella "Aún tenemos unos capítulos que cubrir"

"Solo tú te preocuparías por el libro" musitó Jacob siguiendo su lectura.

**El cazador retrocedió un paso y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a mí con gesto indiferente, como si quisiera obtener la mejor vista posible de una estatua en un museo. Su rostro seguía siendo franco y amable mientras decidía por dónde empezar.**

**Entonces, se echó hacia atrás y se agazapó en una postura que reconocí de inmediato. Su amable sonrisa se ensanchó, y creció hasta dejar de ser una sonrisa y convertirse en un amasijo de dientes visibles y relucientes.**

Seth tembló involutariamente y lanzó una mirada avergonzada a Esme antes de caminar a un espacio libre al lado del sofá. Leah hizo una pequeña mueca antes de unirse a su hermano. Su temperamento siempre fue volátil.

**No pude evitarlo, intenté correr aun sabiendo que sería inútil y que mis rodillas estaban muy débiles. Me invadió el pánico y salté hacia la salida de emergencia.**

Nadie dijo una palabra mientras escuchaban la voz monótona de Jacob. Que se termine rápido, pensaban todos.

**Lo tuve delante de mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Actuó tan rápido que no vi si había usado los pies o las manos. Un golpe demoledor impactó en mi pecho y me sentí volar hacia atrás, hasta sentir el crujido del cristal al romperse cuando mi cabeza se estrelló contra los espejos. El cristal se agrietó y los trozos se hicieron añicos al caer al suelo, a mi lado.**

**Estaba demasiado aturdida para sentir el dolor. Ni siquiera podía respirar.**

Charlie inhaló rápidamente estrujando la mano de su esposa con tal fuerza que en otra ocasión ella hubiese hecho una mueca. En el momento, casi ni notó la presión, demasiado enojada para notar algo.

**Se acercó muy despacio.**

—**Esto hará un efecto muy bonito —dijo con voz amable otra vez mientras examinaba el caos de cristales—. Pensé que esta habitación crearía un efecto visualmente dramático para mi película. Por eso escogí este lugar para encontrarnos. Es perfecto, ¿a que sí?**

Billy gruñó, sus ojos llameaban. Nunca anteriormente se había visto tanto como su hijo, como un verdadero lobo, descendiente del más temido enemigo del vampiro.

**Le ignoré mientras gateaba de pies y manos en un intento de arrastrarme hasta la otra puerta.**

**Se abalanzó sobre mí de inmediato y me pateó con fuerza la pierna. Oí el espantoso chasquido antes de sentirlo, pero luego lo sentí y no pude reprimir el grito de agonía. Me retorcí para agarrarme la pierna, él permaneció junto a mí, sonriente.**

Leah gruñó y salió disparada por la puerta.

"Está bien" murmuró Edward en respuesta de las miradas preocupadas de los demás "Puede escucharnos y no volverá hasta que se halla calmado"

"No tienes ni idea de cuanto quiera estar allá" musitó Jacob antes de reanudar su lectura.

— **¿Te gustaría reconsiderar tu última petición? —me preguntó con amabilidad.**

**Me golpeó la pierna rota con el pie. Oí un alarido taladrador. En estado de shock, lo reconocí como mío.**

— **¿Sigues sin querer que Edward intente encontrarme? —me acució.**

—**No —dije con voz ronca—. No, Edward, no lo hagas...**

**Entonces, algo me impactó en la cara y me arrojó de nuevo contra los espejos.**

Jasper hizo una mueca por todas las emociones que recibía.

**Por encima del dolor de la pierna, sentí el filo cortante del cristal rasgarme el cuero cabelludo. En ese momento, un líquido caliente y húmedo empezó a extenderse por mi pelo a una velocidad alarmante. Noté cómo empapaba el hombro de mi camiseta y oí el goteo en la madera sobre la que me hallaba. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago a causa del olor.**

"Incluso en ese momento" musitó Emmett, pero ni él encontró algo divertido en la situación.

**A través de la náusea y el vértigo, atisbé algo que me dio un último hilo de esperanza. Los ojos de James, que poco antes sólo mostraban interés, ahora ardían con una incontrolable necesidad. La sangre, que extendía su color carmesí por la camiseta blanca y empezaba a formar un charco rápidamente en el piso, lo estaba enloqueciendo a causa de su sed. No importaban ya cuáles fueran sus intenciones originales, no se podría refrenar mucho tiempo.**

**Ojala que fuera rápido a partir de ahora, todo lo que podía esperar es que la pérdida de sangre se llevara mi conciencia con ella. Se me cerraban los ojos.**

Bella hubiese dado todo para poder ir al lado de su pobre padre y poner sus brazos alrededor de él y hacerle entender que todo estaría bien, pero no podía alejarse de los brazos de Edward, de su presencia tranquilizante.

Cono solo una mirada de su madre, Nessie sabía qué hacer. Saltó del regazo de Bella y aseguró sus pequeños bracitos alrededor del cuello de su abuelo, confortándolo en silencio. Infundiendo recuerdos buenos con la mayor sutileza de forma que Charlie ni notaba lo que sucedía. Le sonrió un poco, y atrajo a la pequeña hacia su regazo.

**Oí el gruñido final del cazador como si proviniera de debajo del agua. Pude ver, a través del túnel en el que se había convertido mi visión, cómo su sombra oscura caía sobre mí. Con un último esfuerzo, alcé la mano instintivamente para protegerme la cara. Entonces se me cerraron los ojos y me dejé ir.**

"Eso- eso es todo" dijo Jacob dejando al libro que caiga en la mesa. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana. Sus manos eran puños, de esa forma evitaba que temblaran tanto.

"Me toca" murmuró Alice haciendo que todos hagan muecas. Casi habían olvidado que estaba allí gracias a Jasper. Él miró a su amada de forma preocupada, pero la conocía suficiente como para preguntar si estaba bien continuar.

**N/A2: ¡Chicas, nos acercamos al final cada vez más! **

**No olviden que reviews y PMs son bien recibidos.**

"**Pero recuerda **

**Nadie es perfecto **

**Y tú lo veras **

**Más de mil cosas mejores tendrás **

**Pero cariño sincero jamás."**


	25. Chapter 25

**N/A: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**EL ANGEL**

**Mientras iba a la deriva, soñé.**

**En el lugar donde flotaba, debajo de las aguas negras, oí el sonido más feliz que mi mente podía conjurar, el más hermoso, el único que podía elevarme el espíritu y a la vez, el más espantoso. Era otro gruñido, un rugido salvaje y profundo, impregnado de la más terrible ira.**

"Gracias a Dios" musitó Sue. No estaba seguro de cuanto más podría soportar

**El dolor agudo que traspasaba mi mano alzada me trajo de vuelta, casi hasta la superficie, pero no era un camino de regreso lo bastante amplio para que me permitiera abrir los ojos.**

**Entonces, supe que estaba muerta...**

**... porque oí la voz de un ángel pronunciando mi nombre a través del agua densa, llamándome al único cielo que yo anhelaba.**

— **¡Oh no, Bella, no! —gritó la voz horrorizada del ángel.**

Edward hizo una mueca. Él había estado inusualmente callado durante los últimos capítulos, repitiendo en su cabeza que todo estaría bien. Que todo ya había pasado y Bella, su querida dulce Bella estaba segura en sus brazos y necesitaba que sea fuerte por ella. Pero incluso aunque había visto el video, y sabía que esperar de la lectura, no podía evitar gruñir con furia cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de James. Y ahora, recordando todo lo que había visto, sonaba más real y más horrendo. Casi podía escuchar los gritos de dolor de Bella, ver su forma dolorida en el suelo, su dulce sangre y la marca de los dientes de James en ella… se estremeció de solo pensarlo.

**Se produjo un ruido, un terrible tumulto que me asustó detrás de aquel sonido anhelado. Un gruñido grave y despiadado, un sonido seco, espantoso y un lamento lleno de agonía, que repentinamente se quebró...**

Emmett sonrió fríamente.

**Yo en cambio decidí concentrarme en la voz del ángel.**

— **¡Bella, por favor! ¡Bella, escúchame; por favor, por favor, Bella, por favor! —suplicaba.**

"Eso ayuda" resopló Leah, haciendo que todos saltaron. Nadie había notado su regreso al salón.

**Sí, quise responderle. Quería decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba los labios.**

— **¡Carlisle! —Llamó el ángel con su voz perfecta cargada de angustia—. ¡Bella, Bella, no, oh, no, por favor, no, no!**

**El ángel empezó a sollozar sin lágrimas, roto de dolor.**

"¿No te molesta el olor de su sangre?" preguntó Seth vacilante.

"Estaba más preocupado" musitó Edward, preguntándose cómo reaccionarían los demás al darse cuenta que Bella había sido mordida, y lo que haría él para salvarla.

**Un ángel no debería llorar, eso no está bien. Intenté ponerme en contacto con él, decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero las aguas eran tan profundas que me aprisionaban y no podía respirar.**

Bella tuvo que contener un estremecimiento mientras un torrente de imágenes invadía su mente. Oscuridad, mucha agua, viento frío, una presión inmensa contra sus pulmones y llamas, todas ellas dolorosas y vívidas en las profundidades oscuras.

**Sentí un punto de dolor taladrarme la cabeza. Dolía mucho, pero entonces, mientras ese dolor irrumpía a través de la oscuridad para llegar hasta mí, acudieron otros mucho más fuertes. Grité mientras intentaba aspirar aire y emerger de golpe del estanque oscuro.**

— **¡Bella! —gritó el ángel.**

—**Ha perdido algo de sangre, pero la herida no es muy profunda —explicaba una voz tranquila—. Echa una ojeada a su pierna, está rota.**

**El ángel reprimió en los labios un aullido de ira.**

**Sentí una punzada aguda en el costado. Aquel lugar no era el cielo, más bien no. Había demasiado dolor aquí para que lo fuera.**

Los vampiros compartieron una mirada oscura y unas sonrisas secas. Eso era demasiado familiar para ellos.

—**Y me temo que también lo estén algunas costillas —continuó la voz serena de forma metódica.**

Charlie gruñó.

**Aquellos dolores agudos iban remitiendo. Sin embargo, apareció uno nuevo, una quemazón en la mano que anulaba a todos los demás.**

Billy se paralizó en su asiento "¡¿Qué?!"

Los lobos se miraban los unos a los otros con expresiones oscuras. Sabían que sucedería, Bella se lo había mencionado a Jacob de pasada, pero no explicó nada.

Los humanos, por otro lado, estaban confundidos.

"¿A qué te refieres?" demandó Charlie mirando con preocupación de un vampiro al otro "¿Qué le hizo a Bella?"

"Cuando me permitas continuar lo averiguarás" le dijo Alice, quien estaba cada vez más irritada por las malas miradas que recibía, o para ser más precisos, que recibía el libro en sus manos.

**Alguien me estaba quemando.**

"¡Oh!" dijo Sue al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía al tiempo que Charlie rugía "¡No!"

Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que hacía que hasta el más valiente de sus acompañantes se alejara.

"¿Por qué este… este ¡bastardo! ¿Se atreve a morder a mi hija y dejar su asqueroso veneno en su sistema? ¿Espero que lo hagan pagar!"

Nessie se había deslizado fuera de su regazo y había corrido hacia su madre, tocando sus rodillas y escondiendo su rostro en el regazo de ella. Extrañas figuras asustadas cruzaron la mente de Bella, raramente combinadas con los suaves sollozos de su hija. La pequeña niña estaba asustada por lo que atravesaba su madre y molesta con el monstruo que se lo hizo. Bella trató confortarla sin éxito, mirando a Jasper para que entendiese su desesperación. Dicho vampiro asintió con la cabeza, calmando la pequeña híbrido de vampiro con su don peculiar.

—**Edward —intenté decirle, pero mi voz sonaba pastosa y débil. Ni yo era capaz de entenderme.**

—**Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? Te amo.**

—**Edward —lo intenté de nuevo, parecía que se me iba aclarando la voz.**

—**Sí, estoy aquí.**

—**Me duele —me quejé.**

—**Lo sé, Bella, lo sé —**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco ¿Y se suponía que los vampiros eran inteligentes?

Edward se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado "Teníamos bastante de que preocuparnos con la situación actual"

**entonces, a lo lejos, le escuché preguntar angustiado—. ¿No puedes hacer nada?**

"Buena pregunta" musitó Billy. En su opinión, había demasiado charla y poca acción.

—**Mi maletín, por favor... No respires, Alice, eso te ayudará —aseguró Carlisle.**

Muchos de los lobos fruncieron el ceño mirando a Alice quien solo puso los ojos en blanco. No es como si ella hubiese hecho algo, en serio.

— **¿Alice? —gemí.**

—**Está aquí, fue ella la que supo dónde podíamos encontrarte.**

—**Me duele la mano —intenté decirle.**

—**Lo sé, Bella, Carlisle te administrará algo que te calme el dolor.**

Jacob se golpeó la cara con las manos gruñendo. Edward rió por lo bajo ante los pensamientos del joven hombre lobo.

— **¡Me arde la mano! —conseguí gritar, saliendo al fin de la oscuridad y pestañeando sin cesar.**

**No podía verle la cara porque una cálida oscuridad me empañaba los ojos. ¿Por qué no veían el fuego y lo apagaban?**

Carlisle hizo una mueca.

**La voz de Edward sonó asustada.**

— **¿Bella?**

— **¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien apague el fuego! —grité mientras sentía cómo me quemaba.**

Los que no eran vampiros se pusieron nerviosos. A pesar de que los demás presentes habían mencionado cosas acerca de ser mordidos, ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuán doloroso era.

— **¡Carlisle! ¡La mano!**

—**La ha mordido.**

**La voz de Carlisle había perdido la calma, estaba horrorizado. **

Charlie gruñó de nuevo.

**Oí cómo Edward se quedaba sin respiración, del espanto.**

—**Edward, tienes que hacerlo —dijo Alice, cerca de mi cabeza; sus dedos fríos me limpiaron las lágrimas.**

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Ya verás" musitó Edward. Bella sonrió para sí. Algo le decía que las expresiones de los demás serían imperdibles.

— **¡No! —rugió él.**

—**Alice —gemí.**

—**Hay otra posibilidad —intervino Carlisle.**

— **¿Cuál? —suplicó Edward.**

—**Intenta succionar la ponzoña, la herida es bastante limpia.**

Los lobos y humanos no paraban de mirarse los unos a los otros.

"Bueno… esto definitivamente cambia las cosas" Sam accedió débilmente, pero su expresión era pensativa.

"¿Pero, funcionará?" preguntó Seth frunciendo el ceño.

"Obviamente" resopló Leah.

Sería muy útil si nos metemos en peleas con vampiros" musitó Sam aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos "el veneno d vampiros es mortal para hombres lobo" explicó él al ver la expresión de confusión en la cara de Charlie.

"¿Podemos, por favor, continuar?" quiso saber Charlie. Aunque sabía que Bella no sería vampiro en largo tiempo, aún estaba preocupado por ella y quería asegurarse que esté a salvo.

**Mientras Carlisle hablaba podía sentir cómo aumentaba la presión en mi cabeza, y algo pinchaba y tiraba de la piel. El dolor que esto me provocaba desaparecía ante la quemazón de la mano.**

— **¿Funcionará? —Alice parecía tensa.**

—**No lo sé —reconoció Carlisle—, pero hay que darse prisa.**

—**Carlisle, yo... —Edward vaciló—. No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.**

**La angustia había aparecido de nuevo en la voz del ángel.**

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tú el que lo haga?" demandó Jacob "Serías él de más posibilidades de matarla por accidente"

"No en realidad" dijo Alice "Aunque la sangre de Bella le afectaba más que a los demás, es el que tiene más control sobre sí, salvo Carlisle"

—**Sea lo que sea, es tu decisión, Edward. No puedo ayudarte. Debemos cortar la hemorragia si vas a sacarle sangre de la mano.**

Jacob frunció el ceño.

**Me retorcí prisionera de esta ardiente tortura, y el movimiento hizo que el dolor de la pierna llameara de forma escalofriante.**

— **¡Edward! —grité y me di cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo. Los abrí, desesperada por volver a ver su rostro y allí estaba. Por fin pude ver su cara perfecta, mirándome fijamente, crispada en una máscara de indecisión y pena.**

"Debes apurarte con tu decisión" gruñó Charlie.

"Papá" dijo Bella con un suspiro "Es el pasado, ¿recuerdas?"

—**Alice, encuentra algo para que le entablille la pierna —Carlisle seguía inclinado sobre mí, haciendo algo en mi cabeza—. Edward, has de hacerlo ya o será demasiado tarde.**

**El rostro de Edward se veía demacrado. Le miré a los ojos y al fin la duda se vio sustituida por una determinación inquebrantable. Apretó las mandíbulas y sentí sus dedos fuertes y frescos en mi mano ardiente, colocándola con cuidado. Entonces inclinó la cabeza sobre ella y sus labios fríos presionaron contra mi piel.**

**El dolor empeoró. Aullé y me debatí entre las manos heladas que me sujetaban. Oí hablar a Alice, que intentaba calmarme. Algo pesado me inmovilizó la pierna contra el suelo y Carlisle me sujetó la cabeza en el torno de sus brazos de piedra.**

**Entonces, despacio, dejé de retorcerme conforme la mano se me entumecía más y más. El fuego se había convertido en un rescoldo mortecino que se concentraba en un punto más pequeño.**

Todos suspiraron aliviados. Edward exhaló el aliento que no sabía que contenía. Los otros no necesitaban saber cuán difícil fue para él, cuán cerca estuvo de dejar A Bella sin una gota de dulce sangre… se estremeció involuntariamente, recibiendo una mirada de simpatía por parte de Jasper. No le molestaba que Jasper lo supiera. Él, de todas las personas, sabría entender.

**Y mientras el dolor desaparecía, sentí cómo perdía la conciencia, deslizándome hacia alguna parte. Me aterraba volver a aquellas aguas negras y perderme de nuevo en la oscuridad.**

—**Edward —intenté decir, pero no conseguí escuchar mi propia voz, aunque ellos sí parecieron oírme.**

—**Está aquí a tu lado, Bella.**

—**Quédate, Edward, quédate conmigo...**

—**Aquí estoy.**

**Parecía agotado, pero triunfante. **

"Pudiste hacerlo" musitó Billy, mirando a Edward con curiosidad "Unos meses antes tenías problemas al sentarte en la misma mesa que ella y ahora…" sacudió la cabeza sin poder creerlo. Edward, completamente sorprendido por las palabras del anciano Quileute, se limitó a asentir en respuesta, sosteniendo a Bella incluso más cerca contra sí.

"El amor es una cosas extraña" dijo Carlisle sonriendo la par.

**Suspiré satisfecha. El fuego se había apagado y los otros dolores se habían mitigado mientras el sopor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.**

— **¿Has extraído toda la ponzoña? —preguntó Carlisle desde un lugar muy, muy lejano.**

—**La sangre está limpia —dijo Edward con serenidad—. Puedo sentir el sabor de la morfina.**

Los lobos hicieron muecas al escuchar eso. A pesar de la situación, simplemente sonaba asqueroso. Y, demasiado vampírico para su gusto.

— **¿Bella? —me llamó Carlisle.**

**Hice un esfuerzo por contestarle.**

— **¿Mmm?**

"Perfecta respuesta" indicó Seth, determinado a calmar al resto ahora que lo malo había pasado.

— **¿Ya no notas la quemazón?**

—**No —suspiré—. Gracias, Edward.**

—**Te quiero —contestó él.**

—**Lo sé —inspiré aire, me sentía tan cansada...**

Alice dejó soltar una risita.

"¿Qué?" le cuestionó Bella.

"Una persona normal hubiese respondido también te quiero Pero Bella no…."

"Cállate pixy" musitó Bella en respuesta.

**Y entonces escuché mi sonido favorito sobre cualquier otro en el mundo: la risa tranquila de Edward, temblando de alivio.**

— **¿Bella? —me preguntó Carlisle de nuevo. Fruncí el entrecejo, quería dormir. **

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Dónde está tu madre?**

—**En Florida —suspiré de nuevo—. Me engañó, Edward. Vio nuestros vídeos.**

**La indignación de mi voz sonaba lastimosamente débil...**

"No importa. Lo importante es que ambas están a salvo"

**Pero eso me lo recordó.**

—**Alice —intenté abrir los ojos—. Alice, el vídeo... **

"De todas las cosas que importaban en el momento" dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza.

**Él te conocía, conocía tu procedencia —quería decírselo todo de una vez, pero mi voz se iba debilitando. Me sobrepuse a la bruma de mi mente para añadir—: Huelo gasolina.**

Sam alzó una ceja inquiriendo "¿Qué exactamente le hicieron en ese estudio de ballet?"

Emmett sonrió en respuesta haciendo que Emily sacuda la cabeza.

"Chicos" dijo Sue concordando con ella.

—**Es hora de llevársela —dijo Carlisle.**

—**No, quiero dormir —protesté.**

Todos rieron.

"Bella…"

"Cállate"

—**Duérmete, mi vida, yo te llevaré —me tranquilizó Edward.**

**Y entonces me tomó en sus brazos, acunada contra su pecho, y floté, sin dolor ya.**

**Las últimas palabras que oí fueron:**

—**Duérmete ya, Bella.**

"Eso fue corto" dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño ligeramente "¿Quién sigue?"

"Yo" dijo Rosalie. Ella había estado muy callada en los últimos capítulos, siendo todo eso nuevo para ella. Nunca se había molestado en escuchar las explicaciones de los demás de lo que le había sucedido a Bella. Ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca, sin haberse dado cuenta por todo lo que sufría su hermana.

**N/A2: Este cap está corto ¿verdad?**

"**Si tu mueres primero, yo te prometo, **

**escribiré la historia de nuestro amor **

**con toda el alma llena de sentimiento; **

**la escribire con sangre, **

**con tinta sangre del corazon."**


	26. Chapter 26

**N/A: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**PUNTO MUERTO**

**Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea al abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. **

"El hospital" alguien musitó aliviado.

**Unas persianas bajadas cubrían la pared que tenía al lado. Las luces brillantes que tenía encima de la cabeza me deslumbraban. Estaba recostada en una cama dura y desnivelada, una cama con barras. Las almohadas eran estrechas y llenas de bultos. Un molesto pitido sonaba desde algún lugar cercano. Esperaba que eso significara que seguía viva. La muerte no podía ser tan incómoda.**

Todos resoplaron al escuchar eso.

"Solo Bella" rió Emmett por lo bajo.

**Unos tubos traslúcidos se enroscaban alrededor de mis manos y debajo de la nariz tenía un objeto pegado al rostro. Alcé la mano para quitármelo.**

"¡Bella!" gruñeron Charlie y Carlisle al mismo tiempo antes de sonreír al otro.

—**No lo hagas.**

**Unos dedos helados me atraparon la mano.**

— **¿Edward?**

**Ladeé levemente la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro exquisito a escasos centímetros del mío. Reposaba el mentón sobre el extremo de mi almohada. Comprendí que seguía con vida, pero esta vez con gratitud y júbilo.**

— **¡Ay, Edward! ¡Cuánto lo siento!**

"Bella" dijo Edward con un suspiro.

"Lo sé" respondió ésta antes de que su esposo elaborara más.

—**Shhh... —me acalló—. Ahora todo está en orden.**

— **¿Qué sucedió?**

**No conseguía recordarlo con claridad, y mi mente parecía resistirse cada vez que intentaba rememorarlo.**

—**Estuve a punto de llegar tarde. Pude no haber llegado a tiempo —susurró con voz atormentada.**

Todos hicieron muecas de dolor al pensar en esa posibilidad.

— **¡Qué tonta fui! Creí que tenía a mi madre en su poder.**

—**Nos engañó a todos.**

—**Necesito telefonear a Charlie y a mamá —me percaté a pesar de la nube de confusión.**

Charlie cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos la llamada que recibió de Alice. Había sido el momento más horrible de su vida; por el momento, al menos, pensó él en un tono amargo. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que era solo el comienzo…

—**Alice los ha llamado. Renée está aquí, bueno, en el hospital. Se acaba de marchar para comer algo.**

— **¿Está aquí?**

**Intenté incorporarme, pero se agravó el mareo de mi cabeza. Las manos de Edward me empujaron suavemente hacia las almohadas.**

—**Va a volver enseguida —me prometió—, y tú necesitas permanecer en reposo.**

—**Pero ¿qué le has dicho? —me aterré. No quería que me calmaran. Mamá estaba allí y yo me estaba recobrando del ataque de un vampiro—. **

Edward rió sin humor real.

"En serio, ¿qué le dijeron?" dijo Seth frunciendo el ceño. Había escuchados ciertos rumores pero nunca les prestó mucha atención.

**¿Por qué le has dicho que me habían hospitalizado?**

—**Rodaste por dos tramos de escaleras antes de caer por una ventana —hizo una pausa—. Has de admitir que pudo suceder.**

"Pudo suceder, pero solo con Bella" sonrió Alice.

Bella le gruñó en respuesta.

**Suspiré, y me dolió. Eché una ojeada por debajo de la sábana a la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, al enorme bulto que era mi pierna.**

— **¿Cómo estoy?**

—**Tienes rotas una pierna y cuatro costillas, algunas contusiones en la cabeza y moraduras por todo el cuerpo y has perdido mucha sangre. Te han efectuado varias transfusiones. No me gusta, hizo que olieras bastante mal durante un tiempo.**

"De todas las cosas por las que preocuparse" resopló Jacob.

"Era algo que Bella hubiese dicho" explicó Edward, sonriendo ligeramente. "Ella siempre dice las cosas más raras con cualquier chiste acerca de cosas serias. Parecía buena idea clamarla"

"Ella está aquí mismo" dijo Bella algo molesta "Ahora, si ya han concluido de analizar la forma en que trabaja mi mente…"

"¡No estamos ni cerca!" le interrumpió Jacob riendo.

"Que pena" le dijo ella con una mirada que hizo que se callara.

—**Eso debió de suponer un cambio agradable para ti.**

—**No, me gusta cómo hueles.**

— **¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —pregunté en voz baja.**

**De inmediato, supo a qué me refería.**

Los otros también se sentían curiosos, y sorprendidos por la falta de emoción de Edward al leer esto.

—**No estoy seguro.**

**Rehuyó la mirada de mis ojos de asombro al tiempo que alzaba mi mano vendada y la sostenía gentilmente con la suya, teniendo mucho cuidado de no romper un cable que me conectaba a uno de los monitores.**

"La amas" dijo Carlisle gentilmente "Lo que sientes por ella es mucha más fuerte que cualquier deseo por sangre. Nada podría cambiarlo"

Bella sonrió.

**Esperé pacientemente a que me contara lo demás.**

**Suspiró sin devolverme la mirada.**

—**Era imposible contenerse —susurró—, imposible. Pero lo hice —al fin, alzó la mirada y esbozó una media sonrisa—. Debe de ser que te quiero.**

Todos rieron al escucharlo.

— **¿No tengo un sabor tan bueno como mi olor?**

**Le devolví la sonrisa y me dolió toda la cara.**

Los hombres lobo y los humanos fulminaban a Bella con la mirada mientras que los vampiros se limitaron a poner sus ojos en blanco.

"Solo lean" musitó ella aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—**Mejor aún, mejor de lo que imaginaba.**

—**Lo siento —me disculpé.**

Edward resopló.

**Miró al techo.**

—**Tienes mucho por lo que disculparte.**

— **¿Por qué debería disculparme?**

"¿Por qué deberías disculparte" inquirió Seth realmente confundido.

Bella suspiró antes de contestar "Hice cosas muy tontas poniéndonos a todos en grave peligro. Sin mencionar que causé en el resto mucho dolor y preocupación que pudo ser fácilmente evitada si hubiese pensado con algo de lógica. Sé que hay cosas por las que debo disculparme"

"No estás siendo justa contigo misma" dijo Sue "Recuerda lo que dijo Edward. Los engañó a todos. Además es diferente leyéndolo de un libro, estando relativamente seguros con todos los aspectos contados, y otra muy diferente es vivir todo ello"

Bella asintió pero no dijo más palabra.

—**Por estar a punto de apartarte de mí para siempre.**

—**Lo siento —pedí perdón otra vez.**

—**Sé por qué lo hiciste —su voz resultaba reconfortante—. Sigue siendo una locura, por supuesto. Deberías haberme esperado, deberías habérmelo dicho.**

—**No me hubieras dejado ir.**

—**No —se mostró de acuerdo—. No te hubiera dejado.**

"Que argumento más productivo"

**Estaba empezando a rememorar algunos de los recuerdos más desagradables. Me estremecí e hice una mueca de dolor.**

**Edward se preocupó de inmediato.**

—**Bella, ¿qué te pasa?**

— **¿Qué le ocurrió a James?**

—**Emmett y Jasper se encargaron de él después de que te lo quitase de encima —concluyó Edward, que hablaba con un hondo pesar.**

"Bueno, yo tenía tanto motivo para odiarlo como tú" dijo Jasper con una mirada oscura "Solo deseo haberlo sabido entonces. Lo habría hecho sufrir mucho más…" gruñó con las últimas palabras, causando a las personas a su alrededor que le enviaran miradas cautelosas y que se alejaran un poco del vampiro enojado.

**Aquello me confundió.**

—**No vi a ninguno de los dos allí.**

—**Tuvieron que salir de la habitación... Había demasiada sangre.**

Dichos vampiros hicieron muecas al recordarlo.

—**Pero Alice y Carlísle... —apunté maravillada.**

"Debió de ser muy difícil para ti" dijo Seth asombrado, dirigiéndose a Alice.

"Sí, lo fue" admitió ella con una pequeña mueca "Pero no me hubiese quedado si hubiese el mínimo peligro por mi parte"

—**Ya sabes, ambos te quieren.**

"Y nosotros también" le aseguró Emmett, con una expresión raramente seria "Y por eso es que fuimos tan precavidos"

"Lo sé" sonrió Bella, entendiendo a sus hermanos.

**De repente, el recuerdo de las dolorosas imágenes de la última vez que la había visto me recordó algo.**

— **¿Ha visto Alice la cinta de vídeo? —pregunté con inquietud.**

—**Sí —una nueva nota endureció la voz de Edward, una nota de puro odio.**

La voz d Rosalie había endurecido también, sonando aterradoramente familiar al tono con el que había hablado de los violadores de Port Ángeles. Aunque no siempre era notorio, ella era tan protectora de su hermanita como los demás.

—**Alice siempre vivió en la oscuridad, por eso no recordaba nada.**

Alice hizo una mueca, sintiendo las miradas de los demás en ella.

—**Lo sé, y ahora, ella por fin lo entiende todo —su voz sonaba tranquila, pero su rostro estaba oscurecido por la furia.**

**Intenté tocarle la cara con la mano libre, pero algo me lo impidió. Al bajar la mirada descubrí la vía intravenosa sujeta al dorso de la mano.**

— **¡Ay! —exclamé con un gesto de dolor.**

— **¿Qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado.**

**Se distrajo algo, pero no lo suficiente. Su mirada continuó teniendo un aspecto siniestro.**

— **¡Agujas! —le expliqué mientras apartaba la vista de la vía intravenosa.**

**Fijé la vista en un azulejo combado del techo e intenté respirar hondo a pesar del dolor en las costillas.**

Todos menos Edward se quedaron viendo a Bella como si cuestionaran fuertemente su cordura.

"¿Le temías a las agujas?" preguntó Seth incrédulo.

Bella se encogió de hombros "Agujas significan sangre"

Nessie se rió de su madre mientras Jacob seguía minándola con la misma expresión cautelosa de los demás.

"Buenos, los vampiros también"

"Eso es diferente" dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

Jacob arqueó una ceja "¿Cómo?"

Bella pretendió estar ensimismada en sus pensamientos "Hmm ¿Por dónde empezar?"

— **¡Te asustan las agujas! —murmuró Edward para sí en voz baja y moviendo la cabeza—. ¿Un vampiro sádico que pretende torturarla hasta la muerte? Claro, sin problemas, ella se escapa para reunirse con él. Pero una vía intravenosa es otra cosa...**

"Las agujas, los bailes, y la sangre" sonrió Edward sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sin mencionar a los novios increíblemente celosos" añadió Alice "Sin ofender, Edward, Jacob"

Ambos le fulminaron con la mirada.

**Puse los ojos en blanco. Me alegraba saber que al menos su reacción estaba libre de dolor. Decidí cambiar de tema.**

— **¿Por qué estás aquí?**

"Muy buena pregunta"

**Me miró fijamente; confundido al principio y herido después. Frunció el entrecejo hasta el punto de que las cejas casi se tocaron.**

— **¿Quieres que me vaya?**

— **¡No! —Protesté de inmediato, aterrada sólo de pensarlo—. No, lo que quería decir es ¿por qué cree mi madre que estás aquí? Necesito tener preparada mi historia antes de que ella vuelva.**

—**Ah —las arrugas desaparecieron de su frente—. He venido a Phoenix para hacerte entrar en razón y convencerte de que vuelvas a Forks —abrió los ojos con tal seriedad y sinceridad que hasta yo misma estuve a punto de creérmelo—. **

Jacob resopló. Sincero… si, claro.

**Aceptaste verme y acudiste en coche hasta el hotel en el que me alojaba con Carlisle y Alice. Yo estaba bajo la supervisión paterna, por supuesto —agregó en un despliegue de virtuosismo—, pero te tropezaste cuando ibas de camino a mi habitación y bueno, ya sabes el resto. No necesitas acordarte de ningún detalle, aunque dispones de una magnífica excusa para poder liar un poco los aspectos más concretos.**

Billy se puso a pensar por un momento "Supongo que puede funcionar"

"Funcionó" dijo Edward encogiéndose d hombros "La mejor historia es la más simple. No es la más lógica, pero dada las circunstancias, no hay una explicación lógica que podamos dar. Todos saben cuan torpe puede ser Bella" dijo él ignorando las malas miradas que recibía de su esposa "Como dije, podría suceder. Los vampiros sádicos, por otra parte…"

**Lo pensé durante unos instantes.**

—**Esa historia tiene algunos flecos, como la rotura de los cristales...**

—**En realidad, no. Alice se ha divertido un poco preparando pruebas. Se ha puesto mucho cuidado en que todo parezca convincente. Probablemente, podrías demandar al hotel si así lo quisieras. **

Am entrecerró los ojos y Leah resopló, perod ninguno dijo nada. Jacob, por otro lado, no decidió seguirles.

"Entonces, ¿a quién tiraron por la ventana?"

Alice, Emmett y Edward pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Carlisle parecía asqueado por el simple pensamiento.

"Al contrario de lo que crees, nosotros no hacemos que los demás paguen por nuestras acciones" dijo Edward en una voz aparentemente calmada, pero los lobos lo conocían lo suficiente para descubrir el tono forzado en su voz. "Créeme, somos perfectamente capaces de fabricar evidencia sin sacrificar a nadie"

**No tienes de qué preocuparte —me prometió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el más leve de los roces—. Tu único trabajo es curarte.**

**No estaba tan atontada por el dolor ni la medicación como para no reaccionar a su caricia. El indicador del holter al que estaba conectada comenzó a moverse incontroladamente. Ahora, él no era el único en oír el errático latido de mi corazón.**

"Oh vaya" dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa que hacía a Bella y a Charlie muy incómodos.

—**Esto va a resultar embarazoso —musité para mí.**

**Rió entre dientes y me estudió con la mirada antes de decir:**

—**Humm... Me pregunto si...**

**Se inclinó lentamente. El pitido se aceleró de forma salvaje antes de que sus labios me rozaran, pero cuando lo hicieron con una dulce presión, se detuvo del todo.**

"No se atrevan a reírse" gruñó Bella antes de que alguno tiuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

Charlie musitó algo incomprensible, con la cara completamente roja.

**Torció el gesto.**

—**Parece que debo tener contigo aún más cuidado que de costumbre...**

—**Todavía no había terminado de besarte —me quejé—. No me obligues a ir a por ti.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se inclinó para besarme suavemente en los labios. El monitor enloqueció.**

"¡Argh!" gruñó Bella escondiendo su cara con sus manos.

Edward acarició su espalda en un gesto confortador, sonriendo como un maniaco. "Descuida, ya no pasará más"

"Gracias a Dios" musitó Bella con la cara aún oculta.

**Pero en ese momento, los labios se tensaron y se apartó.**

—**Me ha parecido oír a tu madre —comentó, sonriendo de nuevo.**

—**No te vayas —chillé.**

**Sentí una oleada irracional de pánico. No podía dejarle marchar... Podría volver a desaparecer. **

Solo la suave presión de la mano de Edward en el brazo de Edward delató su reacción antes esas palabras. Pero era suficiente para ella.

_No lo hagas_, le pidió por medio de sus pensamientos. Estaba aterrorizada de la reacción de él ante sus pensamientos en el tiempo que estuvo sola, pero algo le decía que sucedería más temprano que tarde.

**Edward leyó el terror de mis ojos en un instante y me prometió solemnemente:**

—**No lo haré —entonces, sonrió—. Me voy a echar una siesta.**

Emmett resopló "Si claro, quieres meterte en su conversación"

La sonrisa de Edward era la respuesta clara a lo que había dicho Emmett.

**Se desplazó desde la dura silla de plástico situada cerca de mí hasta el sillón reclinable de cuero de imitación color turquesa que había al pie de mi cama. Se tumbó de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Se quedó totalmente quieto.**

—**Que no se te olvide respirar —susurré con sarcasmo.**

**Suspiró profundamente, pero no abrió los ojos.**

**Entonces oí a mi madre, que caminaba en compañía de otra persona, tal vez una enfermera. Su voz reflejaba cansancio y preocupación. **

"Pobre Reneé" suspiró Esme "Debió de ser horrible para ella. Tener a su hija viviendo al otro lado del país y la primera vez que escucha de ella en quien sabe cuánto tiempo es para saber que está en el hospital. Y peor aún, se ha de culpar a si misma por no estar en casa cuando Bella la necesitaba"

Bella frunció el ceño. No había pensado así, sabiendo perfectamente que no era la culpa d su madre. Ahora, que ella también era madre, se daba cuenta de que debió pasar por su mente en esos momentos.

**Quise levantarme de un salto y correr hacia ella para calmarla y prometerle que todo iba bien. Pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, por lo que aguardé con impaciencia.**

**La puerta se abrió una fracción y ella asomó la cabeza con cuidado.**

— **¡Mamá! —susurré, henchida de amor y alivio.**

**Se percató de la figura inmóvil de Edward sobre el sillón reclinable y se dirigió de puntillas al lado de mi cama.**

—**Nunca se aleja de ti, ¿verdad? —musitó para sí.**

Charlie sonrió. Al menos alguien podía entender su exasperación. No que quisiera que él se fuera, especialmente no después de lo que sucedió…. Pero es que siempre estaba allí.

—**Mamá, ¡cuánto me alegro de verte!**

**Las cálidas lágrimas me cayeron sobre las mejillas al inclinarse para abrazarme con cuidado.**

—**Bella, me sentía tan mal...**

—**Lo siento, mamá, pero ahora todo va bien —la reconforté—, no pasa nada.**

Bella suspiró. De verdad extrañaba a su mamá. Nessie parecía entender su tristeza y se giró para enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su mare, en un gran abrazo.

—**Estoy muy contenta de que al final hayas abierto los ojos.**

**Se sentó al borde de mi cama.**

**De pronto me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué día era.**

— **¿Qué día es?**

—**Es viernes, cielo, has permanecido desmayada bastante tiempo.**

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" quiso saber Emily

Bella se encogió de hombros "bastante"

— **¿Viernes? —me sorprendí. Intenté recordar qué día fue cuando... No, no quería pensar en eso.**

—**Te han mantenido sedada bastantes horas, cielo. Tenías muchas heridas.**

—**Lo sé —me dolían todas.**

—**Has tenido suerte de que estuviera allí el doctor Cullen. Es un hombre encantador, aunque muy joven. Se parece más a un modelo que a un médico...**

Si Carlisle pudiera sonrojarse, estaría rojo al momento.

— **¿Has conocido a Carlisle?**

—**Y a Alice, la hermana de Edward. Es una joven adorable.**

Si, lo es" sonrió Jasper y nadie podía negarle.

—**Lo es —me mostré totalmente de acuerdo.**

Alice le sonrió a su hermana.

**Se giró para mirar a Edward, que yacía en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.**

—**No me habías dicho que tenías tan buenos amigos en Forks.**

**Me encogí, y luego me quejé.**

"¿Por qué te encogiste de hombros?" preguntó Edward, aunque tenía buena idea de que era.

"En realidad no quería discutir eso al momento, aunque sabía que tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano"

— **¿Qué te duele? —preguntó preocupada, girándose de nuevo hacia mí.**

**Los ojos de Edward se centraron en mi rostro.**

—**Estoy bien —les aseguré—, pero debo acordarme de no moverme.**

**Edward volvió a reclinarse y sumirse en su falso sueño.**

"Exagerado" rió Emmett.

"¿Qué? ¿Edward? ¿Exagerado? ¡Cómo crees!" dijo Bella con falza admiración. Edward le sonrió algo avergonzado.

**Aproveché la momentánea distracción para mantener la conversación lejos de mi más que candido comportamiento.**

— **¿Cómo está Phil? —pregunté rápidamente.**

—**En Florida. ¡Ay, Bella, nunca te lo hubieras imaginado! Llegaron las mejores noticias justo cuando estábamos a punto de irnos.**

— **¿Ha firmado? —aventuré.**

—**Sí. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?**

Bella rió con lago de nostalgia.

**Ha firmado con los Suns, ¿te lo puedes creer?**

—**Eso es estupendo, mamá —contesté con todo el entusiasmo que fui capaz de simular, aunque no tenía mucha idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo.**

Todos los chicos, incluyendo Edward y Charlie suspiraron exasperados.

—**Jacksonville te va a gustar mucho —dijo efusivamente—. Me preocupé un poco cuando Phil empezó a hablar de ir a Akron, con toda esa nieve y el mal tiempo, ya sabes cómo odio el frío. Pero ¡Jacksonville! Allí siempre luce el sol, y en realidad la humedad no es tan mala. Hemos encontrado una casa de primera, de color amarillo con molduras blancas, un porche idéntico al de las antiguas películas y un roble enorme. Está a sólo unos minutos del océano y tendrás tu propio cuarto de baño...**

"¿Cree que te mudarás?" preguntó Seth riendo

"Si" dijo Bella con un suspiro. A pesar de todo, sentía que había decepcionado a su madre.

"Que mal que no podamos visitarla. Estaba tan emocionada con Jacksonville"

—**Aguarda un momento, mamá —la interrumpí. Edward mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero parecía demasiado crispado para poder dar la impresión de que estaba dormido—. ¿De qué hablas? No voy a ir a Florida. Vivo en Forks.**

—**Pero ya no tienes que seguir haciéndolo, tonta —se echó a reír—. Phil ahora va a poder estar más cerca... Hemos hablado mucho al respecto y lo que voy a hacer es perderme los partidos de fuera para estar la mitad del tiempo contigo y la otra mitad con él...**

Esme sonrió "Ella quiere que seas feliz"

"Lo sé" suspiró ella con un tono de culpa "Pero estaba feliz aquí"

"Y estoy seguro que ella lo sabe" le dijo Esme con gentileza "Y por eso te dejó, sin importar cuán difícil debió de ser por ella" suspiró "¿No harías lo mismo por Nessie, para que ella sea feliz? Al final, es mejor"

—**Mamá —vacilé mientras buscaba la mejor forma de mostrarme diplomática—, quiero vivir en Forks. Ya me he habituado al instituto y tengo un par de amigas... —ella miró a Edward mientras le hablaba de mis amigas, por lo que busqué otro tipo de justificación—. **

Todos se rieron ante la cara de incomodidad de Bella.

**Además, Charlie me necesita. Está muy solo y no sabe cocinar.**

Charlie gruñó, e parte porque tenía razón. Sabía que no era la verdadera razón por la que Bella hizo su decisión así que trataba de no sentirse culpable por ello.

— **¿Quieres quedarte en Forks? —me preguntó aturdida. La idea le resultaba inconcebible. **

Bella sonrió.

**Entonces volvió a posar sus ojos en Edward—. ¿Por qué?**

—**Te lo digo... El instituto, Charlie... —me encogí de hombros. No fue una buena idea—. **

Emmett resopló "Solo dile"

**¡Ay!**

**Sus manos revolotearon de forma indecisa encima de mí mientras encontraba un lugar adecuado para darme unas palmaditas. Y lo hizo en la frente, que no estaba vendada.**

—**Bella, cariño, tú odias Forks —me recordó.**

—**No es tan malo.**

**Renée frunció el gesto. Miraba de un lado a otro, ora a Edward, ora a mí, en esta ocasión con detenimiento.**

— **¿Se trata de este chico? —susurró.**

Sue sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza "No trates de mentirle a tu madre. Tenemos un radar anti mentiras dentro. Es como si viniera con la maternidad"

Bella sonrió "Lo sé" le aseguró mientras acariciaba a Nessie "Créeme, lo sé"

**Abrí la boca para mentir, pero estaba estudiando mi rostro y supe que lo descubriría.**

—**En parte, sí —admití. No era necesario confesar la enorme importancia de esa parte—. Bueno —pregunté—, ¿no has tenido ocasión de hablar con Edward?**

—**Sí —vaciló mientras contemplaba su figura perfectamente inmóvil—, y quería hablar contigo de eso.**

"Oh, oh" sonrió Emmett esperando algo bueno.

"¿Y es Edward el que se mete en conversaciones?" comentó Jasper.

**Oh, oh.**

— **¿De qué?**

—**Creo que ese chico está enamorado de ti —me acusó sin alzar el volumen de la voz.**

"¡Da!"

—**Eso creo yo también —le confié.**

— **¿Y qué sientes por él? —mamá apenas podía controlar la intensa curiosidad en la voz.**

**Suspiré y miré hacia otro lado. Por mucho que quisiera a mi madre, ésa no era una conversación que quisiera sostener con ella.**

—**Estoy loca por él.**

**¡Ya estaba dicho! Eso se parecía demasiado a lo que diría una adolescente sobre su primer novio.**

Edward resopló. Tenía que admitir que le había asombrado escuchar esas palabras de Bella, no se parecía nada a algo que ella diría.

—**Bueno, parece muy buena persona, y, ¡válgame Dios!, es increíblemente bien parecido, pero, Bella, eres tan joven...**

"¿Demasiado joven para su primer novio?" se preguntó Emily "Parece exagerar un poco"

"En realidad, creo que ella entendía lo que sucedía más que nosotros" admitió Bella "Es así con mamá, se da cuenta de las cosas pero no les presta mucha atención a su importancia. Es difícil de explicar"

**Hablaba con voz insegura. Hasta donde podía recordar, ésta era la primera vez que había intentado parecer investida de autoridad materna desde que yo tenía ocho años. Reconocí el razonable pero firme tono de voz de las conversaciones que había tenido con ella sobre los hombres.**

"Eso explica tu aversión por el casamiento" musitó Edward en una voz baja para que solo Bella pudiese escuchar. Aunque amaba a su familia, no estaba tan entusiasmado por escuchar sus reacciones ante las respuestas d Bella a su primera propuesta de matrimonio.

—**Lo sé, mamá. No te preocupes. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente —la tranquilicé.**

Todos resoplaron.

—**Está bien —admitió. Era fácil de contentar.**

"O estaba en negación"

**Entonces, suspiró y giró la cabeza para contemplar el gran reloj redondo de la pared.**

— **¿Tienes que marcharte?**

**Se mordió el labio.**

—**Se supone que Phil llamará dentro de poco... No sabía que ibas a despertar...**

—**No pasa nada, mamá —intenté disimular el alivio que sentía para no herir sus sentimientos—. No me quedo sola.**

"Obvio que no"

—**Pronto estaré de vuelta. He estado durmiendo aquí, ya lo sabes —anunció, orgullosa de sí misma.**

—**Mamá, ¡no tenías por qué hacerlo! Podías dormir en casa. Ni siquiera me di cuenta.**

**El efecto de los calmantes en mi mente dificultaba mi concentración incluso en ese momento, aunque al parecer había estado durmiendo durante varios días.**

—**Estaba demasiado nerviosa —admitió con vergüenza—. Se ha cometido un delito en el vecindario y no me gustaba quedarme ahí sola.**

— **¿Un delito? —pregunté alarmada.**

—**Alguien irrumpió en esa academia de baile que había a la vuelta de la esquina y la quemó hasta los cimientos... ¡No ha quedado nada! Dejaron un coche robado justo en frente. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando ibas a bailar allí, cariño?**

"Ouch"

"¿Carro robado?" inquirió Charlie con una ceja arqueada.

"Bueno, no podíamos correr" señaló Emmett "El carro estaba en perfectas condiciones y el dueño lo recuperó brevemente. La vida de Bella era mas importante"

—**Me acuerdo —me estremecí y acto seguido hice una mueca de dolor.**

—**Me puedo quedar, niña, si me necesitas.**

—**No, mamá, voy a estar bien. Edward estará conmigo.**

**Renée me miró como si ése fuera el motivo por el que quería quedarse.**

—**Estaré de vuelta a la noche.**

**Parecía mucho más una advertencia que una promesa, y miraba a Edward mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.**

Bella gruñó mientras el resto trataba de ocultar sus risas.

"¿En serio pensó que usarían la cama de hospital?"

"Cállate Seth"

—**Te quiero, mamá.**

—**Y yo también, Bella. Procura tener más cuidado al caminar, cielo. No quiero perderte.**

**Edward continuó con los ojos cerrados, pero una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.**

"Solo tú te reirías por eso" musitó Bella malhumorada.

"No, todos lo haríamso" le aseguró Jacob.

**En ese momento entró animadamente una enfermera para revisar todos los tubos y goteros. Mi madre me besó en la frente, me palmeó la mano envuelta en gasas y se marchó.**

**La enfermera estaba revisando la lectura del gráfico impreso por mi holter.**

— **¿Te has sentido alterada, corazón? Hay un momento en que tu ritmo cardiaco ha estado un poco alto.**

"No quiero ni una palabra" gruñó Bella irritada por los comentarios anteriores.

—**Estoy bien —le aseguré.**

—**Le diré a la enfermera titulada que se encarga de ti que te has despertado. Vendrá a verte enseguida.**

**Edward estuvo a mi lado en cuanto ella cerró la puerta.**

— **¿Robasteis un coche?**

**Arqueé las cejas y él sonrió sin el menor indicio de arrepentimiento.**

—**Era un coche estupendo, muy rápido.**

Bella resopló recordando el carro que robarían después de un año.

— **¿Qué tal tu siesta?**

—**Interesante —contestó mientras entrecerraba los ojos.**

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

—**Estoy sorprendido —bajó la mirada mientras respondía—. Creí que Florida y tu madre... Creí que era eso lo que querías.**

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco hacia Edward.

"Para un vampiro a veces eres bastante ciego" resopló Jacob. _Bueno, eso ya sabíamos_. Se sintió mal la ver la mueca en la cara de Edward. En el siguiente libro, o cuando sea que paso eso, va a ser un infierno.

**Le miré con estupor.**

—**Pero en Florida tendrías que permanecer dentro de una habitación todo el día. Sólo podrías salir de noche, como un auténtico vampiro.**

Edward sonrió un poco "Hablando de ceguera…"

"Eso no era ceguera. Solo era solución más obvia"

**Casi sonrió, sólo casi. Entonces, su rostro se tornó grave.**

—**Me quedaría en Forks, Bella, allí o en otro lugar similar —explicó—. En un sitio donde no te pueda causar más daño.**

**Al principio, no entendí lo que pretendía decirme. Continué observándole con la mirada perdida mientras las palabras iban encajando una a una en mi mente como en un horrendo puzzle. Apenas era consciente del sonido de mi corazón al acelerarse, aunque sí lo fui del dolor agudo que me producían mis maltrechas costillas cuando comencé a hiperventilar.**

Edward hizo una mueca mientras los otros le fulminaban con la mirada.

**Edward no dijo nada. Contempló mi rostro con recelo cuando un dolor que no tenía nada que ver con mis huesos rotos, uno infinitamente peor, amenazaba con aplastarme.**

**Otra enfermera entró muy decidida en ese momento. Edward se sentó, inmóvil como una estatua, mientras ella evaluaba mi expresión con ojo clínico antes de volverse hacia las pantallas de los indicadores.**

— **¿No necesitas más calmantes, cariño? —preguntó con amabilidad mientras daba pequeños golpecitos para comprobar el gotero del suero.**

—**No, no —mascullé, intentando ahogar la agonía de mi voz—. No necesito nada.**

**No me podía permitir cerrar los ojos en ese momento.**

—**No hace falta que te hagas la valiente, cielo. Es mejor que no te estreses. Necesitas descansar —ella esperó, pero me limité a negar con la cabeza—. De acuerdo. Pulsa el botón de llamada cuando estés lista.**

"Siempre tan obstinada" musitó Charlie aunque entendía la necesidad de Bella de terminar la conversación antes de dormirse.

**Dirigió a Edward una severa mirada y echó otra ojeada ansiosa a los aparatos médicos antes de salir.**

**Edward puso sus frías manos sobre mi rostro. Le miré con ojos encendidos.**

—**Shhh... Bella, cálmate.**

—**No me dejes —imploré con la voz quebrada.**

Renesmee miró curiosa entre sus padres, leyendo sus expresiones doloridas. Aunque ella no podía leer mentes, había heredado suficiente precepción de su padre para entender lo que debió haber pasado. Ella había esa expresión en la cara de sus padres solo una vez anteriormente, cuando se despidieron de ella y Jacob durante la pelea con los Vulturi. Esperaba que cualquier bobada que hubiese hecho su padre (porque sabía que tenía que ser su padre), lo arregló lo más rápido posible.

—**No lo haré —me prometió—. Ahora, relájate antes de que llame a la enfermera para que te sede.**

**Pero mi corazón no se serenó.**

—**Bella —me acarició el rostro con ansiedad—. No pienso irme a ningún sitio. Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como me necesites.**

Edward hizo otra mueca. D verdad no deseaba leer el siguiente libro porque algo le de´cia que no sería sobre aventuras felices de vacaciones.

— **¿Juras que no me vas a dejar? —susurré.**

**Intenté controlar al menos el jadeo. Tenía un dolor punzante en las costillas. Edward puso sus manos sobre el lado opuesto de mi cara y acercó su rostro al mío. Me contempló con ojos serios.**

—**Lo juro.**

Bella suspiró, demasiado despacio bajo para que siquiera Edward escuche.

**El olor de su aliento me alivió. Parecía atenuar el dolor de mi respiración. Continuó sosteniendo mi mirada mientras mi cuerpo se relajaba lentamente y el pitido recuperó su cadencia normal. Hoy, sus ojos eran oscuros, más cercanos al negro que al dorado.**

— **¿Mejor? —me preguntó.**

—**Sí —dije cautelosa.**

**Sacudió la cabeza y murmuró algo ininteligible. Creí entender las palabras «reacción exagerada».**

Todos resoplaron la escuchar eso. "Mira quien habla"

— **¿Por qué has dicho eso? —Susurré mientras intentaba evitar que me temblara la voz—. ¿Te has cansado de tener que salvarme todo el tiempo? ¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?**

"Si claro"

"¿Podrías parar con tus pequeños comentarios sarcásticos, Emmett?" le preguntó Rosalie molesta "Sabemos cuán tontos fueron ese par, no hay necesidad de interrumpir a cada rato"

"¡Oye!" se quejaron Bella y Edward.

—**No, no quiero estar sin ti, Bella, por supuesto que no. Sé racional. Y tampoco tengo problema alguno en salvarte de no ser por el hecho de que soy yo quien te pone en peligro..., soy yo la razón por la que estás aquí.**

—**Sí, tú eres la razón —torcí el gesto—. La razón por la que estoy aquí... viva.**

"Buen punto" musitó Charlie. Sin importar cuán enojado esté con Edward, sabía que no podía olvidar esas veces que él salvó la vida de su hija.

—**Apenas —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Cubierta de vendas y escayola, y casi incapaz de moverte.**

—**No me refería a la última vez en que he estado a punto de morir —repuse con creciente irritación—. Estaba pensando en las otras, puedes elegir cuál. Estaría criando malvas en el cementerio de Forks de no ser por ti.**

Edward hizo una mueca de solo pensarlo.

**Su rostro se crispó de dolor al oír mis palabras y la angustia no abandonó su mirada.**

—**Sin embargo, ésa no es la peor parte —continuó susurrando. Se comportó como si yo no hubiera hablado—. Ni verte ahí, en el suelo, desmadejada y rota **

Charlie hizo una mueca.

—**dijo con voz ahogada—, ni pensar que era demasiado tarde, ni oírte gritar de dolor... Podría haber llevado el peso de todos esos insufribles recuerdos durante el resto de la eternidad. No, lo peor de todo era sentir, saber que no podría detenerme, creer que iba a ser yo mismo quien acabara contigo.**

La expresión de Edward estaba en blanco, sus ojos demasiados oscuros para obtener alguna emoción de ellos. Ignorando las miradas curiosas y las simpáticas, le hizo un gesto a Rosalie para que continuase.

—**Pero no lo hiciste.**

—**Pudo ocurrir con suma facilidad.**

**Sabía que necesitaba calmarme, pero estaba hablando para sí mismo de dejarme, y el pánico revoloteó en mis pulmones, pugnando por salir.**

—**Promételo —susurré.**

— **¿Qué?**

—**Ya sabes el qué.**

**Había decidido mantener obstinado una negativa y yo me estaba empezando a enfadar.**

"Para tu información, ese es Edward" rió Jasper, aunque su voz estaba tintada de las emociones oscuras del resto del cuarto.

**Apreció el cambio operado en mi tono de voz y su mirada se hizo más severa.**

—**Al parecer, no tengo la suficiente voluntad para alejarme de ti, por lo que supongo que tendrás que seguir tu camino... Con independencia de que eso te mate o no —añadió con rudeza.**

Todos hicieron muecas, pero Charlie, sentía más curiosidad que nada.

_Si no tiene la suficiente fuerza ahora, ¿cómo es que no tienen ningún problema después?_

La expresión en el rostro de Edward le daba la respuesta.

**No me lo había prometido. Un hecho que yo no había pasado por alto. Contuve el pánico a duras penas. No me quedaban fuerzas para controlar el enojo.**

—**Me has contado cómo lo evitaste... Ahora quiero saber por qué —exigí.**

— **¿Por qué? —repitió a la defensiva.**

— **¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no te limitaste a dejar que se extendiera la ponzoña? A estas alturas, sería como tú.**

Los lobos miraban a Bella como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, los humanos estaban menos sorprendidos pero sus expresiones eran oscuras.

"¿Qué?" demandó Bella "Sabían que lo quería"

"¿Tan temprano?" musitó Jacob sin poder creerlo. Siempre había pensado que Bella tuvo la idea después de que Edward regresara, como para asegurarse de que no se escape e nuevo, que ella si pertenecía. Nunca pensó que ella realmente quería ser vampiro.

"Siempre" susurró ella. Edward la miró con una expresión diferente.

"Pero no lo habías pensado bien aún" indicó Billy "Solo te enteraste y lo decidiste. Quien sabe qué hubiese pensado en unos meses, o unos años"

"No me hubiese arrepentido" le dijo ella en voz baja "Pero tienes razón, no estaba lista. A pesar de mi desesperación en el momento, me alegra la forma en que terminó todo" Con eso miró a Renesmee en sus brazos, abrazándola incluso más fuerte. Nessie sonrió y tocó la mejilla de su madre. _Me alegra la forma en que todo terminó también. Me gusta vivir._ Bella se puso a reír.

**Los ojos de Edward parecieron volverse de un negro apagado. Entonces comprendí que jamás había tenido intención de permitir que me enterase de aquello. Alice debía de haber estado demasiado preocupada por las cosas que acababa de saber sobre su pasado o se había mostrado muy precavida con sus pensamientos mientras estuvo cerca de Edward, **

"Ambas" dijo ella haciendo una mueca "Pero, no habría cambiado nada porque eras lo suficientemente inteligente para entenderlo todo después de lo que pasó en el estudio de baile"

"Es la misma razón por la que no te perseguí por todo el país por ese pequeño desliz de información" musitó Edward.

**ya que estaba muy claro que éste no sabía que ella me había iniciado en el conocimiento del proceso de la conversión en vampiro. Estaba sorprendido y furioso. Bufó, y sus labios parecían cincelados en piedra.**

**No me iba a responder, eso estaba más que claro.**

"No te gusta la idea" notó Billy. No era una pregunta, y si le sorprendió supo ocultarlo. Edward hizo una mueca.

"Tenía mis razones y estoy seguro que las escucharán en cierto punto" empezaba a sospechar que sus argumentos acerca de la inmortalidad iban a tomar gran parte en los libros provenientes.

—**Soy— la primera en admitir que carezco de experiencia en las relaciones —dije—, pero parece lógico que entre un hombre y una mujer ha de haber una cierta igualdad, **

"¿Estás diciendo que los humanos no son tan buenos como los vampiros?" preguntó Leah molesta por la insinuación.

"No era a lo que me refería" musitó Bella rápidamente "Eran mis propias inseguridades hablando. Me sentía como una incompetente damisela en apuras que siempre necesitaba ser salvada" Pero al decir esas palabras ella sabía que no era cierto. Ella había pensado que los vampiros eran mejores… y por alguna razón, eso la hizo sentir increíblemente avergonzada.

**uno de ellos no puede estar siempre lanzándose en picado para salvar al otro. Tienen que poder salvarse el uno al otro por igual.**

**Se cruzó de brazos junto a mi cama y apoyó en los míos su mentón con el rostro sosegado y la ira contenida. Evidentemente, había decidido no enfadarse conmigo. Esperaba tener la oportunidad de avisar a Alice antes de que los dos se pusieran al día en ese tema.**

—**Tú me has salvado —dijo con voz suave.**

"Más de lo que sabes, incluso ahora" musitó Edward "Hay peores cosas que aquellas que tratan de matarte"

Jasper asintió en acuerdo, recordando su primer encuentro con Alice.

—**No puedo ser siempre Lois Lane —insistí—. Yo también quiero ser Superman.**

Jacob resopló. _Superman._

—**No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.**

**Su voz era dulce, pero sus ojos miraban fijamente la funda de la almohada.**

—**Yo creo que sí.**

"Pero no era así" musitó Emily. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—**Bella, no lo sabes. Llevo casi noventa años dándole vueltas al asunto, y sigo sin estar seguro**

— **¿Desearías que Carlisle no te hubiera salvado?**

—**No, eso no —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Pero mi vida terminó y no he empezado nada.**

"Exactamente" suspiró Rosalie "Es una cosa ser cambiado cuando sabes que no tienes nada que perder e incluso…" dejó su oración inconclusa "Si me hubiesen preguntado entonces, hubiese decidido morir. Ahora mi respuesta tal vez sería diferente pero aún no estoy segura"

Aquellos que no conocían la historia de Rosalie se le quedaron mirando con curiosidad, pero continuó con su lectura antes de que alguien pudiese comentar.

—**Tú eres mi vida. Eres lo único que me dolería perder.**

**Así, iba a tener más éxito. Resultaba fácil admitir lo mucho que le necesitaba.**

**Pero se mostraba muy calmado. Resuelto.**

—**No puedo, Bella. No voy a hacerte eso.**

— **¿Por qué no? —tenía la voz ronca y las palabras no salían con el volumen que yo pretendía—. ¡No me digas que es demasiado duro! Después de hoy, supongo que en unos días... Da igual, después, eso no sería nada.**

"Aún sería difícil" dijo Carlisle "Más de lo que imaginarías"

"Lo sé ahora" suspiró Bella

**Me miró fijamente y preguntó con sarcasmo:**

— **¿Y el dolor?**

**Palidecí. No lo pude evitar. Pero procuré evitar que la expresión de mi rostro mostrara con qué nitidez recordaba la sensación el fuego en mis venas.**

—**Ése es mi problema —dije—, podré soportarlo.**

—**Es posible llevar la valentía hasta el punto de que se convierta en locura.**

"Correcto" musitó Jacob viendo a su mejor amiga con ojos como platos.

Bella parecía de repente muy interesada en sus uñas.

—**Eso no es ningún problema. Tres días. ¡Qué horror!**

**Edward hizo una mueca cuando mis palabras le recordaron que estaba más informada de lo que era su deseo. Le miré conteniendo el enfado, contemplando cómo sus ojos adquirían un brillo más calculador.**

— **¿Y qué pasa con Charlie y Renée? —inquirió lacónicamente.**

Si, pensó Charlie. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Pero él ya sabía la respuesta. No había dicho una palabra desde que comenzaron a discutir eso, porque él no quería escuchar esas palabras, la confirmación de que si fuese d escoger entre él o Edward, pues no había competencia.

**Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio mientras me devanaba los sesos para responder a su pregunta. Abrí la boca sin que saliera sonido alguno. La cerré de nuevo. Esperó con expresión triunfante, ya que sabía que yo no tenía ninguna respuesta sincera.**

Charlie suspiró.

—**Mira, eso tampoco importa —musité al fin; siempre que mentía mi voz era tan poco convincente como en este momento—. Renée ha efectuado las elecciones que le convenían... Querría que yo hiciera lo mismo. Charlie es de goma, se recuperará, está acostumbrado a ir a su aire. No puedo cuidar de ellos para siempre, tengo que vivir mi propia vida.**

"Cierto" musitó Charlie "A pesar de todo, me alegra que seas feliz. Aunque" añadió él después de que se le ocurriera algo "me hubiese gustado un cambio en el que no me daba el susto de mi vida"

La mayoría de personas en el cuarto rieron ante el comentario de Charlie y la expresión que lo acompañaba.

—**Exactamente —me atajó con brusquedad—, y no seré yo quien le ponga fin.**

—**Si esperas a que esté en mi lecho de muerte, ¡tengo noticias para ti! ¡Ya estoy en él!**

Leah resopló. A pesar de ser mejores amigas con Bella, no podía negar que la chica sabía dar buenas respuestas.

—**Te vas a recuperar —me recordó.**

**Respiré hondo para calmarme, ignorando el espasmo de dolor que se desató. Nos miramos de hito en hito. En su rostro no había el menor atisbo de compromiso.**

—**No —dije lentamente—. No es así.**

**Su frente se pobló de arrugas.**

—**Por supuesto que sí. Tal vez te queden un par de cicatrices, pero...**

—**Te equivocas —insistí—. Voy a morir.**

—**De verdad, Bella. Vas a salir de aquí en cuestión de días —ahora estaba preocupado—. Dos semanas a lo sumo.**

"No es a lo que se refiere" dijo Seth frunciendo el ceño. Incluso si Bella no quisiera ser vampiro, este argumento hubiese parecido más temprano que tarde. Incluso si hubiese vivodo feliz a una gran edad, ¿qué hubiese pasado después? No había forma de que Edward vivese feliz para siempre. El argumento no tenía salida.

**Le miré.**

—**Puede que no muera ahora, pero algún día moriré. Estoy más cerca de ello a cada minuto que pasa. Y voy a envejecer.**

"Pobrecita" rió Jacob al recordar las gritaderas histéricas de Bella siempre que se hablaba de ese tema.

**Frunció el ceño cuando comprendió mis palabras al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y presionaba sus sienes con los dedos.**

—**Se supone que la vida es así, que así es como debería ser, como hubiera sido de no existir yo, y yo no debería existir.**

"Es el mejor argumento que he escuchado" rió Jacob. Ahora que no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto, lo disfrutaba a lo grande. Bella le miró mal.

¡Y pensar que es solo la punta del iceberg!

**Resoplé y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.**

—**Eso es una estupidez. Es como si alguien a quien le ha tocado la lotería dice antes de recoger el dinero: «Mira, dejemos las cosas como están. Es mejor así», y no lo cobra.**

Ahora todos reían, incluidos los Quileute, quienes en otra ocasión hubiesen tomado el deseo de ser vampiro un insulto personal.

—**Difícilmente se me puede considerar un premio de lotería.**

—**Cierto. Eres mucho mejor.**

"Nunca me di cuenta de que fuésemos tan graciosos" dijo Bella al tiempo que todos se echaban a reír de nuevo. Se limitó a indicar a Rosalie, quien parecía ser la única no divertida con la situación, a que continuara.

**Puso los ojos en blanco y esbozó una sonrisa forzada.**

—**Bella, no vamos a discutir más este tema. Me niego a condenarte a una noche eterna. Fin del asunto.**

—**Me conoces muy poco si te crees que esto se ha acabado —le avise—. No eres el único vampiro al que conozco.**

**El color de sus ojos se oscureció de nuevo.**

—**Alice no se atrevería.**

**Parecía tan aterrador que durante un momento no pude evitar creerlo. No concebía que alguien fuera tan valiente como para cruzarse en su camino.**

Alice resopló.

—**Alice ya lo ha visto, ¿verdad? —aventuré—. Por eso te perturban las cosas que te dice. Sabe que algún día voy a ser como tú...**

—**Ella también se equivoca. Te vio muerta, pero eso tampoco ha sucedido.**

—**Jamás me verás apostar contra Alice.**

"Esa es mi hermana" sonrió Alice sacándole la legnua a Edward quien le puso ñlos ojos en blanco.

"Y se supone que es mi favorita de entre mis hermanos" musitó.

"¡Oye!" se quejó Emmett.

**Estuvimos mirándonos largo tiempo, sin más ruido que el zumbido de las máquinas, el pitido, el goteo, el tictac del gran reloj de la pared... Al final, la expresión de su rostro se suavizó.**

—**Bueno —le pregunté—, ¿dónde nos deja eso?**

**Edward se rió forzadamente entre dientes.**

—**Creo que se llama punto muerto.**

**Suspiré.**

— **¡Ay! —musité.**

— **¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó con un ojo puesto en el botón de llamada.**

—**Estoy bien —mentí.**

"Claro como si tu fuese a creer"

"Deja tu sarcasmo, ¿quieres? Me estoy ahogando"

"Claro Bells"

—**No te creo —repuso amablemente.**

—**No me voy a dormir de nuevo.**

—**Necesitas descansar. Tanto debate no es bueno para ti.**

—**Así que te rindes —insinué.**

Todos resoplron de nuevo.

—**Buen intento.**

**Alargó la mano hacia el botón.**

— **¡No!**

**Me ignoró.**

— **¿Sí? —graznó el altavoz de la pared.**

—**Creo que es el momento adecuado para más sedantes —dijo con calma, haciendo caso omiso de mi expresión furibunda.**

—**Enviaré a la enfermera —fue la inexpresiva contestación.**

—**No me los voy a tomar —prometí.**

**Buscó con la mirada las bolsas de los goteros que colgaban junto a mi cama.**

—**No creo que te vayan a pedir que te tragues nada.**

**Comenzó a subir mi ritmo cardiaco. Edward leyó el pánico en mis ojos y suspiró frustrado.**

—**Bella, tienes dolores y necesitas relajarte para curarte. ¿Por qué lo pones tan difícil? Ya no te van a poner más agujas.**

—**No temo a las agujas —mascullé—, tengo miedo a cerrar los ojos.**

"¿Por qué?"

**Entonces, él esbozó esa sonrisa picara suya y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.**

—**Te dije que no iba a irme a ninguna parte. No temas, estaré aquí mientras eso te haga feliz.**

**Le devolví la sonrisa e ignoré el dolor de mis mejillas.**

—**Entonces, es para siempre, ya lo sabes.**

—**Vamos, déjalo ya. Sólo es un enamoramiento de adolescente.**

"¿No le creíste de verdad?"

"No en realidad, pero… bueno"

**Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad y me mareé al hacerlo.**

—**Me sorprendió que Renée se lo tragara. Sé que tú me conoces mejor.**

—**Eso es lo hermoso de ser humano —me dijo—. Las cosas cambian.**

"Porque esto es tan diferente para un vampiro"

"Jake, ¿qué te dije del sarcasmo?"

"¿Qué no se puede?"

**Se me cerraron los ojos.**

—**No te olvides de respirar —le recordé.**

**Seguía riéndose cuando la enfermera entró blandiendo una jeringuilla.**

—**Perdón —dijo bruscamente a Edward, que se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al extremo opuesto, donde se apoyó contra la pared.**

**Se cruzó de brazos y esperó. Mantuve los ojos fijos en él, aún con aprensión. Sostuvo mi mirada con calma.**

—**Ya está, cielo —dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa mientras inyectaba las medicinas en la bolsa del gotero—. Ahora te vas a sentir mejor.**

—**Gracias —murmuré sin entusiasmo.**

**Las medicinas actuaron enseguida. Noté cómo la somnolencia corría por mis venas casi de inmediato.**

—**Esto debería conseguirlo —contestó ella mientras se me cerraban los párpados.**

"¿Querías poner a dormir a Bella para que deje de discutir?" preguntó Seth sonriendo con algo de culpa

"Más o menos. Además estaba dolorida"

**Luego, debió de marcharse de la habitación, ya que algo frío y liso me acarició el rostro.**

—**Quédate —dije con dificultad.**

—**Lo haré —prometió. Su voz sonaba tan hermosa como una canción de cuna— Como te dije, me quedaré mientras eso te haga feliz, todo el tiempo que eso sea lo mejor para ti.**

"Pero eso no es siempre lo mismo" musitó Emily. Tuvo mucha dificultad evitar la imagen de Bella cuando la vio por primera vez.

"Lo sé" dijo Bella con firmeza.

**Intenté negar con la cabeza, pero me pesaba demasiado.**

—**No es lo mismo —mascullé.**

**Se echó a reír.**

—**No te preocupes de eso ahora, Bella. Podremos discutir cuando despiertes.**

**Creo que sonreí.**

—**Vale.**

**Sentí sus labios en mi oído cuando susurró:**

—**Te quiero.**

—**Yo, también.**

—**Lo sé —se rió en voz baja.**

"¿Qué tienen ustedes dos con responder eso?" preguntó Alice.

**Ladeé levemente la cabeza en busca de... adivinó lo que perseguía y sus labios rozaron los míos con suavidad.**

—**Gracias —suspiré.**

—**Siempre que quieras.**

**En realidad, estaba perdiendo la consciencia por mucho que luchara, cada vez más débilmente, contra el sopor. Sólo había una cosa que deseaba decirle.**

— **¿Edward? —tuve que esforzarme para pronunciar su nombre con claridad.**

— **¿Sí?**

—**Voy a apostar a favor de Alice.**

Todos reían.

"Siempre tienes que ser la de la última palabra" dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Y entonces, la noche se me echó encima.**

"Eso es todo" dijo Rosalie "¿Emmett?"

El gran vampiro asintió tomando el libro "Parece que estamos cercanos al final"

**N/A2: SOLO UNO MAS!**

"**Tu eres mi amor **

**mi dicha y mi tesoro **

**mi sólo encanto **

**y mi ilusión."**


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de direwolfy.**

**EPILOGO**

**Una ocasión especial**

**Edward me ayudó a entrar en su coche. Prestó especial atención a las tiras de seda que adornaban mí vestido de gasa, las flores que él me acababa de poner en los rizos, cuidadosamente peinados, y la escayola, de tan difícil manejo. Ignoró la mueca de enfado de mis labios.**

"Oh, el baile" dijo Jacob con una risa, recordando su propio papel en diha velada.

Al momento, le fue muy incómodo, luego estaba enojado, pero ahora que lo piensa bien es bastante gracioso.

**Se sentó en el asiento del conductor después de que me hubo instalado y recorrió el largo y estrecho camino de salida.**

— **¿Cuándo tienes pensado decirme de qué va todo esto? —refunfuñé quejosa; odio las sorpresas de todo corazón, y él lo sabía.**

"¿No te lo había dicho?" rompió a reír Jacob "¡Debió de ser tan graciosos!"

"Lo fue" concuerda Charlie esbozando una gran sonrisa.

A pesar de haber estado enojado con Edward, no podía negar el haber conspirado con el por su hija.

—**Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas adivinado —me lanzó una sonrisa burlona, y el aliento se me atascó en la garganta. ¿Es que nunca me iba a acostumbrar a un ser tan perfecto?**

—**Ya te he dicho lo guapo que estás, ¿no? —me aseguré.**

—**Sí.**

**Volvió a sonreír. Hasta ese instante, jamás le había visto vestido de negro, y el contraste con la piel pálida convertía su belleza en algo totalmente irreal. No había mucho que pudiera ocultar, me ponía nerviosa incluso el hecho de que llevara un traje de etiqueta...**

"Por eso evitamos usar prendas negras" explico Alice.

"Nos hace ver verdaderamente como vampiros"

**... Aunque no tanto como mi propio vestido, o los zapatos. En realidad, un solo zapato, porque aún tenía escayolado y protegido el otro pie. Sin duda, el tacón fino, sujeto al pie sólo por unos lazos de satén, no iba a ayudarme mucho cuando intentara cojear por ahí.**

"¿En qué pensabas?" preguntó Sue con asombro meneando la cabeza, pero los jóvenes Quileute tenían expresiones con mayor entendimiento.

"Alice" respondieron todos a manera de respuesta.

—**No voy a volver más a tu casa si Alice y Esme siguen tratándome como a una Barbie, como a una cobaya cada vez que venga —rezongué.**

"Como una Barbie es la expresión perfecta" rió Rosalie.

A diferencia de Bella, ella si disfrutaba de las numerosas técnicas de belleza de Alice pero tampoco podía negar que a veces se pasaba de la raya.

**Estaba segura de que no podía salir nada bueno de nuestras indumentarias formales. A menos que..., pero me asustaba expresar en palabras mis suposiciones, incluso pensarlas.**

"¿A menos que…?" preguntó Billy con curiosidad.

Tenía la impresión de que Bella no había pensado en el baile de graduación, de lo contrario su reacción sería más fuerte.

**Me distrajo entonces el timbre de un teléfono. Edward sacó el móvil del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y rápidamente miró el número de la llamada entrante antes de contestar.**

—**Hola, Charlie —contestó con prevención.**

— **¿Charlie? —pregunté con pánico.**

Charlie sonrió de nuevo causando que Bella le responda con una mueca.

"¿De qué va esto?" preguntó Sue tomando las manos de su esposo.

"Ya verás" sonrió Charlie, con verdadera felicidad al ser capaz de ser él mismo quien pronuncia esa dichosa frase.

**La experiencia vivida hacía ahora ya más de dos meses había tenido sus consecuencias. Una de ellas era que me había vuelto hipersensible en mi relación con la gente que amaba. Había intercambiado los roles naturales de madre e hija con Renée, al menos en lo que se refería a mantener contacto con ella. Si no podía hacerlo a diario a través del correo electrónico y, aunque sabía que era innecesario pues ahora era muy feliz en Jacksonville, no descansaba hasta llamarla y hablar con ella.**

**Y todos los días, cuando Charlie se iba a trabajar, le decía adiós con más ansiedad de la necesaria.**

**Sin embargo, la cautela de la voz de Edward era harina de otro costal. Charlie se había puesto algo difícil desde que regresé a Forks. Mi padre había adoptado dos posturas muy definidas respecto a mi mala experiencia. En lo que se refería a Carlisle, sentía un agradecimiento que rayaba en la adoración. Por otro lado, se obstinaba en responsabilizar a Edward como principal culpable porque yo no me hubiera ido de casa de no ser por él. Y Edward estaba lejos de contradecirle. **

Charlie miró a Edward con un poco de culpabilidad, preguntándose si el lector de mentes entendería que en realidad no lo culpaba por lo sucedido, a pesar de lo que se diga.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado justo después de estar consciente de la existencia de los vampiros, su respuesta hubiese sido completamente diferente, pero ahora, sabiendo todo lo que Edward ha hecho por ella, como toda su familia trató de protegerla… no podía evitar sentirse infinitamente agradecido. En ese momento notó la expresión incrédula de Edward que casi lo hace estallar en carcajadas.

**Durante los siguientes días fueran apareciendo reglas antes inexistentes, como toques de queda... y horarios de visita.**

"Lo siento" dijo Charlie sonriendo.

Bella negó con la cabeza "Entiendo. Estabas en todo tu derecho de estar preocupado"

**Edward se ladeó para mirarme al notar la preocupación en mi voz. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, lo cual suavizó mi súbita e irracional ansiedad. A pesar de eso, sus ojos parecían tocados por alguna pena especial. Entendió el motivo de mi reacción, y siguió sintiéndose responsable de cuanto me sucedía.**

**Algo que le estaba diciendo Charlie le distrajo de sus taciturnos pensamientos. Sus ojos dilatados por la incredulidad me hicieron estremecer de miedo hasta que una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el rostro.**

— **¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —rió.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, ahora curiosa.**

La Bella que se encontraba presente en la habitación gruñó antes de esconderse en brazos de Edward. El resto posaba miradas entre ella, Charlie y Edward, quienes llevaban sonrisas muy similares a las del Gato Risueño. Entonces sabían que iba a ser algo bueno.

**Me ignoró.**

— **¿Por qué no me dejas que hable con él? —sugirió con evidente placer. Esperó durante unos segundos.**

"¿Con quién?"

"Ya verás" repitió Charlie disfrutando la escena.

—**Hola, Tyler; soy Edward Cullen —saludó muy educado, al menos en apariencia, pero yo ya le conocía lo bastante para detectar el leve rastro de amenaza en su tono.**

**¿Qué hacía Tyler en mi casa? Caí en la cuenta de la terrible verdad poco a poco. Bajé la vista para contemplar el elegante traje azul oscuro en el que Alice me había metido.**

"¿Hablas en serio?" inquirió Emmett sonriendo como loco "¡Edward! ¿Cómo es que no nos lo contaste?"

"No se dio la oportunidad" rió Edward.

—**Lamento que se haya producido algún tipo de malentendido, pero Bella no está disponible esta noche —el tono de su voz cambió, y la amenaza de repente se hizo más evidente mientras seguía hablando—. Para serte totalmente sincero, ella no va a estar disponible ninguna noche para cualquier otra persona que no sea yo. No te ofendas. Y lamento estropearte la velada —dijo, **

"Increíble" sonrió Seth "Me hubiese gustado ver la cara del tipo"

"Que pena que no haya tomado una foto" dijo Charlie echando un suspiro

**pero lo cierto es que no sonaba como si no lo sintiera en absoluto.**

**Cerró el teléfono con un golpe mientras se extendía por su rostro una ancha y estúpida sonrisa.**

**Mi rostro y mi cuello enrojecieron de ira. Notaba cómo las lágrimas producidas por la rabia empezaban a llenarme los ojos.**

"Uh-oh, estás en problemas hermanito" sonrió Emmett.

**Me miró sorprendido.**

— **¿Me he extralimitado algo al final? No quería ofenderte.**

Todos resoplaron.

**Pasé eso por alto.**

— **¡Me llevas al baile de fin de curso! —grité furiosa.**

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Dijo Nessie frunciendo el ceño "Debe ser divertido"

"No me gustaba bailar" musitó Bella en voz tan baja que los humanos casi ni la escuchan.

"¿Por qué?" demandó Nessie. La palabra torpe jamás había sido asimilada en su cerebro.

**Para vergüenza mía, era bastante obvio. Estaba segura de que me hubiera dado cuenta de la fecha de los carteles que decoraban los edificios del instituto de haber prestado un poco de atención, pero ni en sueños se me pasó por la imaginación que Edward pensara hacerme pasar por esto, ¿es que no me conocía de nada?**

"Buena pregunta" dijo Emily frunciendo el ceño "¿Por qué la llevas a un lugar donde ella no quiere estar?

"Al final le gustó bastante esa noche" sonrió Edward, y luego con un tono más serio añadió "Habían también toras razones" pero no dio más expectaciones referentes a ese comentario.

**No esperaba una reacción tan fuerte, eso estaba claro. Apretó los labios y estrechó los ojos.**

—**No te pongas difícil, Bella.**

"¿Disculpa?" demandó Leah "Prácticamente la arrastras a un lugar que ella ha recalcado en distintas ocasiones que no quiere estar y la fuerzas a hacer cosas que la enojan, ¿para luego venir y hablarle como un niño malcriado? No harías eso con Renesmee y Bella no es tu hija"

Edward se veía sorprendido por las palabras de Leah. Emmett sonrió al ver la expresión en su cara, pero al ser invadido por pena decidió continuar con el libro.

**Eché un vistazo por la ventanilla. Estábamos ya a mitad de camino del instituto.**

— **¿Por qué me haces esto? —pregunté horrorizada.**

—**Francamente, Bella, ¿qué otra cosa creías que íbamos a hacer? señaló su traje de etiqueta con un gesto de la mano.**

**Estaba avergonzada. Primero, por no darme cuenta de lo evidente, y luego por haberme pasado de la raya con las vagas sospechas —expectativas, más bien— que habían ido tomando forma en mi mente a lo largo del día conforme Alice y Esme intentaban transformarme en una reina de la belleza. Mis esperanzas, a medias temidas, parecían ahora estupideces.**

**Había adivinado que se estaba cociendo algún acontecimiento, pero ¡el baile de fin de curso! Era lo último que se me hubiera ocurrido.**

"¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó Seth.

Emmett, haciendo uso de sus habilidades vampíricas repaso los siguientes párrafos rápidamente y se echó reír. Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Seth al ver la expresión incrédula de Emmett que resultó ser una buena explicación "Oh"

"Ni una palabra" musitó Bella, realmente enojada con los demás.

**Recordé consternada que, contra mi costumbre, hoy llevaba puesto rimel, por lo que me restregué rápidamente debajo de los ojos para evitar los manchurrones. Sin embargo, tenía los dedos limpios cuando retiré la mano; Alice debía haber usado una máscara resistente al agua al maquillarme, seguramente porque intuía que algo así iba a suceder.**

Alice sonrió con algo de petulancia.

—**Esto es completamente ridículo. ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó frustrado.**

— **¡Porque estoy loca!**

Bella les echó una mirada de advertencia que hizo que el cuarto estalla en falso ataques de tos disimulando risas.

—**Bella...**

**Dirigió contra mí toda la fuerza de sus ojos dorados, llenos de reproche.**

— **¿Qué? —murmuré, súbitamente distraída.**

—**Hazlo por mí —insistió.**

"Y aquí es donde desaparece la famosa terquedad de Bella" dijo Alice con un suspiro en un falso tono melancólico, por lo que los demás se vieron forzados a tener que contener sonrisas de nuevo.

**Sus ojos derritieron toda mi furia. Era imposible luchar con él cuando hacía ese tipo de trampas. Me rendí a regañadientes.**

—**Bien —contesté con un mohín, incapaz de echar fuego por los ojos con la eficacia deseada—. Me lo tomaré con calma. Pero ya verás —advertí—. En mi caso, la mala suerte se está convirtiendo en un hábito. Seguramente me romperé la otra pierna. ¡Mira este zapato! ¡Es una trampa mortal! —levanté la pierna para reforzar la idea.**

—**Humm —miró atentamente mi pierna más tiempo del necesario—. **

Emmett soltó un sugerente silbido, causando que Charlie haga una mueca al recordar que darle un puñetazo a Edward le dañaría la mano.

**Recuérdame que le dé las gracias a Alice esta noche.**

— **¿Alice va a estar allí? —eso me consoló un poco.**

—**Con Jasper, Emmett... y Rosalie —admitió él.**

Rosalie suspiró casi de forma inaudible. Si el primer libro era bastante que soportar, los tres siguientes serían…

**Desapareció la sensación de alivio, ya que mi relación con Rosalie no avanzaba. Me llevaba bastante bien con su marido de quita y pon. Emmett me tenía por una persona divertidísima, pero ella actuaba como si yo no existiera. Mientras sacudía la cabeza para modificar el curso de mis pensamientos, me acordé de otra cosa.**

— **¿Estaba Charlie al tanto de esto? —pregunté, repentinamente recelosa.**

El padre de Bella sonrió un tanto culpable al tiempo que Sue sacudía la cabeza ante el comportamiento algo infantil y poco característico de él.

—**Claro —esbozó una amplia sonrisa; luego empezó a reírse entre dientes—. Aunque Tyler, al parecer, no.**

"¿Qué tipo de idiota no está al tanto de eso?"

"Uno como él" indicó Emmett como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"Bueno, se lastimó gravemente la cabeza después del accidente" dijo Carlisle ensimismado en sus pensamientos, ignorando las miradas que recibía de aquellos que no le conocían bien.

**Me rechinaron los dientes. No entendía cómo Tyler se había creado esas falsas expectativas. Excepto en los pocos días soleados, Edward y yo éramos inseparables en el instituto, donde Charlie no podía interferir.**

"La gente cree lo que prefiere creer" dijo Emmett sabiamente.

**Para entonces ya habíamos llegado al instituto. Un coche destacaba entre todos los demás del aparcamiento, el descapotable rojo de Rosalie. Hoy, las nubes eran finas y algunos rayos de sol se filtraban lejos, al oeste.**

**Se bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirme la puerta. Luego, me tendió la mano.**

**Me quedé sentada en mi asiento, obstinada, con los brazos cruzados. Sentía una secreta punzada de satisfacción, **

Emmett resopló.

**ya que el aparcamiento estaba atestado de gente vestida de etiqueta: posibles testigos. No podría sacarme a la fuerza del coche como habría hecho de estar solos.**

**Suspiró.**

—**Hay que ver, eres valiente como un león cuando alguien quiere matarte, pero cuando se menciona el baile... —sacudió la cabeza.**

"Esa es Bella"

**Tragué saliva. Baile.**

"¿Qué les dije que pasaría si reían?" les recordó Bella en un tono amenazador.

—**Bella, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño, ni siquiera tú misma. Te prometo que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo.**

**Lo pensé un poco, y de repente me sentí mucho mejor. Edward lo notó en mi semblante.**

—**Así que ahora... —dijo con dulzura—. No puede ser tan malo.**

**Se inclinó y me pasó un brazo por la cintura, me apoyé en su otra mano y dejé que me sacara del coche.**

**En Phoenix celebran los bailes de fin de curso en el salón de recepciones de los hoteles; sin embargo, aquí, el baile se hace en el gimnasio, por supuesto. Seguro que debía de ser la única sala lo bastante amplia en la ciudad para poder organizar un baile. Cuando entramos, me dio la risa tonta. Había por todos lados arcos con globos y las paredes estaban festoneadas con guirnaldas de papel de seda.**

"Muy Cliché" dijo Alice en un tono disgustado.

"Es Forks, ¿qué esperabas?"

"Tienes razón"

—**Parece un escenario listo para rodar una película de terror —me reí por lo bajo.**

"Papel de seda. Qué horror" dijo Seth con un estremecimiento. Ni el, ni Jacob demostraban tanto entusiasmo ante la decoración.

"Bueno el cuarto está lleno de vampiros" les recordó Jasper riendo.

—**Bueno —murmuró él mientras nos acercábamos lentamente hacia la mesa de las entradas. Edward soportaba la mayor parte de mi peso, pero aun así yo debía caminar arrastrando los pies y cojeando—, desde luego hay vampiros presentes más que de sobra.**

**Contemplé la pista de baile; se había abierto un espacio vacío en el centro, donde dos parejas daban vueltas con gracia. Los otros bailarines se habían apartado hacia los lados de la habitación para concederles espacio, ya que nadie se sentía capaz de competir ante tal exhibición. **

"¿Quiénes serán esas parejas?" preguntaron con sarcasmo.

**Nadie podía igualar la elegancia de Emmett y Jasper, que vestían trajes de etiqueta clásicos. Alice lucía un llamativo vestido de satén negro con cortes geométricos que dejaba al aire grandes triángulos de nívea piel pálida. Y Rosalie era... bueno, era Rosalie. **

Rosalie sonrió satisfecha consigo misma.

**Estaba increíble. Su ceñido vestido de vivido color púrpura mostraba un gran escote que llegaba hasta la cintura y dejaba la espalda totalmente al descubierto, y a la altura de las rodillas se ensanchaba en una amplia cola rizada. Me dieron pena todas las chicas de la habitación, incluyéndome yo.**

¿De verdad es necesario todo un párrafo describiendo a la rubita? Se preguntaba Jacob algo irritado y algo divertido. Edward tuvo que contener un resoplido.

— **¿Quieres que eche el cerrojo a las puertas mientras masacras a todos estos incautos pueblerinos? —susurré como si urdiéramos alguna conspiración.**

"No es gracioso" le regañó Jacob con los pelos de punta.

**Edward me miró.**

— **¿Y de parte de quién te pondrías tú?**

—**Oh, me pondría de parte de los vampiros, por supuesto.**

Todos resoplaron ante eso.

**Sonrió con renuencia.**

—**Cualquier cosa con tal de no bailar.**

—**Lo que sea.**

**Compró las entradas y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de baile. Me apreté asustada contra su brazo y empecé a arrastrar los pies.**

—**Tengo toda la noche —me advirtió.**

**Al final, me llevó hasta el lugar donde su familia bailaba con elegancia, por cierto, en un estilo totalmente inapropiado para esta música y esta época. Los miré espantada.**

Otra vez, todos trataban de ocultar sus sonrisas mientras Bella miraba de mala gana alrededor del cuarto esperando a gritarle al que se atreviese a reír. La única que se salvaba era Nessie, quien reía silenciosamente en el regazo de su madre debido a su comportamiento.

—**Edward —tenía la garganta tan seca que sólo conseguía hablar en susurros—. De verdad, no puedo bailar.**

**Sentí que el pánico rebullía en mi interior.**

—**No te preocupes, tonta —me contestó con un hilo de voz—. Yo sí puedo —colocó mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me levantó en vilo y deslizó sus pies debajo de los míos.**

**Y de repente, nosotros también estuvimos dando vueltas en la pista de baile.**

"Y fue la cosa más aterradora del mundo" dijo Emmett como si continuase leyendo.

"Em" gruñó Bella en forma de advertencia.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó él de manera inocente.

—**Me siento como si tuviera cinco años —me reí después de bailar el vals sin esfuerzo alguno durante varios minutos.**

—**No los aparentas —murmuró Edward al tiempo que me acercaba a él hasta tener la sensación de que mis pies habían despegado del suelo y flotaban a más de medio metro.**

"Tal como un humano" comentaron con sarcasmo.

**Alice atrajo mi atención en una de las vueltas y me sonrió para infundirme valor. Le devolví la sonrisa. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que realmente estaba disfrutando, aunque fuera sólo un poco.**

"¿Lo ves?" sonrió Edward con petulancia. Bella le respondió musitando algo incomprensible.

"Vamos mami, suena divertido" le dijo Nessie.

—**De acuerdo, esto no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que pensaba —admití.**

**Pero Edward miraba hacia las puertas con rostro enojado.**

— **¿Qué pasa? —pregunté en voz alta.**

"No se trata de un qué, sino un quién" sonrió Jacob.

"¿Tú?" preguntó Charlie "pero ni siquiera vas a esa escuela"

"Tenía algo que hacer… me obligaron a hacerlo" respondió él mirando mal a Billy quien reía por lo bajo.

**Aunque estaba desorientada después de dar tantas vueltas, seguí la dirección de su mirada hasta ver lo que le perturbaba. Jacob Black, sin traje de etiqueta, pero con una camisa blanca de manga larga y corbata, y el pelo recogido en su sempiterna coleta, cruzaba la pista de baile hacia nosotros.**

"Y aquí entra el chucho" dice Rosalie con tono de desdén.

"¡Rosalie!" le reprime Esme.

**Después de que pasara la primera sorpresa al reconocerlo, no pude evitar sentirme mal por el pobre Jacob. Parecía realmente incómodo, casi de una forma insoportable. Tenía una expresión de culpabilidad cuando se encontraron nuestras miradas.**

**Edward gruñó muy bajito.**

"¡Edward!" reprende Esme de nuevo

— **¡Compórtate! —susurré.**

Jacob tose en un intento de ocultar que acaba de soltar la palabra atrapado

"Mira quien habla" musita Edward a su vez.

**La voz de Edward sonó cáustica.**

—**Quiere hablar contigo.**

**En ese momento, Jacob llegó a nuestra posición. La vergüenza y la disculpa se evidenciaron más en su rostro.**

—**Hola, Bella, esperaba encontrarte aquí —parecía como si realmente hubiera esperado justo lo contrario,**

"De todas forma, lo dudo mucho" indicó Emmett sonriendo abiertamente.

**aunque su sonrisa era tan cálida como siempre.**

—**Hola, Jacob —sonreí a mi vez—. ¿Qué quieres?**

— **¿Puedo interrumpir? —preguntó indeciso mientras observaba a Edward por primera vez.**

**Me sorprendió descubrir que Jacob no necesitaba alzar los ojos para mirar a Edward. Debía de haber crecido más de diez centímetros desde que le vi por vez primera.**

**El rostro de Edward, de expresión ausente, aparentaba serenidad. En respuesta se limitó a depositarme con cuidado en el suelo y retroceder un paso.**

—**Gracias —dijo Jacob amablemente.**

"Y este, damas y caballero, es el punto culminante de esta relación" anunció Bella indicando a ambos, haciendo que se alzaran protestas al momento.

"Nos llevamos bastante bien ahora" se quejó Jacob inmediatamente.

"Si, y solo les tomó unas cuantas experiencias cercanas a la muerte… entre otras cosas" añadió Bella en voz baja a pesar de la curiosidad de su padre.

**Edward se limitó a asentir mientras me miraba atentamente antes de darme la espalda y marcharse.**

**Jacob me rodeó la cintura con las manos y yo apoyé mis brazos en sus hombros.**

— **¡Hala, Jacob! ¿Cuánto mides ahora?**

—**Metro ochenta y ocho —contestó pagado de sí mismo.**

""Había olvidado cuán enano era" rió Jacob en tono nostálgico.

"Al menos hicimos que te quedaran las ropas por unas semanas" musitó Billy.

"Me arriesgaré a decir que es algo de hombres lobo" dijo Charlie con una ceja arqueada.

"Exactamente" respondió Seth.

**No bailábamos de verdad, ya que mi pierna lo impedía. Nos balanceamos desmañadamente de un lado a otro sin mover los pies. Menos mal, porque el reciente estirón le había dejado un aspecto desgarbado y de miembros descoordinados, y probablemente era un bailarín tan malo como yo.**

"¡Oye!"

—**Bueno, ¿y cómo es que has terminado viniendo por aquí esta noche? —pregunté sin verdadera curiosidad.**

**Me hacía una idea aproximada si tenía en cuenta cuál había sido la reacción de Edward.**

— **¿Puedes creerte que mi padre me ha pagado veinte pavos por venir a tu baile de fin de curso? —admitió un poco avergonzado.**

"Esa es la forma de conseguir una chica" resopló Alice "diciéndole que te han pagado para bailar con ella"

"Lo sé" dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño "Pero no hubiese sido justo pretender lo contrario, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo que mi padre quiera que diga. Se hubiese enfadado si no le contaba desde el principio"

"Lo sé" le aseguró Alice "solo te hacía ver tu falta de tacto"

—**Claro que sí —musité—. Bueno, espero que al menos lo estés pasando bien. ¿Has visto algo que te haya gustado? —bromeé mientras dirigía una mirada cargada de intención a un grupo de chicas alineadas contra la pared como tartas en una pastelería.**

—**Sí —admitió—, pero está comprometida.**

"¡Incómodooo!" gritaron.

"¿Tú crees?" respondieron sarcásticamente.

**Miró hacia bajo para encontrarse con mis ojos llenos de curiosidad durante un segundo. Luego, avergonzados, los dos miramos hacia otro lado.**

—**A propósito, estás realmente guapa —añadió con timidez.**

Emmett estaba a punto de decir algo, pero las alas miradas de Jacob y Bella se lo hicieron pensarlo dos veces y decidió, por su bien, cerrar la boca.

—**Vaya, gracias. ¿Y por qué te pagó Billy para que vinieras? —pregunté rápidamente, aunque conocía la respuesta.**

**A Jacob no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el cambio de tema. Siguió mirando a otro lado, incómodo otra vez.**

—**Dijo que era un lugar «seguro» para hablar contigo. Te prometo que al viejo se le está yendo la cabeza.**

Billy hizo un mohín.

"Oh vamos, sabes que se ve mal" le musitó Jacob avergonzado.

"¿Qué tenía de malo el hablar en casa de Bella?" preguntó Emmett."

"Pocos testigos" respondió Jacob haciendo una mueca.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

**Me uní a su risa con desgana.**

—**De todos modos, me prometió conseguirme el cilindro maestro que necesito si te daba un mensaje —confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada.**

Emmett sonrió con simpatía, podía ver por qué había sido tan tentador.

—**En ese caso, dámelo. Me gustaría que lograras terminar tu coche —le devolví la sonrisa.**

**Al menos, Jacob no creía ni una palabra de las viejas leyendas, lo que facilitaba la situación. Apoyado contra la pared, Edward vigilaba mi rostro, pero mantenía el suyo inexpresivo. Vi cómo una chica de segundo con un traje rosa le miraba con interés y timidez, pero él no pareció percatarse.**

Esme rió por lo bajo. Pobres chicas. Y pobres chicos también.

—**No te enfades, ¿vale? —Jacob miró a otro lado, con aspecto culpable.**

—**No es posible que me enfade contigo, Jacob —le aseguré—. Ni siquiera voy a enfadarme con Billy. **

"Solo porque sabes que es verdad" indicó Sam.

Bella se lo pensó un poco antes de responder "En realidad no creo que me hubiese molestado con él de no ser así. Claro hubiese pensado que era un viejito chiflado…"

"¡Oye!" le interrumpió Billy molesto.

"Pero no me hubiese enfadado con él. NO de verdad" continuó Bella.

**Di lo que tengas que decir.**

—**Bueno, es un tanto estúpido... Lo siento, Bella, pero quiere que dejes a tu novio. Me dijo que te lo pidiera «por favor».**

**Sacudió la cabeza con ademán disgustado.**

"Al menos yo si mostré respeto"

—**Sigue con sus supersticiones, ¿verdad?**

"Ahora más que nunca"

—**Sí. Se vio abrumado cuando te hiciste daño en Phoenix. No se creyó que... —Jacob no terminó la frase, sin ser consciente de ello.**

—**Me caí —le atajé mientras entrecerraba los ojos.**

—**Lo sé —contestó Jacob con rapidez.**

—**Billy cree que Edward tuvo algo que ver con el hecho de que me hiriera —no era una pregunta, y me enfadé a pesar de mi promesa.**

"Bueno es cierto" musita Edward.

Bella le pone mala cara "¡No me vengas con eso de nuevo!"

"No me refiero a eso. Él no dijo que te haya empujado escaleras abajo, pero en verdad no te hubieras lastimado de no ser por mi"

"Por curiosidad, ¿qué crees que pasó?" preguntó Jasper a Billy.

"En verdad, no tengo tanta imaginación. Sabía que tu grupo estaba involucrado y Bella estaba lastimada. Así que obviamente sospeché lo peor. De saber lo que había pasado en verdad no creo que mi opinión hubiese cambiado"

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Carlisle suavemente "¿Qué piensas ahora?"

Billy suspiró para pensar un momento en la palabras que usaría "Que ustedes son un grupo demasiado peligroso con el que andar. Pero son igual de interesantes también" añadió con una pequeña sonrisa debido a las caras sorprendidas de los vampiros "Aún considero que las elecciones de Bella no fueron las mejores, pero no… no los culpo. NO por esto" dijo él con un tono más oscuro al pensar en el desastre que fue Bella tras la ausencia de los Cullen.

**Jacob rehuyó mi mirada. Ni siquiera nos molestábamos ya en seguir el compás de la música, aunque sus manos seguían en mi cintura y yo tenía las mías en sus hombros.**

—**Mira, Jacob, sé que probablemente Billy no se lo va a creer, pero quiero que al menos tú lo sepas —me miró ahora, notando la nueva seriedad que destilaba mi voz—. En realidad, Edward me salvó la vida. Hubiera muerto de no ser por él y por su padre.**

—**Lo sé —aseguró.**

**Parecía que la sinceridad de mis palabras le había convencido en parte y, después de todo, tal vez Jacob consiguiera convencer a su padre, al menos en ese punto.**

—**Jake, escucha, lamento que hayas tenido que hacer esto —me disculpé—. En cualquier caso, ya has cumplido con tu tarea, ¿de acuerdo?**

"Al menos salió algo bueno de todo eso" sonrió Jacob al recordarlo.

—**Sí —musitó. Seguía teniendo un aspecto incómodo y enfadado.**

— **¿Hay más? —pregunté con incredulidad.**

—**Olvídalo —masculló—. Conseguiré un trabajo y ahorraré el dinero por mis propios medios.**

**Clavé los ojos en él hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron. —Suéltalo y ya está, Jacob.**

—**Es bastante desagradable.**

—**No te preocupes. Dímelo —insistí.**

—**Vale... Pero, ostras, es que suena tan mal... —movió la cabeza—. Me pidió que te dijera, pero no que te advirtiera... —levantó una mano de mi cintura y dibujó en el aire unas comillas—: «Estaremos vigilando». El plural es suyo, no mío.**

"Tienes razón. Esto es malo" dijo Emmett reino. Rosalie hizo una mueca. "¿Acosador?"

"¿Nos estabas dando una pista?" preguntó Edward "Al hablar en plural te referías a los lobos, ¿verdad?"

"Si" asintió Billy "Pero más que eso quería hacerles saber que no solo era yo el viejito chiflado "dijo él haciendo una mueca a Bella "pero que hay más de nosotros que recordamos las leyendas… y creemos en ellas"

**Aguardó mi reacción con aspecto circunspecto.**

**Se parecía tanto a la frase de una película de mafiosos que me eché a reír.**

—**Siento que hayas tenido que hacer esto, Jake.**

**Me reí con disimulo.**

—**No me ha importado demasiado —sonrió aliviado mientras evaluaba con la mirada mi vestido—. **

Renesmee le pegó a Jacob en la cabeza tal como su madre y tías habían hecho. Jacob se le quedó mirando como si nunca hubiese esperado eso de ella. El resto se echó a reír.

"Tienes suerte chucho. Estaba a punto de levantarme a hacer lo mismo" dijo Edward riendo. Nessie le sonrió abiertamente a su padre.

**Entonces, ¿le puedo decir que me has contestado que deje de meterse en tus asuntos de una vez? —preguntó esperanzado.**

—**No —suspiré—. Agradéceselo de mi parte. Sé que lo hace por mi bien.**

**La canción terminó y bajé los brazos.**

**Sus manos dudaron un momento en mi cintura y luego miró a mi pierna inútil.**

— **¿Quieres bailar otra vez, o te llevo a algún lado?**

—**No es necesario, Jacob —respondió Edward por mí—. Yo me hago cargo.**

**Jacob se sobresaltó y miró con los ojos como platos a Edward, que estaba justo a nuestro lado.**

"Por un momento de verdad pensé que era un vampiro" admitió Jacob sonriendo un poco.

"No es mi culpa por responder a tus pensamientos indecentes "respondió Edward en tono cortante.

—**Eh, no te he oído llegar —masculló—. Espero verte por ahí, Bella —dio un paso atrás y saludó con la mano de mala gana.**

**Sonreí.**

—**Claro, nos vemos luego.**

—**Lo siento —añadió antes de darse la vuelta y encaminarse hacia la puerta.**

**Los brazos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura en cuanto empezó la siguiente canción. Parecía de un ritmo algo rápido para bailar lento, pero a él no pareció importarle. Descansé la cabeza sobre su pecho, satisfecha.**

— **¿Te sientes mejor? —le tomé el pelo.**

—**No del todo —comentó con parquedad.**

Todos rieron con eso.

—**No te enfades con Billy —suspiré—. Se preocupa por mí sólo por el bien de Charlie. No es nada personal.**

"Estaba preocupado por tu bienestar" dijo Billy negando con la cabeza.

"Gracias. De verdad"

—**No estoy enfadado con Billy —me corrigió con voz cortante—, pero su hijo me irrita.**

"Ya sabemos" dijeron recalcando lo obvio.

**Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle. Estaba muy serio.**

— **¿Por qué?**

"¡Bella!" se quejaron de su ceguera.

—**En primer lugar, me ha hecho romper mi promesa.**

**Le miré confundida, **

"No te iba a dejar sola" dijo Jasper riendo "Si te hubiese caído…"

"¡Calla!"

**y él esbozó una media sonrisa cuando me explicó:**

—**Te prometí que esta noche estaría contigo en todo momento.**

—**Ah. Bueno, quedas perdonado.**

—**Gracias —Edward frunció el ceño—. Pero hay algo más.**

**Esperé pacientemente.**

—**Te llamó guapa —prosiguió al fin, acentuando más el ceño fruncido—. **

"Los celos"

**Y eso es prácticamente un insulto con el aspecto que tienes hoy. Eres mucho más que hermosa.**

Leah puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tal vez" respondió Edward a la pregunta no formulada "Pero no le iba a describir a Bella lo quien pensaba de ella"

Jacob se ruborizó mientras Charlie entrecerraba los ojos y le echaba malas miradas.

**Me reí.**

—**Tu punto de vista es un poco parcial.**

—**No lo creo. Además, tengo una vista excelente.**

**Continuamos dando vueltas en la pista. Llevaba mis pies con los suyos y me estrechaba cerca de él.**

— **¿Vas a explicarme ya el motivo de todo esto? —le pregunté.**

**Me buscó con la mirada y me contempló confundido. Yo lancé una significativa mirada hacia las guirnaldas de papel.**

Todos rieron.

**Se detuvo a considerarlo durante un instante y luego cambió de dirección. Me condujo a través del gentío hacia la puerta trasera del gimnasio. De soslayo, vi bailar a Mike y Jessica, que me miraban con curiosidad. Jessica me saludó con la mano y de inmediato le respondí con una sonrisa. Ángela también se encontraba allí, en los brazos del pequeño Ben Cheney; parecía dichosa y feliz sin levantar la vista de los ojos de él, era una cabeza más bajo que ella. Lee y Samantha, Lauren, acompañada por Conner, también nos miraron. **

"Claro, porque se supone que ibas a ir con su novio, ¿qué pasó con él?" preguntó Seth frunciendo el ceño.

Edward se encogió de hombros "no estoy seguro, peor supongo que pasó la noche encerrado en su cuarto hasta que tuvo la fuerza de volver a mostrar su cara en el pueblo"

**Era capaz de recordar los nombres de todos aquellos que pasaban delante de mí a una velocidad de vértigo. De pronto, nos encontramos fuera del gimnasio, a la suave y fresca luz de un crepúsculo mortecino.**

**Me tomó en brazos en cuanto estuvimos a solas. Atravesamos el umbrío jardín sin detenernos hasta llegar a un banco debajo de los madroños. Se sentó allí, acunándome contra su pecho. Visible a través de las vaporosas nubes, la luna lucía ya en lo alto e iluminaba con su nívea luz el rostro de Edward. Sus facciones eran severas y tenía los ojos turbados.**

— **¿Qué te preocupa? —le interrumpí con suavidad.**

**Me ignoró sin apartar los ojos de la luna.**

—**El crepúsculo, otra vez —murmuró—. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar.**

Bella sonrió y suspiró.

—**Algunas cosas no tienen por qué terminar —musité entre dientes, de repente tensa.**

**Suspiró.**

—**Te he traído al baile —dijo arrastrando las palabras y contestando finalmente a mi pregunta—, porque no deseo que te pierdas nada, ni que mi presencia te prive de nada si está en mi mano. Quiero que seas humana, que tu vida continúe como lo habría hecho si yo hubiera muerto en 1918, tal y como debería haber sucedido.**

"Ella no hubiese ido al baile sola. Aunque supongo que entiendo tu punto" admitió Leah de mala gana.

**Me estremecí al oír sus palabras y luego sacudí la cabeza con enojo.**

— **¿Y en qué extraña dimensión paralela habría asistido al baile alguna vez por mi propia voluntad? Si no fueras cien veces más fuerte que yo, nunca habrías conseguido traerme.**

**Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, pero la alegría de esa sonrisa no llegó a los ojos.**

—**Tú misma has reconocido que no ha sido tan malo.**

—**Porque estaba contigo.**

"Ustedes dos tienen los mejores argumentos" rió Emmett "Y supongo que disfrutaremos más de ellos considerando el tema del vampirismo"

De la nada Bella gruñó y escondió su cara en sus manos.

"¿Qué sucede amor?" demandó Edward alerta al instante.

Bella sacudió la cabeza "Estaba recordando nuestras discusiones. Y nuestros argumentos. Y nuestros compromisos. Especialmente los compromisos""

Si Edward pudiese ruborizarse ya estaría rojo. L rededor, sus acompañantes mostraban sonrisas malvadas.

**Permanecimos inmóviles durante un minuto. Edward contemplaba la luna, y yo a él. Deseaba encontrar la forma de explicarle qué poco interés tenía yo en llevar un vida humana normal.**

Charlie sacudió la cabeza. Es como si su hija nunca debió ser humana.

— **¿Me contestarás si te pregunto algo? —inquirió, mirándome con una sonrisa suave.**

— **¿No lo hago siempre?**

"Será bueno" dijeron sonriendo.

Bella gruñó.

—**Prométeme que lo harás —insistió, sonriente.**

—**De acuerdo —supe que iba a arrepentirme muy pronto.**

—**Parecías realmente sorprendida cuando te diste cuenta de que te traía aquí —comenzó.**

—**Lo estaba —le interrumpí.**

—**Exacto —admitió—, pero algo tendrías que suponer. Siento curiosidad... ¿Para qué pensaste que nos vestíamos de esta forma?**

**Sí, me arrepentí de inmediato. Fruncí los labios, dubitativa.**

—**No quiero decírtelo.**

—**Lo has prometido —objetó.**

—**Lo sé.**

— **¿Cuál es el problema?**

**Me di cuenta de que él creía que lo que me impedía hablar era simplemente la vergüenza.**

—**Creo que te vas a enfadar o entristecer.**

"O ambos"

**Enarcó las cejas mientras lo consideraba.**

—**De todos modos, quiero saberlo. Por favor.**

**Suspiré. Él aguardaba mi contestación.**

—**Bueno, supuse que iba a ser una especie de... ocasión especial. Ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera algo tan humano y común como... ¡un baile de fin de curso! —me burlé.**

— **¿Humano? —preguntó cansinamente.**

**Había captado la palabra clave a la primera. Observé mi vestido mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con un hilo suelto de gasa. Edward esperó en silencio mi respuesta.**

—**De acuerdo —confesé atropelladamente—, albergaba la esperanza de que tal vez hubieras cambiado de idea y que, después de todo, me transformaras.**

Todos negaron con la cabeza sin poder creerlo aunque ya lo habían sospechado.

"Tu mente está enfocada en una sola cosa, ¿verdad?" bromeó Seth "Pero ¿por qué necesitarías estar con vestido para eso? No logro entenderlo"

"¿Yo que sabré?" respondió Bella "como diez estaba enfocada en una sola cosa. Había una cosa que quería. Y era la cosa que todos me negaban"

**Una decena de sentimientos encontrados recorrieron su rostro. Reconocí algunos, como la ira y el dolor, y, después de que se hubo serenado, la expresión de sus facciones pareció divertida.**

—**Pensaste que sería una ocasión para vestirse de tiros largos, ¿a que sí? —se burló, tocando la solapa de la chaqueta de su traje de etiqueta.**

**Torcí el gesto para ocultar mi vergüenza.**

—**No sé cómo van esas cosas; al menos, a mí me parecía más racional que un baile de fin de curso —Edward seguía sonriendo—. No es divertido —le aseguré.**

"No, no lo es" dijo Jacob frunciendo el ceño igual que Sam y Billy. Sin importar cuán felices estaban por Bella, su tolerancia tenía límites. Ser mordidos por vampiros no es asunto de broma"

—**No, tienes razón, no lo es —admitió mientras se desvanecía su sonrisa—. De todos modos, prefiero tomármelo como una broma antes que pensar que lo dices en serio.**

—**Lo digo en serio.**

**Suspiró profundamente.**

—**Lo sé. ¿Y eso es lo que deseas de verdad?**

**La pena había vuelto a sus ojos. Me mordí el labio y asentí.**

—**De modo que estás preparada para que esto sea el final, el crepúsculo de tu existencia aunque apenas si has comenzado a vivir —musitó, hablando casi para sí mismo—. Estás dispuesta a abandonarlo todo.**

"Suena como algo oscuro" dijo Emily.

"Porque lo es" le respondió Rosalie con expresión oscura.

—**No es el final, sino el comienzo —le contradije casi sin aliento.**

—**No lo merezco —dijo con tristeza.**

Nessie frunció el ceño en dirección a su padre. ¿Si no lo mereces, quién si? Se preguntó ella. Él rió y le despeinó el cabello.

— **¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no me percibía a mí misma de forma realista? —le pregunté, arqueando las cejas—. Obviamente, tú padeces de la misma ceguera.**

"¡Ja!" exclamó Alice.

—**Lo sé.**

**Suspiré.**

**De repente, su voluble estado de ánimo cambió. Frunció los labios y me estudió con la mirada. Examinó mi rostro durante mucho tiempo.**

— **¿Estás preparada, entonces? —me preguntó.**

—**Esto... —tragué saliva—. ¿Ya?**

**Sonrió e inclinó despacio la cabeza hasta rozar mi piel debajo de la mandíbula con sus fríos labios.**

— **¿Ahora, ya? —susurró al tiempo que exhalaba su aliento frío sobre mi cuello. Me estremecí de forma involuntaria.**

Igual que los lobos.

"Bella, cuán ingenua puedes ser" suspiró Emmett "Sabes que es un tonto persistente"

Bella le hizo una mueca, enfadad, peor logró calmar a los lobos y humanos.

—**Sí —contesté en un susurro para que no se me quebrara la voz.**

**Edward se iba a llevar un chasco si pensaba que me estaba tirando un farol. Ya había tomado mi decisión, estaba segura. No me importaba que mi cuerpo fuera tan rígido como una tabla, que mis manos se transformaran en puños y mi respiración se volviera irregular... Se rió de forma enigmática y se irguió con gesto de verdadera desaprobación.**

—**No te puedes haber creído de verdad que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente —dijo con un punto de amargura en su tono burlón.**

—**Una chica tiene derecho a soñar.**

"Sigue soñando todo lo que quieras"

**Enarcó las cejas.**

— **¿Sueñas con convertirte en un monstruo?**

—**No exactamente —repliqué. Fruncí el ceño ante la palabra que había escogido. En verdad, era eso, un monstruo—. Más bien sueño con poder estar contigo para siempre.**

**Su expresión se alteró, más suave y triste a causa del sutil dolor que impregnaba mi voz.**

—**Bella —sus dedos recorrieron con ligereza el contorno de mis labios—. Yo voy a estar contigo..., ¿no basta con eso?**

**Edward puso las yemas de los dedos sobre mis labios, que esbozaron una sonrisa.**

—**Basta por ahora.**

**Torció el gesto ante mi tenacidad. Esta noche ninguno de los dos parecía darse por vencido. Espiró con tal fuerza que casi pareció un gruñido.**

**Le acaricié el rostro y le dije:**

—**Mira, te quiero más que a nada en el mundo. ¿No te basta eso?**

—**Sí, es suficiente —contestó, sonriendo—. Suficiente para siempre.**

**Y se inclinó para presionar una vez más sus labios fríos contra mi garganta.**

"Y esto, damas y caballeros,… y chuchos es el final del primer romántico y entretenido libro acerca de Edward y Bella" anunció Emmett tirando el libro en la mesa.

"Es bastante tarde" indicó Carlisle mirando al reloj "¿Qué tal mañana a la misma hora? ¿O prefieren hacer otra cosa?" todos negaron con la cabeza.

"¿No hay tienes que trabajar?" preguntó Charlie.

"Tengo turnos nocturnos por el resto de la semana. Además hará sol mañana" dijo él.

Eso hizo que los lobos y humanos intercambiaran sonrisas. Ocho vampiros brillantes sería un buen show, además de las caras de aquellos que no los habían visto antes"

"Vamos chicos" dijo Jacob "estoy seguro que la manada están despiertos a pesar de la hora y esperando un poco de información" Los cuatro lobos se despidieron de los demás y echaron a correr en dirección al bosque, dejando a los humanos el uso de carros.

Con la manada.

_Bueno, ¿qué esperas? ¡Dilo!_ Demandó Embry, con la emoción obvia en su voz mental_. Quiero saber los secretitos sucios de las sanguijuelas._

_Wow, Em, eso sonó muy gay,_ se quejó Seth, pero dejó que su mente repasara los eventos que habían sucedido en la mañana. Entre los cuatro pudieron ofrecer un resumen bastante completo y aceptable de lo que acababan de leer y escuchar.

_Wow. Eso fue… ¡wow!,_ repitió Colin. Siendo uno de los más jóvenes de la manada, su contacto con vampiros se limitaba a la confrontación contra los Vulturi además de lo que había escuchado de sus hermanos de la manada. Estaba de más decir que las historias de Bella diferían mucho de las que se contaban en la fogata.

_Lo sé,_ dijo Quilo n sus ojos abiertos como platos. _¿Ella en verdad corrió a encontrarse con una sanguijuela asesina? Y Edward succionó ele veneno. Wow es un muy buen adjetivo calificativo._

_Pero, ¿por qué?_ demandó uno de los más jóvenes de la manada. _Ella era solo una humana y él una sanguijuela._

_¿Dónde estabas tus ojos y oídos cuando los maniacos italianos vinieron a por Nessie?_ Preguntó Leah. _Es obvio que esos harían cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia._

_Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio._

_Eee…¿Leah?_ Preguntó Jacob vacilante.

_¿Qué?_

_¡Acabas de… ya sabes… hacerle un cumplido a los chupasangre?_

_¡No lo hice!_ Resopló Leah. _Solo establecí un hecho verdadero. De todas formas, ¿no debe´rian estar ustedes en la cama? Son pasadas la media noche._

_Eeee…_

_¡Andando!_

_¿Sabes Leah…?_

_¿Sí?_

_Serías una buena madre algún día._

_Bueno, que pena que no suceda. Buenas noches._

_Buenas noches._

NO continuaré LUNA NUEVA, A MENOS QUE reciba un número significativo de mensajes de personas que deseen continuar con Charlie, los Cullen y los Quileute a descubrir la historia de amor de Edward y Bella.

Digo esto porque me parece que no hay mucha gente que lee la historia, así que si desean continuar con Luna Nueva, estaría muy agradecida de que me dejen un review o PM asegurándome que desean la continuación.

**N/A2: Me disculpo por la tardanza, primero estaba leyendo cincuenta sombras de grey; segundo tuve millón problemas con mi compu y para colmo perdí mi documento, lo que me hizo enfadar mucho tener que repetir todo de nuevo. ¡FRUSTRANTE!**

**En una nota más feliz es este es el fin **

"**No more poison **

**Killing my emotion **

**I will not be frozen **

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh **

**Stop stop preying **

**Coz I'm not playing **

**I'm not frozen **

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh"**


	28. LUNA NUEVA

**LUNA NUEVA**

**El PREFACIO DE LUNA NUEVA YA ESTÁ ES MI PERFIL **

** u/2773813/Girls-waiting-for-an-Edward**

**SIII, la verdad no tenía ni idea que tantas personas seguían esta historia, me he dado cuenta que tanto para mí, por mi odio de dejar cosas inconclusas, y para ustedes muy pegadas a esta historia, no sería lo correcto dejarla por lo que: decido continuarla. **

**No está de más recordarles que mis actualizaciones son los fines de semana… ya saben por el cole y de más.**

**Respondiendo a ciertos mensajes, si estoy loca, pero no lo considero algo malo y no afectará la historia.**

**Mi intensión no fue nunca hacer que se sientan chantajeados para dejar un review, de verdad necesitaba saber si querían continuación.**

**Así que ya saben cualquier cosa un mensajito o está demás… **

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia y las que siguen.**

**Gracias, si la verdad amé Cincuenta Sombras… y gracias también a aquellos que me ofrecieron su ayuda.**

**Por último (pero no menos importante) quiero darles infinitamente gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto, por sus mensajes y review alentadores (unos no tantos pero igual me agrada leerlos)**

**Aquí está la lista de aquellas personitas maravillosas, espero que no me haya pasado ninguna.**

salmitaCullen

Daiana Cullen

Alejadra Cullen

ValeriaCullen303

SeresLinda

Flexer (MI PRIMER REVIW 3 )

Miss Caskett Shades 6

soiidiaz

moni

vicky rc

Guests

Allisson

scp1998

danii Cullen-Tsukino

karenkavam

AvrilG.

Alexandra Cullen Hale

eddieIlove

TriGemini

Renesmee Black Cullen1096

dana masen cullen

naty

lorena

nessanbrandon

wendy

KarlyTwilight98

Musa-NahirCullen'FanficsxD

sofia hale

isabellacullenswan

Yana Mary

Vampireandbloody

Alice Black wolf

wichi0705

ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN

bluealizblue

NataCullen08

Ysliomir

Stewpattz

Sam

Phoenix

Nata

Sayre 922

Mad Queen of Hearts

isa-21

Anilex Cullen-Hyuga

NaChiKa Cullen

AnnieCullenpxndx

katyta94

PatryMrCullen

R. R. Grant

AriVampire135

Tini

Yukimenoneko

Paulina

Anastacius

Bellaalicecullenswan

ash benson

Bellatrix Hale

Aoko45

Lilian

iam Nikkiswan

phoenix1993

KarlyTwilight98 3

Angelotti

Ale74

danii Cullen-Tsukino

natha04m

MariFer

Blanca

Maff lOvE iN pInK

LillianOrtega

Hearthyross

Eli28

karen de Pattinson

nadeshiko19

tefi98

Luz

Angela Cullen Meyer

Katsa C.P Mellark

aledecullen2

lilianvilla

1DLove

Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno

alecssie cullen vulturi

Neil

Y otras personitas silenciosas…


End file.
